Blood Rose
by BlckMagik
Summary: Given a quest, an unsuspecting girl embarks on the adventure FOR her life! Discover corruption, betrayal, love, destiny, power, and a plot to wipe out the entire Human race. Follow Xeria as she faces an enemy who defies life itself, and personifies evil.
1. Prologue

Notes first xD

1. The Prologue is important, even if you know the backstory of Perfect World already. This sets up my character's story, not just the world's history. So don't just go skipping it, please.

2. New races have been added since I started writing this (there was only the 3 mentioned in the prologue when I began) but I HAVE written them into the story, and I will do my best to incorporate any new races, locations, important things, etc, that are added to the game. It's a bit hard, since I've been unable to play the game for quite some time, but I will do my best. (I apologize then, for any inaccuracies that occur, or anything important to the game that I do not include. Forgive and bear with, thanks.)

3. Also, I originally wrote this not intending to post it on fanfiction, so my writing style/length of chapters sucks in the beginning, but I promise it picks up as it goes on. And it takes a bit before the action/plot line starts but don't worry, it's there.

4. lol my character's language. I know this is like, modernized in a way, but I figure that the people who play Perfect World don't go around speaking like "pardon me, good sir, but would you be so kind as to sell me your lower level armor?"

Disclaimer: I do not own Perfect World (International or otherwise)!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Prologue

My father used to tell me the stories of Pan Gu, and the creation of this world I live in; of how Pan Gu created the rivers and seas, the land, the air, and the mountains using the five elements. Of his first mistake; an uncivilized race formed from his shadow. They turned on each other and corrupted the world around them…this world. He tried to fix it; he created Heaven's Tear and formed the three new races there: the Untamed, the Winged Elves, and the Humans. With a sweep of his hand waters fell from the sky and washed out the previous life.

This, as the story goes, is how the three races came to be here. Is how I came to be here.

My father used to tell me all kinds of stories, before he was killed.

If Pan Gu really fixed his mistakes, then why is there still all this war? All this fighting? I know the three races, Humans and Winged Elves especially, do not get along, but certainly it can't be as bad as it seems. Of course, I wouldn't know; I've been kept in the dark. Why? Because I'm a Human. And mainly, because I'm a woman. Because women don't have the right to know about what goes on in the world; that's only for the men. Us females, we stay at home cooking, cleaning, gathering, taking care of the children. My mother refuses to admit it. She refuses to admit we are treated inferior to men.

I miss my father. I miss the stories he used to tell me.

The Untamed always interested me the most. They were born of Pan Gu's body and embodied freedom and peace, possessing a unique connection with the natural order of the world. My father told me many stories of the Barbarians and Venomancers—how they keep in seclusion, hidden from the other races. Many have travelled their lands, but few have ever come face to face with the half human, half animal creatures. It is said they only show themselves to you if they have words of advice.

The Winged Elves, however, I have never been fond of. They were born of Pan Gu's own blood, and exemplified beauty, grace, and purity. Because of their heritage, their beauty and agility, they feel themselves superior to all other races. And so the wars between them and the Humans have been many. Their children are all trained by way of magic or bows. Their wings make them the perfect archers; shooting from afar, and their purity combined with the magic that runs through select few of their veins, are able to cure.

It is said that some can even resurrect the dead.

Humans, born of spirit, and also my race, have to be the most boring. Women are stuck with the household chores, while men are trained by way of sword, axe, spear, fist, and knife. Our armies are plentiful, but we are not skilled by way of bow. In facing Elven archers we are no match. Even in combat we are weak; how can we defeat a race which has Healers? We do have magic-wielders, but they are few. Just like the Winged Elves there are children born with the power of the elements flowing through their blood. However, our numbers are rare. No, not rare exactly. Let me explain.

Two out of ten children may be born with magic, but only half of them make it past adulthood. At the age of eighteen, any magic is now obvious. Our enemies take them out before they learn how to control it. And sometimes, it is their own magic which destroys them, consumes them. Humans do not inherit the ability of understanding or controlling magic like the Winged Elves do. Our numbers decrease rapidly each year, and it is only due to us reproducing which keeps us from going extinct.

That is, if the legends my father told me are true.

Little is known about the Untamed, but it is said that the Elves live almost immortal lives. By almost, I mean they age until a point, and then are frozen in that time. By almost, I also mean this: they can give it up.

I don't know why they would.

It bodes well for us though, that they hardly ever find a mate. Considering their immortal lives I understand not wanting to spend eternity with the same person. Some of them do, though, but only a very few. This is why there are almost no children born of Elves. One or two every fifty years, perhaps.

I have never seen a Winged Elf before, and frankly, I do not wish to.

They fight us, they kill our children, they take out our Mages before they even have a chance.

I only wish I was a man, so I could face one in combat.

So I could avenge my father.


	2. Journey to Etherblade

Author's note: lol im the only one to write a story for perfect world so far *feels special* (even though that's probably because I hadda go and request this section to be here…feh. Lol)

Anyways, you might need to know the game in order to understand some things...and excuse my awkward first-person-ness. Not used to it, lol. (but don't worry, it gets better as you go along lol)

Oh, and I do not own Perfect World.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Xeria, take this at once to Etherblade," my mother handed me a rolled up letter, tied with a bow, "it's urgent news from the General. He asked me to deliver it for him, but I have much work to do here if we're going to be housing my sister and her son. They're on their way from Timberfield."

"Yes, ma," I gladly accepted the quest. I hated being cooped up in the tiny little village of Hidden Heroes. Hidden Heroes my ass. The place was filled with a bunch of helpless women and children. The closest thing to a _hero_ around here was the General; and he only dropped by now and then. He mainly stayed in Walled Stronghold, a town about a day's journey to the east.

"Better be going now dear," my mother passed me a shawl, "you want to get there before it gets dark."

"I know ma," it was a half-day's journey to get to Etherblade, the capital of the Human race. Hidden Heroes was located on the outskirts of the city, but that wasn't the Human's limits. Our territory stretched the entire North of the map, from the snowy mountains to the edge of Archosaur (the largest city, and also a part of the Human territory, although many Winged Elves stopped there to conduct business and treaties) and East to West, from the lava pits of Burning Heart to the shores of Widow's Coast.

"And please, Xeria, do not upset the Elder again."

I frowned, "Ma, I didn't—"

"No," she cut me off, "go now, and hurry home," she dropped a few coins into my hand; most of what was left of our fortune, "buy yourself something nice from the Merchant or Tailor, okay?"

"Ma, I'm not going to spend our money on clothes."

She shushed me, "Go now, dear. Before it gets dark."

I hugged her and rushed from the house. I couldn't wait to get on the road again. Seeing Etherblade made my village look like a box. And I heard Archosaur was even more astonishing.

I kept to the path, knowing that monsters lurked about in the wild, although the ones around here weren't aggressive.

Some young men were sparring in the fields and practicing their swordsmanship to the sides of the path. I watched them as I went by, envious of their fighting and weapons.

"Hello there," I jumped in fright as a Bladesmaster stepped in front of me.

"Hi," I replied awkwardly, and stepped around him. He followed behind me, humming. I stopped walking and turned to stare at him.

"Can I help you?"

He smiled, "Do you need an escort m'lady?"

"Uh, no thank you," I rolled my eyes; were they training our armies in false chivalry too?

"There is danger lurking along these paths, especially at night."

"Well," I continued on, not bothering to stop again, "as you can clearly see, it is not yet night."

"It will be soon."

"Well then you can come back and find me then, but I assure you I am quite alright, thank you."

"Please, Miss," he grabbed my elbow, "allow me to escort you to your destination."

I shook him off and pressed on, quickening my pace, "I have an important letter to deliver to the Elder, and I do not need you wasting my time."

"Ah, so you are going to Etherblade?"

Shit.

"I will take you there."

"Like I said, it is not night out nor will it be night within the time it takes me to get there, that is, unless you continue to waste my time with pointless notions."

"Yes, but there are other dangers out there besides monsters that lurk in the dark."

"And what would they be?" I asked, walking at a fairly quick pace, both wanting to get to Etherblade as soon as possible, and wanting to lose this weirdo.

"Men, who see your beauty and want nothing more than to ravage it for themselves."

I rolled my eyes; clearly he had to be blind. I mean, I definitely wasn't someone who had to worry about having her beauty _ravaged. _After all, my dirty-blond colored hair hung in tangles around my face, and even though I was pretty thin, and semi-muscled from chores, it definitely wasn't in an attractive, shapely way.

"And what about _you_ should make me believe that you are not one of those _men_ you mentioned?"

He smiled, "My lady, I have had all the time I needed to take you against your will, yet I have not."

"Well that's flattering," I replied sarcastically, "do you think you could maybe go away now?"

He frowned, "Miss—"

I turned, grabbing his wrist and forcing his arm so that his body convulsed, twisting it up behind his back, and facing him away from me.

"Not bad, but if I had decided to fight back, I do not think that would have been enough."

"I really don't care," I shoved him away from me, shooting him one of my famous glares, "I'd like you to leave now."

He tilted his head slightly, "If you wish."

"Oh, I wish."

With a small bow, he turned, and started back down the path, probably looking for another traveler to torment.

I rolled my eyes, "Ugh," and started up my quick pace again.

I arrived a few hours later at Etherblade, tired, cold, and alone. It was just before sunset.


	3. The Elder's Request

Disclaimer: I do not own Perfect World (International or otherwise).

Fanfiction doesn't let me edit documents once I've uploaded them, so I'm unable to insert lovely line-breaks (which makes the page so nice, neat, and organized) and instead I'm stuck using these annoying X's. Forgive me^^

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Elder was in the heart of the city so it took some time to find him. I ignored the shops and houses around me; if I stopped to look, I would only regret where I lived. A life of seclusion was not my idea of comfort. I'd rather be right up in the thick of things. And since I had never been to Archosaur, Etherblade would have to do.

From my memories of him, and believe me, I had a lot of them, the Elder was a creepy looking guy, despite appearing pretty young; an overly lean build, pale skin, grey-colored eyes, and pin-straight, black hair (with an odd red tinge) that hung past his shoulders. And as much as I was hoping I remembered him incorrectly, I happened to be spot on.

"Sir," I reached the Elder as he and the Taoist were about to leave, "I have an important letter from the General."

The Elder ripped it from my hand, unrolled it, and gave it a quick glance before turning to the Taoist and muttering in a language I didn't understand. The Taoist nodded and hurried off, leaving me alone with the Elder.

Joy.

"I suppose you'll be wanting some sort of tip?"

"Of course not," I smiled venomously, "If you have everything you need from me I'll just be going then."

"Wait a moment," he stopped me with a hand on my shoulder.

"Look," I was getting annoyed, "if this is about me breaking that priceless ornament…" Realize I didn't say _accidentally_ breaking that priceless ornament.

"It's not about that, even though that was a valuable part of our Human heritage."

I frowned, "Then make it quick. It's already dark and—"

"You won't be going home tonight, I wouldn't dare it," he began to steer me to the back of the central dais, "there are a lot of dangerous…_creatures_ out there lately. No matter, you may stay with me and my son."

Why in hell would he care what happened to me? Ever since I was little me and the Elder weren't even used in the same sentence, unless it was about something drastically negative.

"Why would you want me to stay with you?"

He smiled, "In return I was hoping you could accompany my son to Archosaur with a message."

I gaped; Archosaur? No flippin' way.

"I won't be needing you tomorrow, however," he opened the door to his temple-like home for me, "but I was hoping you could meet him, and when the letter is finished return here to assist him in his quest."

"When?" I didn't care that I hated him, Archosaur was worth a few hours of pain. Finally, I would be in the thick of it all.

Maybe I'd even get to stab someone.

"In about a week, how's that sound?"

"I'll do it."

"You shouldn't agree to something until you have all the information."

"What else is there I need to know?" I asked suspiciously.

He squinted down at me, "How old are you?"

"I'll be eighteen in a little over a week."

"Father?"

"Ah, Edrow," he gestured towards the young man before me, "Xeria, this is my son."

"Hello," he shook my hand and smiled thinly. I shook his hand in turn and eyed his sheathed duel swords, as well as the knife hilt sticking out of his boot; both things I wanted for myself. My eyes found his face as our handshake broke apart, and I noted his piercing green eyes, blacker-then-black shaggy hair which rested over his brows and ears, and oddly pale skin. He was good looking, but had a hard edge to his expression which turned me off.

"Xeria will accompany you to Archosaur next week."

"Father, I do not need a woman to help me deliver a letter."

I bit my lip. Hard. Who did this guy think he was?

"Don't be foolish, boy," the Elder just about spat, "you'll need a woman's company. It's a three day journey to Archosaur."

Huh? A woman's company? From the look on his son's face he had no idea what was going on either.

"Well, if it's just to deliver a letter, why not." I shrugged. What was the big deal?

"Remember, Edrow," he placed a hand on his son's shoulder, only fiercer then he did on mine, "there are things out there that must not be tempered with."

"You would know all about that, wouldn't you, _dad?_" I furrowed my brow at the venom in his son's voice and watched suspiciously as he stormed off down the hall.

"Boy needs to learn some manners." It was said light-heartedly, but I caught the undertone of threat.

I stayed the night in peace, left alone until morning when the Elder's servant woke me for breakfast. I refused to eat with the Elder and his son, so food was sent to my room. After stuffing myself and licking my plate clean (I rarely had anything to eat at home and I pocketed the bread and a hunk of butter for ma) I told him to give the Elder my thanks, and I left.

I felt more light-hearted knowing I was going to Archosaur in a week and so I lingered around Etherblade for a while, watching the people come and go. Some men wrestled in a pile of hay. A little child tried to break a board with his fist. A girl was leaning against a visiting soldier, smiling coyly.

The Apothecary called out to the passersby, promising them potions for health, love, all the riches in the world, and more. The Tailor bragged of beautiful new dresses just arrived from Archosaur; all the new fashion. The Merchants held up jewels and ornaments for the crowds to see. The Blacksmith banged away at a sword…

I stopped to watch; the sword he was working on was glowing bright red, and as he was hammering it sharp the color slowly faded. Dipping it into a tub of water to cool, I heard it hiss, and watched as steam rose from the water's surface. I eyed the racks behind him; swords, knives, axes, spears, and more lined the poorly crafted shelves. Off in the corner was a miniscule rack with wands, glaives, and staffs; items rarely used.

I bit my lip, thinking of the money ma had given me.

I know she had given it to me so I could buy myself something nice, but it was literally all the money we had left. It would be wrong to spend all of it, and it would take all of it to buy a weapon. I mean, sure I would be rewarded from completing the Elder's quest, but it was still wrong.

But as I reached out to caress a long, thin, burgundy sword with the etchings of a dragon in gold inlay, I knew I was about to regret accepting ma's last coins.


	4. Of Red Heads and Blondies

Disclaimer: I do not own Perfect World (International or otherwise).

Author's note: I know it's a bit rushed (and mad short!), but when I had first written this story, it wasn't intended for fanfiction. It'll get less rushed (and longer! LOL) seeming in a few chapters.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Men and women stared at me as I left Etherblade; to them, a woman with a sword sheathed at her side was ridiculous. But let them think what they wanted.

I had spent all of the money ma had given me. Every single cent. I bit my lip; I hoped when I told her the good news of being given a quest from the Elder she would forgive me and understand a sword could come in handy.

Unfortunately when I arrived home, she eyed it with disgust.

"Oh, Xeria…"

"Ma, I'm sorry," I held it out to her so she could examine it, but she turned away, disappointed.

"I gave you that money for you to buy what you pleased, I admit that. But I thought you would buy yourself a nice dress, or some jewels," she turned to look at me with sad eyes, "I didn't think you'd waste it on a worthless—"

"Ma, it's not worthless!" I clutched the sword to myself, in fear she'd take it away, "I'm going to learn to fight, ma!"

"Don't speak like that!" her eyes glowed with fierceness, "You are a lady, Xeria, and ladies do not fight! They do not even touch these vile, filthy, life-taking things!"

"It's a sword, ma!" I looked at her as though I had never seen her before, "Why can't you support me with this?"

"You are going to bring this family shame."

I glared at her, "Don't worry about that. I won't be a part of this family soon. I'll be eighteen and I'll leave, ma, don't you worry."

"And just where will you go?" she spat at me.

I looked at the sword, knowing perfectly well what I wanted to do, "I'll join our army. I'll fight."

"You will do no such thing!"

"I will!" I turned on her, "I will! And I'll avenge father because you're too pathetic to do it yourself!"

She fell silent, sitting down in the chair nearest to her.

"Ma," I immediately regretted it, "ma, I didn't mean it…"

"No, no," she waved me away, "you're right. I am pathetic. I'm afraid."

I squatted down next to her, "Ma, this is something I want to do. Please, support me." She didn't answer. "I…I got a quest from the Elder today."

She turned to me, surprised, "You did? After the history you two have…"

"He's a vile, evil old man and I won't go back on my opinion," I smiled, "but I'll get to visit Archosaur."

Mom was…pleased, I suppose, since I received a quest, even though she didn't understand why the Elder gave me one. I'll be damned if I knew myself. He hated me, and I knew it. I hated him, and he knew it. Call me crazy, but the Elder seriously gave me some bad vibes. It's like he wouldn't care if he had to kill a hundred people to save his own ass. But, he was a Mage. Our oldest Mage. Like I mentioned before, us humans have a hard time getting them to live past eighteen, let alone for eighty freaking years. And since a Mages lifespan was longer then a regular Human's, the Elder's eighty-plus didn't even look as old as my mother's forty. Of course, we still couldn't compare to the Elves, with their 400 looking like our 20.

But, I wasn't worrying about the Elder's evil intentions or the lifespan of Elves vs. Humans. Hell, I wasn't even worrying about my aunt and cousin who would be arriving in a few days. All I cared about was learning how to fight. Later the day I showed ma my new sword I was outside just…holding it. I would close my eyes and concentrate on the weight of it. The feel of it in my fingers. I would shift myself through some simple stances, eyes closed, and pay attention to nothing more than the weight and feel. I treated it like an extension of my body.

Ma had to force me into the house six hours later. I had missed dinner.

The next day I sat and watched a couple of boys my age sparring with wooden swords. I studied their moves, their techniques. When they left a few hours later, I went over the moves with my sword, slowly, and memorized them. I watched them again the next day, rememorizing and learning new techniques. On the third day I approached them with my own wooden sword made out of the floorboards of my room.

They laughed at me for wanting to spar with them.

"I don't see what's so funny."

"Women can't fight," the one with blond hair laughed. The other, red haired, shook his head in embarrassment, giving me a sorry shrug.

"I bet I could beat you."

"There's no way," Blondie laughed again, "Come on, let's get out of here."

"Scared?" I smiled.

Red raised his eyebrows and sighed, "Just kick her ass and let's go."

"Aw," I smiled, "it's cute how you think you can win."

With a smile Blondie raised his wooden sword and pointed it at my throat, "Alright. Let's go. First person to be disarmed."

We faced off; I knew neither one of us knew true skills. I had learned from them, and they had learned from improvising. I would have to watch a real master some time.

He swung at me but I easily flicked his wooden sword aside. As he lifted his arm I stepped in, closer to him, and his swipe sliced the empty air where I had been. I tried to keep my smile modest.

"Surely you're going easy on me because I'm a woman."

"Surely," he spat.

Another swing; I slid my fake sword up the side of his, then hooked it under his wrist and twisted. It flew from his fingers.

I sighed, "Surely I'll need better opponents if I'm to learn anything."

They didn't come back to spar the next day.

I practiced my own made up techniques on my own, first with the wooden sword, then with my real one. Every three hours of practice I would stop and take an hour to practice hand-to-hand combat against the air or on a tree; kicking it, punching it, chopping it, and the likes.

My relatives had arrived a few days before I had to return to Etherblade. My aunt looked at me with disgust, complaining to my ma about how she raised me all wrong and I would disgrace her family. Ma tried not to agree nor disagree. The son, however, was five years younger than me, and would watch me practice, asking me now and then if I would show him a technique.

When the time came for me to journey back to the Elder for my quest I felt better prepared. I wasn't a professional, nor did I believe I could defeat anyone trained by a master, but I definitely knew enough to defend myself if the time came.

Well, against anything not-too-deadly.

I said a sad goodbye to my mother, promising I would see her soon. After all, it was only a few days journey to Archosaur, and once I delivered the letter, I'd be on my way home.


	5. An Interesting Conversation

My apologies if my timing for traveling is off; I never paid attention in the game to how long it took to get places. And, well, this apology goes for like, everywhere throughout my story. xD sorry, heh…

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Ah, Xeria," the Elder grabbed me by the shoulder again (gosh I hated it when he did that) and led me off, "I've been waiting for you. And what's that you've got there? A new sword? Interesting…"

"Oh, uh, yeah," I had forgotten about the slender sword sheathed at my side, "I wanted to learn to protect myself, instead of having to rely on your son."

"Oh, don't worry," he smiled, "that's all taken care of."

"What's taken care of?" I asked suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing," he waved the comment off, "let's get you that letter and your pack so you two can be on your way. I know you've been _dying_ to see Archosaur."

"Yes, I have," I narrowed my brow; how did _he _know that?

"Ah, Edrow, there you are."

His son held up three bags, "Everything's ready." He handed me the smallest and I swung it over my back.

"This is for _you_," the Elder faced me, placing a rolled up sheet of parchment gingerly in my hands, "Let no one read it but the Elder of Archosaur, do you understand?"

"Yes," I eyed the letter curiously, hungrily.

"Now," the Elder crinkled his brow, "when did you say you'll be turning eighteen?"

"Oh, um, in a day or two…I'm not really sure," I blushed, ashamed that I didn't even know the exact date I was born.

"By the time you reach Archosaur, would you say?"

"Yes, almost definitely by then."

He smiled largely, "Ah, good. Very good," he turned to his son, "if everything is ready, the two of you may start on your way. You should be able to get to the crossroads just past the Hunter's Cabin before nightfall. You can stop to rest there."

"Very well," his son turned and walked out, not bothering to wait for me to follow.

"One more thing, Xeria," the Elder leaned closer, "make absolute _sure_ that _no one_ but the Elder of Archosaur reads this, and _make sure_ that he gets it, _no matter what_."

He stressed the last few words, and I knew the letter was of utmost importance. I don't know what he could have thought would go wrong that he had to add _no matter what_, but I had the feeling I was holding something vital to the survival of the Human race. Some bit of information needed to save us…

I gave him my word.

We reached the crossroads past Hunter's Cabin just as night was falling, as the Elder had said we would. Edrow opened one of the packs and took out a few blankets and animal skins, propping them up on stakes to make a sort of tent over us. I started a fire to cook one of the fish that the Elder had supplied us with.

"We should cut through the mountains."

"Pardon?"

Edrow was sitting opposite of me, sharpening the knife he kept in his boot, "I say we should cut through the Bengal Ridge. If we follow the path we'll have to travel west, then cross a bridge and travel south, cross another bridge and travel east…It's too much trouble."

"It's only three days, and it's safe."

He shrugged, "It's three days if you don't stop to rest. I doubt you can make it three days without sleep."

I frowned, but ignored his comment knowing he was too _proud_, if you call it _pride_, to admit _he_ couldn't go three days without sleep.

"If we cut through the mountain range it'll be rough travelling, but even with rest we'll make it in three days. It'll shorten our journey, and get you to Archosaur faster."

"Huh," I leaned toward him, "how do you and your father know I want to go to Archosaur so badly?"

He shrugged, "I didn't know until he told me."

"And how does _he_ know?"

"Dad…_knows_ things. One of the gifts from being such an old Mage, perhaps. He is Elder and all…"

I puckered my lips in thought; what other so-called gifts did Mages have?

"Why did I have to accompany you?" I asked.

"To hell if I know. I'm perfectly capable of delivering a letter myself."

"Any theories? I mean, I know he didn't do it just because I want to see Archosaur. Your father and I don't exactly get along."

"He has his reasons." The conversation ended on that note, and I couldn't help wondering why, when he said that, he sounded almost…_annoyed._

"Okay, so we're cutting through the mountains," I tried to change the tone of the conversation, "are you sure that's safe?"

"Not safe, but we'll manage," he raised his duel swords off the floor, "I can handle it."

"You sure are confident."

"My father is the Elder. I've been trained since the day I could walk to be a Bladesmaster. I think I can handle a few animals."

I pursed my mouth, "The son of an Elder…" I could have sworn I heard Elders weren't _supposed_ to have children.

He eyed me, "Yeah, I am. What's it to you?"

"Oh, no, I was just—"

He sighed exasperatingly, "I've had enough of everyone treating me differently just because the guy's my father. After all, I'm just like you. Okay, well maybe not _you _but you get me."

"Yeah," I averted my eyes, uncomfortable, "well, I'm sure they just expect great things from you, seeing as you were raised by an Elder Mage."

He raised his brows at me, pulling a smooth, blue stone from his pocket, "Raised? Are you kidding? I barely saw my father throughout my life. He kept me inside the house, and brought the trainers and teachers to me. I never got to go out, and he sure as hell didn't teach me anything himself. So, sure, I've had training from all the best, but it's not as if my father passed on any words of wisdom to me. Hell, until a couple years ago practically no one even knew I existed."

I looked him up and down, "How old are you?"

"Old?" He seemed to ponder this a moment, turning the blue stone over in his hand as if in habit, "Twenty-two."

"Ah," I cocked my head, "So for what, like, eighteen years your father kept you a secret?"

Edrow shrugged, "Did you even know I existed before the other day?"

Blushing, I shook my head, "Sorry."

"It's fine," he looked at his hands, "Father was a bit ashamed to make my presence known. I have no magic or anything, and my mother…"

"What happened to her?" I asked gently.

He was silent, then shook his head, "Get some rest," he pocketed the blue stone, and extinguished the fire with dirt, "we have to wake early if we want to get to the edge of the mountains by nightfall tomorrow. We won't start climbing right where they begin, but we'll cut across diagonally, and start up them in the middle, where they're the lowest. Then we'll rest again when we reach the top. After that it's a day's journey down the back and into Archosaur."

That night I dreamt of Archosaur, of seeing a city larger than anything that I had imagined. Suddenly, Edrow was gone, and so was the letter. I was running, running over the tops of mountains searching for the letter. Edrow had taken it. As I caught up to him he laughed and wings shot out of his back. He soared up into the sky, raining arrows down upon me. I tried to knock them away with my sword, but I failed. Then, the Elder was there with his wings and he pointed and laughed.

The Winged Elves were going to rid the world of the Human race.


	6. Practice

Again, another chapter I have come back to edit. Mainly because these first chapters are SO SHORT it bothers me to no end. I PROMISE they get longer, and my writing style gets WAY better. I hadn't originally planned on posting this on fanfiction so I went for un-edited, fastly-written, short-ass chapters instead of taking my time to make them good. So, bare with me until, like, chapter 10ish and then it'll improve greatly, as well as actually getting into the plot/action, etc. Thanks^^

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"If we get to the edges before it becomes dark," I asked as we walked, "will we start up anyway?"

Edrow shook his head, "No. We don't want to be halfway up the mountain when we rest. Even at the shallowest part the mountain is still very steep. If we get to the bottom early, then we get there early. We'll have more time to rest that way."

"If we get there early," I was afraid to ask, knowing how he reacted to having a woman accompany him, "will you teach me some sword-fighting?"

He looked at me strangely, then concentrated on climbing over a rock. I climbed over after him, clearing my throat in signal of not having received an answer.

"What would you want to know sword-fighting for?"

I shrugged, "I want to be able to protect myself."

"So you bought that sword without knowing how to use it?"

I blushed, "I've been practicing on my own…but I've had no one to teach me. And, well, you're skilled, you were trained by a master, so I just thought…"

"Okay."

I stared at him in surprise, frozen in place, "Really?"

He rolled his eyes, "Yes, really. Now come on; you're burning daylight."

Lucky for me, we made it to the bottom of the mountains before dark.

"We'll use thick sticks," he said, tossing me one, "so we don't cut each other up too much. And don't think I'm going to go easy on you just because you're a girl."

I smiled, "I wouldn't want you to."

Before I had a moment to prepare myself, Edrow turned on me, spinning and moving gracefully, swinging at me with harsh strokes as well as smooth arcs. I did my best to block, but wasn't very good, although it prides me to mention I hit him a few times (probably because he let me, but still).

For the few hours after our "warm-up" Edrow showed me moves, then tested me on them, sparring against me. He honestly wasn't holding back; if he could hit me, he hit me. And hard. By the time we went to sleep that night I was completely bruised. Black splotches had begun to grow over my body, and all of me ached. I had trained on my own, physically, but I hadn't prepared for the actual pain of being whipped all over my body with a hard chunk of tree. My muscles screamed from over-use.

It felt wonderful. Well, the over-use, not the whipping.

Edrow shook me awake the next morning, and I almost cried out in pain.

He frowned, "Sorry. Too hard?"

"Ouch, just a bit," I pushed myself to my knees, "I'm just not used to being hit like that, last night."

He nodded, then motioned to our little campsite, "I packed up already; I figured you wouldn't be much use."

"Hey," my brow furrowed, "I'm plenty useful! You think after last night I'm just going to—oh!" Edrow caught me as my knees buckled, giving me an amused stare.

Blushing, I pushed him away, "I can stand on my own, thanks."

"You sure?" He looked me up and down, "You're a fast learner Xeria, but you still have much, much improvement."

"Gee, you think?"

He smiled thinly at me, "Are we done here? We should be moving on."

"Oh, um, yeah," I rubbed at my sore shoulder muscles, "lemme just get my bag."

He nodded to me as I swung the pack over my shoulder, then passed me my dragon-etched sword so I could swing the sheath over my back.

I smiled at him, "Okay. All ready."

Without replying he turned, focused once again at the mission on hand.


	7. Xeria and the Elder

I want to apologize for all the apologies in this story about the shortness of chapters xD I didn't realize I say it so damn much lol! How annoying…haha. Well, I'm too lazy to go back and re-edit all those author notes about chapter length out of the top, so just forgive me for annoying the crap outta you xD Thanks~

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

We hiked in silence up the side of the mountain; it was hard to talk when you were climbing up a steep, rocky incline. I mainly concentrated on the moves he had showed me last night, replaying each step and strike in my head. I wanted to have it completely memorized for tonight; he promised to spar me again. I could tell I didn't tire him at all from the practice, but I could feel myself straining in pain as I climbed.

I had to be careful about the placement of my hands and feet sometimes; the mountain would become a straight incline at parts. But when I wasn't paying attention I was practicing breathing steadily, going over last night, and even thinking about why the Elder could have possibly given me this quest.

Unless you knew everything that had happened with me and the Elder, you couldn't understand my confusion towards the guy at the moment.

When I first met him, I was eight. I overheard him talking to the Taoist about using a few of our soldiers as bait to corner some of the Elves. Naturally, I ran to my mom, screaming what I had heard for the whole city to hear.

The next time I traveled to Etherblade was with my father. The Elder had invited him to dinner to honor his accomplishments in the line of duty. I was twelve, and my father decided to bring me along. He figured the Elder had forgiven me for the little incident a few years previously.

Well, he hadn't, but that wasn't the problem.

I sort of burned his war plans…but that _was_ an honest accident. I knocked a candle over while playing with his quills.

I returned to Etherblade at the age of fourteen, to help my father buy supplies. It was one of his weeks home with us and he volunteered to go get food and tools for the village. He invited me along because he knew how much I loved Etherblade.

Well, of course, we ran into the Elder. You think dad would have immediately excused us and brought me away, but he didn't. And…well, I might have stolen some important papers from the Elder…but I had my reasons. I was reading through them (yeah, I know, I'm nosy) and I saw all the horrible things he planned, _for his own people_. He was going to give up lives and sacrifice innocents to protect a threat made against his own family. My father saw me take the papers and brought me to return them to the Elder, face to face. I, however, didn't agree with apologizing and I threatened to expose him. The Elder told my father if he couldn't control me that he'd have to…_do something_ about me. I was sent from the room while they spoke.

After that, my father was sent far away to fight. I never saw him again.

I was sixteen when my mother and I were invited to go speak with the Elder. However, the invitation wasn't good…

My father had been killed.

The Elder didn't speak to me directly; he acted like I didn't exist. When he finally spoke to me, his words tore through me and ripped apart my heart…

"If you knew your place, your father would still be alive."

It was my actions that had condemned either him or me to be sent away…and my father had volunteered to go. It was my fault he was dead. I killed my father.

No, I wouldn't let the Elder's words do that to me.

_He_ sent him away. _He_ killed him.

I stole into his library that night. I smashed the crystal that sat at the top of his staff. A thousand year old relic, from the beginning of our time.

Why should _he_ have it?

And so I find myself here, sent by him on an important quest, aided by his own son. I can only ask myself _why_ and _does he have another plan for me…_

Deep in thought, I hadn't noticed that Edrow had stopped climbing. Well, actually, it's more that the mountain had leveled off enough that you could walk around almost normally. Pulling myself onto the flatter, yet still pretty steeply sloped, grass, I laid down. I was panting. Yeah, I know, embarrassing. But I couldn't help it; I wasn't used to this.

Edrow's face appeared above me, "You okay?"

I squinted up at him, the sunlight behind him was growing ever fainter, but it was still hard to make out his features like that, "Yeah, I'll be fine."

He cocked his head at me, eyeing me, "Do you think today is your birthday?"

I raised a brow, "What? I don't know, why?"

He shrugged, "You seem a bit different, that's all. More mature."

I'm pretty sure he was mocking me.

"Plus," he gave me a modest smile, "I have a gift for you. Something I want you to see."

I frowned, glancing at the hand which he had just extended towards me, and cautiously took it. He helped me to my feet, then led me around the side of the grassy slope.

"What is it? What are you going to show me?"

He motioned forward as we approached the edge of the mountain side; "There it is; Archosaur."

And as the great walls surrounding the city came into sight, I caught my breath.

Behind the walls I could see countless buildings, houses, and shops. The center of the city was surrounded by five statues. Water lined the western side; a port built within the city. A moat surrounded the center, the heart, connected to the rest by four entry points. A brilliant light shot out of the center, into the heavens, disappearing among the clouds…

I laughed, turning to Edrow with happy eyes. He smiled slightly in return, his expression odd.

But there it was. I locked my eyes onto it once more.

It was astonishing. It was beautiful. It was alive with people.

It was Archosaur.


	8. Attacked

Another of the chapters I went back to (very slightly) edit.

Finally, the plot gets moving. Even though, this is just the beginning. But at least its doing something now, ne?

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

We practiced sparring again that night, but not for as long as previously; we didn't have as much time before dark. Edrow went over some of the simple, basic movements he had shown me, then went hard-core sparring against me without even a warning. As much as it hurt, almost to the point where I had to wonder if Edrow was_ trying_ to kill me—jeez—I really did appreciate the fact that he wasn't taking it easy on me for being a girl.

When we were done we set up camp, letting a rabbit we caught cook over our continually dying fire. I watched Edrow as he ate, feeling a growing sense of admiration for the guy. Not to mention he was actually quite good looking…

With a bit of food in our stomachs we lay out on our animal hides, and went to sleep. We would reach Archosaur in the morning, and as much as I expected that thought to keep me awake with excitement, it actually comforted me into a peaceful sleep.

Well, it started out peacefully.

My brain wouldn't register what was happening when I opened my eyes.

It was completely dark out and our fire had died. Edrow was leaning over me, a finger to his lips. Then, suddenly, his face had vanished. I sat up, throwing the skins and rags off me. I could see Edrow a few feet away, fighting…_something._ I grabbed my sword and ran towards him to help; he was crying out in pain and I saw his swords fly from his hands as if by magic.

"Xeria, no!" he warned.

Before I could get there I was grabbed from behind—no, not _grabbed_ exactly, but _sucked_ as if a giant vacuum pulled me back and spat me out against a tree. I saw the hooded figure Edrow had been fighting face me with a raised hand. Quick as anything, Edrow yanked the knife out of his boot and jumped onto the figures back, stabbing him where he thought the neck should be, and coming to my rescue. The two fell to the side, out of the light shining from the moon, and I couldn't see. I could hear yells and growls, but my mind couldn't figure out what was going on.

"Edrow?" I screamed, kind of pathetically.

I scrambled for my sword, my hand wrapping around the hilt, but suddenly it flew from my grasp and I was forced onto my back. The air started squeezing out of me and I grabbed at my throat; I was being choked by an invisible man.

No, not an invisible man. A Mage.

He leaned over me, crouching down so his hooded face rested over mine. I squirmed against the invisible hands that held me down, wondering why Edrow wasn't coming to my rescue.

That's when I realized that Edrow hadn't even been able to save himself. I could make out his shape laying where the Mage had last fought him.

"Edrow!"

If I didn't do something fast, I would be a goner too.

That's when I started not understanding. The Mage held a rolled up piece of paper over my head, "_To the Elder_…" he hissed.

My vision started going blurry from lack of oxygen.

How was I going to avenge my father?

"_You killed him…"_ he motioned to Edrow, but the only reference I heard was to my father. Rage boiled through me, filling me with an overwhelming sense of energy and…

"No," I choked out hoarsely, stopping my struggle, "I didn't!" A rush of adrenaline overcame me and I struck out…_with my mind_.

The Mage flew back against the wall. I scrambled away, grabbing my sword and the letter. I heard the Mage stand, heard him almost fly over to land in front of me. In a panic I swung my sword in a large arc; flames shot from its tip, dancing towards the Mage and scorching his skin. In a rage he muttered in a language I couldn't understand, and swiped his arm at me. I flew, clutching sword and letter, off the mountain. The world around me rushed by so fast that it all happened within a few seconds, but somehow the force of his throw propelled me all the way to the Originia River. I hit the water, hard.

The impact dazed me, and as I sank down into its depths I watched the bubbles of my breath rise above me, vanishing into the light shining down from above. But quickly, the light faded to darkness, my vision blurred, and I passed out.


	9. Suspicion

Disclaimer: I do not own Perfect World (International or otherwise)

Yay, from here on out, the story picks up and moves along a bit faster. A few more chapters and it'll start moving xD

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I moaned, squinting up against the bright sunlight. The ground was hard and lumpy beneath me, and I could hear running water close by. That's when I remembered what had happened.

I sat up, alarmed, taking in my surroundings. The Originia River was twenty feet to my left, and the dirt bank I was on continued for another thirty before becoming grassy and disappearing beneath the trees. A fire was crackling behind me, and a man sat on a rock across from it, watching me with intense, graceful eyes.

I scampered away from him, in case he was the Mage who had attacked me. Standing, I scanned the area for my sword, spotting it next to the strange man, along with the letter. I curled my fingers; I would fight, even if my fists were all I had.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

I was stunned; not because he had said he wasn't going to hurt me, but because his voice rang out melodically, like music. And I don't mean this in a gay way, either. It was just…silver and gold feathers floating around my ears on a slight breeze. It was everywhere and nowhere all at once.

He watched me with piercing, dark brown eyes. They were stunning; it was like he could see _inside_ of me. His eyebrows were gracefully angled towards his nose in the middle, looking both powerful and dignified. His nose and lips were perfectly smoothed out from his face, like a sculpture; his creamy skin was one solid color, unspotted by reds or whites. His short black hair was smooth and soft looking, but what really caught my attention were the two small, feathered horns jutting out from above his ears…

No, not horns exactly…they were more like…_wings_. Small, noble, graceful wings.

I gasped; "You're an elf."

He cocked his head, getting to his feet. I took a step back, raising my fists in front of me (although fighting an Elf really didn't seem doable).

"I said I'm not going to hurt you."

He stood almost majestically, if that makes sense. My hands dropped again as I stared at him. I was finding it hard to remember what I was afraid of.

"Do you remember what happened?"

The trip to Archosaur. Waking up, afraid. The attack. Edrow's death. The mage. Drowning in the Originia River. A Winged Elf, standing before me.

"Stay away from me!" I took another step back and tripped, landing on my butt.

"You were attacked." His voice hypnotized me for a second; I was unable to move or speak.

He walked over to me, seeming to almost float, "I saw you fly into the Originia River and sink. I pulled you out and healed you."

"You're a Cleric?"

"Yes," his eyes smiled at me, instead of his mouth. That's when I remembered what he was…again.

"Don't touch me!" I flung my hand towards him in a frenzy as he reached for my arm. Instead of coming into contact with his hand and pushing it away, I found myself sliding on my butt backwards, away from him. I hit a rock and lost my balance, landing on my side, skidding and bouncing along until a tree stopped me.

Unfortunately at the speed I was, er, _sliding_, my shoulder smashed into the trunk with a loud _crack_.

I doubled over in pain, clutching at my shoulder.

"Here, let me heal that."

He was standing over me. How the hell did he get here so fast?

Without waiting for an answer he grabbed my arm and moved it off my shoulder. There was a feeling of warmth as he placed his hand on the broken bone and exhaled. I could almost feel the tissue and muscle growing back together within me.

"Why would you heal me?"

"You were drowning. I wasn't going to let you die."

"But I'm a human. I'm your enemy."

He lifted his hands from my shoulder, "I do not consider the other races my enemy as many of my kind do," he changed the subject, "Do you remember what happened?"

I frowned, unsure of whether to trust him.

Well, he _did_ save my life…

"I was travelling to Archosaur."

His eyes asked me why, without his mouth having to say so.

"I was delivering a letter to the Elder there."

"Alone?"

"No," I pushed to my feet, "The son of the Elder of Etherblade was with me."

He stood too, but the motion of standing was almost not there. It was as if one moment he was sitting, and the next he was standing. It just happened.

"We made it to the top of the Bengal Ridge," I wasn't sure why I was going on, "to sleep for the night. Next thing I knew, we were being attacked. Whoever it was, killed Edrow. He tried to get me next but something happened and the next thing I knew I opened my eyes to see you."

"Did you intentionally leave out the part where the man who attacked you was a Mage?"

I frowned, "How would you know?"

"While us Elves are strong in many ways, our magic does not compare to that of a trained Mage or high-class Venomancer. However, the Untamed do not venture off their land, which leaves only a Human Mage who could have sent you flying from the Bengal Ridge to the Originia River."

"But why would a Mage attack the Elder's son?"

"Just like there are societies within the Elves which are focused on ridding the world of one race or another, there are societies within the Humans too."

"You're trying to tell me that there's a society of Humans trying to wipe out the Humans? Sort of hypocritical, isn't it?"

"Not if they are loyal to the Wraiths."

"Wraiths?" I looked at him oddly, then changed my question, "Why are you helping me?"

"Like I have said, I have nothing against Humans."

"Your whole race has been attacking us since the beginning of Creation, yet _you_ were raised to _love thy neighbor?_"

"Many wars have come and gone, but you cannot hold them against any—"

"Well I'm sure the other Elves won't be very happy with the fact that you're aiding a Human. So why bother?"

"They understand," his angled brows arched up for a split second, "it helps keep the peace."

"You're helping me to keep peace between Elves and Humans? What peace are we talking about, exactly?"

His eyes asked me a question wordlessly.

"I mean, we're at war _right now_. So, what peace are you talking about?"

"You must be mistaken. The Winged Elves and Humans are not currently at war. At least, not with each other."

I stopped walking (I had been walking? Damn he was distracting), "Not at war? What are you talking about?"

"The Winged Elves and Humans have been fighting together for a while now. Neither side is happy about it, because of our history, but in a time such as this we must put aside our differences to survive."

I stared at him strangely, "Huh?"

"The war is not against each other, but against the Wraiths."

The Wraiths? Whoever they were, the Elder had been lying to his own people. He kept us thinking that our lives were being taken by the Winged Elves, not these Wraiths. Why wouldn't he tell us the truth? Our soldiers must know, otherwise how else would they fight. But to keep his own people in the dark…

What was it this Elf had told me? There are some Elves and Humans who follow the Wraiths… Whoever that Mage was who attacked me had to belong to one of the societies. Which meant that the letter I had to deliver must have had important information against them…

I had to deliver it now, _no matter what…_


	10. Mage

Disclaimer: I do not own Perfect World (International or otherwise)

Okay, so I'm actually ahead of here in what I've already written, and the chapters DO get longer further on in the story. The shorter chapters just help to show time passing and all. But keep reading; it's going to pick up soon, I promise XD

* * *

"Tell me about these Wraiths," I demanded as I attached my sword and sheath to my side.

"Do you know the story of Pan Gu?"

"Yeah," I ran my thumbs over the seam of the letter, where the edges met.

"Then you know of how his first Creation, made from his shadow, spread corruption and chaos."

I nodded, sitting down by the fire. It was beginning to get dark, and chilly.

"When he realized his mistake, Pan Gu created a flood to destroy his damaged world. Then, he made new Creations to relight the world. But wherever there is light, there is shadow. Those first beings came back. They returned, more cynical and evil than ever. They were angry; they wanted revenge on the three new races. So they returned, more powerful than ever…not quite living, but not quite dead."

I eyed the sealed letter in my hand, thinking now that it must have something to do with the Wraiths, "I need to deliver this to the Elder of Archosaur. I was given instructions to make sure it's delivered no matter what."

"Do you know what it says?"

"I'm not allowed to look inside."

With his eyes, he asked me why the Elder gave me the letter, instead of entrusting it to his own son.

I didn't answer; I couldn't.

"Just tell me which way to head," I stood with determination, "and I'll be off."

I watched him poke at the fire with a stick, "It'll be dark soon; wait until morning."

"I need to get it there as soon as possible."

He looked at me, "It's over a day's journey. Let me fly you in the morning."

"_Fly_ me?" I was appalled.

"It'll be just a few hours by air."

I looked him over, "You don't even have wings."

His eyes frowned at me, "I'm concealing them."

"I'd rather walk than fly with an _Elf_."

"Obviously someone's after you. I don't think that would be wise."

With a sigh of defeat I plopped myself back down next to the fire.

"So, how long have you been a Mage?"

I was startled; that was the first time I was referred to as a Mage. I hadn't even connected the word with what I could do in my own _head._

"I just found out yesterday, when I was attacked."

His eyes nodded, "Until you learn how to control your powers they'll be sparked by fear and anger. Do you know how long you've had them? They usually manifest on your eighteenth birthday."

"I would assume I just got them yesterday. I just turned eighteen then…or maybe a day or two before…" I blushed in embarrassment from not knowing my own birthday.

"Odd, then, that you would be attacked on the day your powers manifested themselves."

"Some call it odd. I call it lucky. Without them I would have met the same fate as Edrow. But I doubt that's the reason they attacked me," I held up the letter, "I think _this_ is what they wanted. Whoever _they_ are."

He seemed to stare through me, "Yes, probably. The letter," (it was creepy how he rarely blinked) "did you notice anything strange about the Mage's actions?"

I shrugged, "He sort of…_taunted_ me before trying to kill me. He said," I bit my lip, "_To the Elder_…"

His eyes frowned.

"But he said it in reference to the letter, since he held it up."

"Then I assume he knew who the letter was for, and you are probably correct in that the letter is what he was after. Anything else?"

I closed my eyes, "He told me I killed him."

"Who?"

"Edrow. He motioned to Edrow," I looked at him sadly, "but for the moment, I thought he meant my dad for some reason. I was…overcome with…_anger_."

"And I'm assuming that's when the first sight of your powers—"

"Yeah," I put my head on my knees, "that's when I first discovered it. Although, I wasn't really sure what had just happened…"

"Go to sleep."

"What?" I eyed him angrily, "It's not even dark. Plus, I still have so many questions. _And _I still don't trust you."

"It's dark enough. You need to wake up early so I can bring you to Archosaur. Save your questions for another time. And it's not like a few more hours will make you trust me anymore, so you may as well get some sleep. I'll wake you in the morning."

I narrowed my brow, "There's no way I can sleep with you here."

He smiled at me with his eyes, "Then let me help you…" he leaned over, ignoring my flinch, and pressed his index and middle fingers against my forehead. Suddenly, a heavy weight fell over my mind, allowing me to mentally relax. I sighed, giving in to the wonderful sensation. I wasn't aware of closing my eyes, or laying down, or the weight from my sword disappearing, or the letter vanishing from between my fingers, or drifting off…

…all I was aware of was the peace and happiness of whatever was happening to me…


	11. Flight to Archosaur

Disclaimer: I do not own Perfect World (International or otherwise)

Okay, so I know that in the actual game, the Untamed aren't "hidden away" and the Humans don't treat women "inferior," but for my story that's how it is, lol. Although... well... you'll see XD

* * *

"Look, I would really rather walk…" I eyed his outstretched arms in fear.

"I'm not going to drop you."

I clutched the sword at my side and the letter in my pocket, "What if I drop things?"

"You won't," he swung his own small pack over his shoulder, then motioned for me to come to him, "Let's go."

"I really don't feel safe letting you carry me."

His eyes seemed to roll without moving, "I carry people all the time; I know what I'm doing."

"It's not _that,_" I scrunched my nose, "I just don't really trust you. What if you carry me up really high and then drop me—_splat_?"

I could swear his eyes laughed.

"I'm not going to do anything to harm you," I couldn't help but believe him, "I was heading to Archosaur anyway. My sister is stationed there."

I frowned, "Why?"

"Archosaur is the meeting place of the Elves and Humans. All business is conducted there. The Humans and Elves who travel to the city trust each other," he reached his hand out again, "if you lived there you would trust me."

I eyed his outstretched fingers, "I guess it would let me get there faster…and I do need to deliver this letter as soon as possible…"

His eyes softened, smiling, "Then let us not waste any more time."

With a deep breath, I took his hand and he pulled me to him, scooping me up in his arms. Wings erupted from his back and he jumped into the air. In fear, I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling myself as tight to him as I could. His wings beat around us, lifting us higher and higher…

"Are you okay?"

I pulled my head back from where I had snuggled it in his shoulder to look up at him. His wings were beating, but we weren't moving; we were hovering. I stole a glance below me and gasped, immediately tightening my grip on his neck and burrowing my head back against his chest. He seemed to get the message and tightened his own grip.

I could tell he was heading towards Archosaur from the wind blowing against my side. With every wing beat, we would rise and fall a little on our path, causing my stomach to drop every now and then.

I kept myself glued to him for at least an hour before I felt safe enough to relax slightly and look around. The sight was terrifying; the ground was so far below. Inhaling, I took a deep breath of air and pushed the thought of falling to my death from my mind. Once I got past the fear, it really was amazing.

I could see so far around me; sights I had never seen or imagined before. I smiled; I couldn't help it. Everything was so amazing, so beautiful. I craned my neck this way and that to see everything I possibly could.

He must have noticed my excitement at the surroundings, because he stopped flying and shifted his hold on me, giving me a better look at everything.

"This is amazing," I said, smiling hugely. It didn't matter if I didn't trust him or not; I couldn't help but relax and smile.

"I suppose it is," he said melodically. His voice just added to the overall beauty of the moment, as did his feather soft touch as he held me. I swear it's almost as though I couldn't feel him against me.

"May I ask you a question?" he asked, his musical voice turning haunting.

"Go ahead."

"Your Elder," he stared off in the direction of Etherblade as he spoke, "is his name _Dul_?"

"I think so," I eyed him strangely, a nervous tingling erupting in my stomach, "why?"

"It's nothing," he looked down at me with now happy eyes, and the nervousness went away.

I swear, he had this weird ability to hypnotize me with his gaze.

"Let us continue to Archosaur," the rhythm of his wings changed and we were moving once again.

"It's still strange that you help me," I said, still paying close attention to everything around me.

"I told you," he smoothly twisted us sideways to avoid a bird; I couldn't even feel the difference of movement, "I do not judge based on race. I would kill one of my own kin if I knew they were guilty of a crime."

I looked up at him questioningly, and he seemed to read my mind.

"I am not a part of the military or like the politicians who fight and travel back and forth from Archosaur. I am a Cleric. I will heal those who are wounded, yes, but I am no part of anything more. That is to say, I will not hesitate to bring a Wraith down. But I do not deal with trades and treaties. My sister, however, is highly ranked. She just about lives in Archosaur."

"Your sister?"

"Yes," his eyes surveyed my expression, "unlike Humans, the Elves are open to equality with women. We have many female commanders and captains within our military rankings."

"Lucky…" I muttered to myself, squinting below me to make out a small path.

"Look," his eyes led mine forward, and I gasped. There in the distance were the walls of Archosaur, just as magnificent as when I had first seen them. I tried to quiet the nerves in my stomach as we flew, knowing that although the walls were within view, we still had a way to go.


	12. Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own Perfect World (International or otherwise)

So, right now it's pretty simple to figure out the travel-path that Xeria takes, but later on it might get confusing, but, sorry, I can't post links on here, so you'll have to google a map yourself if you want, or just humor me by pretending it makes perfect sense.

I know in the next few chapters I keep saying "I'll link to stuff soon!" but then I eventually realize I can't, so, just ignore those. I'm too lazy to go back and replace all those chapters just to take those notes off the top, lol. (I edited this chapter though, which is why I can say this and also why there's annoying X's instead of line breaks again TwT sniffsniff…)

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"What will you do once you deliver your letter to the Elder?"

I shrugged, making sure to keep a strong hold on him as I watched the walls of Archosaur grow, "I guess he'll either give me some return quest or I'll just hang in the city for a while. It's always been my dream to live here. I don't want to return home yet, and I don't know what to do about Edrow. I feel so guilty. He died while escorting me…"

The Elf looked down at me with sorrow-filled eyes, "It's not your fault. And after what happened, I'm sure the Elder will assign you an escort for your trip back to Etherblade."

I bit my lip, "I don't even want to go back."

"What about your family?"

"Er, well, my ma and I live in Hidden Heroes Village, and my stupid relatives from Timberfield decided times were too damn hard to live alone, so they kinda moved in. Although they're calling it _just a visit._ So, I'm not really worried about my ma, I mean, I hate my relatives and all, but at least I know they'll help look after her."

"Then I assume your father is in the military? Considering you specified only yourself and your mother living in Hidden Heroes."

"Well," I sighed, "my dad _was_ in the military. Until…"

"Say no more," his eyes brushed over me full of concern and comfort, and suddenly all the worry and unhappiness inside of me vanished. I frowned; how the hell did he do that?

I craned my neck back towards the massive city we were approaching and was surprised to see that we were descending to the ground by the West entrance.

We landed gently, and he set me on my feet in one fluid motion. My legs shook a bit from the long flight, but other than that I was just plain excited. Here I was, standing outside the city of my dreams.

"I was going to go straight to my sister," he spoke, setting a hand lightly on my shoulder to prevent me from walking off, "but would you like me to bring you to the Elder? I could fly you to him; he's located on the opposite side of the city, the East. Plus, flying would give you a chance to see the city as a whole, and get familiar with the overall layout."

I smiled politely, "I'm sure I'll find him," I glanced into the city, noting the people bustling here and there, pushing their way through the overly crowded streets.

"There are four districts," he motioned towards each one as he spoke, "North, South, East, and West. Most of the main activity can be found on this side, the West. But you can find merchants and such in most every district. The East however, is mainly the Elder's side. There is a harbor off its edge, so not many sellers have settled there. I would stick to the West district if you're afraid of getting lost, or the North and South if you want less crowded areas. Also, there are two wizard trainers, North and South, who could teach you a few things. But they are not highly skilled, and they require large sums of money for their teachings."

"I think I'd like to keep the fact that I'm a mage a secret," I smiled sarcastically at him, "at least for now. I'd rather not have more people coming after me."

He laughed with his eyes, "Of course," looking at me intensely he asked, "can I help you with anything else?"

I looked around me, shoving my hands into my pockets with a shrug, "No, I think that's it," I turned to him, "It was interesting to meet you. You've definitely influenced my thoughts on Winged Elves, although, I still don't completely trust you."

He nodded in acknowledgement.

"I thank you for saving my life, and only regret that you were not there to help Edrow. Also, I thank you for the ride," I smiled, "I actually enjoyed it, you know, once I stopped wanting to pee my pants. I also would like to ask you not to tell anyone what I am; I'm afraid to even think the word after being attacked. I don't just mean the mage thing either, I mean that I carry the _letter_," I whispered the last word, "obviously whoever wanted it is still out there."

"Do not worry," he tipped his head forward, in a slight bow, "And now, I shall be going. I wish you all the luck, and I hope you find the dream that you are looking for in Archosaur."

"Thank you," he turned to walk off, and that's when I remembered, "wait!"

He turned to me with questioning eyes.

"You never told me your name."

"You never asked."

I frowned stubbornly, "Well?"

"Well what?" His eyes were playful.

I rolled my own, "Oh, just tell me."

He looked amused, "Arcon."

"Xeria," I stuck my hand out awkwardly. He took it apprehensively, like he didn't know if he should, and we shook.

My hand still in his I asked, "What about your sister? In case I ever run into her."

"Lanya," he replied, then pulled my hand to his lips and kissed it, "I hope to see you again. I feel as though I can expect great things from you; you are a very special girl, Xeria."

I let out a bark of laughter, "Wow, what politeness."

He let go of my hand, his eyes smiling. I could almost feel laughter in the air, even though there was no sign of it on his face. It creeped me out that his eyes could be so full of expression when his mouth didn't move at all, unless he spoke.

I looked him over for the last time; there were so many questions I wanted to ask about Winged Elves. But, hell, I was in friggin _Archosaur._ There was too much other stuff to look at to think about stupid Elves. Plus, I had to deliver the letter. I smiled a goodbye, knowing I would probably never see him again.

And with a final nod, he turned, and walked out of my life.


	13. The Elder of Archosaur

Disclaimer: I do not own Perfect World (International or otherwise)

Finally, this chapter will show you what the rest of the story was building up to. Of course, it's only building up to more buildup…uhh yeah…

And as much as I wanna post a map for you to follow, fanfiction doesn't allow links here lol

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

There were too many places to look at once.

I decided to take the long way to the East district; circling my way around the West and North, instead of cutting straight through the heart (although I was interested in that bright light that shot out of the center).

There were so many people everywhere that it was hard to walk. I had to stand on my tip-toes to see all the tailors and merchants and jewel craftsmen. It was amazing; there was just so much going on, so many people, so many different stores.

There was an especially large group of people crowded around someone named Huo. I could hear mutters of crazy stones and see flashes of light reflecting off swords as people practiced dueling with one another. I gripped the handle of my sword as I continued on, in case someone approached me to duel. (I was really pleased to see _females_ with weapons and fighting skills.)

I passed a group of children putting on a play for their audience. Human adults stopped to watch the Human children, but the Winged Elves pushed past, unconcerned with the young.

It took me a long time to make my way through the crowds. Eventually I passed by the wizard trainer in the North; there were also trainers for clerics, archers, and warriors. Two seats stood empty all the way to one side; Untamed trainers. Apparently the trainers were just as rarely seen as the actual race.

That is, if the stories my father had told me were all true.

And after hearing Arcon's stories, I was beginning to question things.

There was a circle of Elven clerics with their trainer, working on healing the bloody body of someone clearly mauled. I froze as I got a glimpse of the person lying between them; should they really be healing him outside? Shouldn't he be in an infirmary? But even as I watched, the man's breathing regulated, and I could tell he would be fine.

A couple regal looking archers exchanged tips with their own trainer, standing tall and proud, foreheads adorned with bands inscribed with little winged elves. Warriors took turns dueling each other with dull-tip swords; their trainer called out tips and commands for each swing and block.

My eyes paused on the wizard trainer. He was slumped back in his chair, eyes shut in a nap, arms crossed. No one surrounded him.

I frowned; if the Winged Elves were not our enemies, then why _weren't _there many mages? Was it truly the Wraiths who were killing us off? It didn't make sense; why wouldn't they just kill _all_ the Humans while they were at it?

I shook the questions from my mind and continued on; as much as I wanted to enjoy the sights of Archosaur, I had an important message to deliver.

A message so important it cost Edrow his life.

Immediately I was overcome with guilt; how could I be so heartless to forget his sacrifice for me and for this mission? I bit my lip in determination and quickened my pace; no more sight-seeing, I had a letter to deliver.

As I entered the East district I could smell the ocean and hear the boats bumping against the harbor. It was significantly less crowded here; the only people were a few fishermen unloading their day's catch, and some important formal looking people grouped together by a little house.

I assumed that was where the Elder lived.

I made my way over to the house as the group of people began to file inside. I called out to them to wait, that I had a letter for the Elder. An elderly, white-haired Mage stepped forward and offered me a kind smile.

Wow, was this guy a lot better than the Elder in Etherblade. I definitely wasn't getting any creepy vibes from his kind-hearted expression and almost choreographed movements. He motioned for the rest of the group to wait inside as I approached. When it was just the two of us left outside he asked, "You have a letter for me?"

"Yes, it's from the Elder of Etherblade."

He eyed me strangely, "I do not understand."

I opened my mouth to explain more, but I was pushed suddenly aside by a young looking woman with striking features, glossy black hair, and a familiar band encircling her brow.

"Elder," she bowed respectfully, touching fist to palm at stomach level, and straightened up, "I have the reports from Winged Elf Hsui, Count Misfortune, and the Swiftwind Recluse." She offered him a rolled up piece of parchment with dainty fingers. I eyed her elegant looking bow, and the strange feathered wing-type horns that all Elves had on their head.

The Elder quickly looked over the report, his face growing worried; "This is terrible news. I will have to discuss this with the others," he motioned towards the waiting people in his house, "have you received word from the Celestial Elder yet?"

"No, not yet, Sir," she took the sealed package he offered her in return.

"Deliver this to Tien. I'm sure he's lurking somewhere in the North district still. Oh, and Lanya," he stopped her to speak something in another language. She looked frightened for a moment, then seemed to regain her composure and bowed in return before heading off.

I watched her walk off; so that was Arcon's sister. Well, it made sense; they both had striking features, a creamy skin color, glossy hair, and delicately slanted eyebrows.

The Elder turned back to me with the same questioning gaze he had left me with, "You say you have a letter for me, concerning the Etherblade Elder?"

"Uh, well, I guess it concerns him," I offered, holding the letter out before me. He took it and unrolled it, skimming the words hastily. His face turned from confusion, to shock, to anger, and then to me.

"Is this a joke?" he asked anxiously.

"What?"

"Remain here."

"Oh, okay," I could feel butterflies build in my stomach as he rushed into his house to consult with the others. The letter must have been _really_ important. I chewed on my lip impatiently, even though he was only inside the house for a few minutes. When he exited, with the others following, I turned to him expectantly and excitedly.

"Her," he pointed at me, brows narrowed, "_arrest that girl!_"

My mouth dropped open in horror.


	14. The Contents of the Letter

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Perfect World, International or otherwise. But I do know where you can go to play it: perfectworld .com (never would have guessed that was the address, right? XP)

okay, i randomly throw in "Scanning" so let's just pretend thats an actual Mage thing (Scanning an object to see who's hands it has passed through, or to see if it speaks truth or lies. lol random, but deal with it)

The next chapter I post will probably have a link to a map or screenshot having to do with the story, if links can be posted here. I tried to link to perfectworld and it sorta got deleted so I'm not sure if I can link to screenshots, but I'll try XD

Btw, the X in Xeria is pronounced as a Z, obvious, but I figured just in case sum1 didnt know...haha (Zeh-ree-yah)

Dul is pronounced sort of like "duel" with a slight accent towards "dull" but more like "duel" then "dull" o.O

Arcon is pretty easy (Ar-khon) ...Lanya too (Lahn-Yuh)

Um... Edrow is also an obvious-ish one, although its not broken down like Ed-row, more like Eh-drow.

Okay, well, that was random. Carry on then XD

* * *

"Let me go!" I cried angrily as two strong warriors _escorted_ me toward the center of Archosaur, "why are you doing this!?"

Their faces remained stoic as they forced me along, my arms bent up behind my back and enclosed in strongly crafted handcuffs.

"At least tell me what I've done wrong!"

"Don't try to talk your way out of this, just because you're having doubts whether or not you did the right thing," the Elder spoke from in front of me. All I could see was his back as he led the small procession to the heart of the city. There were two more warriors behind me and my two captors, and behind them trailed the interested political figures that had been meeting with the Elder moments before I arrived. I couldn't turn around to see their faces, so I had no idea what expression they held against me.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I screamed, and when no one answered said, "Please, I don't know what's happening! I was just told to deliver a letter!"

"Don't try to confuse me," the Elder stopped by an empty wall, "you can't undo what you've already done."

"But what have I done!?" my anger turned to worry and sadness as hot tears started to leak from my eyes, "the Etherblade Elder gave me a quest! I'm just following orders!"

"I doubt he ordered you to do that."

"Do what!?"

The Elder ignored me and placed his palms against the wall, exhaling and muttering in a language I couldn't understand. The stones beneath his hands grew bright, then fell back, opening into a dark spiral staircase that wound down beneath the city. He started in after a regal looking elf holding a torch. My _companions_ forced me in after, and the other two warriors carried torches in the rear. From the sound of the footsteps, only a few of the men the Elder had been meeting with followed us down; the rest held back at the entrance.

I could hear the stones slide back into place as the little bit of light leaking in vanished. The staircase before me looked never-ending, spiraling down into black nothingness.

"I was supposed to deliver a letter to you," I kept my voice low; for some reason, the dungeon-like quality of the stairs made me feel as though raising my voice would be disrespectful.

"I am well aware of the letter that you and Edrow were supposed to deliver to me," his head twitched to the side, almost as though he was about to face me, then thought better of it, "I already have it in my possession."

"What?" Okay, now I was completely confused, "How could you have it?"

"It was located on Edrow's body; as were the burns and marks of his fighting a Mage."

"Yes!" I had forgotten about the Mage, "A Mage attacked us! He killed Edrow—there was nothing I could do!"

The Elder slowly shook his head, "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Why did you kill him, young Mage?"

I gasped, "You think _I_ killed him?"

He stopped, causing the procession to stop, and turned to me with sorrow-filled eyes, "It is too late, young Mage. You have given me your confession. There is no turning back from this point. I do not understand why you killed him, or why you left his body lying atop that hill with the letter that was supposed to be delivered to me. Obviously the letter wasn't what you were after," he waved the parchment I had delivered to him in the air, "you merely admitted to the crime, and not the reason. So if your game is to try and get me to figure it out on my own, I can assure you I have no idea why you would have done it. Why attack and kill Edrow? Why confess to it by letter? Why act then, like you have no idea why you're being arrested? You ask me many questions, when it is I who should be asking you."

My mind swirled, not comprehending what was going on. I was shoved forward, and our march continued down the tunnel.

"You're saying the letter I gave you was a confession to the murder of Edrow? I can assure you I did not write that letter; the Elder of Etherblade gave it to me, _specifically_ to me, and told me to deliver it to you. I never opened the envelope nor laid eyes on its contents. I did not murder Edrow; we were attacked. Our attackers killed him, then tried to kill me. But instead of killing me, something happened and I ended up flying into the River. After that, I came here, to finish that quest I was given. The letter was never in the possession of Edrow."

There was silence as the Elf leading us opened a metal door, and rows upon rows of cells came into view.

"The letter was on his body when we found him."

I narrowed my brow as I was led down the row of cells, avoiding eye contact with the starved prisoners who stretched out a hand towards the warriors, as if asking for their freedom.

"The letter couldn't have been on his body because I had it all along!" I chewed my lip in thought, then said, "Why would I write you a letter confessing to the murder of Edrow, only to deny it?"

"That's what I don't understand," he stopped outside of a cell and motioned for the two warriors behind me to unlock it. They passed their torches to the following men and stepped forward.

"What are you playing at?" the Elder asked me, meeting my gaze with his own quizzical look, "is there some greater plan which you are setting up? Or have you just decided that you made a mistake in confessing, and want to be let free? There is no denying the letter was written by you; it was Scanned by one of our most powerful Elders for traces of any lies or other involvements. You were the only Human to ever touch the letter, and the letter speaks only the truth."

The two men holding my arms led me into the cell and dropped me there; my hands still locked behind my back. I fell to my knees, squinting at the floor in confusion and frustration, "How did you even know to look for Edrow there?"

"The same powerful Elder who Scanned it had a premonition and rushed here at once for help," I heard the cell door close and lock behind me, "he _also_ had a premonition about you belonging to a group of traitors; did you not, _Dul?"_

"That I did."

My heart beating furiously, I turned to face the man who had just spoken; one of those who had trailed along at the back of the procession. Even before I saw his sick, twisted face I recognized his voice.

"_You?_" my shock quickly turned to fierce anger as the Elder of Etherblade smiled poisonously in my direction, sending chills of fear and resentment down my spine.


	15. Imprisoned

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Perfect World, International or otherwise. But I do know where you can go to play it: perfectworld .com (never would have guessed that was the address, right? XP)

Yeah, I said I'd have some pix for this chapter...but I don't. My laptop crashed...and then my desktop monitor died...of course...so I hadnt been able to update or R&R anyone...which also means all my screenshots I had are...gone...from my...sniff...laptop...

Well, here u go...even tho...this empty feeling inside...can only be cured by...lappy...sniff

* * *

I stared at the ceiling, lying on my back. My cuffed hands felt uncomfortable pushing into my spine under me but I didn't care enough to sit up. I didn't understand what was going on. I tried to sort through all the information I gathered from the Archosaur Elder's answers, but still I was lost. The Etherblade Elder, Dul, as Arcon had called him, had something to do with this; that I was certain. _First he gives me a quest with his son, continually confirming that **I** would be turning 18 before reaching Archosaur, and emphasizing to me that **I** had to deliver the letter, not Edrow, his **son**, but **me**, the girl who he hated all his life._

Okay, if that wasn't totally suspicious, I don't know what is.

I mean, I guess I was a total idiot for trusting him to begin with…but hey, I always wanted to get out of that god forsaken boring ass place and see some real action.

Of course, the action I wanted to see really didn't involve Edrow's death…

I frowned; _Dul supposedly had some sort of premonition about his son being hurt, and another about me being some sort of traitor. Apparently, that's how they knew to look for Edrow before I even arrived here. But why did Edrow's body contain the letter that I swear I was given to deliver?_ I bit my lip; _the letter I delivered was a confession…I'm assuming it was **my** confession of murdering Edrow._ I thought about how we were attacked;_ Is it just a coincidence that a Mage attacked us on my 18th birthday, when I first discovered I was a Mage as well? Not to mention the strange way he told me I killed him and that I had to…_

I sat up; "That's it!" _The Mage must have had something to do with my so called confession! He told me I killed Edrow, and as far as anyone knows, I **did** kill him! And he made sure to hand me the letter—no, a **different** letter that he wrote, which had my confession on it!_

I frowned and lay back down, _That doesn't make much sense…I mean, it does and it doesn't._ I shook my head; _Dul's involved somehow, I just know it. After all, the Archosaur Elder said Dul had the premonitions, and Dul sniffed my letter with magic to see if it was touched by anyone else. If he **had** truly sniffed it he would have realized that both the Mage who attacked us **and** Arcon had handled it…so he had to have lied. But why would he lie and why hadn't anyone else sniffed it? Do the other Elders really trust him enough to leave it in his hands?_

I concentrated, trying to remember what else the Archosaur Elder had said. _Supposedly he also had Dul check it for lies, which it was full of, since I didn't freaking kill Edrow. It's only probable that Dul has to be working with the Mage…_

I bit my lip and sat up, hunching over so that my head was hanging loosely over my chest. _Just because I don't like him doesn't mean I can automatically assume such horrible things about him. After all, the other Elder's all trust him and respect him greatly, especially to listen to him and have him sniff the letter…_

I clenched my hands behind my back; I was frustrated that I couldn't figure out what was going on, and angry that Dul lied to the other Elder's like that just to get back at me. Was that his plan all along? Did he really sacrifice his own son just to get even with me? Was _he_ the Mage that attacked us? And if so, was Edrow truly dead?

"I don't get it!" I shouted, throwing my head back.

"I didn't think you would."

My head snapped up to face the man in front of me, and I felt a fiery hate ignite in my chest.

"You set me up!"

Dul's brows slanted in fury, "You think I set you up?"

"Everything points to you!" I yelled, wanting to lunge at him and wrap my fingers around his throat.

"Why would I bother myself with setting you up?"

My fingers sparked as my teeth clenched, but no matter how angry I became I knew I wouldn't be able to cast any magic; for the three days I had been locked up a drug had been administered to me each morning, suppressing the magic running through my veins.

"I know it was you!" I screamed, ignoring the gazes from the other prisoners, "You sent me here with Edrow only to kill him and have me blamed for it! You wanted revenge!"

His gaze turned to one of mourning, his voice lowering to a whisper, "You think I would kill…my own son?"

I stared into his eyes and my temper died down; I could see the pain and suffering reflected in the tears that gathered there.

"I didn't kill him."

Without warning his gaze turned to one of hatred and he flicked his wrist; I was forced to the front of the cell, slammed against the bars, and suspended in mid-air, with the feeling of someone's fingers enclosing around my throat.

"Dul," the Archosaur Elder stepped calmly from the shadows, a look of understanding on his face. Lanya stood tentatively at his side, her hand resting on her bow unsurely. With a guilty look at the two of them Dul let out a deep breath and I was slowly lowered back to my feet. The grip on my neck vanished and I coughed instinctively, not knowing whether to feel angry or scared.

"Forgive me," Dul bowed his head towards the Elder and Elf, then turned to me with a mixture of sorrow and hatred.

I watched him exit and saw Lanya stare after him curiously.

"Xeria," the Archosaur Elder stepped forward once Dul had vanished, his brows narrowed in my direction, "We have found more proof that you have murdered Edrow. Some of your hairs, tested by our very best, were found under Edrow's fingernails and wrapped around his fingers. Now we know there was in fact a struggle between the two of you, and combined with the other evidence we found, we are sure you are the murderer."

"What other evidence?" I asked suspiciously.

He turned away from me, motioning for Lanya to follow him as he replied; "You will learn of it in your trial next week. Now Lanya, let us continue on. The prisoner, Marx, is this way."

I watched the two of them continue down the rows of cells, sending a pleading look in Lanya's direction as she glanced back at me…


	16. Escape

I do not own Perfect World.

I am also unable to post links to maps and pix of my story. I'll try to find a way around it I guess, but for now, sorry. Google a map urself I guess^^ (the Mines mentioned in this chapter are to the west of archosaur on the map, right outside the city)

And in case you don't know: in the game, Humans fly on swords, Untamed on stingrays, and Elves with wings.

Ah, I reli hafta work on the outline for the rest of this, because I just realized i know every event I want to happen, without knowing how to transition to each one T.T haha, so um, yeah. im so stressed out about that^^;;

This chapters longer then the others (finally) and sorry it took so long to post XD enjoy!

* * *

The cells lining the walls around me were motionless; their occupants asleep. A few lit candles caused a shadow of flickering light to lick along the stone walls and mossy floor. I squinted into the darkness; something had woken me. I slowly sat up, trying to make as little movement and noise as possible; I had the strange feeling I was being watched. All was quiet throughout the dungeon-like prison I was in, like every other night. I must have been awakened by a mouse or some other little creature scurrying about the stones.

With a final examining sweep, I brought my head back down onto the cold, damp floor and closed my eyes.

_Don't make a sound…_

I sat up with a start, my eyes bursting open. I twisted my head this way and that, holding my breath in silence as I looked for the source of the whisper.

Nothing was there.

I backed myself against the stone wall behind me and shut my eyes, allowing my other senses to kick in tenfold; I could barely see anyway, and the flickering candlelight made everything more confusing. I desperately wished I knew how to control my magic to protect myself. Although, with the injections I had been given while in prison, any magic I _could_ figure out how to cast, wouldn't work.

I listened to the faint sounds of slumber from the other prisoners for a moment, but didn't hear anything else.

That's when I smelled it.

It wasn't a disgusting damp smell like I expected from being locked up underground, instead, it was sweet. I took a slow, deep breath, inhaling the perfume-like fragrance before I felt a hand on my shoulder. My eyes opened like a shot and a scream gathered in my throat, but never left it.

Arcon was kneeling before me, one hand on my shoulder, the other across my mouth. His eyes told me to be silent, and I obeyed.

He whispered to me, only it sounded more like a thought inside my own head then a whisper, _Come with me…_

I nodded, and he lifted his hand from my mouth, motioning me to follow him out. I slipped through my slightly open cell door, not wanting to touch it for fear of making a creaking sound, and followed him quietly down the passageway.

You don't know how happy I was that the floor was covered in a thin layer of moss; it helped to muffle my footsteps. Arcon's, of course, didn't need muffling. He might as well have been floating along.

After a few minutes, which felt more like a few hours, we reached the bottom of the stairs. He stopped me with his arm and motioned for me to crouch down as he checked if the coast was clear. When he was satisfied, I began to follow him up the spiral staircase, pressing myself against the outer wall as though I was more hidden that way.

My eyes wandered over his back; I was curious as to how his wings unfolded and refolded without ripping his clothing apart.

I frowned to myself; _Duh. Magic._

At the top of the staircase he stopped me again, pressing his ear against the doorway, his eyes closed. I got the strange feeling that he was _listening_ for someone. I eyed the thick stone wall wondering how anyone could hear through it, then told myself _Duh_ once again.

Without noticing what he did, because I was too busy examining the strange wings that jutted out of his head, the door opened, and we were staring at the center of Archosaur. We stepped quickly out and the door closed smoothly behind us, abandoning us under a canopy of stars.

_You must leave the city…_

I looked at him, sending him an expression that showed I had no idea how to do that without getting caught.

He reached out a hand, his eyes telling me it was all okay, and I realized he wanted me to fly with him. I bit my lip; I trusted him. I had to.

I gripped onto him as he scooped me up into his arms and his wings unfolded. With one flap we were pushed up into the air, the center of Archosaur shrinking beneath me.

"There!"

We craned our necks in the direction of the shout at the same time, and noticed Warriors and Archers gathering on the grounds below us. The Elder of Archosaur, accompanied by Dul, ran to join them, and spotted us.

"Faster!" I shouted, even though Arcon was already beating his wings as fast as he could.

"She killed my son! I want you to bring her to me—alive!"

I chanced another glance and saw Elves unfurl their wings and Warriors mount their swords. Arrows began to wiz past, missing us by inches.

"We have to hide!" I screamed to Arcon, but he was already diving, his wings tight against his body. We were falling to the ground on an angle, head first.

I held on tightly, burying my face into him as more arrows sliced through the air around us. I felt bursts of heat and droplets of water graze my skin from the few casted magic attacks.

Then we had landed; Arcon had managed to open his wings last second, cushioning our landing. As he let go of me, my knees buckled and I did a sort of tumble to the ground.

"You have to hide," he turned to me and pointed to the Mines behind me, "go in there. I'll lead them in a different direction." His face registered pain for a moment, then went back to the stoic calm it usually was.

But the look in his eyes, the truth, made me rush to him. That's when I noticed the red on his wings, and his hand against his side.

"You're hurt!"

"I'll be fine, I'm a Cleric, remember?" his eyes pleaded with me to hide, and I couldn't help but give in. I backed into the Mines, my eyes trailing over his wounds. Just as I got to the entrance I could see the Elves and Warriors descending from above.

_Go…_

I turned and ran inside, searching for a crevice to hide myself in case they searched the Mines. I could hear voices from outside, but couldn't make out what they were saying. In a panic I frantically ran my hands over the walls, searching for any place to hide.

I froze in fear; the Mine reached a dead end. A cave-in had caused boulders to block any further in. I turned around, feeling along the other wall, making my way back to the entrance. As I neared it, I slowly began to make out the conversation going on.

"Where is she!?" Dul screamed, "She killed my son! I want her locked up!"

The Elder of Archosaur's voice was barely audible, but it sounded like he said something about freeing a convict and breaking the law… which, obviously, made sense.

"Where is she!?"

"I don't know," Arcon's voice answered calmly, "she ran off after I put her down."

"Why would you free her, Arcon?" a familiar female voice floated to me, full of authority and pain, "you know the consequences…"

"What I know is that she was innocent."

"Lies!" Dul sounded like he was on the verge of killing someone, "She killed my son! She is not innocent! Search for her! She must be nearby! She couldn't have gotten too far! Are you deaf!? I said search for her! Search the Mines!"

My heart skipped a beat; I had completely forgotten to keep searching for a place to hide! I had been too distracted by the conversation! I frantically felt around for anything—_Ah!_ There was a small space between a rock and the wall; I squeezed myself between the two as best I could and held my breath; I could hear footsteps echoing against the walls.

The Warrior who was searching had a torch; something I didn't consider when I shoved myself behind a stupid rock.

There were more shouts from outside, but I couldn't make out what was being said; my ears were blocked by rock and wall.

Then the Elder of Archosaur spoke, and by the volume of his voice I could tell he must have entered the cave himself.

"You three!" _Oh god there were three Warrior's searching in here!? Thank Pan Gu they didn't find me! _"Get out immediately! These Mines are not safe!"

"But Dul—!"

"Never-mind what Dul said! She's not in here; I would be able to sense her Magic if she was. Now come on, before it caves in on you!"

The sound of footsteps faded off, and I knew they were gone. I waited a few minutes, trying to make out what was being said, but I couldn't understand anything. I knew it was stupid, but my curiosity got the better of me and I crept out from behind the rock, tip-toeing to the entrance of the Mines where I could hear better.

"Lanya," the Archosaur Elder's voice was both gentle and authoritative, "I place his punishment in your hands; after all, he is one of your people."

I peered around the edge of the wall in time to see her bow, fist in hand. He returned it with a nod, then turned to Dul and the other Warriors, motioning for them to be on their way. I cautiously watched them fly off, then turned my attention back on Lanya and Arcon. The other Eves had remained behind; probably loyal to Lanya.

"Arcon," she stood before him, tall and elegant; it was obvious she outranked him, "you have broken the law. I cannot lift a punishment from you because you are my brother; order is order, and law is law. You have assisted a criminal in escaping from prison; you have set a murderer back on the loose. The Elder and the others have gone out looking for her; all you have done is help make her punishment worse when they catch her. You have betrayed me, brother, by turning against my beliefs, by—"

"I know she is innocent."

Lanya stared down her slanted brow at him, looking fierce, "You must pay for what you have done, Arcon."

"I accept my punishment openly and happily," he straightened himself up, bringing himself to his full height, wings outstretched; my mouth dropped at how noble he looked.

"You should beg at my feet."

He smiled mockingly at her with his eyes, "I will not grovel. I know I have broken the law, and I accept my punishment; I knew the consequences from the moment I decided to free her. But I will never step aside when I know someone innocent is being punished by someone guilty."

Lanya's hand automatically went to her bow, her mouth curving down into a snare, "You have no right to talk to me that way."

Arcon stared at her calmly, but intently.

With a deep, composing breath, Lanya let her hand release it's hold on her bow and instead placed it on Arcon's shoulder.

"She will be caught, Arcon, and you will still be punished. If not by me, then by the Council of Elders."

He stared at her, unwavering.

"I banish you from the lands of Humans and Winged Elves. You are not one of us until you regain your honor by completing my quest. Go to the land of the Untamed, and do not return until you have gathered together an army to help us fight against the Wraiths."

Arcon raised his chin slightly, looking down his nose at Lanya, "No one, Human or Elf, has ever been able to locate the Untamed. You want me to go there and ask for assistance in this war?"

"And do not return until you do so," she spoke each word slowly and carefully, emphasizing every syllable. I could only see the side of her face from where I was, but it looked like she smiled at Arcon; a tiny, small, sisterly smile.


	17. Lanya's Quest and Arcon's Banishment

Disclaimer: I do not own Perfect World (International or otherwise).

By the way, the more reviews I get and the faster I get them, the faster I update my story XD However, I got like no reviews for my last chapter but ima post this anyways because I made you all wait so long^^

* * *

"Are you listening to me at all? Hello?" I reached up and pulled on Arcon's face, "Why won't you talk to me?"

His eyes remained on his flight path, ignoring me as I poked and prodded at him.

"I want to know what's going on! I want to know where we are going!"

I could swear he rolled his eyes without actually moving them.

"We've been flying for a really long time now and you haven't said one word!"

I clutched him tighter after accidentally looking down; flying was still freaking terrifying.

"What happened at the Mines? Why did you rescue me? What did your sister mean when she said you're banished? Why are the Elders after me? Where are we going? Oi!" I yanked on his ear. Hard.

His eyes glanced down at me, his expression stoic.

"Can you please take one friggin' moment to tell me what's going on!?"

His eyes flicked back to the air in front of him. I squinted in the direction he was looking, but couldn't see anything more then dark sky.

"Do you know where you're going? Can you even see where you're going?"

He tightened his grip on me, holding me closer to his chest.

"Arcon! Oi, Arcon!" I was getting really annoying, "Can you please answer me? Where the hell are we going?"

"You're really quite annoying, you know," his voice floated across my thoughts, both irritated and amused, as though from inside my own head.

I'm pretty sure somewhere on my forehead a vein was throbbing, "_I'm_ annoying? You're the one ignoring me! We've been flying for hours and you won't even tell me where we're going!"

"We have to get to Untamed lands," and that was that. Simply said, yet spoken in a tone that let you know the conversation ended there.

I frowned; knowing we were heading to the Untamed lands didn't exactly paint a picture in my mind. About 90% of the maps I had ever seen only included lands that belonged to us Humans. The few others I laid eyes on had included Elven land, but nothing else. As far as I knew, the land of the Untamed was full of lava and poison gas.

My heart jumped as we began plummeting downward; Arcon had tucked his wings back and slanted his body diagonally, head-first. I squinted against the rushing air and darkness, then breathed a sigh of relief as our descent came to an end, and the tall Elf placed me on my feet.

I staggered a little as the feeling returned to my legs, then glanced around.

"Where are we?" It looked like a very small island.

"Just inside the border of the Untamed lands. In the middle of Pierced Heart Lake."

I took in my surroundings as he kneeled to rest, "Your words mean nothing to me."

"You know of Swiftwind Tribe?"

"Yea, duh," I crossed my arms in annoyance. He may have saved my life (twice) and helped me out (more then twice) but he was still an Elf.

"Pierced Heart Lake is south of Swiftwind Tribe."

I bit my lip, "Oh."

For a brief moment his face changed it's expression, and I knew he was still in pain.

"Are you okay?"

"These injuries are nothing." His face had regained its calm composure.

I frowned; what a stubborn Elf, "Let me see."

I approached him and squinted in the moonlight, "Your wings are bleeding. I thought you healed them back at the Mines."

"There was not enough time, we had to leave immediately."

"Why?" I shook my head, "Never-mind that for now. Can you heal them?"

He closed his eyes and slowly exhaled. What looked like a chill passed through his wings; the holes from where the arrows pierced him seemed to shudder, then fall motionless.

"I...I can't," his brow twitched for an instance; an expression of frustration, "I was afraid of this. Those arrows which pierced me were dipped in Cactopod venom; a strategy which Elves use to stop wounds from healing."

I looked at him, concerned, "Will you be okay?"

He stood, stretching his wings out to their full length, "I'll be fine. The wounds are not deep, nor are they critical. The venom is not permanent either. I cannot heal them myself, not until the effects of the venom wear off at least."

"How long will that be?"

"A few days."

I frowned, "We should have waited before coming here then. You shouldn't have flown in this condition; your wounds have opened more."

"We had no choice; I was banished. That gave me until nightfall to leave Human and Elven lands, otherwise they had the right to kill me."

I looked up at the night sky; it seemed like we had just made it then.

"How could your own sister do something like this?"

His eyes traveled over my face, "I do not understand."

"Well, I mean, she's your own sister, yet she showed no mercy on you," I shrugged, "does she really care so much for her rank and so little for you?"

He paused, eyes locked emotionlessly and unblinkingly onto mine, "Xeria," he re-folded his wings as he spoke, "Lanya showed the most mercy she was able to. You do not understand the sort of freedom she gave me. If she were not to banish me, I would have to be punished. Do you know what the punishment is when an Elf is declared a traitor?"

I shook my head.

"The Elf in question, the Elf deemed to be a traitor, has his wings cut off."

Before I could make any sort of reply, he continued, "It is of the utmost shame and pain to have ones wings cut off. When an Elf loses his or her wings, they are converted to the lowest of the low—please do excuse me for my following words—they become the utmost filth of this world; they become Human."

I frowned, "Interesting to see in what regard you hold me."

Without so much as a reassuring _Well of course I don't think that of YOU, Xeria, _Arcon went on, "And if Lanya were to spare me such a fate worse then death, I would be turned over to the Council of Elders as a traitor of the pact formed between our two races. In the hands of them, my sentence would be death. By banishing me, Lanya has cut my bonds from both Elves and Humans, releasing me from having to endure either punishment. She has freed me. Although I must live outside of our lands, I can keep my life, and my wings."

"I understand..." I was insulted completely and utterly, of course, but knowing that Lanya cared enough to help her brother like that made me respect the Elves more. Not that I didn't _respect_ them, it's just that after every story told by my father and by everyone I knew, I didn't really have a big place in my heart for them.

"Do not get me wrong," Arcon removed a vial from his belt, "Lanya will always put her rank, her job, and her people before any worldly connections."

"What do you mean?" I asked, taking the vial that he offered to me.

"She will do whatever is in the best interest for what she believes in, even if it is sacrificing herself. If banishing me would not have sufficed in the Elder's eyes, she would have punished me properly, without a care or worry about it. That is just the type of person she is."

"I see," I stared intently at the liquid sloshing around inside the vile, "by the way, what is this?"

"Hielso; Healing Helper. I was wondering if you would help me coat my injuries in it."

I frowned; I wanted to say no because of what he was, but even in the little time I had spent with him, I felt I could trust him, "Sure. I'll help."

He kneeled with his back facing me, and spread his wings gracefully. I uncorked the vial and poured a few drops onto my fingers, then began applying the liquid to his wounds.

"Are you sure I shouldn't clean them first?"

"It won't matter. The venom that coats the cuts has formed a layer of skin. It will prevent any bacteria from getting inside. The Hielso will help to break down the venom within the next day or two, speeding up my healing process."

I gently pulled the shaft of an arrow from one of the holes, "Can I ask you something?"

No answer.

"Why did you help me?"

"You were passed out on the shore—"

"No, I meant," I refreshed my fingertips with more liquid, "rescuing me from jail."

His answer was simple; "You were innocent. I told you before, regardless of the circumstances, I refuse to see someone innocent be punished by someone guilty."

I bit my lip, "How did you know I was innocent?"

Silence.

"Please don't think I'm ungrateful. I really do thank you, for everything. But I just don't understand."

He turned his head slightly to look back at me, "Xeria, do know the powers of the Elves?"

"Um, well," I averted my eyes and concentrated on his wounds.

He remained silent, awaiting my answer.

"No."

The silence continued, until, "Then I will have to explain it to you. Your question will be answered within my explanation."

"Why would you care to explain it to me?"

"Personally, I believe that each race should be educated about the others. And, seeing as we will be traveling together tomorrow, on foot, it will give us something to discuss."

I stopped tending his wounds in surprise, "Us? Travel? To where?"

"We have a quest from my sister."

"Um, no, _you _have a quest from your sister."

Although his expression remained the same, the tone of his voice became playful, "Seeing as how I saved your life, do you not think it fair that you aid me in my quest?"

I pouted, what the hell was with this damn expressionless, sadistic Elf.

He continued to stare at me in that same annoying way.

"I guess I have no choice. It's not like I have anywhere to go, considering I'm wanted for murder and all."

His eyes smiled in amusement, "Very well then. So it is settled."

"But I thought your sister banished you to help you. Not to actually find the Untamed. You said so yourself that no one has been able to locate them."

"That is inaccurate, however. There have been few people throughout the years who have come in contact with them. The Untamed only appear to those whom they have words of advice for. Those that meet with them usually play a part in history, learning the prophecy of themselves from the Oracles."

"Oracles?" I sighed, there was too much I didn't know about.

"Only Venomancers posses the power to prophesy. Whenever someone meets with one, it is Fate that has brought them there. Everything leading up to that moment, every event in their life, all occurred to bring them to the right place at the right time."

"So how exactly are we supposed to find them?" I continued with the Hielso.

"To be quite honest, I do not know."

"Oh. Great."

After that, the two of us remained silent as I finished treating his wings. If it hurt, he showed no sign of pain.

"Get some rest now," he said after thanking me, "we have a long journey ahead of us."

"But there's still so much I need to ask you."

"It can wait," he stretched out a few feet from me, facing so that I could only see his back. His wings were concealed again, and it amazed me how not a trace of them could be seen alone his spine.

I lay there, listening to chirping crickets and croaking frogs, with dozens of questions racing through my mind. Besides those of why I was set up to look like I murdered Edrow, and what the hell was up with the Elders, questions such as _Was what I learned about the Elves and the Untamed true? What my father told me, is it accurate? Can they resurrect, can they give up their immortality? And what of these Oracles, can they be trusted? _tormented me as I tried to sleep.

After an hour, I whispered out to the darkness, "Arcon?"

No answer.

"Arcon?"

A little louder...

"Arcon?"

maybe just a bit more...

"Arcon!"

"I see you are not going to stop, so, what is it?"

His back was still to me, "Can you do that thing?"

Pause. "I am afraid you are going to have to be a little more specific."

I scrunched my nose, "You know, that thing. Where you help me sleep."

"Sleep?" he turned to face me, "it's a defensive Cleric technique."

"Yeah whatever," I rolled my eyes, "can you do it or what?"

He stared at me as if debating, then leaned over and pressed his middle and index finger against my forehead, as he had done before. The world blurred before my eyes, the annoying questions inside my head swirling around until they vanished into the black.


	18. The Three Races

Disclaimer: I do not own Perfect World (International or otherwise).

Okay so this chapter explains a lot about Humans and Elves (kinda setting up the background and makin it clear for future chapters) Sorry if it seems like a lot of info. I'll try to repeat things over the other chapters too, as like, refreshers (without it being too repetitious dont worry^^;;)

side note - i know the title is The Three Races and I really only explain like, 2, but i DO mention the third XD so its like a lesson about all of them...wats known... (plus The Two Races sounds corny^^)

* * *

"Great thinking landing us on an island surrounded by water when you wouldn't be able to fly us across the next day."

"It was safest. The island is too small to inhabit any wildlife, yet big enough that any water-bound creatures do not attempt to approach us."

I frowned; did he always have to be right like that?

"Did you notice that the island is shaped like a crescent moon?"

"It is?" I darted my head around but couldn't make out a clear shape at ground level.

"Yes, and there is a smaller island right out there," he pointed, "in the shape of a star."

"Oh," I looked out at the small mass of land in awe, "I can't really tell from here."

"If you passed over it you would be able to see clearly."

"Huh. It was too dark last night to see," I looked at him oddly, "wasn't it?"

He shook his head without moving it, "Not for me."

I frowned, "Oh."

His eyes seemed to toy with my own, "I'll explain further when I go into Elven power."

"You're just gonna show off, aren't you." I wasn't asking a question, which he seemed to sense since I received no reply.

"Well, I guess one day I'll have to come back and see it for myself."

"I could show you, if you'd like."

I looked at him curiously, "You're still injured. You'll only worsen your damage."

"It would only be for a moment."

I chewed my lip, but refused, "Maybe on our way back."

His eyes smiled, "Yes, on our return."

_If we return__,_ I thought to myself. In order to do so, we had to actually find the Untamed. And even if we did, that only guaranteed Arcon's forgiveness, not mine.

"Let's go."

"Huh?" my eyes followed him to the waters edge, "wait, we're swimming across?"

"You said yourself I was too injured to chance flight," he looked back at me, his stoic face containing a hidden mock.

I sighed, "I hate getting wet," but followed him across anyway.

It was only a few minutes before we climbed out of the water and dragged ourselves onto the shore. Well, I dragged myself. Arcon kind of just...slid up the bank. Damn Elven grace was starting to make me look bad.

"Now what?" I asked, wringing out my hair and clothes. My shoes were disgustingly squishy around my toes.

"Let's head west."

I glanced off in the direction of what I hoped was west and narrowed my brow, "Do you have any clue where they are? Or are you just suggesting we walk around until we stumble on one of them."

He turned to face the way I was looking, "I know the City of the Lost is to the west of here."

I glanced over at him, "The city is lost? Then how do we find it?"

I could swear he laughed at me. At least, the air around me was laughing. I could _feel_ it.

"City of _the_ Lost. The Untamed could once be found living there, but they abandoned it hundreds of years ago."

"And why, exactly, are we going to an abandoned city?"

He chose not to answer me, and instead started off in a completely different direction from what I thought was west. Oops.

We walked in silence for a while, the sun beating down on us. I was happy to find, at least, that the land was not much different from Human territory. That is to say, I didn't see any lava or poison gas. The air was stale and the grass crunched under my feet. The ground was more sand then dirt, and rocks were everywhere. I could see tall cliffs in all directions, like separate gnarled fingers pointing up into the sky.

"What do you know about the Elves?"

I wasn't sure if he had spoken at first, "Only what my father told me. Well, I heard stories about you from others as well, but I really only believed my father's."

Arcon paused, closed his eyes, and smelled the air. When he opened his eyes he took two steps to the right, then continued forward, angling our path a little more south. (I think.)

"What did your father tell you?"

I thought a moment, "He explained the legends of Pan Gu. About the first beings, and then the three races and how they were formed. Humans from his Spirit, Untamed from his Body, and the Elves from his Blood. He told me many stories of the wars between us and the Elves."

"Yes, there have been many. Us Elves do not agree with many of your ways. But since we have come to acquire the same enemy, numerous treaties and agreements have been formed. It has been hundreds of years since we were at war with your kind."

I frowned, "Dul led us all to believe we were still at war with you."

Something in my stomach lurched as I thought of Dul.

"I'll start with the basics then."

"Hm?" I looked at the side of his head; he continued to face forward as we walked.

"All Elves, simply put, have magic running through their veins. However, the magic for each individual varies. Some Elves have immense amounts of magic pulsing through them, giving them the greatest strength. However, with as much as they have, they need a channel. This is why we have Archers. While wands, staffs, and even swords would also suffice, we find arrows to work better. Archers are able to dump loads of magic into each arrow as they knock it. When they release the arrow at an opponent, the magic travels with it, guiding it and keeping it held close until contact is made.

Then, there are Elves with Pure magic flowing through them. Pure magic does not need an item to channel it, although with a channel, it is easier to control. Those with Pure magic are Clerics. There are offensive and defensive Clerics, depending on the flow of their Pure magic. When the flow is fast, the Cleric is offensive, concentrating more on attacking then on healing others. The healing ability of these Clerics is very weak, so they usually tend only to their own wounds.

I am a defensive Cleric. The Pure magic in my veins flows slowly. I can cast, but my attacks would be much weaker then all others. My power is best in improving other people's strengths, throwing up defenses, and healing. My five senses are more evolved as well; sight, sound, all of it is increased. Because of this, my defensive power of Sense is stronger then offensive Clerics and Archers. Sense is how I know in which direction we should travel now, and is how I knew that you were innocent. My intuition is not always right, but there are times when it rings truer then all else. Like with you; I knew from the moment I met you that you were innocent."

I blushed. Oh come on, like you wouldn't.

"My father," I cleared my throat, "he told me that Elves live almost immortal lives. Is that true?"

"Yes," his eyes darted in my direction for an instance, "we will continue to age up until a point, then we stop aging and simply live on until killed off."

"That is why Elves rarely mate?"

"Mate?" he looked, no, more like he _felt_ amused. At least, the air around me felt amused. I shuddered.

"Yeah, I mean, living forever probably makes it hard to want to find someone. After all, spending an eternity with the same person must be kinda hard, huh?"

"You can consider that a reason, yes, but it is more-so the fact that after living so long, one does not worry about frivolous things such as finding a, uh, _mate._"

Okay. He totally just made fun of me for using that word. I get it, I get it; he's not an animal. Maybe _mate_ might have been the wrong choice. Whatever.

"That's why there are almost no Elven children?"

"Correct. Actually, no Elven child has been born within the last hundred years."

"Oh. Wow." Yeah, the Elves are definitely a weird-ass race.

"So, if you guys have all the magic, then why are Mages, well, Mages?"

Although for only a second, he paused mid-step. Or maybe it was just my imagination.

"There have been cases in the past where Elves and Humans have bred together."

Bred? Oh sure, he can say that we breed but I can't say that we mate.

"The magic continues to be passed down through the generations," he stopped walking and faced me, "if trained correctly, and aware of the full extent of their power, Mages can be stronger then Elves. They do not need an item to channel their magic, which does make their casting a bit slow. However, they have powers over the elements like Archers, they can throw up defenses around their bodies and even cast small healing spells, like Clerics, and when their full power is realized, they can Sense and Sniff things like I have explained I can. If practiced, they can even enchant an item, such as a sword, to fly."

I furrowed my brow at the ground, "We aren't told any of this. Dul keeps everyone in the dark. Oh," I looked up at Arcon, "why is it that some non-Mages seem to have magic?"

"Do you speak of your Blademasters?"

"Yeah."

He started walking again so I matched my pace to his, "The weapons which they use are enchanted by strong Mages. They pour their magic into a container, such as a crystal, and set it the hilt of a sword. Through that, warriors are able to call on magic in emergencies. However, the crystal will run out quickly and have to be replaced, so they refrain from using it too much.

Only Mages are descendents of Elves. This is why your numbers are so few; the bloodlines are dying out. Not to mention some Mages can't control their power and end up being consumed by it."

"Oh, and the Wraiths are apparently killing us off," I added, "and not you Elves, like we've all been led to believe."

The air around me swirled in small bursts of laughter, "I guess that's what you come to believe when living in a small town with only Dul's word as your law."

"You don't trust him either, it seems."

"No. Many of the Elves don't trust him, but the Humans regard him highly, so we refrain from speaking our minds."

"And the other Elders?"

"Trust him as well," he changed our path slightly again, then went on, "I do not deny that Dul is one of the most powerful Mage Elders there is. The only Mage Elder stronger then him would be the Celestial Elder."

"How many Elders are there?"

"Many."

Yeah, great, thanks for clearing that up.

"Okay, so, what about the Untamed? Do they have magic too?"

"Nothing more is known about them other then what I have already disclosed."

"Oh," I sorted through the questions that were still bugging me, "so if Mages are descended from Elves, is that why we have extended life?"

"If by extended life you mean aging to a point, like us, and then remaining that way until killed, then yes."

"Wait, what?"

"Mages have the same immortality as Elves."

"But, but Dul explained to us that Mages lives were only increased by 50 to 100 years."

Oh great. More laughing air. I seriously needed to catch up on sleep.

"You believe his words? To me it sounds like the perfect explanation for why the Mages are dying off. Instead of announcing the murders, why not blame it on old age?"

Suspicion of Dul: increase by 30%.

"Okay, well, immortality can be given up, right? I mean, you said yourself by cutting off your wings you become human. So what do Mages have to cut off?"

"Nothing. They simply have to die."

Am I the only one who thinks that makes no sense?

"Elves, yes, cut off their wings. In the past, many were punished this way for aiding Humans, back when the wars between us were plenty. Once their wings were off, they had relations with Humans, and again, that is how you came to be here. Mages, however, can kill the magic within them. They are both Human and Elf combined. Using the Spirit that Pan Gu blessed them with, they are able to separate the magic from their blood, and destroy it. Mages must _choose_ the path of mortality—it cannot happen accidentally or as punishment."

"And our powers?"

"Mages lose theirs upon becoming mortal, while Elves do not."

"My head is spinning."

His eyes smiled at me, "It is much to take in, I know."

"Yeah, it is."

"There is something left unanswered though."

I squinted over at him, "Oh, what, did you _Sense_ I had another question or something?"

Why the hell was the friggin' _air_ smiling at me!

When he didn't say anything else, I sighed, "Resurrection."

The mood of the air dropped and despite the blazing sun, I felt cold.

"A topic that is banned amongst teaching."

"Oh, sorry I didn't know."

He looked at me calmly, but his gaze gave me chills, "Perhaps, in the future, I shall tell you of it."

I followed him in awkward silence for a while before blurting out the final thing that was bothering me.

"Why are you so emotionless?"

I swear to Pan Gu that if this air laughs at me one more time—!!

"It is because of the Pure magic that flows through my blood. My emotions exist more on a spiritual level, while an Archer's exists on a physical level, as does their Strength magic."

Oh yeah. Totally perfect sense. (Catch the sarcasm?)

His eyes smiled at me, "My emotions are portrayed to those around me as feelings. You can sense them, while you cannot see them."

Well, that explained the laughing air. Guess I wasn't _that_ sleep-deprived.

"That's annoying. Your expressionless face annoys me."

"Your expression-_ful_ face annoys me."

I glared at the back of his head; stupid jerk thinking he's all better then me just because he has feathery wing-horn things growing out of his head.

"Enough questions for today," he glanced over his shoulder at me, "I've given you enough to take in. Any more and you'll get all your information mixed up."

I frowned, "I'm not slow or anything."

Air! What did I tell you about laughing one more time!?


	19. City of the Lost

Disclaimer: I do not own Perfect World (international or otherwise)

and i do not know how to swordfight, so dont use my instructions XD

* * *

My jaw dropped in awe.

Built into the rocks, carved out of a mountain, was the City of the Lost. It was protected on all sides by towering cliffs, and each building and step seemed to be made from the very cliffs which surrounded it.

"It's amazing. It must have taken forever to make."

"Yes, I suppose it would seem amazing compared to the huts and cabins Humans have settled in."

Ass.

"Look around all you want, but do not exit the City. We will stop here until morning."

"But it's not even dark out yet," I frowned, "why the delay? Shouldn't we continue on until the sun sets?"

He shook his head without moving it.

Or maybe I shook my head.

Or maybe the air shook its head.

Damn it.

Annoying asshole.

"I am going to look around to get an idea of where we are going next. Certain items help me to Sense certain things. For instance, Sniffing a child's doll could help me Sense her location if she were lost."

"Yeah, yeah, blah blah blah," I waved him off, "I'm gonna go look around. Sniff whatever you want."

I spent over an hour exploring every inch of the City; imagining what it would be like bustling full of Venomancers and Barbarians, whatever they happened to look like. When I finished filling in the missing pieces and figuring out how the City was laid out (like where the Blacksmith stands were, and where the Elder probably lived, etc.) I took a seat on the big staircase near an impressive looking door built into the cliff. I had tried to open it, but had no luck.

I scanned the City for Arcon, but wherever he was, was out of my view. After waiting around for a bit I got impatient and lifted a long, thick stick from the ground. Hell, I might as well practice my, erm, stick fighting.

I swung and twisted the pretend sword in the ways Edrow had showed me, putting my whole body into each movement to make every jab and swipe as powerful as I could. After two hours, I stopped to stretch.

"Here," Arcon dropped a few pieces of fruit next to me, "you need to eat."

I hadn't realized how hungry I was until I bit into the juicy melon.

"Any luck yet?" I asked between mouthfuls.

He raised an apple, touched it to his slightly parted lips, and lowered it again. A bite was missing from the meat of the fruit; how the hell did he _eat_ gracefully too?

"I think so," his eyes trailed over the huge door at the top of the stairs, "I picked up a Sent from those doors; we should head west from here in the morning."

"West again?" I started in on the berries, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I can Sense it."

"Yeah but," I wiped at my mouth with the back of my hand, "we've been going west this whole time. It's odd that we'd have to go even _more_ west."

He looked at me without emotion and lifted the apple to his lips once again.

"Maybe your Sensing is more like a compass," I offered, grabbing for the other apple, "only instead of pointing north, it points west."

His eyes looked at me in annoyance, "No."

I shrugged, "Okay, okay."

"You are making a mess."

I looked down at my lap to see bits of fruit and tiny pits scattered across it, "Oh. Guess I was just so hungry..."

"Clean yourself off." He placed his half-eaten apple near the pile of fruit pits and seeds, and stood, eyes locked on the door.

"Aren't you going to eat more?" I asked, motioning to the unfinished apple.

"No, that is all the food my body needs."

I eyed the apple, glanced at Arcon, and shrugged, reaching out to take it, "I'll have it then; it's the only one left and I'm still hungry."

"If you wish," he lowered his gaze to the stick laying next to me, "Your sword is still in Archosaur."

"Yeah," I bit into the apple, "I really liked it too. It was burgundy, and it had a dragon etched into the side out of gold inlay."

"Yes, it was nice," he lifted the stick and turned it over in his hands, "however, it was poorly made, so it was not much of a loss."

I scoffed, shoving the last bites of the apple down my throat.

He walked off a few yards, then returned with another stick of equal size. He tossed one to me, "Stand."

I stood and faced him, "What are you doing?"

"Defend yourself."

"Huh?"

Before I could react he had stepped forward and knocked the stick from my hand, bringing the tip of his against my neck. After a few moments he lowered it and stepped back, a few feet from me.

"Pick it up."

I bent over, but the moment my fingers curled around the stick Arcon was there again, swiping my legs out from under me and placing the tip against my heart as I lay there, pissed off.

"You didn't even let me stand back up!"

"In battle you only have a moment to draw your sword. Any hesitation or delay will cost you your life."

I frowned up at him and once again he backed away.

"Stand."

Eyes locked on his I grasped the stick in my right hand, and stood.

"Bend your knees," his fingers grazed the tops of his own, as if telling me to mimic his stance.

I bent my knees more, "How's this?"

"Better. Do not lock your elbows, keep them bent at all times. In order to maintain your balance you may have to bend forward slightly so take a moment to find your balance point now. Too straight-backed and there will not be any power behind your attacks. Too crouched and your range of swing will be reduced."

I furrowed my brow as I made a mental checklist, "Okay."

"Ready?"

Without waiting for an answer he shot forward with a burst of speed. He held his stick in his right hand so his wrist was almost touching his chest, the "blade" followed his shoulder-line to the left, the tip jutting out on that side of his body.

There was no time for me to think, so I reacted instinctively, stepping to the left as he swung. The second I began to move, however, he redirected his swing, twisting his wrist and dipping his sword down, then bringing it up in a sweep in the other direction.

Grasping my stick with both hands I brought it to meet his, but his swing was stronger and my stick was bent back to hit me in the head.

"Ow."

"It is not only your grasp which must be strong, but your wrists must not bend under the stress either."

"Yeah, I noticed."

"Again."

There was no step back this time; he attacked right from where he was. I dodged and blocked the next few swings, not even getting a chance to swing back. He was advancing, causing me to back up as I moved out of the way.

"Not bad."

We continued in this way, him attacking and me blocking, for over an hour before my stick was knocked from my hands and I fell to my knees. My muscles were burning and fatigued, my breath entering and exiting my lungs as fast as it could.

"That will be good for today," he dropped his stick next to mine, not even the least bit out of breath. Throughout the entire fight his moves hadn't even slowed; I never tired him. My brow narrowed in frustration.

"More."

He looked at me, his eyes amused, "It is already night. I do not want you to be too tired to travel come morning. Rest now, and we shall continue with this lesson another time. Although I do have to say, for never having any lessons, you are pretty good."

"Are you kidding me?" I pushed myself shakily to my feet, "I couldn't do anything other then block. And I barely had time to block the next move. By the end, I was mostly dodging."

He cocked his head slightly, "That is true, however, I was not holding back."

My eyebrows raised, "What do you mean?"

"I fought you with my full strength and you were able to block 90% of my attacks. Although you tire quickly and cannot do me any harm back, for someone who has had no lessons you are quite skilled."

"Well, Edrow showed me some moves..." my voice trailed off as the thought of Edrow entered my mind.

"Being the Elder's son, I am sure he was most skilled."

I sighed, "Yeah, he was."

"Is something wrong?"

"I don't know, I just," I shrugged, dropping my gaze and digging my heel into the sandy ground, "I feel responsible. He died protecting me. And he was only there to begin with because of me. I also, I couldn't do anything to help him. Or maybe I could. That's what bothers me more. If there had been something I could have done to save him, and I didn't do it..."

"Did you know him well?"

I shook my head, "Only for a few days. But, he was so unlike his father. He was nice to me and he showed me some techniques even though I'm a woman. And that's saying something, considering our shitty Human customs."

Arcon seemed to be calculating something as he watched my face and movements.

"What are you staring at?" I asked, annoyed.

Without blinking, "Did you like this Human?"

"What?" I looked at him in surprise, "No, no. Of course not," I laughed awkwardly, "I barely knew him."

Arcon eyed me, considering, "Did he attract you?"

"What the hell, Arcon," I blushed, "No he didn't attract me. I mean, he was good looking and muscular and nice and, and," I bit my lip, shooting Arcon a dirty look, "it's not really any of your business now, is it? Whether or not I found him...whether or not I...whether or not!" I cleared my throat angrily and crossed my arms, "I did not have feelings for him or find him attractive."

"Oh, well, I never asked if you had feelings for him, but I am glad you cleared that up."

"What?" my face flushed, "Yes you did."

"I merely asked if you liked him. You could have taken that in a few different ways. So could you have taken the meaning behind the word _attract._ There are physical attractions and there are intellectual attractions, as well as many others. However, the way you chose to take it shows a lot about you."

I frowned, "Well, uh," cough, "I didn't like him as more then a friend."

Arcon stared at me for a moment in silence, "As you claim. It does not matter to me either way, I was merely curious."

I could feel the vein on my forehead throbbing.

"Get some rest now."

I pouted, "Fine." and laid down near Arcon, feeling safer with him close by. (Hell, if it came down to it I could always push him first and run.) I was looking forward to our next sword lesson; Arcon really was an amazing swordsman. That's Elves for you, I guess: perfect. Although, with an immortal lifespan I'm sure I'd have enough time to perfect my everything too.

I yawned and turned on my side; I would have no problem sleeping after that workout. As I lay there in leftover embarrassment and fatigue, I frowned; I honestly hadn't thought of Edrow in those ways, so why did I react so guiltily?


	20. Jewelscalen

Disclaimer: I do not own Perfect World (international or otherwise)

Sorry for delay in update...been busy .

lol the Boss thing is so corny XD

* * *

"Arcon, let's make a deal."

He turned to look at me questioningly, "So early in the morning?"

My expression stayed serious despite wanting to punch him in the face, "I'll help you with your mission if you help me with mine."

His face remained stoic, his voice silent, but the air around me felt intrigued; it seemed to be nudging and prodding me as if to find what I was hiding.

"Your mission is to locate the Untamed and complete Lanya's quest, right?"

I knew he nodded without him having to actually nod.

"I will accompany you until you find them, if in turn you will teach me the way of the sword whenever we stop."

"The way of the sword? Why? What is your mission?"

My face set in determination, "I am going to avenge Edrow."

The air around me puffed and burst in laughter. Of course, by now I understood it wasn't the air itself, but more-so the spiritual presence around me and inside of me. Almost as though his aura extended to your mind and connected on an emotional level.

"What's so funny?" my brow narrowed in anger, "You don't think I can do it?"

The laughing ceased.

"That is not it at all, Xeria. It just seems you have no firm reason to avenge him. You hardly know him and, as you claim, were nothing more then an acquaintance. If the reason you wish to avenge him is out of guilt, then I must admit you are doing it for all the wrong reasons. Your reasoning is selfish, not caring."

"Look," I walked up to him and stuck a finger in his chest, "I don't want to hear your damn lectures. My reasoning is my reasoning. Why don't you let me worry about it, huh?"

The air caressed my cheek.

"You are a very unique Human."

I frowned, "You're indirectly saying I'm weird, aren't you?"

His eyes smiled, "Regardless, if you will accompany me on my journey, then I shall agree to teach you the way of the sword whenever we stop to rest. Unless, of course, the situation we are in at the time calls for us to cancel."

I smirked, "Deal."

"Yes, I suppose we do have a deal."

Ha. Take that you Elf.

* * *

"Did you eat enough?"

"Yes."

"Do you need to relieve yourself?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

I frowned, "Yes I'm sure. Let's go."

Arcon, picked up his outer shirt; he had fashioned it into a bag to hold some fruit for me. Unlike him, I had to eat more then once each day. Unfortunately we had no container to hold water in, so we would have to stop for a drink whenever we came across some. After all, water wasn't such a common thing in these lands.

I followed him out of the City (he had a second shirt that he was wearing, and I wasn't sure whether I was disappointed or not...wait what the hell am I thinking?) on the south side, instead of the north where we had entered. (We would angle west as soon as we were able)

As I exited the City I looked back at it, capturing it in a mental picture; it was a City so amazing I wanted to always remember it. (Of course, it didn't even come close to comparing with Archosaur.)

"So...west, huh?"

He chose not to reply.

I looked around me in wonder; the Untamed lands seemed so barren and dry. Being outside of the City made me feel uneasy...

"How come we haven't been attacked by any animals?"

Arcon turned his head slightly to gaze back at me as we walked, "I told you; Clerics can throw up defenses."

"So, what, like you put an invisible wall around us or something?"

"Or something."

I frowned; he was _so _great at explaining things, "Nothing can attack us then?"

"Incorrect. My defenses merely ward off animals; if they decide to ignore it then that is their choice."

"So it's like a warning?"

"Like."

I rolled my eyes, "Jeez. Okay, well, then we're not that safe?"

"Most animals will heed it and stay away, however, if they are very hungry, brave, strong..."

"Okay, okay. No need for me to imagine us getting eaten right now."

His eyes smiled back at me in amusement.

After a moment, "How are your wings?"

"Better. The effects of the Cactopod venom are beginning to wear off. Another few days and I shall be able to heal them."

"Do you want me to apply any more Hielso?"

"I do, however I have no more."

"Oh," I bit my lip and squinted up at the morning sun. Even though it was so early, the sun was already blazing down on me.

My eyes widened, "Arcon, what's that?"

He followed my gaze up to what I was staring at, "Jewelscalen."

I followed the motions of the purple dragon with my eyes; it was magnificent, noble.

I whispered the name Arcon had said to myself, "Jewelscalen...it's beautiful."

Arcon's gaze fell to my expression, "Yes, beautiful. But dangerous as well. Let us continue on; there is no time for stopping."

"Dangerous?" I asked, jogging to keep up with him as he walked, or, uh, _floated _(or seemed to) along.

"Yes. There are some creatures who have been tainted by the Wraiths. Jewelscalen is one of them."

"Tainted? What do you mean?"

"A long time ago experiments were done, mixing Wraith blood with animals to see the results. Animals in place of Humans or Elves, of course. It was a group of Mages who did so. They wanted to see if they could create half-Human, half animal beings, such as are the Untamed. These Mages were curious as to the effects of Wraith blood. Many different experiments were done. Such as the Wraiths are neither living nor dead, so have become the victim animals."

"So Jewelscalen..."

"Has the blood of a Wraith flowing through its veins. It is immensely stronger then other animals, and unless killed, it will not die. And, just like the Wraiths, a hunger for murder and blood exists in its body."

"There are more animals like this?"

"Many. They exist throughout the lands. You can tell which they are though, from their aura."

"Their aura?"

"Take a look," he nodded up at the great dragon, "it seems almost as though a black fog has settled its way around it."

It did seem a bit hazy... "I feel...cold," I pulled my gaze away.

"Yes. Stay away from those monsters; stay away from Boss."

"Boss?"

"It was the name given to those tainted with Wraith blood. It translates over from Elven as _those who walk in darkness_."

I looked up to admire Jewelscalen again but it wasn't there.

"Do not worry. Jewelscalen-boss has moved on."

"There's so much I don't know," I shook my head in shame, "I've been kept in the dark my entire life."

"Except for those involved in politics and the military, most Humans are kept in the dark."

"Why does Dul lie to us like this?"

Arcon's eyes seemed to flare at the mention of Dul's name, "There are many reasons that can be assumed. One might say he wishes to control everything, while the other might say he wishes to keep his people safe."

"Humans in Archosaur—"

"Understand it all," Arcon helped me over a ledge, "like I said, those directly involved—"

"Yeah, I get it," I pulled my hand from his, embarrassed that he had to help me climb over, "So is Elder Dul good or bad? I mean, I never liked him, and everything seems really suspicious lately...but it's like you said; there are many different ways to look at his actions."

"The Elves have always been suspicious of the ways he does things."

I nodded to myself, "And there are like, no Mages anywhere yet he's still alive after who knows how many years?"

"There are no Mages currently in your army. Your last two Mages were killed off in the battle against the Wraiths a few years ago. As for any living among you Humans they are unknown. When you turn 18 your magic reveals itself. It is hard to hide it; those with advanced magic can Sense your presence."

"Like Dul?"

"Yes."

"But then, why doesn't he take us in and protect us?"

"Sadly, there are many cases where the Human is unable to control the magic within them."

"And, what? They die?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes."

"Oh," I was taken aback; I hadn't thought I'd be right.

"Those who do survive the process are thrown into the army."

"Everyone?"

Suspicion and sadness danced around the air, "Yes. Unfortunately, we need all the magic we can get. The Wraiths are strong. They are advancing in this war. Currently, there is a battle raging near the Valley of Disaster. Seems a bunch of Wraiths tried to attack Kings Feast from below."

I furrowed my brow, "I didn't know there were battles going on currently."

Arcon glanced down at me for a moment, "I need to stop a moment, to Sense."

I waited as he closed his eyes and Sniffed the air. After a moment he kneeled down and lay his hand on the sand and rock beneath us.

"There must be a tunnel."

"Tunnel?" I eyed him oddly.

"Yes," he stood and continued on, "I told you I was able to pick up a Scent from those sealed doors. I think behind them lay an underground tunnel. If I follow it, west, we should be able to find the Untamed location."

I scrunched my nose, "It can't be that easy. Otherwise people would have found them by now."

"Even if one follows this tunnel to them, there is no guarantee they will appear. We may get to the end of it without seeing another person or a door leading underground."  
"Oh, great, so this might just be a huge waste of time."

He chose not to reply, again.

I brought the subject back to Dul, "Do you think he set me up? It's pretty suspicious that he kept asking about me turning 18, like he knew I was going to be a Mage. And specifically giving me the letter...how he knew about Edrow..."

"There is a chance he set you up. He may have given both you and Edrow a letter in confidence; the real intelligence report in Edrow's hands, the false confession in yours. Knowing your Mage powers would manifest for the first time would offer the perfect excuse for you, even if accidentally, killing Edrow with Magic. And, of course, having been a Mage who attacked the two of you means that plenty of Magic residue was left over for the Elders to Sniff out."

"And," I jumped in, glad that Arcon believed I was innocent, "Dul had been the one to have a so-called Premonition about it, and me being a traitor, and he also was the one to Sniff the letter for lies and for anyone else's Scent. If Dul had done that honestly, he would notice it lied because _I didn't kill Edrow._ Not to mention you had touched it yourself, so your Scent was on it."

"Yes," Arcon dug through his self-made bag, "I suspect him of setting you up."

"But then," I bit my lip, "why did he want me alive and locked up, not dead? He specified he wanted me alive..."

"I do not know."

"And also," I caught the apple he tossed to me, "he seemed so..._sad_."

Arcon's expressionless face was questioning.

"When I spoke with him, he seemed genuinely sad over his son's death. And when I accused him of murdering Edrow he got really, really upset. I just," I bit into the apple so I didn't have to finish my sentence.

"In the end, it will be up to you to decide whether or not he is innocent."

I looked at Arcon questioningly, but received no further explanation.

* * *

I dropped to my knees, panting.

"I think that is enough practice for tonight," Arcon dropped his long stick next to mine and took a seat across from me, under the night sky.

"How can I be so out of breath already?" I chided myself.

Arcon was breathing in his usual way; silent and unmoving, as though he wasn't breathing at all.

"The more you practice, the longer you'll last. If you are ever to advance your magic you will need to build your stamina up. Using magic uses energy. You cannot assume that without practice you can suddenly move a mountain, or even a large stone. The effort could kill you."

I looked up at him, "Can you teach me to use magic?"

He was silent for a moment, as if deliberating, "No. I am not trained to give instructions on such a subject, and any wrong guidance could ultimately result in your death."

I shuddered, "Speaking of death...am I still in danger of, like, blowing myself up? You know, self-destructing and all that?"

"I do not think so, although the chance never fully goes away, even with highly trained Mages. The more practiced you are, the less likely for it to happen because the more control you have."

I frowned, "And seeing as I haven't been taught anything?"

"It is likely, however, you have not yet done it; you have used magic a few times previously and nothing seemed to go the least bit wrong."

"How come I haven't used anything recently? I mean, I know I've only used it by accident..."

"Usually magic, for the trained as well as the untrained Mage, will expose itself in times of great emotion. For some Mages it is times of love, of sadness, of anger. For you it seems to be times of fear. Your magic has exposed itself when you felt your life was in danger."

I bit my lip, "Okay, well, attack me. I wanna see what I can do."

The air laughed.

I rolled my eyes, "Then teach me."

It fell silent, _No._

I pouted, "Then I'll teach myself."

Arcon placed a hand on my shoulder as I went to stand, "It is dangerous. You must find a teacher."

"Well how the hell am I supposed to do that? If you've forgotten, I'm kind of wanted for murder here."

"When you are ready, a teacher will present himself."

"Oh. Great. You're talking in riddles now."

I felt his amusement in the air, "Other Mages will be able to Sense your magic. They will come to you, if they feel you are worthy of their teachings."

"I guess," my expression changed, "wait, if other Mages can Sense my magic, then why couldn't the Archosaur Elder Sense me when I was in the Mines?"

"Do you remember the injection given to you while imprisoned?"

"Yeah..."

"It was meant to suppress your magical abilities, therefore it hindered your Sensibility."

"Oh," I almost laughed, "good thing the Elder forgot about that then."

"Yes," Arcon's eyes smiled at me, "a very good thing indeed."

Cough.

"Well, anyways, night." I lay down in the small patch of grass I found and curled up.

"Yes, goodnight."

* * *

I opened my eyes to bright red and orange flames quickly swallowing the land around us.

"What's going on?" As I asked I noticed that I was in Arcon's arms.

He ignored me and unfolded his still damaged wings, "We must get out of here." The fire swirled around unnaturally, as if chasing us.

"Arcon, wait, you're still hurt!" I grabbed onto him tightly as he took off, beating the air with his bleeding wings, "What the hell is going on!?"

He flew as fast as he could, but the fire was gaining. I squinted against the bright flames and realized that they weren't spreading, they were being _shot_ at us.

"Arcon! What the fuck is going on!?"

_Jewelscalen-boss,_ his voice melted through my mind.

Furrowing my brow against the light, I followed the path of the fire up into the sky. The purple dragon's eyes were glowing red as it spewed fire in our direction.

I could feel the beat of Arcon's wings change; the damage was still too much, and we were plummeting.

_I can't..._

I hugged him tight to me, preparing for the crash. As his wings gave way we began to spiral down, the ground growing below us.

_My wings..._

He struggled to re-open them, to catch us before we hit, but was unable to.

As the ground rushed up to meet us I braced myself for impact, but instead felt a hard, cold talon grip me around my waist.

Jewelscalen.


	21. The Manifestation of Magic

Disclaimer: I do not own Perfect World (international or otherwise)

yeah, so, college is annoying. you can blame college for the reason it took me so long to update.

yepyep.

cough.

* * *

_Well shit._

Jewelscalen was holding me in its talons, flying further and further away from Arcon. I saw him struggling to fly after me; drops of beaded red were falling from his wings like crazy.

His wounds had reopened.

The beating of the the Boss's wings was uneven, causing us to lurch up and down each time they moved. Arcon grew smaller and smaller before my eyes, the air colder and colder.

Even if I managed to struggle from the talons around my waist, I would only meet death when I dropped to the ground below. The only thing I could do was pray that Arcon would come save me.

I frowned; _Oh great, I'm relying on a damn Elf._

I braced myself as a sudden lurch occurred and Jewelscalen was descending.

There was no way Arcon would get to me in time.

There was nothing he could do.

There was nothing I could do.

Or...was there?

I had no idea how to use magic, but it had aided me before.

Fighting against the wind currents I raised my hand, balled a fist, and flung it towards the talons around my waist.

All that happened was I really hurt my hand on the hard nails.

"Dammit!" I shouted into the sky.

I was more frustrated with how pathetic I was then with the fact that I was about to become dinner.

Lightening blazed past me in a flash, scorching the side of the purple dragon.

_Did I do that?_

Another bolt shot past me, inches away from my face, and hit Jewelscalen's leg. Although the attack didn't look strong, it was enough to cause the talons around me to momentarily release, freeing me from their grasp.

Of course, now I was freefalling to my death.

Oh joy.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh?" I opened my eyes and noticed that I wasn't falling. I was in Arcon's arms. He was obviously in a lot of pain from his wounds, but he had still come to my rescue.

I frowned, "Dammit Arcon! I could have handled it on my own."

The air rolled its eyes.

Arcon swerved as a wave of fire came directly towards us.

"Hold on to me," he folded in his wings and began diving to the ground; it would be easier to escape if he fought from there, without worrying about holding onto me.

Something hit us, scraping and tearing across my back. I was wrenched apart from Arcon and thrown with force in the opposite direction. As I spiraled towards the ground, I could see Arcon regain his flight and fire off a bolt of lightening.

It grazed the Boss's shoulder.

That's when I noticed the air. It wasn't the same feeling as when Arcon's emotions manifested around me, it was more of a feeling that the air itself was alive. That the air itself was puffing and rolling around me, caressing me, slowing my fall.

And I _was_ falling slowly.

Arcon was busy fighting against Jewelscalen...had he saved me?

Or did I do it myself?

Arcon dodged Jewelscalen's next attack, then stilled his flight and traced two fingers across his chest, to his shoulder, and out from there, shooting another bolt of lightening. The monster released flames to meet the attack mid-air, and when the two collided they stopped, sending sparks spiraling down around them.

Suddenly, the Elf and Boss before me were growing.

No, they weren't growing...

I was getting...closer?

I was shocked; flames were lapping around my feet and ankles, propelling me forward. Combined with the air which was holding me in place, I was flying. Flying right towards Jewelscalen.

And I had no idea how I was doing it.

Although, I was vaguely aware that I _wanted_ it to happen.

Was that all it took?

I furrowed my brow in concentration and thought of nothing more then getting to Arcon's side and helping him fight off the monster.

Arcon raised his hands, forming a glittery outline of an invisible bow. He knocked an arrow that wasn't there, and as he let it fly I could see the air currents spiraling around it, leading it to embed itself within Jewelscalen's scales.

And then I was there.

Or maybe I wasn't.

It was a weird sensation; I physically felt as though I was paralyzed, and my mind felt dreary and dream-like. Yet, here I was.

Without meaning for it to happen, the fire around my ankles enlarged, coiling and curling up my body. My hands stretched forward on their own, and after a few moments where the flames billowed and ebbed around me, the fire followed their bidding. The attack soared past Arcon, who had dropped out of the way just in time.

As the attack struck Jewelscalen, the monster roared, throwing its head back in rage.

Had I done that?

I couldn't be sure.

And then my mind cleared, wakening from its dream-like state. Suddenly I regained feeling in my body; the wind was so cold, but the heat of the flames was still in the air.

Fatigue and pain shot through me; my body ached and my mind burned. I wanted to scream in agony at the fire inside my head, but I couldn't. I had no energy to scream.

I was falling.

The air had stopped holding me, the flames had stopped propelling me.

I could see Arcon diving towards me, arm outstretched, but I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer.

So I closed them.

* * *

"Xeria?"

"Five more minutes."

The air laughed.

"You did well, Xeria."

Whoever the hell was talking really needed to shut up. I was trying to sleep here.

"Your attack drove the Boss away, but we need to keep moving. He may decide to come back for revenge."

I couldn't focus on what was being said to me.

"I have healed you."

I tried to force my eyes open.

"I know you are tired, but you must wake up now."

I managed a, "Why?"

There was a moment of silence, "It took a lot to heal you. I have no energy to carry you the rest of the way."

I frowned; guess I had no choice but to get up.

"What happened?" I asked, pushing myself into a sitting position and squinting against the sunlight.

"Your attack," Arcon waited until my face showed recognition over the attack I had managed, "it scared the Boss away. However, it did not do much damage, so he may return. We must keep moving.

"Yeah, I know, I mean," I rubbed my eyes and Arcon helped me to my feet, "How did I do that?"

"I have mentioned to you before that the power of a Mage tends to manifest itself in times of certain strong emotions. Yours seems to be in times of fear or threats."

"But," I coughed, "I didn't know what I was doing. I had no control. I wasn't even sure of what was happening. All of a sudden I was flying, and all of a sudden I was shooting flames, and then all of a sudden I was falling."

"Yes," he helped me take a few steps forward, "that is how it feels when your Magic takes over."

I frowned, pushing him away, "I can walk on my own."

The air smiled in amusement.

"Incidentally," he continued, looking at me from the corner of his eyes, " you experianced an extreme state of your Magic taking over. You have used Magic without realizing it a few times by now, yet I assume you never experienced a feeling of paralysis and dreaminess before?"

"No, I didn't."

The air caressed my face, but his remained emotionless, "That is a dangerous level of uncontrolled manifestation. Usually, that is the experience a Mage has right before they are destroyed by their own power."

I stopped walking, "You mean I could have self destructed or something?"

The air was amused, again, "Yes, you could call it that."

"I almost died..."

"Almost."

I frowned, "Yeah, and you seem like you totally care."

"Are you not still before me, alive?"

I rolled my eyes and pushed past him.

He placed a hand on my shoulder, "Xeria, you must be more careful. If you are ever in a situation like that again, there is a chance you may not being able to pull yourself back. You are lucky you merely passed out after using Magic, instead of passing away."

"It's not like I can control it."

"Therefore, you must avoid those situations until you can learn from a master."

I furrowed my brow, "Avoid those situations? Uh, it was kind of your fault."

He chose to ignore me.

"So what happened after I passed out?"

I had to wait a few minutes before he answered, "I tried to catch you, but did not make it in time."

"What does that mean?"

Another long pause, "You hit the ground, hard."

An image of me going _splat_ popped into my mind.

"Did you resurrect me?"

He stopped walking and looked at me; a dangerous aura prodded at my own.

"Do not speak of such a thing."

I rolled my eyes, "Okay, but then how am I alive if I went splat?"

He started walking again, forcing me to follow.

"You did not go _splat_," (I couldn't help but laugh at how he sounded saying that) "I am lucky you were still alive after the impact. As long as you are even the slightest bit alive, a Cleric has a chance at Healing you."

"Oh," I bit my lip, realizing that if he hadn't Healed me, I'd be dead, "well, thanks."

He tipped his head in a silent _You're Welcome._

That's when I noticed what he looked like. How the hell did I not notice until right then?

His skin was deathly pale, his eyes sunken and circled with dark bags. His body looked like skin pulled taught over bones, allowing the veins in his arms to be seen. Bloody cuts and purple-blue bruises covered his body. His one arm was badly burned. I could actually _hear_ him breathing, and the usual regal aura that surrounded him was replaced by one that chilled my bones. He no longer floated as he walked, and the feathery horns jutting out of his head were almost _drooping._ He wasn't bothering to waste energy concealing his wings, and as my eyes skimmed over them I saw bloodstains and missing feathers.

"Arcon," I placed a hand on his shoulder, "we need to stop. You need to rest."

"No," his face remained emotionless despite the condition he was in, "it is not safe to rest here. We must travel further; I will rest at nightfall."

"Arcon." I frowned, standing in front of him and blocking his path.

His eyes asked me, _What?_

"You look like shit."

The air didn't even laugh; it sighed.

I let my hand slide from his shoulder, "Can you heal yourself?"

He pushed past me and started walking before I received an answer, "No. I used up the last of my energy on Healing your wounds; I only have enough to make it far enough away from here to rest. Therefore, I would appreciate if you would not stop walking again. You waste time that way, and I really must continue on while I still can."

His voice had a bit of an edge to it, but I ignored it; after all, he was in this condition because of me. The cuts, bruises, and burns were from fighting Jewelscalen, but the color of his skin and condition of his body and aura was due to the effort needed to Heal me.

I followed him in silence, feeling horribly guilty.

If it wasn't for him, I would have died.

But if it wasn't for me, he wouldn't have been in this mess to begin with.


	22. The Untamed

Disclaimer: I do not own Perfect World (international or otherwise)

yay the Untamed XD (finally)

oh, and i totally realize that the Tideborn exist now...so i WILL add them into my story, but theyll appear more towards the last third of it (yes, this chapter sorta marks the end of the first third...i think o.O lol long story? short chapters tho XD)

and u will know why the story is called Blood Rose soonish, definitly within the next 10 chapters, if not within the next 5 XD

* * *

"How are you?" I continued to follow slightly behind him, as though I wasn't good enough to walk along next to him.

Although, I don't know _why_ I was doing that.

"No better then yesterday."

"Then we shouldn't have started again so soon. We should have taken today to rest. Night alone was not enough to heal you, and—"

"Xeria."

I stopped my rambling.

"We must find the Untamed."

I rolled my eyes, "We don't know how long that'll take. Or if it's even possible."

The air around me seemed to scoff, as if I was a jerk for thinking that.

"Okay, well, can you Sense anything more about them?"

Silence. Then, "No. Only what I have been Sensing all along."

I sighed, then spotted something in the distance, "Arcon, what are those?"

I saw the back of his head raise a bit as he gazed off into the distance before answering, "Buildings of a sort. I think they mark the Town of Arrivals."

I scrunched my nose, "I don't get this. If the Untamed are so hidden and stuff, why are there all these towns around their lands?"

The air laughed gently around me, "The Untamed were not always hidden. There was a time when they could be found easily in their own land. They mainly kept to themselves, yes, but they populated their lands in ways such as we populate our own. Only due to the many wars have they hidden themselves away."

"Were they scared?"

"No; they wanted no involvement. They have always been wary of Humans and Elves. The Untamed have a unique connection with the world, one that causes them to feel safer within its earthen walls. They wish only to keep peace with nature, and to keep everything as it is," he glanced over his shoulder at me for a moment, "if only for themselves."

"So, these towns were all deserted after they hid themselves away?"

"Yes."

"Are we going there? To the Town of Arrivals?"

"Yes. I Sense much from that direction."

"We'll arrive at the Town of Arrivals," I laughed.

"Is that funny?"

I frowned, "Maybe."

It was already dark for at least an hour when we decided to stop for the night. I helped Arcon treat his wounds as best we could, then lit a fire between us. I couldn't wait until I could use magic to light fire, but until then, rubbing two sticks together in frustration would have to do.

As I lay down across from him, my stomach grumbled in hunger; I hadn't eaten all day.

* * *

The next day passed in silence and agony. I was thirsty; I hadn't had a drink in longer then I had last eaten. I feared I would dehydrate in these hot lands. A few times we stopped, and Arcon dug into the sand/dirt/rock ground beneath our feet, hoping to find a pool of water from me to drink from. But there was none.

Food was hard to come by as well. The path we had taken was pretty much empty, just sand, dirt, and rocks. There weren't even any animals or creatures around; they had probably gone to areas with more shade and water.

I fell a few times; I was pretty dizzy. Lack of water and food were really starting to hit me. By the time night fell, Arcon had to practically support me as I walked, which was hard enough for him to do in the condition he was in.

"Will we reach the Town of Arrivals tomorrow?"

"We should."

The air caressed my face in concern.

I offered a smile, "I'll be fine. I can hold out until tomorrow, no problem."

"I only hope we can find water and shelter from the sun when we get there."

"Yeah," I laid out, "me too."

* * *

When I awoke the next morning, the first thing I did was barf. Well, sorta. I mean, there wasn't really anything for me to barf up to begin with, so it was more of a few dry heaves and me spitting out a glob of undigested fruit bits.

Lovely, huh?

"We are doing this wrong; we should have been traveling at night and resting during the day."

"Not like we could sleep in this heat anyway, and besides, I can't see worth shit at night."

He was helping me along, once again.

"You know, you're the injured one here."

"Yes, but you are the Human who needs food and water daily to survive."

I frowned, "Not daily. It's the 3-3-3 rule. 3 minutes with no air. 3 days with no water. 3 weeks with no food."

The air chuckled.

"_Then_ we die."

"You ate all the food right away, and we have not had water since the City of the Lost."

I scrunched my nose, "Yeah, I noticed, thanks."

Silence for a while.

"We should arrive near afternoon. When we do, I will find some water and food for you, while you get out of the sun and make sure not to overheat."

"Yeah, okay, got it."

"For now, I insist you stop talking."

I rolled my eyes, "Not like that's gonna make the difference whether or not I die."

He glanced over at me, "Maybe not, but it will make a difference with how annoying you are."

Damn Elf.

* * *

"Xeria."

I slowly opened my eyes and then closed them again; it was dark out, and my eyelids felt so heavy.

"Xeria, here, drink this."

Something was pressed to my mouth. I felt water dance across my lips.

"You passed out. I had to carry you the rest of the way."

My hands reached up and found the bowl, tipping it so the water gushed down my throat. I emptied the bowl and held it out for a refill.

"I will go get more."

The bowl vanished from my hand and I heard Arcon's footsteps die out as he left. Sitting up, I forced open my eyes and looked around me. Actually, it was quite bright out, it just happened that I was inside some sort of building. To my one side was a door, and in the cracks between door and wall, door and floor, bright sunlight streamed through. A minute passed where I felt like I was going to puke out all the water I just drank, and then Arcon returned. I squinted as the door was opened, then relaxed as it closed behind him again.

"Here. Drink this, and I will go refill it again. When I do so, I will also bring back food. I found some cactus which I believe to be edible."

"Believe to be?" I took the bowl from him and downed it, eying him oddly at the same time.

"Yes, do not worry. It is not poisonous. The only problem with it if it is not edible, would be that it tastes very much like bitter leaves. But it will not harm you."

"And you know this, how?" I asked, handing the bowl back to him.

"I just know."

Oh. Yeah, sure, okay.

Pfft.

"And where did you get this bowl?"

"I found it in one of the buildings."

"So we're in the Town of Arrivals?"

He didn't answer me, probably because he felt it was a stupid question.

He left to refill the bowl again.

Feeling dizzy, I leaned back against the wall. It would probably be good for both of us to stay here and rest for a while. Especially Arcon, with his wounds and all. Maybe resting for a day or two would able him to heal his wounds fully.

He returned in a few moments and I completely downed the fresh bowl of water as soon as he handed it to me.

"Aren't you going to drink some?"

"I had my fill when I first went to gather you water. There are only a few more bowl-fulls left, however. We were lucky the well I found had not dried up completely."

I took the piece of cactus he offered me, sniffed it unsurely, then bit into it.

I regretted it.

A lot.

"Ow! Shit!"

"Be careful, there are thorns."

"Yeah, I noticed, thanks."

He reached forward and wiped the drop of blood from my lip with his thumb, "Dig out the inside with your fingers. The skin is not edible."

I frowned, jerking my head back away from his touch, "Yeah. Got it."

He gazed at me, as expressionless as always.

"You are shivering."

"Huh?" I looked down at my hands; they were shaking. Was I cold? "I-I c-can't stop." I curled in on myself, dropping the piece of cactus to the floor.

"You need to get some food in your body," he lifted the cactus piece gently from the floor and floated (or seemed to) over to me. He placed one arm around my shoulders, leaning me onto him. Holding the cactus in that hand, he used his other to gouge out a chunk of the inside, and held it out to me.

"I c-can feed mys-self, you know."

The air laughed lightly, "You weren't doing a very good job."

I frowned, but took the chunk of cactus from him anyway and shoved it in my mouth, "W-why d-don't you just w-worry about y-your own wounds and I'll w-worry about m-my issues."

The air brushed across me in concern, "My wounds will be fine. I will be able to fully heal them by tonight. The effects of the cactopod venom that kept my wings from healing will also have worn off enough by then."

"Oh. O-okay, that's g-good then."

I took another piece of cactus he offered me, and blushed; here I was, in the middle of no where, leaning against, and being fed by, a fucking Elf.

Life made no damn sense.

"Aww, look at them, they're so cute!"

I swear I gagged on my cactus from the bubbly-ness of that voice.

"Do you think there's any way we can let them alone?" The girl standing in the doorway was talking to someone behind her that I couldn't see.

I looked up at Arcon, who was gazing serenely at the girl in the door.

A deep voice mumbled something in reply to her that I couldn't make out.

"Hmm," she placed a finger on her lip in a moment of thought, then turned to us in a bouncy, lighter-then-air way, "I guess you're right. After all, hehe, She did tell us to come here to find them and, hehe, they're here!"

Arcon stood and took a few steps towards her, then fisted his hand in front of him and bowed slighty, "It is an honor to meet you."

The girl before him giggled and leaned in close, "You're so cute!"

The two straightened up in time with each other.

I frowned in her direction; just who the hell was she? She was all cute and bubbly and giggly and smiley and bouncy and standing too damn close to Arcon!

Wait, what?

I pushed myself to my feet as the other one I had heard entered. As he came into view, I gasped; he wasn't Human! Although his body was shaped like that of a Human, and his voice, movements, clothing, eyes, and expression all rang true to our kind, his upper half merged into that of a golden tiger!

A Barbarian.

He turned his tiger eyes on me and I caught my breath; one of the Untamed was standing before me.

No, not one.

Two.

"I'm Aani," she said in her bubbly voice, (her body did the giggling for her), "and this is Churl."

Arcon bowed to each respectively, then introduced us. As he said my name I gave a slight smile, then went back to examining the two of them with my eyes. I hadn't noticed at first, but the girl was a Venomancer. On the top of her head, poking out from her hair, were two fluffy redish-brown fox ears. She had a redish-brown fox tail to match, which was tipped with soft, white fur. Her skin was perfectly tan and smooth, her body both lean and muscular. Although I hated to admit it, she had curves in all the right places, and a natural glow in her face that she didn't even need to apply berry juice to get. Her light brown hair had that messy, wild look to it, and her green eyes were both intelligent and ditsy.

"Okay, well, come along, hehe!"

"Come along where?" I asked, bitchily I may add.

She cocked her head at me, then smiled with a small giggle, "Why, to Twilight Tower of course. It's just a bit north of here, I'm sure you can make it. And, well, you don't really have a choice. She told us to bring you both back, and so we must. If She says it to be so, then it must be so, and so it is so. _So!_ Shall we be off now?"

I looked at Arcon for some sort of sign, but he ignored me. Without a glance back in my direction to see if I was even following him, he started off after Aani. I waited a bit, and, realizing Churl was waiting for me, started to follow as well.

I couldn't stop myself from glaring at Arcon and Aani. Since the second he had set eyes on her, he hadn't looked at me. I frowned; it was always just like a guy to fawn over some hottie with slutty clothes, perky breasts, and no brain.

Uh, not that I cared, of course.

It was just the principle of the matter.

Hmph.


	23. Twilight Temple

Disclaimer: I do not own Perfect World (International or otherwise).

And I know Twilight Temple looks nothing like this inside, but deal with it XD

* * *

"Where are we going?" I asked, digging out some more cactus from the piece Arcon had given me.

Aani craned her head in my direction, giving a quick smile at Arcon before answering, "To see Her."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, but _where_ is that."

Aani giggled, "Not far, if we hurry a bit more!" She grabbed Arcon by the wrist and pulled him along, walking backwards so that she faced him.

I sped up to keep pace with them, then tripped.

Typical.

Luckily Churl had been kind enough to walk with me so I wasn't left behind; he caught me by the shoulders and helped me back up.

"Thanks." At least someone had manners; Arcon and Aani hadn't even noticed.

"Are you okay?" Churl asked deeply.

"Yeah, I just haven't eaten in a while."

"When we arrive, you will be fed."

"Thanks." I glared at the back of Arcon's head as Aani linked her arm with his.

After a few minutes, Aani stopped and smiled, "We're here!"

I looked at the run down building (if you could even call it that) before us, "And where is here, exactly?"

"Hehe, why, Twilight Temple of course!"

I frowned, "And what is Twi—"

"The entrance to the underground city of the Untamed," Arcon glanced at me emotionlessly, with a hint of _Duh _written across his face.

"That's right!" Aani stepped forward and raised her hands, chanting something in another language under her breath. From the words she said, the motions her hands went through, and the concentration on her face, I could tell she was casting magic.

"Woah."

I couldn't help but let that slip out as the entire entrance to shabby building began to glow and sparkle; the same shimmering glisten surrounded Aani, who was still quietly chanting.

"Come," Churl motioned for the two of us to follow him, and stepped through the liquid-wall. Only, when he stepped through he did not appear on the other side. I took a step away from the door, staring at it untrustingly.

"Is it safe?" I asked, but no one seemed to hear; Arcon stepped through without waiting for me.

Of course, I didn't want to be left with Aani on the other side for long, so I hurriedly followed, sucking up my fear.

I squeezed my eyes shut as I stepped through, expecting at least a rush of cool air or a wave of water, but neither occurred. I simply stepped through, opened my eyes, and was on the other side.

I gasped; the underground city before me put the City of the Lost, and even Archosaur, to shame. It wasn't just one city, but many clustered together to house every Untamed. Water and grass existed under here, along with the buildings and stone roads. The ceiling, which was dozens of feet high, was lit up with glowing stones which mimicked the light during each time of day.

"This is why grass and water have become evermore scarce above us," Arcon spoke up from my side, his eyes trailing over the landscaping, "there was little in your lands to begin with, but all that had existed was brought down, beneath the surface, with magic."

"Correct, hehe!" I hadn't even noticed when Aani had joined us, "we have everything we need to survive down here, including seclusion! And, hehe, we change the entrance around each year!"

She had latched herself onto Arcon again as she led us forward; Churl took up the rear.

As I looked around at all the Barbarians and Venomancers, I noticed their odd expressions at seeing a Human and Elf walking among them.

"They are wary of us," Arcon stated as if replying to my thoughts.

"Heh, don't mind them!" Aani snuggled herself against his arm, "They find you both fascinating!"

"So where are you taking us?" I asked, annoyed.

Aani smiled at me, "To see Her. She told us to bring you here. She resides on the edge of our city, where the rock we have built into surrounds Her like a cave. She keeps to herself, and only trusts Churl and I to do her bidding."

The air around me felt intrigued as Arcon half-asked, half-stated, "An Oracle."

"Yep, hehe!"

"Why does she only trust the two of you?" I asked.

"Well, Churl is her son, you see," Aani giggled, "and I, I possess the ability to See."

"There are others who can See, besides the Oracle?"

"Yes, of course, hehe! The Oracle is best at her predictions, but there are many who are apprenticed to her, whom she trusts. However, sadly," she pouted in Arcon's direction, "I'm the worst out of all of them, therefore I must do menial chores until my powers improve."

Arcon smiled at her with his eyes, the air comforting her in soft caresses, "I'm sure your powers of Sight are magnificent."

Aani blushed and giggled some more.

I was gonna kill her, I swear.

"What does this Oracle lady want with us?" I asked, trying to get her to pay less attention to Arcon.

"Hehe, well, I don't know! She just told us to go to the western building in the Town of Arrivals, and to bring the Cleric and Mage who would be there, to Her!"

Did she have to be so friggin perky?

"Whatever the reason may be," Arcon took her hand in his, "it is truly an honor to be deemed worthy enough to enter here," raised it to his mouth, "as well as to be in your presence," and kissed it.

Aani giggled.

Again.

"It is right up ahead," Churl interrupted their moment, pulling Aani's attention from Arcon (gotta love Churl!).

I followed their gaze and saw an area in the surrounding rock wall where there was an entrance. It wasn't carved out with magic (which would make it smooth and shaped) but was rather natural looking, like a jagged cave. I followed the others in, single file; the entrance was rather narrow.

"At the end of this passage is the underground part of Twilight Temple; that is where She, and those with Sight, lives."

Aani was no longer bubbly and loud, she had become serious and quiet.

"Didn't we just come from Twilight Temple?" I asked, keeping my voice low.

"Yes, but the entrance to the underground half of it is located no where near the actual Temple; She enjoys her seclusion. The tunnel we are following now will lead back to where we entered, but will be a slightly longer journey. The pathway takes many turns, and without a guide you would get lost in the many branch-offs that exist. There is also much magic cast along this tunnel, that if any unwanted soul finds himself on the correct path, he will suddenly remember that he must leave immediately, even if he actually must not."

"An amazing bit of protection, just for a Seer."

Aani smiled at Arcon, "I understand how you must feel that way, but you must also realize that to our kind, She is very important. We base many, if not all, of our decisions on what She Sees. If not for Her, we would have been living above-ground when the Wraiths invaded our lands."

"She must be a very skilled and knowledgeable Venomancer."

"She is," Aani glanced Arcon up and down, "as I am sure you are a very skilled and knowledgeable Elf."

"I'm gonna barf."

The three of them turned to look at me in unison.

Shit; did I say that out-loud?

"Oh, uh, I meant because I haven't had much to eat or drink in a while, and I'm starting to feel kinda Claustrophobic."

Aani smiled reassuringly at me, "Do not worry, you will find food and drink awaiting you when we arrive, I'm sure."

"Oh, okay, thanks."

"Heh," Aani smiled at me once again, then continued to lead us through.

I hated to admit it to myself, but I was really disappointed that the air didn't feel the slightest bit concerned when it heard how I was feeling.

* * *

We emerged from the tunnel a short while later, stepping into a faintly lit cavern where the base of Twilight Temple was located. I had to admit that the underground part of the Temple looked a hell of a lot nicer then the part above ground.

"Well, hehe, shall we?" Aani was back to her usual annoying self.

I followed her and Arcon inside, with Churl, once again, bringing up the rear.

I had expected to have to walk through hallways and rooms before seeing the Oracle, but when we entered she was sitting there, staring at the door with this annoyed expression on her face, her thin, devil-like tail whipping from side to side.

"Aani," she stood and tapped her foot in our direction, causing her form-fitting robes to swirl seductively around her legs and waist.

Aani blushed, gripping Arcon's arm tighter, "I didn't do it."

"Didn't do _what, _Aani?"

She giggled, "I don't know; whatever it is I'm in trouble for?"

She sighed, rubbing her head with her hands, "You told Marhea that you saw good fortune in her future if she stopped holding onto her money and possessions with the worry of losing them."

Aani shrugged, "So?"

"So?" the Oracle looked at her in disbelief, "Did you actually _See_ that?"

"Uh," Aani let go of Arcon's arm and hung her head, "No."

"Then why, why on _earth_, would you tell her that?"

"I couldn't see anything," she bit her lip, "I felt ashamed. I didn't know what to do. So I just made something up."

"You," She clutched her chest, "you _made something up? _Aani, you know very well that Oracles are _never_ to do that!"

"I didn't think it would do any harm!" she averted her eyes, "It was general enough, and I figured she _should _stop holding so tightly onto her possessions; it's unhealthy. Everyone knows Mahrea's worry of losing everything is causing her to go a bit crazy."

The Oracle muttered under her breath for a moment, "Aani, I know you meant to do well, but you messed up, _again_. It wouldn't be so bad if this was the first time, but it's not! You continue to make up your Sightings, or not See something clearly, and I can't have it! The people who come here need help! How are you possibly helping them?"

"Look, I know. But I only told her that fortune yesterday morning; I'm sure nothing bad has happened."

"Nothing bad? Aani, she lost _everything._"

Aani's mouth dropped and her eyes watered up, "Everything? How?"

"She put everything up in a _bet_, Aani, a _bet_. She thought not worrying about losing it all would bring her _good fortune_."

Aani dropped her face into her hands, "Oh no."

The Oracle sighed, "Go over there and help her regain everything at once, please."

"Yes ma'am, at once."

"And Churl, go with her and see to it that she fixes her mistake."

He bowed slightly to his mother, then followed a depressed Aani back through the tunnels.

The Oracle watched them go, then turned to me and Arcon, "Well, if it isn't Arcon and Xeria. About time the two of you got here."

Arcon bowed, "It is an honor to meet you, Oracle."

She smiled in return, "It is an honor to meet a noble Elf such as yourself. I am in awe of your ability to track our race pretty near to our city's entrance, and for that I have invited you down here. I know that our kind can trust you, Arcon."

"It brings me much joy to be told that."

She turned her gaze and smile onto me, "Ah, Xeria, I have long awaited the chance to meet you. And my, how you have grown!"

I looked at her oddly, "Huh?"

"Why, the last time I Saw you, you had just shattered one of the Seven Seals atop Elder Dul's staff."

I stepped back in surprise, "You saw me break it?"

"Of course, dear," she smiled softly, "in a vision. It was an important moment in history, setting a path for this world, and a prophecy for you; of course I Saw it."

"How long had you known I would shatter it?"

She set a hand on my shoulder, "My gift is a complicated one; when I Saw _you_ shatter the Seal, it was at the same moment that it occurred. However, I had known for some time that the Seal _would_ be shattered."

I frowned, "Sorry, I don't follow."

She chuckled to herself, "This is why I wished to meet you for so long, Xeria. The path which you have in front of you is an interesting one, and the reason and circumstances that have brought such a path into _your_ life are purely by chance. I wish to explain it all to you tomorrow, after you have eaten and rested well."

"What do you mean _the path in front of me_, and what are the _Seven Seals?_"

"All will be explained tomorrow, do not worry. As for the path which I have mentioned, I will help to guide you onto it, and if all goes well, most of what happens should seem almost due to chance, rather then to hard work and planning."

I looked questioningly at Arcon, but his eyes remained locked on the Oracle.

"Like I said, all will be explained tomorrow. For now, Dameria and Ckal will lead the two of you to your rooms, and bring you food and drink there."

As she spoke their names, a Venomancer with horns and a half-lion Barbarian stepped forward and bowed.

"If you need anything else, please let them know."

"Thank you for your hospitality," Arcon bowed to the Oracle once again, then followed after Dameria and Ckal, expecting me to catch up on my own.

I gave a quick smile and bow to the Oracle, then hurried from the room; even though I was completely confused from my conversation with the Oracle, and completely pissed that Arcon had been ignoring me so much, food, drink, and rest were sounding pretty damn good right now.


	24. The Prophecies

Notes: Ahh! I updated! lol its been MONTHS. Ugh. Sorry. Laptop was broken like twice (damn friggin viruses) so I didn't have it for like, almost 2 months. And of course, all my notes and stories were saved on it. and then OF COURSE the files were lost when they fixed my laptop cuz the damn virus wouldnt let me back anything up first. UGH. lol SOOOOO it took even more time for me to get this done because i had to sit my ass down and FIGURE OUT ALL MY DAMN NOTES ALL OVER AGAIN.

well, i figured it out for the most part, so i was able to at least post this much. sorry, i'd have made it longer but im still re-working out the kinks in my story X.X i'll try to update a lot faster now...unless the chapter has like, important details which i can't remember. then ill hafta sit down and figure it out again (vista antispyware 2010 virus. mad friggin annoying. no idea where i got it from. was on deviantart when it happened, but now the site seems to be fine.)

well anyways, here goes. and sorry for the wait.

* * *

"Did you sleep well, Young Mage?"

I squinted up at Dameria who was hovering over me as a silhouette; the morning light streaming through the window behind her blocked out her features.

"Uh, yeah."

"Good," she stepped back and bowed her head slightly in my direction, "the Oracle wishes to see you. Arcon is waiting with her now."

"What time is it?" I asked, sitting up and rubbing at my eyes.

"Only five."

"_Five?_"

Ckal knocked as he entered, bending his lion-maned head to fit through the door, "What is taking so long?"

"She has just awakened."

"The Oracle is impatient, Dameria."

"I am well aware," she turned her horned head to me, "please change. We will wait for you outside your door."

I followed them with my eyes as they exited, then noticed the flowing white gown hung over the bedpost. I frowned; did they expect me to wear this? Not that I had much of a choice, since I had no other clothes besides those I was wearing. I undressed, squinting out the window at the view of flowered meadows and gurgling streams. Of course, they weren't actually there. I mean, we were underground, so everything was enchanted to give the illusion of the above world, right?

I slipped into the white dress, which hung off my shoulders and came to rest just below my knees. I tightened the silk belt around my waist and slipped into the rope sandals which, surprisingly, fit my feet. I scrunched my nose; could the Oracle seriously See my shoe size? That felt a little...invasive.

"Finally," Ckal smiled sarcastically as I opened the door, "come on. Your tardiness gets us in trouble."

I rolled my eyes, but followed him all the same.

"So, that view out my window," I asked Dameria, "is that really there?"

"It is a view of the above world. The window is enchanted; the views change everyday."

I yawned as we made our way down the hall, "So...are you guys, like, Oracles in training or something?"

Dameria smiled, "I have the gift of Sight, but I am twenty-fourth in line for the position of Oracle. Ckal, like the other Barbarians who inhabit this Temple, are members of the Sight-Seeing families; those who have Sight in their blood."

"Mm-hmm," I was barely listening at that point, we had entered the Oracle's chamber and the ceiling was so high I couldn't even see it. I craned my neck to no avail; talk about enchanted windows, the ceiling couldn't possibly be real.

The Oracle stood on a small dais in the center of the room, her robes billowing around her as if wind was blowing them, but there was no wind. Arcon stood next to her, tall and regal, and looked up from their conversation as I entered.

"Thank you Dameria," the Oracle inclined her head, "Ckal."

They bowed respectfully and left, shutting the door behind them.

"That dress looks beautiful on you, Young Mage."

I shrugged, "It's not really my type. And call me Xeria, this _Young Mage _stuff is creeping me out."

"But that is what you are."

"Barely."

The Oracle smiled, "Yes, well, that is one of the things I wish to speak with you about. Please, step forward and join us."

I approached awkwardly; they were both staring at me. I hated when people watched you walk, it was usually at those moments that I fell.

Luckily I didn't.

"So," I cleared my throat, "what did you wish to speak to me about?"

"I mentioned a Prophecy last night, did I not?"

"You did," Arcon's eyes were unmoving from her face, his own remained expressionless.

Big surprise there.

Not.

"I must first start with an explanation of the Seven Seals. You do not, if I recall correctly, Xeria, understand the meaning behind them?"

I blushed, "Elder Dul kinda kept us Humans in the shadows. My entire world's been turned around in the last week so I don't really know what to believe anymore."

"The Seven Seals were a gift from Pan Gu," the Oracle tilted her head towards me, "I assume you have been accurately based on the beginnings of this world?"

I nodded, "Pan Gu. Wraiths. Humans, Winged Elves, Untamed. Yup."

The Oracle stared at me, as if she were debating adding something, then blinked and went on, "Yes, well, in order to help us stay connected with each other spiritually, and in order to keep peace among us after failing with the Wraiths, he granted each race a Seal."

"Each Seal a different element," Arcon added.

"Correct," the Oracle took a few steps backwards and gracefully dropped into a throne-like chair, "The Elves received the Bow of Seal, containing all the elemental powers of Wood. We Untamed received the Wheel of Seal, containing all the powers of Earth. Humans gained the Sword of Seal, Fire. In Heavens Tear is located the Holy Mirror of Heaven. If you remember from the histories, Heavens Tear was once much fought over by each race, and to form a peace treaty, the Seal was placed there. The Blade of Seal, which holds the powers of Metal, and the Sacred Seal of Earth have long since been lost. And the final Seal, that of Water, the Bottle, is held by the Tideborn."

I frowned, "The Tideborn?"

The air rustled; "But my Lady," Arcon stepped forward, "the Tideborn were killed off many hundreds of years ago."

She smiled thinly, "Now is not the time to discuss the Underwater race. They have never been the most friendly, doing whatever pleases them, stealing our water and causing droughts or flooding our lands because it suits their needs. Bah."

Arcon bowed his head, "Then, please, continue."

She leaned forward, chin resting on her fingers, "I met Dul before, when he was young. Before he became an Elder. He was," she searched for the word, "charming back then. Full of ambitions and dreams."

I wondered how old the Oracle was to have known Dul so long ago, them remembered that she, too, had some Elven Magic running through her veins.

"We were wary then, we Untamed, but we were not completely in hiding. I allowed him to enter our home. Him and his three friends. I Sensed great things in store for him, and decided to Prophesy his future. I am both glad and angered that I did this. On one hand, we have had warning, yet on another, I may have set things into motion which will not turn out so well for you, Xeria."

"Why?"

"I Foresaw a future where he was great in power, high in position, leading others. I shared this with him, and he was elated. He spoke of all the things he wished to do to change the world for the better. To stop the fighting, to bring peace. There was something else though, in his eyes, in the way he spoke, in his mannerisms. Something hidden under his facade of charm and smiles. I told him I Saw him holding one of the Seals on his own. The Sword of Seal," she looked at me, "regardless of the name, each Seal only appears to look like an Orb, colored in that of it's element. That Seal sat atop Elder Dul's staff. And you shattered it."

My eyebrows arched, "A _Seal?_ Shit."

She smiled, "Do not fear. It is merely lost now, like the others. Eventually, through time, it will show up again," her expression darkened, "I also warned Dul about that. That the one to shatter the Seal, would be the one to slay him."

I choked on the air.

Huh. I wonder if Arcon had anything to do with that.

"I'm going to kill Dul?"

The Oracle raised one shoulder slightly, "It was Seen."

"So," I bit my lip, "you knew all along Dul would turn out..."

"I had no idea how he would turn out, neither do I know how he is now. I understand that he has kept much from his people, and I understand that he is harsh. However, the other Elders all trust him greatly, except ours, of course. But our Elder has not communicated with the others for quite some time."

"But, Dul's an ass."

"He may be an ass," she smiled as she said it, "but you and I have no proof that he is evil or corrupt to a potent level. I merely Saw his rise and fall, but I can imagine when you shattered the Seal he wasn't took pleased. Here was this little girl, and in time, she was supposedly destined to kill him? I would be upset and wary too."

"But how could I shatter something so...important."

"Destiny works in odd ways. It has happened before. There are just those who...can."

"So, I'm supposed to kill him."

"Or try," she stood, towering over me, "the future is never set in stone. That is why we usually hold back on speaking of certain Prophecies, or they become self-fulfilling. However, having told Dul this I felt I owed it to you, as well. The path I mentioned yesterday is your choice; you can kill him, or you can not. But I warn you, he probably would like to kill you first."

I shrugged, "Well, he locked me up but he didn't want me dead. Er, yet anyway," I paused, then frowned at her, "Wait a second. This is all your fault."

Arcon shifted his gaze to me.

"If you never told him, he probably wouldn't want to kill me, which would mean that I probably wouldn't have to kill him first (or something) and then the prophecy wouldn't have even mattered."

She smiled, "Destiny works in odd ways. Whether or not I tell you, is just more of Fate."

"Ow, migraine." Confusing.

"Xeria," the Oracle placed a hand on my shoulder, "you control your own Destiny as much as anyone else does. Anyone could probably have shattered the Seal on his staff, but it was you. And therefore, you have chosen to involve yourself. You did, after all, feel the need to break it in the first place."

"Yeah, because Dul's an ass. Not because I wanted to kill him."

"There is no more for me to say on this matter," her hand slid from my shoulder, and she turned to Arcon, "I did See the future for you, Elf Arcon."

"Do share, my Lady."

It annoyed me that he kept calling her that.

"Your future, Elf Arcon, will face a crossroads. Your choice will decide the Fate of this war. I have Foreseen two possibilities; you may die to protect someone you care about, or you may sacrifice them to save yourself. One of these will result in a victory for the Wraiths, the other a victory for Us."

"Which ones which?" I asked. I mean, I thought it was an important question.

"I do not know," the Oracle closed her eyes briefly, "it is foggy. But your presence, Arcon, sets many events into play. When it is time for your choice, I am sure you will know the right one."

"Why is it foggy?" I asked.

"The paths have yet to become solid; meaning that the paths will form themselves as we all move onward. Every action taken due to Elf Arcon or those in proximity of him, will affect the paths laid out before him. Ultimately, though, the outcomes will be the same."

I looked at him; if he was under any pressure at all he sure wasn't showing it. Me? I would have pissed my pants by now.

"This is why I have decided to send armies to Archosaur, to help fight the Wraiths."

The air jolted to life.

"Thank you, my Lady."

She lifted a hand and a golden tiger-faced Barbarian entered.

"Churl," she inclined her head, "will gather troops together and guide them to the aid of Humans and Elves," she turned to him, "I would trust no one else with this task."

He fisted his hand over his heart and bowed, "I am honored. I will not let you down."

"As I know you will not," she smiled lovingly at her son, then waved him off. He left, beaming, to gather their army.

"This is great," I smiled at Arcon, "at least you can return now, huh?"

"You forget," his eyes bore into me, "I am still banished."

"But Lanya said once you gathered an army of Untamed—"

The air seemed to press down over my mouth, as if asking me not to press the matter any farther. I pouted.

"Banishment is a funny thing," the Oracle smiled at the two of us, "you are free to return to your homeland, Elf Arcon, but not with Xeria. Am I correct?"

He didn't answer for a while, and then, "Yes."

"Why not return without her?" the Oracle's smile was teasing.

Arcon glanced at me, "I promised to teach her sword-fighting in return to her accompanying me here, so she can avenge Edrow."

The Oracle narrowed her brow, "Edrow?"

"Dul's son," I blushed, "I thought he had a bit of an attitude at first, but he turned out to be sorta nice to me. He was the first to treat me like an equal, not just a women like our Human society has it," I was talking a bit faster then usual, "a bit silent and scowl-y though, but he saved me in the end. When we were attacked by a Mage I only just got away, but he fought for me. I had this weird feeling that Dul set us up and killed his own son to get me locked up, which makes sense after what you told me, but I saw him lose it after Edrow's death. At least, he looked like he lost it a bit. But anyways, I vowed that I would learn to sword-fight as well as Edrow and avenge him."

The Oracle seemed amused, "You barely knew this man, yet he meant much to you?"

I blushed, "He doesn't mean that much, I just...feel guilty. If I knew magic or something maybe I could have saved him. I don't know."

She dropped back onto her chair, "That was the other thing I wished to speak to you about. I want to train you."

"In sword-fighting? But Arcon already said he would."

"No, no," she laughed, "in magic. The basics, at least. Give me three days with you."

"Wait, three days?" The excitement I had begun to feel faded, "I can't learn much in three days."

"It will be all the time we can sacrifice," she picked at a nail, "in three days Churl should have an army ready. When I send him off to Archosaur, I wish to send you and Elf Arcon off as well."

"To?"

"I think it is time the Tideborn have some part in this war. We Untamed had fought for many years in the beginning, but suffered greatly. Do not think for even a minute, though, that we completely abandoned the rest of you to hide out. No, our Seers have many times assisted those in need, and we have attacked whenever the Wraiths attempted to invade our land. We have stayed quiet, yes, but we haven't abandoned the Humans or Elves. The Tideborn believe that just because they can hide out underwater, where no Wraiths feel the need to attack, they can sit aside and watch."

"Uh, I don't really know what these Tideborn are."

She continued without answering, "Based on Arcon's destiny, I wish to send the two of you to contact them. I will, of course, send one of my own to accompany you. Perhaps a Seer, to help along the way. I would send Churl too, but he has his own mission now. Perhaps Penelope could be spared, or Dameria. Someone who can See well enough to assist, without being missed here, where we need them the most," she looked up as if remembering Arcon and I were standing before her, "I will think it over, of course. But in three days time, I wish to send you on your way. I will only be able to teach you the rudiments of Magic, Xeria, but hopefully it will awaken a sense of control in your abilities."

"You called, Oracle?" I jumped at the sound of Aani's voice.

"Yes, Aani," the Oracle stood (when the hell did she call Aani? Feh. Magic.), "Please ready the Mirror room. I wish to teach Xeria."

Aani bowed, "Yes, Oracle," and exited.

She turned back to me and Arcon, "Elf Arcon, you may accompany us if you wish to watch, otherwise you have free roam throughout the Temple. If you need anything, just ask. Anyone here will be happy to assist you," she motioned toward me, "Xeria, if you will follow me to the Mirror room, we shall begin your training."

I nodded and followed, my stomach twisting into knots of excitement and fear; I was praying I wouldn't blow my self up.


	25. Consumed by Fire

AHHHH AN UPDATE TWT I feel horrible about never updating. But college has been crazy and I stopped playing PW a long time ago so I admit my motivation was completely gone w

BUT then i looked at my fanfictions, reread this, stared at screenshots of PW over and over, remembered how beautiful the game was, how fun it was, sat my ass down, figured out the plot of this story (yes, thats right, i was able to re-figure it out so now i have notes again! yay!) . SOOOOOO NOW at least i have the OUTLINE so i SHOULD be able to update (so long as I have the motivation, and after looking at so many pix of PW lately I feel motivated again 3)

Unfortunatly I have finals the next couple of weeks so i WONT be updating until theyre over xD Im basically deciding to post this update as a "hello! guess what! i have notes now and im craving the game again!" so you have time to, if u care enough/like this story enough/whatever to remember wtf it was about, skim over the chapters, do whatever the hell u want (b/c im sure half of u are like, wtf story WAS this o.O its been so long I cant remember...) so yeah.

xXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXx

The mirrors around me were starting to bug me out. Was I high?

I mean, I know they were supposed to reflect concentration back at you, or whatever the hell was the reasoning for this, but they were starting to make me wonder if I were actually here, or just a reflection...

"Xeria," the Oracle sighed, "please try it again."

I opened my mouth to 'yes ma'am' her but my humiliation silenced any words. I closed my eyes, concentrating, clearing my mind, spread my hand out before me, palm upwards, and envisioned warmth and flame. I peeked; my hand was empty. Again. Fuck fuck fuck.

"Can't you give me a tip or something?"

The Oracle tried smiling kindly, but any comfort her smile could have offered was canceled out by the emotionless gaze of the Elf behind her. I swear the air felt impatient.

"All I ask is for you to simply light a flame atop your palm. I ask for no more, and therefore there are no instructions. You must understand how to conjure fire on your own; it is one of the elements which you posses control over, and therefore you must figure out how to call it to you. Once you can call forth fire, then instructions on technique and skills will be given to you."

"Right. But," I squinted into my hand, "where am I supposed to be calling this fire _from?_"

Arcon stepped forward, "Xeria, listen to the Oracle. She has told you before; fire comes from the sun. Therefore, you are not calling it _from_ anything, so much as conjuring it yourself, pulling from the warmth within and merely using the existing flames in the universe to aid you."

Right. Because that totally cleared everything up.

I shook my head, trying to clear the annoying Elf from my mind, and tried again. Concentrate, feel, inhale, envision, exhale... sparks. Sparks?

"That's it, Xeria," the Oracle crossed her legs over her throne-like seat, resting her chin atop her fingers, "Try to create a flame now."

"Flame, got it."

The air spiraled around me impatiently.

Damn Arcon, why did he even bother staying if he was just going to make this harder?

xXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXx

"Did you see it!" I stared excitingly into my palm, "It was there!"

"I saw, Xeria, good job," the Oracle smiled, "please do it again."

I had done it! I created a flame in the palm of my hand! And I didn't kill myself in the process! Ha! Take that, you Elf!

I mean, sure we've been in this mirror room for, what, four hours now? But this was real progress!

"Do try to keep it alight for more then two seconds this time."

I sent a glare over in Arcon's direction.

Ignoring now.

I shut my eyes. Spreading my fingers again, I felt much more confident this time. I could feel the sparks dancing around my fingertips, followed by the sudden burst of heat and distant sound of sputtering as the flame danced and wavered. Now...don't let it go out...

This part was hard. I could feel the flame dying, growing smaller and smaller, and then back to it's full size for a second, as I concentrated with all my might, only to shrink again, threatening to extinguish at any moment.

I heard the chamber door glide open, let my eyelid lift slightly to peek, and almost gagged. Aani had stuck her head in, and was motioning for Arcon to follow her out. And the worst part? The damn Elf was actually doing it! His eyes all smiley, the air cheering up from its swirling boredom and whatnot to dance around the room.

That furry slut.

Before I knew what was happening, or even why the hell I was so angry, because honestly I don't really give a crap who Arcon does or doesn't like, (honestly, I swear), my anger condensed in my chest, whipped into a heated ball, and erupted from my palm and fingers like a volcano of flame.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I cried out in shock, as flames poured from my outstretched hand and danced around the room. The fire struck the mirrors in front of me and folded back on itself, spiraling towards the ceiling and filling the space around me.

Aani had pulled her head back out the door, shutting it to keep the flames from exiting the mirror room, and Arcon was back at the Oracle's side, the Oracle herself now on her feet, yelling instructions to me that I couldn't make out over the roar of fire.

My hand began to overheat, my skin sizzling and burning at the touch of its own conjured flames.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" I tried to back away from the flames, to pull my hand from their embrace, only to find that as I moved, they, of course, moved with me, continuing to spew from my hand. I frantically swung my hand back and forth, in a sad attempt to blow out the flames, which, I admit, probably wasn't the smartest thing to do. Fire was now spiraling around me, blocking the Oracle or Arcon from coming to my aid.

The fire was growing stronger, and hotter. The pain was unbearable as it singed and burned my skin; the smell of smoldering flesh brought bile to my throat. And then, suddenly, I was paralyzed. I could see the Oracle watching me, composed as always, but fearful in her gaze. The flames seemed unable to touch her; they struck an invisible barrier and then curled back, away from her. Her magic.

Arcon wasn't there anymore.

My vision fogged over; I felt like I was dreaming. Was I?

Fire was no longer only coming from my hand, it was erupting from both hands, from my feet, from my...from my everything, it felt like. Fire was just all around me, everywhere, cooking me. I couldn't move, I couldn't stop it. But the pain was gone. The warmth was still there, but the pain was gone. And yet I could feel my skin crisping, and I knew I was being consumed. Or was I only dreaming I was being consumed?

Well, at least Dul wouldn't have to worry about me killing him anymore.

_Sploosh!_

Sploosh?

I coughed; what the hell? Here I had been surrounded by huge ass flames and now I was soaking wet. I lifted my dripping arms, coughed again.

"Xeria?" The Oracle stepped forward, cupping my chin in her hands and raising my face to hers, "Are you with me, Xeria?"

My eyes found Arcon to my left, holding an empty barrel that looked way too big for him to carry. Of course, there was his magic and all so really I guess the size had nothing to do with anything. Damn, this magic stuff was getting-

"Xeria?"

I looked back at the Oracle, "What?"

She smiled in relief, "You're awake again. Good."

"Awake?" I pulled away, "I'm pretty sure I wasn't asleep."

"You were being consumed," the Oracle furrowed her brow, "I'm sorry. I wanted to train you in a way that wouldn't cause this to happen. I'm not sure how...Xeria, whatever you did to make as much fire as you did, you weren't ready for that. You almost died."

I frowned, "I didn't mean to do it."

Arcon stepped forward, "Sometimes Xeria's emotions get the better of her."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

The air smiled mockingly, "You see?"

I pouted and looked away.

"Xeria, you must learn to keep your emotions in check while wielding magic. For now, any emotion, any extra push of your powers that you're not ready for, can consume you. I understand you had an experience like this before?"

She was referring to Jewelscalen; I guess Arcon filled her in.

"Well, then, no offense but I don't know what good three days of training is going to give me."

The Oracle sighed, "Xeria, I would love to train you longer, however, in three days it will be time for you to leave," she bit her lip, debating something, "Xeria, one of the reasons I cannot allow you, or Elf Arcon, to stay is because I have prophesied about you. I am not supposed to partake in any events that can affect you and damage, or even help along, the prophesy. I must stay as an out-looker, a third-party observer. It's one of the reasons us Oracles hide away here, in Twilight Temple. We must stay apart from the outside world. I admit, I took a personal interest in you, Xeria, when I decided to train you. I have a soft spot for Mages, a soft spot for you ever since I watched you as a child, through my Sight. Three days is all I will chance; a day for each of the elements you own; fire, water, and earth. I cannot offer you the ability to control your power, nor can I teach you various techniques when you have so little control. I merely hoped to help you understand the feeling of each element, and understand how to call upon them."

I stared at my feet, "Thank you, Oracle, and I understand. But I don't know how to control my emotions, how to keep a clear mind, or how far I can push myself before I break."

"Of course you do not, Xeria, and no one expects you to. Those are things you learn through time."

"Lady Oracle, if I can interrupt," Arcon inclined his head, "I think I will leave the room for the remainder of today's training."

"A good idea, Elf Arcon."

"Rest of today's training?" I looked from one to the other, "You're still going to teach me after what happened?"

"If you wish to learn, Young Mage."

"O-of course," I was feeling nervous again, "But do I need to rest? And what about my wounds?" I gently placed a hand on my charred shoulder, only to find it was no longer charred. I looked at the Oracle questioningly.

"When we realized what was occurring, Elf Arcon rushed to fill a barrel with water, which he Blessed to Heal, and used to stop your magic from consuming you."

Well, that explained why I was wet.

The Oracle raised a brow in my direction, "Are you willing to continue, Xeria?"

I met her gaze, inhaled, exhaled, "Yeah. Yeah, I'm ready."

xXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXx

"How'd the training go?"

"Didn't you hear?" I grimaced.

Dameria offered a small smile, "I meant after you almost died."

I sighed, resting my hand over my eyes as she rinsed my hair in the water pouring from the rock wall, "Well, get ready to congratulate me, because you are currently washing the hair of someone who can, dundundun, create a flame! And get this, it's like, an amazing one inch big."

Dameria chuckled, "Your sarcasm is too obvious, Young Mage. It is quite a feat to be able to sustain fire for the number of hours you can."

I frowned, rolling my eyes, "Yeah, I can hold a flame steady for three hours straight. Bring on the Wraiths!"

"Well, you must look at the bigger picture," she finished with my hair and slipped into the hot spring next to me, "tomorrow, you'll be able to float a pebble."

I laughed at the ridiculousness, "That's what I have to look forward to in tomorrow's training? Floating a pebble?"

Dameria winked, holding a finger to her lips, "But you didn't hear it from me."

I smiled, "You know, you're a lot cooler then that Aani girl."

Dameria lowered herself up to her mouth, "She's a bit of a joke with the other Oracles."

"Oh? I can't see why."

She rolled her eyes at my sarcasm, "Ckal and I hardly understand what Churl sees in her."

"Churl?" I tried to bite back my curiosity but couldn't help it, "Churl has feelings for Aani?"

"Well, I don't know about that, but, he has chosen her."

"Chosen her?"

"In Twilight Temple, the Venomancers, or Oracles-in-training, pair up with the Barbarians, or the guardians of the Oracles. Barbarians pledge themselves to us as our personal guardian, and we have the choice to accept or reject. Each Oracle is allowed only one guardian, and the better the Oracle, the more guardians who propose to her," Dameria shrugged, "I had about eight before I accepted Ckal's proposal. Churl was Aani's first, obvious why she would agree to bind to him. Not only because she had no other suitors, of course, but because he is _the _Lady Oracle's son, as well as a very talented and strong Barbarian. The only possible reason I could see for him pledging himself to her is if he had feelings for her, unless she has some special talent that's kept secret from the rest of us, although I highly doubt that, seeing as she can't, well, See."

"Interesting customs."

"Should I thank you?"

I smiled, "Your people are interesting. I admire them. They're nothing like those damn Elves."

Dameria giggled, "You always act as though you hate Elf Arcon, Xeria, but is that really the case?"

I raised my brows at her, "Yes, that is."

"If you say so," she smiled slyly, "Care to know more about our race?"

"Sure." Anything to change the subject, which, I suspected, was what she was doing.

"Hm, then I'll start with the fact that Barbarians and Venomancers can conceal themselves as animals."

"Eh?"

She laughed, "What animal do I have the features of?"

I studied her horns, "Goat?"

"Correct," she tapped the tops of her horns, "which means I can disguise myself as a goat. Of course, I'm absolutely useless in that form, so there's really not much of a point."

"So," I pulled myself out of the hot spring to sit on the edge, "so there are Venomancers and Barbarians above, in the outside world, but they're concealed?"

She smiled, "Good thought, Xeria, and I will tell you; you're correct."

"Oh wow. So, would they attack me or..."

Dameria laughed, "Of course not. We merely use our animal forms for surveillance," she pulled herself out of the spring as well, "I think you have the right idea. It's getting a bit too hot."

"Was there anything else?" I wrapped one of the two silk robes around me, "You said "start with" so..."

"Ah, right," she pulled on the other robe, "Venomancers can also enchant themselves a pet. Of course, this pet is formed from the elements around them, whether it be earth, water, lava, air... Each Venomancer has an element which they have better control over then the others, and that's usually what they form their pet from."

"So, it's not like, alive or anything, right?"

"Well," she contemplated, "It's not alive in the sense that you and I are, however, we do form bonds with our pets. The better it likes me, the more willing it will be to help me in times of need. However, pets do not always come when called. It takes months to create and tame one, and can take years to build a strong enough relationship where it will help you in battle."

I scrunched my nose, "Weird. Do you have one?"

She smiled, "I do." She raised her hands above her head, chanting in that strange, magical language I've been hearing so much lately, and then, from the corner of my eye, I noticed the spring water gurgle and ripple. A few drops pulled free from the surface, rising into the air, followed by more and more, until a blob of water hovered above the spring, twisting and changing shape until it pulled itself, in the form of a transparent horse, onto the rocks next to us.

"This," Dameria smiled, reaching her hand out to pat the animal on the nose, "is Klwen."

xXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXx

I was leaning against my bedroom door, where Dameria had left me, "Where were you all night?"

Arcon spared me a glance before pushing his bedroom door open, "The Oracle and I had much to discuss, and then I went for a walk with Aani. Would you like me to get your permission first, next time?"

I flushed, crossing my arms over my robe, "I was only curious."

He stepped into his room, leaning back out for a moment to utter, "Go to sleep, Xeria," then closed the door behind him.


	26. Buried by Earth

HELP NEEDED XDD heh~

Sooo I totally noticed there's yet ANOTHER race out in the game. Those earthguards or whatever. I read up the information about them online, but that was about it. (and took a look at the new mapping)

I was wondering if someone can HELP me with some stuff?

I don't really know all that much about the Tideborn still (having quit the game shortly after they were released), and I know even less about the Earthguards (do I gots the name right?) Other then what I read on PW site…

So if some kind people would like to assist, can you PM (not comment) me with a short description about either race? Anything you think is useful, like some basic well-known attacks or defenses, if they have any shape-shifting abilities, what the races fly on or whatever. Stuff like that.

Also, anyone can let me know of some interesting NPCs that exist in their lands? Like princes, kings, oracles, anything you think is interesting/important/useful. I will of course have both these races in my story, but I need to know which characters to bring in and how, so any hints about NPCs (or the way the lands laid out/what you see there/locations) would be really helpful.

Even if you PM me and only tell me like, one of these facts I would very much appreciate it*heart*

And for future reference, if new things/races/whatever appear in the game, I will do my best to add them (so long as I haven't gotten to like, the end of the story b/c then it's not going to fit in)

PLEASE AND THANK YOU*heartheart*

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Xeria, concentrate," the Oracle was seated, once again, in her throne-like chair. I was starting to get the feeling that she thought a lot of herself.

"I am," I squinted at the pebble sitting on my palm. Dameria had warned me about what today's training would entail, but I thought floating a pebble in the air would be a hell of a lot easier then creating fire from nothing.

Sadly, I was wrong.

"You seem distracted, you must clear your head."

Easier said then done. It was hard to clear my head when Arcon wasn't in the room. I thought it would make things easier, but I found myself continually wondering where, and with _whom, _he was.

"I think my pebble is defective."

The Oracle offered a smile, "Maybe we should address what's bothering you. That way you will be able to hold a clear mind."

"Nothing's bothering me," I lied, "I just don't know how the hell to go about making a pebble float."

"We went over this; it is all about envisioning what you want, Xeria. Feel the pebble in your hand, feel the weight of it. Gather a sense of what it is like to be the pebble, what is it like to then raise yourself into the air."

She didn't bother going on; we had been over this a few times already.

Why the hell was this so hard? By this point yesterday I had been at least creating sparks.

I squeezed my eyes shut to concentrate.

_Okay, okay, _I bit my lip, _feel the pebble. Yes, okay, I feel it. It's small...round...really light. It's cold...no, wait, it's warm. Or, no, wait, my hand is just warm and the pebble is being warmed by my hand...wait, dammit, this has nothing to do with anything. Okay, so, pebble...ugh. How do I feel what the pebble is feeling? I bet the Oracle's so annoyed with me. I'm sure she's trained many Mages before and they all got this in no time. Why am I such a spazz? If Arcon were here the air would be cursing me out right about now. But he's not here, he's off, again, most probably with that slut, Aani._

I could feel the coolness of the smoothed rock floor beneath my feet.

_Not that I care what he does with her. But, ugh, why the hell do guys like girls like her? I mean, they're friggin annoying. Who wants to deal with a bitch like that? "Oh, hehe, I'm just happy all the la-dee-da day! Lookit my boobies, aren't they so perky and jiggly and nice?"_

A part of me became aware of how far the floor stretched in all directions.

_Ugh, I guess guys really were just superficial like that. Bring on the big boobs, nice ass, and thin everything else and it doesn't even matter if she can't add one and one._

I could feel the Oracle sitting across the room from me. I could feel where walls intersected the floor, and how far up they stretched. Could feel every mirror magically attached to the earth behind it.

_Well, whatever. He's just a damn Elf and why should I give a crap about them? And her, from what everyone's said she sucks at just about everything she does. Ugh, but how can someone who's lived as long as he has, been raised in that damn regal and conceited Elf-y way, go for a flirty, ditsy, empty-headed—_

The coldness of the floor beneath me and the room around me was gone; I could feel heat pulsating from the earthen floor and walls, as if it were alive, like a heartbeat. The pebble in my hand was vibrating, no, the vibrations were coming from me. I was still as anything, but somehow I was sending vibrations into the pebble.

Not just the pebble, but all the earth around me.

"Xeria." The Oracle's voice was warning. I could feel her get to her feet, crouched slightly, looking around.

She could feel the vibrations too.

The shaking of the pebble sped up, yet it wouldn't rise to float from my hand. I could feel tiny fault lines spreading through the floor, starting from where I stood, and stretching out towards the walls, where they then traveled up the sides.

The speed of the vibrations was increasing rapidly.

The pebble in my palm burst, shattering into tiny pieces which flew everywhere; I felt some of them lodge their-selves in my hand.

"Xeria!" The Oracle's voice was distant.

The cracks sent out from my vibrations were spider-webbing in every direction; the room was cracking into pieces around me.

"Xeria, you need to stop!" The Oracle was running towards me now, but the ground opened up before her, and she skidded to a halt.

It was then that I realized, I couldn't stop.

My hand was still frozen in place, open, palm-upward. My eyes were still shut tight, my senses still connected with the room around me. I couldn't draw them back into myself.

Mirrors were detaching themselves from the walls, shattering upon contact with the ground.

The Oracle was standing but a few feet from me now, chanting. Something was flitting around, encircling me. A binding spell, perhaps.

Some pieces of the walls dislodged, falling mere feet from where I was standing.

The door to the room swung open; I could feel two sets of feet enter at a run. One of the sets was hard to make out, as if they barely touched the ground; Arcon. The other set hit and pushed off with an agility and bounce that only an animal could manage; Aani.

With her fox ears and bushy tail.

A sudden wave of energy shot through the room, and all at once the walls caved in on themselves, tumbling straight towards us.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I opened my eyes; I was laying on my back, surrounded by fallen rocks and shards of reflective glass. There were bruises and cuts across my body; splotches of purple and red covered my damaged skin.

Slowly I pushed my aching body into a sitting position and surveyed the room around me.

_I did this._

I went to move again and noticed a thin, shining thread encircling my body; remnants of the Oracle's attempted binding spell.

A hand touched my shoulder; "You are alright, Xeria?"

I nodded to the Oracle, barely able to look her in the eye. I wanted to apologize but I didn't know where to begin.

"I'll heal her."

I turned as Arcon crouched down next to me, extending his hands over the more extreme of my wounds.

"No, it's okay," I went to push him away, but he resisted.

"Wow, you really made a mess, didn't ya?"

I was totally not in the mood to hear that bubbly voice right now.

"I didn't do it on purpose," I snapped.

"Of course not," Aani smiled at me in that damn, happy way that she does, "but seeing as you lost control of your powers yesterday, I just thought you woulda been a bit more careful this time."

She was scolding me, yet smiling. What the hell?

"I didn't expect this to happen!"

"Xeria, please calm yourself," the Oracle got to her feet, "it's my fault as well. I should have taken precautions against an incident like this occurring."

I frowned down, at my lap, "I'm so sorry. I can't control my own powers. I don't understand how to use them, and once again I almost killed myself, and you guys. I don't think we should be tapping into them anymore."

"Nonsense," the Oracle was patting a pile of rocks, almost lovingly, "we will finish your training tomorrow, as planned. It's more dangerous for you not to understand your power at all, then it is for you to try understanding it, and lose control."

"But I couldn't even float a pebble."

"No, but you were able to tap into the earth around you, which means you now have an understanding for that affinity. This is our goal, after all, is it not?"

I turned my face away in shame.

The Oracle continued to pet the pile of rocks, "Arcon, once you finish healing her threatening wounds, please take Xeria to her room and finish there. She will need her rest; she's as pale as anything. She used up almost all of her energy already, and there's no way she can continue training today without running herself into an even earlier grave."

_Even_ earlier? Gee, how reassuring.

Aani approached and placed a kiss on the pile of rocks near the Oracle, "Thanks for your help, Tork."

The pile of rocks shifted, and it was then that I realized it wasn't a pile of rocks, but a golem-shaped Venomancer pet.

Aani's pet.

So that's how we survived. That giant rock-earth pet thing had protected us from being buried by the rock-avalanche.

As Aani said a final goodbye, the pet shimmered into the air, and vanished.

"Where does it go?"

"No where," the Oracle replied, "Consider him to be in a sleep-state until Aani calls upon him again."

"I've healed the wounds which needed immediate attention," Arcon interrupted, slipping his arm under mine and lifting me into a stand, "I'll take her to her room now, and finish healing there."

"Thank you, Elf Arcon."

"Is there anything else I can do to help, Lady Oracle?"

She sighed, "Aani and I will deal with getting this place straightened up."

Aani giggled, "Oh, the Barbarians we make rebuild this place are _not_ going to be happy with you, Xeria!"

I glared at her, "Yeah, I figured."

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"One more day of training. I really don't know what the Oracle thinks I will accomplish with that."

The air seemed annoyed, "She has explained to you—"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," I flinched as he healed another of my cuts, "she's trying to give me a taste of my powers, let me understand how to tap into them, blahblahblah. But, I mean, I have no control over them. I'm practically useless when it comes to magic."

The air agreed.

Eff you, air.

Arcon glanced at me, the air swirling around curiously, "Xeria, you do realize you are not obligated to accompany me to the Tideborn."

"Hm?" I frowned, "But the Oracle said she was sending us—"

"She needs only to send me," he stood, brushing off his hands, "it was my prophecy that states I will be the deciding factor in this war. By sending me to the Tideborn, the Lady Oracle is hoping to acquire their assistance, and have that be all it takes to tip the scales. You have no requirement to assist. Your only involvement in prophecy was turning out to be the girl mentioned in Elder Dul's. And even then, your only role in prophecy was to shatter the Seal, and slay Elder Dul. That is all."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, but, what else am I supposed to do? I have no where to go. Plus, I thought we made a deal."

"Our deal was only that you accompany me to the Untamed. We are here now, therefore the deal has ended."

I frowned, "Hold up a sec. You also agreed to teach me sword-fighting so I can avenge Edrow, but you haven't, not really. I barely know how to wield a sword."

"You still wish to avenge Edrow?"

"Of course I do! And don't go changing the subject."

The air laughed, "I got you a magic teacher, instead. Isn't that better?"

"Our deal was for sword. And you did not _get me_ a magic teacher. She offered herself."

He stared at me with that blank expression.

"You still owe me your side of the deal. I have no where else to go. You're letting me go with you to those damn Tideborn or whatever the hell they are, and you're teaching me sword-fighting. Pan Gu knows I need all the skill I can get, seeing as my magic sucks Elf balls."

"It may be dangerous."

"Seeing as I'm wanted for murder everywhere else I go, I think I'll take my chances."

His expression remained blank, but, "Fine. You can come."

Well geez, don't sound so unhappy about it.

I decided to try a different subject, "So how do we even find these Tideborn anyway?"

The air suddenly rushed around me in annoyance, "The Lady Oracle and I are dealing with it. Now if you'll excuse me, I have finished tending to your wounds, and must discuss some things with Aani."

Bipolar much.

Before I could even open my mouth to comment, Arcon was gone, leaving me to sit there in my silence, pissed and saddened by the events that just took place.

Saddened?

Why the hell should I care what Arcon did? Even if he was a complete ass and had no right to speak to me like that.

But, it was so unlike him. Not that I really knew what was _like_ him. Or cared.

What if he didn't want me to go with him to the Tideborn? Wait, why do I care what he wants? Do I even want to go? Why the hell would I want to go anyway? Well, like I said, I have no where else to go, right? And I still need to learn sword-fighting, right? After all, I need to avenge Edrow, right?

And I don't care what Arcon wants...

...right?

So I guess that's that, and I'm going.


	27. Healed by Water

Thanks sooo much to those who are helping me with information about the game and newer races! I really appreciate it and I'm impressed so many people actually sent me a LOT and GOOD info~ haha, so thanks sooo much *heart*

I'll do my best to stick to the storyline but it won't be exact, so don't hate me for that lol~ after all, this is Xeria's story, so I'm probs just keeping the general perfect world storyline, but I'll do my best~

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Control the water droplets, Xeria."

I nodded to the Oracle, "I think I'm actually doing it." Granted it took a few hours, but it was a hella lot more progress then with fire or earth.

By wiggling my fingers, I was able to lift a small puddle of water into the air and shift the flow with the tiniest of movements. I wasn't able to keep all the water droplets connected, so they sort of floated around separately, as individual pebble-sized spheres.

I furrowed my brow; it was hard to keep them all going in the same direction, and even harder to move them faster then one mile an hour, which seemed to be the only speed I could muster.

The only thing that kept me from spazzing out about creating some sort of flood or giant wave to drown us all, was the fact that there was no other water in the room, beside what I was handling. And, unlike fire, I couldn't create water from nothing.

Seeing as I had caused a landslide inside the training room, (which I continually apologized to Ckal for, since he, the poor guy, was put in charge of getting it all back together), the Oracle was surveying me from her main throne-ish room; the one which I had originally greeted her in, after Aani had led us inside Twilight Temple.

Arcon stood in the corner this time, as silent and expressionless as always. I wasn't sure what distracted me more; having him here, or knowing he was off with that slutty fox.

I blinked in surprise as I noticed the Oracle was now standing next to me.

"The hand you are not using to control the droplets, let me see it."

I extended my hand to her and she clasped it, turning my palm upwards and placing the tip of a small, bejeweled dagger to its center.

"What are you—ouch!" In an instant she had sliced a thin line across my palm, drawing a sliver of red blood to the surface. I stared at it as the red area grew in size, making sure to keep the water droplets hovering above my other hand.

"Heal it."

I looked at her, glanced at Arcon in the corner, then turned my gaze back on the Oracle, "I'm not a Cleric."

"No, you are a Mage," she offered a small, tired smile, "you do not have the ability to heal others, nor can you heal large, deadly wounds. But you can heal your own minor injuries, enough to help you in the midst of battle or when time is short."

I stared at the slice across my palm, then squinted in concentration as I shifted the water droplets to my injured hand.

"How do I...?"

The Oracle was taking her place back in her chair, "Figure it out, Xeria."

I closed my eyes, inhaled, exhaled, lowered the droplets onto the wound, let them soak into my skin and blood.

Letting my reflexes and senses take control, I felt the water heat up, saw a bright light from behind my eyelids, and felt the cut stitch itself back together, skin growing into skin to seal it shut.

I opened my eyes tentatively; the Oracle was smiling and nodding gently to me, Arcon's gaze was emotionless, as always, but the air seemed relieved and proud, and when I looked down at my hand, the water now loosely running down my skin, released, I saw that the cut was no longer there.

I had done it, and I didn't even almost die this time.

The smile on my face was huge; I laughed, lifting my hand into the air to wave it in success as the two before me sent me looks of congratulations.

But alas, victory and happiness were short-lived in my life, and the door slid back as Aani entered. I watched her skip over to Arcon, but couldn't make out what words were exchanged between the two.

"You did well, Xeria," the Oracle placed her hand on my shoulder, and I knew she was just as relieved as I was that no one had died today, "You caught onto Healing very fast; maybe it paid off that Arcon was around you for so long." She offered me a smile, which I returned sarcastically.

"Unfortunately, this is all the training I will give you."

"Why? It's not night yet; we still have time to work on stuff."

The Oracle sighed, "Arcon is leaving tomorrow, and I know you are to accompany him. You should get your rest; it is less dangerous to use Magick when you are well rested, then when you are sleep deprived. As for me, I have much to discuss and prepare for tomorrow," she waved to Arcon and Aani, and the two made their way over, "and I have to deal with my son, Churl, and the army he has gathered to aid Archosaur in the war. Not to mention I have Ckal coming to me every hour with some problem or another with rebuilding the training room."

I blushed, "Sorry...again."

"Yes, Lady Oracle?" Arcon tilted his head in acknowledgment of her.

"Escort Xeria to her room; she needs her rest. Then there are some things about tomorrow that I would like to discuss with you, if you will meet me in the usual spot."

"Uh, I can get to my room on my own, thanks."

I was ignored.

"Right away, Lady Oracle?"

"In about an hour," she nodded toward Aani, "There are some things I wish to speak with you about, first. Allow me to just check on Ckal, and then we can get down to business."

Aani smiled, "Sure thing, Lady Oracle!"

Oh, how I wanted to punch, I mean wipe, that smile off her face.

The Oracle bowed her head at us all, then glided out of the room.

I stared at the fox and Elf before me, first in annoyance, and then in entertainment. Unable to stop myself, I burst out in laughter.

"What is it?" The air tapped against me in question.

"It's just," I pointed at them, "the two of you, standing next to each other. It looks so awkward and contrast-y."

Aani raised a brow in ditsy confusion.

Arcon, well, Arcon did nothing, as always, "I do not understand."

"It's just," I laughed, then jabbed my finger towards Aani, "she's always got a smile on her face, all the time, and you, well, I've never seen your mouth move unless you're talking."

The two exchanged looks.

Aani giggled, "Hehe, it's true! You never smile!"

"Is there something wrong with that?"

I rolled my eyes, "It's weird. I'm just stating a fact, here."

Arcon eyed me, "Why should I bother to smile? Do you know how many facial muscles are involved in smiling?"

I burst out laughing again, "So now you're saying you're too lazy to smile?"

Aani was laughing too, which both bothered me and made me happy. After all, she was laughing at Arcon's expense, which had to stand for something on my side of the argument.

"Is this conversation necessary?"

Aani decided to join in, "You think smiling would take a lot less effort then that weird emotion thing he does with the air."

"Hah, you feel it too, huh?"

"Oh yeah, all the time!"

"Isn't it just the most annoying—"

"When you are done, Xeria," Arcon turned and headed toward the door, "I am supposed to escort you to your room."

Aani giggled, her hand pressed over her mouth, then leaned toward me, "I think you made him angry!"

I laughed, "I wonder if the air will like, choke me now."

"Hehe!"

"Xeria." Arcon's voice was stern, but his expressionless face took the severity out of it.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming," I rolled my eyes.

Aani was still giggling into her hand, but she managed a, "Rest well, Xeria!" before I left.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Most of the walk to my room was in silence, until I decided to open my mouth, that is.

"I annoyed you, didn't I?"

There was no answer as I stared at the back of Arcon's head, mildly creeped out by the weird wing-horn things that grew out of it.

"If I annoyed you, why don't you show it?"

Okay, I confess, I was egging him on.

The air swirled around me for a moment, then settled itself.

Oh, touched a nerve somewhere, eh?

"I already explained to you the nature of being a defensive Cleric. My emotions exist on a spiritual plain, not a physical one. Even if I wanted to show emotion, it would be very difficult."

Blah, blah. Blah.

I rolled my eyes.

Change of subject?

"Speaking of Clerics," I paused while he opened my door, "I didn't realize Mages could also heal."

"You heard the Lady Oracle; they can only heal themselves, and not as well as Clerics can."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, but still. How come you never told me?"

"You had nothing to heal, and I didn't want you doing anything that might bring about your death, seeing as just about everything you do tends to almost kill you."

Pfft. Thanks.

"So, what else can Mages do like Elves? Can we put our strength into arrows and shoot them?"

"Not as well; your Magick doesn't fit well into objects, and your aim would be off seeing as your senses aren't as heightened as Elves'."

"Hmm," annoyed, he stepped into my room first, hinting that I should follow, "how about that sleep thing you did to me. Can we do that? That would come in pretty handy. Or what about—no wait, what about...oh oh! Can we, can we...Oh! What about this...no wait, we can't grow wings."

"Are you quite done?"

"Wait," I turned to Arcon, suddenly serious, "what about resurrection?"

I was thinking of my father, of how Dul sent him off to his death, all because of me. Punishment for shattering the Seal... If it weren't for me, my father would still be here, still be alive. It was my actions that caused Dul to do what he had...

Or was it?

Maybe I really was jumping to too many conclusions about Dul. I never liked him, sure, and he kept us all in secret, sure, but I didn't understand the political workings behind an entire race and war, did I? My father was sent off in battle...but so were many warriors. And, like my father did, many warriors died that day.

But regardless of whether or not it was my fault, I would do whatever I could to have my father back. I missed him so much... It tortured me everyday to wonder if what I had done caused his death... If there was anything I could do to bring him back...

And what about Edrow? It was my fault he died, as well. Protecting me... there I sat, useless. I owed it to Edrow to do what I could, too...

The prophecy said I would slay Dul, but even if I did, would killing him really avenge either my father or Edrow? I had no proof Dul was at fault for either circumstance... Dul merely sent my father off to war, as many warriors have been sent off. Did that make him responsible? And I had no idea who the Mage was that attacked Edrow and I... All I knew was that Dul looked so heartbroken, so in pain, because of Edrow's death. Could he have really killed his own son?

Then there was the fact that Dul knew I was supposed to slay him. For that, it would make complete sense why he would want me arrested or dead. No one would want the person destined to kill them to live. But, here I was. Even when I was in Archosaur, Dul had told them to capture me alive. When I was younger, before I became a Mage, Dul had every opportunity to lock me up or get rid of me, but he never did.

Maybe I really was wrong about him...

I shook my head, clearing it of the confusion. These feelings and thoughts haunted me everyday, but I had to push them back in order to keep going. In order to become strong enough to avenge them, to do anything to bring them back...

"No," Arcon was answering, "a Mage cannot resurrect the dead. And even if they could, it is a curse to own that ability."

I stared into his serious eyes, knowing very well that this wasn't a subject to joke around with.

"There is a reason resurrection is taboo," the air seemed to be contemplating telling me, "in order to bring back a life, one must give up a life."

"A life for a life..." I repeated, "who's life?"

"It can be anyone; the caster or a willing participant, as long as they are there for the ritual."

"So I could give my life up for someone?"

I thought of my father. He helped more people then I ever could. He was more important then me, and I loved him dearly. I wanted to be able to be with him again, but if my death meant his return...

My mother needed him more then she needed me.

He could probably help Arcon more then I could, too.

"You could," he continued, "but it is dangerous."

"Well yeah, I'm giving my life up." Duh, Arcon. Duh.

The air shifted, as though shaking its head, "The one giving up their life must have absolutely no doubt, none at all, that they are doing the right thing. This is why I said they must be a willing participant, not someone taken against their will."

"So," I frowned, "what happens if there's doubt?"

"Even one ounce of doubt, one lingering question in their mind that they don't want to die for this, means horrid results. Their life will still be taken, and life will still be given to the dead, however," he paused, glancing at his hands as though imagining the Magick, "the one you are trying to resurrect, will come back with one foot in both worlds," he looked at me, "as a Wraith."

My mouth dropped slightly, "A Wraith?" I dropped onto my bed.

"You will resurrect the one you wish to," Arcon's gaze was lowered, "but you will condemn them to a fate worse then death. And it is a sure thing that they will come back... not as themself."

I sighed; there would be no Elf willing to take all these risks to help me.

Hell, I wasn't even sure if I was willing to take these risks. And wasn't that, right there, the doubt that would ruin the entire thing?

"Do not think about resurrection, Xeria," Arcon tipped his head in a solemn bow, "it is not worth it. Not even to bring back those you love."

I understood. I really did.

And that was why I knew I would stick to my revenge. No matter what the cost, I would become stronger, I would find my targets, and I would take them out.

Father and Edrow will not be left as unfinished business.

Arcon tried to change the forbidden subject, "You should get some rest now, Xeria, for tomorrow."

I looked up at him, "Aren't you going to fill me in on what's happening?"

"You will find out in the morning. The Oracle and I have some last minute ends to tie up tonight."

I frowned, feeling like the little kid whose parents wouldn't tell her what was going on, in order to 'protect her,' or some crap like that.

There must have been a hell of a lot of plans with all the time Arcon was spending with the Oracle. And why the hell did he spend time with Aani? Feh. Whatever. She wouldn't be a worry after tomorrow. Come morning, it would be just me and Arcon again.

That thought cheered me up a bit.

Oh wait, I hated the Elf. Nevermind.

Arcon stood, opened the door to leave, "Anything else before I go, Xeria?"

I bit my lip, "Yeah. You gonna apologize for being such an ass last night?"

The air was still with silence, and then, "You invited yourself along for the journey, when I wasn't planning on having you there. It will be dangerous, and I did not want to risk you getting hurt."

I sat there, staring at him in disbelief.

Did this mean he cared?

With a final nod he stepped out of my room, closing the door behind him.

I blushed, did he really—"Hey!" I jumped to my feet, yelling at the closed door, "That wasn't a friggin' apology! Dammit Arcon! Ya damn Elf!"


	28. Departure to the Burning Heart

Woot, four chapters released without having to wait 6 months in between xD Are you proud of me? Lol~

Well anyways, I apologize if any descriptions of lands are off, as I can't get into the game so I'm working from my memory. You don't even realize how much I miss the game TwT I'm not even talking about the actual PLAYING of the game, what I truly miss is just being in that world, you know? It's so beautiful and I never got to see everything. So for this reason, I also apologize if I leave out (of my story) awesome looking areas that are unique/etc because I haven't seen them.

And also thank you for helping with information, and excuse me if I ask for some more help here and there in the future~ *heart*

What do you think of Aani after this chapter? Still hate her? I think she still needs to be stabbed a bit… (fyi stabbing is my solution for everything)

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Good morning, Xeria."

I smiled at Dameria as she poked her head in my room, "Come on in."

"Thank you," she dipped her head a moment, then entered, "I see you are wearing your original clothing again."

"Yeah," I laughed, "the Oracle's style really wasn't my style. I do better in pants then in those dress things and sandals."

She smiled, "All packed then?"

I nodded, "I don't really have much; a few gifts from the Oracle she thought would be important, an extra pair of clothing, some pouches and wineskins..." my voice trailed off.

"Is something wrong?"

I sighed, "I just don't know what to expect. And...after we get to the Tideborn and convince them to help...then what do I do? I'm still wanted for murder, and I need to avenge my father and Edrow, but I have no idea where to begin with either one of those."

She placed a hand on my shoulder, "I'm sure you will figure it out, Xeria, so please do not fret over it too much. As for not knowing what to expect, I wouldn't worry. Elf Arcon and the Lady Oracle have been discussing plans for days now, and I'm sure they are to be trusted greatly."

"Of course," I swallowed hard, nervous.

Suddenly I was pulled into a hug, "I'll miss you, Xeria. We'll meet again, but for now, please be safe and well throughout your journey and life. May Pan Gu watch over you and may the spirit of nature bless you in all that you do."

I blushed, "Th-thank you. I'll miss you too, Dameria."

She pulled back from the hug, but not before planting a kiss on my cheek.

"Tell Ckal I'll miss him too, and apologize again for me, for being responsible for his rebuilding of the training room."

She chuckled, "Of course. He does not hold it against you, but I will pass your words on."

"Thanks."

She inhaled, smiled, exhaled with a sigh, "Well, you should get going. Elf Arcon and the Lady Oracle are awaiting you downstairs."

I bit my lip, "Yeah. Yeah, I'll see you."

"Good-bye, Xeria."

I swung my bag over my shoulder, "Good-bye."

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

I knocked gently on the door, before swinging it fully open, "Hi, sorry."

"Ah, Xeria, there you are," the Oracle motioned for me to join her, Arcon, Aani, and Churl, then turned back to her conversation.

"I gathered as many men as I could, since we haven't had an actual army established for quite some time," Churl spoke in his deep voice, "But I managed to scrape a couple hundred together."

"Any assistance is greatly appreciated," Arcon spoke, "will you lead them to Archosaur?"

Churl nodded, "Yes, we are ready to set out as soon as the Lady Oracle gives us the word. I will lead them straight towards Archosaur, so we should be there within a few days. However, I have already taken the action of sending a message with Pryla."

Aani scrunched her nose, "Ugh, Pryla."

The Oracle raised her brow at Aani, "You may dislike her, but she is the only one of us who can turn into a Falcon. She will get the letter to Archosaur the fastest."

Aani crossed her arms and pouted.

"I understand you cannot set foot on Elf or Human territory until our assistance is a fact, so I thought sending a letter ahead would be wise. Although I would give it another day before Pryla arrives."

"Thank you, Churl."

"It is nothing," Churl turned his animal eyes back on the Oracle, "Whenever you are ready, Lady Oracle."

She placed a hand on either of Churl's large shoulders, and smiled encouragingly, "I am proud of you my son, and I would trust no one else with this mission. Please be safe in your travels. May Pan Gu watch over you and may the spirit of nature bless you in all that you do."

Churl fisted his hand over his heart, bowed respectfully to his mother, and then turned to Aani, placing a hand against her cheek, "Be safe as well, Aani. May Pan Gu watch over you and may the spirit of nature bless you in all that you do."

She smiled in the most normal, caring way I ever saw her smile, "You keep safe too, Churl. May Pan Gu watch over you and may the spirit of nature bless you in all that you do."

And with a final bow, a nod towards both me and Arcon, Churl turned and headed out the door.

The Oracle was silent a moment, then turned back to the three of us that remained, "I assume all is packed, and Arcon, you are briefed on what you will say to the Tideborn King when you arrive, to convince him for his aid. We have discussed travel options and their potential problems, and I feel confident that you will know what to do in those situations," her eyes darted to me for a moment, and I knew those problems she mentioned had to do with me, "you will still travel to the Burning Heart before making your way to the Tideborn? Even after what we have discussed?"

"Yes, I believe what Aani Saw is worth looking into. If her vision is accurate, and one exists, it would do us well to have it. Not only because it may help make a difference in my prophecy, but because it may help with," now _his _eyes darted to me, "other occurring problems."

Yep. Problems equal me. Great.

"Very well, I wish you the best of luck, and send you off with our blessing; May Pan Gu watch over you both and may the spirit of nature bless you both in all that you do."

Was it just me, or was that blessing getting a bit repetitive?

"Thank you, Lady Oracle."

"You are set to head out from here, Elf Arcon, so do excuse me as I tend to some other problems."

"Of course," he dipped his head.

"Be careful, Xeria." I watched the Oracle gracefully glide from the room, then turned to the Elf and fox before me, "And now...?"

"Now," Arcon turned to Aani, "we are ready to leave."

"Yep! All set!"

My brows shot up, "Wait, Aani, you're coming too?"

She giggled, "Of course!"

"What?" Hell fucking no... "Why?"

She opened her mouth to reply in her usual cheery way, but Arcon answered first, "Aani had a vision which could help us greatly if it is accurate. It would be smart of us to keep her along, seeing as we will be searching for the item she Saw. The Oracle was going to send a Venomancer to accompany us anyhow; we need one in order to travel, as well as needing you, Xeria, but I shall explain that shortly. And considering that Aani's Barbarian, Churl, is unable to be by her side, why bother to separate another pair?"

I frowned, "But I thought her visions weren't all that good, no offense."

Oh, I meant offense, of course.

"They're not," she laughed, embarrassed, "I admit, I am a poor Oracle-in-training, but I do have my upsides. When I actually get a vision to work, it's usually about something that other Oracles rarely get visions about. Not to mention my skills with my pet, Tork. You have seen him in his earthen, rock-golem form, but I can create Tork from various elements around me, not from only one, like most other Venomancers. If I want to pull him from water, I can, or from air, or from lava, or you name it!" she smiled at me, expecting praise which I didn't give, "Of course, because I can do this, it takes a _lot_ of energy, so I can't keep him out long and I can't call him that often."

I crossed my arms, "How come you can do this when others can't?"

Aani wrinkled her nose, with her finger cutely against the corner of her mouth, "Well Venomancers can pull their pet from whatever element they have the closest relationship with. I don't really have a close relationship with any element, just as my visions aren't very good. But, when I do get them, they're unique, right? So I guess that strange logic applies to my pet? Hmm."

I opened my mouth to comment on the fact that she wasn't even smart enough to figure it out, when Arcon stepped forward and interrupted, "We should be on our way. It'll take some time to follow the tunnels out of Twilight Temple, and some time after that to exit this city itself. We can explain to Xeria how we plan to travel when we reach the surface."

Aani smiled, leaning in towards Arcon, "You're the boss!"

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The travel out of Twilight Temple was even more annoying then the travel into the Temple. Aani wouldn't shut up with her blabber to Arcon about random life events that I'm pretty sure even _he_ didn't give a crap about. When she wasn't spewing out crap about herself, she was praising Arcon on his every Elf-y way, asking him question after question, which he was willing to answer.

I glared at the back of their heads as we walked; Arcon didn't let me ask him that many questions without all but telling me to shut up.

When we stepped through the portal to exit Twilight Temple I had to snap my eyes shut, squeezing them closed against the bright light of the outside world. I could feel Arcon and Aani pause by my side to let their eyes adjust, and slowly I managed to open mine and survey the land.

It looked just as I remembered it; dry and cracked.

"So," I glanced in either direction, "which way to the Breaking Part?"

The air rolled its eyes at me, "Burning Heart."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Oh, we won't be walking," Aani hooked her arm into mine, "thanks to you and me, we'll get there in no time!"

"Say what?"

"She is talking about Distant Shrinking."

I stared at the side of Arcon's head, "And you think telling me the name of it clears things up?"

"It's sort of like teleporting," Aani chimed in her sing-song voice, "As a Mage you have the ability to teleport, or 'distance shrink' yourself someplace pretty quickly. It's simple; you envision where you want to go, as if your mind is slicing through the air in super-speed, seeing the exact path you'd have to take to get there. This is, of course, if you know how to get there, which is where I come in! I can use my Sight to transfer the directions to you, as long as _I've _been there, of course, and then you 'distant shrink' us there! It's kind of like if I took a map, and folded the map over so that our destination ended up right next to our starting point, where we are now."

"So you know how to get to this Burning Fart place?"

The air hissed, "Burning Heart."

Aani giggled, "I have been to the outskirts of the Untamed land in that direction, but not to the Burning Heart itself. We will go as close as possible, which will leave us just a few hours from the cliffs that mark our territory end."

"Okay..." I frowned, "How do I do this distance shrinking?"

"Hmm," Aani placed her finger to her chin, "Try using your link with the element of Earth, and force it to double in on itself so, well, like I said with my folding the map example."

"Uh, okay, I can try. But isn't it kind of dangerous to ask me to do this, after what we've all seen happens..."

"Yes, we have considered that problem," (ah, so that was what Elf boy and the Oracle had been hinting at) Arcon turned his expressionless eyes on me, "But you will need to do it to bring us close to the Tideborn anyway, at least this distance will be shorter. It will leave you less tired and drained afterward, meaning it is less dangerous. Consider it practice for the real distance shrinking later."

Was this supposed to be reassuring?

Aani tightened her grip on my arm, "Come on Arcon, link up!"

The air swirled grudgingly as Arcon hooked his arm with my free one.

"Okay," Aani placed her free hand against my forehead and closed her eyes, "Just relax and watch what I show you, and remember to concentrate on what you want the earth to do."

"Um, okay."

Suddenly my eyesight blacked out. A painfully strong pressure overcame my forehead and mind, pushing and squeezing in a way that made me feel like my brain would burst. I tried concentrating on the earth under my feet, but couldn't link myself to it the way I had done in the training room.

Images began to dance before my eyes, swirling around as if searching for the correct ones. I could feel myself trying to fight the outside source, but forced myself not to. Then, the images slowed and I could see a view of where the three of us were standing, but without us. The view turned to the left, and, fast as anything, shot forward, mapping out the path we needed to travel.

My skin was prickling with a weird sort of energy, and I could no longer feel the earth under my feet. Instead, I could feel air against me, as if I truly was moving that fast, but I knew I wasn't moving at all.

Faster through the images I was traveling, and then, the ground lurched under me and I could feel earth inside my veins.

Before I had time to focus on what I was feeling, the final image burst forth from Aani's Sight and into my view, there was a rush of static electricity, my arms unhooked from Aani's and Arcon's, and I was falling face first until—

"Ow!" I pushed myself up and squinted at my surroundings, feeling exhausted, "Where the hell are we?"

"You did it Xeria!" Aani placed a hand under my arm and helped me to my feet, "A little off on the landing there, but you did it!"

She was smiling at me.

I glanced at Arcon, who was staring into the distance, "We still have a bit to go. Should we fly?"

I frowned, "Arcon, in case you haven't realized, Aani and I can't sprout wings."

He turned to me, and the air seemed to once again roll its eyes, "I can carry you as I have done before, and with Aani in her fox form she wouldn't be enough extra weight to burden me."

"Oh." I blushed.

"Right! Just remember, in my fox form I won't be able to speak to either of you."

I couldn't help but look forward to that.

Arcon extended his hand, which I took, and he scooped me into his arms, unfurling his wings and stretching them into the air.

Aani gave a final smile, placed her palms together, chanted a few words, and was surrounded by a swirl of lights and glitter. It cleared almost immediately, and there, where Aani had been standing, was a small reddish-brown fox.

I had to bite my lip from "awww-ing" its cuteness.

Aani gave a few adorable little hops, stretched, and then leaped right onto (to both my surprise and horror) my lap, where she curled herself into a fluffy ball.

"Ready?"

Without even waiting for my answer, Arcon took off, beating his wings and lifting us into the air.

"So, how come the Oracle didn't Distant Shrink the army Churl is leading to Archosaur instead of having them walk?"

"They are probably in their animal forms, which will allow most of them quicker travel."

I frowned into his neck, where my head was burrowed since I had my arms wrapped over his shoulders for safety, "That didn't answer my question. Distance shrinking would still have been faster."

Arcon paused before answering, "I thought you would have figured that out. Obviously a Mage is needed in order to do that, and seeing as you were the only Mage around...well, you're not exactly the best at what you do; I doubt you would have been strong enough to distance shrink an entire army, since I can tell how tired distance shrinking the three of us made you."

Yeah, I felt like I could pass out at any moment.

"Not to mention you'd probably be arrested the moment you appeared on Archosaur grounds."

Oh, right. That.

I turned my head to glance ahead of us, "So where are we going?"

"We need to look for something in the Burning Heart."

"I mean, what _is _the Burning Heart?"

"Someplace where only Wraiths dwell."

"Wraiths?" my heart quickened, "Isn't it dangerous to be going somewhere with Wraiths?"

He glanced down at me for a moment, "The land of Burning Heart is not made to be liveable, even for Wraiths. They usually gather in the more supporting areas of the land."

"Well, what's the land like?"

"Blackened, empty, lava-filled. You will see, unfortunately, when we arrive."

"Is it the Wraith's main dwelling?"

"No. It is one of the three lands which they still have complete ownership over. Wraiths are, of course, scattered throughout all lands, but they have three main gathering spots. The Burning Heart being the least used of the three."

"And the other two being?"

"The most populated with Wraiths would be the Swamp between Archosaur and Dreamweaver Port."

My mouth dropped a bit, "But that's so close to towns, so close to us Humans and you Elves."

"Yes, it is. That is why there are constantly battles being waged there. Most warriors and archers are sent to fight there, with Clerics on the outskirts."

I closed my eyes, wanting to rest, "I wonder if that's where my dad died..."

I felt Arcon shift his hold on me, "The third Wraith land would be Scorpion Valley, just inside the area of Untamed land nearest to the Elf capital."

"I never knew they were all so close..."

Aani snuggled into my lap, hooking a paw into one of my pants loops in case she started to slip.

"Xeria, rest now," the beating of Arcon's wings was soothing, "you used much energy in that distance shrink. Rest until we arrive."

And with a touch from his hand, I was asleep.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Something furry was nudging my hand to wake me. Blindly, I stretched out my fingers and scratched behind its perky ears.

Wait, when did I get a pet?

My eyes shot open and I almost jumped in surprise as Aani swirled back into her human-esque form. She smiled bashfully when she realized she startled me.

I surveyed our location, spotting Arcon standing at the top edge of the cliff before us. Pushing myself to my feet I staggered a moment, still tired, before asking, "Are we here?"

Arcon stared down at the land below us, "We have reached the edge. Burning Heart is down there."

I made my way shakily over to him, with Aani tagging along beside me. When I neared the edge I reached out for Aani's hand instinctively; it was a long way down. I couldn't even see the bottom because of all the fog that had settled itself in my way, but I knew the terrain wasn't anything to be looking forward to. Especially if there would be Wraiths...

The wind began to pick up, stirring the fog and swirling it around in different thicknesses.

"Arcon?"

The air shaped into a question mark.

"What exactly did Aani see? I mean, what are we here for?"

He glanced at me, then turned his gaze back on the fog below us. As I followed his gaze down, the wind blew harder, and the fog cleared enough for me to glimpse the blackened earth at the bottom, with its pools of simmering red dotting the surface.

"A Blood Rose."


	29. The Blood Rose

So, interestingly enough, a lotta people have recently asked me for better descriptions of what Xeria and Arcon look like. Personally, I like to leave my characters semi-ambiguous so its up to the reader to picture them, that way then can be anybody xD ('cept for Untamed, since their animal parts end up being important, lol)

I'll say, I guess, that Xeria is an average thin, from lack of food and from activity with chores and whatnot, not truly toned, although the chores have given her some slight definition, pretty flat chested, not at all curvy (unlike Aani) with a sort of light brown or dirty blond hair color (b/c being in the sun a lot would start to bleach the brownish color).

Arcon on the other hand, has dark black hair, and a build that's lean more then muscular, although toned from all the magick running through him and…well…I would consider Elves to be health conscience about what they eat, but not bother bulking up since they fight from afar.

Anyways, the descriptions are mostly up to you all, but that's just a bit to help in case you wanted it lol

On another note, I'm not hating Aani so much lately…

Also, I'd like to apologize for any inaccuracy with land descriptions. Please ignore it^^

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"A Blood Rose?" I asked, having absolutely no clue what the frig' he was talking about.

Without nodding, Arcon nodded.

Wait, what? Jeez.

"It's a flower that only blooms every 100 years," Aani spoke up, taking her place at my side, "Most people assume it to be a legend, because only one will bloom, and not many people ever find it. I think history tells us that only three have ever been able to pluck one."

"100 years doesn't seem so long, considering the life length of Mages and Venomancers, and the immortality of Elves."

"I suppose you're right," Aani smiled at me, "but like I said, only one will bloom and if it's not picked within twelve days, it dies off until the next cycle."

"The part that proves the most challenging," Arcon spoke up, eyes never leaving the ground way below us, "is the fact that the location of the Blood Rose changes with each bloom cycle."

My brows shot up, "So then how do we know it's here?"

"What I Saw," Aani practically beamed as she spoke, "I was able to see the Blood Rose as it first bloomed, the day after you arrived with us at Twilight Temple. I informed the Lady Oracle and shared my Sight with her; she recognized the terrain as Burning Heart land."

I stared down at the blackened and burnt earth at the bottom of the cliffs edge, "But there's a lot of land down there. Do you know where we're supposed to search?"

"Uh," Aani blushed, "not really. But Arcon and I had been discussing this and we think if he sort of, well, _heals_ my mind when we get down there, I might be able to hone in on the location enough for him to then add his tracking magick to...and...uh..."

She could tell I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Do not concern yourself," Arcon said, eyes on me, "Aani and I have tried this technique out on other, simpler things, and it showed promise. We shall try when we get down there."

"Oh," so that's why the two of them had been spending so much time together... "Okay. So what does this flower, rose, whatever look like?"

Aani's eyes seem to cloud with love, "It's beautiful, almost crystalline in appearance."

I frowned, "What's that got to do with blood?"

"The Rose is called _blood_ for other reasons, Xeria," Arcon lifted his and Aani's packs onto his back, then passed me mine, "we should get going; there's no telling how long it will take to locate the Blood Rose. I do not sense any Wraiths below, at the moment, so now would be a good time to take advantage."

"Will you put up those barrier thingies?" I asked as he scooped me into his arms.

"No; they will not work against Wraiths, only animals. As for them, none can exist in a land such as the one we are going to."

"Let's hope what Aani Saw was right, then."

She shot me a look and hopeful smile, then transformed into a fox, curling up, once again, on my lap.

I clutched myself tightly against the Elf as he unfurled his wings and pushed us into the air, hovering a moment above the cliffs before settling into a decline.

I tried not to look down as best as I could.

"So why are we getting this Blood Rose?" I asked, "What does it do?"

"Like the Oracle had stated, one of the reasons we are attaining the Rose is so no one else can. Other reasons include its usefulness in this war; my destiny involves either myself, or someone else, dying, and the Blood Rose can help prevent that. I do not know which path will lead to victory and an end in this war, so it is best to be prepared either way. Of course, the Rose has its usefulness in any battles or problems we must face on our journey," he tilted his head to look at me, "and it has its uses with you, as well. That is why when we find it, I would like you to hold onto it."

"Me?" I asked nervously.

His silent pause was a yes, "Your magic has been trying to consume you much, lately, and next time it does so I, or anyone, may not be there to stop it. In such an event, the Blood Rose will lend a hand."

I scrunched my nose, "You gonna tell me what the hell this Blood Rose is, then?"

He was silent, staring at the quickly growing ground. I chanced a look over my shoulder and felt nauseous; we were dropping pretty fast, and the closer I got, the worse the lands of Burning Heart looked. It was kinda like a giant scab that had been set on fire, then doused with bloody lava. If that even made sense.

"The Blood Rose, despite its rose-shaped characteristics, is only composed of three petals," Arcon spread his wings wider at that moment, slowing our descent as we prepared for landing, "Legend says that when Pan Gu wiped out the Wraiths, he rid himself of some of his blood to atone for his mistake in creating them. One drop fell to our lands, and from it bloomed the crystalline Blood Rose," he touched down gently, setting me on my feet as Aani jumped from my lap, swirling into her Venomancer form.

"And?" I prompted, eyeing the sooty, crispy rock beneath my feet. A greedy, selfish part of me was picturing myself using the Rose to avenge my father and Edrow...however it worked.

"The Blood Rose is a sort of amplifier of power and ability. It provides an instantaneous and immediate boost of magick, either when the bearer calls upon it, or when the bearer's life is at risk. The magick magnification is not permanent, and lasts only a short moment, but could be the difference between life and death, or victory and defeat; that is the strength of the Blood Rose."

"The user will be left weary afterwards," Aani added, "and each time the magick of the Blood Rose is called upon, a petal will shatter. Which means the Rose is only good for three boosts."

"Aani," Arcon extended his hand, "let us try to locate the Rose now. Xeria can continue her questioning later, if she must."

I frowned, "Forgive me for being curious."

Aani tried to hold back her laugh, then placed her hand into Arcon's. I watched as he pressed three fingers against her forehead, the tips glowing with magick. Aani's eyes shut tight, a look of concentration crossing her face.

I sighed, breaking my gaze on them to take in my surroundings, but they were no different then how they looked from above. There was a cave behind me, a little way from us, decorated with stalactites and mites and whatever the hell else. A little further in the distance, and in a slightly different direction, I could see what appeared to be some sort of jagged building.

"Anything?" Arcon asked.

Aani frowned, "No, for some reason all I'm getting is flashes of armor and what looks like a stem with black thorns."

Arcon's expression didn't change, "Try to hone in on the black thorns, they may have something to do with the Rose."

"I don't think they do," she scrunched her nose, "I think I'm picking up on the wrong trail. You want me to see what it is or just push it aside and keep searching for the Rose?"

"Does it seem to pose a threat?"

Aani was silent a moment, and then, "I don't think so, unless flowery armor seems dangerous?"

Arcon blinked in response, "Armor is a natural part of our world nowadays, continue your searching for the Rose."

I turned back to the cave, looking like a menacing open mouth with jagged teeth. It sure gave me the spooks. Well, this whole damn place gave me the spooks. Arcon had said there were no Wraiths hanging around at the moment, but I still felt nervous as shit. And that cave... I felt like it was calling me.

_Yeah, probably because there was something hungry inside of it._

I eyed the lava pooling about twenty feet from the side of the cave, making a note not to get too close. The heat from that pool would be enough to cause some pretty good damage, even at a distance.

How could a beautiful crystal rose exist in an empty, dead land like this?

I could hear conversation start up between Arcon and Aani again; apparently she wasn't doing so well with the whole Sight thing. Go figure.

I wanted to get the hell out of here as fast as I could, so, doing the obviously stupid thing, I started walking toward the cave.

It pissed me the crap off that neither Aani nor Arcon noticed that I had began walking away; they were too busy playing touchy touchy with their minds. Feh.

The closer I got to the cave, the more freaked out I became. I swear the cave opening, which was also adorned with chain, was shaped like an evil, smiling mouth, hungering to cause pain and suffering.

Whoever the hell was in charge of naming land and things totally needed to give it a creepy name like, the Cave of Sadistic Glee, or something.

It took about five minutes before I actually got to the cave, not that I had been walking all that fast, and both Elf and Venomancer still had no effing clue I was gone. How lovely.

I stared at the entrance, wondering what I had been intending to do now. Tentatively I took a few steps until I was at a distance where I could read out and touch the rock. I squinted; was it just me, or was there some sorta weird, glowy, red air stuff hanging around the entrance? It reminded me of the portal Aani created to enter Twilight Temple. I glanced back over my shoulder, just able to see the faint glow from Arcon's fingertips as he _healed_ Aani's mind, or whatever, then took a deep breath and stepped inside.

Hmm, bad idea? Probably.

A long hallway stretched before me, and, seeing as there was an _idiot_ theme to everything I was doing today, I began to follow it.

It wasn't long before my breath caught in my throat and I froze in disbelief.

There, poking out of the cracked floor where some dirt had found its way to freedom, was a small rose-shaped flower, that looked less like a flower then it did a statue carved from crystal.

"No way," I whispered to myself. That had been way too friggin' easy, and my common sense told me that if something was too easy, it was probably a trap.

But there it was, and I suppose had we touched down in a different location far from this cave, I wouldn't have considered this spot to be _easy. _It was a damn lucky coincidence though, but I'd take what little luck life offered me.

A few slow, tentative steps and I was able to crouch down before it, taking in it's beauty. The crystal form that it took reflected the small amount of light shining from the entryway, where that odd glowing red air stuff was swirling around. The reflected light sparkled off the flower in a dazzling array of reds, oranges, pinks, and yellows. I looked closer and noted that, although it appeared otherwise, the rose-shaped head of the flower was only comprised of three petals, like Arcon had said, and unlike in Aani's odd vision earlier, there were no thorns, only small raised bumps in locations where thorns should be, if the flower had been a true flower.

Unsure of how to go about doing so, I reached forward to pluck the flower from the ground, pausing with my hand around the stem. It was warm to the touch, not cold like crystal should be, and as I grasped the Blood Rose in my hand, I felt the surge of power that prickled into my skin; this truly was created by a drop of Pan Gu's own blood.

With a slow, nervous exhale, I pulled the stem smoothly free of the ground and stood, gripping the flower delicately with both hands.

I wanted to kiss its beauty and power and warmth and hope and magick.

"Congratulations, Xeria."

I froze.

"Now be a dear and hand me that, will you?"

Holding the flower against my chest, I slowly turned to face the man behind me as he seemed to melt from the shadows into view. He was dressed from head to toe in armor, holding the hilt of a sword in one hand and letting the tip drag along the rocky ground. His face was masked in a light-weight metal helmet, which seemed to cover his face in shadows more then it did with metal.

"Who are you?" I asked, trying not to let my voice shake. I was blocking the rose pressed against my chest with my hands, but it had to look odd.

He laughed, then extended his hand, "The Blood Rose in your hands, Xeria, if you will."

My eyebrows narrowed, "How do you know my name?"

"Oh, I know much about you."

Dul? No. Was it? I bit my lip.

"I have known much about you ever since you were a little child."

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

The man shrugged, still with hand outwards, awaiting the flower, "As long as you hand that to me, it won't matter what I'm talking about."

I glanced to my chest, knowing it was pointless to try and hide the Rose, "Why do you want this?"

He tilted his head, "Why do _you_ want it?"

"I won't give it to you." I was pretty sure he could take it from me if he tried, but I was doing my best to stall in case Aani locked onto its location...or if they actually realized I was gone.

I doubted the latter.

He laughed again, "Well, if I must say, you don't have much of a choice. I can just as easily kill you and take it, although, I must admit, I was planning on killing you once you handed it over, anyway. As well as your little Elf and Venomancer bodyguards waiting out there."

I gasped; somehow he already knew about Arcon and Aani. Had he already fought with them?

"If you don't mind, Xeria, I really don't have all day."

I shoved the Rose in my pocket, knowing that it was too tough to break in there, and tried to run for it. Yet another stupid action of the day.

With a flip, the man was in front of me, blocking my path. Fear stricken, I managed to shoot myself backwards, smack into the wall on the other side of the hallway.

Before I could think of what to do next, the man was running for me, hands wrapped around his sword hilt. I pushed to my feet as he lifted in preparation to swing down at me, and somehow managed to tumble out of the way, barely. He laughed, as though he was merely playing with me, and readied himself for the next move.

Facing him, I raised my palms next to each other, sparking them.

"Come on," I muttered to myself as he was upon me, but the fire never came, and so I found myself using earth to help me quickly move out of the way.

There was no water down here to fight with, but there was earth, and the lava outside _should_ help a bit with my fire casting, so I tried again. This time I managed to shoot a stream of flame from my fingertips, but he nimbly flipped out of the way, running a few steps up the wall in order to re-route his route back to me.

"Shit, shit, shit!" I managed to jut a jagged strip of rock in front of me just as his blade was about to make contact with my head, but he was still stronger then my magick. The blade cut through the rock, tumbling the crappy shield I had made back to the floor. Luckily, it had given me some running away time, and I was hurdling myself towards the exit.

I heard laughter from behind me, "Where you goin', babe?"

I was hit with a slice of heavy air; it spun my feet from the ground and tossed me into the wall in the original entry-room. The man was there seconds later, swung his sword in a large arc, and another gust hit me, tossing me further from the exit.

_Not good, not good._ His magick was better then mine.

Suddenly an idea hit me, and I ran at him. He laughed, raising his sword to strike, but I never got near enough. I vanished a foot before coming into his range, feeling the concentrated earth around me, the rush of air as the path in my vision rushed forward in super-speed, tossing me onto the crappy ground where I had left Aani and Arcon. I pushed myself shakily to my feet; even this distance shrink had fatigued me, and I had only traveled five minutes' worth.

I looked around as panic sunk in; Aani and Arcon weren't here. And much to my horror, I could see the masked man making his way quickly, but confidently, toward me, sword dragging tip-down.

Where the friggin' hell had they gone?

"What did you do with them?" I called.

His response was perfectly within earshot by this point, "Me? Why I did nothing. Why should I soil my hands with their worthless deaths? It's bad enough I must lift a finger to kill you. But alas, I am here for that Blood Rose, and I suppose you being here is just making my life easier in the long run."

I glared at him.

"After all, wait, what was that Human saying? Never look a gift-horse in the mouth? Well, I suppose it's of no concern now." He readied his sword.

"I won't let you," I threw my hands up, "I won't fucking let you take this!"

The earth cracked and shifted beneath my feet, threateningly, but I held it at bay, letting my energy and magick store up so I would be ready to send one, fully powered blast at him, because one was probably all I would be able to manage, and I wanted it to be worth it.

He laughed, lowering his blade, "It feels like such a short while ago that you and I were butting heads in a different way. But, who would think what happened last would go array and here you would stand, alive and free, all too annoyingly when I had hoped you were done in."

My grasp on earth almost faltered, "Dul?" I asked accusingly, nervously, about to lose it.

His amused laughter ceased immediately, "How dare you insult me with such an accusation. Dul is, I will admit, a powerful leader, and he certainly has his uses, but he is what he is, merely a pawn in a much wider scheme of things. Prophecies are strange in how they are interpreted; what may seem one way might truly be another, and so he believes he will be ruling many a person, but he already has by being Elder. I suppose he misunderstood and assumed the Oracle was speaking of much, much more, but alas, he was mislead. The greater leadership and control belong to me, regardless of how much Dul believes himself to be at the top of things."

I took a shaky step back, "What do you mean?"

"I suppose I could go into further detail with you on the matter, explain to you the intentions of the Black Thorn, but what would be the point? After all, I plan on killing you. Speaking of which, I really should be getting to it now, don't you think? Enough stalling, Xeria," he reached up to his shadowy helmet, slipping his thumb underneath, "it rather irritates me to speak to you and I'm beginning to be bored," he slid the helmet smoothly from his head, letting it drop to the ground at his feet, "Let's get on with your death so I can claim the Blood Rose and move on with my life." And as the shadows cleared from his face I gasped in horror; a wave of fear, anger, and deep sadness and betrayal ripped through my chest.

And then, as I stood there, frozen in shock, Edrow lifted his sword and charged towards me.


	30. Betrayed

Sorry; I know this chapter isn't as long as the others have been^^ Much apologies!

(and hopefully I explain things in a way which they make sense. I'm not good at explaining action involving magick, only sword/fist stuff^^)

On a side note, I had actually (a little while ago) went back and edited chapters 5, 6, 7, and 8 to increase their length as well as the relationship between Edrow and Xeria (I wanted to show her having more admiration for him before I brought in that last chapter). Of course, most of you had already read it the original way, so I probably should have mentioned doing that sooner^^ But, at least if anyone new starts reading this, it'll be more of a shock when I bring Edrow back like that, you know? 'Cause originally they didn't have much of a bond…lol

And I totally JUST realized that you can adjust fanfiction pages so that the text only stretches over ½ or ¾ of the page which is SO MUCH NICER TO READ XD I cant believe I'm the slowass who never noticed that before…*applauds self* xD Oh well, I blame my being busy and not having time to read any fanfictions…yes… *making excuses*

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I was frozen in place, my thoughts a blur. My heart was beating at ten times its normal speed, and while my body screamed at me to move, to dodge the fatal blow that was coming, I could only stand and stare in disbelief.

If it wasn't for the giant avalanche of rocks that landed in front of me, I would have been a goner.

No, not a pile of rocks, but a giant golem-shaped creature formed from the blackened earth around us. Thin veins of lava trailed through its body, glowing in stunning reds; a beautiful contrast to its dark exterior.

Tork, Aani's pet, formed from the land of the Burning Heart.

Edrow skidded to a halt, crouched, and somersaulted backwards to avoid the giant rock-fist that had tried to squash him like a bug.

"Xeria!"

I had to force myself to turn to Aani's voice, "Aani!"

"We have to get out of here!" she was next to me now, grabbing my arm and tugging on me, not understanding why I was so rigid.

Tork reared up and stomped forward, swinging another punch at Edrow.

"Where's Arcon?" I asked.

Aani shook her head, "I don't know. We were attacked. He told me to find you and get you out of here."

I blinked, turning my attention back on Tork and Edrow, "What about your pet?"

"He'll hold him off for now; I can call him back to me once we get to safety."

Edrow's laughter cut through our conversation, "A pile of rocks cannot protect you! I'm quite insulted that you thought you had a chance."

Aani furrowed her brow, reaching her hands out to Tork, "Squash him!" I could almost see Aani feeding her pet energy to fight with.

As Tork readied for his next attack on Edrow, what looked like a body slam, I could hear his laughter start up again.

"Wait, Aani!"

She glanced at me, "What?"

"You can't kill him!"

"Why not?"

I watched Tork take another swing, "I—I know him."

"Xeria," her eyes focused on mine, eyebrows turned up, "we were attacked. He's one of them. I have to do what I must."

I met her gaze, swallowing hard; she was right. Edrow had said himself that he would kill me, kill all of us. I couldn't protect him. Besides, there was still a chance that this wasn't him...right? After all, he could be a Mage disguising himself as Edrow in order to find my weak point...

I nodded to Aani, "I understand."

We were both blown to our feet a moment later. Before I could stand back up, Aani was on top of me, blocking me from the pieces of rock and earth that were crashing into the ground around us. The cascade of rocks stopped a moment later, and we lifted our heads.

"Tork!" Aani cried out in horror.

Edrow was standing there, sword in hand, tip on ground, smirking at us. It took a moment for my brain to piece the situation together, but when it did, I gasped; somehow Edrow had sliced through Tork, shattering him into pieces.

With a scream of rage, Aani was racing at Edrow. She was chanting, and as she did so a thick fog began swirling around her ankles, surrounding Edrow and stretching upwards until it encased them in a white pillar. Fear-stricken, I stared into its depths, trying to see, but to no avail.

I heard shouts, the sound of a sword hitting rock, curses spoken in a language I couldn't understand, and saw flashes of light in whites, purples, and greens. I felt completely useless as I stood there, searching my brain for an idea, anything I could possibly do to help.

From the corner of my eye I saw a ball of flame, and I turned in increasing fear, expecting it to be coming directly toward my head.

It wasn't.

Arcon was in the air, above the cave I had just been in, defending against five others. Three were hovering on enchanted swords; two Blademasters swung attack after attack, and the other cast balls of flame aimed at Arcon's wings. He was nimbly dodging each attack, managing to shoot a bolt of lightening off here and there, although he kept missing.

The other two of his attackers had turned their eyes towards me and the huge pillar of fog. They both had wings, but only one was flapping the white, feathered wings of the Elves. I had no idea what the other was using.

Gesturing to one another, and seeming satisfied that the three Humans were taking plenty care of Arcon, they headed my way.

Oh hell no.

I ducked and covered my head as a hard gust of wind hit me from the direction of Edrow and Aani, blowing the fog clear. Shaking, I surveyed the two of them; Edrow was standing, completely unscathed, with the same amused smile he had been wearing earlier. Aani was on the ground, trying desperately to pull herself to her feet.

Shit. This was not good.

And it was about to get a lot worse.

Edrow was walking towards Aani now, taking his time, savoring the victory. I could see her grimacing in pain, could see that the two with wings were even closer now, could see that Edrow was ready to finish Aani off.

But I couldn't let that happen.

Yeah, I hated her guts to no end, but I didn't want her to die.

"Hey!" I shouted, reaching into my pocket and pulling the Blood Rose quickly from its depths, "Forgetting something?"

Edrow's brow narrowed as he watched me stuff the Rose back in my pocket.

"Better come and get it!" I smirked, snapped my eyes closed, and envisioned the top of the cliffs where I had been looking down at the Burning Heart only a little earlier. Without any problem I was able to Distance Shrink myself there in a flash.

The second my feet hit solid ground and my balance returned to me, I aligned myself with the earth, ready to call upon it at any moment.

Just like earlier, Edrow was there in a flash. Was he able to Distant Shrink too?

"Hand it over," his tone was no longer amused, but now annoyed.

"Try and take it from me!"

He shook his head, "You really think too much of yourself. Oh well, I suppose I shall have to bring your inflated head back to reality on my own."

His stance had changed in a millisecond, and he was racing towards me, raising his sword to sweep it in that wind-causing arc I was now used to seeing. Before he got the chance, I pulled earth straight up in front of me, creating a wall that even wind couldn't blow over.

Which is why I was shocked when his sword sliced through the rock as though it was nothing.

"Shit!" I Distant Shrunk myself a few meters to the side, barely avoiding his downward slice; the sleeve on my shirt had been cut.

He laughed again, this time in pity, "Why do you play such futile games, Xeria?"

Anger boiled in my chest, "Are you really Edrow?"

Cocking his head to the side, his expression took on a questioning, but maniacal, look, "Of course."

"How can you be? Edrow's dead!"

"Did you really think me so pathetic to have died that night?" He looked insulted.

Rage turned to a sense of betrayal and sadness, "How could that be? You—you—I—"

"I _what_, Xeria?" He laughed mockingly, running a hand through his deathly black hair, "Don't tell me you feel hurt because you thought we were friends?"

"Then what the hell was I to you!" My fists clenched, sparking without me even realizing it.

He laughed again, licking his lips, "You were what you were meant to be; simply a pawn. Just as Dul is to me, just as those fighting your friends are to me. Pawns, and nothing more," he lifted his sword, pointing the tip into the air, and the hairs on the back of my neck raised as electricity gathered on its blade.

"You—you betrayed me! How could—why? What the hell was the point of all that, then? Why did I accompany you to deliver that letter? Why did you teach me sword-fighting? Why did you fake your own death?" Heat was gathering throughout my body, pulsing as though alive, "What did you need me for? What did you need to use your father, use me, use anyone for!"

"I told you before, Xeria," he lowered his sword, readying his stance; the blade glowed faintly blue and sparkled with electricity, "I could explain to you my goal, could describe the every step of the Black Thorn, but what would be the point? I would simply be wasting my time, and you're just going to die anyway. I'm sorry, but the facts clearly indicate there's no reason for you to know. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to be killing you now."

That was when I snapped.

I ran at him, screaming at the top of my lungs as fire gathered around my entire body. I could see Edrow raise his sword, could see him rush towards me, away from the canyon behind him which dropped down to the Burning Heart. I could feel the heat of the flames around me, burning and scalding my skin, could smell my own smoldering flesh, and I knew. I knew that what had happened in the training room with the Oracle, was happening again.

Magick and fire were consuming me, controlling me. I was aware of what I was doing, but felt paralyzed, felt like I was dreaming. Everything was hazed over and out of focus. I couldn't stop myself as I shoved my hands out before me, sending a giant wave of fire shooting from my fingertips and body towards Edrow, knocking the sword from his hand, and washing it backwards until it flung over the edge, sparkling and sizzling, and fell to the Burning Heart below.

I heard him scream out in pain as the flames engulfed him, scourging him, but the noise was stifled and distant. I was still running, and as my hands came in contact with his chest, a burst from earth propelled the two of us from the edge of the cliff, into the empty air.

I was clutching the fabric of his shirt, unable to let go, and fire was still dancing around us when our motion ceased, and we began falling, falling after Edrow's sword. The air was rushing up at us with such intensity I thought my flames would extinguish, but I was wrong. Instead, as Edrow frantically tried to do something to stop his fall, I felt in the pit of my stomach what I knew would be the end. The magick grew, completely out of my control at this point, until it came ripping out of my every pore in a fiery explosion.

Edrow and I wore torn from each other's grasp as the explosion sent a wave of heat and magick to tear through us, fading everything to black.


	31. The Aftermath

Since the last chapter was short, here's another lol

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Am I...dead?_

I was swimming in blackness, floating on my back. It was, to be quite honest, the most peaceful experience I ever had. I could feel my arms stretched outwards on either side of me, but I couldn't see them in the dark. Feeling was starting to creep its way through my limbs, ever so slowly, but I wasn't able to move them. I wasn't able to move anything, not even my eyelids; I couldn't blink. Considering the darkness enveloping me, I wasn't even sure if I had my eyes open.

As the numbness left my body, taking its time, I could feel my skin prickle in soreness from the flames which had scorched me. Wait, what flames? My brain was in a jumble, and I couldn't quite remember what happened. Sorting through the thoughts which were entwining themselves together in knots, I finally managed to pull one free.

Edrow's face swam into my view, and I tugged at the next thought trail floating in my subconscious. One by one I pieced together the fragmented memories in my head, until pain, rage, and betrayal overcame my emotional senses, waking me from my stupor.

The events which had just occurred flashed through my mind in hyper-speed, replaying the scene before my eyes, and I tried to clench my fist, but couldn't. I still couldn't move.

Was I dead?

A very low-pitched, but obviously female, voice reached my ears in super slow-motion, each word dragging out as if it were something sticky which was having a problem sliding its way across a jagged floor.

"Ssshhheee'sss beeegiiinnniiinnnggg toooo ssstiiirrrrr..."

The feeling in my eyelids came back, and I could tell that they were shut tightly. At least that explained the fact that I couldn't see anything.

"Mmaaayyybeeee yoooouu ssshhhoooullldd tryyyy heeeaaaalllliiiinnggg heeerrr aagaaaiinnnn..."

A low-pitched male voice replied, "Iii ssuppppooosssse..."

I could hear noises shifting, then two hands placed themselves on my chest, spilling warmth into my body.

Finally, the voices clicked in my mind, and I realized the hands pressed uncomfortably close to my breasts belonged to Arcon. A surge of _friggin' Elf_ rushed through me and my eyes snapped open as I sat up, startling both him and Aani. At least, I assumed he was startled, since the air did a little whipping twirl.

"Xeria!" Aani exclaimed, then leaned forward and hugged me.

I tried not to blush, and instead, frowned.

"I'm okay?" I asked, turning my hands over to inspect both sides.

Aani pulled back and smiled, "Shocking, isn't it? I thought you were dead! There was so much fire; it was so bright I could barely look at the two of you! And I felt the heat all the way down here! I figured, if you hadn't been consumed by your magick, the flames would have at least gotten you! But you're okay!" she hugged me again, and I turned my attention on Arcon.

"Did you heal me?"

He stared at me a moment, "Not as much as you would think."

"Isn't it great though?" Aani pulled back again to look gently into my eyes, "I mean, you don't even have any permanent burns or scars," she cocked her head, "well, your skins a bit red and scabby right now, but that'll go away in no time and then you'll be as good as new!"

"I—I don't understand," I touched the skin on my arms lightly; it was sore, and red like Aani had pointed out, but it didn't look charred or destroyed. My hands moved to my clothing, which was hanging on my frame in tattered pieces, burnt to a blackish color.

The air seemed to slow its motion, as if debating what words to use.

Aani sighed, "Xeria, there's no way you could have called that much magick and strength to you on your own. And there's no way that you would have survived whatever you _did_ call to yourself; your magick was consuming you from almost the very beginning."

I scrunched my brow, dropping my head into my hands, "Why can't I do anything? Why the hell do I suck so much at being a Mage?"

Aani placed a hand on my shoulder, "Xeria, no one is good at being a Mage. Not until they suffer through much training. Do not frustrate yourself over that."

I removed my hands from my face, but stared at my legs, stretched out in front of me, "So then..." I didn't finish my question because I wasn't really sure what I wanted to ask.

Aani's bottom lip seemed to jut out a bit as she gave me a look of sympathy, "Xeria, the only reason you were able to use that much power, and the only reason you survived..."

She reached out to the side, gently lifting a bundle of cloth. I knew what was inside of it before she finished unwrapping, and before she held the crystalline flower up, before my eyes.

One of the petals was missing.

"I used its power," I stated, horrified. We had come all the way here to find the Blood Rose, to save its three petals for important moments when we would need them in order to bring this war to an end, and I had already used one of our three chances.

"We didn't understand how you survived," Aani placed the flower and cloth between us, "until Arcon looked over your body to see what you needed healed, and found the Blood Rose in your pocket."

I swallowed hard, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to use its power. I was going to give it to you as soon as I got back, but..."

"You were supposed to hold onto it regardless of whether or not you turned it over to me," Arcon spoke, lifting the flower and bundling it back up in cloth, and tucking it into his pocket, "for precisely this reason."

"Yeah, but," I bit my lip in shame, "we need it's power for more important things."

"Xeria," Aani smiled comfortingly, "saving our lives was important. You did that. I think its a reasonable way to spend one of the petals."

I looked into Aani's concerned eyes, wondering why the hell I had always hated her so much. Sure she was bubbly and annoying, and sure Arcon seemed to be more interested in her, but...

Well, dammit, the Elf should be mine. Even if I did hate his guts.

I mean, it was only fair.

"Xeria?"

"Huh?" I looked up at Arcon.

"I asked; how did you locate the Rose?"

"Oh," I shrugged, unsure, "um, I just headed into the cave over," I looked around me, "over, um," the cave was no where in sight. In fact, we weren't in the Burning Heart anymore, but above it on the top of the cliffs. Shaking my head from my momentary feeling of confusion, I continued, "I just felt that cave calling to me, so I headed inside. The Blood Rose was at the end of the first hallway, or, at least, what appeared to be a hallway. I guess caves don't really have hallways, do they?"

Aani ignored my question, "Xeria! Never do that again!"

I raised my brows in surprise as she scolded me.

"Bad, bad, Xeria! You could have died! Don't separate from us, understand?"

I couldn't help it; I laughed. Aani's expression changed and she joined in with a small giggle.

"Sorry, I just didn't think you were having any luck Seeing it..."

"I wasn't," she pouted, "there was a lotta interception and I couldn't hone in on the Rose."

I began to push myself to my feet, allowing Aani to help support me, "I still don't understand," I said as Aani helped lift me from my sitting position, "last I remember, I blew myself up. And then I was falling. We were both falling."

Aani nodded, "I saw that. The Blood Rose kept you from being truly harmed in the explosion, well, actually, the Blood Rose probably caused the explosion in the first place."

She let go of me for a moment, so I could test my balance. I wobbled on my two feet, but managed to stay put; I felt exhausted.

"The explosion actually saved my life," Aani placed her hands to her chest, "there were two of them, advancing on me as I lay there, practically defenseless, but when the explosion went off they got distracted. When they saw their leader's body falling—and I know he was their leader from the way they reacted—they rushed off to catch him. I didn't think I could make it to you in time, Xeria, so I used the last of my energy to summon Tork from the air and have him catch you."

"Wait, Tork? But—"

Aani sighed, "He didn't die. He can't die. He can only be forced back to that in-between where our pets wait. But it's _like_ he died, and so the amount of energy needed to bring him back...especially after he was just out..."

I didn't notice it before, but now, looking at Aani intently, I could see how sick she was. Arcon must have healed her somewhat, but her face was still paled, her cheekbones protruding from her gaunt face. She looked skeletal, and on the verge of death.

"Are you okay?" I asked, concerned.

She dropped her gaze, "I will be. I should probably enter my fox form soon; it'll be easier to rest and heal that way."

I smiled thinly, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Thank you Aani, for catching me."

Now if only you would back off my Elf.

I mean, _that_ Elf.

I mean, that _damn_ Elf.

Whatever.

She smiled back at me, "Of course."

"So then what happened," I looked at Arcon, who uncrossed his arms before answering.

"Once their leader fell, they all rushed off. You did a lot of damage to him, Xeria."

"You mean the Blood Rose did," I pointed out.

Arcon blinked in reply, "Either way, once he had fallen, they gathered themselves together, reclaimed his sword, and took off."

"We weren't doing so well against them," Aani tried to say with a cheery face, "if not for what you did..."

"Yeah," I got it.

"When we realized you were no longer with us," Arcon was speaking again, "we started to search for you. That was when we ran into them."

"At first we kinda ran away," Aani shrugged in her usual bubbly way again, giving a forced giggle, "we wanted to find you, and we were really outnumbered. I have my fighting uses when it comes to poisons, buffs, and pets, but other then that..." she blushed.

"And I've already explained to you that my Pure magick runs slowly through my veins. I was not born to be offensive."

I nodded and glanced toward the edge of the cliffs in a slight fear of flying off of them again, "Where did they come from?"

"They just appeared," Aani shook her head, "I don't know what they wanted or who they were. The ones who attacked us, there were three Humans. One of them was a Mage. And there was also an Elf and...someone else with wings. I didn't get a good look."

We turned to Arcon, "Neither did I."

My hands balled into fists, "They were here for the Blood Rose. They were looking for it, but I got to it first. They tried to take it from me. And I think I know who they are, or at least, their name," I met Arcon and Aani's gaze, "the Black Thorn. He called them the Black Thorn."

I heard Aani give a small gasp, "That's what my vision meant; the one which kept interfering when I was trying to Sense the Rose. I thought it was odd that I kept Seeing thorns and armor…"

The air nodded around us, and Arcon stepped forward, placing a hand on each of my shoulders, "Xeria, Aani told me you said you knew their leader."

It felt as though my mouth had dried up; I wanted to swallow, but couldn't. Slowly, fighting back tears, I nodded, "I do."

The air was questioning, "Well, who is he?"

My breath shook as I exhaled, and I had to close my eyes in order to whisper the name, "It was Edrow."

I could tell what Arcon's inner reaction was from the air around me. It was as if everything had froze and suddenly turned colder. I knew what question was coming next.

"The same Edrow?"

Aani scrunched her nose, "Who is Edrow?"

I met Arcon's blank expression, "Yes. The same."

His hands slid from my shoulders and he took one step back, and then another, "But how? You told me he was dead. I was there to witness the events which took place between yourself and the Elders of Etherblade and Archosaur. The letter, the testing of Edrow's body to make sure it was him, everything. Are you completely sure, Xeria, that this was the same person?"

My lip was shaking, "Yes, I am. I even asked him and he admitted it, laughing at me for being so naive. He said I was just a pawn, he said his own father, Dul, was just a pawn."

Even though Aani didn't know the story, she could tell I was upset, so she slipped an arm over my shoulders.

"Did he say anything else, Xeria?" Arcon asked, not caring that I was about to burst out either in tears or in flames, "Either now, or when you had first met him? Anything at all which could help us understand what the Black Thorn is, what their plans are, and what their involvement—if any—is in this war?"

"No, nothing," I leaned into Aani's embrace; for now, I could care less about snuggling against her, "well, wait, I don't know if this helps, but he said my being here would just help him in the long run, because he wanted to kill me. I'm not sure what he meant though. And he also said something about Dul thinking he was in charge of things, but he wasn't, because he misunderstood the prophecy, and really Edrow is in charge of everything," I scrunched my eyes closed as pain shot through my forehead, "ouch. Thinking actually hurts right now."

"Shh," Aani shushed me, "don't strain yourself."

"Both you and Aani have much recovery."

I shook Aani off, "Wait, wait, I think there's something else that might help. Edrow said my being here meant something went array. It sounded like he was referring to my imprisonment in Archosaur."

"That would make sense, considering it was probably all a setup."

I nodded, "As for saying anything to me when I first met him..." I bit my lip, "I don't even know if any of it was true. He spoke about his poor relationship with his father, how Dul was never there for him and Dul was disappointed in him for not being born with magick," I looked up, "wait, that has to be a lie. He was using magick when he fought me, and not the kind of magick where a Blademaster has a Mage enchant the jewels on his weapons so he can call upon it, I'm talking real, _actual_ magick."

Arcon and Aani exchanged glances, "Are you sure, Xeria?" he asked.

I nodded, "There was no way he was just a Bladesmaster."

Aani bit her lip, "I thought I saw him calling upon magick too, Xeria, but," she glanced at Arcon, "when I mentioned it to Arcon he said he didn't Sense any magick in his blood. I hadn't either, once I thought about it."

I frowned, "So then how did he do that?"

"I do not know," Arcon was gathering our packs together now, "he did not seem quite as Human to me, either, but he definitely wasn't an Elf."

"Well there's no way he was one of _us_," Aani pointed out quickly, gesturing to herself, "that would be pretty obvious."

"My only thought on the matter was that he is a cross between a Blademaster and a Mage, a sort of hybrid of different elements or races."

I stared at Arcon in concern, "Like an experiment?"

He nodded, and I thought back to his explanation of the Boss, of animals experimented on with Wraith blood. Monsters had been created, monsters that still terrorized the lands and were near impossible to destroy.

"Do you think," I gulped in disgust, "do you think Dul experimented on his child?"

"It is possible," Aani pointed out, "he shouldn't have had a child in the first place, being an Elder and all, and if he _was _upset that his son didn't have any magick, he very well could have taken it upon himself to try and give him some."

The little bit of hope and understanding that I had cast in Dul's direction these days was now faded back into hatred, with a whole lotta disgust piled on top.

"We should get moving now; it is not smart for us to stay in the location where our enemy has so recently attacked us."

_Our enemy,_ Arcon's words echoed in my head. From now on, I would have to think of Edrow as my enemy. All thoughts I had of avenging him, would have to turn to thoughts of having my revenge _on _him. The admiration and respect I had felt toward him in the short while we were friends (although now I know that we weren't really) would have to be replaced with other emotions. I grit my teeth, feeling confused about what to feel. Should I be angry? Sad? What?

"Xeria," Arcon held my pack out to me, "are you ready?"

"Where are we going?" I took the bag from his hand.

"To the Tideborn. We can rest once we are there. I know you are in barely any shape to Distant Shrink us such a large expanse, but we do not have much of a choice."

"Uh, there is one, tiny problem though."

Arcon and I turned to face Aani, who was digging the toe of her shoe into the ground, "And what would that be?" Arcon asked.

Aani blushed, avoiding eye contact, "I've obviously never been to the Tideborn, but the thing is, I haven't really been anywhere past the Elven capital, Plume. Which means that's as far as Xeria will be able to take us."

I didn't have a map, and wasn't familiar with one, so her words meant next to nothing. Apparently, though, they meant a lot to Arcon.

"I thought you would be able to get us to Dream Weaver Port."

"Uh, well, no."

"And you cannot even get us past Plume, to Tusk Town or the Dreaming Cloud?"

Aani shook her head with a look of someone who had been caught doing something wrong, "Nope..."

"What's the big deal?" I could feel the air heating up and starting to stir, even though, of course, the actual air was doing no such thing, "So can't we just go to the Elf capital, Vroom or whatever it was, and fly the rest of the way? Even if it is far, I mean, so whats an extra day or two that it would take to travel to that Clean Cleaver Fort?"

"The correct names are Plume and Dream Weaver Port. And it is neither the time nor the travel distance which is the problem, Xeria, but in case you have forgotten, let me remind you of the fact that you are wanted for murder. Stepping foot into the capital city of the Elves is not exactly the best move for you to make, because you can bet much on it that almost everyone in that city has been informed of your so-called betrayal and knows your face."

"Oh." Shit. Well, that _did_ sound like a problem.

"And we're going to have to rest once we get there," he added, just to make matters sound worse.

"Well," I shrugged, "can we stay in a different town or city that Aani has been to until we recover, then just, like, fly high enough over Flume so no one sees me?"

"Or," Aani raised a thinning finger, "we can just hide out in Arcon's house for the night. You said you lived _in_ Plume, didn't you? If I stay in my fox form for the time being, I'll recover pretty fast. And Xeria, once you have recovered, we can start off towards the Sea of Reality to begin our search; I can always stay in fox form to keep healing if I must."

I looked at Arcon, "Will that work? I'm sure no one's going to inspect your house."

"This is under the assumption that Churl has already reached Archosaur and word of my acceptance back onto Human and Elven lands has spread."

Aani and I smiled, "We're willing to assume that."

The air seemed to be slightly amused, "Very well. Aani has not been to my house, however," _Thank Pan Gu,_ I thought, "so once we arrive we will have to keep out of sight and not draw attention to ourselves until we are at my home. And, Xeria," he eyed my charred and ripped up clothing, "remind me to get you something new to wear."

I blushed.

"I'll make sure to switch to fox form as soon as my feet hit the grass," Aani gave a bubbly giggle. Oh, look, things were getting back to normal, how lovely.

Arcon reached out his hand to take mine, and I reluctantly entwined my fingers with his, "Aani, if you will, please show Xeria the route."

"Gotcha," Aani smiled reassuringly, taking my one hand in hers, and placing the other against my forehead, "I'll have to re-route us back through the land near Twilight Temple, since I can't trace a route directly from here, so don't feel too overwhelmed."

"Right," I braced myself for the flood of images, and aligned myself with the earth, awakening it beneath my feet.

"Okay," Aani nodded to me and I closed my eyes, "here we go."


	32. City of the Plume

Ugh, so I tried asking for help on forums with some future stuff but the forums barely work for me, I guess this is just me apologizing in advance, yet again, for anything I explain incorrectly or whatnot, etc, etc, you all know what I've been complaining about for the past chapters, blahblah.

I'll refrain from asking for more help, but if anyone _wants_ to PM and recommend cool locations feel free to. Like alters, graveyards, sacrificial looking areas etc. (I forget where I've seen stuff :/ ) or anything near Etherblade that's interesting? And anyone know what that area is with this, like, bloody (dripping) image/symbol on the wall? Lol I'm not sure what to call it… (I think its by the public quest area near raging tides) GAH! I wish the damn game would work for me, just because I can't chose the damn locations for the events in my story grr…

And what do you guys prefer: stopping this story at like, chapter 50, and breaking it into a Part Two? Or just continuing it even if it goes way above that?

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Even though I was laying down with my eyes shut, everything was spinning.

_I hope I'm not dead _this_ time..._

I tried to shift my weight, but my head spun and a wave of nausea overtook me, so I stilled my body and continue to lay there.

This was really getting ridiculous; I couldn't keep passing out after using magick, it was embarrassing.

Slowly I opened my eyes, squinting at the bright light falling across my face from the window next to me. I glanced down at my body; I was laying on a wooden bed, woven blankets across me. As I tried, painfully, to prop myself up on my elbows, I felt something shift at the bottom of the bed, against my feet.

Aani, in her fox form, lifted her head in acknowledgment that I had awakened, then tucked it back under her paw, curling herself into a tight ball in order to heal. I watched her breathe in and out for a moment, ignoring the fact that she was actually looking really cute right now, and grimaced at the thought of how much damage had been dealt to her. She really was in a lot worse shape then me; after the Blood Rose had caused me to explode, it had done a really good job of healing me. Right now, the only reason I was bedridden, was because of the amount of effort I exerted to Distance Shrink us all the way from the Burning Heart, to the Elven capital, Plume. The second we had arrived I lost my balance and the ground rushed up to meet me.

But other then passing out from fatigue and overworking myself, I was fine. But Aani...Aani had suffered a lot of damage from her short battle against Edrow, not to mention whomever she had been fighting before rushing to my aid. And then, of course, there was calling Tork out when she was in that condition, and after he had just been out only a few minutes earlier. Add onto that the fact that she admitted to us how much harder it is for her to call and keep her pet out then for other Venomancers and...

I scrunched my brow; damn, compared to Aani I really was pathetic. Here she went through all this crap and she hadn't passed out, yet I do something simple as Distance Shrinking and...

I turned towards the door as it creaked open, and Arcon stuck his head inside.

"Ah, Xeria, you are awake," he stepped in all the way, closing the door gently behind him, "how are you feeling?"

I had to clear my throat before I could speak, "I'm okay. How's Aani?"

He glanced at her, tilting his head, "She is recovering, but needs more time."

"Will we wait here then?"

The air shook its head, "Once you are feeling fine enough, we will begin our flight to the Tideborn. It's dangerous to remain here for you, Xeria, and Aani in fox form won't be much to deal with even if she's not healed all the way," he placed a few folded cloth items on the dresser, "put these on, then allow Aani to rest in here alone."

I watched him leave, then got shakily to my feet, lifting the clothing and unfolding it to study. Luckily, Arcon had found me some pants. They were a bit tight-fitting, I noticed as I slipped them on, but it was better then a skirt. As I pulled the earth-toned shirt over my head and fastened a leather belt around my waist I arrived at the assumption that the clothing belonged to Arcon's sister, Lanya, which would also explain why the pants were a bit tight on me; her legs were a lot leaner and longer then mine.

I slipped out the bedroom door quietly, finding Arcon sitting with his chin resting on entwined fingers, in the small living room.

"So," I glanced around for a place to sit, "this is your house, huh?"

He gestured to the chair across from him, "Yes. Mine and my sister's. But Lanya is never here; she is always off in Archosaur or on the road."

"Yeah, her and her politics and all," I recalled seeing her deep in conversation with the Archosaur Elder, and remembered the way she had spoken to Arcon before banishing him from Human and Elven lands. She had done it as an alternative to a worse punishment, of course, but it still bugged me.

Arcon was watching me intently, focusing his piercing eyes on my own.

"So, where do your parents live?"

He was silent before answering, "They are dead."

"Oh," I dropped my gaze, "I'm sorry."

"Do not be," he seemed to study me with amusement, "it was over two hundred years ago."

My eyebrows shot up; how old did that make Arcon?

And...hold old was that going to make me?

I cleared my throat for another topic, "I'm glad we were able to get here without anyone noticing."

"Yes, Aani immediately went into her fox form, so no one even noticed her, and I managed to keep your face out of view and kept to the back-roads."

I nodded, "Thanks. I didn't mean to pass out like that..."

"I expected it."

Gee, thanks for the faith.

"Has anyone given you problems about being on Elven lands?"

He stood, walking over to gaze out the window, "The letter Churl sent with Pryla reached Archosaur yesterday; I am no longer banished."

I felt happy for him, I did, but there was no way in hell I was about to show that.

He turned back to me, reaching into his pocket, and pulled out the wrapped Blood Rose, "Here, Xeria," he held it out to me, "I did not want you to carry it while Distance Shrinking us, but now is probably a good time for me to return it."

I bit my lip, "Uh, no thanks."

The air puffed in a weird sort of chuckle, "It was not optional, Xeria."

"Yeah, but," I shrugged, "I don't feel comfortable using that now, thanks. I don't want to waste any more petals."

Arcon stared at me in silence a moment, then crossed the room, bending down before me until he was eye-level, "My prophecy states that I may have to die. I am not offensive, Xeria, and Aani is not able to make up for that. But you are; you have much offensive power, and therefore, I believe the Blood Rose should remain in your hands. My prophecy may be the one which ends this war, but you are now a part of it, since you have decided to travel with me."

I sighed, "What if I use it accidentally again?"

"If you do, then it would have been because you _needed_ to, and that is, after all, our purpose for having collected the Rose in the first place."

I huffed, "Fine, fine," grabbed the Rose harshly from his hand and dropped it onto my lap, "there. Happy?"

He straightened himself up to full height, "Attach it to your belt before we leave," he pointed at Lanya's belt around my waist, "there is a special loop on the side, which is why I gave it to you. I'd rather you have it there then in your pack."

"But what if it falls off?"

"It will not. You must trust that Lanya would not own an item which wasn't enchanted to hold onto the things tied to it."

"Oh," right, magick.

He started for the front door, pausing with his hand on the doorknob to say, "Stay here. Rest. I will bring you and Aani back something to eat."

I rolled my eyes as he exited; did he really expect me to run off? I wasn't a child. Besides, I had no idea where we were, or where Plume even was.

I got to my feet, tucking the wrapped Rose into my belt; I would tie it on later. I pushed back the window curtain and peered outside, squinting slightly as bright light hit my eyes, then giving a small gasp as the beauty of the place came into focus.

There were trees everywhere, more then in any other town I had been to, with streams and fountains and rock pathways stretching between them in a nature-made way. Everything was so natural, so beautiful, and so peaceful, that I couldn't believe this was truly a capital city. Even the rock and wooden houses that sat between trees looked nature-made, as if the winds themselves had piled slate upon slate to create them.

Elves were mingling about, some with bows and arrows across their backs, others with leather belts inscribed with what appeared to be a symbol marking Healers. Their wings were hidden with magick, probably because it was easier to maneuver without them, but in the air I could see Elves with their feathery wings extended, soaring and gliding upon the wind.

I pulled back in fright as an Elf flew past my window, letting the curtain drop back down to hide me from view. He hadn't been close enough to see me, but it had reminded me that I was to stay hidden, not gape at the pretty nature.

I turned to survey the small house which belonged to Arcon and his sister; besides the small living room slash eating room there was a cutout for a kitchen, where a spout sat near a small fire pit, and two other doors besides that which was Arcon's bedroom. I assumed one of the doors was Lanya's bedroom, and the other probably led to the bath quarters. And now, thinking about it, I really had to go.

I made my way to the closest of the two new doors, pushing it open slightly to peer inside. It turned out to be the door to Lanya's room, which caused me to stop in bewilderment; it was quite different then Arcon's plain and empty one. A small, neatly made bed sat in the corner, with a chest full of clothing next to it. A desk sat in another corner, papers piled high, a hastily scribbled writing covering each one, leaving no white spots to remain. The rest of the room was lined with bookshelf after bookshelf, containing mostly books written in some odd language I couldn't recognize. I tiptoed inside, curious, and slipped one off the shelf, blowing dust from its cover as I opened it.

"Looking for something, Xeria?"

I jumped in surprise, slamming the book shut, and whirled around to face Arcon.

He stepped forward, pulling the book from my hand and replacing it with the basket of food he had collected, "Ah, this was one of the books which interested Lanya the most. Last I recall, she still hadn't been able to decipher each page."

"What is it?"

"History and past politics, written in the original language of our world, a language which is almost all but dead. It is too old, older then even the language which magick is spoken in, but it interests my sister to read up on those sorts of things, and she is one of the few Elves who had taken the time to bother themselves with learning the language," he slid it back into its spot on the bookshelf, then reclaimed the basket of food from my hands, "is there anything else, Xeria?"

"Oh, um," I bit my lip, remembering I had been looking for the bathroom, "I needed to use—"

Arcon cut me off, "Of course that would be the only remaining room."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I pulled at the loaf of bread in front of me, ripping pieces off and dropping them back on the plate.

The air poked at me in annoyance, "If there is something you wish to ask..."

I shrugged, "I'm just not that hungry. I'm still kind of tired though."

"You have been sleeping all day."

I frowned, "Yeah, but..." Okay, so I didn't really have much to complain about compared to Aani, but still. Why did she get the whole bed to herself when she was a tiny little fox?

"Try to recover quickly, Xeria, but if you need another day, we will wait."

I forced myself to swallow a piece of the bread, then picked up a raw carrot and chewed on it thoughtfully, "Arcon, Elves are immortal until their wings are cut off, right?"

He eyed me for a moment, "I explained this already."

"And you said Mages are immortal too, but can give it up? And we lose our powers but Elves don't?"

He finished the raw veggies on his plate, patting at his mouth with a napkin, "Yes. Is there something you wish to ask?"

I glanced toward the closed bedroom door, thinking of Aani, "What about Venomancers and Barbarians? I mean, I know the Oracle is plenty old, but—"

"Venomancers can be quite immortal, but their length of immortality depends on their strength and gifts."

I raised my brow, "Then is that really immortality?"

The air seemed to shrug, "Of a sort."

"So what about Barbarians? I mean, they pledge and bind themselves to Venomancers, so does that mean they are immortal—of a sort—too?"

"Only once they are bound; they will cease aging for as long as the immortality of their Venomancer. If the Barbarian is to die, the Venomancer will simply find another. But if the Venomancer is to die, the Barbarian will begin aging again, back to his mortal lifespan. However, he cannot then pledge and bind himself to another."

"How weird."

"Their customs are only strange to you, Xeria. And remember, only Venomancers who are Oracles residing in Twilight Temple are a part of this tradition, as are only the Barbarians assigned to protect the Temple and guard the Oracles."

"Okay," I pushed my plate away, unable to eat anymore vegetables. I mean, jeez, where the hell was the meat? Were all Elves vegetarians?

Arcon began to collect our plates, eyeing my unfinished food distastefully.

"So what about these Tideborn?"

The air was silent and still a moment, "I do not know much about them."

"You've been alive for over two-hundred years."

"They vanished long ago, Xeria, and the true reasoning behind it all is unclear and unknown. We have our assumptions and legends based on the little bit that we witnessed, but it is wrong to jump to conclusions about things that we do not have enough facts about to piece the situation together. I can only share with you rumors and stories which have more then become corrupt over the years from forgetfulness, but I do not wish to spin a tale in your mind which might not be necessarily true.

I can only say that the Tideborn have very close ties with the ocean, with the element of water, as is their namesake, and that no one is quite sure what one looks like. Even when the Tideborn were among us, many hundreds of years ago, they kept to themselves, to their ocean and their islands. It is said they are responsible for droughts and floods, but this is not necessarily true. It has also been said that their race was wiped out, which many of us had come to believe, but the Oracle has told us this is not so. The story which seems to be most accurate, at this point, is that which says they are in hiding. I do not, however, have any reason to back this assumption up, nor do I understand why they would do such a thing. Perhaps, once we find them, we will understand."

"Oh," that answer was a bit long considering I only wanted to know if any of _them_ were immortal too (since it amazed me so many immortals existed, although, Mages were only immortal because of Elven bloodlines, and Oracles were only semi-immortal, whatever the hell that meant) but Arcon had gotten his point across; he knows nothing. Great.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I shared Arcon's bed with Aani later that night, leaving him to sleep on some blankets and animal skins thrown on the living room floor. The chairs were too small for him, and he refused to trespass in his sister's room, unlike me, apparently.

When I woke the next morning Arcon had our bags ready for us, and Aani was able to trot about in her fox form, but was too weak to shift back to her human-esque. Of course, it was probably a better idea for her to remain hidden anyway, to keep attention away from ourselves; if a Venomancer was spotted, you can bet your ass plenty of Elves would want to stop and say hi.

Or just hit on her, 'cause, well, she was hot.

Feh.

Aani was rubbing against my legs as I stood outside Arcon's house, pack on my back, Rose tied to my belt, head bent down under the draped leather hat Arcon had supplied me with. It was ugly, but it would have to do.

He appeared outside a moment later, unfurling his wings, "All set; let's get out of here."

"We taking off from here?"

"Yes, but continue to keep your head lowered during our flight; there are many Elves in the air who will be able to spot you."

I frowned, lifting the edge of the hat to stare at him questioningly, "Won't it look odd or suspicious or something if you're carrying a Human and a fox out of here? Maybe we should hike to the outskirts of the city first."

He blinked in response, and then, "You make a point, Xeria, follow me."

Feeling proud of myself, I started after him, glancing down at Aani as she pranced along near my feet, "You want me to carry you?"

She gave a little growl, her form of a _no_, then licked my ankle as if to thank me for the offer. I giggled, then jogged to catch up to Arcon, "Hey, slow down will you?"

"Please keep your voice down, and hurry along with me. Have we not gone over the dangers of you being here right now? In case you have forgotten—"

"Yeah, yeah, _I know,_" I was about to follow up with some sort of snide remark when I walked straight into Arcon's back; he had stopped walking and was staring at something.

"Hey, what's the hold," my eyes fell on the person in front of us, "up?" I immediately dropped my gaze, pulling the edges of my cap lower over my face.

"Brother, I am so glad to have you back on Elven lands. I had heard you had returned, and I wanted to stop by to greet you, but alas, it seems as though you are about to leave. Is this so?"

"Lanya," Arcon's voice was as emotionless as ever, lucky for me, so I didn't think he would give us away, "it is good to see you again. You do not know how happy I am to be allowed back onto our lands."

"You have done well, brother, to gather the Untamed and deliver them to Archosaur."

"I was lucky to find them, that is all," he dipped his head in a small bow, an acknowledgment that he was, in fact, inferior to her rank.

She smiled, a sort of cold ice behind it, and stepped forward to embrace his forearm in her palm, allowing him to do the same in return; a sort of Elven handshake, I assumed.

I pretended to be interested in the tree next to me, as if I was separate from Arcon and was only here under pure coincidence.

"I just arrived in Plume this morning, and met with someone who told me they saw you here," she gestured to the bags across his back, "I am sorry that you are leaving, I truly did wish to spend some time with you. After what happened last," she sighed, tapping the band which encircled her forehead, "my duty comes first to me, Arcon, and for that I apologize."

"It is understood, Lanya, and that is the reason why you are so valuable to the military."

Her smile faltered and she placed her hand on Arcon's wrist, "Brother, I have a question I must ask you. A question which I fear to hear the answer to."

_Oh look, a branch._ I bent over the fallen twig and pretended to be studying it.

"Is that so, Lanya? Well then please go ahead and ask, and I will answer it to the best of my abilities," he nodded once.

"Are you in such a hurry that you will not stop to let me ask you over a cup of tea?"

The air was emotionless and expressionless; I couldn't tell what Arcon was feeling, which I suspected he was doing on purpose, so as not to let Lanya grasp a hint of anything.

"I was heading over to Tusk Town; I heard they received a new shipment of Bolus syrup and Myriad Venom. Both of which—"

"Yes," she frowned, "I am informed of what certain Healing potions are comprised of, of course."

Arcon dipped his head again, "Of course. Then you understand these goods sell fast, and I would like to stock up as soon as I can."

"Understood; then I will only, hopefully, be a moment longer, brother."

"Ask that which you wish to ask."

She smiled, but it looked fake. I pretended to be picking flowers now, debating whether or not I should walk away. I took a few steps, deciding to make my absence a slow, less suspicious transition.

"Who is that girl?"

I froze.

Arcon turned his head slightly in my direction, answering without faltering, "I do not know. She was asking about the location of our Elipsy flowers and I was merely showing her."

I glanced at the flowers in my hand, then gave Arcon a little wave as if acknowledging him with a thank you.

"Brother," her knuckles whitened as she gripped his wrist tighter, "I received a report saying you were spotted with a blond Human, of a similar description to the Mage who had been arrested at Archosaur."

Arcon was silent, I was terrified.

He had said no one saw us, but I guess someone had. And Lanya just happened to be in Plume this morning, just happened to speak to someone who said, _Your brother, Arcon, is back in town. It's odd though, I saw him with this girl..._

Shit.

"That is an odd thing to hear," Arcon replied, as if it was simply a rumor.

Lanya tilted her head, "Brother, please, if you are hiding her, turn her over to me. I promise I will not let them harm you, I will say that you were forced to protect her. But, brother, if you refuse, I cannot keep you from being punished."

"Even if you are the one to issue the punishment?"

She pulled her gaze from him to set it on me, "This is my last offer, Arcon. Speak now."

I wanted to run. My knees tensed, my heels digging into the ground.

Arcon reacted fast, twisting his hand so he was now the one gripping Lanya's wrist, "I will not turn her over to you."

And I took off, dropping the flowers and sprinting in the opposite direction of Arcon and Lanya, but didn't get far.

I skidded to a halt as Elves landed in front of me, folding in their wings to drop quickly, blocking my path. I turned, looking for a way out, but it was useless; Elves were encircling us, encircling me and Arcon. There were at least ten of them, besides Lanya, if not fifteen. His sister was standing there, freed from his grasp, looking as regal and in charge as ever. Two male Elf archers were each holding one of Arcon's arms, having forced him into a kneeling position.

I felt hands encircle my forearms as well, forcing me to the ground, in almost a bow.

There was an Elf on either side of Lanya, hands at the ready to follow her command. They were identical to one another, with the same bone structure, the same dark eyes and smooth, dark brown skin.

"Arcon," Lanya stood before him, tall and elegant, looking down her nose, "you have broken the law. You had initially freed a criminal, a murderer, who was responsible for the death of Etherblade Elder Dul's son, Edrow. I banished you, sent you off to complete a quest, which you did. You were accepted and welcomed back onto Elven and Human lands, as I promised. However, here you return, along with the fugitive. You refused to hand her over to face proper punishment the first time, near the mines, and now you do so again, and for this, I cannot allow you to walk free. Your punishment for the repetition of this crime will be more severe then the last, but will still be within Elven means; I will not hand you over to the Council of Elders—as I will do with the Mage—who would have you put to death," she raised a hand, motioning to the two Elves behind her, "No, your punishment, Arcon," the Elves stepped forward, "will be the punishment which all Elves deemed to be traitors will suffer," she turned, facing away, "Nayri, Sabeth," the two Elves nodded, "remove his wings."


	33. The Fox Oracle

Ugh, sorry this took so long to get out, and sorry my writing is kinda crappy in this chapter. Like I said before, I have issues writing fight scenes.

And please PLEASE remember not to hate me for messing up distances/timing for traveling from one place to another. I know sometimes it takes them like, 1 day to go the length of 3 days, but I really don't want to write all that in xD If this was like, a legit story, I would totally make sure to do it, but it's a fanfic so lighten up xDD loves yous *heart* lol

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Remove his wings._

Lanya's order echoed in my ears, as if I had merely imagined her saying it. My heart was beating so fast that it made everything else look slow in comparison. The two Elves moving towards Arcon seemed to be doing so in slow motion. And why wasn't Arcon reacting? Was he really so resigned to accepting his punishment? If they cut off his wings, he'd become Human. That was pretty horrible for him to have to go through, as he had pointed out to me before, but whatever I would go through would be even worse. Handing me to the Council of Elders would probably mean handing me to my death, unless Dul stepped forward and requested for me to be alive, as he had before.

Not that I understood _why _he had.

The twin Archers, Nayri and Sabeth, were upon Arcon now, unsheathing thin, intricately inscribed swords from the side of their quiver.

They were going to cut off his wings.

"Wait!" the words left my mouth without me even realizing it, and now everyone was staring at me. Lanya raised a brow in amusement.

Crap. I hadn't thought about what I was going to say.

"I, uh," I couldn't see Arcon's expression from here, since his back was to me, and he was still keeping the air from giving anything away, so I had no idea what he was thinking, "uh, I forced him to hide me from you! Yes! I, uh, enchanted him to save me from Archosaur and fly me around afterwards, and uh, now I threatened him to take me to Plume and hide me from all of you!"

Did the air just release its hidden emotions to do a quick eye roll?

"Oh?" Lanya fought back a smile, "Am I supposed to believe this? I have been alive a very long time, Mage, longer then even my brother has. I do believe I know a thing or two about what powers a Mage does and does not have. You cannot enchant someone to do your bidding, as much as you may wish me to believe it."

Okay...so that didn't work.

"So, what, you're just going to chop off his wings? Your own brother?" I was speaking loudly, not screaming, but in a panic. I'm not sure why, but speaking loudly gave me a weird sort of hope.

"Do not be ridiculous," Lanya stepped forward to caress the edge of the weird sword Nayri had unsheathed, "we do not _chop_ off wings. We use ancient magick. This blade is dull, Mage, and is merely a channel for the powers which we call upon in order to turn Elf to mortal."

I narrowed my brow, "That still doesn't change the fact that he's your brother!"

Lanya's glare softened, and she cast a downward glance at Arcon, "I do not wish to do this, Mage, but you have involved my brother in a treacherous scheme. Had he returned here without you, I would not be doing what I must."

"So you're saying your _job_ is more important then family!"

Lanya scowled, "Do not talk to me that way. I have been alive for hundreds of years, Mage, and my interests have always remained where they are. Do you truly believe that after living for so long, family still means as much as it used to? Don't you think the ties you have with others begin to thin and wilt, withering away with time? Or do you still believe in the childish notions that love lasts eternally and happy endings exist?"

Oh, hey, it is possible for me to hate someone more then I hate Aani.

Speaking of Aani, where the hell was she? Did she seriously take off and leave us here? What the frig'.

"I am doing the right thing, Mage, and if you had enough sense in that second-rate magickal brain of yours to see how delicate the balance of this world is, then you would agree."

I couldn't stop myself from shouting back, "Second-rate magick!"

"Yes. The only reason a pitiful Human can bare magick is because of us Elves. You have stolen our magick; do not dare claim it is as strong as ours."

"What the _hell—_"

"Xeria."

I stopped mid-sentence, turning my attention angrily to Arcon's back.

"I have accepted my punishment. Please do not say anymore; you are only making things worse for yourself."

So that was it? He was just giving up like that?

Dammit Arcon, if you're not gonna give a shit about yourself at least realize this means _I'm_ screwed!

Lanya inhaled deeply, "Even at the lowest point of his life, an Elf still holds onto his manners and composition. Are you, Human Mage, really so barbaric?" she turned back to Nayri and Sabeth, "Please, continue."

"No!" I cried out again, unable to stop myself.

"Is there a problem here?" the voice was soft and fluid, dripping with something that got inside of you and awakened a hunger for hundreds of different things.

Almost as if hypnotized, the Elves around me turned in unison to look at the source of the question. Even Lanya's face seemed slightly shocked. She seemed to be wrestling with a question inside of her, as if questioning who, now, was the higher rank.

I turned my head too, confused, and saw Aani, walking tall and importantly towards us, glowing slightly with an aura of hazy purple and sparkles, trailing an air of ancient wisdom and legendary insight.

Holy crap could she really play up the whole Oracle thing. She was like, mystical, intelligent, Oracle-y, and sexy all in one. Why hadn't she ever done this before? I glanced at Arcon, who's head was turned in a captivated way. Okay...so maybe it was good that she never did this before...but still. Damn.

I was about to call out to her, to thank her for coming and not running away, but something held my voice at bay. Aani was walking towards the grouping, yes, but she was directing her attention to Lanya, paying Arcon and me no attention as if she didn't know who we were.

"Venomancer," Nayri stated in awe, fisting his hand over his heart as he bowed before her.

Lanya was the only one who remained upright.

Aani stopped before Arcon, surveying the scene with a piercing look, "What is going on here?"

"They are traitors," Lanya dipped her head slightly, then settled her gaze on Arcon, "this Elf has been sentenced to have his wings removed, and the Mage," her eyes flitted over to me, "is to be handed over to the Council of Elders. I wish to do both of these immediately, if you do not mind, Lady Venomancer."

Aani turned her head to Lanya elegantly, "I do not understand what crime they have committed."

"I do not have the time to explain it to you, just as I'm sure you do not have the time to explain to me why you are on Elven lands. The Untamed have not been seen for quite some time, although I have been informed an army from your lands has just arrived at Archosaur."

"I believe you are mistaken about their crimes, Lanya," Aani placed a hand on Arcon's shoulder, "I have Seen the so-called crimes that the two of them have committed, and I have Sensed much, much more about their paths. The Mage, whose name I believe is Xeria, is innocent. I have Seen that much. It would do no good to hand her over the the Council of Elders."

"Innocent?" Lanya's brow narrowed, "She has been accused of killing an Elder's son. This is not a murder of someone who does not matter. If you have Seen so much, then tell me why there is so much evidence pointing towards her? And tell me, then, who is the real murderer?"

"I cannot speak for the evidence," Aani held her ground, straightening herself up to Lanya's height, who was still the only Elf not bowing in her dignified and honorable presence, "but I can tell you that there is no murderer. Edrow is alive. He has joined a group called the Black Thorn. So it has been Seen."

A slight murmur whispered across the grouping of Elves, and Nayri and Sabeth straightened to full height, looking expectantly at Lanya.

Lanya's eyes never left Aani's, "Pay her no heed. My orders are final. Do not release the Mage, and do not allow my brother to go another moment longer with his wings."

"Would you really go against the word of a Venomancer of the Untamed? Against the word of an Oracle?"

"Your Sight is not always accurate; that I have learned with my years, Lady Venomancer," Lanya was still trying to claim superiority over Aani, but she managed to keep her tone respectful and calm, "but there is no way Edrow is alive. His body was recovered, checked, scanned, and sniffed. Everything is in order, and the evidence outweighs your Sight. Sometimes what you See is not always what you think, and in this case, I believe this to be why you stand here before me, wasting my time."

Sabeth shot Aani a look from the corner of his eye, awaiting the reaction for being spoken to in such a way; after all, the Untamed were regarded highly, especially the Oracles. While Elves may be an unspoken, higher rank then the half-human, half-beast creatures, Oracles still had them beat.

"Do not do this," Aani's voice shook a little, as though she was worried, and unfortunately, Lanya seemed to sense that.

"Oh? And, may I ask, Lady Venomancer, why you care so much as to whether I punish these traitors or not?"

"Well, I," she cleared her throat, "it is my job to stop you, since I have Seen the truth."

"The truth," Lanya spoke, her voice trailing off, "I do not enjoy punishing my own kind, but a traitor is a traitor and I find the only bond left in my long life to be the one to my job and to my people. I see you have fox ears, Lady Venomancer, is that so?"

Aani flushed, her hand almost reaching up to touch her ears, "Y-yes," she stuttered, "I do. My spirit is combined with that of a fox."

"Interesting," Lanya's voice was almost silent, as if she was deep in thought, "then is it true you can take the form of the animal you have in your spirit?"

"W-well, yes. But I do not see why this is of concern. The matter at hand is whether or not—"

"Arrest the Venomancer."

"What?" Aani blanched as three Elves took a hold of her, following Lanya's orders despite the questionable rank of an Untamed versus an Elf.

"Lady Venomancer, you are under arrest and deemed as a traitor for assisting the Human Mage and Elf Arcon, as well as for lying to—"

"What! How dare you—" she was forced to her knees by the Elves gripping her.

"Do not think me a fool, Lady Venomancer," Lanya clasped her hands behind her back, staring calmly down at the girl before her, "I have done my research. When my brother arrived back in Plume, he was spotted with a blond girl of the Mage's description, but there was also, curiously, a fox that was hanging around him. It does not take a genius to put two and two together. I will have your powers bound and you handed over to the Council of Elders along with the Mage."

Aani's face paled; she looked like she was going to break out in tears.

And I actually felt bad for her.

"How can you do this so cold-heartedly?" she squeaked out.

Lanya closed her eyes, "I am loyal to my job, to my people, and to the order and balance of this world. I have rid myself of all personal connections. I assume you have not been alive as long as I have, Lady Venomancer, but if you were, I'm sure you would understand. Now," she opened her eyes with a sigh, "Nayri, Sabeth, remove Elf Arcon's wings."

They stepped forward again; the three Elves holding Arcon down tightened their grip, as did the three holding me, and those holding Aani. I wanted to do something, anything, but I was finding it hard to even draw an element into myself, until I realized that while I had been talking, the Elves behind me had bound my hands with some sort of magick-surpressing thread.

Nayri and Sabeth were chanting now, raising the blades above their heads. I could see a thread sparkling from around Arcon's wrists and wondered if that was the reason he didn't try to fight his way out. Lanya was surveying the events calmly, hands still clasped behind her back. The Elves around Aani had begun to cast a thread around her wrists as well, just beginning to wrap it around and bind her. But before they could...

There was a vicious tearing sound from the trees. Nayri and Sabeth stopped mid-chant to turn their heads in question, as did all the others. Lanya turned, keeping her stoic composure. The trees before her were bending, snapping, and breaking their way free of the ground and each other. Bark was peeling and reshaping, leaves were shaking loose. The sound was loud and sharp, the movements of the trees increasing until they wound their branches together with those that had pulled free next to them, creating...

"Tork," I whispered in awe.

There were screams of outrage from the Elves holding Aani; they had been distracted by the formation of her pet, so she had managed to turn herself into a fox before they finished binding her, and scurried away into the bushes.

Lanya was staring at Tork, before she turned her head to the three who had let Aani out of their sight, "Find her. Bring her back." They nodded, then took off into the woods, arms pulling free bows and small knives.

As Tork reared up to deliver a blow to Lanya, Sabeth jumped in front, quickly knocking an arrow, setting it ablaze, and shooting it directly into Tork's heart. Well, where his heart would be if he had one.

The bark set on fire for a moment, then extinguished itself with a purple shimmer; Aani was using her magick from afar, trying to avoid those searching for her.

Lanya narrowed her brow, "Destroy it."

Nayri joined Sabeth in the fight, pulling an arrow from his quiver and releasing it towards the pet. Tork was prepared this time, ignoring the flaming assault which struck him in the arm, and stepping forward, fist coming directly into contact with Sabeth, who was preparing to take aim again. He was knocked back, skidding along the ground like a flat rock being skipped across water. The speed with which he was knocked backwards was immense, and if not for slamming back-first into a tree, he probably would have kept going.

Tork was upon Nayri now, but having a harder time now that the Elf was expecting his attacks. He was nimble, dodging each swing, but unable to pause long enough to shoot off another arrow. Grabbing at his pocket, he pulled free a short sword, about half the size of a normal one, and muttered a few words, setting it alight.

As I watched him and Tork charge one another, a thick fog began to swirl around my ankles and knees, where I was touching the ground, quickly growing to cover my waist and move its way up to my shoulders.

Lanya cursed, pulling her own bow free, and knocking an arrow which she then aimed into the woods. She paused, eyes closed, listening and sensing, then changed her angle to the left before letting the arrow fly through the air. I heard a small scream as Aani dodged, then Sabeth was back, assisting Nayri in the fight against Tork.

The fog was almost completely blocking my sight, which means it had now begun to reach eye level for everyone else.

There was no way Aani and Tork could take on all these Elves. There were too many.

I tried to squint through the fog, to match sight to the sounds I was hearing, but couldn't. Other then recognizing Tork's odd noises, I couldn't figure out what was going on.

Suddenly a blinding flash cut through the fog, causing me to quickly squeeze my eyes shut. The little hairs on my neck and arms raised, as if from static electricity, and then another flash was set off, cutting a jagged line into my retina.

The Elves which had been watching me had now rushed towards the lightening, and I could feel something pulling at the thread around my wrists. When it happened to touch itself against me, it felt...furry.

Aani? Back in fox form?

I glanced towards my wrists as best I could, and could only make out a faint purple haze encircling my hands, then the thread snapped, and I could feel the elements surge back into me. I whipped myself around to thank Aani, but she had taken off already.

I was backing myself away from the fight, trying to think of a strategy, when suddenly the fog was swept away, revealing what was going on.

Most of the Elves were unconscious or dazed, some were trying to push themselves into sitting positions. Nayri and Sabeth were panting, but were the only ones, other then Lanya, who still hadn't fallen. Arcon's sister, however, didn't look the least bit tired. She lowered her bow, which she had somehow used to shoot an arrow to blow the fog away, and laughed slightly to herself.

Arcon was before her, hands sparking slightly with a blueish-white color. Aani was now in her Venomancer form, behind Arcon but still in front of me, and looked like she was about to pass out. Tork was in pieces of branch and bark and leaves, scattered around the three remaining Archers.

"Pathetic, isn't it? This is why I detest returning to Plume without trained help. Volunteers really aren't much of a use, but, unfortunately, the Archosaur Elder only allowed me to bring my Nayri and Sabeth along."

Even though the words coming from her mouth were cold and uncaring, the way she said _my Nayri and Sabeth_ made me wonder if she had truly given up all personal feelings towards others. Arcon had told me before that her job was the most important thing to her, and I could understand where she was coming from, that connections with others die out over the vast length of time she had been alive, but was it really possible to feel nothing anymore?

"You underestimated us," Arcon was trying to stand up to her, while still holding it in his mind that she was his sister.

"Xeria," Aani was at my side now, whispering, "I was able to cast some stuns and Arcon some sleeps, but they won't be out for long. We need to get out of here while we still can."

Lanya readied her bow again, Nayri and Sabeth following suit, "I won't make the same mistake this time," and the three of them let their arrows go in unison, one aimed at each of our hearts, glowing with a weird green light which propelled it fast and poisonously; they wouldn't kill us, but they would force us into an in-between state until removed; Arcon had explained this attack as created by Lanya, over three hundred years ago.

But I knew what to do, as it had saved me so often in the last few days, and was the only thing I could do correctly.

I grabbed Aani the second the arrows were let loose, and suddenly, filled with earth, we were next to Arcon, who Aani understood to grab, and then suddenly we were on the other side of town, where we first entered Plume the other day.

As our bodies slowed to a stop (a bad stop, I might add, since I ended up falling on my ass the second we were there) the Elves around us stared and gasped, pointing to my familiarity and to Aani's fox ears and tail.

Arcon's wings were out a second later, Aani was in fox form as fast as she could manage, and I was scooped up into Arcon's arms, and he took off, propelling us as fast as he could into the air and away from Plume, cutting other Elves off mid-flight as he beat his wings.

"Aani, I need you to summon Tork as air," Arcon glanced over his shoulder, the air around me, Arcon's emotions, whipping into a slight panic as he spotted Elves taking off from the ground to follow them, Lanya in command.

Aani eyed him for a moment, then leaped free from his grasp, changing form in mid-air, from fox to Venomancer. She began to call Tork back out, but she was falling.

And Arcon was letting her.

"We have to catch her!"

"We have to keep moving."

"But she's going to—"

"Aani will be fine."

"How the hell can you say that!" I started beating my fists into his chest, "Pan Gu dammit, Arcon! Turn your friggin' Elf ass around and go get Aani before she—"

My words caught in my throat as Aani caught up with us, propelled forward on a roiling wave of air, which was gusting around on itself at such a speed that I could actually see that it formed a shape.

The Elves below us were gaining, and before I understood why Arcon had asked for Tork to be summoned through air, Aani was leaping towards me. Her body sparkled and shimmered as she changed, and I extended my arms to pull the small fox into safety against me. Then, before I had a chance to set her on my lap, we were shooting forward at an incredible speed; Tork was all around us, pulsing and throbbing with life, propelling Arcon forward and leaving the trailing Elves far behind.

The ground was far below me, and moving fast, so I didn't have time to take note of the land, didn't have time to worry about anything in the air that may want to attack us, didn't even have time to worry about the fact that I was holding Aani so closely against me that it should have made me nauseous.

Tork lasted longer then I expected, but eventually I felt Aani go limp in my arms, and her pet slowed, the air currents rolling to a smooth stop, before stilling completely. Arcon was beating his wings again now, hovering in the air.

"She passed out," I stated.

Arcon gave a small nod, "I'm surprised she got us this far."

"Should we stop to rest?"

Arcon was silent a moment, "I do not think the Elves will catch up to us, or that they will pursue us, since our speed was so great. But it would probably be wise to keep moving."

"Are you able to?" I felt bad there was nothing I could do at this point.

The air seemed to be debating an answer, "Tork was the one moving us before, not me, so I do not feel fatigued enough to have to rest."

I glanced down at Aani, watching the rise and fall of her chest, "I guess it _is_ a good thing the Oracle sent Aani with us. Her pet is really useful."

Instead of answering, Arcon began to push forward, continuing our travel.

"Do we have a long way to go?" I asked, shooting nervous glances at the ground below us; damn that was a long fall.

"You have not seen a map of any territory other then the Humans', have you?"

I blushed, "No."

The air seemed to shake its head in mock disappointment, "I am not surprised."

Oh yeah? Well go to hell.

I raised a brow sarcastically, "Is that a yes or no?"

Silence, and then, "We have a long way to go."

"Do you know where we're going, at least?"

He glanced at me, as if in amusement, "I know how to get to the Sea of Reality, of course. I do not, however, know how to find the Tideborn. For that we will need Aani."

I snuggled her against my chest, rationalizing that I was only doing so because I liked foxes.

"Where would you say we are now?"

"Another question, Xeria?"

I glared up at him.

"I'd say we are a little north of Tusk Town, but almost past it."

"Okay..." that meant nothing to me.

"Why do you ask if you do not even know the locations?"

I frowned, "I was curious."

He replied with silence, again, no surprise there.

"So where will we stop to rest?"

He shifted his hold on me so his thumb and index finger were against my forehead, "Xeria, you really do talk too much." Darkness exploded before my eyes, and I felt myself drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

Oh _hell _no you didn't just do that damn sleep thing to me because you wanted me to shut up. I _swear_ to Pan Gu, Arcon, I'm totally going to...going to...uhh...to...uh…to….


	34. The Lady in White

Ahh, finally. Sorry about the delay with this chapter (and the last). For some reason I've had like, no time to write lately. I guess I've been pretty busy even though I honestly have no idea what I've been busy with…but apparently, I've been doing stuff. Whatever it was.

Yeah.

Well, here you go.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Time to wake up, Xeria."

"I'm already awake; I couldn't sleep." I pushed myself into a sitting position and started collecting our items, pausing to stretch out the cramps from sleeping on rocky ground. I wasn't sure where Arcon had brought us to camp for the night, but it was pretty secluded. Not to mention full of odd and creepy noises that flowed out from the trees all night.

Almost as if reading my mind, Arcon asked, "Were you afraid? I told you my barriers would warn away any natural creatures or animals. There was no reason to—"

"I wasn't afraid," I passed him the bags, and he slung them across his back, the air swirling around in question.

"Then what kept you awake, Xeria?"

I turned my attention to Aani, still curled up in her fox form, "She hasn't woken since our fight against your sister in Plume." I had spent the night lying next to her, watching her small chest rise and fall slowly with each strained breath. Since she was so still and silent, this was all I could do to make sure she was still alive.

Arcon leaned down over Aani, "I have already tried to heal her, Xeria, but Aani must do the rest, now. She is not injured, at least, but she used up an immense amount of energy and power, without having fully recovered from the battle against the Black Thorn. She pushed herself to her limit, if not slightly beyond. I wouldn't be surprised if she doesn't wake for a few more days," he stood, pulling me to my feet by my elbow, "Unfortunately for Aani, we will be over the Sea of Reality by today's end, and come tomorrow morning, we will need her Sight."

"We can't keep pushing her like this. I mean, we don't even know what traveling to the Tideborn will accomplish. It may do nothing. It may be a waste of time. I know your prophecy stated you would be a deciding factor in this war, but maybe you already set things into motion. Maybe the army of Untamed will be what tips the scales. Maybe, I don't know, you swatted a butterfly which set off a chain reaction of events which brings this whole thing to a ridiculous end."

Arcon eyed me, "It is you who is being ridiculous right now, Xeria. The Oracle had foreseen the Tideborn's return into this world of ours; someone has to bridge the gap and bring them forth."

I pouted, "I'm just worried about Aani." Did I seriously just say that? Ah, crap, I was losing my mind.

Arcon was silent, then, "We need to keep moving."

I scooped Aani into my arms, and let Arcon lift me up, unfurling his wings and taking off into the air.

Again, I felt completely useless.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I yawned; we had been flying for quite some time now, and I knew I shouldn't be the one yawning since Arcon was doing all the work, but I couldn't help it; I was bored.

I had tried making small talk with Arcon, but he hardly had anything to add, and I really doubted that he was listening to anything I was saying, so I gave up. It was almost enough to wish that Aani was awake and gabbing away in her unusually high-pitched and chipper voice, which, even though it was at an almost painfully happy level, seemed to be the only thing Arcon would listen to. And even though Aani's stories were completely pointless and of nothing I gave two shits about, it would be nice to listen to _something_ instead of sitting in Arcon's arms and contemplating whether or not my life actually had any sort of meaning. I mean, sure, I was supposed to kill Dul and whatnot, and sure I was now involved in some sort of weird Tideborn-fetching mission, but I'm pretty positive the world would go on without me.

It would also have been useful to hear conversation in order to keep my thoughts from straying back to the painful and emotional memories of seeing Edrow pull his helmet off and reveal to me that everything I had thought and loved about him had been a lie. Not to mention my confusion over what the hell was up with him, his father, the Black Thorn, the whole arresting me scheme, and the likes.

Damn there was a lot to think about.

I furrowed my brow, trying to push those thoughts from my mind; better not to dwell on it until something could be done. Right now, we had to find those damn Tideborn.

Not that I had any idea how the hell we were going to do that.

I had tried asking Arcon about it, as a topic of conversation, but he had just blabbered on about how I shouldn't worry about it; that he, the Oracle, and little foxy Aani had discussed this time and time again in Twilight Temple—without me, I might add—and it was all taken care of, and even if I really, truly, _must_ know how because of my quote, unquote, annoying curiosity, I could wait until we arrived at the Sea of Reality.

And even when I brought up Aani as a topic of conversation—seeing as Arcon seems more interested in Aani then me, which I'm, cough, sure doesn't have anything to do with the size of her breasts, cough—he didn't even feign the slightest amount of interest and instead waited until there was a break in my droning to tell me to quiet down.

It wasn't even like I had been talking shit about her, I was just mentioning, once again, that I guess the Oracle really did have good reasoning behind her choice to send Aani with us.

And, although I would never admit it out loud (and cringe at admitting it even in my own thoughts) Aani actually was a nice person and there really wasn't any reason for me to hate her as much as I wanted to.

Well, you know, other then her stealing Arcon from—

What?

Uh, not from me.

I just meant...

Forget it.

"Arcon?"

"More talking, Xeria?"

I tried not to spit on his face.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry about Lanya."

His eyes flicked down to my face for a moment, before settling themselves back on his flight path.

"I know it must be hard, having your sister become your enemy like that, and I know you're probably hurt and mad..."

I wasn't entirely sure how this comforting thing worked.

"But I'm sure, even if it may not seem like it, that she loves you and—"

"Enough," he cut me off, "Lanya and I do not care for each other in the ways your Human brothers and sisters do. Like she has said, ties with others fade away over time, and believe me, there has been much, much time between now and when we actually considered ourselves siblings. Referring and treating each other as such these days is merely a formality of respect and duty. This sort of thing goes for most Elves; that is why we usually find something to hold onto throughout our lives. Without that something, we are merely living an immortal lifespan with no purpose, which I'm sure you can understand is a horrible thought."

Ugh, yeah, talk about being eternally bored. And I thought today was long.

"For me, that purpose is using my Cleric abilities to help others whom I know need it the most."

Uh, meaning me, right?

"For Lanya, it is keeping to the history of our kind, and trying to sort out the balance of the world."

"Yeah, yeah, history, politics, military, job, etc. I get it. But you can't tell me Elves don't care about anyone _ever_ right? I mean, maybe you always care about someone, its just that your cares change from one person to another?"

And I would bet my...well, I didn't really have anything to bet, but, I would bet my _something_ that the people Lanya cared about right now were Nayri and Sabeth. I'm not saying she's in love with them, but they were probably the closest thing to her family right now. And the way they had dove in front of her when Tork was attacking shows they probably felt the same way.

"It is possible, of course, but Elves usually try to keep emotions of love out of the picture."

I scrunched my nose, "That's horrible. Love is a good feeling."

"Love is a temporary feeling, and when the feeling is gone, only pain remains. For this reason, I suppose Humans have their benefits; they are able to love each other without worrying about the love fading. Immortality does not allow this."

"Well," I shrugged, "I know Humans whose love fades, so I guess it _is_ a worry. Oh, wait, I think I just furthered your point. Which only means love's gonna suck doubly for me."

So if I did love Arcon—and I'm not saying I do! Hell I barely _liked_ him—it would just fade away since I have eternity to fall in love with another, and another, and another, and another, and...

I feel sick.

Not a benefit of being a Mage. Thanks a lot you horny Elves who got it on with Humans. Which reminded me...

"Did your parents love each other?"

The air seemed to slow, as if it wasn't sure the answer I wanted was even possible, "I suppose they loved each other in a way."

"In what way?"

"My parents worked together, they fought together, and they died together. They gave themselves to each other for survival purposes, but I suppose they could have chosen anyone else. They must have chosen each other because of some sort of love, even if it was merely the love of choosing who will keep you best alive."

Is that even a type of love, Arcon? Seriously?

"They did not have my sister or I out of the want of starting a family, like Humans do, but rather because it was a good duty to our people to bring new life into this world, and raise said new life to assist the Elves evermore."

So him and Lanya were born because they wanted a bigger Elf population. Well that's once reason to get knocked up, I suppose.

"So, have you ever loved anyone?"

He glanced down at me, holding my gaze with his, "Have I?"

"Er, you know, in any way. Any type of love."

His eyes were scanning the sky around us again, "When I was young I loved my parents and sister. Lanya was already fifty years older then me by that point, but fifty, seventy, ninety is still young in Elf years and so she loved me then, too. Only around the time that a Human's life draws to an end, does an Elf's life truly begin. It was when I reached this age that our family drew apart. A century later and my parents were dead; my sister and I only attended the burial out of owed duty. I suppose throughout the years since I have come across others that I have cared about, but those feelings and that time was short-lived, and after thirty or forty years of wanting nothing but caring for them, I would find myself unconcerned and move on to the next. This is the way it is for most, and so there are no longer hard feelings when the Elf you have declared yourself to states that they no longer wish to be yours. It is simply acknowledged, accepted, and forgotten."

I frowned, "So you've loved. And you've lost. You've rejected others but you've also been rejected. And you're telling me that none of that makes you sad?"

"Elves are not raised to worry and concern themselves with the feelings of love, Xeria. We have been taught to keep those feelings at bay; to treat them like a burden and turn them off when we must. This is just how it is. You, a Human, may find it hard to understand, but you must realize that us Elves find it hard to understand why you Humans_ allow_ yourselves to love."

I guess. Feh.

"So, does this stuff apply to me, too? I mean, seeing as I'm immortal and all."

"I am sure that throughout the years you will find everything I am saying to hold much truth to it, Xeria, but whether or not you decide to rid yourself of certain emotions is completely up to you."

I could see where Arcon was right, of course, and I could see where not loving people would be a good thing (my father...my mother...Edrow...it all hurt so much sometimes) but did I really want to give that feeling up? Love was, after all, something to live for.

Ugh, Pan Gu, was I really not looking forward to being immortal.

I mean, I guess I _would_ have all of eternity to figure this shit out, but there was definitely gonna be some sucking that came along with it.

And what the hell was I supposed to _do _for the next 500 plus years?

Although, looking at the Untamed, I did have to admit that being immortal (or being Human, in this regard) was better then what they had to deal with. Without being bound to a Venomancer, Barbarians would die just like Humans. And because of this they had to constantly worry about when their Venomancer would die. And Venomancers themselves didn't have it any better, seeing as their lifespan varied depending on their strength. Which sucks even more because its basically like saying they had no idea when they would go. It could be in a year, it could be in 700 years, but whichever it was, they had to live each day wondering when they'd wake up and find themselves with a gray hair.

"I think we have reached the end of this topic, Xeria."

Oh look, there he goes, shutting me up again.

"Right. So, you're just, what, not at all fazed by the events that took place yesterday?"

"I am not pleased about them, but I hold nothing against Lanya personally, nor do I feel betrayed or emotionally wounded."

This was proof that I totally didn't like Arcon, I mean, who could like someone like this?

His annoyingly attractive Elf characteristics and odd mannerisms did _not_ make up for the fact that he was a silent, emotionless, ass.

Although, I probably would be stuck with him for years and years to come and I'm sure somewhere along the way those _caring_ emotions would resurface and...

_Shut up shut up shut up!_ Friggin' thoughts. I swear sometimes they had a mind of their own.

"Is something the matter?"

Oops. I was shaking my head back and forth to clear my mind.

"Oh, uh, no."

He appraised me silently for a moment, "Very well, then. Like I have said, this conversation is over now, Xeria."

Oh yeah? Well go to hell.

"Arcon?"

He ignored me.

"Arcon?"

More ignoring.

"Arcon."

I know you can hear me, feather boy.

"Arcon!"

"I'm sorry, Xeria, did you say something?"

Oh _hell no_ you are not pretending like you couldn't hear me.

I glared at him.

"What's wrong?"

Ffffff.

"If you have nothing to say—"

"I have something to say!"

The air seemed amused at my outburst, "Well?"

"I—!" my voice caught as I blushed slightly in annoyed embarrassment, "I need to relieve myself."

Just shut the hell up air, its honestly not that funny.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Xeria," Arcon nudged me awake with his hand, hours later, "look."

I squinted out into the distance, my vision still blurry and caked with dry eye crap, "Lookit what?" My words were slurred with fatigue, but I had enough sense to tighten my hold on Aani, who was still curled up in my lap. Arcon had done that Sleep thing to me again (after we had stopped so I could, well, _go) _and I had no doubt it was because he wanted me to shut up, and not because he thought I could use a good day's rest.

Although, seeing as I had stayed up all last night watching Aani, and probably would do so again tonight, I could see the reasoning behind doing it for that reason, (if he had.)

"I wanted you to see it from above, and there it is; the Sea of Reality."

A weird chill of déjà vu over the similarity of this moment to when Edrow showed me the view of Archosaur flitted down my spine, but was quickly overwritten when I was able to focus my gaze on the waters below me.

The shoreline was visible beneath us, but we were moving away from it, and stretching out before us was miles and miles of endless sea, shimmering in the fading sunlight as different greens and blues, with the occasional silver sparkle.

"Wow, it's pretty."

Okay, so that totally sounded like something Aani would say, but, come on, it actually was pretty. The way the deepened colors that the sunset was creating shimmered on the sparkling water below was breathtaking. And, looking down at what was below, I realized that I hadn't felt afraid to fly with Arcon lately, as I had when I first met him.

"Do you see those small islands formed from rocks?"

I squinted in the direction Arcon was looking, "You mean the really tiny ones? Yeah, I think those are just rocks, not islands."

The air ignored my comment, "We will land there for the night. Aani can take tonight to rest, but come tomorrow morning we will have to wake her."

"Is there enough room on those rocks?" I asked, doubtful.

"They will be smaller then where we rested in Pierced Heat Lake, but they will suit our needs just fine."

Well, it's not like we had a choice.

Arcon began a slow, shallow descent in the direction of the island (cough—rocks—cough) as I took in the surroundings. There was shore behind us, and shore to our left, with a bit jutting out on our right, but in front of me, and beyond the bit on my right, was just water; I couldn't see anything beyond it. I had never seen such a large body of water before, so it almost unnerved me.

And then, in the distance to my right, I saw her.

She was hovering far enough away that I had to strain a bit, but close enough that I could make out oddly shaped white wings, feathered like the Elves, but containing the aura of more wisdom then they could ever have hoped to. There was an odd bunching of feathers below, too, like a tail, and her fair skin and hair seemed to blend into her white clothing. Her eyes were so bright and fierce that they almost seemed to be glowing, directing their light right at me.

She was watching us, and I had no idea who or what she was.

"Arcon."

"If you are going to correct me again by saying that they are rocks, then I must—"

"No, shut up," I glared at him for half a second before grabbing his chin with my hand and turning it towards the girl, "What is she?"

Arcon was silent a moment, "What is who?"

My eyebrows were lifted, and I was unable to answer; she was no longer there.

"I saw someone," I pointed into the distance, "she was hovering over there. She looked..._odd. _Arcon—" my curious expression quickly turned into annoyance; he wasn't paying attention.

"Arcon!"

"You must have imagined it, Xeria. Humans wouldn't dare to fly this far out from shore, Untamed are not around here yet," yeah, except for Aani, "and Elves have no business here, either."

"She wasn't an Elf, but she had similar wings."

He was silent.

"Could she have been a Tideborn?"

"I do not know what they look like, but I doubt one would have been this close to our lands. They have, after all, been in hiding and seclusion for centuries. I doubt they did so only a couple miles from shore."

"Yeah, but, then what the hell _was_ she?"

"Merely a creation of your fatigued mind."

Asshole.

I ignored him in pissed silence for the next few minutes until we arrived at the so-called island. Arcon touched down on the crappy rocks and set me on my feet, before removing his packs. I waited until he laid out a few cloths, then gently placed Aani down on them, grimacing when she gave a little pained grunt, and then yawning when I thought about how I probably wouldn't be able to sleep tonight.

"I'm going to keep an eye on her again," I said without bothering to face Arcon.

I felt him place a hand on the back of my shoulder, "You are a good person, Xeria."

And then, just like that, his thumb and finger were pressed against my forehead again, and everything faded into black.


	35. Through the Barrier

Woot, finally to the Tideborn xD

I know Xeria and Aani's ideas are like, kinda confusing but I couldn't explain them any better so just go with it? Heh…

Also, this is now my last request for any screenshots of Tideborn lands that anyone has or knows of. Please and Thanks. And bare with me if the lands aren't exact in my explanations.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

At first my sleep was comforting and relaxing, nothing but blackness which allowed me to rest and recover from the previous days, but it quickly turned into something else. Edrow's face had begun to haunt me in dreams, never fully within my focus, but always there in the background. I could never see him close enough to gather the details of his face, to trace his jawline or the curve of his nose with my eyes, but I could always tell it was his, swimming in the shadows. His pale skin was like a beacon against the blackness of my mind, his dark hair blending into the background, and his green eyes were almost aglow with hatred. I didn't have a physical body in my dreams, so I couldn't run. All I could do was try to focus in on him, move towards him to see what the truth really was, but he kept backing away.

And then, right as I thought I was upon him, his face would ripple and melt into the shadows, and from behind me I would hear Lanya knocking an arrow, aiming it at the back of my head. But as soon as I turned, she was no longer there, and instead Nayri and Sabeth had my arms in their dark hands, pulling me in opposite directions, hard, so hard it felt as though I would rip in two. And as the pain reached a point where I could almost feel my flesh begin to tear, I would suddenly be alone, in a prison cell, deep, under the earth. But I wasn't alone; there was someone sobbing, someone who had been betrayed and hurt. Was it me? I would crawl forward, straining to see beyond the bars and then a light would start in the distance, and I could make out a shape curled up in the corner, sobbing in a puddle of blood. I wanted to help them, to reach out and comfort them for whatever reason they were crying, but then the figure would lift it's head and Dul's eyes would lock with mine and I'd scream at the top of my lungs. And then my father would be running towards me, calling out my name in a warning to get out, to leave while I still could, but I wouldn't listen and I'd just run towards him, wanting nothing more then to feel his embrace once again, but as my fingertips were about to make contact with his flesh he would shatter into a hundred pieces and blow away in the wind. And then Lanya was there again with the Archosaur Elder and there were hundreds of her and they all had their arrows drawn, pointing directly at me, and in the background I could hear Edrow's cold laugh, mocking my naivety. And then, as the arrows were let loose time seemed to slow; I could feel the points pushing their way slowly into my flesh. I opened my mouth to scream at the dozens of holes which were being formed all across my body and—

I sat up, drenched in sweat and panting. Arcon was staring curiously at me from a few feet away, but didn't bother to ask what was wrong. I was too freaked out to be angry, so I dropped my sweaty head into my hands, fighting back the tears that wanted desperately to fall from my eyes.

"I was about to wake you," I could hear Arcon's voice as if it floated on air, and lowered my fingers enough to stare at him, "but suddenly you sat up. Is everything all right?"

My eyes fell shut, despite my not wanting to show weakness in front of the Elf, "Just something that happened in my dream."

"Do you wish to talk about it?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

I opened my eyes and glared at him, "Yeah, I'm sure. Anyways, I'm awake, so what's next?"

He blinked at me, then titled his head towards Aani, "Would you like to wake her, or shall I?"

"I'll do it," my eyes wandered over her fox-form; she hadn't moved from that position all night, "I'm probably a better sight for her to wake up to."

The air puffed and rolled around me in some sort of sarcastic reply.

Kneeling down next to her I reached out a hand, pausing with it hovering over her head, before gently lowering it onto her fur. I pet her quietly and slowly for a moment, until I felt her stir slightly under my touch, then whispered that it was time for her to wake up, that we needed her now.

Her small fox eyes opened slowly, squinting from the morning light and taking a moment to focus in on her surroundings. Her gaze flicked to the Elf behind me, and I could almost feel his nod. She lay her head back down, letting her eyes fall shut again, and for a moment I thought she was unable or refusing to wake up, but then a purple glimmer settled itself around her, whipping into a hazy wind which spiraled her from fox form, into Venomancer form, still laying on the few cloths Arcon had laid down.

"It is time to find the Tideborn?"

"Yes," Arcon answered, moving forward to collect the things around Aani so he could finish packing.

"Very well," she strained to push herself to her knees, then lifted out a hand so I could help her to her feet. She was shaky a moment, but nodded to me once it was okay to let her stand on her own.

"So how does this work?" I asked.

"We cannot Distance Shrink to the Tideborn," Arcon explained, "since none of us, the Lady Oracle included, have ever been there. However, the Lady Oracle did See the Tideborn's return, and therefore holds some images within her mind, which she shared with Aani. Using the locations the Lady Oracle has shown her through Sight, Aani will Sense our way in the correct direction and lead our flight. There is no telling how far we will have to travel, or how long our journey will be, but from this point on, we will be dealing with skills that only Venomancer Oracles possess."

"Uh, okay," I scrunched my nose, "I guess I get it, sorta."

"I will try Healing your mind again, Aani, as we tried in the Burning Heart."

"Yeah, I think I need that," she coughed, pressing her hand against her chest in a grimace, "I'm not strong enough to Sense a direction of something I've never Seen before myself, without your help."

In a silent reply, Arcon stepped before her, pressing his fingers to her temple. The two shut their eyes, and Arcon's fingertips began to glow with a soft light. I stood back, watching with both awe and a feeling of worthlessness, for a few minutes until Arcon pulled away.

"I could Sense something," Aani pointed off, into the distance, "it's coming from over there. I can't tell how far though, but the path itself seems pretty direct. You're safe to travel in that direction for an hour or two, then find a place so I can change back out of my fox form and I'll try Sensing again."

"Very well," Arcon and I lifted the packs and got into travel positions, then waited for Aani to change into her light-weight fox form, before taking off from our small rock island.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

We flew for about two hours at a time, pausing every now and then to consult Aani about our flight-path. At first there were a few rocky spots to land on so she could transform, but after two of those we had to manage it in mid-air, which meant that I had to hang onto Arcon as a full-weight Aani sat on my lap. I mean, I suppose I shouldn't complain since Arcon was the one who actually had to hold her additional weight, but still, I didn't exactly enjoy having Aani's drool-worthy body on top of mine, as if to say she was better then me.

And I am not jealous. I just don't understand why guys like her body-type so much. Even in my Human surroundings girls like Aani always got everything they wanted without having to lift even a finger. Even an emotionless Elf like Arcon seemed to perk up when she was around. But seeing as I could rant on about this all day, allow me to take this opportunity to swallow my anger and forget this topic.

I watched as we flew over an odd cluster of plant leaves that was floating on the surface of the water; they looked familiar, like I had seen them somewhere before, but I still wasn't sure weather they were merely floating on the water, or if they were plants growing out of the depths whose leaves poked out just above the surface. What interested me the most about them, was that they were clustered in the shape of a star. I watched until they were behind me enough that I'd have to crane my neck to keep staring, then focused my attention back on the endless expanse of water in front of us.

We had been flying for six hours now, and I could tell that Arcon was exhausted.

"We should stop and rest," I stated.

"No," he pushed on, "a bit farther. Aani had last said that we were close, and that the location was definitely still in front of us. She said she Sensed them around us, and that that probably meant we were on the right path. We are close."

"Close by what standards?" he ignored me, "Fine, keep going. But next time you see a rock or someplace to land, take the opportunity; you don't know when you'll get another one. There's like, nothing out here."

His eyes glanced down at me, "You make sense this time, Xeria."

Thanks.

Wait, what the hell do you mean, _this time_? Dammit Arcon!

I fell into a moody silence for the next hour or two, before getting the perfect opportunity to yell _I told you so!_ as Arcon's flight slowed and we dropped two feet.

Of course, I didn't take the opportunity, seeing as the sudden drop scared the shit outta me.

"What happened?"

"I can't press on much further, and we have not come across anywhere I can land."

"I can't see anything in front of us," of course, Arcon's eyes were probably loads better then mine, "so maybe we should turn back a bit and veer to the side."

"I can't last much more then another hour, and it's been over three since we've last seen anything to land on behind us. But I agree that there isn't going to be much ahead. Heading backwards and veering towards the shore again would be best; the closer we get to land, the more rocks and logs there may be."

Arcon had pivoted in the air, veering left in the direction he had spoken of. I could almost feel the air straining to keep his wings beating, as if the air was what caused them to move up and down, not muscles or magick.

We hadn't been flying very high over the water to begin with, seeing as we wanted to have a clear view of the surface, but Arcon's flight was still slowly dropping lower and lower, as if the lower he flew, the less effort he exerted.

After ten or fifteen minutes of backtracking, I spotted a cluster of the same sort of plant leaves to our far right, bobbing up and down on the surface.

I did a double-take at the leaves as I realized that they floated in a star shape.

"Arcon..."

"Not now, Xeria."

"Actually, I think you need to hear this now."

"Then what is it?"

Aani lifted her head to follow my finger as I pointed, "You see that cluster of plants over there?"

Arcon paused his flight, raising us a few feet until he had a good view, "Yes."

"What shape does it look like to you?"

"Xeria, if you are wasting my time for—"

"Just answer me."

"I suppose a star shape."

I shook my head in disbelief, "Arcon, I saw that same cluster of plant leaves when we were flying in the other direction, but on the other side of us."

"That would make sense, Xeria, seeing as we are now traveling back, veering to the other side of them."

"No, but, Arcon."

He didn't have to speak for me to feel the annoyance in the air.

"Arcon, since we turned around to fly back, we've only been traveling for fifteen minutes or so. Give or take a few. But when I saw them on our way out, it took like, two hours from that point until the point where we turned around."

"Impossible, Xeria, it must have been another cluster."

"It was star shaped. And you said yourself there isn't much out here except for water."

"Xeria, there's no way that a journey which took us two hours one way is only going to take us fifteen minutes the other."

"That's my point, dammit!"

Without warning, Aani transformed back into her Venomancer self with a small gasp, the additional weight causing Arcon's grip on me to falter, and he let go, dropping us twenty feet into the water below.

Air rushed out of my lungs upon impact and I sank down into the dark waters. Once I got past the surprisingly painful experience of hitting the water from twenty feet up, I was able to focus on the fact that I couldn't swim.

I was about to start cursing a stream of bubbles, but luckily for me, Aani slid an arm under my armpits and pulled me to the surface. Arcon had joined us in the water, wings spread so he was just floating there, and Aani pushed me towards him so I could use him like a floating log.

"Sorry about that, guys," Aani giggled, treading water, "but after what Xeria said, I think I understand how to find the Tideborn."

"What?" I raised a brow, "How?"

"Well, actually, I think we were already there."

"Please explain, Aani," Arcon was clearly not enjoying being wet (wet feathers had to feel gross) but at least he was able to relax a bit, so he was dealing with it.

"I know the Tideborn have obviously put many defenses up, seeing as no one's been able to locate or spot them for so many years. And even the Lady Oracle has said they keep themselves hidden away. I had assumed that to mean they were just really far off on some deserted island, or had built their city underwater or something, but now I think that they're actually a lot closer then we all thought."

"Yeah...but what does this have to do with what I said about the plants?"

"Well, Xeria," Aani smiled in her damn annoying way again, so I guess she was feeling better, "I think the defenses they put up have just rendered them invisible to anyone looking in from the outside. For us, we would just see through the city, or, not exactly see though it, but see a false image of the same ocean stretching out before us. Just water, water, water. And of course, making your cities invisible doesn't mean that people can travel through them, which would pose an obvious problem when someone thinks nothing but water is ahead, then rams into, well, what appears to be nothing. Of course, it would be like, a building or something and, well, that wouldn't be good for the building either," she giggled, "so I'm guessing the Tideborn put up some sort of defense which causes the traveler to just, well, _run-in-place_ if you will."

"You mean, we weren't actually moving?" I asked, cocking a brow at her theory.

"Exactly," she flashed a bashful smile at Arcon, "sorry to have put you through two hours of flight that wasn't even getting us anywhere. We must have hit the barrier, and we were just sorta flying in place. That's why it had been two hours since we passed that cluster of plants, but when we finally turned around to backtrack, we were really only a few minutes distance from them. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Arcon nodded, "it makes sense. This would also explain why you kept Sensing them ahead, as well as right where we were, as well."

"Yeah, hehe, I thought that feeling just meant we were on the right path, but the truth was that we were technically already like, a few feet into the city."

Arcon was silent a moment, "So we know where the city is. Aani, do you know any way of breaking through the barrier?"

She bit her lip, turning to me with a shrug, "No. This sort of magick isn't something I deal with. I'm more of a buffing, elemental-pet controlling type. Do you have any idea, Xeria?"

"Me?" I gaped at her, "I barely have any idea about my own powers. Plus, do Tideborn even have magick?"

"Apparently."

Yeah, thanks Arcon, "It was rhetorical," I glared at him.

"I know nothing about the Tideborn," Aani frowned, pushing through the water until she could hold onto Arcon's other side, "no one does. They've been gone for so long that they were almost given up on as a legend, even for those who have been alive for many centuries."

"It would be interesting to learn of their history, once we locate them," Arcon added.

"Wait, guys, I have an idea."

They turned to look at me. Aani wore a supporting smile, while Arcon just stared at me, the air, once again, poking at me impatiently.

"So, you said you Sensed the Tideborn around us, which means that we were probably within the city's walls, right?"

"Right," Aani gave a curt nod.

"Okay, and, the Oracle had shared her Sight with you, right?"

"Right."

"What did she show you, exactly?"

"Well, her vision was of Tideborn exiting the city, so I really only saw the outskirts."

"Perfect!" I smiled victoriously, having actually figured out a strategy, "We can Distance Shrink through the barrier!"

They stared at me a moment, then Arcon tilted his head, about to question my idea, but Aani opened her mouth first, "Oh! I get it! Since we've technically been inside the city, as long as I have an image of the spot we were in, it's possible! And since we would be Distance Shrinking to the image I have, we'd be able to get through the barrier!"

"Exactly," I shot Arcon a look, "all we need to do is sift through all the images you have and hope one matches up to the location where we were. And if worst comes to worst, and we get through all of them and none match up, we can always fly around near where we were before until we get a combination right."

Aani nodded happily, "Yeah, I think this will actually work, Xeria, great thinking!" She giggled and patted me on the shoulder, causing me to blush, "Let's use the one spot we were in though, and sort through all the locations the Lady Oracle shared with me through Sight first, since it'll be easier that way, as opposed to making Arcon carry both our weights around until we find the right spot."

"Understood," I pulled myself towards her, using Arcon as my grips, and grabbed onto the both of them, "Is everyone all set?"

"Yep."

"Ready, Xeria," Arcon motioned towards my belt, "the Blood Rose is still there?"

My heart skipped a beat for a moment as I checked, having completely forgotten about it.

"Oh, yeah, it's still here."

"Very well; Aani you may begin sharing your Sight with her."

She pressed her hand against my forehead and I steeled myself for the flood of images, quickly adding, "Damn, this is going to be harder to do now that I'm not standing on Earth."

I focused on the water around me, feeling it, feeling every current and ripple, feeling each spotting of warmer and cooler water. I followed the water particles downwards, until they brought me to the ocean's floor, mixing in with the top layers which were more sand then dirt, and sifting my way through the grains until I could feel solid Earth at the tips of my reach.

Then, as I linked in with the element, Aani began shifting images before my eyes, allowing them to focus before me for a split moment before she moved to the next. There were so many images, of many different looking areas, with blurred Tideborn figures that were merely dark shadows against a fuzzy, unclear background.

Then, suddenly, one of the images before my eyes took hold, and I felt the Earth all the way at the bottom of the ocean lurch beneath the currents, and we were moving, rushing through the air; water was pushing against my lungs, splashing into my nostrils as the world around us warped into the scene from the Oracle's Sight, dropping us, soaking wet, next to a pretty damn large, and strangely glowing, mushroom.

Then I realized that the mushrooms were the least of our worries.

"I knew I felt a breach in the barrier earlier! Quickly; detain the intruders!"

Ah crap; here we go again.


	36. The Tideborn

I had such a problem writing this chapter for some reason, lol. Probably because I didn't know what I wanted Rukki and Solm's personalities to be like, so I sorta struggled with it. Now I think I got the feel of them though. (Let's hope…lol)

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I allowed myself to be arrested, again, taking my cue from Arcon and Aani who didn't attempt to fight back or struggle. I suppose our cooperation probably made us look less suspicious and enemy-ish then if we attempted to resist.

Large, glowing mushrooms sat in clusters about the area, and off in the distance, on the edge of the shore, I could see a wrecked ship, half sunken in the dark water. I figured it must have come from a group of travelers, set on crossing through the Forbidden Sea, who encountered the stormy waters and broke at their mercy, only to wash up on Tideborn lands.

As if the land around us wasn't odd enough looking (compared to what I've seen of normal, grassy Human lands, dry and cracked Untamed lands, and lush and green Elven lands), the Tideborn before me were even odder. Or maybe it was just the fact that their skin color ranged from light to dark shades of greens, blues, and purples, sometimes with a hint of silver thrown into the mix. On the upper sides of their heads, in a similar location to those strange wing-horns that Elves had, the Tideborn had what I can only describe as...fins.

The men who had surrounded us wore light armor, with daggers, dirks, kamas, and sai hanging across their bodies. (If it wasn't for my need to stare at the Blacksmith every time I went to Etherblade, I'd have had no idea what all those weapons were, other then knowing that these were definitely not people to mess with.)

The man who had originally spoke, who had given the command to detain us, stepped forward, dragging dark robes as he moved. His skin was a light shade of purple, his long hair soft and lush, resting as low as his chest in length. Although his hair was black in color, it shone with an edge of purple even darker then the black that it was. His eyes, narrowed as he surveyed us, were almost pure white except for the pupil, the iris filled with such a faint color of lavender that I could barely distinguish it from the rest.

The thing that caught my attention the most, however, was the orb that floated a few inches over his right hand, which he held palm open and upwards, as if ready to catch the orb should it fall.

"What business," the robed man spoke in a voice hardened with resentment, "does a Winged Elf Cleric, an Untamed Fox-Venomancer, and a Human Mage have trespassing on our lands?"

"We are here to speak with your King," Arcon answered, holding the man's gaze with his own, expressionless one.

"Our King?" he sneered, "And just what is it that you must speak with him about?"

Arcon was silent a moment, and then, "Your people have been hidden away for many, many years, while outside of your barriers the world continues its battle with the Wraiths. Blood has been shed to no end, and countless lives have been lost. Treaties have been formed and alliances have been made. The Untamed, while not directly assisting in this war, have done their share for individuals over the years, feeding them words of wisdom, advice, and prophecy. Now they have stepped into the battle themselves. I have spoken to the Untamed Oracle, and we have decided that it is time for your race to take its rightful place in this war; to help the other races win this battle once and for all. No more seclusion. The Lady Oracle Saw that soon a meeting for the Council of Elders will be called; we would like your Elder to step forward and join them. I have much to explain to your King, much to discuss, and many words sent from the Oracle herself, both written and memorized. Forgive us for intruding on your lands, for breaking through your barrier, but we must—"

"Enough," the robed man glared at Arcon with a look that said he had just tasted something disgusting, "how dare you accuse us of hiding away here? How dare you claim that we sit back on our islands, doing nothing, while war rages outside our barriers? You do not understand where we have been these last thousand years; there are reasons, Elf, that we disappeared and were unable to return. There were battles that we had to constantly fight on the inside, battles that don't compare to what you fight back on land; your battlefields are scarce and allow for rest. We were trapped inside our barriers along with the monsters that tried to kill us day in and day out, constantly. There was no resting. There was no place to run to. Do not speak of us as though we are cowards, Elf, for we have only just resurfaced and broken through our Curse all but seven years ago. We are still rebuilding and reclaiming much of our lands; only three of our islands survived, and only two are inhabitable."

"Forgive me," Arcon bowed his head, "I know not of what your race endured, nor do I know what had occurred to keep the Tideborn hidden for a thousand years; I spoke rudely. I do, however, still request an audience with your King."

"Do you really expect me to allow the three of you to walk further into our lands? You could be enemies. We have kept our barriers up for a reason. We do not go around trusting everyone who claims to be our friend. How do I know you are not allied with the Wraiths and have come here to assassinate our King?"

It was starting to get really hard not to yell at this guy. I mean, sure, he had a point, and sure, I liked the way he called Arcon _Elf_ like I did, but he didn't have to be such an ass. I mean, did we seriously look like we were here to kill the King? We're a Cleric with no offensive abilities, a Venomancer who's only attack is to summon a pet, and a Mage who ends up almost dying every time she casts a spell.

Oh yeah, look out Tideborn King 'cause you're going down.

"How did you even get through our barriers, let alone locate us?" he asked, the orb floating over his hand turning a deep red color.

"Visions from the Oracle plus my Distance Shrink."

He turned to me, raising a brow as if in amusement that I had spoken, "Impossible. You cannot teleport yourself through a barrier of this strength."

"We didn't teleport _through_ it," I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, "we kind of jumped around it. You know, like if you folded a map so all the in-betweens from your start to your finish were gone."

He glared at me a moment, then turned back to Arcon, "I cast those barriers myself, and you mean to tell me that this Human Mage was able to break through them?"

Ah, no wonder he was so pissy. He thought his barriers were all amazing and here a bunch of weaklings totally just poofed right to the other side. I'd probably be in a crap mood too, if that had been me. And I guess that explained why he could feel us pushing into the barrier when we had been flying in place earlier.

"Our apologies," Arcon bowed his head again, "we made it through merely by chance, and we could not have done so without the Lady Oracle's visions. Your barriers are really quite strong; we were trapped in them for two hours earlier."

Was Arcon kissing ass?

The man seemed to let out a breath, "Of course they were strong. I am the top Psychic of these lands. I was put in charge of laying all the barriers that protect and hide our race. There is no one else who could hold them in place for so long."

Show off.

"The King relies on me for many things, Elf, and so I am not going to put his life in danger by allowing you to walk freely before him. I can, however, allow my men to take you to our prison cells and I will approach the King with your request. He can then decide for himself whether or not he wishes to listen to your proposition. In which case, my men will accompany you to his chambers, where you will be given fifteen minutes to state your purpose."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Xeria," the air tried to shush me.

"This is ridiculous. Do we look dangerous to you?"

The robed man snarled, "Never underestimate even the most pathetic-looking maggot."

Oh hell no, he better not have meant me.

"And that's exactly why I never underestimate you, Rukki."

The robed man turned, along with a few of his men, to see another Tideborn step from the shadows, as if solidifying from the almost liquid state that shadows seemed to take on. Had he been there the whole time?

Rukki's mouth curled up in a snarl, "Solm."

"I agree with the girl," Solm smiled cockily in my direction, "they don't look at all dangerous to me. I think you're just a bit pissed off that she was able to get through your barriers so easily," he smirked, "looks like you're losing your touch."

Rukki gave a sarcastic laugh, "What are you doing here? You stray too far from your babysitter again and get lost?"

Solm's expression darkened for a moment, then he brushed off the comment with a laugh, "Actually, I sent her off to find you. I thought it was about time for your diaper change."

Rukki tilted his head in amusement, "Always the same; so immature."

"Yeah, well, you never change either. Although, you may want to reconsider. I heard that conceited-shitfaces are out of style this season."

Was I allowed to laugh?

Too late.

Rukki glared at me as I tried to hold back my laughter, causing myself to snort unattractively.

Solm smiled in my direction, gaining confidence now that someone was reassuring him that he was being funny, "Ah, laughter. Always a warning sign that the girl you're holding hostage is about to strike. I'd watch out if I were you, Rukki, 'cause the boss-guys are always the first to go."

"And I'd move out of the way if I were _you_, Solm, because annoying little boys are always the first to be sent back to their room by daddy."

Solm crossed his arms, his skin shining pale blue, and smirked, "I just had a great idea," he turned to the men detaining the three of us, "release them."

The men exchanged looks, glancing from Solm to Rukki and back again.

Rukki laughed, "You do not outrank me, Solm."

"Nope, I don't. In fact, I barely have any rank at all, I admit it," he brushed his hand through his black, shoulder-length hair, and as it shifted in the light I noticed that his hair had a blue shine to it which matched his skin color, much like Rukki's did, "but that doesn't mean that your men won't decide to listen to me over you."

Rukki grit his teeth, "Do not release the intruders. That's an order."

Solm smiled, enjoying this, "Release the intruders. _That's _an order."

I craned my neck around to stare at the men behind us, who were having an issue deciding which order to follow.

"Do not release them!"

"Release them already, what if they need the bathroom?"

I felt one of the hands holding me in place relax, then let go. Another and another released me after that.

"What are you doing? I order you to continue detaining them!"

"And I order you to step away and go back to whatever the hell you were doing before these poor travelers stumbled onto our lands, and we greeted them in such a crap way that now we'll probably never have visitors again."

Rukki's face as his men released us one-by-one was priceless. He turned to Solm with a glare that, if looks could kill, would have done him in right on the spot, "Don't think I'm going to let you get away with this so easily."

"Of course not," Solm placed a hand on his shoulder, "that would be no fun," then, mockingly, he raised one hand to his forehead, the other to his chest, and saluted, adding, "_Colonel_ Rukki."

Fuming, Rukki turned on his heel and started off, after his men, pausing just a moment to shoot me one of his kill-worthy glares, before he was out of sight.

"Sorry about that," Solm bowed strangely, which I guess was just the Tideborn way, "Rukki's a total asshole but he's actually a good guy. Just a bit full of himself and overcompensating for the life he was supposed to have."

"Life he was supposed to have?"

Solm ignored me and extended his hand towards Arcon, "It is nice to meet you, Elf?"

"I am Arcon," they shook.

"Ah, nice to meet you, Elf Arcon.

He turned to Aani and she smiled, uttering her name in a little chirp.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Venomancer Aani."

When he turned to me I almost froze; up close I noticed his facial structure was like an odd copy of Edrow's. The same high cheekbones, the same fiercely narrowed brows, the same full lips... Even his hair sat in a similar length and style, hanging in shaggy bunches, every hair painted as black as night.

Except for that blue shine.

Well, and his pale blue skin, even though it was almost so pale it was white, like Edrow's.

And, well, those weird fin things instead of ears.

And, now that I was looking, unlike Edrow's green eyes, Solm's were shockingly...red. It was almost eerie how like the color of blood they were, but despite their demon-like appearance, his eyes were friendly and light-hearted. Not at all like Edrow's.

So, I guess they were pretty damn different after all, even if they shared some facial—

"Miss?"

"Hm?" I blinked, not realizing Solm had spoken to me.

He smiled, cheeks dimpling, "I asked for your name."

"Oh," my face heated up as he took my hand in both of his, "Xeria."

"Lovely to meet you, Xeria," he kissed the top of my hand and I blushed, not knowing if I should pull away and punch him or giggle like Aani.

I settled for averting my eyes.

Unfortunately, I averted them right onto Arcon, who was watching me intently.

Awkward.

"So," he turned back to Arcon, although I noted that he hadn't actually let go of my hand yet, "I overheard some of your conversation, so let me see if I've gotten this right; you're here to speak with the King about the Tideborn aiding the other races in the war against the Wraiths, and to request that our Elder attend a meeting Seen by the Oracle, with all the other Elders, to discuss our situation and ectetera etcetera?"

"Basically," Aani spoke in her giggly voice, "and we really didn't mean any harm by entering your territory."

Maybe I could slowly slide my hand out of his grasp...

"No harm done," Solm laughed and shrugged, causing my hand to be tugged along with his, "Rukki takes his job a bit too seriously."

"Oh, but, he is such a powerful Psychic," Aani blinked her big eyes, "We do not want to cause him insult."

I really wished Aani would stop talking for _all _of us. Maybe I had a different opinion, you know?

Tug, tug. Release my hand dammit!

Solm must have gotten the message because he did.

"Rukki is strong yes, but he's an ass. As you can clearly see. Anyway, let's not speak of him. He's probably running off to his superiors or the King or something to snitch on me."

"Oh, hey, how come his men listened to you?" I asked.

"And speaking of the King," oh look, I'm ignored again, "I can take you to him, if you'd like."

"You would?" Arcon asked.

"Of course. I think what you need to say is worth him hearing, and I'm pretty sure you're not here to kill him, as much as certain people may like to believe so they feel important for stopping you."

"I'm sure Rukki is already important enough," Aani added with a giggle.

Solm frowned, "I thought we weren't talking about him now," he laughed, turning back to Arcon, "So how about it? I'll take you to the King."

"I would be most obliged," the air spun in a thank you.

"The City in which he resides, Raging Tides, is on a different island then the one we are on now. There are roads we can take to get their, but I assume you can fly, Elf Arcon?"

"Yes, of course."

"Very well. Then why don't you take Aani and I will take Xeria?"

I eyed him, "Take me how?"

Solm laughed, "I forget that all of you know nothing about us Tideborn. Well, I suppose it's to be expected. I can fill you in on some simple facts on the way, if you would like. Our islands are not that large, but it will still take until sunset to arrive in the City."

"I would be honored to learn of your race," Arcon said genuinely, "but I do not wish to trouble you."

"You can make it up to me later," he smiled, then released his wings so fast that I jumped back, stumbling into one of those big, glowing mushrooms.

"Sorry," he laughed, "I didn't mean to scare you, Xeria."

"What? You didn't scare me," I crossed my arms, "I was just giving you room, that's all."

He was amused, "I'm sure."

"I didn't know Tideborn had wings," Aani leaned forward to inspect the glowing light that created a wing-shaped outline...and that was it. It was literally just a lit-up outline of wings with nothing in the center.

"You didn't? My apologies, Aani, it seems we truly have been missing for too long, for someone as lovely as you to not have been informed."

Hey. What the hell? So now he was hitting on Aani? What happened to the whole kissing my hand and holding onto it thing? I thought we had something here!

"Well," she giggled, "I heard rumors that you could turn into a fish. That would be interesting to see, considering that although we Untamed can take on animal forms, we only possess those that live on land or in air. We have no aquatic species mixed into our spirits."

Solm laughed, "A fish? Unfortunately, not exactly. We can breathe underwater, swim faster then all else, but we cannot turn into a fish. Our legs, however, are able to merge into a fish-like tail, which is what causes us to be such fast swimmers. I assume this is where that rumor began, although, I do not blame it for getting off track after all these years. I'm just surprised that it didn't evolve into something more drastic."

"Like growing ten legs and shooting ink out your ass?"

The air whipped around me in distaste, but Solm laughed.

"Exactly like that."

Arcon cleared his throat, "Well, shall we be going?"

"Ah, sorry about that, I got carried away," he extended his arm towards me, "I assume you have flown with Elf Arcon before, so this works the same way."

"Right," I smiled, grabbing his hand and allowing him to scoop me into his arms. Arcon did the same with Aani, allowing her to remain in her Venomancer form, and Solm took off, with the Elf just behind him.

"I know Arcon probably wants to ask you about your history and why you vanished and all that crap, but can I ask something first?"

He smiled down at me, "Sure, go ahead."

"Are you guys immortal too?"

"Immortal?" he laughed, "I wish. Unfortunately, there are no Tideborn who possess such a gift."

"None?" That was almost hard to believe, seeing as immortality existed in one way or another for the other three races.

I felt him shrug, "Nope, none. We're very different from the three of you," he shot a look over his shoulder to make sure Aani and Arcon could still hear him, "even those with Soulforce in their veins—I'm sorry, I forgot. Soulforce is sort of our form of magick. It is what makes Psychics, well, Psychics."

"Like Rukki?" I asked.

"Like Rukki. His Soulforce is very strong, which is why he is the most powerful Psychic of our race. There are studies being done on Soulforce as well, to see if it has any correlation with personality. For instance, maybe the more you have, the bigger the asshole you are."

I burst out laughing; I hadn't realized he was joking at first.

"So," I fought back my laughter, "what about you? Are you a Psychic?"

"Is this your way of calling me an asshole?" he pretended to act offended.

"Take it how you will."

He laughed, "Am I a Psychic? Nah, if I was I'd hafta wear those crappy robes. It's like some sorta unwritten law that Psychics gotta dress like shit. Plus, always carrying around that damn orb; I honestly dunno how their hands don't get tired in that position. At least for Assassins, like myself, we can sheath and hide our weapons," he smirked down at me, "Guess how many I got on me right now."

"Um, twelve?"

"Close, eighteen."

"How is twelve close to eighteen."

He laughed, "I'm trying to make it seem less like you were wrong and you go and state your fail anyways."

"Oh," I laughed, "Oops."

Arcon interrupted, annoyed, "What exactly are Psychics and Assassins?"

Solm's expression fell serious, "We were isolated for hundreds of years. During that time, the few of us who had Soulforce flowing through our veins were able to meditate and call that power forth. They were able to develop and focus their connection with water and earth, to hone their minds to almost supernatural levels. Their magick is different then yours, Xeria, different then the magick of the Elves and that which the Venomancers possess. A Psychic's Soulforce deals with mental magick. It's not so much using the elements offensively as it is manipulating the instinct and essence of creatures. You saw those barriers Rukki cast around our lands; they mind-fucked you," he laughed, "they didn't turn our islands invisible, no, they simply changed what you thought you saw. They made you think it was only more ocean. As for the whole flying-in-place deal that came with it, well, if you believe you're moving forward, you will feel like you're moving forward. Don't get me wrong, Psychics can cast quite a punch if they have to, although it would drain them shitloads. During battle they mostly screw around with our opponents minds and enhance our Assassins' abilities."

"Which _are_?" I asked in mock impatience.

Solm flicked me in the forehead, which didn't hurt as much as it could have, "We Assassins are masters of stealth. We can blend into the shadows, and that skill combined with some Psychic mind mojo can make us invisible to unwanted eyes. We're fast and lithe, probably something we picked up from being under so much pressure deep underwater, so we have become excellent at what our name suggests; assassinations."

"Solm!"

"Shit!" Solm stopped flying abruptly, to avoid crashing into the older woman who had just dropped down to our level before us. I heard Aani give a small squeak as Arcon stopped just in time to avoid hitting into Solm's back.

"Where in the name of Pan-Gu have you been? I turn my back for one damn minute and—who the hell are these people?"

Solm rolled his eyes, "Calm yourself, Daela. And these are representatives of the other three races, here to speak with the King."

I almost laughed when he called us representatives; one of the weakest Venomancers, a banished Elf, and a Mage wanted for murder didn't really seem like the ideal choice to represent their entire race.

Daela turned her bright blue eyes on us, her skin sparkling with flecks of silver against an otherwise dark green skin color, "But Pr—"

"Daela!" Solm exclaimed, interrupting suddenly, "Uh, do you think they can stay the night at your house? They won't be able to speak with the King until tomorrow and there's no way they can stay at my place. Actually, how about I stay at your house too?"

Her eyes narrowed, "Are you insane? My house is not big enough for all of you."

"Ah, so I suppose I should offer you my room for the night. How about that? Fair trade, isn't it?"

Daela stuttered over her reply, not even getting a chance to answer before Solm was speaking again, "Thanks a lot Daela, I appreciate it! See you around!" and he took off, flying a hell of a lot faster then he had been before. I could hear Daela yelling after him, shaking her head and causing her straw-colored hair to whip around her face in tangles.

"Was that your babysitter?" I asked jokingly.

"Sorta," Solm cleared his throat.

"Oh, wait, for real?"

Arcon matched flight pace, "Why are we rushing away from her so quickly?"

"Why do you think? I doubt you would enjoy having some annoying old broad following you wherever you go."

"Why do you need a babysitter?" I furrowed my brow, "Wait, how old are you?"

Oh, Pan Gu, it would be totally nasty if he was like eleven and had been hitting on me.

"I'm twenty-five," he laughed, mood lifted again, "I'd ask your ages but from what I know of Elves, Venomancers, and Mages you all could be like five-hundred and nine."

"I'm only eighteen," I beamed.

"I'm ninety-three."

I turned in surprise at hearing Aani's age; I had never considered the fact that she could be anywhere from the age she looked, around twenty, to Arcon's unknown and at least six hundred year old age.

"And you?" Solm nodded towards Arcon, who seemed to shrug without having to move.

"You tend to stop counting after a couple hundred years."

Solm laughed, "Yeah, I can understand that."

"So, Mister Solm," Aani spoke up, "why is it that Tideborn vanished for a thousand years? I'm really curious."

He was silent a moment, and then, "I'm probably not the best to explain that event to you, but I will do what I can to help you understand. Let us wait until we arrive at Daela's house in an hour or so," he gestured at the ocean we were now flying over, "we're almost to the main island, so we shouldn't be longer then that."

"Is it really okay to stay in her house?" I asked, dubious.

Solm shrugged, "So long as I say it is."

"Wow," I raised a brow, "you really do think highly of yourself, don't you?"

The corner of his mouth twitched up in a conceited smirk.


	37. The Race That Disappeared

Seems like, even though he's only been in one chapter so far, Solm's got a lotta fans lol. Hopefully I can keep him all awesome-y x3 I'll do my best! *salutes*

I laugh at my continued epic failing when it comes to distance and travel time. A fact to be ignored, time and time again, by my readers, please lol

And I wanna note here that I'm still trying to download the game, and when (hopefully not "if") it downloads I will come back to the Tideborn chapters and edit the land informations to be more accurate and stuffs. xD

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Well, here we are," Solm touched down, not at all gently compared to Arcon's landings, and set me on my feet, holding onto my waist a bit longer then necessary.

Not that I was going to complain. It was nice to get some attention for a change. After all, Aani was caught up in her own little world, and Arcon didn't seem to give a crap about anything.

"This is Daela's house?" Aani chirped as she and Arcon joined us, "It's so far into the city, so near the center."

Solm frowned, "Yeah, unfortunately. Well, why don't we go inside and you guys can make yourselves comfortable. It's getting dark so we should probably just find some food in Daela's cupboard and hit the hay. I'll take you to the King first thing in the morning."

"Don't we get to look around the city a bit?" I pouted, "It's not that dark and you flew a bit too fast for me to enjoy the view."

Solm eyed me, "Can't you just look around tomorrow?"

"What's the big deal if I look around tonight?"

"Xeria," the air tried to shush me, "Solm has been kind enough to offer to bring us to the King tomorrow. Please try not to cause him to change his mind."

I glared at Arcon in reply.

Aani glanced around, then stepped closer to Solm, "The buildings look evil."

The Assassin laughed, "Well, after you have to rebuild them time and time again because creatures keep destroying them, you tend to think it's a good idea to make buildings whose appearance will scare things off."

Aani giggled, "I just meant because they're all jaggedy."

Ugh, Pan Gu. I'm pretty sure jagged-y wasn't even a word.

"Well," Solm smiled wide and patted Arcon on the shoulder, (which the Elf didn't seem too thrilled about), "I can see this one is itching to ask me about why we all vanished, so let's head on in."

"Excuse me, but I did _not_ agree to let you and these so-called _representatives_ of the other races stay in my home tonight."

What the hell was that supposed to mean? Like we're not good enough to represent an entire race? I mean, we're not, but still. It was insulting.

"Ugh, Daela," Solm rolled his eyes before even turning to face her.

"Ugh, Daela?" her brows shot up, "Is that how you greet me? _Ugh, Daela?_"

"Hey, don't be giving me any problems or I'll tell daddy on you."

She rolled her eyes, "Believe me; I've faced worse. Now, if you don't mind pr—"

"Hey!" Solm interrupted, turning to us, "Why don't you three head inside and I'll deal with this one?" He jerked his thumb at Daela over his shoulder.

"You'll _deal with this one_?" Her blue eyes were daggers as she fisted her hands on her hips.

"Um," Aani placed a finger to her lips, "Are you sure we should?"

"Yes, yes, go on in," Solm stepped forward, dragging me and Aani along, and practically shoved us inside the house before motioning impatiently for Arcon to follow, then slammed the door shut behind him the second he did.

I stared at the back of the door, "What the hell was that about?"

"Dunno," Aani giggled awkwardly, "but I'm guessing Daela is pretty annoyed with him."

"Well yeah, I doubt this is his first time ditching her and then doing, like, the complete opposite of whatever she asks."

"Hmm," Aani chewed on her lip, "not that I want to pry into his life or anything, but I wonder what him and Rukki have against each other too."

"And why did Rukki's men listen to him? Plus, having a babysitter is kinda weird."

"Oh!" Aani's face lit up, "Maybe he's like a General or something!"

"But, didn't he admit to Rukki that he has practically no rank?"

"Oh," she contemplated, "well maybe it's like an Elder deal. Elder's don't really have a rank, per-say, and they're not supposed to be in charge of military and stuff, but they _can be_ when they want to."

I nodded, "Makes sense. He's a young Elder then."

Aani shrugged, then elbowed me playfully, "More like a _cute_ Elder, eh, Xeria?"

"Uh," I tried to act like I hadn't been paying attention to that, "I guess. You know, if you like a slight tint of blue to your skin and fin-things instead of ears."

The air rolled its eyes in annoyance, "Just so you know, Xeria, Aani has fox ears instead of those you possess, and Barbarians have skin which features fur and animal hides. Allow yourself to keep a much more open mind."

I flushed, then frowned, "My mind is plenty open, thanks. And what," I crossed my arms, "do you _want_ me to think he's cute?"

Arcon stared at me expressionlessly for a moment, "I do not want you to think anything. Your thoughts are your own."

Oh, how I wanted to punch him.

Ignoring the Elf, I turned to Aani apologetically, "And, I know you have different ears then me, I just meant—"

"Oh don't worry," she smiled, "I didn't take it offensively or anything. I know Solm's looks are probably a bit odd for you, Xeria, as are mine, I'm sure."

"Oh, uh, not really. Well, I don't know, maybe a bit at first," I offered a small laugh, but didn't need to say more. Aani was completely fine with it, and not the least bit insulted.

Arcon, apparently, decided the subject was in dire need of a changing, "Did either of you notice Solm and Daela's wings?"

Aani scrunched her nose, "Yeah they were all glowy and lighty and stuff."

The air and Arcon's eyes laughed in amusement, "That isn't quite what I was referring to."

"Well don't look at me," I raised a brow, "the glowy and lighty stuff was all I noticed too."

"Oh!" Aani's face was shocked as she turned to Arcon, "When we fought the Black Thorn! There were two men with wings, but only one had Elven wings. The other was a Tideborn!"

Arcon tilted his head in a slight nod, "Yes. I will mention that to the King when we speak with him."

"Mention what to the King?" Solm asked as he swung the door open and entered.

Arcon was silent a moment, "Nothing which concerns you."

"Oh," he forced out a smile, "well, glad there's no pressure on me, then."

"Hey Solm," Aani blinked her big eyes at him, "I know your islands have barriers up around them, and they keep others from getting in, but I was wondering; do they also keep Tideborn from getting out?"

Solm laughed, "Nothing of the sort," he took Aani's hand in his, glancing over the creases and life-lines as he spoke, "Like I mentioned earlier, Psychic Soulforce is magick which messes with your senses and instincts. There is no _actual _barrier, only a spell which twists your mind. From the inside looking out, we have a correct and accurate view of the outside world, unlike those trying to look in, who only see ocean."

"So anyone can leave?" Arcon asked.

"Well," Solm faced him with an amused smile, still holding Aani's hand, "anyone can leave, yes, but I doubt anyone would. We are still rebuilding our Cities and our population, and we are still trying to keep ourselves hidden from the world, so we can do so in peace. Our numbers are few, Elf Arcon, fewer then those of the Untamed. I know it may be hard to imagine, considering Humans and Winged Elves have the highest population in all the lands, but us Tideborn have only two islands worth. Although I hate to refer to us in this way, we are, sadly, close to extinction," he released Aani's hand, "which I'm sure leads into your question of why we vanished a thousand years ago, correct?"

"Correct."

"Well, Elf Arcon, take a seat. It is a tedious story which I have only witnessed the end of. The words have been passed on from generation to generation, because, again, no Tideborn possesses immortality, so I may struggle with it a bit."

"Maybe Daela can help," Aani offered, taking a seat next to me on the small couch. Arcon had decided to lean himself against the windowsill.

Solm lowered himself into a wicker chair across from us and laughed, "She's off gathering some food for your dinner tonight. I convinced her to allow you three to stay here, but, alas, I will have to return home soon. So you'll be bunking with her."

"That's fine," Arcon inclined his head, "now, please, if you wouldn't mind."

"Right," Solm turned to me and Aani and smiled solemnly, "I'm sure we all know what the world was like a thousand years ago. The Wraiths had returned, stronger then ever, in a state somewhere between life and death. They wanted our races gone; they wanted their world back. Battles began to break out, a lot worse then those you fight now. Now there are clusters of Wraiths which remain, but before they were everywhere, attacking at any moment in any location. It was not safe to even wander around your own town. The invasions of their forces were endless and constant. Us Tideborn were left to guard over all the oceans and in a fierce battle, one of the Wraith's forces focused their entire strength on us. It was too much; we couldn't withstand the onslaught. We Tideborn were forced to use a forbidden art left behind by the Gods before they went back to their Heavens. Our Elders gathered together to cast this magick; to call upon all five Elemental sources.

The spell was great, as promised. It was like the Heavens and Earth themselves opened up. But the strength of the spell drew on the powers of the Elders far too much, and although the Wraith's forces were overcome, our Chief Elder died in the midst of the casting. With the loss of his energy and Soulforce, the spell became uncontrollable and wouldn't die out even once it forced the Wraiths away. Soulforce began to be drained from the rest of our population, as a sacrifice for calling upon such great power. And, of course, this furthered our inability to cease the magick. From the depths of the seas rose energy and magick which separated us, cut us off from the rest of the world. Our islands and our race sank to the bottom, with no way out. Storms raged around our lands, uncrossable by anyone on the outside, and inescapable by anyone on the inside; the origin of how these waters came to be called _the Forbidden Sea. _However, it was not just our race trapped within these barriers formed by ancient magick, but some of the Wraith's forces as well. They hid for a while, evolving and growing and populating, and then, one night, we were attacked. The next night, and the next. For hundreds of years we were stuck in our own world, in a constant battle that none could escape. Our numbers decreased daily, our islands and cities destroyed."

Aani gave another of her small gasps, throwing her hands over her mouth in an annoyingly cute way, "How did you ever get free?"

Solm shrugged nonchalantly, "By that point, our power was no longer strong, and we were only able to protect our main cities, fighting for our lives. We were mostly Assassins by that point, seeing as our Soulforce had been drained, but up until then we were nothing more then Warriors. Having to fight the way we did, killing off those which outnumbered us, caused us to evolve from Warriors to Assassins. And then, when we least expected it, a Human Mage, exiled from his lands, came into our presence. This was, I estimate, two or three hundred years ago. He had ideas in his head about using mind magick, magick of the soul, instead of only that of the elements. He was obsessed with the immortal worlds of Heaven and Hell. Somehow, maybe by Fate itself, he broke through the stormy barriers which encircled us, and appeared before us. It was his ideas that allowed Psychics to truly be born. When the Mage discovered the history of our Soulforce, which had not been spoken of since we had vanished eight hundred years earlier, he realized his beliefs and ideas were possible. He urged us to look within ourselves and bring Soulforce back. Only very few were able to," Solm paused as the front door swung open and Daela stepped in, shooting us a wry smile before carrying a basket of simple fruits and breads past us, into the kitchen, "I suppose I'll fast forward through the story a bit," Solm gave a cocky smile, "This Mage eventually died, but not before creating problems between those who could call forth their Soulforce, and those who couldn't. Psychics and Assassins began a period of intense hatred towards one another, and from the hatred broke forth stronger and stronger abilities and, just seven years ago, the Psychics in our midst discovered a way to break through the ancient magick which cursed us, and bring forth what remained of our lands and our race, to the surface."

His blood-red eyes wandered over our expressions as he finished, then took hold on Arcon's face as the Elf spoke.

"There are many on the outside who would be more then interested in hearing this truth. Rumors have spread about the reasoning behind the Tideborn's disappearance, which would be best to correct. And I am sure that there are many who would be honored to assist your kind in the rebuilding of your lands. In times such as these, it is best for all the races to work together."

Solm laughed, "There is no point in telling me this, Elf Arcon. Tomorrow I will bring you forth to the King and you can feed him what you want. I have no say in allowing the other races to assist us, nor do I give a crap about having a say. The politics of our world do not interest me in the slightest, so please, I beg of you, do not attempt to speak of them to me."

Arcon was silent, Aani darting her eyes between the two awkwardly.

"I agree," of course I had to add my own viewpoint, "politics are shit. I hate them."

"Well," Solm laughed again, standing, "I do not think they are shit, Xeria, I only said I don't have an interest in them. Politics are, after all, an important part of running our society and unfortunately, without them, much would fall apart."

"Oh," I blushed, "true."

"Don't worry," he leaned forward, placing a hand on the top of my head, "you shouldn't be concerned with them either, and for that, you're allowed to think what you want."

"Solm, I should be bringing you home now," Daela entered, arms crossed against her green chest, straw-colored hair falling in waves down her back. Now that she wasn't scowling, she looked a lot younger, but still old enough to be Solm's mother.

Solm rolled his eyes, "You act like I have some sort of curfew."

"You _do_ have a curfew, Solm."

"Yeah, well, it's not like dad would notice."

"Yeah, _well_, if he does notice it's my ass that's on the line."

A chuckle and shrug, "You can always quit."

"Oh please," she rolled her eyes, stepping forward to show she was ready to leave, "what would you do without me? You'd hate it if someone else was put in charge of you."

"Ah, well, I suppose you _do_ let me get away with quite a lot. And why is that exactly, Daela? Because I'm so cute? You just can't get mad at someone with my immensely good looks and sparkling personality, eh?"

"Sparkling personality?" she laughed, "You think way too highly of yourself. The only way you'd have a sparkling personality was if someone waxed it down."

"Be a dear and get on that, will you?"

"Don't make me send you to your room."

"Oh no," he pretended to bite nervously on his nails, "whatever will I do in my lovely large room surrounded by everything I own?"

Daela chose to ignore him this time and turned her sights on us, "You three," she raised a suspicious brow, "I agreed to allow you to stay here for the night—"

"Ahem."

"_Two_ nights," she shot an annoyed glare at Solm, "so that you may speak with the King. You're on your own after that. There's some food in the kitchen, help yourself, the washroom is right over there," she pointed to one of the three doors which lined her living room area, "and when I return I'll set up some linens and things on the floor for you to sleep. While I'm gone there will be no touching anything, no leaving, and no funny business. If I see any sort of suspicious activity, believe me, I won't hesitate to turn your mind into a vegetable."

Aani beamed, "You're a Psychic?"

Daela tilted her head back with pride, "Damn right I'm a Psychic. Discovered my Soulforce when I was twelve."

"If you're a Psychic, then where are your hideous robes?" I scrunched my nose, and Solm laughed.

"I don't let her wear them," he explained, "otherwise there's no way in hell I'd go out in public with her."

With a roll of her eyes Daela spun on her heel, stomping to the door and grabbing Solm by the elbow, "Let's go, smart-ass. Oh, and if your little friends here try to harm me or steal from me during the night, and I have to wake up to kill them, it's your ass I'm gonna beat until it turns red."

"Hm, interesting, I think the red might be a nice contrast to the blue."

"Oh, just shut-up," and she slammed the door behind them.

Aani and I exchanged confused and awkward looks, before breaking out in laughter.

"You shouldn't laugh at other people's expenses," Arcon stepped forward, eyes showing...jealousy?

I smiled cockily at him, "Just 'cause you're all jealous that Solm is totally more fun then you doesn't mean you can tell us what and what not to laugh at."

Aani giggled, "Don't worry Arcon, we still like you."

"Excuse me?" I raised a brow at her, "Let it be known that you're only speaking for yourself."

The air gave a pissy _Pfft._

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I had been the first to wake the next morning, after Daela, of course, and positioned myself outside the front door so I could watch the Tideborn passing by. Daela had told me I couldn't leave the house until Solm came, her reasoning being that it was bad enough she was responsible for him, she didn't want to be responsible for us, too. Although I think she was less concerned with our safety and more concerned with the possibility of us starting some kind of attack on the City.

I wished her a good day out of politeness and she looked a bit shocked at first, probably because she never had such a blessing from Solm, but refused to answer my questions about why she was, in fact, babysitting him. I shrugged to myself and brushed it from my mind, then took my seat where I was, enjoying the view. The colors of the Tideborn's skin as they moved in clusters past me was like a rainbow which focused on sea colors, and sparkled in the sun. A few times I took notice of a Tideborn whose skin was a mixture of two or more colors, blues and greens swirling together like roiling waves which were peaked with purple and spotted with silver.

Tideborn hair seemed to usually be a mixture of black with a shine of whatever their skin color was, the only exceptions being those with hair the color of straw, like Daela's. Their eyes ranged through the same color schemes, green, purple, blue, silver, and from light to dark, such as did the tints of their skin. I kept my eyes open for anyone with such a light tint that their eye color was almost white, like Rukki's, or with the blood-red color that Solm's possessed.

Besides watching the Tideborn passing by, I was scrutinizing the buildings and homes around me. They followed the same color scheme and had an almost corral appearance, with jagged edges and glistening outlines.

The door creaked open next to me and Arcon stepped out.

"I thought maybe you had disobeyed Daela's wishes and had gone to explore the City."

I tried not to roll my eyes, but failed, "So you were gonna disobey to come look for me?"

"Well, knowing how you are, you'd probably have gotten yourself into some sort of trouble."

Gee, thanks for the concern.

Although, it was probably pretty accurate.

"I'm not a baby, Arcon."

"And I'm not your babysitter."

"Good. Because I'd rather have Daela then you."

The air swirled in a small laugh as he took a seat on the ground next to me, "So then what are you doing out here?"

I shrugged, "People watching. Their skin colors are so unique. And the hair and eye combinations that go with them are..." my voice faded off and I blushed; Arcon was staring at me so intently, "What? Is there something on my face?"

"Don't be silly, Xeria. Of course there is. Must I list what?"

"I don't mean like my eyes and nose and stuff, jeez," what a clueless Elf, "but why the hell are you staring at me like that?"

"I find it interesting that the Tideborn interest you so much. You didn't have such a reaction in the presence of the Untamed."

"Well, I don't know," I shrugged, "the Untamed are kinda just like people merged with animals, you know? Venomancers look no different then you or me, 'cept for the lack of Elf wing stuff, and the addition of animal ears and tail. And Barbarians, well, they're just fuzzy or whatever their skin is from their animal. I mean, they're basically like an animal with Human features, instead of a Human with animal features. So, I don't know, I guess I'm just used to Humans and animals and combining the two is impressive and unique but doesn't make me want to stare as much as I do right now."

"Staring is not polite, Xeria."

"Uh, yeah, I know, I was just making a point."

"Why?"

"What? What do you mean, _why_?"

Arcon seemed to shrug, blinking at me with amused eyes, "Well I didn't ask for you to make a point. I simply answered your question about why I was staring at you."

"Ugh, Pan Gu Arcon, it's called conversation. My apologies; I won't attempt it with you again."

The air burst in stronger laughter and I could see a hint of a smile playing in Arcon's eyes.

Was he just messing with me? So that's how he gets his laughs. Feh. Friggin' Elf.

"So do you find these Tideborn to attract you?"

My face flushed, "What do you mean by attract _this_ time, Arcon? Because last time I answered this question I completely misunderstood."

"I mean the same as I did last time; the word _attract _having the ability for various meanings depending on how you interpret it."

I rolled my eyes, "Why can't you just be, like, straight-forward?"

The air laughed and poked me.

Now if only it would solidify into something I could wrap my fingers around.

"Oh, here you guys are," Aani poked her head out, "I was worried you both left without me."

"Of course not, Aani," Arcon stood as she stepped out, "Are you all ready for when Solm gets here?"

"Yup," she smiled, "all set! We should just make sure to lock up and all when we leave."

"Do not concern yourselves," Daela approached us, Solm at her side, "part of the deal I made with Solm was that he could accompany you to the King without me. Although my job states I must remain by his side throughout the day, yada yada yada, I am happy with what he offered me in return," then she added, "I will be staying here for a while after you leave, that is why there is no need to worry about locking up."

"As you wish," Arcon replied with a polite nod of his head.

"Hello, my ladies," Solm bowed in his quirky way, smiling his seductive smile that I had a feeling he practiced in his spare time, "did you sleep well, Xeria and Aani?"

Aani giggled, "Very well, thank you."

I shrugged, "I'm able to stand here without passing out so I guess I slept well enough."

Solm laughed, "Good to hear, good to hear. Well, are we ready?"

"Yup!" Aani stepped forward, placing an arm around my shoulders, "I'm excited! We don't have a King back on Untamed lands, only an Elder and the Lady Oracle. It'll be interesting to meet one!"

"Ah, that's right; I forgot your kind never believed in one true leader."

Aani shook her head, "Nope. Our beliefs are pretty different then most."

I scrunched my nose, "Did Humans ever have a King?"

"Humans had a few Kings, dividing your lands into Kingdoms," Arcon offered, "but eventually the Kings became greedy and battles for property broke out. Elves, too, had a King, but there was only one at a time and we eventually banned this tradition."

"Yeah, yeah, I wasn't asking for a history lesson," I brushed him aside, "So we ready to go or what?"

"Glad to see you guys are excited," Solm laughed, "now if you follow me, we don't have far to go."

I followed his finger with my eyes, spotting a strange temple-like building in the distance, "That's where the King is?"

"Not quite," Solm laughed, touching the tips of his fingers under my chin, and raising my gaze to the air above the temple, "_that's_ where the King is."

My eyes widened as they found the large, floating palace hovering miles above us.

"So do we fly?" Aani asked bubbily.

"Not at all," Solm dropped his fingers from my chin, "you better believe we had Psychics put barriers around the place to keep people from just flying right on in. Not to mention enchantments to make it seem smaller then it is."

"Smaller then it is?" I raised a brow.

"Yeah, it appears to be basically one large throne room, but truth is if you go through the door behind the throne, it's the King and his family's entire living quarters."

Daela smirked, "Giving this information to outsiders so willingly, Solm? Not even most of our own kind know that secret."

Solm shrugged and let out a nonchalant breath, "I'm taking them there anyway. Not many of our kind have been able to even get _to_ the throne room."

"How come you can get us there, then?" I asked suspiciously.

Solm laughed, "I have a unique rank in our lands, even though I do not belong to our military forces. Although," he scrunched his nose, "I wish I could be a part of all that."

"So how do we get there?"

Solm turned to Arcon with a smile, "The temple underneath; the Elder is there and with a few words from me, he will give you access to what lies above."

Aani elbowed me and whispered, "See, I told you he was some sorta Elder."

"You mean," I whispered back, laughing, "some sorta _cute _Elder."

Aani giggled in reply, "Oh, right!"

We stopped our laughing when we spotted Arcon, Daela, and Solm staring at us suspiciously, then exchanged looks and broke out in laughter again.

Solm crossed his arms, amused, "Glad you find something so funny," then faltered into an expression of mock worry, "Oh no! Don't tell me you guys got into Daela's medicine cabinet! I know they look like potions for headaches but they're not!"

"Hey," Daela glared at him, "what the hell are you implying?"

"Hm?" Solm whistled innocently, "Oh, nothing, nothing."

With an irritated twirl of the air Arcon cut in, "Shouldn't we be getting a move on?"

Solm laughed, patted Arcon on the back (which caused the air to send a steaming glare in the Assassin's direction), and motioned forward, "That we should, Elf Arcon, that we should. Let us begin our journey."

Daela rolled her eyes, waving her hand lazily as she pushed past us towards the door, "Have fun. And Solm," she glanced back over her shoulder, "try not to get in too much trouble this time. I am, after all, responsible for you."

Solm laughed, glanced at me, and winked, "I'm not planning on it, Daela."


	38. A Meeting with the King

So, I got the game to work! Woot for miracles. Which means now I can freely write in scenes without worrying and complaining and asking for help up here in these comments xD

Gawd, Earthguard lands really ARE beautiful. I love them. I just haven't explored the snowy area of them yet, but I still have some time before the Earthguard come into my story, so, *shrug* And there's still a few places on the original map I need to see… But anyways. Thanks everyone for helping me so much. I know it was annoying, lol, and I greatly appreciate it!

MANY KUDOS if you recognize my using NPC quotes in my story of Georcy and Chugunov. And, omg, that Georcy NPC is sexy…gah. *drool* lol! (now that I have game access I can use legit NPCs, and so far my explorations show that a LOT of NPCs say things which I actually needed them to say lol!)

So out of curiosity, what's everyone thinking? XeriaxArcon or XeriaxSolm?

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

We followed behind Solm as he led us towards the center of the City, which was near Daela's house, and then took us through one of the paths, following the stone walkway as it rose up and down staircases, before bringing us to the large, Temple-like structure which sat north of the main City areas.

As we traveled I noted that the City was arranged in a circular shape, with inner and outer rings wrapping around each other and creating different levels of status and worth. From the look of things, the poorer homes where on the outer rings, while the richer, higher-standing homes and owners occupied the inner rings.

Everything kept to the same color scheme as I had been seeing, with the addition of cascading waterfalls which fell from the sides of walls into basins at floor level. I had been amazed by the size of Archosaur, the naturalness of Plume, and the underground City of the Untamed, but nothing compared to the Tideborn's lands. Everything looked so majestic and astonishing. The buildings were semi-new from all the reconstruction their people had been doing, so the City had that clean, glistening appearance to it, which screamed of money and worth and status.

It was, honestly, beautiful.

As I jogged to catch up with the others who were standing at the Temple doors, seeing as I had been walking a bit slow to take in all the sights, the Blood Rose banged at my waist; it annoyed me to have to bring it wherever I went, but it was nice knowing that Lanya's belt wouldn't allow it to fall.

"Ah, Solm, back so soon?"

Solm nodded, gesturing towards us, "I only left to gather these people, Elder. They need access to the throne room above, to speak with the King."

The Elder's brows shot up, "Is that really such a good idea? They are outsiders; they should not even be on our lands, yet somehow here they are. We do not know whether they are allies or enemies, so is it really such a safe idea to allow them easy access to the King's chamber?"

Solm laughed, "Elder, you worry too much. Our enemies these days are the Nightspikes and Wraiths, not members of the other races. And anyway, they are here to speak with the King about the Tideborn aiding in this war. It seems that things have gotten violent again, on the outside. The Wraiths were being pushed back, but they've had years to gather themselves together and gain strength, and it seems that new waves of attack are unfolding, more constantly and harshly then they had been. We are needed. And, I think, you are needed too, Elder. It seems that an Untamed Oracle Saw a Council of Elders meeting to be called soon, and many would be pleased if you made an appearance."

The Elder sighed, "I do not know if the King will agree to all this so quickly. But, I will allow you access, Solm. Not because I believe confronting the King about this will show favor, but because, well, you do not leave me much of a choice. I cannot turn you down, now, can I?"

"I suppose you can't," one corner of Solm's mouth twitched in a cocky smile, "although I wish you'd have a little more faith in me."

"It is not you I have no faith in, Solm; it is the King I worry about. I do not think he will have the most favorable or consenting reaction upon the hearing of these three's request."

Without needing another word from Solm, the Elder stepped back, raising his arm towards the door, which creaked slowly open upon doing so.

Solm bowed in thanks, then motioned us to follow him.

Arcon was silent, although that wasn't much of a surprise, but it was odd to hear nothing coming from Aani's mouth. I mean, I wasn't talking either, but who would have known that merely by going to meet with a King, she'd finally shut up?

I followed Solm into the Temple, shuddering as the door creaked shut behind us, and then strained to see in the dim lighting. The only lighting happened to come from spots on the walls, where a faint blue glow seeped out of the runic designs etched there.

"It's right down here," Solm's voice was quieter then usual, despite the fact that it echoed back on itself a few times before fading out completely, "I'll open it for you."

Stepping forward, Solm approached the wall with a sureness that showed he knew exactly what he was doing, and placed his palm against a strange rune. For a moment, nothing happened, then the rune beneath his hand began to glow and I gasped as faint sparkles of light gathered to his left, growing in amount and size until they created a door, similar to the entrance to Twilight Temple, or to the cave in Burning Heart. The only true difference in appearance, besides color, was that this portal looked almost celestial in form.

"Well, here you are," Solm turned, palm still against rune, and smiled his award-winning smile which would have melted my heart had I been more of a girly-girl, "Watch your step."

"Thank you, Solm," Arcon bowed his head, then took a few steps, disappearing easily and smoothly through the portal. Aani was next, ushering a squeaky little _thanks, Solm_ before stepping through gracefully.

I frowned; with any luck, I'd probably trip my way through. There was no way I'd look as smooth and graceful as either of them did. After all, Solm _had_ said _Watch your step._ That probably meant there _was_ something for me to trip over, and even if there wasn't, there was still a good chance I'd trip over my own feet.

"Xeria?"

"Hm?"

Solm raised a brow, "Is something the matter?"

"Huh? Oh, um, no."

A pause.

"It's not going to bite."

I frowned, "I know that."

"Then what are you waiting for? An invitation?"

"Ugh," I rolled my eyes, "No, I was just—"

"Because I could try and arrange that. How's this; Dear Xeria, you have been cordially invited to step through the portal connecting the Tideborn Elder's Temple with the King's—"

"Jeez, do you always have to turn everything into a joke?" I asked sarcastically.

Solm pretended to think a moment, "I don't think I turn topics about ghosts into jokes. They always _boo_ me."

I rolled my eyes, but laughed all the same, and reluctantly approached the shimmering portal. With a deep breath I shut my eyes tight, and stepped quickly through, holding my breath even though there was no reason to do so. I could almost feel the little speckles of energy dot my face as I pushed through them, and then there was a burst of cool air and light, and I was through.

As I emerged on the other side I gasped, squinting again at the sudden brightness. We were on the edge of the large, floating palace I had seen from outside Daela's house, and the view of the City far below was both breathtaking and utterly frightening.

"What took you so long?" Arcon asked, the air swirling with impatience.

I frowned, "Technical difficulties."

Almost in unison, we turned to the glittering portal, which was now fading and swirling smaller and smaller, until it vanished altogether.

Aani bit her lip, "I guess Solm's not coming."

Turning to the large entry-doors, my eyes wandered in awe over the outside walls of the palace.

The shades of blue that coated it were brilliant, and light trails glittered and shimmered and shot around the floor and the outside, circling the castle. I assumed these were proof of all the barriers Psychics had placed around the palace, to keep the King safe.

The doors which barred the palace entrance were huge, towering way above my head, although the actual height of the palace's roof was overbearing compared to even them.

And then, before we could decide if we should knock, or just enter, or what, the doors swung slowly open, welcoming us (although none-too invitingly), into the throne-room of the Tideborn King.

For a moment none of us moved, then Arcon straightened his back, assumed his regal, prissy Elf pose, and started forward, leaving me and Aani to lag behind him, feeling way overpowered in the presence of such amazing and large architecture, as well as the amazing, and large, Tideborn who sat on the throne at the end of the hall.

I gasped at the sight of him, then quickly sucked in my breath, not wanting to insult him in any way. The walk to his throne from the other end of the hall seemed like it took forever, but that may have been because all eyes were on us, and there was a good amount to boot.

There were two men on either side of the raised platform where the King sat, and one on the platform, to the King's right. The King's skin was such a light purple that it almost looked slightly tan, his beard whitened from age.

And like I said before, the King was amazing and _large._ Like, the guy was seriously freakishly tall. If I stood next to him, I'm pretty sure I would only come up to his knee—and that was just when he was sitting!

Realizing I was gawking I closed my mouth, which had been hanging open, and placed my eyes at a more respectful level.

"Your Highness."

Arcon bowed.

Aani bowed.

The man standing next to the King raised his brows at me.

Oops.

I bowed.

"Ah; so the rumors of outsiders breaching our barriers was true."

Oh Pan Gu, his voice was fear-striking. It was loud and booming without sounding like he was trying to raise it above a normal level, and the way it echoed off the walls around us made me feel like an insignificant little bug.

"A Winged Elf Cleric, a Human Mage, and an Untamed Venomancer bow before me. It is I who should be honored; stand, my fellow men."

Shaking, I waited until Arcon and Aani straightened themselves, before doing so myself.

"Believe me, your Highness, the honor is all ours."

And there Arcon goes, speaking for all of us. I swear these days it was like I didn't even get my own say in matters.

"First comes first," the King stood, as if he wasn't towering over us enough already, "who allowed you access to my chambers?"

There was silence a moment, and I guess Arcon realized neither me nor Aani was willing to talk right now, so he stepped forward to answer respectfully, "An Assassin named Solm brought us to see the Elder, who allowed us access, your Majesty. Please, bare no ill will towards him—"

The King laughed, and the sound was like thunder against my eardrums, "Do not be foolish, Sir Elf. I had no doubt in my mind that Solm was behind this. This is not the first time he has taken matters which weren't his into his own hands. And no more of this _Your Highness_ and _Your Majesty_ etiquette. I may be Tideborn King, but that is all I am referred to as, and seeing as you three were strong enough to find us, and have come here to represent the other three races, I will allow you to address me as Feng Triton."

Honestly, I preferred the King, Highness, and Majesty crap. I mean, it was kinda scary to address someone as big as him with a name which wasn't dripping with the fact that he could squash me like a bug.

"I am honored, Feng Triton, King of the Tideborn."

"And speaking of the strength you displayed in surpassing our barriers, I was curious and so I asked Colonel Psychic Rukki to relate the small explanation which your Human Mage had offered him, although I am unsatisfied and remain curious to learn more of this matter in detail. We have been apart from your races for so long, and sadly, my lifespan has never allowed me to meet with anyone from the outside world, until now."

"Xeria."

His eyes fell on me, "Pardon?"

Oops! Dammit. Why did I open my mouth?

"You called me _Human Mage_, but my name is Xeria."

Arg! Keep shut; you wanna get us killed? I mean seriously, look at that trident he's holding! I'm pretty sure that's not just a really big fork.

Luckily for me, he smiled with amusement, "My apologies, Mage Xeria. And what, my I ask, shall I call the other two of you?"

Aani turned white for a moment, then managed to squeak out her name. It entertained me a bit to see her actually afraid of the King.

Arcon managed to reply pretty noble-y. Which didn't entertain me.

"Now, before we go any further with conversation which can easily wait, I implore you to state the reason for your coming to our lands, as well as why you appear before me."

"As I am sure you know, the Wraiths continue to attack our lands. They have grown increasingly stronger, and so to put it simply, I have come here by word of the Lady Oracle of the Untamed to speak with you about sending aid to Archosaur. It is about time the Tideborn should make an on-land appearance, and there will be a meeting of Elders soon, to speak of war plans. It would bode well for you to send your lead Elder to the Council meeting. We need all the help we can get, and certainly fighting this war as separate races is not going to get us anywhere," Arcon took a moment to bow respectfully and added, "We understand the turmoil that your race has gone through and that you are still trying to rebuild your lands, and we know you have a duty first and foremost to your own people. But without everyone gathering together, there is not much we can accomplish against the Wraith's increasing forces."

The King thought a moment, then turned to the long, white-haired man on the left side of the room, who, interestingly enough, didn't appear quite Tideborn (at least, he had very Human features and colors to him, although I knew otherwise…) and looked way too young to be someone worth the King having by his side, and way too cute to be smart enough for the giant book he was holding, "What are your words on this matter, Minister Georcy?"

He eyed the three of us, then turned to the King with a small bow, "King Triton, breaking the barrier has cost us too much energy. Not to mention the Nightspikes continue their attacks in a hopeless attempt of revenge and recovery. One of our islands is still overtaken by these Wraith-born creatures, and they grow evermore aggressive. The Soulforce used by the Psychics to free us from the hell we were in for a thousand years continues to be drained by the curse. If we could find the rune, the seal, the curse-mark, and destroy it, we would be strong enough to send assistance. However, seeing as we cannot rid ourselves of this ancient magick, I must disagree with the notion of sending our men to aid the other races on the mainlands."

A scary looking Tideborn decked out in Assassin armor spoke up from the other side of the room, "I will retaliate against anyone that harms our land. However, I do not wish to get into any wars."

The King nodded, "Understood, General Chugunov," he reclaimed his sitting position and leaned forward, "Elf Arcon, I was wondering if you would agree to spend the day with me. There is much I would like to ask about these past thousand years, the outside world, and the other races. If you agree to answer my questions, I will agree to hear the words that you and the Lady Oracle have prepared for my ears, and consider your request."

Arcon bowed deeply, "I would be most graciously honored, King Triton."

The King smiled in a way which showed he still considered himself immensely superior to the Elf standing before him, but nodded amiably, "Then let us begin. If you will accompany me further inside," he swung his arm towards the almost fully concealed door behind his giant throne, "we can discuss everything in privacy. Minister Georcy," he motioned to the white-haired man again, "if you would accompany us too, please."

"Of course, King Triton," he dipped his head, tucked his book under his arm, and followed the King as he stood and started toward the back door. Arcon turned to me and Aani, the air forming little question marks around us.

"Go ahead," Aani spoke in almost a whisper, "we'll meet you back at Daela's."

"I will probably be most of the day."

I shrugged, "Like we care. Just get the job done."

The air shushed me in amusement, "Of course. See you both back at Daela's."

Aani and I watched as the trio vanished through the hidden door, then exchanged awkward glances as we realized the rest of the room was focusing their eyes on us.

"Okay, well," I offered them a little wave, "we'll be going now. Someone wanna open the portal for us, or what?"

The man who had been standing to the right of the King stepped forward, "I will. Follow me," and we followed him back to our entry point, where he opened the portal for us, and I was able to step through without hesitation.

When we stepped back out, arriving once again in the dark Temple where the Elder resided, I was surprised to see Solm sitting there, polishing a set of Sai.

He blinked in surprise at our appearance, "Back already?" his brow narrowed, "Where is Arcon?"

I rolled my eyes, "He stayed to have tea with the King. Rude, huh? We weren't even invited."

Solm laughed, "Well, guess it's just us three for the day."

"Us three?" I laughed, "Just invited yourself along there, did you?"

He shrugged, gave us his signature smile, "Well it would be rude of me not to show you around. I am your host after all."

Aani giggled, "Are there any good sights in the City?"

"Well," he stood, tucking his weapons away and folding the rag into his pocket, "I can show you the best tailors in town. I noticed you two, that Elf included, don't really have any other clothing besides what you're wearing."

"Yeah, but," I shrugged, "we don't really have any money, either."

"Hey, it's no problem," he placed a hand on either of our shoulders, "I'll treat you both."

"Oh, no, I couldn't," Aani got that puffy-cheek look that was a combination of pouting and giving someone puppy-dog eyes, "that wouldn't be fair of me to ask you to do."

I shrugged, "I have no qualms to ask you for that. So where we heading?"

Solm laughed, "Well I can see who the polite, lady-like one of the group is."

"Hey," I frowned, "Arcon doesn't like it when people call him that."

The Assassin shook his head in amusement, then slipped an arm around mine and Aani's shoulders, "Come on ladies, let's go shopping!"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I lifted a shirt against me, contemplating whether or not the size would fit.

"Oh! Xeria that's so cute!" Aani giggled, then lifted a pink, overly glittery and shiny shirt in front of herself, "How's this? Isn't it just the most adorable thing?"

My eye twitched, "It kinda hurts to look at."

Solm had been hanging back, allowing us to browse through all the top Tideborn clothing, but at this he stepped forward, "Don't you think you should go for something more conspicuous? And something you can, you know, move and fight in?"

Aani pouted, "I guess. But it's so pretty. I can't put it down."

I rolled my eyes, "It's just a shiny shirt; you'll get over it," I lifted a pair of black pants and a matching short-sleeve, "I'm set with this."

"Good, good; I see you're thinking correctly, Xeria," Solm took the items from me, "why don't you try on some good leather boots. Your pair seems to be a bit worn out. And I'll pick out some gloves and packs and maybe some sheaths for weapons. You don't have to wear them, but it'll be good to keep them on you, just in case."

I beamed, "Really? Thanks, Solm. I'll go do that." Finally, _real _clothing. Not that crap specially made for the women. I practically skipped off to find a pair of boots which fit comfortably. After a few minutes, I carried them back to Solm, who passed them to the Tailor to pack. Apparently he had talked Aani out of the pink shirt, because the Tailor was also packing a separate, similarly styled to mine, outfit for her.

"Thanks," Solm handed the man some gold coins, then jotted an address down, "how much for the delivery?"

"Oh, do not worry about it, Sire," the Tailor bowed, "I do not even like accepting your money for the outfits; I'd much rather you take them for free."

Solm's usually cheerful expression changed, falling to one of annoyance, "I will pay for them like any other customer." He slammed a few coins angrily onto the counter to pay for the delivery service, then turned on his heel and stormed off, causing me and Aani to lag behind him in awkward silence.

It went on like this for about ten minutes, and then, suddenly, Solm turned back to us with his usual flirty demeanor, "Isn't anyone going to acquire as to where we are going?"

"Um," Aani bit her lip, unsure, "where are we going, Solm?"

He laughed, "Look, I'm sorry about my outburst back there. It's just, like I said, I have a unique rank. I'm just tired of everyone treating me differently because of it."

I had a sudden flashback to my conversation with Edrow, when he had complained about being treated differently for being the Elder's son.

"And it's not like I asked for this. I'd rather be a part of the military and the army. At least then I'd be able to help people, rebuild our lands, or even assist your races in the war. I mean, I'm a part of all that, I suppose, but I can't receive legitimate rankings because of the title that I already possess," he sighed, "I'm just tired of being watched over, being treated like a kid, being given special attention. I want to leave here and do something useful, you know?"

"What exactly is your rank?" Aani asked.

Solm paused, raising his brows, "How about I don't tell you, so you don't treat me any differently."

Aani shrugged, "It's not like we'd even understand what the ranking meant. I'm sure Tideborn have different ways of going about their rankings with their Elders and whatnot."

Solm cocked a brow.

"And besides," I added, "you flatter yourself to think we actually care. I hold you in the lowest regard, Solm. For now and forever."

"Aw," he smirked, "that's so sweet."

"So where are we going?" Aani asked again.

Solm shrugged, "I thought maybe I'd take you guys to the beach south of the City."

"Oh!" Aani clapped, "The beach! That sounds fun!"

A few minutes later and we were at the City limits. All it took was a wave from Solm and the guards let us pass without any questions. And shortly after, we were running in the sand, and I was heading for the water. I stopped at its edge, pulled off my shoes, rolled up my pants, and waded in up to my knees.

Aani scurried around for a few minutes in her fox form, splashing in the frothy waves and rolling around in the warm sand, before she switched back to her Venomancer form and joined me. We sat in the sand, just close enough for our feet to be soaking, and enjoyed the warmth from the sun and the serenity of the scene.

There were some crabs and other creatures around, but they didn't bother us, merely went around minding their own business. Feeling left out, Solm plopped himself down next to us, fanning himself with a hand.

"You guys are lucky you don't have layers of Assassin gear on."

"You gotta wear that all day?" I asked.

He laughed, "If I don't, they won't take me seriously as a member of the military. They'll just send me home to daddy."

"Solm," Aani spoke up, "out of curiosity, why didn't you accompany us to speak with the King?"

He shrugged, "I just didn't feel like seeing him. Can you blame you?"

"Not really," I scrunched my nose, "he kinda scares the crap outta me."

"You and me both," he laughed.

"And," Aani piped up again, "how come you stopped Colonel Rukki from arresting us? For all you knew, we _could_ have been untrustworthy."

"To be quite honest, I mainly did it to piss Rukki off," he laughed, "we don't exactly get along. He's always trying to outdo me, but he never can." Solm managed to stretch in a way that looked utterly conceited.

"But I suppose I also believed you weren't a threat and, like I've mentioned before, I was interested in what you had to say," he smiled, "now it's my turn to ask you two a question."

"Oh? Were we taking turns?"

He playfully shoved me, "Doesn't matter. You forget I always get what I want."

Aani giggled and replied before I could make a sarcastic comment, "What do you want to ask, Solm?"

"Well, I hope it's not too inappropriate or anything, but I was just wondering," he flashed us a toothy grin, "which one of you is coupled with the Elf?"

There was a moment of stunned silence, then I broke out in laughter, "Does it seem like one of us is?"

"You tell me."

"Well it's not me. I can't stand the guy." See? Told you I didn't like the Elf. Even if he was attractive to me for some reason...

What?

I meant _un_attractive to me.

Un.

"What about you?" Solm nodded to Aani, and I looked at her wondering what, exactly, her answer would be. I mean, her and Arcon were always all flirty-flirty and interested in each other, and I hadn't put any thought into whether or not they were secretly a couple behind my back, but now the idea was floating around in my mind and it seemed like a pretty good possibility.

"Me?" Aani pointed to herself, then giggled, "No, no. Arcon and I aren't together. I'm already spoken for."

"Oh?" Solm shook his head, "That's a shame."

I ignored Solm's open flirting with the enemy, "Wait, you are? Who with?"

Aani smiled at me for a moment, "Don't you know, Xeria? Churl has bound himself to me, and that means much more then just friendship, partnership, or companionship."

"But," I was confused, "isn't that just what Barbarians do with Venomancers?"

"Bind? What?" Solm scratched his head, not knowing much about the other races since his life had been so secluded up until seven years ago.

"We're in love, Xeria," Aani looked down at her hands, blushing, a dainty smile playing on her lips, "that's why Churl and I chose each other. He courted me for a year or two before I gave in, but once I did, I fell for him."

I had to concentrate not to let my mouth drop open in surprise; Aani and Churl were in love? Wait, so Aani had no interest in Arcon? So...

"Where is Churl?" Solm asked, concerned.

Aani sighed, "He was sent to lead the Untamed army into Archosaur, to assist with the war."

"Wow, he was put in charge of that?"

Aani nodded.

"He must be a very talented, strong, and highly respected Barbarian to be given such an important quest," Solm lay his hand on Aani's, "do you worry for him?"

"I miss him," she bit her lip, "and I worry. I always worry. But the bond we have, the fact that we're bound to each other, let's me feel in my heart that he's okay. If anything were to happen to him, I would feel a part of me shatter. And I know he would feel the same if anything happened to me. For this, it's pointless for me to worry and think about it too much. I can feel it here," she pressed her hands to her chest, "that he's okay, so there's no reason for me to brood and mull over it."

Solm offered a caring smile, "I understand. You will see him again soon, I am sure, once your quest here is complete."

Aani lifted her gaze to Solm's, "I hope so. It worries me. I miss him so."

Wow. I never knew.

"How come you never told me this before?" I asked, slightly hurt, "If it was bothering you so much, maybe I could—"

"I know you'd comfort me, Xeria, and thank you," Aani rested a hand against my cheek, "but like I said before, as long as I can feel in my heart that he's still okay, there's no good to come from stressing over the thought of losing him. Besides," she forced a small giggle, trying to lighten the subject, "considering what happens every time you use magick, I'd say Churl's a lot safer then I am."

"Hey!" I frowned, but couldn't stop the laughter which soon followed, "Sadly, that's probably true."

Aani giggled with me, and Solm smiled, not quite getting the joke, but knowing enough that he shouldn't interrupt the flow of Aani cheering up.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The sun was setting by the time we left the beach, setting the water ablaze with reds, oranges, and yellows, fading the blues and greens away almost completely. Even though we had been on the shore, and palm trees were everywhere, I couldn't help but note how much the land looked like something you would only find underwater. I could see now that the Tideborn's islands had truly sunk to the bottom of the sea, took on a new form over the thousand years of being down there, and then rose to the surface again. Good thing the Psychics figured out a way to counter the curse, although from what Minister Georcy had said it seemed that there was still some sort of mark or rune remaining.

"I wonder if Arcon's already back at Daela's," Aani mused, "I bet he'll be pretty ticked if he's just been waiting for us there for a few hours."

I shrugged, "And why should we care? He ran off with the King and left us behind."

Solm laughed, "Do you hate the Elf or like the Elf, Xeria?"

I flushed, "What does that mean?"

"Solm," Daela was standing outside her house as we approached, a weird sort of expression on her face.

"What's up?"

Her eyes darted to us, "You know I couldn't refuse, right?"

His eyes narrowed, "Refuse what?"

Before she could answer the door swung open and Arcon stepped out, the air flicking at us in annoyance, "We've been waiting for you."

"Sorry," Solm spoke up before I could curse the Elf out, "I brought them to the beach after we went shopping. Speaking of which, Daela, did a package arrive here?"

"Oh, so it's yours, I was wondering," she nodded, "it's in the living room."

"Great," Solm smiled, "so what was it you were saying?"

"King Triton was interested in what I had to say," Arcon spoke before Daela could answer, "I filled him in on much of these past thousand years, and briefed him on our races. He was most interested in the words I gave him from the Lady Oracle, the requests and Sighting involving the Tideborn and the war at hand. He would like to speak with you, Aani, seeing as you too are an Oracle."

Aani flushed nervously, "Me? But I'm not really any good."

The air tried to calm her, "He only wishes to speak with you out of interest and curiosity, not to ask you to See for him."

"Oh," Aani bit her lip; clearly the King made her nervous, "Okay, sure. When does he want to talk to me?"

Arcon paused, "Well—" and turned suddenly.

Solm's eyes widened as we all followed the same path with our eyes, to the front door, where a very large Tideborn was ducking down to exit.

The Tideborn King. He had been waiting for us in Daela's house.

Looming above us, he bowed to Aani, "It would be a pleasure, Fox Oracle Aani, to speak with you. I am most curious about your race and it's talents and customs."

"O-of course."

The King's eyes found Solm, who thought that by staring at Daela—who didn't look too happy—he would go unnoticed.

"Ah, there you are," the King raised his brows in amusement, "I was wondering where you had gotten to, my Son."

_My son?_

"Your son?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well, yes," the King turned to me and Aani, "My Son; Prince Solm."

My mouth dropped open in shock.


	39. General Rukki

So…my main character, Xeria, is a Mage. And, go figure, every time I play games like PW I'm always a Mage xD I cant help it…its such an addicting class. I mean, I hate dying so easily, but I'm too damn impatient to run up to something to whack it lolol

And to make matters more obvious, I played PW with someone who was a Cleric. LOL I bet you didn't see that one coming! xP it was nice, b/c I would attack and they would just heal. Nice way of leveling…heh…

And, as if my methods of inspiration weren't obvious enough, I knew a Veno who was my best friend in real life, and an Archer who was a sister of the Cleric in real life. LOL

But other then that, these characters are in NO WAY based on the actual people. The personalities are ALL different, and so is the whole relationship/pairing/plotline/hatred toward one another/etc stuff xD they were merely inspiration for which race/class I should use. And I don't play with any of them anymore.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I was sitting outside, on a bench across from Daela's house, playing with a loose thread on my shirt. I was twirling it in frustration; Arcon and Aani were both inside, talking to King Feng Triton, and I wasn't invited because, apparently, Humans were of little interest to the King.

"Are you mad?" Solm asked from in front of me, where he was leaning against a weird, underwater-looking tree.

I let out a breath, "Of course. How do you think I feel being left to sit outside while all the _important_," I air quoted, "people get to speak with the King."

"Oh sure," Daela frowned from her spot on the bench next to me, "don't include me in that."

"Do you really wanna be included? I mean, I air-quoted the word _important._"

Solm laughed, "Xeria, I meant are you mad about me not telling you who I was."

"Oh, that," I scrunched my nose, "I don't know. Sure."

"Sure?"

"Sure."

Solm shook his head in amusement, "Look, I'm sorry. It's just, for the first time, I was able to present myself to someone who had no idea who I was," he shrugged, "I wanted to be treated like a normal person, and you three gave me that opportunity. I never asked to be a Prince, and I just get so sick of all the special treatment. I mean, look," he gestured dramatically to Daela, who raised a brow as if daring him to continue, "I have a damn _babysitter._"

"I'm not too thrilled about that either," Daela rolled her eyes, then glanced over at me, "and I made a deal with him not to tell you who he was. Forgive me."

I shrugged, "I understand."

She sighed, "I'm probably too lenient with him, but I know he hates having me there and feeling like a little kid. Plus, he's strong enough to take care of himself. It's just that, like today, if the King sees him or me without the other, it's my ass on the line. Luckily for me, he was off with you two, and somehow that calmed the King's temper. But, regardless," she raised a brow in Solm's direction, "I get what I was promised, right Solm?"

He smiled, "Of course."

"What did he promise you? Money?"

She blushed, touching the pendant hanging around her neck softly, "Something that someone my age can only understand."

I had the strange feeling it had to do with love.

I cocked a brow, "So you can get whatever you want, huh?"

"That might be the only upside," Solm kicked gently at the tree in annoyance, "I'm so sick and tired of this Prince crap. I don't want to be the damn King. I want to actually _do_ something, you know? Not just sit back and let everyone else handle it."

"But," I stood, joining him under the tree, "as King you'll be able to do a lot. You'll be the one making all the choices that will benefit everyone. You'll take care of your people and your lands, and decide what actions should be taken. You will be doing something, Solm, not just sitting back and watching."

"But that's not what I _want_ to do," I could hear the annoyance and frustration in his voice, "I know the King has an important job, but I'd rather be the one taking action. I'm not really into the politics of it all, and honestly I don't have much of an interest in dealing with _all _the problems of our lands. I've been trained my whole life by all the best. Psychics were even forced upon me in case I discovered my Soulforce one day, which I didn't. I'm a really good Assassin, Xeria, and I'm not just trying to be conceited about it. I've trained day in and day out. I wouldn't mind advising the King, but I'd like to act on the advice, not just listen and consider it, and I'd like to act on the choices that are made, not just make them and be done with it."

I bit my lip, pushing the familiarity of what Edrow had said from my mind; after all, Solm was completely different.

"Solm," Daela whispered, nodding to something behind him. He turned and I followed his gaze, to where a Tideborn Psychic was making his way towards us with two others.

"Ah, crap, I'm not in the mood for Rukki."

As if on cue, Rukki looked up from his conversation with the Assassins on either side of him, and sent a glare directly at Solm. I imagined the Prince bursting into flames from the hatred of it.

"Well, well, well," Rukki sneered as he slowed to a pause before us, "if it isn't the little Prince. Back on your leash I see," he nodded none-too-politely towards Daela, "Hello, Daela."

"Hello, Colonel Rukki," she forced in reply.

Rukki's eyes found mind and I held his gaze, trying to muster as much evil glaring power as I could, but I ended up faltering when I realized his look towards me was nothing more then curiosity.

"It will be _General_ Rukki come tomorrow night."

"Oh, that's right," Solm crossed his arms, "you have your little promotion ceremony tomorrow."

"And I'd appreciate it if you weren't there."

"Unfortunately I must attend."

"Unfortunately, indeed."

The two exchanged quiet glares for a moment, before I decided to open my big mouth.

"They're promoting you?" I asked, voice dripping with disgust, "what'd you do, pay off the King or something?"

"Excuse me?" Rukki raised his brows in my direction.

"Sorry, I just didn't realize that being a complete and utter asshole was cause for promoting someone."

Rukki blinked at me, but didn't counter. In fact, he looked genuinely insulted for a moment, but before I could be sure, he had turned back to Solm and resumed his famous look, "Tell your little girlfriend to keep her nose where it belongs."

"Aw," Solm mocked, "it's cute how you're trying to be all threatening."

Rukki shook his head, "I fear the day when you are put in charge of these lands. However, I guess your idiocy bodes well for the King; no one would try to assassinate him. Unless, of course, the Wraiths decided they wanted an _easier_ war."

Solm's stance changed as if he were about to attack Rukki, but he held himself back. The Psychic's lips curled up in a victorious smile, "Come now," he motioned to the Assassins with him, "we have much to prepare for tomorrow."

I watched him walk off all high and mighty, then stomped my foot, "That guy is such a jerk."

Solm laughed, "Yeah," but that was all he said.

Deciding to change the subject, I turned to Daela, "So, um, if you're a Psychic and all, where's your orb-y thing."

Daela chuckled, "My Soul Sphere is here, Xeria," she held her arm out, and I saw a tiny orb dangling from her bracelet, "If I needed to use it, I would simply remove and enlarge the orb."

"So," I pointed at Rukki's back in the distance, "how come he carries his like that?"

Solm shrugged, "He thinks it makes him look better."

I laughed, "I can understand that, actually."

"Oh sure, take his side."

"Shut up," I rolled my eyes, "you're the one going to his ceremony."

"Only because I have to, as Prince."

"Oh; yet another reason to hate being such."

"Exactly!" Solm threw up his hands dramatically, "It's going to be boring and crappy as hell. Actually," he eyed me for a moment, "everyone invited is allowed to bring a guest. Xeria, would you care to accompany me?"

I cocked a brow, "What?"

"Don't worry, it's not a date," he pretended to give me a disgusted look.

"Gee, thanks."

"It's just, I need someone to entertain me while I'm there. She's going," he jerked his thumb at Daela, who scowled, "but she's no fun. And I have a pretty good time laughing at you at your own expense, so…" he shrugged.

"Wow, what a romantic offer," I crossed my arms, "maybe I decline."

"Oh? You are declining a Prince?"

"Guess you don't always get what you want, huh?"

He laughed, "Believe me, Xeria, if I asked any other girl to accompany me, they would be thrilled. Hell, girls are all over me all the damn time."

"Yeah, thanks for sharing."

"I just mean it annoys me. They're always throwing themselves at me and stuff. I actually wish they wouldn't," although he sounded genuine, his conceited smile made me wonder otherwise, "I can get anyone I want, but it's not because they like me for me. They just want to be with the Prince, you know?"

"Ah; now I understand the reason why you're asking me."

"And?"

"And it's a lot less flattering then other reasons."

Solm laughed, "Come on."

"Okay, okay," I pretended to think a moment, "will there be food?"

"All you can eat."

"Oh, good. Okay, I'm in."

"Is that all it took? Food?"

I shrugged, "What can I say? I love food."

Solm laughed, but before he could reply I heard the door swing open behind me, and saw his expression harden.

"Come, my son," I turned to see the King stepping out from Daela's house, and tried not to laugh at how comical the situation looked. I mean, the man was friggin' huge and he hadda like, squeeze out of some tiny little wooden door.

"You are done, father?"

"Yes, for tonight. It is getting late and I still have much to discuss with Assassin General Chugunov. Oh, as well as some loose ends to tie up before Colonel Rukki's promotion ceremony tomorrow," he turned to Arcon, "would you wish to attend, Winged Elf Arcon? You are, after all, a much honored guest. My son and I, as well as Daela, of course," he dipped his head towards her, "will be there to honor him. He will officially be the highest ranking Psychic in our lands."

Arcon nodded respectfully, "I would be honored to attend, King Triton."

"Good, good. Feel free to bring along a guest," his eyes hovered over Aani, who he was clearly wanting to talk to some more. Or maybe just stare at. Yeah, probably just stare at.

"Thank you, King Triton, I will."

"Very good, Elf Arcon," he gave a pleased smile, then turned to Solm, "Let us return now."

And suddenly, causing me to almost jump up in fear, Assassins dropped down from the trees or roof or wherever the hell they had been, landing silently on their feet in crouched bows.

At first I had thought they were attacking, and my hand had immediately found the Blood Rose at my belt, but then I noticed the insignia on their armor and weaponry, and it dawned on me that they were the King's personal guard.

Daela bowed her head as the precession passed, the Assassins walking three along either side of the King, with two bringing up the rear. We remained outside Daela's house until the King was far enough away that it wouldn't be rude to turn our backs in his presence, then Daela turned to Arcon, "You are attending the ceremony tomorrow, Elf Arcon?"

"Yes, I am honored to have been invited."

Daela nodded, "Well, you must need a proper outfit. I can find something for you in the morning if you'd like."

"I would appreciate that very much, although I do not want you to go through any trouble. If you point me toward a tailor, I can accomplish this myself."

"Nonsense," Daela smiled kindly, "Xeria already mentioned that you three don't have much money on you. It's fine, Arcon, I'll just sign the costs over to Solm."

I laughed, "In that case, pick me up some more stuff, okay?"

The air flicked at me, "Xeria, do not be rude."

Yeah, yeah.

"I have no qualms with allowing either of you," she motioned to me and Aani, "to borrow some clothing, if you wish. Depending on, Elf Arcon, who you will be bringing?"

The air seemed to pause in deliberation, then, much to my surprise, Arcon turned to me, "Would you like to accompany me tomorrow, Xeria?"

"What? Me? Huh?"

Arcon nodded, his eyes amused, "If you wish to, that is."

What the hell was going on here? Was Arcon asking me to the ceremony? Like, a date? Or just because, or just because—well I don't know but Arcon was asking me to go with him someplace. Which didn't seem like him.

Gasp!

Arcon must have been taken over by some sort of weird virus which makes you suddenly kind to everyone that you hate!

"Xeria?" the Elf raised his brows, and I blushed, realizing I hadn't given him an answer.

Then I spotted Daela smiling coyly at me from my side, and I remembered that Solm had already asked me, and I had agreed.

Well, that oughta piss the Elf off a bit.

"Actually Arcon, Solm already asked me to go with him. And I agreed. But thanks for the offer." I threw in a little victorious smirk just for effect.

"Solm asked you?" the air froze.

"Ooh!" Aani giggled, "Look who's got a date with the Prince!"

"It's not a date."

"Sure, sure," Aani pressed her hands to her cheeks, "look who's got a _not_ date with the Prince!"

I rolled my eyes in annoyance, "Aani, it's not a date."

"It's two people going to the same place together to eat food and celebrate. That sounds date-ish to me!"

"Aani, it's _not _a—oh, forget it."

I turned back to Arcon, who was staring at me in silence, and then, "Enjoy your date, Xeria."

"Oh, shut up."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Daela had fitted me with a black, casual sort of dress, since I refused to wear much of anything else, which cut off just above my knees and only stayed on thanks to thin shoulder straps. Her shoes were slightly big on me, but she refused to let me wear my leather boots, so I had jammed some cloth behind my heels to keep me from sliding all over the place.

Aani, who ended up being Arcon's guest, wore a dress which was longer and more low cut then mine, although that might have just been because she was trying to squeeze her large breasts into an outfit which was fit for Daela's slim figure. Her dress was a color somewhere between blue and purple and, as much as I hated to admit it, looked really, really good on her. She had originally bitched and moaned about wanting something pink, but Daela just laughed it off and told her she wouldn't want to stand out too much.

Unfortunately, a Winged Elf, Venomancer, and Human were pretty stand-outish already. Eyes continued to hover on us the second we stepped foot in the large, similarly styled to the palace, building, on the outskirts of the City. Needless to say, my showing up with the Prince, arm in his, didn't do much to hinder those bitchy stares that continued to assault me from across the room.

The ceremony was as most ceremonies go, at least, I'm assuming. I didn't really listen much, to be honest. The King got up, said some stuff, then the Elder got up, said some stuff, then a Priest took the stand, said some stuff, then some other high ranking Tideborn officials got up and, you guessed it, said some stuff, and finally Rukki took the stage, repeated the oath, swore himself to the King and the Tideborn, blah blah blah, and was approached by the King, who finished up the ceremony, and introduced him as General Rukki.

Then we all stood and skipped off to the banquet hall. Tra-la-la.

It was awkward here too, go figure, since we were still being stared at. We sat at a table too close to the King, the Elder, the Priest, two other Generals, and the newly promoted Rukki, for comfort. Questioning eyes were upon us, curious eyes, suspicious eyes, and, yup, jealous eyes. Damn there were a lot of jealous eyes. I swear almost every girl was glaring at me, and if they weren't, that was because they were too busy undressing Rukki with their eyes (I don't blame them, I mean, if I ignored the part about him being an asshole, he was actually really attractive and had a damn nice build), or batting their lashes in Arcon's direction. Which pretty much pissed me off.

Not because I cared. Just because this wasn't the time or the place.

Yeah.

The table I sat at was comprised of me, Solm, Aani and Arcon, Daela and two others whose names I didn't bother to remember. I could see them struggling with whether or not they should ask Aani and Arcon about their races, or question the reasoning behind the Prince bringing a lowly Human along tonight.

"When will there be food?"

Solm laughed, "Is that all you can think about? Relax Xeria, they will start to lay out a spread soon."

"Lay out a spread? Are they gonna lay it on my plate, I hope?"

"It's a banquet. Buffet-style."

"Never heard of it." Yeah, sorry Solm, but I was raised on leftover slices of bread and rabbits that got too close for their own safety.

"Think of it as, all you can eat. And you have a lot of choices."

I licked my lips, "Mm, that sounds wonderful."

"A dream come true," Arcon added mockingly. What the hell? Stop eavesdropping you damn eavesdropping Elf!

"Arcon," Aani pouted, "will you dance with me until the food comes?"

Arcon's gaze flicked to the center of the room, where couples were gliding around the dance floor in time to the music a band in the corner was playing.

"I do not dance."

"Ugh, come _on._"

I laughed at Aani's failed attempts, then froze in fear as Solm asked, "Would _you_ care to dance, Xeria?"

I bit my lip; I had no idea how to dance. I'd say there was a 100% chance I'd end up tripping over my own feet. But, catching Arcon's eyes and feeling the way the air had frozen in curiosity and question, I couldn't resist.

"Yeah," I smiled, "let's go."

"Cool," Solm took my hand and dragged me onto the dance floor, "you have no idea what you're doing, do you?"

I frowned, "Hey, I didn't even _try_ yet; how would you know?"

Solm laughed, "I just figured you didn't have many parties to attend back at home."

"Well, uh," I blushed as he pulled me closer to him, "no, not really."

"Just relax, Xeria, I'll lead you."

I noticed Arcon nod to Aani, having given in, and follow her onto the other end of the dance floor. My eyes met his and I tried not to laugh at the small breeze of anguished air that brushed across my arm.

"I've never seen instruments like that," I motioned towards the band, playing their shell-like...whatever they were.

"To each race his own, right?"

"I suppose."

"Relax, Xeria, I cannot lead you if you are too stiff."

"Ugh, sorry, I have no clue what I'm doing."

My eyes hovered on Daela sitting, now alone, at the table where we left her.

"Won't she dance with anyone?"

Solm followed my gaze, "I don't think so. She may dance with me later, if I ask."

"Will you?"

"Of course," he smiled at me, "I don't want her to feel left out."

"Why won't she dance otherwise?"

Solm sighed, "She's in love. And she won't give herself to any other, even in the slightest means."

I furrowed my brow, "And when you say that, what exactly do you mean?"

"Her husband died thirty years ago, Xeria. Fighting the Wraiths and Nightspikes which infiltrated our lands. He was a highly respectable man, very brave, and very strong."

"Did he," I watched as she played with the pendant around her neck, "did he give her that necklace?"

"Yeah."

I looked at Solm, not wanting to sound nosy, but asked, "What did you promise to do for her?"

He was silent a moment, as if deciding whether he should answer, "Don't let her know I told you."

"Of course."

"It hurts her to think back on it; they were just married, so newly in love. She was pregnant when he got called off to lead a fight on a separate island; the one which we raised but have not yet claimed our own again. The third remaining Tideborn island."

I nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"Two months later she got the news that everyone in that squadron had been killed. This was back when my grandfather was King. He had no time to go through the ceremonies which honor men who fought for us, and pay their families for their deeds. Daela's husband was supposed to be promoted as well, upon his return. But the King wouldn't take time for that. He left the bodies there and moved on, as though they merely never existed," Solm moved the placement of my hand on his arm into the correct position, "When my father became King, these issues were already forgotten. Daela had lost her husband, didn't receive her dues, didn't receive the honor she deserved. She couldn't pay for food; Tideborn women didn't have jobs at this point in our time, Xeria, because they weren't needed. Food, weapons, armor, potions, and fighters. These were the only jobs, and not everyone could do them. The only way most women received money was from dues given to them for their husbands or lovers fighting in the war.

Her child, a baby girl, developed an infection, and Daela couldn't afford the medicine. She has moved on from the death of her husband, and the death of her child, but isn't complete. Can you understand, Xeria? She does not wish for the money now, but merely the honor her husband deserved. She wants him to be recognized, because she feels that without her child, there is nothing to represent him and his efforts. All that remains from his memory is the pendant he gave her; he wore a matching one, she told me. A set of two pendants, one as lost as the body on which it sits. And when the two are brought together, they fit into one piece."

I didn't know what to say.

"I will stop here, Xeria. This is not my story, after all."

"I understand."

He smiled gently at me, "Do not let it depress you. I have promised Daela that her husband will get the honor he deserves."

"Really?" my brows shot up, "You can make that happen?"

He nodded, "If not by my father's hand, then by my own. But I will explain the situation to father, and hopefully he can understand. He knows Daela has been like a mother to me for the last few years, and I'm sure he would be willing to repay her."

"Like a mother to you?" I hadn't thought about where the Queen was.

"Yes," he smiled solemnly, "my own died in childbirth."

"Oh," I bit my lip, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he shrugged the sadness off, "I never got to meet her, so it's not as painful as what others have gone through."

I noticed his eyes flick over to Rukki, looking proud and conceited and victorious in his ceremonial robes, his Soul Sphere minimized onto a bracelet.

"Did he lose his mother too?"

Solm was silent.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to pry. I just figured since he's such an asshole you wouldn't mind sharing."

Solm laughed, "He's an asshole mainly to me and to anyone near to me. I mean, sure he's a bit cocky and full of himself, but he is highly ranked and respected so I don't blame him."

"So you're on his side now?"

"He has every reason to hate me, Xeria," Solm sped up our movements as the music changed, "After all, he was supposed to be the next King."

I almost tripped over my feet from that, "What do you mean?"

Solm pulled me closer again, and I tried to let my hair cover my face as I blushed, and pretended that I didn't purposefully dart my eyes over to Arcon to see if he was watching, which he was.

"He is my cousin," Solm spoke, bringing me back to our conversation, "My uncle, Rukki's father, was the older between him and my father, and therefore inherited the throne when our grandfather passed away."

"So, _Rukki_ was the Prince? What happened?"

Solm sighed, still maintaining his slightly conceited smile, which I was starting to think never truly left his face, "Seven years ago the Psychics figured out a way to break through the curse enough that we could rise to the surface. Granted, there is still much repressing our Soulforce, and much keeping us from reclaiming our third island, but they managed to bring us to the surface, which was a miracle in itself."

I remembered Minister Georcy's words in the King's chamber; the curse was still out there somewhere, some sort of a mark or rune or whatnot, that was suppressing the Tideborn's true strength and abilities.

"Our Chief Elder had been originally sacrificed to begin the magick which cursed us, and therefore we needed a sort of sacrifice to break out. The Psychics claimed that if they could find a man to transfer the sacrifice's power into, they would be able to use him as a sort of channel to break through the barrier. My father was not always an Assassin, Xeria, he used to be a Psychic, like his brother, and like Rukki. He was used as the channel to break through the barrier, which is why his Psychic abilities were sacrificed, along with the others inside of him."

"The others?" I scrunched my nose, then jerked as I almost slipped out of Daela's shoes. Luckily, Solm caught me with a light laugh.

"Maybe we should sit now."

"Um, yeah," I bit my lip, making my way, hand in his, back to our table. I could almost feel Arcon's eyes following me, and as I glanced over at him, he dipped Aani gracefully backwards, to the applause from some watching Tideborn.

"Ever wonder why my father is so big, Xeria?"

I laughed, "I didn't give it much thought, but it is odd. I figured it was just a Tideborn thing."

Solm laughed, "Not at all, not at all. It is because at one point, he had inside of him the power of three."

"Three?"

"Yes," he pulled my chair out for me and I sat, "The elder of the two brothers, Rukki's father, gave himself and his powers as the sacrifice, and channeled them into my father."

"Why? I mean, he was the older brother so shouldn't _he_ have been the channel, not the sacrifice?"

Solm nodded, "Exactly. But he refused. He cared for his little brother and wanted him to take over the lands. His wife agreed as well, because the power of two sacrifices would be better then one, and it was more important to save their people then to save themselves. It was, honestly, a very noble and brave act on both their parts," Solm glanced at Daela, as if wondering whether or not she would silence him, but she allowed him to continue, and sipped from the glass in front of her, "The power from both of Rukki's parents is what caused my father to become so large, as funny as that may sound. And, as you have figured out, the magick worked, my father was the channel, Rukki's parents were sacrificed, and my father became King."

"What did Rukki do?"

"He was heartbroken, naturally. He thought it was unfair that, as a Psychic who discovered his Soulforce at the young age of six, he wasn't asked to help, or to give up himself in place of his mother. No one had informed him of what would happen, but I was not informed either, and I do not even think the higher ranking members of our lands had any clue about the sacrifice it would take for the Psychic's magick to work."

"So he's mad that his father and mother had to die, while your father got to live?"

Solm nodded, "Not to mention that Rukki should have been the King after his father passed away, but he was too young to assume the throne. A Tideborn must be twenty in order to take over as King, and, sadly, Rukki was only nineteen. Which meant the power to the throne was relinquished to my father, and the title of Prince—"

"Well that explains it. No wonder he hates your guts."

"Yeah," he shot a look at Rukki, "I became royalty, and he was just pushed aside."

There were loud cheers and applause from across the room, and Solm and I craned our necks to see what it was. Turns out, it was Aani and Arcon showing off their moves.

My mouth almost dropped open though; they were amazing! Aani was twirling and being lifted and being dipped in the most graceful ways, as if Arcon was liquid when he moved them. And she herself looked almost as though her feet slid across the floor like on ice. I furrowed my brow in a sort of jealousy, and pouted. Damn showoffs.

I mean, I guess I should have known Arcon would be able to dance, seeing as his race is all noble and Elf-y and he's had, like, hundreds of years to perfect it. But I hadn't actually given it any thought. And as for Aani, well, my only comment would be that it was typical for a flirt like her to know how to dance. Feh. She better not have forgotten about her so-called love, Churl.

"They're really good," Solm pointed out.

"Yeah, whatever," I tried to change the subject back, "so Rukki is, what, twenty-six? Like a year older then you?"

"Oh, very good Xeria," Solm clapped mockingly, "I see you know math."

I rolled my eyes and played along, "Well I hadda count off nineteen plus seven on my fingers, which was confusing because I couldn't decide whether thumbs should count as fingers, but I got it after a few tries."

Daela laughed from next to us, "You two are ridiculous. And start wrapping this story up, Solm, the food will be out soon."

"Oh, just what Xeria's been looking forward to."

"You bet."

"Well," he shrugged, "I think that about covers it. You can understand Rukki's hatred towards me and my father, and why he acts the way he does. I mean, to discover your Soulforce at only six years old is amazing, so it was obvious he'd turn out to be a strong-ass Psychic. But not being able to try and help break through the barrier, or maybe prevent his parents' deaths seven years ago, it took its toll on him. He made it his new life's goal, now that being King wasn't on the table, to become the top Psychic in our lands. And, well," he gestured towards him, "he is. And for that I have to admire him."

I nodded, "You impress me, Solm. Your hatred for him isn't truly existent, is it?"

"I'm going to ignore that on account of not wanting to answer. Rukki and I hate each other; it's what we do."

"Right."

He flashed his sexy, toothy smile my way, "How about one more dance before we eat? I can see them starting to bring the food out now."

"I suppose. It'll take my mind off of being hungry."

Solm yanked me up by my hand, a bit stronger then he should have, although I'm sure that was on purpose, and dragged me back onto the dance floor, past Arcon and Aani who were now making their way back to their seats.

The music was a bit faster then I was comfortable with, and I knew I didn't look as good as Aani or Arcon, or Solm, or even that weird Tideborn girl over there who kept doing this odd, jerky move that made me think she was actually having a seizure, but I figured I was with the Prince and therefore I could look as crappy as I wanted.

I let Solm lead me and tried to relax and have fun, and tried to pretend that Arcon wasn't watching me, and that a hundred other girls weren't watching me, chanting and wishing under their breaths that I'd end up breaking my ankle. I could hear the music slowing and the song coming to an end and I thought, I really thought, I was off the hook and that the whole thing had gone smoothly, until I saw Her again.

There, staring at me from across the dance floor, was the same lady in white I had seen over the Forbidden Sea, with the hair and skin so pale it almost blended in completely with her outfit. Her feathered wings, so different from those of the Elves, were folded elegantly behind her back, and her fierce, almost glowing eyes, were focused directly on me.

"Solm," I grabbed at his collar, staring intently at the woman on the other side of the room.

"What is it?" he followed my gaze, but a few people in the crowd passed in front of us, making their way back to the tables to eat, and when they had moved, the lady in white was, once again, gone.


	40. Feng Triton's Quest

I'm sorry this chapter is so short again. Well, actually it comes out as 10 pages in Word, but it reads really fast…I think Word is lying to me…

Anyways I want to apologize for not updating sooner. I know I was on a roll with updates and this one took more then a week. Basically my depression kicked back in again, and every time I wanted to come update, I ended up crying in a ball on my living room floor…lol pathetic much…I'm doing slightly better, but not really, so it was a bit of a struggle to get this chapter out, and I want to apologize if my writing is a bit crappy. When I'm in a better mood again I'll try to look it over and make it sound more like usual if it needs it (without changing events or anything). So please bear with me…

I also wanna say I love when people PM me and say "omg please make this happen!" and stuff. It's fun. I mean, honestly I've already planned it so your request probably won't happen (lol sorry) but I do take it into account and it spurs other ideas of mine, so feel free to keep it coming.

STALKAGE…

One more thing…finally got a tumblr. Anyone want to stalk me? I'll stalk you back. I can't post links here but it's called (and I'll Caps it for effect): ShutYourMouthAndWalkAway

Yes, so, stalk me there. And feel free to stalk me on DeviantArt as well, under BlckMagick (lol yes there's a 'C' in that o.O)

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Xeria, are you sure you don't want to tell Arcon and Aani about this? I mean, you just said they were with you last time you saw this lady."

"I'm sure," I shot a look back to the table, keeping my voice low for fear of Arcon's good hearing, "Arcon didn't believe me; he told me I was hallucinating or something. And Aani was in her fox form so I don't know what she was thinking, but she didn't ask about it later or anything."

Solm's expression was one of concern, "Xeria, from what you described of her, she isn't anyone I know or have heard of. She's not a Tideborn and she's definitely not from this City or the rest our islands. And you said yourself she's definitely not an Elf or a member of the Untamed, and there's no way she's Human. I don't think this is something to ignore. Maybe you _did_ imagine her, and if so, we should figure out why. And if you _didn't_ imagine her, then we have bigger issues to address. Like, why are you the only one who's ever seen her, why is she here, and is she a threat? You can't expect me not to try and take action to protect my people."

"Ugh, Solm, I know," I rolled my eyes, gesturing with my hands as I spoke, "but, look, we don't have anything to work with or any idea where to start addressing the issues you brought up. If we mention it to Arcon he's just going to tell you I'm all stressed out and my imagination has run wild, or some crap like that. And by the time this dinner stuff is over it's going to be all dark out and—"

"Okay, okay, stop," Solm grabbed my hands with a sly smile, "you're rambling. Just take a breath. Let's go back to the table, have a nice dinner, forget all about this White stalker Lady, and I'll address it tomorrow."

"How?"

He shrugged, "I'll just snoop around the City a bit, see if anyone's noticed her, maybe stop by what remains of our library and see if there are any scrolls speaking of someone like this. I can mention it to the Elder too, see if he knows anything."

I smiled sheepishly, "Thanks, Solm."

He gave one of his 'it's no problem because I'm the Prince and I get whatever the hell I want' shrugs, "Come on; let's go eat."

Arcon and Aani eyed us suspiciously when we took our seats again, but I ignored them and watched the food being brought out. We ate for the next two hours, or at least, I did. Arcon and Aani had like five bites before they were full, but somehow my stomach was a black-hole and there wasn't enough food in the place to fill me. Aani giggled at my enthusiasm, Solm poked fun at me whenever the food missed my mouth, Daela kept piling even more Tideborn snacks onto my plate, and Arcon seemed to shake his head as if displeased at the amount (and the meat) I was eating.

All-in-all, I had a good time eating; Solm didn't press me to dance anymore (but I did notice him keeping his eyes open for the Lady in White), he didn't say anything to Arcon that I didn't want him too, and I didn't have to interact with anyone else besides those at my table, which made me happy since I had a tendency not to like interacting with others.

Daela escorted us back to her place afterwards, leaving Solm to follow his father home, and we reclaimed our positions in her living room for what I thought would be a long night's sleep.

Unfortunately Daela was prodding me awake way too early the next morning.

Well, I mean, it was already light out and everything, so technically I guess it wasn't that early, but I seriously wanted to catch up on my beauty sleep (Pan Gu knows I need it).

"Xeria, hurry up," Arcon chided me as I packed the few items I had; Daela had given each of us a bigger bag to work with since we had picked up some new clothing and gear, but it was still a bit tight. The weirdest part was that I could swear I didn't even own anything, but somehow my pack weighed a crapload.

"Ugh, do _you_ want to pack this for me?"

"Hardly," Arcon crossed his arms, "don't forget the Rose."

I rolled my eyes, "It's already attached here," I pat the side of my belt, "and honestly, Lanya's belt really does come in handy."

"I wonder what the King wants to see us for," Aani scrunched her nose, "he's summoning us pretty early, and he didn't mention anything last night."

I bit my lip; did this have anything to do with Solm investigating the Lady in White? I mean, he had to have woken up really early to get started, and it seemed impossible that he'd have found some clues so quickly...

"I don't know what to tell you," Daela shrugged, "I wasn't informed of the reasoning. General Chugunov dropped by and told me to bring you to the King as fast as possible. Then he headed off in a rush, as if something was happening."

I exchanged glances with Aani.

"Are there problems? I hope we haven't brought issues down upon your lands from coming here."

Daela shook her head, "No, I doubt you three have anything to do with it. Our people accepted the fact that you're here, and they don't fear you or dislike you or anything."

"There could be other reasons," I muttered under my breath. After all, I was wanted for murder, Arcon was wanted for being a traitor, and Aani was wanted for aiding us in the whole thing.

Oops, sorry Tideborn, but now you're probably all wanted for harboring fugitives or something.

"Come on, come on," Daela clapped her hands together, "let's hurry up a bit. The King doesn't like to be kept waiting, and this seemed a tad important. You guys all set?"

"Yeah, I'm ready," I swung the pack over my back and joined Aani and Arcon at the door.

"Alright then, let's go."

We followed Daela along the same path Solm had led us, past the interesting jagged architecture and the fountains, over to the Elder's temple, and through the sparkling portal which he opened for us. Daela bid us farewell before we stepped through, and we emerged on the other side alone, left to approach the throne room on our own, the giant doors once again swinging open without us having to do anything.

The King sat on his throne the same as last time, with the priest-looking man to his right, and Minister Georcy standing a little closer to us, as if to greet us, but I knew better from his expression. There was no one else with us this time, no other aids of the King or high ranking officials or Generals.

"You summoned us, King Feng Triton?" Arcon bowed politely, and I tried to follow his and Aani's lead, although I ended up looking more like I was having a stomach cramp then bowing.

The King stood, because, apparently, he wasn't towering over us enough from his throne, "I have taken your words and requests into account, Elf Arcon. I have decided to send whatever men I can spare from my army to Archosaur, to assist in this war. You were correct, in that the four races are stronger as a whole, then they are separate. However, my allegiance still comes first and foremost to my own people."

"As it should," Arcon dipped his head.

"I have also considered your request that I send my top Elder to the meeting that will be called, in order to discuss future actions. I have decided to take such an action; our Elder and the Seal of Water will be there."

"Thank you, King Triton," the air swirled in appreciation, "it will be great news to the other races when they hear of your assistance."

"Not so fast, Elf Arcon," the King raised his hand to silence him, "I do require something from you, first."

"My King?"

"I have a quest for the three of you," his eyes traced a path from Arcon to Aani to me, then back to the Elf, "once you complete it, I will send General Chugunov with an army to Archosaur. Right now he is gathering forces, whomever we can spare, of Assassins and Psychics. Our Psychic numbers are still low, due to the blockage of our Soulforce, but I believe we have found a solution to that. And it is this very thing which leads to my request."

Minister Georcy stepped forward, "General Rukki and myself have been working hard to find what curse or rune could possibly exist which still keeps a lock on our Soulforce. We looked into all the ancient scrolls which survived, did much research into the spell our Elders used those thousand years ago, and finally stumbled upon something," he shifted through the book in his hands, then pulled out an old map, "we believe, such as the Chief Elder was a sacrifice to begin the magick, he is the key to completely ridding ourselves of this curse. General Rukki searched for the feel of the late Chief Elder's Soulforce, and was finally able to sense a small amount of it. This backed up our idea that the Chief Elder from that time is the key."

"Can you maybe get on with it?" I rolled my eyes; as if we cared about the magick and whatnot involved in discovering this, or why doing something or another would unlock the block on their Soulforce. We were here for a quest, weren't we?

Although, I admit I was probably out of line, considering the way the King looked me over and Minister Georcy scowled in reply.

"Fine," he spoke through grit teeth.

Damn, I really did have a knack for pissing people off.

"We believe that the Chief Elder _is, _in fact, the curse-mark. Figuring where his location was at the time," he held the map up, tucked his book under his arm, and set a finger on the third island. Well, I at least knew it to be the third island. The Tideborn had only raised three, so it wasn't hard to keep track. The thing which kind of shocked me though, was how many _other _islands there were on the map. Tideborn lands used to be huge; there had to be at least twenty or more, and they were probably well populated at the time, too.

"This is where he died," his shook his head to clear the white hair from his eyes, "somewhere along the valley on Shattered Cloud Island. If we can go there and find his death-spot, we can reverse this curse."

"How?"

Arcon's eyes flicked to my face, the air very clearly telling me to keep quiet.

Minister Georcy furrowed his brows, "That, we are not sure of." He folded the map up and tucked it gently between the pages in his book.

"This is where you three come in," the King nodded to Georcy, who stepped back into his place, "I need you to go to Shattered Cloud Island, locate the curse-mark left behind by our Chief Elder, and destroy it."

I almost opened my mouth to ask how in the _hell_ we were supposed to do that, but caught myself.

"King Triton," Arcon stepped politely forward, "While traveling to the island poses no problems for us, aren't there still many Wraiths and Night-Spikes occupying those lands? That is why you consider that island uninhabitable, is it not?"

"You speak truth, Elf Arcon, however we do not have much of a choice. I was hoping your Cleric ability to help ward off creatures would be of use, and I believe Venomancer Aani may be able to See if any troubles are ahead of you, as well as try to locate where the curse-mark might be. Minister Georcy and General Rukki have spoken to me about the appearance of the curse-mark, and while they are not sure what it will look like, they are confident in that it will be obvious."

"It won't be hidden," Minister Georcy spoke up, "because the spell was done on a simple alter. There may be some natural growth around the area which makes it less noticeable, but the mark itself should be obvious enough."

The King nodded, then decided to take his seat again, "I will send a Psychic with you, of course, to help follow the trace of our past Chief Elder's Soulforce, but I do not believe he will be able to unlock the curse on his own. This is why I wish to also send the Human Mage," he gestured towards me, and I noticed how I was the only one who wasn't actually named, "the magick cast back then dealt with the five elemental forces, and our Psychics only possess the slight ability to call upon water and earth. They don't deal with the element of fire, or offensive magick as much as you do, Mage,—"

"Xeria."

"—as their magick is different then your own. The spell which our Elders used was left behind by the Gods, who share the magick type that runs through the veins of Elves and Mages. You must accept that the true Tideborn magick is Soulforce, regardless of whether or not that makes sense to you, _Xeria._"

Well, at least he said my name.

"So we're just supposed to figure out how to break the curse once we get there?"

The air tried to silence me, probably forgetting that it wasn't actually solid.

"My Healing abilities may be able to play a part," Arcon nodded towards Aani, "and you may pick up on something once we get there."

I scrunched my nose, "You mean we're agreeing to this?" At least this time I whispered so only Arcon and Aani could hear. Although, it was pretty quiet in the room so I wouldn't doubt Minister Georcy also picked up on my words.

"There is no choice, Xeria, we need their alliance in this war. And they need our help to reclaim their Soulforce," Arcon stepped forward, bowing to the King, "I accept your quest, King Feng Triton."

Aani took a shaky step forward after him, bowing as well, "As do I, King Triton."

I stood there stupidly for a moment, debating whether or not this quest was actually insane, or if it was just me who noticed that we had nothing to go on, then decided I didn't really have a choice. I stepped forward and added my awkward, failed bow to the mix, "I accept too," then, as the air tapped me, I added, "King Triton."

The King probably hated me. And probably thought Solm was insane for bringing me to the party last night.

Oh well.

"I'm glad you all accept," Triton stood to his full height again, causing Aani to twitch a bit from nerves, then swung his hand towards the door behind him, "I have assigned General Rukki to accompany you on your quest."

Oh hell no.

The door slid open and the light-purple Psychic stepped through, long robes flowing gracefully around him, black hair shining...okay, well, the description wasn't important. Yeah, he was pretty gorgeous, but I might as well have said, 'the asshole stepped into the room.'

The door slid open and the asshole stepped into the room.

There we go.

I pretty much glared at Rukki the entire time the King was talking, explaining to us what we should do, how we were to work with Rukki, what Rukki and Minister Georcy had discovered about the whole Chief Elder death thing, blah blah blah, what our supplies were, what path we'd fly to the third island, what to expect from the creatures there, that once we got to the third island we'd probably have to walk because we'd be too noticeable in the air, and how Rukki and Arcon would be setting up barriers and whatnot, etc etc etc.

The only thing I really heard was when we were leaving.

That moment.

"What about Daela and Solm?" I asked to nobody in particular.

Rukki answered snobbishly, "They're not worthy to be assigned this task. They do not possess the skill level."

I ignored him and turned to Arcon and Aani, "Don't we get to say goodbye?"

"Xeria, we should get a start now, so we can land on the island before dark. The sooner we complete this quest, the sooner aid arrives at Archosaur."

"I will tell Daela and my son goodbye for you," the King smiled thinly, "and I wish you much luck. Our race is counting on this, General Rukki; do not fail me."

"I will not fail you, my King."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The crappiest part about this quest, besides the quest itself, was that I was stuck flying with Arcon. I mean, I suppose it was better then having to let Rukki touch me, but it was seriously annoying. At least Aani had popped into her fox form so Rukki wouldn't have to touch her as much.

Well, she claimed the reason was because Rukki wanted his Soul Sphere out and ready at all times, but I personally believe that was an excuse.

Yeah. An excuse.

Anyways, I was stuck with the Elf for a few hours as we flew over the Sea between the City's island and the Shattered Cloud Island. It was actually pretty damn awkward too, because I had nothing nice to say with Rukki there, Aani couldn't speak in her fox form, Arcon was as silent as always, and Rukki hated our guts about five times more then we hated his.

It was just as the sun was setting that we finally touched down on the edge of the island, choosing a spot based on Arcon and Rukki's abilities to sense for creatures or whatever the hell it was. Once we landed, Cleric and Psychic headed off to set up some barriers and stuff around our borders, also checking out whether or not our location seemed to be safe. Aani and I set up a crappy camp made from a few blankets and such, and lit a fire, which we used spark rocks for, as opposed to letting me attempt creating flame from nothing. As it was, we were trying to keep hidden from what was out there; the last thing we needed was me accidentally setting off a jet of flame like a locator flare.

"Dinner," Rukki held a dead rabbit in the air as he returned to camp with Arcon, who stared at the meat as if insulted by it.

"The poor bunny," Aani pouted.

"Relax, it was already dead," he tossed it to me, "deal with this, Mage."

"What? Why me?"

He shrugged one shoulder, "I'm keeping motion barriers up for a while, to make sure everything is safe. I need to be paying attention or else I'll miss it if something touches one. Plus, you're a woman."

"What!" I jumped to my feet.

"Xeria," Aani grabbed me by the forearm and pulled me back down, "calm down. Here, gimme the bunny, I'll do it."

Rukki plopped himself down on a pile of blankets, leaning back on his elbows in such a relaxed position that it felt like he was lying about putting effort into those barriers.

Aani got to work on the rabbit, which surprised me seeing as I didn't think she knew how to do anything involving something dead, and Arcon started sorting through his pack, probably because he wanted to pretend like he had something to do.

As for me, I stared at Rukki trying to make him feel awkward. Unfortunately, he just stared back, and I started feeling awkward instead.

Crap. Backfire.

"Why are you staring at me, Xeria? Do I interest you?"

"Not at all. In fact, assholes bore me."

The corner of his mouth twitched in a smirk, "So immature; just like Solm."

"Why you gotta bring Solm into this?"

He chuckled, "You and he have much in common. Therefore my hatred for him has spread to you."

"Oh please," I rolled my eyes, "you're just jealous of him."

"Oh? I'm jealous?" he laughed, "I highly doubt that, considering I am now the highest ranking Tideborn Psychic."

I shrugged a shoulder, "Sure, sure. But he's the Prince and you're not."

"Xeria," Arcon spoke without looking up from his pack.

"Many Tideborn are not the Prince, and they are also not the top Psychic. Yet you do not accuse them of being jealous."

I shrugged a shoulder, "Their situation is different then yours."

"Oh?" he raised a brow, "So Solm has filled you in on my past, has he?"

"You came up. Sorta like undercooked meat when it disturbs your stomach."

I heard Aani stifle a laugh as she dealt with the rabbit.

"Well aren't we witty," Rukki sat forward, resting his elbows on his knees, "I would watch your mouth if I were you, Mage. Your Elf friend here has the right idea, as does she," he nodded towards Aani, "After all, you wouldn't want your mind and its perceptions to be messed with, temporarily _or_ permanently, would you? I believe it would be quite troubling if that were to happen, not to mention—" he froze for a moment, eyes squinting off into the distance, deep in some sorta thought or listening.

I eyed him, "What is this; what's happening? You having a stroke or something?"

"I thought I felt motion in my barrier, but I must have been mistaken. You pose as an annoying distraction, Mage, therefore; please go away."

Ugh. "You go away."

"Xeria," Arcon placed his pack next to him, "why don't you see if Aani needs any help?"

"Oh, um," Aani shrugged, "yeah, Xeria, come help."

I rolled my eyes, "You're only trying to keep me from putting him in his place."

"Go ahead and try, if you wish."

"Oh, I wish."

"Xeria," the air flicked at me and seemed to stifle me a moment.

"Fine," I turned to Aani and took a spot near the fire, watching as she rotated the rabbit over the flame.

"You are a Mage, are you not?" Rukki asked from behind me, "Can't you help cook it any faster?"

I furrowed my brow, but luckily Arcon spoke in my place; I didn't want to explain my issues with magick to anyone, and definitely not to Rukki.

"Are you sure you were mistaken about the motion in your barrier?" Arcon asked, trying to change the subject.

Rukki let out a breath, "I feel nothing now, and it occurred when the Mage was distracting me, so I doubt anything is wrong. But I will keep them up until we sleep, just in case."

"Very well," Arcon nodded, "is there anything else we should do for protection? The King has placed you in charge of this mission and—"

Rukki interrupted, "Everything is set for tonight. Tomorrow will be the true challenge. We won't be able to fly, for fear of being seen, so we must travel and locate the curse-mark on foot, whilst avoiding the remaining Wraiths and Night-Spikes that have taken shelter here. It will be tedious."

Oh. Joy.

"I will give further instructions on the matter come morning, but for now, I suggest we eat quickly and sleep as soon as possible. I will awaken everyone at the crack of dawn."

Like I said; oh.

Joy.


	41. Valley of the Dead

Stalk me and I'll stalk you back! (lol just drop me a note so I know who you are x3)  
Tumblr: ShutYourMouthAndWalkAway  
DeviantArt: BlckMagick

**PRONUNCIATION GUIDE (for all NAMED characters in my story, not including existing NPCs, and even if they're easy to understand)

Xeria: Zeh-ree-uh  
Edrow: Ehd-row  
Dul: Duel/Dull (an in-between sound)  
Arcon: Ar-con (lol who would have thought)  
Lanya: Lah-nya  
Aani: Ah-knee  
Tork: (like Cork)  
Churl: Chearl (like Pearl)  
Ckal/Ckalibre: Kal-eh-brey  
Dameria: Dah-meh-ree-uh  
Klwen: Kleh-when  
Pryla: Prill-ah  
Solm: Sahlm  
Daela: Day-lah  
Rukki: Rue-key  
Nayri: Neigh-ree  
Sabeth: Sah-beth

**Characters not yet named (they may have appeared un-named already though. Also, spellings may change slightly, names may be added later, etc.)

Araziel: Ah-ray-zee-el  
Evlaei: Ehv-lah-ee  
Anstah: Ahn-stah  
Rozu: Roh-zu  
Azurich: Ah-zoo-rick  
Saghan/Sagahn: Sah-gone  
Thratzun: Thu-rat-zoon  
Shzrl: Shiz-rill

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Silence yourself, Mage."

I scrunched my nose, "I'm not allowed to talk to Aani?"

"Do you not realize that we aren't safe here?" Rukki was standing with his Soul Sphere at the ready, doing absolutely nothing as the rest of us packed up the camp, "At any moment we could be attacked by Wraiths or Night-Spikes."

I rolled my eyes, "I thought you guys had your barriers up."

"My barriers only ward off, they do not block," Arcon stood tall, tossing his pack over his shoulders, "and they do not guard against Wraiths or Night-Spikes."

"And mine are sensory," Rukki tapped his foot impatiently, "they are there to warn me, or to confuse others. Have you not, after all, had experience with those around our lands?"

"Yeah, yeah," I managed to shove the last of my crap into the bag I was working with, and realized everyone was waiting on me, "Oh stop glaring, asshole. I'm all set."

"Do try and keep your voice down."

It was times like these I wished I could curse people off with the air, like Arcon could.

"What is the plan?" Arcon spoke in that same whisper he had used on me in the Archosaur prison; the one that sounded like it was in your mind, more then outloud.

"There is no plan. We have to get to the valley in the center of the island without dying. Once we get there, then we can figure out the plan for destroying the curse."

What? There wasn't a plan? Friggin' Psychic lied to me.

And it's not like I wasn't going to try and get there without dying, so that piece of information was completely pointless.

I tagged along in our little line, behind Rukki, who led the procession. From the odd colors the Soul Sphere was glowing in, I gathered that he was probably casting barriers and messing with perceptions as we went along. Aani was behind me, touching her fingers to whatever she could, hoping to pick up on something. Arcon took up the rear, listening with his super Elf ears to make sure we weren't being followed, and dealing with his own barrier crap.

And what was I doing?

Hoping I didn't have to use magick. Not only because it might end up killing us all, but because I really didn't want to waste another petal of the Blood Rose hanging at my waist.

"Ow!" Rukki had stopped walking and I had crashed into his back.

"Shh," he shushed me, then peered around a broken chunk of what was once probably a lovely wall.

Arcon's whisper slithered across our minds, "Wraiths or Night-Spikes?"

"Night-Spikes," Rukki's mouth barely moved as he uttered an answer. I had to almost strain to hear him.

The air caressed my ears, "How many?"

"Dozens."

Dozens? That was like...groups of twelve, right? Plural, groups of twelve. More then two, groups of twelve. Which meant there were at least thirty-six.

I could feel my heart pounding; were they really that bad, these Night-Spikes? I mean, I know they're the creatures that the Tideborn had battled for hundreds of years, but...

Leaning around Rukki, who tried to protest, I peered around the edge of the jagged wall remains, and almost screamed.

Instead I pulled back instantly, and uttered, "Holy shit."

I could almost feel the air chiding me for my language. As if this was the time and place for that.

"We need to back-track, then circle around. It'll be a longer route but, well, obviously it's our only choice."

"Rukki," I was staring around the corner again, trying not to count the _dozens_ of Night-Spikes that were wandering around in groups; big, muscle-y ones, thin, agile ones, tall, intimidating ones...

They kind of looked like grotesque, rotting people. Some were more human looking then others, but most almost had a tinge of fish, or, to be politically correct, I suppose, Tideborn in them.

Which really made me wonder about the origin of them from the Wraiths, and the other three—I mean four—races.

Rukki yanked me back, "What?"

I almost raised my voice at him, but luckily restrained myself, "What is that in the center out there? It looks like floating torches and, like, electricity. Kind of like what Archosaur has in its center but, well, not."

Rukki eyed me for a moment, "Later, Mage. For now, we must worry only about getting out of here."

He pushed past me, leading us back the way we came, as quietly as we could. There was a wall along where we were walking, broken and missing in places, but large enough that it provided us shelter from what we had left behind. Aani had popped into her fox form to help lower the noise and noticeability of our group, and the air seemed to tingle with concentration from whatever the hell Arcon was doing. I was now in the back, because, apparently, keeping the most useless person as a shield from what you're fleeing is the right thing to do.

We eventually found ourselves far enough from the Night-Spikes that we could no longer see them, so Rukki took a few steps past the wall, his Soul Sphere sparkling and glowing as he called upon his Soulforce.

"We should be okay here."

Arcon stepped past the wall next, followed by Aani who had decided to stay in her fox form for good measure, even though that meant the Elf got stuck with her bag.

Not that I cared, of course.

"What is that?" I pointed up the hill as I joined them, to where a tattered tent seemed to be set up. The pathway up to the camp was lined with flags, but I couldn't see what symbol was on them.

Rukki followed my finger, staring intently at the tent, "Something the Wraiths must have set up. It's probably not a good idea to stay here too long, so we should get—" he froze, eyes darting off to the hole in the wall which we had come through.

"What is it?" Arcon's voice danced across our minds.

Rukki was rigid and silent for a moment, then he relaxed with an exhale, "I thought I felt a breach in my barrier again, but I must have been mistaken."

Arcon blinked at him, "Twice? Maybe it is not a mistake."

"The motion was so faint and quick that I could easily have imagined it. Had it been a person or creature, there would have been a much larger disturbance."

Arcon set his eyes on the wall, "Should one of us go check?"

Rukki seemed to consider a moment, "I will have a look. Remain here until I return."

"And if you happen to die?" I asked, crossing my arms, "Must we wait here forever?"

Rukki sent me that famous glare of his, then readied his Soul Sphere and headed over to the wall to check it out.

Aani nipped at my ankle, probably disproving of what I had said.

I ignored her and set my gaze back on the tent, "So the Wraiths put that there?"

"It seems to be so."

I chewed my lip, "That makes them almost seem like people."

The air swirled around lazily, "They were once like us, Xeria. Pan Gu created them just as he created the other four races. I do not know what occurred to cause them to turn on each other and corrupt the world, but I imagine at one point they lived peacefully," the air seemed to sigh, "Sometimes I wonder if being the only race to inhabit this world is what caused their downfall. But I will return to my point, Xeria, that they can think and create just as we can. They can build, they can fight, they can plan. Some have magick in their veins, and others don't, just as the four existing races do."

"But, aren't they, like, dead?"

Arcon turned his expressionless gaze on me, "Pan Gu destroyed them. Or at least, he tried to. We spoke of this before, Xeria, when we first met."

"Yeah," I tried not to blush at the memory, "there's always dark where there's light, and so the creatures returned, more powerful then ever, wanting revenge on the new races that Pan Gu created, blah blah blah."

The air nodded, and the Elf set his sight back on the tent, "I do not understand the magick which brought them back, if it was even magick that did so. But I do know they are stronger now, able to possess and command other creatures."

"Like Night-Spikes? Rukki and everyone always say how they were attacked all those years by Night-Spikes, but I'm not really sure of the difference between them and the Wraiths."

"You can think of Night-Spikes as a branch of Wraiths. Because they were trapped underwater with the Tideborn for a thousand years, they evolved, just as the Tideborn did. Remember what Solm said, Xeria? There were no Assassins in the beginning, only Warriors. From their struggles they had to evolve and change. While Tideborn were able to call upon their Soulforce all those years ago, it wasn't until the Mage arrived and opened their eyes to the possibility of their powers, that the Psychics were born. I believe it is a similar story with the Night-Spikes."

I nodded, understanding what he was saying, "So the Night-Spikes are a much stronger enemy then I had realized."

"Yes," Rukki had returned, "but the Night-Spikes are no where near as strong as the Wraiths. We would have been able to fight them off better had we not been trapped down below. The only thing which bodes well for your races in this war, is that together there were enough of you to decrease the Wraith numbers."

"Not to mention that Wraiths spread out," Arcon added, "they stay in groups of course, but they are scattered throughout our lands, which is why they appear sparse. Here, on the few islands around the Tideborn, the Night-Spikes seem plentiful."

Rukki cleared his throat, "We should get moving now. We lost a lot of travel time because we had to backtrack, and I don't like waiting around an official-looking tent."

I eyed the many flags which lined the pathway to the front of it, and had to agree with the asshole.

The Psychic turned to Arcon, motioning towards the wall remnants, "There was nothing there. I checked around and cast some more motion and perceptual barriers, but found nothing. There was no more movement, and the confusion I cast didn't bring anything stumbling from the wilderness."

"Perhaps you were mistaken, then."

Rukki nodded slowly, "Yes, perhaps."

I shrugged, "Or probably. Probably, probably."

"Be quiet Mage," he pushed past me, "let's keep moving."

It wasn't until we had been traveling in cramped silence (cramped because we were crouching down behind everything we could, and silent probably more because we had nothing to say to each other then because talking was dangerous) for a few hours that I realized I had been shaking ever since our first sighting of the Night-Spikes. I just couldn't get my shivers under control. I had to admit it; I was freaking the crap out. I was terrified. Even after everything I had been through, (the fake Mage attack atop the Bengal Ridge, my first encounter with Arcon, the arrest at Archosaur, losing control with the Oracle, fighting Edrow in Burning Heart, facing Lanya in Plume), nothing compared to what I felt right now. Never had I realized that I could easily _die._ I mean, all those times I _had_ thought to myself that I might die, but it hadn't really sunk in.

Until now.

And the more I thought about it, the more I realized...

I really didn't want to die.

The air tapped me, "Xeria, why have you stopped?"

I was trying really hard not to hyperventilate, "I don't want to die."

I could see Rukki roll his eyes dramatically, "Really, Mage? I do not think any of us wants to die. However, I do not see it as a necessary fact to state outloud when silence is key."

"Oh, shut the hell up, grape-man."

He narrowed his eyes, "For your information, many people consider my skin color to be quite sensuous."

"Ew. I do not care."

"It is quite alright to admit yourself attracted to—"

"You better not be about to say what I think you are. Because I think you're nasty."

"The feeling is mutual."

Aani swirled out of her fox form at that moment, already squeaking out something to change the subject, "So, Rukki, what was that giant thing back there? Remember? Xeria was asking about it. It had the floating torches and the lights and it looked all dark and ominous."

I swear I saw his eyes flick up and down her body quickly before he answered.

Feh.

"I do not know what that was, other then it being remnants from Tideborn lands of a thousand years ago. Much of what you see around you is ruins from that time, which have been corrupted and twisted to meet the needs of the Wraiths and Night-Spikes which now inhabit these lands. Much of what you see are probably alters and ceremonious settings for use of our Soulforce. Back then we were not able to call upon it whenever we wished, as our Soul Sphere allows us to now. We had to go through a long process to call forth our powers, and this island was the main location for that. Usually those who possessed the ability of Soulforce were recruited to this island, in the hopes of becoming an Elder one day. Back then we had many, many Elders, much more then any of your lands had. Unfortunately now, when we are finding it easier to call Soulforce to us, not many Psychics exist. This is because of the curse-mark which suppresses our true abilities. It is rare for Soulforce to be discovered, especially as a child, for this reason."

I couldn't help but hear the bit of bragging in his voice, since he had discovered his Soulforce at six years old.

"Why have you stopped, Elf Arcon?"

What? I followed Rukki's gaze to where Arcon had stopped walking. I hadn't even noticed; oops.

"I thought I heard something," the air seemed to have fallen still and silent, as if to make Arcon's job easier, "or Sensed someone there."

Rukki squinted into the distance, "From which direction?"

"Behind us, and slightly north."

How the hell did he even know where North was?

Rukki took a few steps in the right direction.

How the hell did _he_ even know where North was?

"I do not feel anything," he shut his eyes a moment, "there is no motion in my barriers."

Arcon's concentration ceased, and he raised his eyes to meet Rukki's closed ones, "I don't hear anything now, either. I may have imagined it as well."

The Psychic opened his eyes, "Both of us have imagined this?" he shook his head, "That doesn't seem likely."

I almost opened my mouth to argue otherwise.

"Well, we should keep going," the air swirled itself back into motion, "the sooner we reach the valley, the sooner we can find and destroy this curse-mark, and leave here."

Rukki nodded, "I agree. From now on, nothing but silence. Everyone stay alert and suspicious to everything."

Aani nodded, "I'll return to my fox form. My sense of smell and my ability to see in the dark is increased that way."

Dark? Uh, Aani, its only a bit after noon.

Regardless, she swirled back into her fuzzy little self.

And so the silent, cramped traveling started back up again. We had to weave ourselves here and there and around things to keep hidden and safe; there were traces of Wraith and Night-Spike inhabitance everywhere, but luckily we hadn't come across anymore yet. Which seemed really, really lucky, considering how populated with them this island was.

But, I'm not going to argue with luck. Only thank it.

Thank you luck. I appreciate it. I really do.

Unfortunately, being silent for hours of discomfort gave me even more time to consider the whole death thing from earlier, which wasn't really the best topic to mull over in this situation. I supposed I did have the Blood Rose and all, so if worst came to worst I could hopefully use it to bust us the hell out of here.

Still, this wasn't really a subject I wanted to consider, so I tried to latch my thoughts onto something else, and ended up settling on what Rukki and Arcon had sensed following us. Well, I suppose this topic was still a bit too stressful, but it was better then death, so it would have to do.

It didn't seem like a Wraith or Night-Spike would be following us, since they seemed to like just straight-out attacking you, and as much as Arcon had told me they can think for themselves and all, I couldn't help but feel they wouldn't be smart enough to hide so well from Rukki's barriers.

Which left another thought on our follower.

The Lady in White.

Could it be her? It was quite possible. After all, she had shown up twice without warning and no one other then me had even noticed her, which meant she was pretty good at being stealthy. Of course, if I considered that she might be the one following us, that meant she wasn't just in my head, or presenting herself to me, as Solm had suggested. Which only made me wonder more what she wanted. Maybe she was waiting for me to be alone first? I wasn't alone the other two times, but I _was_ the only one who saw her. So maybe that was it?

I shook my head to clear my confusing thoughts; I didn't need more stress or worries right now. At this moment, all I should be doing is concentrating on avoiding Wraiths and Night-Spikes so I don't die.

Oops, back to that subject.

Okay, all I should be doing is keeping my eyes peeled for that curse-mark which we still didn't know how to destroy. And hopefully didn't end up dying while trying.

Ah, crap. Death was just everywhere today.

"We're at the valley's edge," Arcon stood at the bottom of the steep hills, looking upwards, "do you think it's safe to fly up if we stay as close as we can to the side?"

Rukki thought a moment, "Probably. But try to follow the rocky areas more then the flat ones, so we blend in a bit."

"Understood," and without warning, Arcon had scooped me into his arms and unfurled his wings. I saw Rukki pick up Aani, and then start up after us.

Once we reached the top, Arcon set us down near some large boulders and trees, doing his best to keep us out of sight. Aani swirled back into her Venomancer form as the two of them joined us.

"Ugh," Rukki fell to his knees, "it hurts."

"What hurts?" Aani crouched down next to him, worried, Arcon stared as expressionlessly as always, and I, personally, didn't care.

"I can feel it," his eyes were shut tight, his hands pressed to his temple, "I was able to feel his Soulforce before, which is how Minister Georcy and I traced the curse here, but it was always so faint. Now, stepping foot into this valley, it is overwhelming. Not just the Elder's trapped Soulforce, but all the repressed Tideborn Soulforce from hundreds of years."

"Can you stand?" Arcon asked.

"Nng," Rukki tried, but his knees buckled, "I cannot even see right now. I can feel it all, as if it is trying to enter me; it wants a host. The feeling is overwhelming."

"I don't feel anything."

Even through the pain, Rukki was able to shoot me a look that said I was an idiot.

"Here, allow me," Arcon reached out a hand, placing his fingers gently against Rukki's forehead. There was a slight blue glow and a strange hissing sound, then Rukki slowly got to his feet, and Arcon lifted his fingers.

"Thank you, Elf Arcon. I can still feel the Soulforce, but now it is merely a feeling of pressure, instead of pain."

Arcon dipped his head, "It will wear off eventually, however."

"No matter; we have found the valley. Now we have just to find the curse-mark."

I raised a brow, "And how do we do that?"

Rukki obviously wanted to roll his eyes, "I will follow the pull of the Elder's Soulforce, since his is what locked in the curse to begin with. Keep as silent and hidden as possible, since we do not know what exists within the valley."

"I will set up some warding barriers again," Arcon turned his back on us.

"Hopefully when we find the curse, I'll be able to pick up some Sight on it," Aani bit her lip, digging her toe into the dirt, "I know I haven't been much use yet. I'm sorry."

"Do not be concerned, Venomancer Aani," Rukki smiled politely, "you are of much more use to us then the Mage."

"Hey," I scrunched my nose.

Rukki chose to ignore me, "Come now; I can feel the Elder's Soulforce to the South of us."

"Okay, let's go!" I jogged off ahead of them; I just wanted to get the hell outta here.

"Xeria. That is not South."

I froze, then spun around, "I know that, Arcon. I was just checking to see if, uh, I dropped anything." I pat the Blood Rose on my belt as if to back my story up.

"Very well," the air swirled in amusement.

Without waiting for me to retrace my steps, Rukki set off, following the trail of Soulforce the Elder had left behind when he was sacrificed.

We started down the hills, angling ourselves North, until we hit the bottom (which, annoyingly enough, was full of water) where giant glowing mushrooms were everywhere, and frogs croaked from every side. I sloshed through the water at the back of the procession, because, unlike everyone else, I found trudging through a foot of water to be a bit harder then walking on flat land.

We had to stop a few times for Rukki to hone in on the correct Soulforce again, which he was having a problem doing due to all the repressed Soulforce that was hanging around, and of course, the closer we got to the curse-mark, the more pressure Rukki had to endure. A strong part of me wanted to ask for an actual explanation of why only Rukki could feel the pressure, but I figured my assumption that only someone _with _Soulforce could feel it, was probably accurate enough.

"Wait, stop," Rukki held his arm out to halt our movement.

"What is it?" Arcon's voice whispered across our minds.

Rukki crouched a bit, squinting into the distance. I couldn't tell if he was trying to see, or if the pain was returning.

Aani pressed a finger to her lips, as if to help silence herself, "Is it an enemy?"

"You are not going to like what it is, but it is not a threat," Rukki straightened up, "about thirty years ago we sent an army to this island in an attempt to reclaim it. All the Tideborn who fought here perished. I believe some of their bodies are scattered ahead of us."

Aani gasped, pressing her hands against her mouth.

Arcon started forward, "No matter. We cannot let them hinder us. Let us continue on," he gestured to Rukki, "If you will."

Rukki nodded, "Of course."

Aani and I followed behind them, and as some of the dead came into view she buried her head in my shoulder. I pushed on, leading her around the bones and remains of the battles which had occurred here. There were about twenty skeletal bodies, but some of them didn't appear to be Tideborn from the grotesque way they were shaped. Then, just as I thought we had passed all of them, we headed up a slight slope, breaking free from the water, and squeezed between two large mushrooms only to freeze at the sight before us.

The valley opened up a bit here, and to our horror there were over a hundred skeletal bodies scattered around. My eyes almost watered at the sight of them all, but I held my tears back. I could feel Aani start trembling as she took in her surroundings, followed by sniffles and muffled choking noises as she strained to keep silent.

"This is horrible," I whispered.

"Ignore them and keep moving."

I glared at the back of Rukki's head, "How the hell does this not affect you? Are you really that heartless? These are your own people."

"Xeria."

"Be quiet, Arcon. I'm not talking to you."

The air seemed a bit insulted.

"He just walks on by them all as if he doesn't give a crap."

Rukki whipped his head around, shiny purple hair flailing outwards as he did so, "We have a mission to complete, Mage, and standing around to mourn the dead is not part of that."

"Yeah, but—"

"But nothing, Mage. We keep moving. Keep your prayers silent if you must."

"Rukki is right," Arcon stepped forward, "time is short. Every moment we waste is dangerous."

Aani nodded in agreement, "They're right, Xeria. It pains me to see all this, but we can't let it slow us down. Whatever killed them is still out there, even if the numbers are less."

I pouted, knowing they were all right. But still, Rukki could have shown a _little_ emotion. I mean, Aani did, and, well, I already knew Arcon wouldn't, so...

"Yeah, okay, let's go."

Rukki resumed his leading position, "We are close," he pointed to the next cluster of mushrooms, "I think it is right through there. I can feel it _pulsing_."

Arcon gave him a nod, "Do you need me to suppress the pain again?"

"I think I am alright for now."

We started forever, stepping around the dead. I could feel my heart beating at the thought of finding the curse-mark; that was where I came in. I was supposed to know how to destroy it, and, honestly, I had no freaking clue.

Something glinted to my left and I glanced over, then did a double-take. One of the skeletons was laying with a set of katar, which were reflecting the light of the setting sun from different angles as I passed. The glint was what had caused me to look, but the pendant sitting around the skeleton's neck was what caused me to do a double-take.

"Xeria, where are you going?"

I ignored Aani and continued toward the skeleton. I could hear Rukki mutter something about me as he and Arcon stopped walking to watch what I was doing,

"Xeria!" Aani called in as loud a whisper as she could, "Come on, we have to keep moving!"

"Hold on," I approached the skeleton and knelt down, gently reaching out a hand to cup the pendant and lift it into better view, and held back a gasp. There was no mistake; this was the matching pendant to the one Daela wore. Which meant...

"He was Daela's husband."

Aani was beside me now, so I didn't have to speak loud enough for Arcon and Rukki to hear, although I could tell Arcon's good hearing had kicked in because he was repeating the reason for my annoying detour to Rukki.

"You mentioned something about them," Aani knelt down beside me, "that Daela lost her husband in a battle."

"Yeah," I caressed the pendant, "Aani, I need to take this back to her."

She nodded, "I understand. Daela would appreciate that."

As gently as I could, I lifted the decaying skull with one hand, and slipped the pendant from around his neck with the other.

"She will be happy," Aani smiled kindly, then took my hand in hers and led us back to Arcon and Rukki.

"You gonna complain about me wasting time again?" I raised a brow at the Psychic.

He blinked in reply, eyeballing the pendant, then met my gaze, "I suggest you hang that around your neck, Mage, so that it does not get lost."

I did, and then, before I knew it, we were at the cluster of mushrooms which Rukki had pointed to before, standing, once again, in about a foot of water.

"This is it," I muttered under my breath.

"The curse-mark is definitely just through here," Rukki's forehead was scrunched from the pressure and returning pain of the Soulforce, "I thought the feeling was overwhelming before, but that was nothing compared to this. I feel screaming inside of me."

"Maybe you're just going insane."

"Xeria."

I rolled my eyes as the air flicked at me.

Without warning Rukki stepped through the cluster of mushrooms, with Arcon at his heels. Aani and I stood there a moment, before following suit, and almost walked into them when we came to a short stop.

There, before us, was an altar. A wall stretched behind it from one side of the valley to the other, with a few steps to raise the whole thing out of the water. There were some spike-shaped pillars dotting the area too, and there, on the wall directly over the altar, (only it wasn't flush with the wall...it seemed to actually be floating a few inches in front of the wall), was what we had been searching for.

A jagged array of triangle and fin-shaped flairs jutted out from a circular rune, lines curling around and angling off to create one of the most intricate shapes I've ever seen. The whole mark was bigger then the four of us put together, but that wasn't the part that freaked me out.

"It's dripping," I eyed the red which ran down from it's edges.

Rukki was almost panting now, "Yes; it is his blood which forms it. The Chief Elder was a sacrifice to perform the magick, and his Soulforce has been trapped here ever since, locking tight the curse which drains our power. He has been a prisoner for a thousand years."

I couldn't help but think, _Poor guy._

"So now what?"

The air was annoyed with me again. Big surprise there.

"Now," Rukki seemed to have to force himself to look away from the mark, "now we have to figure out how to destroy it."

"And why are you looking at me?" I crossed my arms.

"Maybe I can Sense something off of it," Aani stepped forward, pausing with her hand in midair, "it doesn't want me to touch it."

I raised a brow, "Rukki, can't you just, I don't know, fight Soulforce with Soulforce?"

He turned to me with his famous glare again, "You are ridiculous, Mage."

"What?" I rolled my eyes, "I was actually being serious."

"I have never dealt with something like this, and neither have any other Tideborns."

"Yeah, but don't assume I can destroy it just because I have elemental ties."

"You have not even tried yet, Mage."

"And dammit, Rukki, my name is Xeria. _Xe-ri-a._ Is it really that complicated for an asshole like you to remember?"

"Excuse me for not finding your name important."

"Fine. From now on I will call you Piece of Crap."

Then, without warning, Rukki launched himself at me.

"Shit!" we rolled across the ground together, causing Aani to jump out of the way, "Ouch, what the hell! Get the hell off of me!" I shoved him hard, then froze as I realized he hadn't been attacking me.

Where I had been standing only moments before, a large-ass arrow was embedded in the ground.

"Where did it come from?" Arcon asked, scanning the area with his eyes.

Rukki pointed, "I felt it interrupt my motion barrier from there."

"Maybe I should summon Tork."

"By the Gods!" it was the first time I heard Rukki lose his composure, "There is motion everywhere! They are surrounding us!"

"What is?" I backed myself up against a mushroom, fingers cupping the Rose at my waist.

"Night-spikes," Arcon answered, now able to hear them approaching.

Aani was chanting with her eyes closed, summoning Tork from the water and earth around us. I could see chunks of rock and dirt lift free from the ground and combine with trails of water which were pulling free from where we stood.

Rukki screamed out, clasping hands to his head as Arcon's heal wore off and Soulforce pushed and ripped into him.

And then, much to my horror, the first Night-Spike brute charged through the mushroom cluster before us, noting Rukki as the most vulnerable in the moment, and heading straight towards him.

I couldn't react fast enough, and as Arcon and Aani's attention was captured by another three Night-Spikes bursting from the opening, I saw the brute raise his hunk of a sword above Rukki's head, and bring it straight down.


	42. Night Spikes

XeriaxArcon, XeriaxSolm, XeriaxEdrow, XeriaxRukki?  
And here we thought Aani was the whore. Lol xD

****CHARACTER GUIDE**** not including NPCs/already existing characters  
It goes like this: Character Name: (age Xeria was _told/assumes_ they are) Their physical description (chapter they first appeared)

**Xeria's family:** composed of her father (deceased for about two years) her mother, her aunt, and her male cousin (age 13/14)

**Xeria:** (18) dirty blonde hair, thin with some tone from farmwork, but not in a curvy/model way (ch. 1)

**Dul:** (80+) "creepy looking," appears young, an overly lean build, pale skin, grey-colored eyes, and pin-straight, black hair (with an odd red tinge) that hangs past his shoulders (ch. 3)

**Edrow:** (22) Piercing green eyes, blacker-then-black shaggy hair which rests over his brows and ears, and oddly pale skin. Good looking, with a hard edge (ch. 3)

**Red Head and Blondie:** (19) The more arrogant blonde one fought Xeria with wooden sword and lost, the red head simply watched (ch. 4)

**Arcon**: (600+) dark brown eyes, gracefully angled eyebrows, creamy, solid colored skin, sculptured nose and lips, dark brown/black short hair (ch. 9)

**Archosaur Elder:** (n/a) un-described except for his kindhearted expression and choreographed movements (ch. 13)

**Lanya:** (700+) striking features, glossy black hair, tall and lanky, toned (ch. 13)

**Aani:** (93) reddish-brown fox ears and tail, lean and muscular with curves in all the right places, smooth, tan skin, light brown hair, green eyes (ch. 22)

**Tork:** (ageless) Aani's pet, golem-shaped, can take on form from different elements (ch. 26)

**Churl:** (n/a) merged with golden tiger (ch. 22)

**Lady Oracle:** (n/a) devil-like tail, with leather, bat-shaped wings where her ears should be (ch. 23)

**Dameria:** (n/a) goat horns and tail (ch. 23)

**Klwen:** (ageless) Dameria's pet, horse-shaped, pulled from water (ch. 25)

**Ckalibre:** (n/a) merged with a lion (ch. 23)

**Pryla:** (n/a) able to turn into a Falcon, used to deliver messages (ch. 28)

**Nayri and Sabeth:** (n/a) twins, dark eyes, smooth, dark brown skin (ch. 32)

**Rukki:** (26) light purple skin, long hair to his chest which is dark black with a purple shine, almost pure white eyes b/c the iris is such a pale lavender, lean and muscled (ch. 36)

**Solm:** (25) similar high cheekbones, narrowed brows, and full lips as Edrow's, blue skin so pale it's almost white, black, shaggy hair with a blue shine, and blood-red eyes (ch. 36)

**Daela:** (50s) dark green skin flecked with silver, bright blue eyes, straw colored hair (ch. 36)

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

My eyes had shut on instinct, trying to block out the image of the brute's sword slicing into Rukki. I was prepared for the new scream, for the final agonizing sound of death as Rukki's pain from the immense Soulforce which was ripping into him, changed into the pain one feels right before death.

But the screams never stopped, and while I could still hear him crying out because Arcon's heal wore off, there was no difference in the way he sounded from a few moments early.

I opened my eyes.

There, standing with knees bent sturdily, blocking the strike from reaching the kneeling Psychic, was Solm. His stance was intense, his arms locked strong as they held the Night-Spike's sword at bay with kama, his gaze focused and serious as he concentrated on the brute at hand.

Then, with not so much as the hint of a strain in his face, he pushed forward with one arm, holding the brute's sword away, ducked under the enemy's weapon, and slashed forward, slicing across stomach and chest. He released his block on the sword, spinning around, raising the now blood-stained kama above his head, and bringing it down, point first, into the Night-Spike's neck.

And I swear if I had blinked even once, I would have missed everything.

The brute dropped his sword, grasped futilely at his neck as if trying to stop the flow of his disgusting blackish-green blood, then dropped to the ground, convulsed for a moment, and fell still.

I raised my gaze to Solm, expecting the same intenseness I had seen only moments earlier, and wasn't too surprised to see that, once again, he had that conceited-ass smirk on his face, as if waiting for me to applaud.

But he didn't, which kinda surprised me, and instead took off, running to the aid of Aani and Arcon.

Tork was fully summoned by now, bashing and kicking away at two large Night-Spikes of the same kind Solm had just destroyed. Aani was a bit farther away, trying to control him while she dodged some weird blackish fire crap that another was casting towards her. Arcon was there as well, trying to help protect her while also fighting off what appeared to be a extremely tall Night-Spike who, funnily enough, couldn't aim worth crap.

Solm was there faster then seemed possible, although I could say the same about him arriving in time to protect Rukki, and threw one of his kama at the magick-weilder. It soared, tuning end over end, until it embedded itself in the Night-Spike's head.

Aani and Arcon looked shocked for a moment at his arrival, but Solm motioned to Rukki, and relieved Arcon of his position protecting Aani. Arcon was here moments later.

"I have to put another Heal on him," the Cleric crouched down next to Rukki, "with his being this close to the Elder's Soulforce..."

He didn't have to finish the sentence. I could tell from the way Rukki's face was contorted, the way his hands were pushing against either side of his head, that the pain he was feeling was almost unbearable.

"Xeria!" I heard Solm yell, and I whirled around, coming face-to-face with the ugliest brute I have ever seen, only to have him fall to my feet a moment later with Solm's other kama sticking out the back of his head.

Shaking, I took a few steps back, then froze as my eyes found the motion all around us.

About twenty Night-Spikes had just entered the fray, converging on Aani, Solm, and Tork, as well as heading straight towards me, Arcon, and Rukki.

"Arcon, maybe you should hurry that up."

"I am working as fast as I can."

"I don't think it's fast enough."

"Silence, Xeria, so I can concentrate."

"No time to concentrate!" I panicked as a magick-wielder appeared behind Arcon and did the only thing I could think of.

I distance shrunk my ass to its side and smashed its face with a rock.

Yeah; I'm a Mage who has access to craploads of magick and I just used a rock to defend someone. Check out my mad skills.

At least I had enough sense to pull up some earth as a shield when the next one attacked.

"Arcon! You know I'm not good at this!"

"Done."

And then Rukki was there, raising his Soul Sphere towards my cracking rock-shield, which dislodged itself from the earth and shot forward, slamming into two or three Night-Spikes and propelling them with it's motion until the whole thing smashed against one of those large mushrooms.

Pfft. I totally could have done that. I just, uh, didn't think of it.

"Glad to have you back," Solm smirked as he landed by Rukki's side, each hand clasping a dagger.

"Of course you are," Rukki raised his chin so he had to look down at Solm, "my being here means we can win."

Solm laughed, gesturing towards the next group of Night-Spikes, "Be my guest."

And Rukki ran forward, water rising out of the valley and into the air, shaping itself into icy spikes above his head, and then, with one flick of his wrist, a cascade of shards rained down on the opposing Night-Spikes.

Arcon had unfurled his wings and was rushing back to help Aani, who had summoned fog around the area Tork was fighting. I could just make him out as he lifted a brute in the air and used him as a weapon against the others.

"Going to help anytime soon, Xeria?"

I whipped my gaze back to Solm, who was smiling at me with some sort of amusement.

"Yeah, I'm just, uh, waiting for the opportunity."

Solm laughed, "Well, wait over here," he grabbed me by the arm and swung me against one of the mushrooms, "and try to duck down, too."

I frowned, "I'm not going to hide."

"Of course not," he placed his hand on my head and forced me to squat, "just until your opportunity comes, okay?"

Before I could think of a reply, he took off with amazing speed, leaped into the air with ease, and landed on a magick-wielder's back, driving his dagger down, into the spine at the base of it's neck.

A bolt of lightening shot past me, and I followed it with my eyes as it struck an approaching Night-Spike right over the heart. The ugly thing stopped short, it's chest smoking a bit from the burn mark, and dropped to its knees before falling forward on it's face, dead.

Well, at least Arcon could do something offensive. And Aani, I guess. I mean, her ability to control and strengthen Tork was pretty useful right now, considering he was the only one of us that could match muscle-strength with the brutes.

Solm was amazingly fast, lithe, and skilled with his weapons, and he was taking out magick-wielder after magick-wielder, since he was the only one who could get close enough.

Rukki could attack them from afar with his bit of water and earth, but the magick-wielders were able to counter his Soulforce with their own powers, so he left them to Solm and moved on to the more physical ones.

I watched in awe as two brutes charged the Psychic, and instead of attacking, he raised his Soul Sphere above his head and they slowed, turning to face one another, and charged.

Somehow Rukki had messed with their perceptions and caused them to start attacking one another.

But enough watching. I had to do _something_ or I would never live it down. Aani would just annoy the crap out of me by trying to be supportive with her _Don't worry, Xeria. There was nothing you could do._ Arcon would just sigh and shake his head in disappointment with the damn air. Solm would probably make fun of me for the rest of my life. And Rukki, being the asshole that he is, would just straight-out tell me how pathetic I am.

So enough of this squatting by a mushroom crap. Time to join the fight!

I set my eyes on one of the brutes running towards Rukki from behind, and decided to go for it.

I took off, my scream of rage dying out in my throat as I had a lapse of confidence and thought maybe it sounded too cliché and corny, or too weak and girly to be threatening, and instead balled my hands into fists and punched forward, managing to shoot off a stream of fire without blowing myself up.

I hit my mark perfectly, and the Night-Spike cried in outrage as flame licked and scorched him, keeping him lit and burning even after I ceased my magick. I could feel the loss of energy that the attack had caused, but it was less of a drain then I used to feel.

A few moments later he fell to the ground, still burning from my flame, but now motionless.

Oh, hell yeah!

Xeria one, Night-Spikes zero!

Take that you ugly turds! Whooo! Look at me, killing the enemies!

Of course, no one was around to see any of that.

"Xeria!"

"Eh?" I had been too distracted by my victory to notice the Night-Spike who came up behind me. Luckily, Rukki had set aside his hatred for me long enough to decide to save my life, again, (even though he might only have been doing it because I was supposed to destroy the curse-mark), and threw up a perception barrier just in time.

The Night-Spike missed me by about five feet, slicing through empty air with it's sword over and over again, until Rukki's Soul Sphere glowed red and the Night-Spike turned his sword on himself.

I flinched as it fell near my feet in a pool of blood, then raised my brows at Rukki, who nodded to me once and took off, towards another.

Eek. Remind me to stop pissing off Rukki.

My eyes found another brute running towards Arcon, who was a bit bloodied from trying to protect Aani, and I decided I might as well help the Elf out. I distance shrunk myself forward, and this time had enough sense to use magick instead of a rock.

Well, I still used a rock, but at least it was about two feet long and pulled magickally from the earth this time.

Yeah, squashed like a bug!

I could get used to this.

Unfortunately, I didn't have that option. What happened next was both relieving, and oddly unnerving.

First, there was a weird ripping sound from above, and my skin prickled like thousands of tiny needles were teasing it's surface.

Then, all the Night-Spikes in the valley stopped their fighting, heads craning up to the sky, and, as if in fear, they took off, vanishing back into the trees and up the mountains around us.

The five of us, plus Tork, froze, eyes searching for the source of the event, even though we had no idea what we were looking for.

"My motion barriers are still up," Rukki was panting the most out of all of us, "all the Night-Spikes have exited them. And nothing new has entered."

"I don't Sense the presence of Night-Spikes anymore, nor do I feel anything new," Arcon added, his cuts and bruises glowing slightly as they self-healed.

"What the hell just happened?"

Solm shook his head, "I have no idea, Xeria. But they left, and that's good enough for me."

"I don't have a good feeling about this," Aani released Tork, and he shimmered back to the in-between where Venomancer pets waited, "something caused them all to leave. And usually that's not a good sign for those who stay."

I scrunched my nose, "And you all look like crap. No way can we fight off something bigger."

Aani's face was sunken and pale, Arcon had the most wounds to heal, Rukki was the most tired, and Solm, well, Solm looked like the most able to fight out of all of us.

I didn't include myself in this seeing as I had only killed a few enemies, and probably wasn't able to do much more.

"Maybe we should get out of here and heal."

"No," Rukki narrowed his brows towards Solm, "We do not have time. If we did that, the Night-Spikes could return and attack again. We are here. The curse-mark is here. We need to destroy it now, and then get out."

"We don't know how to destroy it," Solm pointed out, "and in the state we're all in, we may not be able to."

Rukki shook his head, "Aani can pull together enough energy to try and Sense something, and if Arcon ignores our injuries to help keep hers at bay, she may be able to pull it off. Then we get the Mage—" oh look he was back to calling me _Mage_ again, "—to use her magick to destroy it."

"Yeah, uh, no idea how the hell to do that."

"Which is why I said Aani will try and Sense or See something first."

Solm dropped into a sitting position, "There's no arguing with him. Might as well give it a shot."

Aani nodded, took a few shaky steps forward, then clasped Arcon's hand.

"I will bring her over to the mark and heal her there."

I took a seat too, "Go for it."

The mark wasn't too far away, which was good because it meant the rest of us could sit on our asses where we were, and wait. But, it was also bad because I could see Rukki straining against the Soulforce pressure even with Arcon's heal, and the fact that the mark was dripping ancient red Elder blood didn't do much to calm my stomach from the sight of the blackish-green Night-Spike blood which was everywhere around us.

"So, _Solm_," Rukki mustered as much disgust into that name as he could, "what are you doing here?"

"I save your life and you ask me what I'm doing here? How about _Thank you, Solm. I'm really glad I'm not dead right now so I still have the ability to continue being an asshole._"

Rukki continued to stare, un-amused.

With an eye-roll, Solm shrugged nonchalantly, "I thought you guys could use some _professional_ help."

"You followed us? I do not think _daddy_ will be very pleased."

Solm narrowed his brow, "I don't care what he thinks."

"Ah, so he does not know you are here."

Silence, and then, "No. If he knew I had planned to follow you—"

Rukki chuckled in his _You're so pathetic_ way, "Daddy would have sent you to your room with your babysitter."

Solm glared at him, then shot a look over at the curse-mark, where Arcon was both healing Aani and listening to our conversation, "I wasn't about to sit back and let you do all the work, like my Father. I will help anyway I can. After all, destroying this curse-mark will release the block on Soulforce. This will be a great victory for our people, and drastically change the balance of power in our favor."

I raised a brow, "Don't tell me as soon as you guys are all Soulforce-y you're gonna attack the other races, 'cause now I'm thinking maybe I shouldn't unlock it."

Solm laughed, "Not to worry, Xeria. We have no plans to go attacking our allies. Father has made his decision to aid your races in the war, and with Soulforce at it's true strength, our kind will be a valuable asset."

"Is Soulforce really that poweful?"

"You've seen it, Xeria," Arcon spoke in his loud whisper, still maintaining a few glowing fingers on Aani's forehead, "Soulforce can be cast faster then magick, and not only does it have control over two of the elements, but the attacker's perceptions can be altered so that they attack their own kind, or even themselves. Those barriers Psychics are capable of, combined with the stealth of Assassins, really don't give the rest of us a chance. The only thing which gives us a slight hand in being the opposer, is that Soulforce is much more draining then magick."

I let my eyes trail over Rukki, taking in his fatigued state. He was still panting, but before now I hadn't really given it much thought. I figured I was tired too, and his Soulforce was partially blocked off from the curse, but now I realized that he was more drained then he should be. Rukki was the top Psychic of all the Tideborn, and I was merely a beginner at magick. Compared to me, he should be a lot less tired. The fight hadn't lasted that long, either, for it to make sense that he was so drained, and even if half his Soulforce was missing, he shouldn't look like he was ready to pass out at any moment.

"Your stealth, Solm, is quite something," Arcon lifted his fingers from Aani's temple and she opened her eyes, "I was unable to Sense you at all. Although, I am assuming you are the noise I had heard, as well as what interrupted Rukki's motion barriers a couple times."

Solm smiled, "Yup, that was me. Rukki's barriers are pretty good so it took a hell of a lot of concentration to keep myself hidden, and I admit I slipped up a few times. Rukki came pretty close to finding me too, that one time he separated to check things out."

Rukki was glaring at him, "You should not have come."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"I'm really sorry," Aani piped in, "I'm not getting anything off this. It's like it won't _let_ me even make a connection with it. Even with Arcon's heals floating around, I can't form any sort of link."

Rukki frowned, "I can check to see if there are any barriers I can manipulate or destroy, or see if I can cast anything to confuse the curse."

"Oh, are curses alive now?"

I swear that wasn't me. Solm actually said that this time.

Rukki chose to ignore him and approached the mark himself, wincing as he stood directly before it.

Arcon and Aani had backed away, to give him room, and now the Elf was working on healing Aani, since he had finished with himself.

Remembering my training, I eyed the few cuts and bruises I had, then dipped the tips of my fingers into the water at my feet. Trails of water trickled up my arm, finding the injuries and filling them with warmth, until they healed over.

I looked up to see Solm staring at me, "I didn't know Mages could do that."

"We're part Elf, after all. Not that I'm proud of that."

I could feel the air raise its brow in annoyance.

"I will heal you now, Solm," Arcon knelt down, placing his hands over Solm's largest injury, a big gash across his knee, and got to work.

"So you really followed us all the way here?" I asked.

"Yup," he grimaced as Arcon's hands touched open wound, "Like I said, I couldn't just sit back and wait."

"Of course you couldn't," I laughed, "and I hate to bring this up now, but, um," I shot a look at Arcon and Aani, "did you find any information on, um, that thing?"

Solm sighed, shook his head, "Nothing. I'm clueless. I mean, I didn't get much time to look or anything, but what I did search through led me no where."

"And what _thing_ would this be, Xeria?" Arcon asked.

"Uh, nothing."

Aani giggled, "Xeria and Solm have secrets already."

"Oh?" the air tapped at me.

"Oh shut up with your air. There's no secret. I just asked Solm to look up anything on the Lady in White I saw."

"You mean the one you saw over the Forbidden Sea?"

Rukki joined us again, "There are no barriers and there's nothing I can cast."

"Well," I ignored the Psychic, "I didn't just see her over the Forbidden Sea. I also saw her at Rukki's promotion ceremony."

Rukki raised a brow, "What are we talking about?"

"Xeria is seeing things."

"I am not seeing things!" friggin' Elf, "She was really there!"

"Did Solm see her?" Aani asked.

I turned to look at him as he answered, "Well, no."

"Sorry, Xeria," Aani shrugged in apology, "but no one else has seen her."

"That doesn't mean I imagined her."

"Let us forget what the Mage is rambling on about," Rukki stepped forward, "we have more important matters to deal with. We must find a way to destroy the curse-mark before the Night-Spikes return, or before whatever chased them away..."

Rukki's voice trailed off as he felt it; the same shift in the air that had caused the Night-Spikes to retreat, the same prickling and tingling along our skin, like teasing needles.

And then, just as suddenly as we had felt it, the feeling was gone.

"Maybe we should just retreat for now," Solm stood, most of his wounds healed by Arcon, "I don't like the feeling of that."

"It's like something entered this world from another," Aani shivered.

"I agree with Solm," Arcon nodded, "we should retreat for now. I can finish healing Rukki, and we can take some time to think of a plan to destroy the curse-mark."

Aani and Solm nodded, taking a few steps in the direction which Arcon was scanning for safety.

"Mage?" Rukki asked from behind us.

I rolled my eyes, not bothering to face him as I started in the direction everyone seemed to be heading in, "What?"

"This person you saw, was she wearing all white?"

"Yeah, hence the reason I call her _The Lady in White._"

Solm laughed from ahead of me.

"Does she have wings feathered like the Elves but shaped unlike theirs?"

I stopped walking, and turned, "Uh, yeah. Why?"

Rukki didn't answer, and didn't have to. Now that I had turned around, I knew why he was asking. There, making her way down the hill towards us, was the Lady in White.

Curious about our silence, I could almost sense the other three turn around and freeze at the sight of her.

My heart was racing in my chest, but I couldn't bring myself to run. Even Rukki was struggling to take a few steps back as she got nearer.

And as she practically floated into the valley where we stood, I realized that there was a part of me which didn't want to run, which didn't want to escape her presence.

She paused directly in front of Rukki, and I saw him straighten up, his eyes taking in every part of her. Then she turned from him, took a few steps towards the rest of us, and set her glowing eyes on me and Arcon. I heard Solm unsheathe his daggers, and saw Rukki turn to follow her with his eyes.

Even though we were all contemplating our attack, none of us were stepping forward. None of us _could _step forward. We weren't frozen or paralyzed, and she wasn't placing some sort of weird magickal hold on us. It was more like we just didn't want to move. Curiosity? I have no clue.

She stopped walking now, took a quick glance over her shoulder at Rukki as if to include him in whatever was about to happen, and then smiled.

Her expression reminded me of the way Daela would secretly smile at Solm when he wasn't looking; like a mother smiling at her child.

And then, in a voice more melodic then the Elves, more inside my mind then Arcon's weird whisper thing could ever hope to be, she spoke.

"I am Salvation, the daughter of Pan Gu."


	43. Salvation

Eeeee. I know, I know, another chapter with information. Ugh, how annoying. xD

I PROMISE that these crappy information/history chapters are almost over. After this one, I have like one more to explain the Earthguard, but then I'm done. Woot! (well, I'll explain things that are unique to my plot, such as what the Black Thorn is and etc., but no more history lessons)

And remember I'm doing my best to stick to Perfect World storyline/facts/etc. It's kinda hard, considering when I first outlined this story, there were no Tideborn or Eathguard. So I did my best to add them in, haha. And I'm doing my best to stick to plot…like, the whole reasoning behind the Tideborn's vanishing…etc. But I added the curse-mark issue in (even though the actual mark DOES exist in the game…and my character is actually there now lol. I was studying the area for inspiration) etc.

So, yeah. Thanks guys x3 (and thanks for dealing with my whole timing issues of how long it takes to get from one spot to another xD I'm bad with estimating those things)

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I am Salvation, the daughter of Pan Gu."

After those words, it was so silent I swear I could hear everyone blinking.

Daughter of Pan Gu? White Lady say what?

My initial, instinctual reaction to that sentence was to raise an eyebrow and ask, _What the hell are you talking about?_ or _Who in the flippin' hell is Salvation and why is she claiming to be Pan Gu's daughter?_ I mean, any of us could claim to be his children, couldn't we? He did, after all, create us. Oh, damn, now I'm hoping she wasn't one of those people who try to get you to join their cult and dance naked around fire while praising their "Father."

Luckily, I managed not to say any of this out loud, and instead went with, "Pan Gu has a daughter?" which, while less insulting, made me sound like quite the idiot.

Instead of rolling her eyes at my question like anyone else would have, she smiled, "He does, and she is I."

My eyes flicked to Rukki standing behind her, then back to her almost pure-white form, "For real?"

Her tiny chuckle was almost music to my ears, "That is quite the reality of the matter, Mage Xeria, for Pan Gu has sired me many hundreds of years ago."

"Why are you here?"

She turned her glowing eyes on Arcon, "I have come for you, Elf Arcon, as well as for her." Salvation's hand gestured towards me in the same manner as a leaf being carried by a breeze.

"Come for them?" Solm raised one of his daggers, taking a small step in front of me, "Why have you come for them?"

Her head dipped slightly, "Do not fear, Prince Solm, for I am not your enemy."

"You will forgive me for keeping my weapon at the ready, considering the hell my people have been through due to Pan Gu's creations."

"Of course. You are entitled to take whatever precautionary measures make you feel at ease."

"Answer him," Rukki spoke, taking a few steps closer to the rest of us, "Why do you seek the Elf and Human? From where do you come?"

"I come from the Other Realm."

I rolled my eyes, "Well that's specific."

The air swirled around me nervously, "The Other Realm, Xeria, is said to be where Pan Gu and the minor gods exist."

"Minor gods?"

"Surely you listened when Solm spoke of the minor gods. They are whom the Tideborn took a spell from to save their own kind. There are many, representing different aspects of life and death."

"Oh, yeah, right. Minor gods."

Let's just pretend like I was well versed in that information.

I mean, I guess on some level I already knew it to be true, considering everything that's been going on, but I hadn't really given it much thought.

"It was you that we felt, crossing from the Other Realm into our own," Rukki was at my side now, so that we were all facing the White Lady from one direction, "you are what scared the Night-Spikes away."

Her smile warmed my heart, "Yes, General Rukki, that is correct. The first time you felt the change in the atmosphere, I was unable to cross through, but I succeeded the second time. It is not as easy as you would think, without being summoned by one already on the Other side. However, the Wraiths felt my first attempt, which is why they fled. My Father almost destroyed them all, all those years ago, and so when they feel the presence of one crossing to the Other, especially one with Pan Gu's own blood running through her veins, they flee in fear of history repeating itself. They will probably stay away for a while even after I leave."

I frowned, "Wait, how the hell does Pan Gu even have a daughter?"

I could feel the other four look at me as if I was crazy for addressing her like that.

"After my Father realized the mistake he made in creating the Wraiths, he lay with the goddess of Redemption."

"Your mother?"

So, after Pan Gu screwed up, he turned to _redemption?_ Seriously, Pan Gu? Are you kidding me? Talk about irony.

It was really hard to keep from laughing as she confirmed my theory.

"Yes, the goddess of Redemption is my mother."

"This explains who you are, and where you hail from, but you have yet to tell us why you have come for Elf Arcon and the Mage."

Jeez, Rukki, you still couldn't use my name, even in front of Pan Gu's own damn daughter? Or, at least, some lady who _claimed_ to be Pan Gu's own damn daughter?

"I was ordered to this Realm by Mystic Araziel, to lead Elf Arcon and Mage Xeria to the Earthguard."

There was silence as we exchanged glances, then Aani piped up, "Um, the Earthguard?"

"My apologies," she dipped her head again, ever so gracefully, "I forgot the Earthguard are a non-existant race to your ears. They were banished to the earth back in the days of the original language, back before the other four races were created."

The original language? Wasn't Lanya trying to learn it? I remembered seeing a book written in it when I was in her room, a history book. Maybe it spoke of these Earthguards in there.

"Before you explain your reasons for leading us to the Earthguard," Arcon's voice was a bit distrustful, while still remaining respectful, "it would be best for you to explain everything to us."

"Everything cannot be explained, Elf Arcon, at least, not by myself. However, you may ask Araziel whatever your heart desires, and I am sure you will be answered in full. I, unfortunately, can give you nothing more then a basic backstory and my reason for being here, as those are my orders."

"The daughter of Pan Gu takes orders?" I bit my lip immediately after saying it, but Salvation didn't seem mad.

"There are only two whom I take orders from, Mage Xeria," her gaze was still warm and comforting, despite my having just insulted her, "One is, of course, my Father, Pan Gu. The other is the Mystic whom I am bound to; my Araziel."

I furrowed my brow, "Eh? What? A mystic? What about your mom?"

"Xeria," the air touched my lips to silence me, "she will explain what she can, but there is no use asking questions which will remain unanswered. Let us see what she has to say, and then we will decide where to go from there."

I pouted, "Fine."

Music notes touched my ears, and I knew Salvation had given her little laugh again, "Do not worry. All will be understood with time," she inhaled deeply, lovingly, "The Wraiths were a race, just as any of you were, once upon a time. Their name is no longer important, for it has become replaced with that which they have all become. Father made the mistake of creating them from his shadow, which led to their corruption, as you have come to know. That which you do not know, is that Father had created another race along with them. Where there is dark, there must be light, and so Father called forth a bit of power from each of the minor gods to create another race; the Earthguard. They were gifted with a third eye, _God's eye_, in order to see the 'good' in this world.

The Earthguard could tell the Wraiths were on the wrong path, and so they warned Father time and time again about what would occur. Father refused to listen, and told them to take action if it pleased them. But the Earthguard did not, and so the Wraiths ran rampant, destroying everything they could. Father was devastated at what had become of his creations, and saddened to see that the gifted Earthguard took no action against the uprising of the Wraiths. To repent and start fresh, Father created the flood to wipe the Wraiths from this world. He then banished the Earthguard to the outskirts of these lands, condemning them to remain hidden within the earth until future destruction was imminent.

With the God's Eye which was bestowed upon them, the Earthguard would have the ability to Foresee when they would be needed again, when they would have to resurface and aid the new races. Knowing that the day would come, the Earthguard dedicated their lives to training for that very moment. Knowing this was now their life purpose, they occasionally disregarded Father's rule to stay hidden within the earth, and surfaced to bring aid to those in need, secretly. The Earthguard have helped when they Foresaw their help to be needed, but remained hidden and acted from the shadows so as to raise no suspicion. And now," she bowed her head slightly, "it is time for them to help again. This is why I am here, Elf Arcon and Mage Xeria. The two of you have been prophesied by my Mystic Araziel, and must hear what he has to say."

I raised a brow, "But we've already heard our prophecies, thanks."

Salvation smiled, a complete contrast to what the air was trying to do to me, "Do not be suspicious, Mage Xeria. The Mystics were the original Oracles of this world, and so their Sight is more accurate then what a Venomancer has to offer. Mystic Araziel has Seen what the Lady Oracle has Seen, and more."

Okay, how the hell did this chick know we met with the Oracle? And how the hell did she know all our names? And why the hell did she keep glowing like that? It was seriously annoying to look at.

"He wishes to speak with us?" Arcon asked.

"Yes," Salvation gave a small nod, "that is why I am here. I have come to give Mage Xeria the direction necessary to locate and arrive within Earthguard lands."

"Okay, hold up," I crossed my arms, "I've seen you hovering around two times before this and you never said anything about wanting to give me directions. What's the deal?"

"Xeria," Solm was still standing slightly in front of me, as if my personal shield, "maybe you should be a bit more, I don't know, polite?"

"Do not worry, Prince Solm," Salvation took a step towards us, although technically her feet weren't touching the ground, only the tips of her toes as she glided forward, "I have come to understand throughout my life that personality differs from life form to life form, and I openly accept all kinds so long as they aren't coated in darkness. As for why I had not approached you earlier, Mage Xeria, it is simply because it was not the right time."

Oh, sure, because that makes sense.

"By the looks upon each of your faces, I can tell you have many questions for me. Unfortunately, like I have mentioned before, I cannot answer them, but Mystic Araziel would be more then willing to."

"How do we know we can trust you?" Solm raised his dagger again, "You come before us, claiming to be someone we have never heard of, speaking of a race we have never known to exist, and expect us to believe and trust you so easily?"

"I must agree," Rukki narrowed his brow, "if you are truly our ally, prove it."

Salvation was silent for a moment, then turned her glowing eyes on the dripping curse-mark, "I was told to do whatever it took for Elf Arcon and Mage Xeria to agree to meet with my Mystic Araziel. And so, I will make a deal," she raised a hand to point gracefully at the mark, "I will destroy it."

We all fell silent for a moment, then Rukki took a cautious step forward, "How?"

She faced him, "I have power of the minor gods, even though I am not one of them. Their blood runs through my veins, and therefore their magick also runs through my veins. The gods will not interfere nor aid anyone from these lands, but I am not a god, and therefore, I can assist. I can destroy the curse-mark the same way your people were able to create it. But in return," she turned her eyes on Arcon, "I ask for you and Mage Xeria to travel to the Earthguard."

Arcon and Salvation exchanged stares silently as everyone contemplated. I could tell Rukki was trying his best to fight back the urge to yell at us to accept. After all, he wanted to destroy the curse-mark more then any of us, and here was someone who could do it, and all she wanted in return was to take some of the people he hated the most away from Tideborn lands for who knows how long.

Actually, I was surprised he wasn't tying my hands behind my back and sticking a giant bow on my head right now.

"We accept."

"What?" my mouth dropped open, "I didn't accept!"

Arcon ignored me, "Xeria and I will go, but only after you completely and permanently destroy the curse-mark."

"Of course," she stretched out her hand, "let us form a Promise bond so that we each carry out our side of the agreement."

Arcon took Salvation's hand in his, "Of course."

"I didn't accept!"

"Wait, Arcon—" Solm looked dubious.

"You can't just—" I stopped my whining to stare as thin trails of light wound themselves around Arcon and Salvation's forearms, creating the bond they were speaking of.

Well, crap, this looked like something I could no longer back out of.

"The Promise bond has been made," Salvation released Arcon, "and so I shall begin." And then, without warning, she flung herself around to face the curse-mark, throwing up her hands violently and spilling bright light everywhere. Aani and Solm staggered back, throwing up their arms to block some of the light. Rukki was squinting desperately into it, trying to get a better idea of what Salvation was doing.

I could hear frantic chanting as light and energy pulsed from Salvation's body, striking the curse-mark over and over. The ground was shaking, the wall that the mark was on was breaking apart, bit by bit. Water sloshed around my feet, unbalancing me; I almost fell a few times. The giant mushrooms around us were swaying faster then seemed possible, from the intense shaking of the ground around us. Cracks were appearing in the earth at our feet, running up the sides of the mountains on either side of us. Some rocks dislodged from their walls, falling to the water and causing cascades of droplets to shoot up. I saw Arcon pull Aani out of the way as a mushroom snapped at the base, and fell over.

Then, I heard the most terrifying noise ever. It made my blood run cold. At first I thought Salvation was screaming, but the sound seemed so inside of me, that I almost started to think _I _was screaming. But, no, it was neither of us; it was the curse-mark. The curse-mark was shrieking. I clasped my hands over my ears, falling to my knees in pain. Solm was next to me, doing the exact same thing. It was the most disturbing and chilling noise I had ever heard, and it caused me to almost want death as a means to escape it.

I saw Solm toss the daggers which had fallen from his hands away, far enough that he couldn't reach out and grab one, and knew that the sound was evoking in him the same feeling of wanting to rather die, then hear those shrieks.

A shudder went through the earth, went through my body, went through the wall near the altar. The altar split and cracked, then burst with tremendous force. Rukki ducked to avoid the shards which had shot out in every direction, but Salvation stood tall, holding her position even as debris hit and sliced her.

Her chanting reached a crescendo and she screamed out her final words, her voice booming tremendously as she threw her head back and opened her arms wide, as if evoking the heavens.

Suddenly blood exploded from the curse-mark, shooting out in all directions. At first I thought something had happened to Salvation, or that the curse-mark had been storing blood for hundreds of years, but then I realized it was the Elder's blood which _made up_ the curse-mark. A spray of droplets danced across my skin and I covered my face, not wanting it to get in my eyes or mouth. Before the shaking of earth and the light from Salvation had a chance to cease, Rukki and Solm erupted in screams.

Solm was still on his knees, clasping his head in his hands, moaning and gasping in pain. His eyes were shut tight, his body bent over, as if the smaller he made himself, the less it would hurt.

Rukki was on his knees as well, clasping hands to either side of his head, but he was leaning back, face facing upwards, screams erupting from his mouth with full force. It was obvious that he was in tons more pain then Solm was.

"What's going on?" Aani asked, worried.

"The Soulforce of a thousand years has been released," Salvation was making her way gracefully from the altar, which was now a pile of rubble, along with the wall behind it. There was no sign of the curse-mark anymore.

"Should I help them?" Arcon asked.

"No," Salvation was watching the writhing Tideborn with sorry eyes, "Since they are nearest to the released Soulforce, all of it is trying to enter them at once, and not all of it can fit. Eventually they will have regained what is rightfully theirs, and the Soulforce will seek out the other Tideborn, and enter them."

"Will they also be in this much pain?" Aani asked, fearful.

"Probably not. They will feel it somewhat, of course, but the only reason General Rukki and Prince Solm are hurting so much, is simply because they are the nearest. Soulforce wants a host; it is a much different concept from that of magick."

I furrowed my brow, "All Tideborn have Soulforce? I thought only Psychics did."

"Soulforce runs through all Tideborn veins, however, it does so in different ways. Psychics have access to theirs, and the ability to use and manipulate it. Not everyone can do that. Prince Solm, for example, has much less Soulforce then General Rukki, and not much ability to call upon it. It is not that Psychics _discover_ their Soulforce when they are young, so much as they are able to call it forth," Salvation smiled at the confused look on my face, "It is an oddity, their Soulforce, even to me."

"There's nothing we can do to help them?" Aani asked again, watching Solm and Rukki doubled over in pain.

"We can only wait."

Solm's moans were dying out now, and after another minute or so, the Prince sat up slowly, blinking at us with reddened eyes, (which, considering that his eye color was already red, made him look kinda freaky).

"You said," his voice was rough, so he cleared his throat, "you said that I have Soulforce too?"

Salvation nodded, "But not in the way that General Rukki does. You will remain an Assassin, Prince Solm."

Rukki's screams had died down to moaning now, and he was able to sit normally, still cupping his head in his hands.

"You okay?" Solm asked, wincing a bit in pain as he shifted.

"Just great," Rukki's voice was barely audible from the strain his screaming had put on it, "Never felt better."

Solm managed a small laugh, "Sarcasm doesn't suit you."

"I am glad you are both well," Salvation reached a hand out to me, "Now, Mage Xeria, I will show you what you need to see."

I eyed her hand suspiciously, "Right now? Shouldn't we, I don't know, take a rest after everything that happened?"

Salvation smiled warmly, "There is not time to waste, although I understand your anxiety. Please allow me to show you the route from here to the Earthguard."

I glanced at Arcon, who nodded reassuringly, and took Salvation's hand in my own. She pulled me to her and pressed two fingers against my forehead. I braced myself for the flood of images, ready to feel the painful pressure as they forced themselves into my mind, but was surprised when they danced gracefully behind my eyelids like feathers.

The process was slower then when Aani showed me directions, probably because Salvation was doing her best to keep me comfortable, and took about five minutes. When I opened my eyes, Solm and Rukki were now standing, watching me along with Aani and Arcon.

"Do you have it, Mage Xeria?"

I blinked at her, "Yeah. It's really beautiful."

She smiled, "Yes, it is quite beautiful."

I nodded; the little bits I had seen of Earthguard land were astonishing, even more-so then Elven lands.

Salvation turned to the others, not wanting to waste time, "Who among you will be accompanying Mage Xeria and Elf Arcon?"

Solm and Rukki exchanged looks.

Aani raised her hand slightly, "I guess I will. The three of us are kinda in this thing together, now."

I nodded, "Yeah, Aani comes."

With a nod of agreement, Salvation turned her glowing eyes on Solm and Rukki, "And either of you?"

Solm glanced at me, then sighed, "As much as I would love to assist them in whatever way I can, I have to stay here."

Rukki looked at him, surprised.

"Rukki and I must return to our people. I'm sure they all felt something when the Soulforce was released, but we should report what happened here. Of course, we'll leave you out of the story, if you wish us to, Salvation."

"I do, thank you, Prince Solm."

He dipped his head, "If there is anything you would like us to do from Tideborn lands, please let me know."

"So now you trust her?" I raised a brow.

Solm rolled his eyes in my direction, "I have to. You and Arcon are. If she truly is the daughter of Pan Gu, and you and Arcon are needed because some, what's it called, _Mystic_ had prophecies with you that deal with _future destruction _or whatnot, then I want to do whatever I can to help. My people are at risk too," he turned back to Salvation, "just tell me what you need, and I'll make it happen."

Salvation smiled, "You are truly something, Prince Solm. Right now, there is nothing I need from your people, but I will deliver your words to my Mystic Araziel, and let you know if anything comes up."

"My offer does not expire," Solm bowed slightly.

"Actually, it does," Rukki stepped forward, "Right now. My apologies, Salvation, but Solm won't be able to complete any requests you may have for him. I, however, gladly offer the same service and will do whatever I can to help."

"What?" Solm was glaring at him, "No, I'm offering. I can take care of it on my own, Rukki. I want to help. I'll do whatever she—"

"No, you will not," Rukki put a hand on Solm's shoulder and met the Prince's glare with a slight smile, "you will not be here to help."

"What?"

"You are going, Solm. You are going with Arcon, Aani, and the Mage, and you will lend your services to them. If, of course, they allow you to come."

I looked at Rukki oddly, "Um, of course Solm can come. But, I don't—"

Rukki cut me off, "You always complain about how you want to take action, Solm, not sit on the sidelines and watch. If you go back now, that is exactly what you will be doing."

Solm blinked at him in surprise, "I can't just not go back."

"I will cover for you as much as I can."

Solm continued to stare.

"I can make it back on my own, Solm. The Night-Spikes are probably scared off for the rest of the night, and if I start now, I can make it pretty far. Plus, while they are in hiding, I can easily fly. I will be at the edge of the island soon enough, and can rest there."

Solm looked at me, then at Arcon and Aani, then back at Rukki, "What about Daela and—"

"Stop," Rukki lifted his hand from Solm's shoulder, "You are going. I will cover for you, and I will look after Daela. I will give her what you promised her; I will get her the honor she seeks. And that is final."

"Really?" Solm looked Rukki up and down, as if this was a trap, "Why? What's in it for you?"

Rukki looked away, staring off into the distance as he answered, "This is what you want, is it not?"

Solm was silent a moment, "Yeah. It is. I want to do something to help."

"Then there is no use discussing this. I should start back."

We all stared in silence for a moment, then I remembered, "Wait, Rukki. Here," I jogged over to him, lifting the other half of Daela's necklace from around my neck, "can you give this to Daela?"

He took it carefully from my hands, looking it over before nodding, "Of course I will, Xeria."

"Oh?" I raised a brow, "So you _do_ know my name."

"Do I? Who would have thought," he slipped the necklace over his head, "Well anyway, I should be off. Again, do not hesitate to let me know of anything you need, Salvation. And good luck to the rest of you," he dipped his head towards Arcon, then turned to Solm, "you are sure this is what you want?"

Solm swallowed hard, "Yes, I am."

"Then do what you must," and then, to everyone's complete surprise, Rukki bowed before Solm, "You will make a great King one day, Prince Solm."

My disbelieving eyes darted to Solm's shocked expression, and I watched as a small smile, this time not conceited, played along his lips.

"Stand up Rukki, you look like an idiot."

Rukki stood, rolled his eyes, and reclaimed his famous asshole expression, "You should have savored the moment. I doubt anyone will care to bow to you again."

Solm laughed, "I'll let you win this one, Rukki."

Rukki shook his head, "If it flatters you to pretend like you are _letting _me win, then so be it. And now, if you will step aside, I must go."

Solm reached forward, pat Rukki on the shoulder, "See you around, Rukki. And thanks."

"Stop being weird." His translucent wings unfolded in a burst of light and he pushed off from the ground, hovering a moment as Arcon wished him luck, before taking off. We watched until he vanished in the distance, then faced Salvation again.

"Whenever you are ready, Mage Xeria. My Mystic Araziel awaits." And with that, Salvation gave us a final dip of her head, then swirled away with a burst of sparkles, followed by the same needles-on-our-skin feeling that we had when she first arrived.

Solm looked at me with a small smile, "It's okay that I'm coming, right?"

I smiled back, "Of course. We could use someone offensive, actually."

Aani giggled, "It's true. Now come on guys, lock arms."

I looped my arms through Aani's and Solm's, and watched as Arcon did the same across from me, forming a circle.

"It's pretty far," I took a few deep breaths, "and I haven't yet had to do this with three other people, so, Solm, I'll need you to do me a favor when we get there."

"Yeah, sure, what?"

I smiled, "Catch me, will you?"

"Catch you?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure the second we arrive, I'll pass out. So do me a favor and catch me."

He laughed, "I'll do my best."


	44. The Guardians of the Earth

Eww more information BUT IT'S THE LAST OF IT (yay? Lol)  
Yeah this is like, the last I explain annoying game things, but I will still, of course, explain PLOT things, x3 but this is the final-ness of the annoying history/lessons.  
BUT this chapter _is _important to read so don't be all "la-la-la I already know this so I'll just skip ahead"

ALSO, I start class again in a week, which uber sucks. I am really happy though, because my goal for summer was to get up to the Salvation chapter, and by posting THIS one I have officially surpassed my goal! Which makes me feel proud haha. I'll try to get through most of the Earthguard chapters before I have to start class again 'cause, I don't know why, but they annoy me x3

I love Earthguard lands so much though, so for anyone who hasn't seen them PLEASE go explore! They're just all so gosh-darn-gorgeous. Well, I have yet to explore the snowy areas of Earthguard, but that's okay b/c I don't like snow. Lol. There's also like, two other places on the map (top left snowy corner above Thousand Streams, and the desert area around the Deserted Sea/Land of Buried Bones) which I have yet to go to. So…I got to get on that….heh.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Aani's face hovering over me as I opened my eyes wasn't exactly the best way to greet the new day. Although, wait.

"How long was I out?"

"Pretty long this time. About a day. It's night again."

I sat up, rubbing my head as a wave of ache washed over me, and surveyed my surroundings. I was in a bedroom, on one of the two beds, lit by small glowing blue crystals that dotted the walls. There were no windows, and the walls seemed to be a combination of rock and wood.

"Did Solm catch me like I told him to?" I asked, still eyeing the room I was in. Runes were etched into floor and walls, and plants hung from the ceiling.

Aani giggled, "Yup, just like you asked. Salvation was there when we arrived, with another, a Mystic, I think. Well anyway, she greeted us and brought us to our rooms and told us that she'll speak with us once you're feeling better."

"So what have you guys been doing?"

Aani shrugged, "Waiting. Arcon and Solm are in a room right down the hall, and there's a bath area a few doors down as well. I don't think we're really allowed to walk around until Araziel speaks with us. Evlaei, the Mystic who brought us here, said she'll check in again tonight to see how you're doing. She should be here soon."

I swung my legs off the bed and sighed, "I guess I'm still no good at this Distance Shrinking stuff, huh?"

"Well, you suddenly had another person to deal with, so I don't blame you for passing out again."

Yeah, thanks for adding the _again._

"Did Ev—uh whatever, say anything about the reason we're here? You know, besides wanting to talk about our prophecy crap."

"Nope," Aani pouted, "Evlaei wouldn't tell us anything. Just showed us to our room and said she'd check in. To be honest, I don't really understand the reason for coming here either. I mean, the Lady Oracle already told you guys your prophecies and I'm not really sure what else could have been Seen."

I scrunched my nose, "I don't even have a prophecy. I just happened to be the girl in Dul's and now I have to go and kill him. I mean, Arcon's the one who had an actual prophecy. He's the deciding factor in the war, and he either has to die or let someone else die and both choices lead to different endings."

"Hm, maybe that's what the Mystics here have Seen. Maybe they know which path leads to victory and which leads to defeat."

"It would make things a lot easier if that's the case. Oh hey," I raised a brow towards Aani, "what the hell are Mystics anyway?"

She shrugged, "I don't know."

"Damn. Just when I was getting used to Psychics and Assassins. Well, whatever. I just hope we're not here long."

"Got somewhere to go?" Aani giggled.

I rolled my eyes, "No. It's just," I bit my lip, not sure if I should open up to her, "I kinda miss my Ma. I mean, she's gotta be worried sick about me. Here I left on a quest to deliver something to Archosaur, and I just never came back. I have no idea what she heard, either. I mean, what if friggin' Dul went and told her I murdered his son and then ran off with a traitor Elf?"

Aani sighed, "I understand. You're homesick and worried. But, Xeria, even if your Elder tells your mom you murdered someone, do you think she'd believe him?"

"I," I swallowed hard, "I don't know. I hope not. I don't want her to think that of me. Or, even worse," I cupped my face in my hands, "I don't want her to think I'm dead. I wish I could go see her again, but it'd be too dangerous. Dul is involved in all this, and Edrow would probably expect me to stop home at some point. Wait," I turned to Aani, "what if Edrow does something to them?"

Aani placed a hand on my shoulder, "Xeria, I don't know the whole story. I'm not sure what occurred with you, your Elder, or his son, Edrow. Arcon told me only what he knew, and I'm sure you didn't give him a play-by-play on the matter. I wanted to ask you, but I wasn't sure how to bring it up. But even with the little I know, I don't think he would do anything to your family. It would be too suspicious. If you were set up for this murder thing, then there was obviously a much deeper plan. Someone who took the time to think these things through isn't going to act rash with revenge."

I sighed, "I guess you're right. But that still doesn't mean I can stop feeling homesick. I just miss her so much. And I wasn't exactly nice to her before I left. I just don't want anything to happen to her. I don't want her to think I'm a murderer or to think I'm," a pathetic tear found its way free from my eye, "or to think I'm dead."

Aani smiled comfortingly, "Of course. Xeria, I feel homesick too, and I've been away for less time then you have. But you're going to see your home and family again, and that's the thought you need to hold onto," she leaned her head against mine, shifting her arm around me, "Can I tell you something?"

I nodded against her.

"I miss Churl. So, so much. I've never been apart from him for this long before. To me, _he _is my home. I was taken from my parents as a baby, brought to the Lady Oracle to begin my training, away from the rest of the City and in seclusion. I grew up with Churl. No one else was that nice to me," she gave a small laugh, "I was horrible at being an Oracle, as I'm sure you've figured out. But Churl was so sweet to me, even though he was the Lady Oracle's child. He didn't want some skilled Venomancer, he wanted me," she pulled away from me and pressed her hands to her chest, "if it weren't for the bond I share with him, I would be worried and heartbroken every moment of the day. But I can feel him, alive and well, here, inside of me. And it's that knowledge that keeps me going. I am homesick without him, and I do worry that at any moment I might feel our bond shatter, but I can keep going because I know he's alright and I know once we both complete our missions we will be together again."

"But that's just it," I dropped back onto the bed, flat on my back, "I'm starting to wonder what the hell our mission _is. _We were just trying to get the Tideborn involved and now Arcon's supposed to end a hundreds of years long war, and I'm supposed to kill the top Mage. And now we're here and I'm not even sure why the hell we're here, but at least we're _somewhere_ because once we're done doing whatever the hell we're here for, I have no idea where to go or what to do next!"

Aani giggled, "Xeria, calm down. I think the rest of us are just as confused as you are. Hopefully Araziel or whoever Saw your prophecies will be able to give us some direction as to what's next."

"Yeah, I guess," I let out a long, exaggerated sigh, "My brain feels like I have ten thousand thoughts swirling around but no idea what to do with them."

"Yeah, confusion stinks," Aani scrunched her nose, "I'm not really sure where our mission ends anymore either, to be honest. But I know I'll be with Churl again soon, and you'll get to see your family again."

"Just as soon as I murder our Elder and his son."

Aani giggled, "Ultimately it is up to you, Xeria. As much as it may be prophesied as one thing, you need to do what you think is best. It's weird, but—"

I sat up and followed Aani's gaze to the door, where a tall Earthguard had stuck her head in.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I interrupt?"

She didn't really seem all that sorry, to be honest.

"Oh, no," Aani stood and gave a bouncy bow, "Xeria this is Evlaei, Evlaei, well, this is _awake_ Xeria."

"Merry meet, Xeria," she stepped fully into the room, and surprised me with her appearance. She was tall, with long, toned arms and legs, and extremely short, black hair, that didn't even cover the tips of her ears. Her skin was a dark brown, even darker than Nayri and Sabeth's, and her ears were delicately pointed like the Elves.

The only thing which was truly different about her, other then the Earthy feeling I got just from looking at her, was the jewel-looking scarab set in the middle of her forehead.

I shrugged, "Um, hi."

"I see you are feeling better, yes?"

"Um, yes."

"I'm glad," she smiled thinly, then set her gaze back on Aani with a slightly annoyed look, which was probably directed more at me then at the Venomancer before her, "I will tell Araziel she has awakened and return to bring the four of you to him at once. Please fetch Arcon and Solm and be ready for when I do."

Then, without waiting for Aani's agreement, she spun around, her skimpy, flowing skirt billowing out around her, and left.

"She dislikes us already?"

Aani rolled her eyes at me, "Don't assume things or judge people, Xeria."

I opened my mouth to retort, but then realized I had made that very mistake with Aani. I mean, sure she was a flirt and attracted way too much attention from, uh, _everybody_, but she had actually turned out to be pretty cool. And, sadly enough, she was probably my best friend.

Actually, she was probably one of my only friends. It's not like I had any waiting for me back home, and I doubted Arcon considered me anything more then an annoyance, which left me with Aani, and Solm.

Speaking of which...

"So should we go and get the guys?"

Aani nodded, "I suppose. Evlaei doesn't seem like the patient type."

"No, no she does not."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Aren't you gonna thank me?" Solm raised a brow.

I rolled my eyes, "For what, exactly?"

"Uh, how about for _catching_ you."

I laughed, "Hey, you're just lucky I transported your ass over here."

Solm stared at me a moment, "Okay, fine. We're even."

Aani giggled, "You guys are ridiculous. Now shush, she's coming."

The four of us watched as Evlaei approached us from down the hall, walking tall and regally, with an air of importance more overpowering then Arcon ever managed.

You know, from first impressions there seemed to be a lot of similarities between these Earthguard and the Elves.

I was starting to like them less.

Evlaei paused before us, "Mystic Araziel is ready to see all of you now. Please follow me." I couldn't help but notice the little smile she shot Solm's way, which she followed up with, "It's nice to see you again, Prince Solm."

He replied with his conceited smirk, "As it is to see you, Mystic Evlaei."

I cocked a brow at Aani, "How long did you say I was asleep for?"

She suppressed a giggle.

"The scarab between your eyes," Arcon spoke up as we made our way down the corridor, "is that the God's Eye I've heard of?"

"Oh? Did Salvation mention that? Yes, Arcon, it is."

"It suits you well," Solm interjected, "are all God's Eyes as stunning as yours?"

Evlaei turned her head to smile seductively over her shoulder, "Unfortunately, no. Each Eye is unique to the Earthguard to whom it belongs."

I decided to interrupt, so I cleared my throat, "And what exactly do they do again?"

I was met with an annoyed glare, "They help us distinguish between good and evil."

"Oh," I followed as we started up a set of wooden stairs, formed from branches twisting themselves into uneven steps, "is that all?"

She sighed dramatically, "I suppose they are what makes us, well, us. They are our connection to the Earth and to the gods. Our Eye is what binds us to do Pan Gu's bidding and protect this world we live in. Without our Eye, well," she glanced at me, "we are like all of you."

I was gonna answer back with my own bitchy response that I'd been working on since I first met her, but just then we reached the top of the staircase, and emerged on a giant balcony overlooking the City. There were no walls or fences around us, just the view of the huge City below us.

"Wow," I approached the edge, noticing the others following me. Well, except for Evlaei.

Aani's breath caught in her throat, "It's beautiful."

"It truly is magnificent," the air swirled around as if being able to stretch its legs for the first time in months.

"It is our capital City, Tellus."

Solm turned to look at her, "Was it made with magick? It almost looks natural in some areas."

"It was made with the help of both magick and nature," she gestured to the carvings set into the rock walls around the City, "the Earth itself contains the gods' magick. We carved none of that, yet there it is."

I was at the edge of the balcony now, peering down, "Woah. That's a really long drop. And what's with all the staircases?"

Evlaei's smile was thin, "There are some things which we do not reveal to outsiders so readily."

I frowned, "What?"

"Of course," the air pushed me aside, "we understand. It is an honor just to be able to meet members of a race which stays hidden from all."

"Thank you, Elf Arcon. And now, if the rest of you have finished your sight-seeing, Araziel will meet us right inside here."

We followed her into the room off of the balcony, stopping to gawk at the giant carved harp that sat in the middle of the room. Instead of strings, there were beams of light stretching from top to bottom, glowing and pulsing in time to a melody that I could just make out on the tips of my subconscious. It was almost like the music was inside my head, and without focusing all my energy on listening for it, I wouldn't have noticed a thing.

"He will be with us shortly," she smiled, eyes fully focused on Solm, who was doing the, uh, polite thing and smiling back.

Arcon decided the harp was worth investigating and began inspecting it, while Aani peered over his shoulder and apparently couldn't decide whether or not it would be rude to touch it.

"You know," Evlaei just about licked her lips, "I've never had a Tideborn before."

"Is that so?" Solm smirked, "Well I've never had an Earthguard before."

"The color of your skin is so sensual. Such a soft blue."

"Well, the color is spread evenly across my skin, covering every part of my body."

"Really?" Evlaei's eyes wandered up and down, "I'd like to see that before I believe it."

"Thank you, Evlaei," a male voice boomed from the doorway, "for entertaining our guests while they waited."

Arcon and Aani turned as he entered, robes billowing around his lithe frame, the tips of his pointed ears peeking through his long, white hair. The God's Eye which sat above his nose was a swirl of red and black.

"Of course, Mystic Araziel," Evlaei bowed, looking a bit uncomfortable at his timing.

I raised an eyebrow at Solm as Araziel approached us, "Never had an Earthguard, huh?"

"It's true," he shrugged a shoulder cockily, "although I've never had a Venomancer, Elf, or Human either," he winked when he said _Human,_ "Plenty of Tideborn though."

"Don't wink at me," I tried not to laugh, "wait, how many Tideborn have you been with?"

He seemed to deliberate how to answer, before settling on, "What do you mean when you say _with_?"

I rolled my eyes, "Forget it. I don't wanna know."

He elbowed me, "It's not as bad as you think."

"More then ten?"

He paused, "Okay, it's a bit worse then you think."

My mouth dropped a bit, "What?"

He shrugged a shoulder, "I _am_ a Prince."

Before I could reply, the air silenced us, and I looked up to see Araziel smiling at me, "I don't mean to interrupt, Xeria, but I would like to make your acquaintance now."

I blushed, "My bad. Hi."

He laughed, "Hello. And," he turned to Solm, "you are Prince Solm?"

Oh great, his conceited smile was back, "That I am."

"Well, it is great to meet all of you," he took a few steps back, to stand next to Evlaei, and I saw Salvation float through the doorway to join us, "Salvation has told me she gave you the basics on who we are, as a people?"

Even with his long white hair, Araziel had a mystical, godly appearance that made him almost look like he belonged on a spiritual plain, instead of a physical one. I found myself, once again, thinking yet another guy in my life was quite good looking.

Either I was becoming more and more like Aani, or I was realizing that everyone who wasn't a Human was attractive.

Well, sucks for me.

Oh wait, Edrow was—ugh. No. Don't go there, Xeria, don't go there.

I brought my focus back to Araziel's words.

"Unfortunately, outsiders are not allowed much more information then what Salvation has provided you," Araziel extended his arm out to the side, and Salvation interlocked her hand in his, "I cannot explain to you the workings of our connection with the gods, nor can I get into much detail on the type of magick which runs through our veins. What Salvation has told you is the truth; after we sat back and did nothing to prevent the Wraiths from destroying our lands, Pan Gu punished us by making us the protectors of this world. Now, hundreds and hundreds of years later, here we still are, awaiting the moment when we shall set foot outside our lands. Do not misunderstand, of course, we have left in secrecy to help those in need before, but never in groups larger then ten or twenty at a time. And we always remained unseen, always acted from the shadows. This is our purpose for existence. We have been training all our lives for the moment which is soon approaching."

"Soon approaching?" Arcon asked, "So you are saying that soon the Earthguard will be fighting alongside us?"

Araziel nodded, "Yes, many of the preparations are being made, as we speak. Which is, of course, why I invited you and Mage Xeria here."

I raised a brow, "We're part of the preparations?"

"I am afraid so, Mage Xeria," Araziel gave me a kind smile, "we cannot act until you slay the one you have been prophesied to kill."

"What?" I took a step back, "What does me killing Dul have to do with you guys helping end a war?" I pointed at Arcon, "_He's_ the one with the victory versus defeat prophecy."

"I am well aware," Araziel turned his gaze on Arcon, "I have Seen the same prophecy which the Lady Oracle has related to you. Unfortunately, I know not much more then what she does. I can only add this: when the moment comes, and you are to choose between someone dying, or you taking their place, you must do what comes naturally. Do not think, and do not consider. Whichever path is meant to occur, will occur."

"What? That's insane," I stepped forward, a bit nervous since Araziel looked totally important and was like, part god and whatnot, "if he chooses wrong, then we all lose the war."

Araziel's smile was more like a physical sigh, "I know, Mage Xeria, I know. But I cannot help him much more then that," he stepped toward me, "It was _you_ whom I prophesied about more then the Lady Oracle. She had merely Seen you while watching the Human Elder Dul's prophecy unfold, but I have Seen you separately, in your very own prophecy."

"Oh?" I glanced at Solm next to me, who looked utterly confused since we had forgotten to fill him in on what our prophecies were.

"Yes, and we cannot end this war without your first killing him."

"So, no matter what, I kinda hafta kill Dul?"

Araziel slid his hand from Salvation's, "Don't you want to?"

"Well, uh," I bit my lip, "I want to avenge my father and my race and everything, but I'm still really confused as to what the hell's going on with him and Edrow and the Black Thorn and, ugh."

"Things may be confusing now, but over time you will begin to make the connections, and see through the fog," Araziel turned to Arcon again, "I regret to admit this was all I had to inform you two of, in ways of your prophecies. But do not think I brought you all the way here for a few moments of your time. No, there is much more. I want to help your prophecies unfold in the correct direction, because, ultimately, they are the deciding factors in this war. I have tried to explore the web which they are both woven into, but I cannot See everything. I have traced their threads, though, and I know that both prophecies must be so; there is no way around them."

"Okay, I'm confused," Solm was scratching his head, "No one told me what their prophecies were to begin with, but even if I _did_ know, I don't think all of this would make much more sense."

I nodded, "I agree. And I _do _know what the prophecies are."

Aani giggled, "Everyone gets confused when dealing with prophecies; even the person who Saw them. I think they're supposed to be a bit cryptic, that way our future isn't totally set in stone, and we still have to make decisions for ourselves and stuff."

"You are correct," Araziel smiled in Aani's direction, and I really hoped it wasn't because he just noticed how large her breasts were, "Prophecies are the gods' way of helping us, guiding us, because the gods are not allowed to directly interfere or aid us in any way. They cannot even aid our race, and we were partially formed from them."

"Our Third Eye helps us focus our Sight better then you can," Evlaei added, obviously trying to state that their prophecies were better then Venomancers'.

Araziel gave a slight nod, seeming a bit annoyed with the way Evlaei had said that, "Well, Mystics _are _the original Oracles."

"What the hell is a Mystic?" I asked, crossing my arms, "We were told what your _race _was but there's been all this talk about Mystics and Sight and Third Eyes and crap, and I don't really know what we're dealing with here."

Araziel stared at me a moment, and for a second I thought I was about to really, really regret my words, but then, to my surprise, he laughed, "My apologies, Mage Xeria, you make a good point. Allow me to first speak of what we are, before I begin to explain what I have brought you here for. It wouldn't be much good to give you information in the hopes of it helping you along your paths, if you do not fully comprehend what I am speaking of."

"We would appreciate that, and be most honored, Mystic Araziel," the air bowed for him.

"Very well, allow me to begin by saying that Earthguards, much like all your races, are made up of two different types of people. In terms of Tideborn, your Psychics have more Soulforce then your Assassins, but your Assassins still do have some. For Elves, it depends on the kind of magick which runs through your veins, whether it is an immense amount awaiting escape, or Pure magick which itches to heal and defend. I can bring up the Untamed and Humans as well, but I think I have made my point. Magick runs through all Earthguard veins, but is stronger in some then in others. Those who utilize their magick to its fullest, are Mystics. Those who do not, are Seekers.

Mystics can absorb energies from the air around them, focus those energies, and then release them. Our connection in this world is with the Earth; we can feel it alive and pulsing. We work with the Earth, using its resources, energy, and life to fight for us. But we can take this to the next level," he turned to Salvation, opening his arms to direct our attention solely to her, "because we were partially formed from the gods, we have a connection to the Other Realm. As our strength increases, we begin to break through the barriers dividing our world, and theirs. We cannot cross into it, and it is very hard for most to cross into ours, unless they are gods—"

"So there's more then just gods in the Other World?" I asked, kinda shamefully.

"Of course," Araziel smiled warmly, "many spiritual creatures exist there, not all of which are good. Aani," he turned to her, "this next part of my explanation is similar to the pets with which Venomancers form bonds. Mystics can form a bond with a creature from the Other, and are then able to summon said creature when needed. As you can see, my Summon is Salvation, the daughter of Pan Gu."

Salvation dipped her head in gratitude, "I had been watching you since my early existence, Araziel, and knew that I wanted to form an alliance between us. Father did not want me to, of course, because I was too close to a god to be bound to an Earth creature, but that did not stop me. Unfortunately, I had to wait many hundreds of years for you to lose your original Summon."

"Yes," Araziel's smile faltered, as if momentarily lost in a memory, "my original Summon served me well. He was a very good friend, and I shall not forget him after everything he did. I am sorry we cannot be bound to more then one at a time, Salvation, for I would have liked you to meet him."

"Did he die?" Aani asked timidly.

"Creatures from the Other Realm cannot die, much like your pet cannot die," Araziel was holding Salvation's hand again, "but they can cease to exist. It is hard to explain, and much different from your pet, seeing as pets can only cease to exist if their Venomancer were to die."

"So," I jerked my head at Evlaei, "you have a Summon too?"

She narrowed her brow, "I do not."

"It takes much strength for a creature from the Other to present themselves to you. Most do not want to form a bond with someone from our world."

"It is understood," Arcon nodded to Araziel, "and we understand if you are limited in the information you can share with us."

"Of course, although I do not think it hurts to explain this much. I will add only a few more items before I talk about our Seekers," Araziel nodded to Salvation, who dipped her head in reply, and swirled away in a burst of shimmery light, "excuse me for sending her off, but like I mentioned earlier, we are making preparations, as the time of our assistance is coming near. Now, where was I? Ah, yes. I wanted to add that because of our connection with the spiritual plain, Mystics have the ability to resurrect as well, with the same problems that Elves face, of course. You may see this as irrelevant information, but I will bring this up again in a few moments. And as far as immortality goes, all Earthguard are immortal, in the same way as the Elves. Therefore, you can imagine that we follow similar mating and repopulating patterns; we usually only bring new life into this world when we lose some of our own. Life is replaced, population kept even, but not increased.

As for our Seekers, they are similar to your Human Blademasters, except with magick buried within them. They are very skillful swordsmen, and, while they have less of a connection with the spiritual and the Earth, they are drawn to nature more then we are. They too, are blessed with a Third Eye from the gods, to allow them to see the good against the evil, and to connect them to the Other Realm, and our purpose for being here, for existing."

"Mystic Araziel," Evlaei stepped forward, bowing slightly, "would you like me to fetch the item now?"

"Yes, if you would, Evlaei, thank you," Araziel watched as she left through a backdoor, then faced us again, "the Earthguard and the Wraiths were the original races of this world. If you take a moment to think, you will realize that the four races Pan Gu created after he saw his originals failing, were based off of pieces taken from the Earthguard. He knew he couldn't create new life using the Wraiths, so he dipped into different aspects of the Earthguard. The Elves," he turned to Arcon, "were formed using our immortality, our grace and intelligence, and our connection with healing and new life. Of course, Pan Gu added his blood to the mix, and so other characteristics unique to yourselves were formed. The Untamed," he smiled at Aani, "were born of our connection to the Earth, were given a gift to help them differentiate between what was right and what was wrong. They were blessed with Sight, and with forming connections and bonds with other creatures, to work as one. The Humans," he turned to me, dipping his head, and I wondered what the hell we could have possible gotten from them, "as you can pick up from my description of our Seekers, were given strength, the drive for exploration and the desire for power, the ability to fight for what you believe in, to know your purpose in living."

Oh, thanks, we got some drive and stuff, but the other races got crap then can actually _do something _with.

Sigh.

"As for the Tideborn," Araziel gestured out to Solm, "your kind received Soulforce, which is the closest to our form of magick that any of you possess. You can manipulate your surroundings with it, just as we can use our surroundings to fight for us. The same goes for your ability to mess with the instincts of creatures, and I wish to add that your stealth is a much greater technique then even our Seekers can pull off."

I could see Solm smile a bit cockily.

"How very interesting," Arcon spoke up, "I never realized. I have never, in my hundreds of years, come across any information even remotely similar to what you have just told me. I have seen books written in the original language of this world, but very few can speak that language, so I know not of their content."

Araziel gave a small chuckle, "If you would, Elf Arcon, please destroy any books of those you see from now on. We are supposed to be nonexistent to others, after all."

"But, aren't you gonna be helping out now?" I pointed out, "So, I mean, it's just a matter of time before the other races know about you."

Araziel was silent for a moment, then sighed, "Once we are done assisting, we must once again vanish to the Earth, to await the next moment in time when we will be needed. This is our punishment, our purpose, Mage Xeria, and we will be lucky if, once this war is over, we do not vanish in a burst of light and cease to exist altogether."

Well, that would suck.

"I have it, Mystic Araziel," Evlaei re-entered, carrying something small wrapped in cloth across her palms, as though it was very delicate.

"Very good, Evlaei, bring it here," Araziel lifted it gently from Evlaei's hands, then turned to us, "And now, I wish to help the two of you put your prophecies into action, so we can finish this war for good. To do so, I wish to explain some things to you, as it plays into _your_ prophecy, Mage Xeria," he nodded to me, "and Elf Arcon's cannot be fulfilled until yours has."

"Um, okay," I eyed the wrapped item suspiciously, not knowing if I was about to experience something painful, or intrusive, or what.

"As has been explained, we Earthguard have been blessed with a Third Eye; God's Eye. This Eye not only gives us the ability to distinguish between good and evil, but connects us to the gods, and to our purpose. It is what keeps us on the correct path, what keeps us bound to do Pan Gu's bidding," he began unwrapping the item, "As long as the Third Eye is a part of us, we cannot act out or deny Pan Gu and the gods. The only way to free ourselves from that bond," the cloth fell away, and he handed it to Evlaei, "is to remove the Eye. It is a long, grueling, and painful process, which very few can endure without perishing. But, it _is_ possible," he held the round item up, letting the light from the harp's chords dance and shimmer off it, "this God's Eye, which I hold in my hand, belonged to one of our Seekers," Araziel then turned his ancient and wise eyes directly on me, "a Seeker, whom you know, as Edrow."


	45. The Memories which Remain

This chapter is HELLA friggin long! Lol. It's so long, that this is only the first half of it xD But hopefully you find it…interesting? Don't worry, it's not information. I mean, there's SOME info, but its plotline info, not annoying PW info. And DONT skip it thinking its going to be some sappy thing! It has important parts! lol

So, I'm going to be getting into the backstories of my characters.

I've already gotten into Xeria, Solm, Rukki, and Daela's, and as awesome as they all are, their backstories were pretty short and not all that interesting. I mean, Xeria is just all "lalala, I'm a farmer and they wont let me fight and my dad died and I think the Elder killed him even though technically he was off fighting and hundreds of ppl die when theyre off fighting soo…but the Elder is evil so ima break some of his shit!" and then you got Rukki all "boohoo my parents died and I couldn't do anything to help them and now I'm not Prince so I'm gonna work my ass off to become strong. Oh, and I guess I can play the sympathy card with the ladies." And Solm's all "hells to the yeah I have byches now" and daelas just crying like "my husband died, my kid died, I just want his friggin honor dammit!"

But I guess it's b/c they also haven't been alive all that long, so not much could have happened in their lives. Plus Xeria had a normal, away-from-everything life, and the Tideborn peeps have been dealing with their whole "fighting off shit and resurfacing" issues which tend to distract from any other issues you might have.

So YES other characters backstories will be longer and more important. (we've had a hint of Aani and Arcon's already)

Here are the ones I will cover as we go: Arcon, Lanya, Aani, Churl, Edrow, Dul

I don't think there's really any other characters to get very detailed about, although you may learn a thing or two, here and there, about people.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I could feel everyone's eyes burning into me as I stared, slightly open mouthed, at the God's Eye Araziel was holding in his hand. I didn't know what to say, didn't know what to do or how to react. I knew everyone was waiting for me to make the first move, but I honestly had no idea what it should be. I swallowed hard, trying to find where the hell my voice had disappeared to, and was luckily spared the embarrassment of croaking out some useless syllables by Solm.

"Am I supposed to know who Edrow is?"

Arcon glanced at him, replying as quietly as he could, as if speaking any louder would cause me to completely lose it, "I filled you in on a bit of what we are dealing with last night. Edrow is the son of Elder Dul."

"Oh," Solm nodded, motioning to Araziel to continue with what he had been saying, "okay, I got it. Carry on."

Araziel smiled gently at him, then turned to me, "Xeria, you know him well, do you not?"

I blinked, bringing my eyes level with his, "No. Of course not. I knew him for only a few days. I just," I squinted down at the Eye again, wondering if maybe I was imagining it, "I just thought he was someone to look up to. And then when he betrayed me like that," I faltered, taking a step back, "I don't understand."

Araziel nodded solemnly, "Edrow is not Human Elder Dul's son. He is a member of the Earthguard, and more specifically, a Seeker."

"He's an ex-member," Evlaei spat out, crossing her arms, "don't insult our race by lumping us with the likes of him. He and Rozu removed their Eyes, breaking their connection with the gods, and went off to wreak havoc. _That_ is not the Earthguard way. _They_ are not one of us."

Araziel waited for her to finish, nodded politely in acknowledgment, and then held the Eye back out, "Edrow managed to remove his Third Eye, and, like Evlaei pointed out, broke his connection with the gods. He is no longer here to do their bidding, and he is no longer bound to protect this world like Pan Gu ordered us to."

"You said that the Eye is hard to remove? That most usually perish?" Arcon asked.

"Yes," he brought the Eye back against his body, as if to protect it, "but he managed. So did some others. Many, however, did not."

"Why does this matter?" I narrowed my brow, eyes still lingering on Araziel's clenched hand, "Why are you telling us this?"

"I want you to understand."

"Understand what?" my head was hurting, "I have a prophecy to kill Dul. Fine. Arcon has a prophecy to end the war. Fine. But what do we have to do with Edrow? Or the Black Thorn? Or the Earthguard? Why do we need to hear this?"

Evlaei frowned, "Silence."

"No, no," Araziel held his arm up to her, "it is quite alright. I understand what she is saying. Unfortunately, Xeria, yours and Arcon's destinies are woven together with many others. Were you not, if I have seen correctly, framed for the murder of Edrow? Do you not think that somehow you are more deeply involved then with simply killing Dul?"

I bit my lip.

"Human Elder Dul must be killed before Arcon can complete his prophecy. Therefore, Elder Dul must be killed before the war can end. And now, I know you realize that Elder Dul and Edrow have a connection, are somehow working together. I fear they are somewhat behind the continuing of this war. The Wraith King—"

"Wraith King?" Solm raised a brow.

"Yes, do not forget that the Wraiths are a race just as we all are. Granted, some have become highly _un_intelligent beings, others still maintain their rationality and ability to communicate in full. Now, as I was saying, the Wraith King must be killed before we can ever hope for this war to end. But I fear that somehow, Edrow is connected with him."

"They are working together?" Arcon asked.

"That is what I gather from the blurbs I have Seen," Araziel sighed, "and this is why you are here. Not only so I can urge you to complete your prophecies, but so I can show you who we are dealing with. It has been said that if you get inside a person's mind, understand what has made them who they are, you gain an advantage over them. They become vulnerable," Araziel held the Eye out again, "I want to give you a look at who Edrow is. I want you to Know what Evlaei and myself Know. It may serve no purpose in the long-run, may not change any of the outcomes, but I want you to Know."

"You're going to show us?" Aani asked, suddenly very interested. Although, I guess this _was_ her field and all.

Araziel nodded, "The Third Eye helps its bearer distinguish between good and evil. We received the eye from the gods, who also use it similarly. You see, when one breathes their last breath of life, the gods look down upon us to see what kind of person we were, to decide where our place in the Other Realm will be. But they cannot possibly see our entire life, so they skim; they take a look at the memories which we have labeled as most important to us. They watch the events that shaped us into who we are. We Earthguard can use our God's Eye to do this as well, so long as we have _contact_ with the person in their final moments," he gestured to Evlaei, and she turned to close and bar the doors, "there is also a reverse-effect. When the Eye becomes separate from its Host, it is readable by a Mystic, simply because we possess an otherworldly connection that others do not," he reached up and touched his Third Eye, "Our Eyes store our _own_ important memories; anything we deem unforgettable in the moment, anything which decides the kind of person we will be, anything which changes us drastically, anything we consider to be of the utmost importance, or anything which involves us emotionally."

"So," Aani took a tiny step forward, "using Edrow's Third Eye, we can see the memories and events which made him do everything he's done?"

"Yes," Evlaei joined us again, "so long as you have a Mystic."

"Unfortunately," Araziel placed Edrow's Eye in a basin on a small table that Evlaei had brought over, "this only shows us what occurred before his removal of his Eye. All events afterwards are unknown."

Arcon blinked, eyes focused on the basin, "How long ago did he remove his Eye?"

Araziel sighed again, "Almost forty years ago."

"Forty?" I blushed slightly at the shock in my voice, "He told me he was twenty-two."

Evlaei laughed, "Have you been listening? We are immortal. We do not look our age."

"I am afraid Edrow is even older then that," Araziel placed a hand on either side of the basin, "you must add the forty to his years _before_ removing the Eye. I think that makes him around seventy."

Ew.

"Which makes him just a baby," Evlaei moved to stand directly behind Araziel, "We had lost a large number of Earthguard in a raid. Considering the numbers were so high, Council decided to pair Mystics with Seekers and produce more population. This is why there is usually such a large age gap between each generation of Earthguard. During this," she searched for the right word, "_period of procreation_, Edrow was born."

Araziel nodded, "Yes, I suppose it is relevant to note this. Mystics are paired with Seekers so the child has a more equal chance of coming out in whichever way destiny prefers. We try not to breed Mystics with Mystics, even though those numbers are fewer and I wish we could do that, because the gods may not have wanted said child to be born a Mystic."

I scrunched my nose, trying not to comment.

"But enough preparation. If you four could please come stand around this basin. Come now, don't be nervous. Please place your hands on the edge. This will connect you to the Eye in its center. When I begin, you will feel as though you are being sucked in; please do not fight that feeling. Once you have entered, the events and memories will play around you as though you are actually there. It will be a bit unnerving, I admit, because you will not be able to walk around or move or speak, yet the ground may slid beneath your feet as others walk. Now, one more thing, and this is very important. Throughout this, you will be able to feel your hands connected to the basin. Do not let go."

"You don't want your mind to get trapped in one place while your body is trapped in another," Evlaei explained.

"What?" Solm looked a bit unsure, "What do you mean?"

Evlaei smiled reassuringly and seductively at him, "Do not worry, Prince Solm. That is why I am staying behind. I will survey to make sure none of you let go or try to move away."

Oh, great. Now I was getting the creepy feeling Evlaei was gonna yank my hands off the basin, just for fun.

"Are we all ready? Solm?"

He looked down at the basin, then gripped its edge, "Yeah, ready."

"Very well. Allow us, to begin."

And just like that my vision fuzzed and blurred, a weird swirl of heaviness coating my mind. I almost pulled away, almost forced myself to escape the uncomfortable feeling, but remembered this was probably normal, and gave myself in.

I exhaled through the nausea, closing my eyes as my vision became more and more dizzy, feeling a tingling all over my body which quickly grew into the sensation of being pulled. It felt as though my body was yanking me one way while my mind was yanking me another. Then, the pulling became stronger and more concentrated in my forehead; it was like I was being sucked through a tiny hole only about an inch big, and my body had to stretch itself out as if elastic, in order to fit through.

My breath caught, and I realized I couldn't breathe, that my lungs had no room to expand. Panic overcame me as pressure pushed on my chest, harder and harder. I could feel the basin in my hands, but the feeling was growing farther and farther away, so I gripped it tighter and tighter. And then, just as I thought I was going to burst from lack of oxygen, air rushed into my lungs, expanding them and cooling the sweat that had gathered across my body.

A sense of stillness overcame me, and I opened my eyes to find myself somewhere outside Tellus City. Green trees of the largest I've ever seen, and colorful flowers of the most beautiful shapes and breeds that I had never seen before, were scattered around the hilly and lush landscape. Some interesting pots and vases hung from the trees, but other then that, there was nothing else in sight.

I inhaled deeply, smelling the wonderful mixed aroma from all the plant-life around me, basking in the warmth from the morning sun. Wow, were Earthguard lands peaceful. They truly were a gift from the gods. I laughed, silence erupting from my lips, feeling better then I had ever felt lately, and almost let go of the basin.

A wave of panic came over me as I felt someone pushing on my hand, curling it around something hard and rough and stone.

Evlaei. Thank Pan Gu she had been watching us. I had forgotten this was just a memory from Edrow's subconscious. Okay Xeria, pay attention.

Speaking of Edrow, where was he?

I couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't even turn my head to look around. Which meant...

There he was, sitting in the branches of the tree above me. I could _feel _him there. I knew he was relaxed, could feel his relaxation in my own limbs. I was somehow slightly connected to him, probably since this was his memory. I felt like, no matter the situation, I would be able to see things from his point of view.

His hair was still too black, his skin too pale. His green eyes were focused on the sky above him, and eerily enough, he looked exactly like his older self, just younger. Nothing else was physically different, except for the white and yellow circle set into his forehead, which almost blended into his skin. But here, looking at this little boy, there was no sense of a hard edge, nothing hiding beneath the surface.

A girl approached, in a flowery little dress, oblivious to Edrow in the tree above her. She was around his age, which I almost _felt_ was about eight years old.

She sat herself at the bottom of the tree, lying down on her stomach to survey a line of ants carrying food to their queen.

Edrow noticed, and took his gaze away from the morning clouds, to focus on her.

The little girl giggled, then began plucking at the grass and flowers around her.

Edrow leaned over the side of the branch to watch, and then, as I almost felt myself lose balance, he fell, landing on his stomach before her.

She stared at him a moment, wide-eyed, then stood up to run.

"_Wait,"_ Edrow pushed himself to his feet, and the girl paused a few steps away, turning to look back over her shoulder, _"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."_

His voice echoed around my ears, almost a bit metallic, proving that this was, in fact, a memory of the past.

Her brows narrowed in suspicion, _"Who are you?"_

"_I'm like you,"_ Edrow touched his Third Eye, and the little girl mimicked him, _"I was just watching the clouds. I didn't mean to scare you."_

"_My mama says I can't talk to people I don't know."_

"_You shouldn't be afraid of others like us. We're almost gods," _he reached out his hand, delicately, _"I'm not gonna hurt you."_

She eyed his outstretched hand, but refused to take it, and instead backed herself away another few steps.

Feeling rejected, he instead gestured at the flowers she had been playing with, _"You shouldn't pull them from the ground. They'll die."_

Her eyes flicked from him, to the uprooted flowers, and then back to him, _"They won't die."_

"_They will."_

"_No,"_ she took a cautious step forward, paused, took another, paused, then sprinted to grab up one of the flowers, and backed herself against the tree, _"I can make them un-die."_

"_No you can't."_

She pouted, _"I can!"_

"_Nuh-uh."_

"_Uh-huh!"_

Edrow tried to hide his smile, _"Prove it then."_

"_Fine!" _she held the flower out on both palms, and squeezed her eyes shut.

Nothing happened.

"_You lied."_

"_I didn't!"_

"_Then make it un-die."_

"_I'm trying!" _the frustration was getting to her, and she looked like she was about to cry, _"I'm trying. I didn't lie. I can make it un-die. I can!"_

"_Oh, hey," _Edrow's voice was gentle, _"It's okay. Don't get upset. I believe you."_

"_You do?" _she eyed him suspiciously.

He nodded, smiled, _"Of course I do."_

The girl gave a sniffle, then nodded, and suddenly, even to her own surprise, the flower glowed with a white light, and new roots grew from its bottom, searching for soil to root themselves into. She gave a small gasp, and dropped the flower.

Edrow stared at it with wide eyes, _"You made it un-die."_

She was staring at it with a worried expression, like she had done something wrong, _"I made it un-die. Mama said I can make plants un-die, but nothing else."_

"_You're a Mystic, aren't you?" _Edrow broke out into a big smile, _"That's so cool! I always wanted to meet one my own age! You're rare aren't you? There's not that many left. Father said even though there have been many kids born these days, that not many Mystics were. What's it like? Do you have awesome powers? Can you fly? Father said one day he'll teach me how to use a glider. Do you know how to use one yet? Oh, hey, what's wrong?"_

"_Will my mama be mad I made it un-die?"_

"_What? Why would she be mad?"_

"_Mama doesn't like when I make things un-die."_

"_Why not? It's amazing!"_

"_Mama said I shouldn't make things un-die. She said there's a balance to things. She said that not everything should un-die."_

"_Oh," _Edrow shifted his gaze to the flower, laying there and waiting to die all over again, _"I think it will be okay. I won't tell her."_

"_You won't?"_

"_Of course not."_

The girl smiled timidly, _"Thank you. I don't like when mama is mad. It hurts."_

Edrow was silent a moment, _"Oh. Sorry. Well, don't worry. It will be our secret."_

"_Secret?"_

"_Yeah, because we're friends."_

"_Friends?" _she beamed, _"You want to be my friend?"_

"_Sure,"_ he smiled, extended his hand again, _"will you be mine?"_

She stared, considering, then slowly approached him, locking her hand around his wrist.

He grasped her wrist in turn, and they bent their knee in a slight bow, shaking in their Earthguard manner.

Edrow smiled at her, _"You don't have to be afraid around me. I won't hurt you like your mama does."_

She smiled, threw herself into his arms, _"My name is Anstah."_

"_I'm Edrow."_

And then the scene changed, swirling around and threatening to knock me over. It hadn't registered to me before, but I couldn't see anyone else who had been gripping the basin with me. Images swirled before my eyes, gusts of air and fragrance pushed at and taunted me, and then the scene settled again, stranding me alone, paralyzed, to watch a now twelve-year old Edrow and Anstah standing beneath the same tree, but at night this time.

Only, there was someone else with them, a boy about half their age.

"_Anstah,_" Edrow smiled, taking the younger boy by the hand,_ "this is Akita."_

"_Hello," _she smiled down at him, _"I'm happy to finally meet you. Your big brother has told me lots about you."_

The boy took a step behind Edrow, as if shielding himself.

"_Aw, Akita, don't be shy," _Edrow took him by the hand and dragged him out, _"Anstah is gentle and kind. You can trust her."_

She blushed, _"Your big brother is my friend. So now you are my friend. And friends should feel safe around friends, right?"_

Slowly, Akita nodded.

"_Hey,"_ Edrow bent down so he was eye level with his little brother, _"who do you trust the most in your life?"_

He blinked, then managed to squeak out, _"You."_

"_Who? I can't hear you."_

"_You."_

"_What was that?" _Edrow started tickling him, _"You'll have to be louder."_

Akita was giggling now, trying to push his brother away, _"You, you. I trust you, big brother."_

Edrow smiled victoriously and pulled away, patting Akita on the head, _"And as the person you trust most, I'm telling you that Anstah is good. Don't be afraid, okay?"_

Akita considered a moment, then nodded, _"Okay. I won't be."_

"_Aw, thank you, Akita,"_ Anstah opened her arms for a hug, which Akita went for, _"It means a lot to me."_

Edrow surveyed the scene, a sad smile on his face, _"The three of us have to stick together, okay? Through everything. No matter what."_

Anstah, still hugging Akita, looked at Edrow a bit mournfully, _"Did something happen?"_

Edrow was silent a moment, _"A few days ago father and mother discovered Akita was also going to be a Seeker. They were hoping for a Mystic," _he shrugged, _"it caused some problems and scared Akita, all the yelling. Father doesn't like us very much, of course, because he's the Mystic out of my parents. And mother practically worships him for it. Speaking of which, has your mama been..." _his voice trailed off, and Akita pulled away from Anstah with a look of questioning.

"_No, she hasn't. Not for a few years now," _she stood, _"well, not since it was certain that I was a Mystic. After that, she seemed kinda...proud."_

Edrow nodded, _"That's all anyone is hoping for these days. Mystics. And no one even wants to deal with kids."_

"_My mama and daddy don't love each other," _Anstah sighed, _"maybe if they did, they would be happy with me."_

"_At least you're a Mystic. They'll treat you better now."_

Akita looked up at Edrow, _"Big brother, how come father and mother don't love each other?"_

Edrow smiled, _"They didn't choose each other. Remember, we're not supposed to let our emotions get in the way of our goal. Forming bonds with people is frowned upon, because it makes you weak."_

Akita looked from his brother, to Anstah, and back to his brother, _"But we will stick together?"_

Edrow smiled, bending down to kiss his little brother on the forehead, _"Through everything."_

Anstah took Edrow's hand, and added, _"No matter what."_

And then the scene was changing again, but it happened faster this time, and when the images slowed back into place before me, only about two years had passed. Edrow and Anstah were sitting on a rock which jut out over the ocean's edge, and an eight year old Akita was playing in the small waves.

"_Oi! Akita!"_ Edrow called from the rock, _"Don't get too dirty, okay? Father and mother will freak!"_

"_Okay!" _and, of course, he continued playing in the water.

Edrow laughed, shaking his head, _"Father and mother hate us enough as it is. But he still goes and does everything he can to piss them off more."_

Anstah giggled, _"In a couple years you will have the choice to leave them. To go aid our people in battle, or to study and hone your skills on your own."_

"_Yeah, I know, but," _he glanced at Akita, _"I can't leave him behind."_

"_You will wait for him to reach sixteen as well? But, Edrow, that'll take an extra six years."_

"_So be it. He's my brother," _Edrow lay back on the rock, pulling Anstah down with him, _"will you leave when you can?"_

She lay next to him, staring up at the perfectly blue sky, _"I don't know. I want to stay with you two, but," _she touched her side, and realization struck Edrow.

"_She's hurting you again, isn't she? I should have known. You didn't want to go in the water," _Edrow was sitting up now, trying to lift Anstah's shirt to see the damage, but she was fighting back, _"Why would you hide this from me? Why wouldn't you tell me?" _he managed to lift the bottom now, and gave a small gasp as a large black and blue welt was uncovered.

"_I-I didn't want you to worry."_

"_Worry? I'm far beyond worrying! I don't care if she didn't want to have a kid, this is wrong! We're part god! How can one of our own do such a thing? And to our own kind? This isn't nothing, Anstah! Something needs to be done about this!"_

"_No, Edrow, stop," _Anstah pushed him away.

"_Stop? Stop? No, I'm not going to sit back while she hurts you like this!"_

"_Edrow, listen—"_

"_This isn't _right_, Anstah! You need to do something! I'll do something!"_

"_Edrow, _listen!_" _she grabbed his arm, _"It's a discipline thing with her. She's trying to ingrain the laws and culture of our people, using discipline."_

"_Why the hell are you defending her?"_

"_I'm not! Edrow, please," _she sniffled, _"don't be mad. It scares me when you're mad."_

"_I'm—" _he froze, noticing that she was trembling, _"Oh, Pan Gu, Anstah I'm sorry. I'm not mad. I just care about you. I don't want you to be hurt. Hey," _he placed a finger under her chin, guiding her gaze back to him, _"Please, just tell me next time, okay? I won't get mad. We'll deal with it together."_

She nodded, drying her eyes on her sleeve, _"It was because she found out about us."_

Edrow looked surprised, _"What do you mean?"_

"_She found out that me and you and Akita are all friends. She got mad, Edrow. We're not supposed to form those kinds of bonds. She found out I'd been seeing both of you for years."_

"_Six years," _Edrow added quickly, _"I've known you for six years."_

She smiled, _"I know. I don't know what I'd do without you. You and Akita. But, Edrow, if mama finds out we're still seeing each other," _she leaned into him, holding him tight, _"she forbade me to see either of you anymore. She thinks I'm off practicing my summoning right now. If she knew..."_

Edrow held her, _"We'll be more careful. We all will. If father and mother knew the same as your mama, they'd react just as badly. It's ridiculous, isn't it? How a race formed from the gods to save everyone else, can't even help their own children?"_

Anstah shook her head slowly, _"It's because we're a new generation. There hasn't been one in a couple hundred years. They look down at us. They were forced to mate, and—" _she froze, listening intently to something in the distance I could barely make out, _"my mama is calling me! Edrow, I'm sorry, I have to go!"_

And before he could say goodbye, she was off, running across the rocks. He watched until she vanished from sight, then turned to his brother, who had come to his side.

"_Big brother, I found this for you!" _Akita held out blue rock, made smooth from all the years it had been pushed around by the waves. Edrow took it, thanking his brother with a ruffle of his hair and a kiss on his forehead, and then everything was swirling again.

Another two or three years had passed when I settled into the next scene, I could tell from the changes in Edrow's face, as well as the chill I felt in my body. It almost felt like I was aging with him.

He was standing alone, in the setting sun, waiting by the tree where they had originally met, staring up as reds and oranges and purples danced across the sky. His hand was in his pocket, and I knew he had the blue rock Akita had given him in there. He was playing with it, running his fingers along its smooth surface, waiting and wondering at what was to come.

I saw her before he did; she had come up behind him, not to scare him, but to wrap her arms around his waist and snuggle her chin against his neck. His physical reaction was immediate; he stood straighter, taller, he turned around, wrapping his own arms around her waist, bringing his lips against hers.

"_I've missed you so much."_

"_I've missed you too. I'm sorry I couldn't make it last night."_

"_It's fine,"_ he pulled away to look at her, eyes filled with love and ownership, _"I know you can't always come when you promise. I can't either. But please tell me we'll find a better way soon. Seeing you once or twice a month is not enough for me."_

"_I know, I hate it too. This last year has been torture."_

"_What's wrong?" _Edrow eyed her suspiciously, _"Something's different about you. Are you okay? Did something happen?"_

She looked into his eyes, long and hard, and I noticed her falter, noticed the telltale twitch of fighting back tears.

"_Anstah?"_ he cupped her face in his hands.

"_Edrow, I'm so sorry."_

"_There can't possibly be anything for you to apologize for."_

She shook her head, _"There is. I'm sorry," _she looked up at him, sadly, like he was something she couldn't have, _"I'm sixteen now, Edrow."_

He blinked, a bit nervous, but pushed the feeling away, and forced a smile, _"Yes, you have grown so much."_

She gave a forced laugh, more an exhale of worry then anything else, _"I can choose to leave now."_

He was silent.

"_I can go study on my own. Really master my powers. Or," _she looked down at her feet, _"or I can go help our people. Maybe in battle, maybe on the sidelines."_

"_Or you can stay."_

She looked back up, _"I have already decided."_

Edrow's breaths were coming in a bit heavier now.

"_Edrow."_

"_No."_

"_Edrow, I've decided to help our people."_

"_Anstah, no. Please stay," _he gripped her tightly.

"_I can't. You know that. You've always known that. I can't stay here, Edrow, I need to get away."_

"_You're going to leave me behind?"_

She bit her lip, _"You can come with me."_

There was silence as the two of them stared at each other, then Edrow shook his head, _"I'm not going anywhere without Akita. I've already told you that. He's my family, my friend. I can't abandon him."_

"_Then I hope you do not feel as if I am abandoning you, Edrow," _she hugged him, tightly,_ "but I've already decided. And I leave tomorrow morning."_

"_No," _Edrow held her closer against him, _"why the battlefield, Anstah? Why not just study more, and be safe?"_

"_I want to help. I want to be the opposite of my mama."_

Edrow understood. I could feel that he understood.

I could also feel the pain, tugging at my chest, of feeling left behind.

There was something else there, too. An odd feeling. A slight burning. Something clawing from the inside, wanting to get out.

They stood there in silence, embracing one another for a few minutes, before Edrow shoved his lips against hers, stronger then before.

She returned his kiss passionately, running her hands through his hair, over his chest. He turned her, pushing her up against the trunk of the giant tree, moving his kisses to her neck, fingers playing with the bottom of her shirt, lifting it slowly, a nonverbal question if it was okay to go further.

But it wasn't, and she pulled her face away, gently slipping her shirt from his grasp.

"_Please, Anstah," _Edrow leaned back in, trailing lips along cheek, _"let me have you, please."_

She smiled, turning a slight pink, _"I won't be gone long, Edrow. A few months," _she took his face in her hands, brought his gaze to her eyes, _"when I return, I am completely yours."_

He swallowed hard, but shook his head, _"I want you now, before you leave."_

"_Do you love me, Edrow?"_

He blinked at her, _"What?"_

"_Do you love me? If you love me, you can wait. You can wait until you can fully have me."_

"_I-I love you."_

"_I love you too," _she kissed him, _"remain loyal to me, Edrow, while I am gone."_

He looked hurt, _"I will. But, Anstah—"_

"_No," _she held up a finger in amusement, _"when I return."_

"_But what if you—" _the words caught in his throat, stopping before he could utter the horrible thought of the possibility that she might not return.

The fear had hit her a bit too; she knew what he was about to say, knew that it was a possibility, but was trying to keep those feelings at bay. They weren't something she wanted to think about.

Edrow looked deep into her eyes, smiled soothingly, _"Okay. When you return," _and kissed her, once again.

And then suddenly another year had gone by, and Edrow was with Akita, and I could feel in my own body and mind that Anstah had not yet returned, and that no word of what had happened to her had yet reached Edrow's ears.

"_Did I make you mad again, big brother?"_

"_Hm?"_ Edrow tore his eyes away from the book he was reading.

"_Earlier," _eleven year old Akita dug his toe into the dirt, _"I wanted to play a game. And you yelled at me."_

Edrow sighed, closed his book, and patted the stump next to him, _"I'm sorry. I'm not mad now."_

Akita took the seat next to him, avoiding looking his brother in the eye.

"_I was wrong to yell at you like that. I just had things to do."_

"_Lately big brother is mad a lot. Is it my fault?"_

Edrow set a hand on Akita's head, _"It's not your fault. It's father and mother and a bunch of other people's fault. But not yours. Never yours. I shouldn't have taken it out on you."_

"_So you will still be my big brother, right?" _Akita looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

Edrow chuckled, pulled the blue rock from his pocket, _"Always. Through everything. No matter what."_

"_I'm glad," _he hugged him, _"am I old enough to understand, now? Whenever I ask you what's wrong, you tell me I'm not old enough to get it."_

"_Akita," _Edrow sighed, pocketing the rock again, _"well, do you ever look around at our race, and realize it isn't fair?"_

"_What's not fair?"_

"_The reason we're here. The other races get to live and travel and find their own personal purpose in life, but our sole reason for existence is to, what, _serve_ them? We're the ones created from the gods. We're the ones connected to the gods. We're the superior race, yet what we live for, what our entire life's purpose is for, is to protect the other races."_

"_Maybe it's because we are the strongest."_

"_We _are_ the strongest. And that's why it's wrong. We have no room in our lives for love, or for bonds, or for family. We are born, we are raised, we are trained, and then we prepare and aid the others, waiting for the day when our entire race steps forward and saves the world. And then what? No one is sure what happens after that. Do we go back into hiding? Do we simply die off, having served the purpose for being here in the first place? What kind of life is that?"_

Akita was silent, _"It isn't fair."_

"_Exactly."_

"_Big brother is always right. If you say it's not fair, then I don't think it's fair."_

Edrow sighed, _"I want to find a way to make it fair, Akita. Here, take a look at this," _Edrow placed the book on his brother's lap, turning to the page he had last been reading, and placed a finger down, _"you see this? It's about the Seven Seals. Each Seal was given to a different race or people, in order to help keep peace. The Elves got the Bow of Seal, containing the powers of wood. The Untamed got the Wheel of Seal, with all its powers of Earth. The Humans got the Sword of Seal, fire. The Tideborn got the Bottle of Seal, water. Heaven's Tear, to stop the fighting over it, got the Holy Mirror of Heaven. We received the Sacred Seal of Earth, and have found the lost Blade of Seal."_

"_So we have two?"_

"_Well, yes," _Edrow flipped the page, _"look. Each Seal contains power within it, and was a creation and gift from the gods. The Elder of each race or people holds onto the Seal. It never leaves their side, or at least is always kept in close proximity. If they travel, the Seal travels with them. Here, look, Akita, look. The Seals each lend power to the race they belong to. For instance, the Human in possession of their Seal, the Sword of Seal, can call upon its power, but cannot utilize the Seal to its full extent. And if anyone of the other races tried to use the Human's Seal, they would be unable to call upon _any_ of its power."_

Akita frowned, _"Okay..."_

"_But, here," _Edrow flipped back a few pages, _"look. The Seals were created and gifted by the gods, right? And we Earthguard were born from the gods and given gifts by them, right? So, look, as Earthguard, we are the only race that can call upon the _full power_ of _every_ Seal, no matter which race it belongs to."_

"_So," _Akita thought a moment, _"so we can use them all. And no one else can. And we can use them better."_

"_Exactly," _Edrow broke out into a large grin, _"can you imagine what we could do if we got our hands on all those Seals? We could change things, Akita. We could make our purpose in life worth more then simply being dogs of the gods."_

"_How? Big Brother, how will you get them?"_

Edrow frowned down at his book, _"I don't know yet. I'm still reading up on it. And it's hard, but, as much as I want to do this, my damn connection with the gods is tugging me in the opposite direction."_

"_Then maybe you shouldn't. The gods are in charge."_

"_What?" _Edrow shook his head, _"How could you say that?"_

"_But it's true," _Akita stood, _"Big brother I don't know if you should forsake the gods."_

"_Forsake them?" _Edrow's brow narrowed, _"After what they've done to us? They didn't give us a choice, Akita! They chose our entire life's path! They decided our entire race's fate! We have no say in our own lives! I'm not forsaking them. They're forsaking us, Akita."_

"_B-but," _Akita took a step away, _"you don't even know how to get the Seals..."_

"_I'll figure it out!" _Edrow stood, grabbing Akita by the forearm, _"Don't you have faith in me?"_

"_O-of course, b-but, big brother, I don't know if this is a good idea. The gods might get angry and—"_

"_Let them! I don't fear those cowardly gods! They send us to do their own bidding? Ha! Let them come down here and face me!"_

"_N-no, big brother, I d-don't think you should—"_

_Slap!_

The sound echoed in my mind as it happened. The back of Edrow's hand came in contact with the side of Akita's face, sending the child over onto his side. Even after he hit the ground, Edrow angrily grabbed him back up by his collar, pulling him close, _"Don't you ever side with the gods again, you hear me?"_

Akita stared at him, eyes filling up with tears, _"B-big brother."_

Something seemed to register in Edrow's face, and the weird, maniacal glint that had appeared in his eyes moments earlier, vanished.

"_Akita? Oh Pan Gu, Akita, I'm so sorry," _he released his grip on Akita, taking a step back, _"I don't know what happened. I'm so sorry, Akita," _he stared at his own hands, like he didn't know what happened, _"I lost it again, didn't I? I promised not to do that anymore, but—"_

"_It's okay, big brother," _Akita hugged him tight, _"I'm not hurt. I'm sorry I said that. I was wrong. Big brother is right, of course. I believe in you, big brother. I'll follow whatever you want me to do. Whatever you want, big brother, I'll do it."_

And the scene faded out, turning over to the next one. This time though, although images swirled quickly before my eyes, every once in a while they would pause or slow to show me a sentence or two of a conversation between Edrow and Akita, or Edrow and his parents, or other Earthguard. Everything I saw furthered the bond between brothers, furthered Edrow's hatred for the Earthguard's purpose, furthered his want for rebellion.

Finally, three years later, the scene settled on a twenty year old Edrow, and his fourteen year old brother, in the presence of, shockingly enough, Araziel. He still looked the same, his long white hair hadn't changed a bit. The only difference, was that this Araziel looked more carefree, less stressed.

"_You can't do this," _Edrow was standing protectively in front of his brother, a familiar anger in his eyes, focused towards Araziel this time, _"he's only fourteen. You can't just take him."_

"_I don't want to, Edrow. This is the last thing I wish to do. But we need men, and his name came up."_

"_He's not even of age to leave home!"_

"_That doesn't matter," _Araziel sighed, _"I'm sorry, Edrow, but Akita must come with me."_

Edrow shook his head, _"Take _me_, then."_

Araziel looked at him with sorry eyes, _"The gods have chosen Akita, Edrow. His name came up. They want him to assist our front in the Land of Buried Bones. I cannot deny the gods their choice. I am sorry."_

"_All I ever hear is the gods want this and the gods want that!"_

"_Brother, please calm down."_

"_No! I'm sick and tired of this god crap! We should be able to make our own decisions too! We should be able to choose our own paths!"_

"_Brother, please," _Akita placed a hand on Edrow's shoulder, _"you don't have to baby me anymore. I'll go."_

"_No, I won't let you."_

Akita narrowed his brow, _"So it's not okay for the gods to decide my destiny, but its okay for you to decide for me?"_

"_Shut up! You don't know what you want!" _he raised his hand as if to hit Akita, but held back when he saw the physical jerk that went through Akita's body, preparing him for something that was now a habit, _"Akita,"_ he was forcing himself to be calmer now, _"if you agree to go, you'll be going against what we believe in."_

"_I have to go, brother."_

Edrow was silent a moment, turned to Araziel.

"_I have to bring him with me, Edrow. I am sorry."_

"_Not without me," _Edrow's hands clenched, _"I'm old enough to go voluntarily. If you take him, then you have to take me too."_

A relieved smile washed across Akita's face, _"Brother..."_

"_Very well," _Araziel nodded, _"you may also come. They need all the help they can get over there."_

Edrow nodded, _"Fine. Just," _he sighed, _"just let me grab something really fast."_

"_As you wish, Edrow."_

As Edrow turned, the scene began to change again, but I could feel in my heart that the item he wanted to get before leaving, was the smoothed blue stone his brother had given him.

Only a few months had passed when the next scene opened up before my eyes.

Edrow and Akita had been transferred to different areas on the battlefield, managing to stay together though it all. This time, the land in my view was relaxing, and Edrow was leaning against the trunk of a large tree, alone. There were no battles in sight, and although I could feel Edrow's knowledge that they could be attacked at any time, it seemed so peaceful here. From the looks of things, the lands seemed to be Elven.

But that wasn't what shocked me, and that wasn't what shocked Edrow either.

"_I've missed you."_

Edrow turned, his heart both quickening and skipping a beat with the feelings that shot through it, as his eyes fell on the person who had just spoken, _"Anstah."_

They ran into each others arms, which would have looked completely sappy and cliché, if not for the fact that there was an underlying sadness to their smiles.

"_What are you doing here?"_

She smiled, _"I was just transferred to this squad. I saw your brother when I got here, and I was so happy. Then he told me that you were just off the campsite a ways, and I had to come find you."_

"_I've missed you so much, Anstah," _he inhaled her scent, _"I was so worried. You never came back."_

"_It's harder to leave our army then I thought it would be."_

"_I'm so glad you're okay."_

"_I'm glad you're okay too."_

He kissed her, wasting no time, holding her in his arms, pressing her against the tree in the same way he had on the last day he saw her.

"_Do you still love me, Edrow?"_

He was silent a moment, moving his lips to her neck. She had to ask again before he answered, _"Do you still love me, Edrow?"_

"_I do. And you, Anstah? Do you love me?"_

"_I have always. Through everything. No matter what."_

Edrow laughed, truly happy for the first time in years, scooped her into his arms, kissing her more, and then laid her down in front of the tree.

I had to shut my eyes shortly after, so I didn't feel like some sort of voyeur. I could feel myself blushing as I tried not to witness what was probably the most personal moment of both Edrow and Anstah's lives, and couldn't help but wonder if the others were doing the same. I could imagine Aani closing her eyes, feeling embarrassed, and Arcon was probably looking away, to be courteous, but there was almost no doubt in my mind Solm was probably watching, cheering them on from the sidelines.

Minutes and more minutes passed, and finally I could hear what sounded like them being finished, waited a few more minutes in case they weren't decent, and then opened my eyes a crack to check.

It was safe, they were just kissing now, but it didn't matter, because a few moments later, the scene was changing again. A week or two had passed this time, and I found myself staring at the scene of a battle, on the very edge of Earthguard lands. Fighting was everywhere, and even though I knew Edrow had to be right before my eyes, it took me a moment before I could pick him out of the crowd. He was fighting two Wraiths at once, using a very large two-handed sword in the most graceful way.

Anstah was nearby, and I wasn't sure what she was doing, to be honest, because I couldn't see well enough, and I wasn't really sure what Mystics were capable of.

And then, someone shouted, _"They're retreating!"_

And looking around, I saw that they were. The Wraiths were drawing back, so, so fast. Edrow finished off the two he was fighting, and then Akita was there, several feet away, giving him thumbs up as the battlefield began to clear.

But not all the Wraiths were gone yet.

Edrow yelled out a warning, lunged forward with his sword, and cut out the Wraiths heart. But it was too late.

Akita had fallen to his knees, clutching at his chest. It was almost slow motion to my eyes; at first his face had registered shock and confusion. Hands released their hold on weapon, letting it fall to the ground with a muffled thump. Knees shook, then gave way. He hit the ground, landing on them, and coughed, spattering blood onto the already red-stained dirt. Edrow let go of his weapons as well, dropping to the ground beside his brother. Realization and pain crossed Akita's face, his panicked eyes found Edrow's as his body released him backwards. Edrow caught him on an angle, eased him to the ground, pressed his hands over the wound.

"_Brother..."_

"_Don't talk," _Edrow whipped his head around frantically, skimming for Anstah or other Mystics, _"shh, I'll get you help."_

"_It's...too late..." _he breathed in, the sound raspy and dry. Each word looked so painful, and Akita managed to grip his brother's hand in his own, moving it away to show that the Wraith's blow had hit one of his vital points, ripping completely across his chest, almost enough to expose his heart, _"I'm sorry, big brother..." _

No, no, no. Everything had been fine. They were winning. The wraiths were leaving. Akita had been smiling at him.

It had happened too fast.

Akita's voice was hoarse, wet with blood, _"I'm…sorry I won't…be there…through…everything…"_

I was hit with a wave of sadness, almost strong enough to cause me to start bawling. Edrow's eyes had watered up, and he craned his neck back again, _"Anstah!" _he saw her in the distance, if only she would hear him, _"Anstah, please! Anstah! I need you! Help, please!" _

Her head raised, searching for the source of the calls.

"_Anstah, please! Anstah!"_

He turned back to his brother, to reassure him that everything would be okay, but his words caught in his throat. Akita's head was limp to the side, his eyes open and staring at nothing.

For a moment Edrow was frozen, taking in the sight of his brother in disbelief. Then, with a wail so agonizing it made me cringe, he cried out. There were so few tears though, that I almost didn't think he was actually mourning, but the feeling of pain and loss that shot through my chest was unbearable.

People were moving through the background, paying no heed to the display of what was once a bond between two brothers. After all, this was why they didn't form bonds. This was why they fought back love.

Anstah was at Edrow's side minutes too late, holding him in her arms as cries escaped his throat, rocking him back and forth and crying into his shoulder. The sight was gut-wrenching. I wanted to go out there and comfort them both, and had to fight to remind myself that this was the man who tried to kill me, who tried to kill my friends. That this man was dangerous.

The sobbing went on for almost thirty minutes before Edrow was able to stop enough to push Anstah back, holding her tight by the shoulders, brow narrowed, demeanor completely different, serious, stern, _"Make him un-die, Anstah."_

She blinked in response, _"What?"_

"_I said," _he leaned in, to make his words sound more threatening, _"make him un-die. Just like you made the flower un-die the first time we met."_

She was silent a moment, then answered in a voice full of apology, _"I can't, Edrow."_

"_I know you can," _his expression hardened,_ "I know you can! You're a Mystic!"_

"_But I can't," _she shook her head, tears still streaming down her face, _"there's a balance to the world, Edrow. I can't bring a person back."_

"_What?" _his grip on her shoulders tightened angrily, _"What does that mean?"_

"_It means," _she swallowed hard, _"I can't disturb the balance. It's against the universe, Edrow, against the gods."_

He shook her as he shouted, "_Fuck the gods! This is Akita we're talking about! My brother! Your friend!"_

"_I know, Edrow, I know. I want to," _she leaned in, trying to hug him, but he held her at bay, moving his hands to the sides of her face so she couldn't look away, _"you know I want to, Edrow, you know I do. I love him as much as you do. But I can't."_

"_If you ever cared about Akita! If you ever actually loved me, you'd do this!"_

"_Edrow, that's not fair!"_

"_Bring him back!" _his nails dug into the sides of her face,_ "Hurry! Before his soul enters the Other! While it's still easy!"_

"_Edrow, I can't."_

"_Fuck the gods, Anstah! Forget about the gods! Forget about the fucking balance! Bring him back!" _his eyes had taken on that maniacal look. He was partially gone again.

"_I can't!"_

"_Bring him back!"_

"_Edrow! Please!"_

He was no longer sad; I could only feel anger and a strange hunger clawing at him from the inside, "_Bring him the fuck back!"_

"_I can't! Edrow, I can't! Stop this! You're hurting me!"_

"_I don't give a shit if I'm hurting you!" _he released one hand to hit her across the face,_ "Do what I say!"_

"_No!"_

"_Do it!"_

"_No, Edrow!"_

"_You have to bring him back, Anstah! If you ever fucking loved me!"_

"_That's not fair, Edrow! I can't bring him back!"_

"_Bring him the fuck back!"_

"_I can't!"_

He stopped yelling, focused his eyes on hers, hands gripping her face, _"You can't or you won't?"_

She blinked back tears, held his gaze, answered sorrowfully, _"I won't."_

Edrow was silent a moment, furious with disbelief at her refusal, narrowed his brow, _"Then go and fucking join him."_

And then he snapped her neck.


	46. Removal of the Eye

STALK ME:  
tumblr: ShutYourMouthAndWalkAway  
deviantart: Blckmagick

First DON'T WORRY about all the damn names that come with backstories. I know backstories introduce like 500 new characters, but its not essential to remember names. If I mention characters from backstories, I'll always say it like "Akita, Edrow's brother" or "Rozu, Edrow's only friend (I guess lol)" or something so it refreshes your mind lol. Just keep the memory that there WAS a brother and lover and best friend and stuff. You don't gotta worry about their specific names x3

ALSO I just wanna say that Edrow completely took over when I was writing the last chapter. Like, I never planned for him to be so mood-swingy and stuff lol. It just happened when I was writing. And his brother was supposed to die in some sort of attempt at a rebellious act—and their tie to the gods would keep them from succeeding—so his brother would die. And then he'd kill Anstah ACCIDENTALLY while all upset. I think that was probably more dramatic…but somehow Edrow took over my writing and it came out the way it did. Heh…lemme know if you think I should change it to my original thought then? 'Cause, I don't know…lol.

Also…if people ever write Yaoi fanfics about my fanfic (LOL I don't expect them to xD), I'd hope it would be EdrowxRozu LOL…I'm just saying…

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I could almost hear the sound of her neck breaking, so, so easily, in Edrow's hands. And then, before he had a chance to react, images flooded his mind. I almost let go of the basin as the wave of Anstah's most important memories hit me. Luckily, I only experienced the ones that Edrow deemed most important to him. Some overlapped with his own; the first day she met him, the first day she met Akita, the day she told him goodbye, the day they found each other again. There were some that didn't include Edrow, that he still held onto after all those years; Anstah's mother hitting her, the day she discovered she was a Mystic, helping save lives on the battlefield, being kissed by another Seeker, only to push him away and stay loyal to Edrow.

And the final memories; the heart-breaking realization of Akita's death, followed by the sorrow and confusion when Edrow was begging her to resurrect Akita. She wanted to, she really did, but it went against all her beliefs. It went against what the gods wanted.

And then there was that last memory, the last moment before her death, when she looked deep into Edrow's eyes and realized, with utter disbelief, what he was about to do.

And then it was over. Her face slipped from his hands, her body fell back onto the blood-soaked battlefield, only inches from Akita's. Edrow was on his knees, coming back from her mind's recesses. He had never experienced another's memories before. It seemed to be the first time he had physical contact with someone during the moment of their death.

For a moment he looked confused, shocked, but soon his wide, unbelieving eyes found Anstah's unmoving body. His mouth dropped a little and he fell back on his elbows. His breathing was odd, uneven. I could feel the pain and torment that was ripping through him. From the feeling we were sharing, and the tears gathering in his eyes, I almost expected him to utter, _"Oh, Pan Gu. Anstah, I'm so sorry," _like he usually did. But he didn't, and instead he glanced around, but no one had seen him commit the sin of killing one of their own.

No one, except the gods.

His Third Eye was burning and throbbing with their anger. He clasped his hands over it, moaning in both pain and sadness. He had lost himself. He didn't know why, didn't know how, but he had been doing it throughout his whole life. Yelling, getting angry, hitting his little brother and the girl he loved without even realizing. He just never thought it would go this far.

He pushed himself to his feet and backed away.

No one would blame him for this. Their deaths would be passed off as fault of the Wraiths they had been fighting. He wouldn't be considered a traitor, wouldn't have to be punished.

Killing one of their own went against everything the gods taught them, but the gods weren't going to come down here and do anything about it. After all, that's why the Earthguard were put there. They were messengers of the gods, destined to be their dogs.

Edrow grit his teeth.

Damn the gods, and damn his heritage. They were the reason him and his brother and Anstah were so unloved. They were the reason Akita was dead right now. After all, they _chose _him. They were the reason Anstah wouldn't resurrect his brother, they were the reason Anstah was dead. It wasn't fair.

Akita had agreed with him, agreed to help him with whatever plans he created to make things right.

If only he could get his hands on the Seals...

But he couldn't do it alone. And now his brother, and his Mystic, were both dead.

The memory swirled away from me, and a few more formed before my eyes, little bits and pieces here and there. About a year later, Edrow was able to get away from the squad he was in, free himself from the fighting and battles. He made his way back to Earthguard lands and joined a training class for Seekers. He advanced quickly, passing tests and exams way above all the others. His skills during sparring classes and competitions were amazing. Win after win popped up before my eyes.

Not only was he the top of every class, but he kept his eyes on each and every other student, looking for someone who was at his skill level.

But no one was.

After four years of that, he was invited into the top training classes. Membership was by invitation only, and he had to go through more tests and exams before he was admitted. The area was separate from the towns and cities of Earthguard lands, kept apart by miles and miles of unoccupied land. There were mountains surrounding the simple wooden buildings, and the grounds were pretty empty most of the time.

This was for the elite. The people who went from training here, to leading their armies and helping come up with battle strategies and plans.

People, I realized as my eyes spotted him way off in the distance, like Araziel.

But luckily Edrow didn't notice him, and so there was no confrontation and blame for taking Akita away.

Everything kept shifting quickly, as if only pieces of what happened were important to Edrow.

Shock and ache ripped through me as a memory slowed down, and someone turned to give Edrow a thumbs up.

The man, only two or three years younger then Edrow, who was about twenty-five now, was almost an exact image of Akita. Similar black hair, pale skin, green eyes, and cheekbones as Edrow, but carried in the way that his little brother had carried it; friendly and naïve, cute and innocent. Edrow had frozen upon sight of him, thinking, for just a moment, maybe his brother had survived somehow, aged and trained, and was now here with him.

But he wasn't, and Edrow continued to watch the man for a month or two, and so his face kept swimming through his thoughts and memories.

The memories settled once again, and I found myself watching Edrow and the Akita-look-alike as they cleaned their weapons, side-by-side.

"_You're Edrow, right?"_

Edrow nodded solemnly, a bit put-off by the resemblance.

"_Yeah, I've seen you fight. You're amazing," _the man wiped the cleaning grease from his hand, then held it out, _"I'm Rozu."_

Edrow glanced at his hand a moment, then took it, each grasping the others wrist, and did that strange bow-thing I had seen him do when he met Anstah.

"_You new here?"_

"_I've been here about three months."_

Rozu nodded, _"Yeah, I didn't think I've seen you around long. We haven't had anyone new get invited here for a while. You musta been pretty damn good for the higher-ups to consider letting you join us. How long were you in training for?"_

"_A couple years."_

"_A couple?" _Rozu laughed, _"The length of a couple years varies by interpretation."_

"_About five."_

"_Five?" _Rozu raised his brows, _"You serious? That's all it took for you to get here?"_

"_What about you?"_

"_Well, me," _he shrugged, _"my parents stuck me in training the second I could walk. So, I admit I'm one of the best here, but I probably trained longer then a lotta people. I mean, I'm only twenty-two," _the age that Edrow had lied to me he was! _"but I can kick some of these hundred-plus year old's asses. But, like I said, I grew up living and breathing this shit."_

Edrow nodded, _"You're good too. I've been watching you."_

"_Watching me, eh?" _he elbowed him, _"Not creepy, not creepy."_

Edrow stared at him a moment.

"_Hey, hey, don't worry," _Rozu gave him a small shoulder-punch, _"I'm only joking."_

Edrow was still silent.

"_What's wrong with you, anyway?"_

"_Nothing is wrong with me."_

"_Oh yeah?" _Rozu started cleaning his sword again, _"You're kinda quiet, a bit sullen, and pretty unfriendly."_

"_Sorry."_

They continued cleaning in silence for a few minutes.

"_So what's wrong with you?"_

Edrow placed his sword on the table in front of them, wiped his hands, and tossed the rag down, before turning to Rozu, _"Are you going to annoy me?"_

"_Are you going to tell me what's wrong with you?"_

"_Nothing is wrong with me. I just," _he faltered a moment, struggling with something internally that I couldn't place my finger on, _"you look like someone I used to know."_

"_Oh?" _Rozu got one of those conceited smirks that Solm always had, but his was a bit more serious then cocky, _"Who do I look like?"_

"_My little brother."_

"_Little brother, huh? Well I think I _am_ younger then you. Your brother a Seeker too? He gonna come here, follow in your shoes?"_

"_He's dead."_

"_Oh," _the smile dropped from Rozu's face, _"Oh, sorry. I didn't realize."_

"_Yeah," _Edrow offered a forced smile, _"after he died, I started my training. I haven't really spoken to anyone since, unless I had to."_

Rozu sighed, pat Edrow awkwardly on the shoulder, _"How old was he?"_

"_Fourteen."_

"_He was only fourteen? I thought you couldn't join our army until sixteen."_

"_You can't. At least, not voluntarily. But, you see," _Edrow's voice hardened, _"the _gods_ wanted him to go. His name came up."_

"_That sucks."_

Edrow glanced at him, _"Thanks to the _gods_, I lost both my brother, and my girlfriend. The two people I cared most about. The _only_ people I cared about."_

"_I guess that's why they tell us not to form bonds."_

"_What do you think about that?"_

Rozu shook his head, _"Honestly? I think it's shit. Not that I've had anyone to form bonds with. I got treated like such crap by my parents, that being forced to train my ass off from age five was the best times of my life."_

"_It's not fair, is it?" _a small shock of pain ripped through Edrow's forehead, from his Third Eye, but he was used to it now, since it happened almost every day, so his face didn't give anything away, _"Our entire destiny has been decided for us already. We're dogs of the gods. We do what they want, and instead of being rewarded for it, we have to stay hidden, training for the day when we go and save the world. And then what? Our lives are over because our life's purpose has been accomplished?"_

"_It's supposed to be because we didn't do anything to stop the Wraiths from becoming, well, Wraiths."_

"_Even still," _Edrow's fists clenched, and he slammed them down on the table, _"we're like prisoners. We can't form bonds, can't find love, can't bring people back. What the hell good is the fact that our Mystics can resurrect, if she couldn't even bring Akita back?"_

Rozu was silent a moment, _"I'm assuming Akita was your little brother?"_

"_What? Oh, yeah. He was."_

"_Hey, look," _Rozu shrugged, _"I agree with you on what you're saying. I don't really think it's fair, either. Our lives are hell, and the gods have effed us up pretty well. I'm sorry to hear about your brother, and your girlfriend, and I'm not gonna pry into the details of what happened, but you should probably relax a bit. I mean, it's not like there's anything we can do, you know? We can't change our destiny."_

"_I don't believe that!"_ the side of Edrow which always clawed its way out was beginning to emerge, _"Don't stand there and tell me that you honestly think we should do everything the damn gods want us to do! How dare you—"_

"_Hey!" _Rozu grabbed the hand that Edrow had raised to hit him with, shocking Edrow back from his loss of control, _"What the hell is wrong with you? You're making a scene," _Rozu looked around, nodding to the faces that had turned to see what was going on, and the Seekers and Mystics went back to cleaning their weapons, _"You shouldn't be so open with these sorts of beliefs. I won't say anything to anyone, don't worry, and I'm sure there's plenty of people out there who agree with you, but if the higher-ups hear you blaspheming like this, you're going to be in a load of shit."_

Edrow blinked a few times, pulled his hand free from Rozu's, _"Sorry. I get like that sometimes. I don't know why."_

Rozu nodded, _"Try to figure it out. You don't wanna hurt someone."_

Guilt ripped through Edrow, but he buried it back in his chest, _"Yeah, you're right." _He had pulled the polished blue stone from his pocket and began turning it over in his hands, lost in a memory of his brother.

Rozu watched him silently for a minute or two, then started putting his cleaning and polishing supplies away, _"You done with that? I'll put it away if you want."_

"_Huh?" _Edrow looked up, _"Oh, yeah, thanks."_

"_No problem," _Rozu picked up the container, gesturing to the stone as he did so, _"mean something to you?"_

"_Yeah," _Edrow pocketed it, feeling a bit uncomfortable at how much he was revealing to another person, _"yeah my brother gave it to me once."_

Rozu nodded, didn't ask anything more, and went off to put their cleaning supplies away.

Edrow wiped the table down, and sheathed his sword, handing Rozu his when he returned, _"I'd like to train with you someday, if that's alright."_

Rozu nodded, _"Yeah, sure, no problem. I could use an opponent like you."_

For the next two years, Rozu and Edrow were inseparable. They trained day in and day out, discussing techniques and sharing their beliefs. The more they trusted each other, the more Edrow realized that Rozu shared much of the same thoughts as him. They shared their childhood, their problems, their regrets, and Rozu was very interested in how it felt for Edrow to have a girlfriend. Edrow told a lot, but not everything. He never mentioned treating them the way he had, or hitting them, and never shared anything Anstah had told him in confidence. When he finally decided to tell Rozu about Akita's death, he twisted Anstah's death to where she had died from a poisoned wound a few days later, after refusing to resurrect his little brother.

Rozu's life wasn't as impressive (in Rozu's opinion) because it was spent being "not good enough" since he, too, was a Seeker, and everyone wanted Mystics, and how most of the time he was learning and training and doing physical labor to get to where he was now.

But what mattered to Edrow the most, was that Rozu shared the same views on being an Earthguard as he did, and knew a few others who might just feel the same way.

"_What if we could free everyone?"_

"_Free everyone?" _Rozu raised a brow, _"Edrow, we're strong and all, but I don't think we can take on the gods."_

"_Maybe we don't have to," _Edrow tossed him a book, _"I found that in the library. It's pretty similar to one I had been looking at years ago."_

"_Yeah, I read this."_

"_Then you remember what it said about the Seven Seals?"_

Rozu thought a moment, _"Pretty much. I was kinda forced to learn all sorts of things. History, facts, blah blah blah."_

"_Well what if we could get our hands on them?"_

Rozu laughed, _"The Seals? And how are we supposed to do that?"_

"_I don't know. But what if we _could_?"_

Rozu fell silent, considering the strength they contained, _"We still wouldn't be strong enough to face off gods, Edrow."_

"_No one else can use the Seals as well as an Earthguard can. And no one else can use _all_ of them. We don't have to face the gods, Rozu. We just have to face the higher-ups; the ones who force us to follow what they deem as the will of the gods."_

Rozu nodded, _"Yeah, if we somehow fell into control, we could change the way things are done. But no one would listen to us. We'd need to have a huge following, Edrow. A lot of people to support and fight for us."_

"_We could gather them. I'm sure a lot of our kind would love to be free. We could find supporters in other races, too. We have plenty of time, since gathering the Seals..." _Edrow's voice trailed off as he realized he had no idea how to do that, other then that the Seals were kept by Elders.

"_I understand what you're saying, but I think we should have a more concrete plan first."_

"_Gather people," _Edrow stood, _"find people who would help us. Find followers, supporters. That's what we need to do first."_

Rozu sighed, _"I'll look around, but I can't promise anything."_

Edrow nodded, _"We have time. We need to think of a way to betray the gods. Every time I even think about going against them, I get tugged back," _he touched his Third Eye, which was throbbing again,_ "we can't accomplish this while we're still tied to them."_

"_That's what that was," _Rozu touched his own, _"yeah, we're gonna hafta figure out a way around that."_

And then things were swirling again, and bits and pieces of memories flashed before my eyes; Rozu and Edrow researching day after day in the library, gathering supporters from the training grounds they were in, leaving during the day and traveling to other cities and towns to feel people out. Many shared the same beliefs as them, but not many were willing to help.

They remembered names and faces that promised to follow them once they were powerful enough to stand up to the ones in charge, but it would be a while before they'd have that kind of strength.

Rozu came running in while Edrow was stretching one day, holding a crinkled up sheet of paper torn from a book, _"I've figured it out, Edrow! How to separate ourselves from the gods! It's our Third Eye, Edrow. We can remove it! And once we do that, there will be nothing tugging us back from reaching our goals!"_

And then everything curled together again, blending into bits and fragments of thought. More years went by, of researching and training and planning, and then everything fell still.

Edrow was about thirty now, having now known Rozu for five years, and him and Rozu were waiting in a room filled with books and some leather chairs and a long table stacked high with papers and notes, and open books and scrolls.

Rozu was leaning back in a chair, eyes closed as he waited for something to happen, and the way he looked now was so close to Akita that for a moment I almost forgot it wasn't him.

Edrow was sitting forward, fingers locked together, a look of annoyance and impatience across his face.

And then, just as he looked about to start hitting something, the door burst open and four others poured in.

"_I've got it!" _a tall, overly lanky Mystic was holding up a scroll.

"_Finally," _Edrow stood, holding his hand out for the Mystic to hand it over. He did so, oddly, with a bow that the other three imitated.

I eyed the others in the room, pegging them as two Mystics, and two Seekers, one of which was female.

"_Glad to hear you guys are okay," _Rozu stood, offering them a smile that told them good job, _"two weeks. We worried."_

"_Two weeks was all we gave them," _Edrow glared at Rozu, _"but it should have been done in one."_

"_We're sorry, Sir Edrow," _the female Seeker dipped her head, blushing in a way that told me she had feeling towards either Edrow or Rozu, although I wasn't sure which, _"we encountered some problems we weren't prepared for."_

"_Are you saying my instructions were inadequate?" _Edrow narrowed his brow.

"_No, no, of course not!" _she got down on one knee, bowing to make up for her words.

"_Please stand, Irina," _Rozu smiled at her and she blushed again, confirming my theory and answering my question, _"you guys did very well. Your research into this subject was incredible, and I'm sure it was no easy feat getting this scroll away from Beckenast."_

"_We think Beckenast was onto us," _the tall Mystic spoke, _"so we should act quickly."_

"_Are you both ready to perform this sort of ritual?" _Edrow asked, looking down at the two Mystics.

"_Yes, Sir Edrow, of course," _the shorter Mystic spoke, keeping his eyes lowered, _"completely ready. Everything was prepared long before you sent us to retrieve the scroll."_

"_And you did replace Beckenast's with our fake scroll, right?"_

"_Yes, Sir, just like you instructed."_

"_Very good," _Edrow nodded, then motioned to the two Seekers,_"double-check the preparations. As for you two," _he gestured to the Mystics, _"stay here with Rozu and I to look over this spell. We cannot afford to mess up."_

I was interested in learning more, in knowing what was going on, but Edrow apparently hadn't classified that moment of his life as being important, or as a moment which turned his life around, so I found myself moving through images and memories once again, until I landed on a stone dais in the middle of hills and trees and nature.

It was night, and tiny fires sat around the dais, casting low, flickering lights and their shadows everywhere. The two Mystics were in the center of the dais, with a small stone altar between them. I couldn't really make out what they were doing, or what they were whispering to each other, so I shifted my eyes around to take in the rest of the scene.

The two other Seekers, Irina and whoever the male was, had their heads bowed in Edrow's presence. He was making his way over to the Mystics now, leaving Rozu to stand at the opposite end.

"_Are we ready?"_

"_Yes, Sir," _the taller Mystic lifted a goblet, _"we must all spill some blood into here, then we will use this to attach the spell."_

This magick was way over my head.

Edrow nodded, _"Go and collect, then."_

I watched, a bit grossed out, as the Mystic went around and each one slit their palms and emptied a good amount of blood into the goblet. Edrow went last, almost enjoying the feeling of his knife as it traced a thin line of red from his thumb to his pinkie.

He stood tall as he took his spot with the others, creating a circle around the Mystics in the center. Then, the taller raised the goblet above his head, and the chanting began.

I grimaced; the memory was beginning to blur. It wasn't like usual, when the images were changing to another memory, but instead like it was just getting harder and harder for Edrow to focus on what had occurred. It was almost like trying to push through sludge. It was hard for me to focus on the words and the chanting, almost hard for me to see through the odd haze that had settled around me. I tried to focus, tried to concentrate and pick up on every detail, but I wasn't able to. I only caught bits and pieces of what was happening.

The Mystics' chanting was increasing in both speed and volume, and some sort of electrical shock was shooting around the circle. I felt my forehead erupt in pain; their Third Eyes were burning.

I could hear Irina and another cry out, and one of the Mystics dropped to his knees, clutching his head. The goblet fell from the other's hand as his head fell back and a scream erupted from his mouth.

Wind whipped everywhere, carrying leaves and dirt and dust. Their blood, which had spilled when the goblet fell, was being lifted droplet by droplet into the air and carried on the swirling winds.

Magick was there too, whirl-winding itself in spirals around them. Trees were bending, branches were snapping.

Rozu was writhing now too, having fallen to the ground. Edrow was squatting next to him, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists, refusing to cry out in weakness.

Blood was leaking from his nose.

Then the most terrifying wailing sound erupted around me, even worse then when Salvation was taking down the Tideborn curse-mark. At first I thought it was the combined screams of the Earthguard before me, but then I realized the sound was coming from the blood and the spell, or maybe it was from the gods' anger at their Earthguard creations betraying them.

I wanted to clasp my hands over my ears in a sorry attempt to block out the agonizing sound, but forced myself to keep my fingers firmly around the edge of the basin.

My eyes were shut tight now, so I couldn't see what was going on, from the pain of both the noise and of the knife-like sensation that was slicing its way through my forehead.

I heard the taller Mystic cry out again, and managed to open my eyes a bit as I watched him fall, lifelessly, to the ground, a small trail of blood leaking from his Third Eye and pooling around his face.

Then it felt as if someone was gauging the center of my forehead out. It hurt like hell, but when I thought about it, it wasn't actual pain I was feeling. The sensation reminded me of those dreams where you think you feel pain, but once you look back on it, you realize you merely felt a tickle of pain.

With this thought, I managed to pry my eyelids open, eyes finding a Seeker's lifeless body laying near Rozu, who looked like he would be the next to go.

But I wouldn't find out.

As my eyes found Edrow I could see the blood running from his forehead; his head was lolling back, his arms open and his chest facing the heavens above. His pose looked almost holy, but I knew better.

And then, with a burst of magick that caused his body to convulse, I felt the Eye rip from my forehead and—

—once again I was in the room with the basin.

I immediately let go, falling back onto my ass and coughing up blood that wasn't actually there.

Evlaei stared down at me, eyes amused at my weakness.

A bolt of disgust and betrayal ripped through me.

I pushed myself angrily to my feet, "That was pointless! All I know now is that Edrow was a complete psychotic asshole since the day he was born!"

"Xeria," the air tried to calm me.

"No! Shut up Arcon!"

"Why are you so bothered by this, Mage Xeria?" Araziel asked, his deep voice calm.

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts, "You dragged us all the way here to show us his damn memories, and all they did was show me how effed up he was since the beginning! This was pointless!"

"It was not, Xeria," Arcon reached out toward me, trying to place a hand on my shoulder, but I jerked away, "what we learned was actually quite useful."

"What? How?" I narrowed my brow, "All I saw was stuff that I could have gone my whole life without knowing." Tears were forming at the corners of my eyes.

Suddenly Aani hugged me, so fast I didn't have time to jump out of the way, "I know he lied to you, Xeria. I'm sorry."

"He," I let out an angry breath, letting myself relax a bit in her arms, "he didn't just lie to me. I actually," I darted my gaze away from everyone, "I actually liked him. I looked up to him," I pushed her away, "I wanted to avenge him!"

"Xeria, no one blames you for thinking that way," Aani tilted her head to stare at me with her big brown eyes, "you saw the memories; he was good at manipulating people."

"So you're saying I got manipulated?" my anger was coming back.

Aani shook her head, "No, Xeria."

Araziel interjected, "Edrow had his good sides. He cared a lot for Akita and Anstah, and he did value Rozu's friendship. But there was always something hidden deep inside of him, that part of him which was always trying to claw it's way out. You can hate him for what he has become, Xeria, but you cannot hate him for what he was."

"He was crazy!" couldn't anyone else see that? "He randomly snapped and lost it over and over!"

"Xeria, it is of no concern now," Arcon stared at me, unblinking, "we can sit here and argue about whether or not Edrow deserves our sympathy, but we would only be wasting time. Forget your feelings towards him as well, because they no longer matter. We now know what Edrow is doing; he is trying to collect the Seven Seals."

Araziel nodded, "He cut his tie with the gods so he could leave. He wishes to collect the Seals and use them to overthrow our own kind. You are all familiar now, with his beliefs and hatred toward the Earthguard and our gods. You can take a look at things from his point of view, and figure out what his plan is."

Arcon nodded, "If he is after the Seven Seals, it makes sense as to why he would be involved with Dul," he glanced at me, "after all, the Elders are the ones who carry the Seals."

"Well, he won't be able to get that one," I pointed out, "I kinda smashed the Human Seal, remember?"

"And what about the other six?" Solm asked.

Araziel shook his head, "From as far as I can See, he has not collected any more."

Solm nodded, "Well that's good news."

"Wait," Aani spoke up, "what do you mean _any more_?"

Araziel sighed, "After his and Rozu's removal of their Third Eye, they were able to steal away the two Seals we had in our possession; the Sacred Seal of Earth, and the Blade of Seal. Edrow and Rozu were very good at planning things; they had timed it so once they removed their Eye, the Council meeting would have begun, leaving the Seals to be locked away somewhere else with only a few Mystics to guard them. I was supposed to be one of them, but I had been suspicious of Edrow and Rozu during their training in the elite."

"Yeah, I remember seeing you there," I narrowed a brow, "I was surprised Edrow didn't notice you."

Araziel nodded, "I often wonder if things would have been different had he noticed me. Maybe then he would have taken his anger out on me, since I was the one at fault for his brother's death. But anyway, I have learned as a Mystic that I should not look upon the past in hopes of changing it, only upon the future," he sighed, "I was a Mystic trainer at the elite, but I suspected Edrow and Rozu when I saw how much time they spent researching Seals and Third Eyes. I knew about their beliefs; picked up on what they were saying from other people. That night I was supposed to be guarding the Seals with five others, but I took two of them with me and snuck off to the dais Edrow had prepared. However, I arrived there too late; the ritual was already complete. And when the three of us arrived back to continue guard over the Seals, the comrades we left behind were dead, and the Seals were gone, stolen by Edrow and Rozu."

"Rozu survived?" I asked, remembering how near death he had looked.

Araziel nodded, "Edrow and Rozu survived, leaving their Eyes behind," he plucked Edrow's from the basin, handing it over to Evlaei to be re-wrapped, "I collected them, of course. Rozu's tells us no more then Edrow's, other then showing events of his life that were insignificant to this whole plot. Without Edrow, Rozu would probably have continued his life of training with no thoughts of betraying the gods."

"So," Aani bit her lip, "no one else made it? Only them two?"

Evlaei spoke up now, handing the wrapped eye back to Araziel, "Irina survived as well; the female Seeker you saw near the end. Araziel thought she was dead upon first sight, but when he went back to collect the bodies after finding out the Seals had been stolen, he noticed she was still breathing. Her Eye, however, had been successfully removed."

"And Edrow and Rozu just left her there?" Solm asked, crossing his arms.

"I believe they thought her to be dead," Araziel motioned for Evlaei to un-bar the doors and open them again, "I took her back with me, and she was locked in custody for a while. We questioned her, but she wouldn't budge, and now that her Eye had been removed, she had no connection with the gods to stop her from lying and breaking free."

"She escaped?" I raised my brow.

"Yes," he nodded, "she managed to escape one night. I haven't been able to pick up on any Sight of her since, so I do not know if she is alive or dead, or if she has found Edrow and Rozu or not."

"Then what?" Aani asked.

Araziel shrugged in defeat, "We took a look at all their memories, and pieced together the rest from there. At first we sent out search squads, but they were no where on Earthguard lands to be found. And although we checked the Untamed and Elven lands near to our borders, we did not go out any further nor risk more lives for theirs."

"Even though they had Seals," Evlaei sighed, "which would make them even stronger if they decided to come back and attack. And without a bond to the gods, there was no telling what they would do next. Araziel and some others managed to pick up Sight here and there, but all it did was reassure us that they had not succeeded with their plan yet, had not collected all the Seals yet, and were not coming back yet. However, we have noticed them collecting more and more supporters from the other races."

"Except the Untamed, right?" Aani asked, worriedly, "I mean, our race has been hidden underground for—"

"I am afraid he does have members of your race, as well," Araziel smiled solemnly, "Edrow is smart, and with Rozu by his side, the two of them can scheme up anything. He found a way to contact some of your race, and manipulated them into helping him."

"But," Solm frowned, "why would the other races bother helping him get revenge on a race they never even knew existed?"

"He would have lied to them, Prince Solm," Evlaei said in the sexiest voice she could manage, "promised them something, or made them believe they were helping with a bigger cause. And once he got enough followers, then, of course, it wouldn't matter what the true cause. Everyone would be afraid to turn their backs on him, for fear of punishment."

"I'm ashamed to admit that he also managed to return somehow, and recruit more Earthguard," Araziel sighed, "and by now, with the strength he's collected and the bonds we think he formed with the Wraiths, I'm sure it would take a good-sized army just to bring the Black Thorn down."

"The Black Thorn?" I straightened up, "That's right; that's what they called themselves. Do you know why?"

Araziel shook his head, "I do not."

"So," Solm frowned, "he formed the Black Thorn, gathered members from all the races, and now has managed to involve himself with the Wraith King. Not to mention he has two of the Seven Seals, and probably is getting close to the others."

"And the Black Thorn is responsible for the creatures referred to as **-**_boss_," Evlaei added, and my mind flicked to my near-death experience with Jewelscalen, "they experimented with the effects of Wraith blood, which they probably got just by nicely asking the King for some Wraith sacrifices."

"Excuse me for interrupting," Salvation floated into the room, causing all eyes to shift onto her, "but, you called, Araziel?"

"Yes," Araziel's face lit up as he saw her, "would you mind returning this to its place?"

Salvation smiled, taking Edrow's Third Eye from Araziel's hand, "I will do so immediately."

"Thank you, Salvation."

"And Araziel, the Council is getting a bit impatient down there. They wish to speak with you."

Araziel nodded, "Very well. Tell them I will be down at once."

"As you wish," and with a small smile and bow, Salvation swirled away again.

Araziel faced us, "The Council meeting is the reason I had to meet with you four in here. Forgive me for it not being so comfortable. We're making preparations since the day of our destiny is closing in."

Arcon nodded, "We understand."

There he was, talking for all of us again.

"Then you will excuse me if I leave your presence for now?"

"Of course," the air gave a little bow.

"Ah, thank you," Araziel turned to Evlaei, "Do not forget, the Head Mystic wishes to speak with Elf Arcon. He is missing the Council meeting to do so. Would you mind taking Arcon to him?"

Evlaei nodded, "I will do so. Does he wish to see anyone else? For instance, Prince Solm? I could lead him there too," she gave the Tideborn a sly smile.

"Whoever wishes to speak with him; he is very curious to meet them all, but since we have prophesied most about Elf Arcon, he feels it most important to speak with him. Also, there is someone else I wish Xeria to meet with."

I raised a brow, "Eh?"

"Xeria, you remember the man Edrow's followers stole the scroll from?"

"Yeah, uh, Berkernats?"

"Beckenast," Evlaei said, her eyes trailing over me distastefully.

I rolled mine, "Yeah, whatever."

Araziel smiled at my defiance, "Well he wishes to speak with you, Xeria."

"Me?" I tried not to laugh, "Why would he want to speak with me?"

"Because," Araziel stated simply, "Beckenast was the First Mage."


	47. The First Mage

Sorry this took a while to get out. Friggin' depression returned again. Lolol I'm so pathetic xD If anyone has any tips for dealing with that sorta stuff, can you PM me? I'd appreciate it, haha. But, please, NO comments assisting with my feelings on the review page xD PM ONLY xP

So I wasn't planning on this chapter ever being in my story, but when I was exploring Earthguard lands, I found Beckenast, the First Mage (an actual NPC) and couldn't help but add him in, BECAUSE when you first click on him, he awesomely says exactly something which fits my story perfectly xD So I included the quote in here for the hell of it x3 (as well as some of the other stuff he says when you keep talking to him, haha)

Don't worry too much about NPCs though (like remembering them too much) I just like to add them when they fit my story well (Beckenast, Minister Georcy, General Chugunov, Salvation, and King Triton all happened to be perfectly fitting x3 )

I'm trying to add as much from the actual game as I can. But I won't add things which don't fit my story, such as Genies and Heaven/Hell. Sorry lol (I wish some pretty places in the game were include-able but…for what I have planned, they're not. D'aww)

Hopefully NO MORE new races come out before I finish xD I'd hate to feel like I must add MORE races in. It's bad enough I hadda redo my entire plotline to fit in the Tideborn (which was easy) and the Earthguard (which was more annoying). Honestly, originally, I was planning just having Edrow die, plain and simple, and I only actually brought him back once I realized I needed to bring in the Earthguard race lolol. And since a buncha people already had read the first, like, 30 chapters, I had to work with what I already wrote, which was annoying when trying to change the plot around. So hopefully everything continues to flow well, haha.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Beckenast, the man Edrow had the scroll stolen from, someone who lived on Earthguard lands, someone alive since the beginning of the four races, was the original and first Mage to ever be born or created or whatever the hell you wanted to call an Elf and a Human popping out a kid.

I probably should have reacted to that information with some sort of excitement or bewilderment, but instead I sorta just grunted.

Way too much was going on all at once, and I was getting sick and tired of dealing with it.

"You want me to talk to the First Mage?" I rolled my eyes, "When is everyone going to realize that I'm not like, the amazing, savior, prophecy-child or anything. I came from a damn farm where I lived with my ma and my dad, under damn Elder Dul's rule, and wasn't allowed to do shit because I was female. Okay, so I'm a Mage. I haven't killed myself _yet_, that's true enough, but I'm pretty sure I'm on the path to doing just that. I mean, it almost happened like twenty times. I suck at being a Mage. I'm supposed to kill Dul, yeah. But _that's it. _And even if I _do_ manage to kill him, it'll probably be because of some freak accident where he's running at me with a knife, trips over his own feet, and ends up stabbing himself."

Solm shrugged, "Hey, whatever works."

I glared at him, "Not in the mood, Solm."

"Sorry, sorry," I could see him holding back an amused smirk.

Araziel was staring at me calmly, "Mage Xeria, Beckenast wishes to speak to you about just that; your prophecy with Dul. And you are right about your purpose; you are only Seen killing Dul, and nothing more. You have nothing else to worry about. Nothing else is relying on you."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, but, if I don't kill him then Arcon can't fulfill his prophecy and that's kinda the important one."

Aani placed a hand on my shoulder, "You only have to worry about one thing, Xeria. Leave the rest to everyone else, okay? But you should go see what Beckenast has to say; maybe he'll just give you a few pointers about how not to blow yourself up, or about Dul's weak points."

I knew she was trying to lighten my mood, but after watching Edrow's life-story play out before my eyes, I just felt really tired. I wasn't sure if I was angry, or sad, or what. All I knew was that I was tired, and didn't really have any energy to keep yelling or causing a scene.

And so, with a sigh, I turned to Araziel and nodded, "Okay, sure. Where's this Berkernats?"

I could feel Evlaei's glare burning into the side of my head, but luckily Araziel had a hint of a smile playing along his lips, "I will have Salvation bring you to him, Mage Xeria. Unfortunately, I wish for Evlaei to accompany Arcon to the Head Mystic, and I myself must be on my way," he glanced toward the door, "I can feel my Salvation. She will be back soon," then turned back to me, "Is there anyone you wish to go with you? The others can tag along with Arcon, if they would like."

"Um," I bit my lip, glancing from Solm to Arcon to Aani. If anyone was going to tag along, I kinda wanted it to be Aani. I hated to admit it to myself, but she was the only person I could really turn to for comfort. And right now, I felt like I needed a crapload of comfort.

"I'll go with her," Solm patted me on the back, smiling, "I kinda wanna see this old geezer for myself. Oh, um, no offense to him."

Evlaei seemed a bit disappointed Solm wouldn't be accompanying her, but didn't say anything on the matter.

I looked at Aani and raised a brow, but she glanced over at Evlaei and seemed to have made up her mind, "I'll go with Evlaei and Arcon. The Head Mystic probably has a lot to say about the prophecies you guys have been Seeing, and I'd like to hear them. Maybe by knowing more about everything, I'll be able to See some stuff for us on our journey," she gave me an apologetic shrug, "I am a Venomancer and all. Sorry, Xeria, but I think Beckenast will just be talking about Mage stuff, and I can benefit more from the Head Mystic."

I nodded, "Yeah, I understand."

Araziel clapped his hands together, "Great. Then, Evlaei, you may lead Elf Arcon and Venomancer Aani to the Head Mystic. He's waiting below, in the second conference chamber. Ah, there you are," he practically beamed as Salvation floated back into the room, "will you lead Mage Xeria and Prince Solm to Beckenast?"

She dipped her head, "Of course. Follow me, please."

I exchanged a look with Solm, who gestured forward, _Ladies first_ and all, then turned to shoot a last worried look at the group that was heading off in the opposite direction.

I definitely wasn't too thrilled about leaving Arcon with flirty Aani, not to mention that having that slut Evlaei there didn't do much to help me cope.

Although, I was beginning to trust that Aani _did_ love Churl, and as much as she and Arcon seemed to have their moments, it was probably just her personality and she probably had no actual interest in the Elf what-so-ever.

Evlaei though, worried me. I mean, she had made it pretty damn clear she wanted Solm in her bed, but who was to say that with Solm out of the picture, she wouldn't want Arcon?

So, maybe it was actually a good thing that Aani was going with them. You know, like a chaperone.

Wait a sec. Why the hell would I care if Arcon and the Earthguard whore did anything? I mean, I didn't give a crap about the Elf, right?

Well, I don't know, I mean...

No. No, I didn't care.

It didn't bother me when I found out what a manwhore Solm had been, so why would it bother me that Arcon was hanging with a slut?

After all, he had been alive for hundreds of years, and as much as Elves didn't really let love in, I'm sure he had a bunch of partners throughout that time, way more then even Solm had had.

Wait, that wasn't really helping...

I shook my head, _Don't think about it, Xeria, just don't think about it._

"You okay?" Solm cocked a brow at me and I froze, realizing I had been shaking my head violently back and forth.

Salvation, who was leading us, glanced back over her shoulder as she floated along.

"Huh? Oh, um, yeah. There was just a bug flying around."

Solm laughed, "Yeah, we all got to use the bath quarters near our rooms, but you were passed out cold. You're probably overdue for a washing."

I frowned at him, "Hey. Don't be an ass," and when I thought he wasn't looking, sniffed myself quickly just in case.

Okay, so I guess I could use a shower. But it wasn't that bad, really. As long as you didn't get right up to me and jam your nose in my armpit...

"Did I just see you smell yourself?" Solm burst out laughing, then fell silent and opened his eyes wide to take in the sights; we had exited the building again, and started down a spiral staircase. I glanced at the dozens of other staircases below us, wondering where they all led, and was disappointed when the one we were on did nothing more then simply let us off at ground-level.

Salvation gestured to our right, "Beckenast stays at the very edge of our City, Tellus."

Solm elbowed me, "Tell you what?" and started laughing.

I rolled my eyes, "Are you serious? That was horribly lame."

Salvation stared at us a moment as if she didn't get it, but I think it was more a look of disbelief that somehow Solm had actually found that funny.

"Sorry," he cleared his throat, "carry on."

Salvation gave him a small smile, "As you wish, Prince Solm."

She fell silent as she led us along, allowing Solm time to notice how sunken my face looked.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

He shook his head, "I've been around enough girls to know that when they tell me they're _fine_, they're not actually fine. What's bothering you?"

I tried to laugh, "Other then the fact that you just used my misery as an opening to brag about the girls you've gotten?"

"Aha!" Solm poked at me, "So you admit you're upset."

I rolled my eyes, "I don't really know what I am."

He nodded, eyes now full of curious concern, "You wanna talk about it?"

"Um," I bit my lip, "sorta. Not really with you, though."

He nodded silently towards Salvation and I shook my head, slightly laughing, "No. I don't think so. Maybe with Aani."

"Well," he looked around, "Aani isn't here right now."

I sighed, "Fine. If you really wanna try and help, I guess I can make do with you."

He gave me a mock salute, "At your service."

I rolled my eyes, and not sure where to begin, just dove right into it, "The thing is, I'm not completely sure _what _is bothering me. I grew up hating Elder Dul for everything he did, and believing that he was responsible for my father's death. Which I _do_ still blame him for. I mean, he 'sent my father away,'" I air-quoted the phrase, "and then next thing I know, I get the news that dad's dead. Then, a couple years later, he gives me this important 'quest' to do with his son, who turns out to not even be his son. And the quest wasn't even a quest, it was a set-up to blame me for murdering Edrow. I don't even understand what the point of it was. So I run away with Arcon, who for some reason or another thought it important to help me, and have this idea in my mind that I should learn sword-fighting to honor Edrow, and kill Dul to avenge both my dad _and _Edrow. Not to mention I was blaming myself for his damn death, feeling like I could have done something and didn't. And _then_ I find out Edrow isn't even dead, that he's the leader of some group called the Black Thorn, and he's not even a Human, or a Blademaster, but instead is another race entirely, and a Seeker and," I sighed, "and I was just coping with all that as well as the prophecies I got from the Untamed Oracle, and now I come here and watch Edrow's whole damn life play out," I threw up my hands in frustration, "And I feel like, sure, now we know what he's doing. Now we know he's going after the Seven Seals with Rozu and his group of followers. That he somehow is involved and working with the Wraith King—which, mind you, I didn't even know there _was _a Wraith King—and somewhere along the line he hooked up with Dul. And I don't even see where I fit into this, accept that I broke our Human Seal and now I'm supposed to kill Dul so Arcon can end the war."

Solm was watching me silently, making sure we still kept up with Salvation.

"And, I don't know, I guess what I saw in Edrow's life wasn't really what I expected. I mean, I don't know _what_ I was expecting, but it wasn't that. I mean, the guy was freaking out of his mind. You saw the way he was all happy and kind with Akita and Anstah and then in like, one second he suddenly got all moody? He would just randomly snap and yell at them both. Not to mention he hit them!"

Solm nodded, but interrupted, "Xeria, I think your experience with Edrow before you knew the truth has caused you to look at his life differently."

I narrowed my brow, "What do you mean?"

"Well," he shrugged, "the way I saw it, Akita and Anstah were the only people he ever loved, and the only people who loved him back. Yeah, he kept having that issue where he would lose himself, but that doesn't mean he was born evil," Solm laughed at what he was about to say, "I know this Tideborn, he's a great person and all, but the guy's got like eight more people inside of him. One of which is female, and another of which thinks he's a Winged Elf. So I could be talking to him, and one second later I'm suddenly speaking to someone else. Does that mean he's evil? No. And even if one of the personalities is a twisted murderer, that doesn't mean that the original, the _true _Tideborn, is evil."

I sighed, "Yeah, but, Edrow got worse as time went by."

"So there's something wrong with him," Solm placed a hand on my shoulder, "that's not what made him remove his eye and form the Black Thorn. It caused him to treat Anstah and Akita badly, yes, but they both accepted and loved him."

"Yeah, but that was abnormal!" I shook his hand off, "He'd be yelling or hitting them, and then just start apologizing, and they'd tell him it was okay and literally like, start worshiping the ground he stood on."

Solm bit his lip, "I don't think it was that normal either, Xeria, but who are we to say what happened during all the memories we _didn't _see? We only got to watch the ones which shaped him into the person he is now. Being an Earthguard meant he wasn't supposed to love Akita or Anstah, and they weren't supposed to love him back. Being an Earthguard meant that they had to risk their lives for others, without being able to exist with the other four races. Being an Earthguard meant Anstah was beaten, meant Akita was treated poorly, meant Edrow had no say in the matter when his younger brother was sent off to fight. Being an Earthguard meant that when the Wraith killed one of the only people he cared about, the other couldn't resurrect him. And then he lost himself to the same disease he had been fighting throughout his life. And before he could find himself again, he had killed the only other person he loved," Solm stopped walking as Salvation did, but she remained silent so we could finish our conversation, "And instead of living with the guilt of both their deaths, he turned all his hatred onto his own race. He trained day in and day out, with the hopes of one day being able to free himself and his other comrades. His original reasoning was to free them all, don't you see? But he met Rozu, and Rozu helped him with his research, and the more he researched, and the more Rozu backed up everything he said, the more he lost himself. And finally, at the end of it all, everything he wanted to do was selfish. Everyone around him, everyone except for Rozu, it seemed, was a pawn," Solm turned to me, "he lost his true self, Xeria. But honestly, it doesn't matter how you feel toward him. We know what he's after now, even if we still do not know his true motives for doing so. As for you," he brushed a strand of hair from my face, "you only need to worry about killing Dul."

I was silent for a moment, eyes trailing over Salvation, who still had her back to us to allow for privacy, then sighed, raising a brow at the Prince, "I didn't know you were so deep, Solm."

His conceited smile threatened to appear.

"But, I guess you're right. It's just confusing to me."

"Of course it is. After what happened between you two."

"I don't want to think about that."

"Sorry."

I shook my head, "It's fine. So Edrow and Rozu are out there, behind a bunch of stuff. But I don't get why I need to kill Dul. Why would killing Dul, and not Edrow, lead to the end of the war?"

Solm shrugged, "I don't know. I don't think anyone really understands how events in history are linked."

"How much can the Black Thorn be involved in this war, anyway? I mean, I thought we were fighting the Wraiths, purely the Wraiths."

Solm shook his head, "I don't think they're fighting _with_ the Wraiths. I think they're behind the scenes, plotting with the Wraith King to take control. I mean, we know Edrow and Rozu are after the Seals. They're probably using the King for power. They probably need his resources. I'm sure they have a lot of followers in the Black Thorn, but think of how many Wraiths exist, that this war has carried on all these hundreds of years."

I nodded, "Yeah, I just feel like Edrow is plotting something bigger."

Solm raised a brow, "Like what? Taking over the world with the Wraiths, and then over-throwing the King?"

I looked at him, "Honestly? That's exactly what I was thinking."

The sarcastic smile slid from his face, "Oh. Crap. It makes sense."

I nodded, "Which is still why I don't understand why I have to kill Dul."

"I thought you _wanted _to kill him."

"I did. I mean, now I only have my dad to avenge, since Edrow..." I cleared my throat, "but, I don't know, lately I've been wondering if he really did kill my dad. I mean, a lot of people died that day. A lot of people die everyday," I looked at Solm, "he was in the midst of a battle. He could have died for no other reason then that."

"Does it really matter?" Solm's face was the most caring I'd ever seen it, "I mean, either way, Dul isn't a good person. He's working with Edrow. You shouldn't have any qualms about killing him."

"Do you think if we proved Dul was bad to the other Elders, they'd do something about it?"

Solm shrugged, "I'm sure. But how could we prove it? We'd need his eye, and even then—"

"Forgive me for interrupting," Salvation had turned to us now, "but unfortunately, there is no way you can prove that Elder Dul is working for Edrow or the Black Thorn. You would need to explain to the Council of Elders the existence of the Earthguard, and bring with you Edrow's Third Eye and a Mystic to play out the events, and unfortunately, we will not allow you to do so. The Earthguard must remain a secret until the very day they are needed. The only reason you four were invited onto our lands, was because our Mystics have Seen much to lead them to believe coming here would start setting your fates into place."

Solm nodded, "Yeah, no, we understand."

Salvation nodded, giving us a small smile, then motioned to the doorway before us, "This is as far as I go. I have much to attend to. Please follow the path to Beckenast yourselves."

I nodded, "Okay, um, thanks."

And with her familiar swirling motion, Salvation was gone.

"You ready for this?" Solm asked me, his usual smirk back in place.

"Ready for what?" I laughed, pushing past him to step through the doorway, "To meet a really, really, really, really old guy?"

Solm followed, stepping into a room lit with glowing red and blue, "What if he tries to get with you?"

I scrunched my nose as we made our way around the giant fountain in the center of the room, "Ew. He's like, a thousand."

"He's _over_ a thousand," Solm was kind enough to point out.

"Gross," we were through the door on the opposite end now, back outside, following the same path, "and he is _not_ going to try to get with me."

Solm laughed, "You never know, I mean, who knows how long it's been since he's seen another Human, let alone a _female Mage._"

"Solm," I shoved him, "don't make me regret not forcing you to go with Arcon and Aani."

Solm smirked, "I should have. That Evlaei is gorgeous."

I rolled my eyes, "Didn't you say you get enough girls back in the City of Raging Tides?"

"Well, yeah, but," he shrugged a shoulder, "they're all Tideborn. Like I've said, I've never had an Earthguard," he smirked at me, "or a Human."

I raised a brow, "I don't care if it kills me, Solm, I will set you on fire."

Ha laughed, "Relax, relax. You should be flattered."

"Seriously? You're _that_ conceited? I don't even think _Rukki_ was that full of himself."

"Ouch," Solm pretended to be hurt.

"Speaking of which," I decided to change the subject, "what was up with Rukki being all nice to you?"

Solm smiled, but it wasn't conceited this time, "He only hates me because I took his title of Prince, and I'm heir to the throne instead of him. Before that happened, we were pretty friendly."

"Could have fooled me."

Solm laughed, "Yeah, I know. We're kind of asses to each other now."

I agreed, and then we were stepping through another doorway only to stop short at the edge of the path. And literally, it was the edge. One more step and I would have fallen into water. I exchanged looks with Solm as we took in our surroundings. The room was pretty big, and water filled its bottom. The path which we had been walking on was still there, but it jutted off to the sides, and around the room, creating a maze-like pathway which led to the other side.

And there, on the other side, was a robed man, watching us as if we barely interested him, but there was nothing better to do. A large book lay on the floor at his feet, covered in strange runes.

I wanted to call out to him to ask if he was Beckenast, but my voice caught in my throat somehow, and I elbowed Solm, whispering, "Can you swim us across?"

He looked at me like I was an idiot, "Are you so lazy that you don't want to take a moment to figure out how to get there on foot?"

I eyed the maze, "What if it takes me a long time, and I embarrass myself in front of him?"

Solm followed my gaze to the silent man, "Is that Beckenast?"

"I don't know. But, hey, don't you like, turn into a fish or something if you get wet?"

Solm frowned at me.

"Okay, okay, we'll walk across."

We lucked out, and only took two wrong turns before making it to the other side, where the robed man was waiting for us, probably amused by our mistakes in crossing over to him.

For a moment we just all stared at each other in silence. I had been ready to ask if he was the person we were looking for, but upon sight of him...well, I got scared.

His long black robes hung over his thin, skeletal frame, draping across the floor in all directions. Skulls adorned the clasps and fastenings which held it together, and his hood was lifted over his head, casting shadows across the visible parts of his face. Something was wrapped over his mouth and nose, leaving only his eyes to stare out at us coldly.

And I could see why.

From the bits of his skin that were visible, it seemed he was burned everywhere. Or disfigured. The skin was different colors in spots, rough and unnatural looking, and his eyes were almost serpent-like.

I tried not to make it obvious that I was taking notice, and swallowed hard before I was able to ask, "Are you Beckenast? The First Mage?"

Well, at least I got the name right this time.

He was silent for a moment, calculating, and then his deep voice found it's way through his face-mask with almost a hiss, "Yes, I am he. You are Xeria, the Mage whom has been prophesied to kill the Human Elder Dul?"

I nodded nervously, "Um, yes. And this is Solm."

Solm shook himself out of his gaze; he had been trying to figure out what was wrong with Beckenast's face, like I was.

"Solm, Prince of the Tideborn," Beckenast repeated, almost lost in thought for a moment, "very well. Then I have some words for you," his eyes fell to my belt, "may I see that?"

My hand closed over the Blood Rose at my side, "No."

His eyes shot up to mine, making me feel uncomfortable, "You do not trust me?"

I stuttered over my words, "I-I don't trust anyone with this."

He seemed to nod, even though his head didn't move. And strangely enough, with the way he did it, I was almost missing Arcon's non-creepy, non-motion movements.

Solm was staring questioningly at the pouch on my belt, and I realized no one had explained to him what it was.

"You, um," I just about gulped as his eyes remained unblinkingly locked on mine, "you know what this is?"

His voice hissed out a reply from behind his mask, "It is the Blood Rose."

"What's a Blood Rose?" Solm asked in a whisper. I didn't have the strength to answer him, so I figured I'd do it later. And Beckenast was sorta not taking his eyes off me at the moment, so I figured he wasn't going to explain it.

I took a shaky breath, "You said you have words for me?"

Silence for a moment, and then he hissed out, "They say that those who are bound to their fates can change their destiny through the choices they make. But what if that itself is their destiny?"

I blinked at him, darted my eyes to Solm, who shrugged, and then darted them back, "I don't know what that means."

"You have doubts about what you must do, Mage Xeria. You have doubts about whether or not you can even do it. But your fate is sealed. If it is supposed to be so, it will be so. Every choice you make either towards your destiny, or away from your destiny, is supposed to happen. The outcome, once written in history, will occur. You were prophesied, Mage Xeria, and so the path has already been written for you. You can fight it all you want, but you will end up where you're supposed to."

"So I'm going to kill Dul?" I asked in a whisper.

Beckenast stared, "It is likely. However, your goal of killing Dul, regardless of whether or not you succeed, is all a part of the true destiny the gods have laid out for you."

My head was hurting again.

"But this is not why I requested to see you. I wanted to speak with you about Celestials."

"Celestials?"

"Yes," he reached out a charred hand, pointing to my forehead with one long, bony finger, "the amount of power and magick control you gain is almost unbelievable. By becoming a Celestial, many opportunities and abilities present themselves to you. There are no longer limits in the world. To become one, it requires you to form a new body, retained within your original. And then, Mage Xeria, you will not have to worry about whether or not you are strong enough to—"

"Is that what happened to you?"

I looked at Solm in surprise, not expecting him to say something like that.

Beckenast's snake-eyes were on him now, "I carry another form within my body, yes. However, I was not completely successful with my transformation into a Celestial. It took much time to get to where I am now, but I have yet to perfect the art."

"And you want Xeria to just let you experiment on her?" Solm grabbed me by the arm, pulling me toward him, "I don't think so. Sorry, but she politely declines."

"I did not offer an option, Prince Solm."

Solm's brow narrowed, and he tried to block me slightly with his body, "You're not touching her."

"This is not open for negotiation."

Solm's hand moved to his dagger, "Does Araziel know this is why you requested to see her?"

"Araziel is not concerned with the affairs of Humans or any other race. Telling him would accomplish nothing. All that matters here, is connecting with the gods above, and using their power as your own."

There was a sliding metallic sound as Solm unsheathed a weapon from either side of himself, "You're wrong. I won't let you do this," but before he had to decide whether or not he was actually going to attempt fighting a super strong, thousand-plus year old, half-Celestial Mage, Evlaei was there, a look of worry across her face.

"Prince Solm, Xeria, come quickly. While with the Head Mystic, Venomancer Aani has Seen something quite troubling, especially to you, Xeria."

I was overwhelmed again; here was the First Mage ever trying to force me to link myself to the gods, even though he could eff up in the process and cause me to die or something, and then out of no where Evlaei is actually looking concerned for me, nonetheless about something _Aani_ had supposedly Seen.

If I didn't know any better, I'd say the gods were having a lovely laugh while messing with me.

"What happened?" Solm asked, sheathing his weapons now that Evlaei was here. Beckenast wouldn't do anything in front of her; he stood still, silently and calmly, surveying the scene before him with a bit of annoyance and a lot of boredom.

"It's about the Human race," Evlaei set her apologetic eyes on me, "Venomancer Aani," she paused, "has Foreseen their demise."


	48. The Third Eye

I am so sorry for taking forever to update. I've been having a lot of issues lately... They're not better yet, but I brought myself to update soo…yeah.

And so now, I want to ask: Who's your favorite character? And why?

(This can be simply the one you like reading about the most, the one that you're crushing on, whatever you want! I'm just curious to know, lol. And there are a few more characters to be introduced—not many, don't worry—and also some of the characters with small parts so far WILL come back, so I'll probably ask this question again later.)

My favorite characters would have to be… Edrow, Solm, and Rukki. I have a thing for moody/angsty/asshole-y guys lol.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Aani was sitting on the floor, hugging her knees and leaning back against the wall. Arcon was there, his back to her as he stared expressionlessly out the small window carved in the wooden walls. Araziel was watching Aani, touching his index and middle fingers to his Third Eye, as if trying to pick up on the vision Aani had.

Evlaei tapped gently on the side of the door as we arrived, and Araziel nodded the three of us inside. Solm's blood-red eyes fell on the confused looking Venomancer, then darted to Arcon as he turned to face me.

"What the hell is going on?"

The air rolled over me, "Xeria."

"What?" I turned on him with my brows narrowed, "I have a right to ask that! Evlaei just came and told me my race is about to be extinct! I want to know what's going on!"

"I don't know, Xeria," Aani turned strained eyes on me, "I'm not sure what I saw."

Solm stepped forward, "What happened? I thought the Head Mystic wanted to speak with Arcon about his prophecy."

Aani nodded, "He did. But he also let me try and link to his God's Eye, to see if the link between Venomancer and Mystic would do anything to help with Seeing Arcon's destiny."

The air nodded, "Remember, Aani already has the unique ability on picking up Sight that most other Venomancers cannot See."

I waved my hand at him, "Yeah, whatever. But what _happened_?"

Aani shook her head, placing her palms against her temple, "I don't _know._ I got glimpses and _feelings,_ more then Sight."

"It happened suddenly," Araziel spoke, dropping his fingers from his forehead, "the Head Mystic alerted me the second she came out of it, and sent Evlaei to fetch you and Solm. The connection with his God's Eye must have boosted Aani's abilities. The Head Mystic and myself have been unable to pick up on anything Aani Saw, and we have not been able to form another link with similar results."

I bit my lip in frustration, "But why the hell won't anyone explain to me why Evlaei said _demise_? Am I going to die?"

Looks were exchanged, then Aani pushed herself shakily to her feet, "I don't know what's happening, Xeria. I Saw glimpses of Human lands. A lot of blood. A lot of fire. A lot of death. And I felt," she swallowed hard, "I felt a lot of pain. A lot of sadness. A lot of loss," she took a few steps toward me and threw her arms around me in a hug, "I didn't actually _see_ what happened. But I _felt_ it. I _sensed_ it," she pulled back to look into my eyes, "I _witnessed _it; the death of the Human race."

I stepped back, "How? How do they—"

"I don't _know_, Xeria," she glanced at Araziel, "I don't know how or why or who or what. I wish I did, but I just _don't_!" she threw her arms up.

"Wait," Solm rested a hand on my shoulder, probably trying to comfort me since my eyes were five times their normal size, "how do we know this vision is legitimate? I mean, maybe you misunderstood. You know nothing about it, no details, so maybe you misinterpreted what you Saw."

Aani shook her head, flinching when Araziel suddenly appeared next to her to speak, "We wondered at first too, but we feel that Aani has Seen truth. The details are unknown, but I am afraid the Human race is in grave danger."

"And by grave danger, you mean on the verge of not existing anymore," I wasn't sure what I was feeling as Araziel nodded. I just felt really confused and frustrated and anxious. There was no fear or sadness or worry, because I couldn't wrap my head around the idea of an entire race going extinct.

_My_ race.

"So what do we do?"

We all looked at Solm, as if none of us had considered this action before.

"There is not much we can do," Araziel sighed, rubbing at his Third Eye, "we don't have enough information to go on. We don't know what's going to destroy them, so we cannot think of how to stop it."

"What if we got more information?" Arcon asked, "If we had Mystics and Aani working on Seeing something more, or investigated with magick—"

"No," Araziel shook his head, "I mean, we will of course keep trying to See anything we can, but this is a critical point in this world's, and our race's, timeline. We cannot put aside our life's purpose to try and save another race."

"Isn't _this_ your purpose?" I clenched my fists, "Are you saying you're just gonna sit back and let my people die because you have too many _preparations _for other things?"

"Our day has not yet come, Xeria," Evlaei spoke up, and I whipped my head around to face her, "we cannot take action. Especially when we do not know what we are taking action against."

"This is confusing," Solm muttered under his breath, and I forced myself not to throw something at him.

"I'm not just gonna sit her while you guys make preparations and let my race die off!" I turned back to Aani, "When is this going to happen? How long do we have to figure things out?"

Aani blinked nervously, then exhaled shakily, "I don't know. I just don't know."

I squeezed my eyes shut, taking a deep breath to try and calm myself, "What else can we do?" I asked to no one and everyone.

The air cooled and dried a tear that was making it's way down my cheek, "We will go there, Xeria. We will learn what we can and try to figure out what might occur," Arcon stepped forward, dipping his head slightly before me, "being on Human lands might trigger a further vision for Aani, and staying here won't accomplish anything."

I blinked at him, then glanced over at Araziel, "How long are you keeping us here?"

Araziel sighed, glancing out the window Arcon had previously been standing near, "I had wanted to discuss more with all of you, about your destinies, and hopefully learn more about what is to occur. Much is still unknown; why Human Elder Dul must die, what role Edrow plays in all of this, what and when and where the Wraith King is planning to attack next. There's no telling what's in store for any of us. All we know is what has been prophesied about the two of you, what Edrow and Rozu have been planning, and that the day when our race steps foot off our land to help the others, is fastly approaching."

"So?" I crossed my arms to keep myself from tapping my sides impatiently, "What should we do?"

Araziel considered a moment, then motioned to Evlaei, "Please fetch Edrow's Third Eye again, Mystic Evlaei."

"Of course," she bowed slightly, then left the room to retrieve the Eye once more.

Araziel turned his eyes on the Elf, "I agree with you, Arcon. It would be easier to understand what Aani Saw if you travel to Human lands. We have no other options, and while I was hoping you would stay here longer, I can always send Salvation with a message if we discover anything more."

"So," my heart sped up, "we're going to Human lands? I'm going home?"

Arcon turned his dark brown eyes on me, "Xeria, you cannot see your family when we get there. We must remain hidden."

"Oh, right," I bit my lip, "I'm still wanted for murder, aren't I?"

"And stepping foot onto the lands belonging to the Elder who's son you supposedly killed, probably isn't the best idea," Solm offered a tentative smirk, trying to lighten the situation.

I had enough strength to glare back at him with one brow raised, "I'm gonna ignore you since there's bigger issues at hand."

Arcon ignored the unimportant conversation I was having with Solm to show just how much he doubted me, "Human lands are extremely far from here. A part of me wonders if Xeria will be able to Distance Shrink us all the way."

Eyes turned on me and I shrugged, "It'll be hard. I'll have to take us back through Tideborn lands, through the City of Flume—"

"Plume."

"—back past Twilight Temple, through Archosaur, and then to our capital, Etherblade. Although, it's probably not safe to appear there, right? So I'll take us through Etherblade to the outskirts of my village, Hidden Heroes."

Aani shook her head, "Xeria, I don't think you're strong enough for that."

"Do we have a choice?" I sighed, "I'll have to do it. No matter how much it drains me."

"Xeria," Aani shook her head, "it could kill you."

"Yeah, well, seeing as all Humans are supposed to die anyways..." I let my voice trail off.

"I can Heal you as you Distance Shrink," Arcon offered, "it should be enough to make sure we make it all the way there. I can't promise anything once we arrive though; you'll probably have to rest overnight."

"Which means I'll have to make sure we arrive far enough away to camp for the night without being seen."

"You have any ideas on the location?" Solm asked.

I thought a moment, "There are some hills. The animals there aren't much of a threat, and I've been to them plenty of times on my own without running into trouble. Not many people bother hunting or traveling in them, since there's better game in the forests just a bit further down the road. I think we should be okay. And I doubt we'll run into Dul or Wraiths or something."

No one said it, but they all knew the "something" I was referring to, was Edrow.

Evlaei returned then, handing the wrapped God's Eye to Araziel, who clasped it with delicate fingers.

"Is everything decided?" Evlaei asked, trailing her eyes over Solm, who gave her a small, but very conceited, half-smile.

Araziel nodded, "Mage Xeria will Distance Shrink them to the outskirts of her home village. They will rest there overnight, and try to Sense, See, or learn anything they can, come morning."

"And if we discover something?" Arcon asked.

"You may Distance Shrink back here," Araziel offered a thin smile, "the four of you are welcome on our lands, so long as you do not bring anyone else."

"Understood," Arcon dipped his head.

"So, is anyone coming with us?" Solm glanced from Araziel to Evlaei, "What about you?"

She smiled, "Do not be ridiculous, Prince Solm. I have much to attend to here. However, feel free to stay behind, if you wish."

I rolled my eyes and punched him in the shoulder before he could reply.

"Ow," he scrunched his nose, "what was that for? I just though it'd be cool if we had an Earthguard with us. You know, like someone from each race."

I raised a brow in amusement and glanced around; well, he had an interesting point. We had a Human, a member of the Untamed, a Tideborn, and one of those damn Elves. With the addition of an Earthguard, we'd have a member of every race in our little group.

Araziel smiled softly, "Unfortunately, we have no one we can spare. With all our preparations—"

"Yeah, we got that," I cut in, "so can we focus on this whole _the Human race is going to die_ thing, now?"

"Xeria," Aani tried to say something comforting, but couldn't.

"You may leave as soon as you take this, Mage Xeria," Araziel held the wrapped God's Eye out to me.

I eyed it with disgust, "I don't want _his_ Eye."

Araziel nodded, "I understand, Mage Xeria, but I think it will help you. I know you are not thrilled about having to kill Human Elder Dul, even though you think of him as a bad person. Remember what I said about our Third Eye? Those who have one, can see the most important parts of a person's life, can see the events which shaped them into who they are. Just as you experienced when Anstah died in Edrow's arms."

I recalled the memories of hers that had shot through Edrow, then furrowed my brow, "It doesn't work on Wraiths?"

Evlaei shook her head, "Wraiths are not fully living."

Ah, yes, as if that explained everything.

"So," I frowned, "why are you giving me this?"

"So long as you wear this, so long as you have this on you, you will be able to see a person's memories and important life events. You must, of course, be in contact with them at the moment of their death."

"So, I'll be able to see just how effed up Dul is?"

"You may be able to find out whether or not he is responsible for your father's death."

I caught my breath.

"Is that not what you truly want to know?"

My eyes met Araziel's, "That's all I want to know," I reached out tentatively for the wrapped Eye, "but this means I'll have to kill him with my own two hands."

Araziel nodded, releasing his hold on the Eye as I took it, "Yes. Consider it..." he paused, "motivation."

The hint of a smile played at the corner of my mouth, and I nodded, "Well played, Araziel."

"Attach it with your Blood Rose," Arcon gestured towards my belt and I nodded, slipping it into the same pouch and double-knotting it closed.

"Is there anything we should do before we go?" Aani asked, sounding a bit unsure, "It just feels like we should think things through first."

I stared at her a moment, "Do you know _when_ this is going to happen, Aani?"

She slowly shook her head, "Soon."

I dropped my gaze, "_Soon_ isn't reassuring. We need to go as quickly as possible. _Soon_ could mean in a few days."

"I know, Xeria, I wish I could See more."

"It's not your fault, Venomancer Aani," Araziel took a few steps back, "the four of you should get going. Mage Xeria will need time to recover. Stay together overnight, and away from the town. Away from other people," Arcon gave his unmoving nod of agreement, "I will send Salvation with word if anything comes up."

"Very well," Arcon held his hand out and I took it, letting him press his other palm against my forehead, "try not to move too much as I heal you."

Usually, that comment would have warranted a lovely, bitchy response from me, but my stomach had started doing flip flops. I felt Aani and Solm latch themselves onto me and the Elf, and vaguely heard everyone exchanging good-byes and good-lucks, but wasn't actually listening. Getting all the way to Human lands wasn't what was worrying me. What was worrying me was how to figure out what was going to happen to everyone.

I shut my eyes tight; at least I would be able to see my ma and my aunt and cousin. If we couldn't figure out how to stop whatever was going to happen, I could at least bring them with us, away.

I nodded to myself; yes, I would bring them with me.

I was unable to save my dad, but I would save the rest of my family.

I heard Arcon's utterance of _Everything is set, Xeria,_ and let myself go, finding the rocks and the earth and the warmth under my feet, losing myself to my surroundings and tracing the path we needed to follow.

Arcon's heal was both intensely warm and painfully cold against my forehead, but it breathed life and strength and energy into me, and before I knew what happened, we were standing on a steep hill, and then I was falling, and then everything was black.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Morning," Solm nudged me awake with his foot, which I didn't appreciate.

I tried to curse at him, but my words were slurred from fatigue.

It was still too bright for me to open my eyes, so I cracked my lids slightly, letting in the bare minimum, and tried to sit up. I was having an issue doing so, until delicate hands found their way under my shoulder-blades, helping to lift and hold me upright, until I gained control over my body.

"Thanks Aani," I mumbled, feeling like I might puke any second.

"Xeria, don't push yourself," she looked at me, concerned, "you're really pale."

I eyed the backs of my hands, "I'll be fine."

Her big brown eyes became suspicious, "Maybe you should rest some more. We traveled really far."

I coughed, holding back the urge to vomit, "We don't have time to rest. We already had to wait overnight, we shouldn't waste anymore time sitting around."

I went to stand, but Aani placed her hands on my shoulders to hold me in place, "At least let Arcon heal you a bit. And wait a while before running off. I don't want you passing out on us halfway down the hills."

I shook her off, "We don't have time to waste."

"Aani's right," Solm nudged me with his foot again, "you're not very useful to us like this. You gotta recharge a bit. Otherwise you'll just be a hindrance."

I glared at him, but stayed put, "Fine. Let Arcon heal me. But hurry up."

Arcon gave a small nod, then stepped forward and placed his hands on either side of my face, "Hold still. I'll try to work fast."

I waited impatiently, feeling kind of awkward since Aani and Solm were staring at me, as if they had nothing better to do.

Not that there _was_ much to do.

What probably was about thirty minutes of healing felt more like six hours, and when Arcon finally released me I immediately tried to stand, almost instantly regretting it.

"Whoa," I tried to catch my balance, and was assisted by Aani, "thanks. Head rush."

"I told you to take it easy," she scrunched her nose at me, and I felt scolded, "jeez, Xeria, you're like a stubborn little kid."

I rolled my eyes, "And you're like an overprotective mother."

Her cheeks flushed and she dropped her gaze, falling silent, but still holding me while I regained my balance and my knees stopped shaking.

"So," Solm cleared his throat, "what's the plan?"

I glanced at Arcon, not knowing if I was supposed to have come up with all the finely-tuned details or not.

Luckily, he spoke, "There's not much we can plan for," oh, great, helpful, "our first step is to see if Aani can Sense or See anything from being closer to the source. If we could locate the spot in her vision and go there, it would probably speed things up."

"And if none of that works?"

Ah, Solm, always the optimist.

Arcon deliberated a moment, "Let's hope Aani will See something more to lead us in the right direction."

I turned my eyes on her, "No pressure."

She giggled, but it sounded nervous.

"Okay, so," I took a few steps, did a few hops, to make sure my balance was okay now, "where do you wanna start?" I looked at Aani, "Where did your vision take place?"

She bit her lip, "Um, I'm not sure. It kinda started out just on grass and stuff, and then changed to a view from inside a town or city," she shut her eyes, as if trying to block out the images of the Human dead, "I can see it. I can't really describe it and I wouldn't know what to tell you to help you locate it," she opened her eyes, her long lashes carrying tiny droplets of tears, the pain of the vision coming back, "but I would definitely recognize the lands once I saw them."

I nodded, "Okay, well, if everything is just green and grassy, it couldn't be to the north of Etherblade; it's pretty cold up there. A lotta plants die or dry up, and if you keep on going, the lands are full of snow. Trust me, I know. I had to visit my aunt and cousin there before. It was _not_ a fun journey."

But it _was_ one of the few journeys I had been on, and one I had gone on with my dad.

My dad…

After he died, ma and I stayed put, barely leaving even to travel to Etherblade.

"We should check near and in Etherblade last, seeing as we're most likely to be recognized there. And since I'm wanted for murder, and Aani and Arcon are wanted as my accomplices, it's probably not the best idea. Oh, and Solm," I eyed him up and down, "you should probably lie low even in the smaller towns. No one knows what a Tideborn is, so it could start problems. And a lot of people don't trust Elves either, so that could start problems. And Aani, would you be able to stay in fox form and See anything? Venomancers would probably be a spectacle to most Humans, too."

She giggled, "Unfortunately I won't be able to Sense anything in my fox form, but with Solm's Stealth we can both lay under the radar, stay unnoticed, and I'd still be able to pick something up."

Arcon nodded, "Very well. The two of you will have to do that. I also agree that Etherblade should be the last place we investigate, but there is still much more land between the Human Capital, and the City of Archosaur."

"But Aani said her vision quickly merged into that of a town. There're probably less towns then there are land, so maybe we should search near them first."

And maybe I could sneak away for a moment to see my ma…

"Where do you think we should start?" Solm asked.

I bit my lip, "We could travel a bit farther and start at the outskirts of Human lands, and work our way into Etherblade, but Hidden Heroes Village is right near here. We might as well take a look since we're passing by anyway."

Aani eyed me with concern, "Xeria, I know you want to see your hometown again, but it might not be such a good idea for you to get so close. Especially not when everyone there will be able to recognize you so easily. There's no telling if they'll trust you because they know you, or if they'll turn you over anyway. Even your family, Xeria—"

I stared at her in disbelief, "My family would never turn me over!"

Well, my aunt didn't like me very much, (and probably was happy when I disappeared), but I still didn't think she would just hand me over to my death.

"I know, Xeria, I just," she lowered her gaze to my feet, and the anger that had welled up in me for a moment subsided; Aani was concerned about me.

I sighed, "Look, I'll stay hidden okay? But just let me get some sort of message to my ma. Just so she knows I'm alive."

"Just let her do it," Solm spoke up, "if we tell her _no_, she's just gonna go do it behind our backs. And knowing Xeria, _that's_ when she'll mess things up."

I narrowed my brow at him, but smiled all the same. _Thanks, Solm._

Arcon considered for a moment, then nodded without nodding.

Ah, crap, this was really getting annoying. When the hell would he let himself show emotions like all the other _normal_ races?

Well, okay, I still wasn't sure if the Earthguard were _normal_, but at least they showed _some_ emotion.

"Very well," Arcon turned to look out at the view, "but let us search the town first, before putting ourselves at an even greater risk of getting caught. Once we're done, you can get your message out."

I agreed, "Fine. Let's just go."

Solm nodded, "I'll cover me and Aani when we get to the bottom of the hills. There's no point in doing that here."

"_Fine,_" I stressed, "now can we please go?" I was getting impatient, anxious, worried, excited and nervous all at once.

We finally started down the hill, having wasted a few hours waking and healing me, and then discussing and arguing and blah blah blah.

It took a while to get to the bottom; Arcon refused to fly us, which made sense, but he also wouldn't let me Distance Shrink us down to the bottom, even though I knew the way. He said it might drain me too much when I wasn't ready, and I was kind of relieved that I would have a chance to rest my magick, because I was feeling completely on empty. There's no way I would be able to cast anything worthwhile for the rest of the day.

When we got to the bottom I could make out the outline of Hidden Heroes Village in the distance.

"That's your hometown?" Solm asked as we breaked at the bottom of the hill, still hiding within its shadows.

"Yeah," I cocked my head, "it's different though. Looks like they've been rebuilding things."

Solm laughed, "All towns have renovation, Xeria. The people don't just stop their lives because you left."

I rolled my eyes, "And just because _you_ think conceitedly, doesn't mean _I _do."

Aani giggled from next to us, "Oh, you two, stop."

Arcon stood then, and we followed suit, although I wasn't sure when the hell Arcon had elected himself as leader.

"We should go. Xeria, is there a back way in that you can take us?"

"Are we going in?" Solm asked, "I thought we were just getting close."

"I'll have to go in," Aani pointed out, "to see if it's the town from my vision. I guess you'll come with me, since you'll have your Stealth around us. Xeria and Arcon can wait outside, nearby."

I frowned, "And what about my ma?"

"Once we're done, Xeria, we'll help you get a message to her."

I nodded to Aani, but couldn't help thinking in my mind that if anyone or anything was going to get a message to her, it would be me, _in-person_.

She already lost her husband; I wasn't going to let her lose her daughter, too. Even if she…even if she _did_ think I was a murderer.

I was leading them around the outskirts of the two, keeping us in the trees and shadows, to the back, where it would be less conspicuous for Aani and Solm to enter.

Solm had his Stealth on pretty low right now, for mine and Arcon's benefit, and it was more like the two of them blended in with their background, then like they were actually invisible or undetectable.

"Something looks weird," I whispered, "I can't really see well because of the walls, but things just look…different."

Solm shrugged, "Things change, Xeria."

I raised a brow at him, "I wasn't gone _that _long. Plus," there was a knot of worry in my stomach, "it's so quiet."

"The war might be getting worse," Arcon pointed out as we approached the back entry, "people might be readying their homes and supplies. Sometimes a warning is issued, and people have a tendency to remain quiet as if needing to hear each and every sound is essential to survival."

I nodded, then stopped walking to face Aani and Solm, "Well, you guys are up, I guess."

Solm nodded, his movements fading even more out of my sight as he vanished into the background. I watched (or _tried _to watch) as he and Aani headed toward the doors, and then something overcame me.

I took off, sprinting. I heard Arcon call out to me, but ignored him. I knocked into the invisible side of Aani, or Solm, or whoever it was, ignoring their protests and slipping out of the way as I felt one of them try to grab my wrist.

And then I froze, just inside the back entry.

"Xeria! What the hell are you do—"

"Shh! Solm, you're going to alert the whole town!" Aani's voice was a loud whisper, but it, too, ceased as her eyes found what mine and Solm's had.

Before us, charred wood and shattered glass lay strewn across the reddened ground, an unholy _welcome home._

The village of Hidden Heroes was destroyed.


	49. Death of the Humans

Ahh, sorry for the delay. Issues and midterms and papers all acting up again. Sorry, sorry.

Well, this chapter was a bit hard to spit out. I couldn't get the tone right, and I still doubt I did it to the best of my abilities, but here you go. I can always go back and get a better feel later, but I figure I owed you this much since you've been waiting so long.

Hope you enjoy x3

((weird, but when I first uploaded this, there were NO SPACES between any italicized words. I had to go fix all that manually lolol. What a pain. So if you seen any italicized words without spacing between them, IM SORRY lol. And, well, that's also why if you got two email notices for this chapter...lol sorry.))

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was like every nerve in my body had suddenly switched into a state of numbness; I couldn't move, yet I was shaking uncontrollably. My breathing was painful; I could barely inhale, but my breaths were fast and short. I knew my mouth was open, I knew Aani was saying something, but my ears were blocking out noise, muffling my surroundings to focus purely on the sound of my heart beating.

The buildings and items before me were broken and smashed; chunks of wood, stones, and shards of glass were scattered across the blood-stained ground. My eyes wandered across everything, taking it in, not wanting to believe that I was seeing reality.

Everything looked burnt and blackened with soot; smoke was still trailing from smoldering bits here and there. Some small fires hadn't gotten the chance to extinguish yet; colorful flickering and small crackles as flame licked wood could be seen and heard. This had been recent.

Very, very recent.

What had happened?

It was like my brain had shut off. I couldn't remember why I was here. I couldn't remember where _here_ was...

Corpses dotted the landscape, as if most of the townspeople had tried to run. Some were ripped into, holes marking places where sword and arrow had touched, others were grotesquely singed from the fire that had eaten its way across everything.

This was my home, wasn't it?

No...my home never looked like this...

My home was a nice place. It wasn't burnt or broken or bloody.

It wasn't this.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"_I __need __to __head __into __Etherblade __today,__" _my father smiled down at me, the two of us standing outside our house, _"__I __volunteered __to __get __some __tools __and __food __supplies __for __the __village. __I'll __need __some __help __carrying __everything.__"_

I nodded, _"__I'll __help! __It's __been __forever __since __I __was __there.__"_

"_Almost __two __years,__"_ he laughed, _"__I'm __sorry __I've __been __gone __for __so __long. __Your __mother __isn't __too __happy __with __me.__"_

I rolled my eyes, _"__Ma __loves __you. __And __we __understand __your __job. __We __just __miss __you, __dad.__"_

"_I __miss __you __guys, __too,__"_ he threw his arms over my shoulders and pulled me into a hug, _"__I __should __be __home __longer __this __time. __I __can't __relay __all __the __details, __but __I'll __tell __you __that __things __are __really __starting __to __pick__up. __There's __a __really __good __chance __I __won't __get __called __to __fight __again __for __months.__"_

"_Months?"_

"_Hopefully __many,__" _my ma stepped through the doorway, smiling at her husband, _"__it's __hard __on __us, __with __you __not __here.__"_

He smiled back at her, lovingly, _"__It's __hard __on __me, __too.__"_

"_Why'd you have to go and volunteer to fetch supplies your first week back?"_

"_You __know __how __dad __is,__" _I laughed, _"__always __keeping __busy.__"_

My ma eyed me a moment, _"__Xeria, __you're __not __going __with __him, __are __you?__"_

"_He __asked __me __to,__" _I stepped closer to my father, the smile gone from my face.

Ma sighed, _"__Hun, __do __you __really __think __it's __such __a __good __idea __for __Xeria __to __go?__"_

"_We __won't __be __seeing __the __Elder,__" _he looked down at me, _"__I __know __she's __done __some__things __he's __not __too __happy __about.__"_

"_That __was __an __accident,__" _I raised my brows, _"__I __didn't __mean __to __burn __those __plans, __I __swear.__"_

"_Oh?__" _ma crossed her arms, _"__and __what __about __before __then? __Yelling __out __that __he __was __going __to __sacrifice __his __own __people? __You __almost __started __a __riot.__"_

Dad smiled, _"__Oh, __she __did __not. __Once __they __realized __she __was __only __a __child, __no __one __believed __her.__"_

"_They __should __have!__" _I stomped my foot, _"__I __was __telling __the __truth!__"_

"_Xeria,__" _dad put a hand on my shoulder, _"__the __Elder __is __a __very __trusted __man. __I __trust __him. __You __must __have __misunderstood. __Whatever __he __has __planned, __there's __a __reason __for __it. __He's __keeping __us __safe, __Xeria.__"_

I pouted, keeping my eyes turned away, but said no more.

I didn't trust that creepy Elder guy for even a second.

"_You'll __behave, __right?__" _dad placed a finger under my chin and turned my gaze to his, _"__you __have __to __behave __if __you __want __to __come.__"_

"_I __want __to __come!__" _I rolled my eyes dramatically, _"__fine, __I'll __behave.__"_

"_You're __sure __this __is __okay?__" _ma asked.

Dad nodded, _"__I'll __make __sure __everything's __fine. __I __need __help __carrying __the __supplies __back __anyway. __And __it's __been __a __while __since __I __got __to __spend __some __quality __time __with __my __daughter.__"_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Xeria?" Aani placed a hand on my shoulder, shaking me from my memories, "Xeria, I'm so sorry."

"What…" my voice was a croak; I swallowed hard, "what the hell is this?"

"Oh, Pan Gu," Aani broke down into her own hands, sniffling away, "I don't think I was Seeing what was to come, Xeria, I think I was Seeing what _was._"

I dropped to my knees, digging my fingers into the dirt, not caring that it was coated with dark red, "You saw it as it was happening."

We were too late.

"I'm so sorry," she dropped to her knees beside me, tears flowing from her eyes.

My own remained dry.

"Xeria," Solm's voice sounded fake, as if he wasn't actually there with me, "are you okay?"

I couldn't answer.

He fell silent, allowing me time to try and gather myself together.

My brain wouldn't process words.

"Aani," Arcon's voice was as serious as ever, but completely pain-free_,_"is this where your vision took place?"

She forced back her sobbing for a minute, blinking tears from her lashes, and looked around, "N-no. Not here. M-maybe further in. But not here."

Further in...

Another wave of nausea rose up from the bottom of my stomach, settling itself right below my chin.

What was I forgetting that was further in...?

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"_Xeria, __come __on,__" _dad laughed at the star-struck look on my face as I watched the blacksmith work, _"__we __should __be __heading __back __now, __before __it __gets __too __dark.__"_

We had gathered together a bunch of tools and supplies for back home, and were ready to go. But I didn't want to leave Etherblade yet.

"_They're __so __beautiful, __dad,__" _I ignored the distasteful gazes from the surrounding people as I admired the weaponry, swung our supplies across my back, and returned to my father, _"__won't __you __teach __me __anything? __You're __going __to __be __home __now; __you'll __have __time.__"_

"_You know your mother would kill me if I did."_

"_Ugh. What is with our society and not letting women learn to fight? I mean, wouldn't it help if we had more people in our armies?"_

"_Xeria, I know how you feel, but these are our customs. You must learn to accept them."_

I rolled my eyes, _"__Well __they're __stupid. __I __bet __the __Elder __came __up __with __them.__"_

"_What are we betting I came up with?"_

I froze in my tracks, the hairs on the back of my neck standing on end as the voice behind me struck familiarity. I turned slowly, my eyes falling upon the one person I had hoped to avoid during my day in Etherblade.

"_Ah, __Elder __Dul,__" _my father gave a customary bow, _"__please __forgive __my __daughter. __She __was __merely __expressing __how __much __she __wishes __she __could __help __you __in __this __war.__"_

"_Oh?__" _The Elder turned his gray eyes on me, hand gripping that damned staff he always had with him, _"__Was __that __what __she __was __getting __at? __Well __then, __I __appreciate __her __enthusiasm __for __wanting __to __assist, __but __regret __to __inform __her __that __I __must __decline.__"_

"_Of __course, __Sir,__" _dad offered a laugh at my expense, _"__my __daughter's __head __is __full __of __foolish __notions.__"_

I knew dad was only saying these things because he was trying to get on the Elder's good side, to protect me, but it still kinda hurt. After all, dad was highly ranking, and he needed to keep a good bond with the Elder.

The Elder chuckled, _"__Foolish, __indeed. __Well, __it __seems __as __though __it's __getting __dark. __I'd __hate __to __have __you __two __truck __all __the __way __home __with __so __many __supplies. __Why __not __spend __the __night?__"_

I looked at dad, my eyes wide with a silent scream of _No __no __no!_ but unfortunately, and to my utter horror, he agreed.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Do you think the other towns are okay?" Solm asked Arcon, allowing Aani to sort out the thoughts and pain of her vision, "I mean, do you think this is the only one that was destroyed?"

"N-no," Aani replied timidly, turning her watery eyes back on him and Arcon, "I-I think it's everywhere. I-it feels like it's everywhere."

Solm was shaking his head; I could see him from the corner of my eyes, "That's impossible. The entire Human race can't have been destroyed."

What were they talking about?

Thoughts and memories were flying through my head, making everything seem dreamlike.

The Human race?

My race?

How could an entire race be destroyed?

"I don't know, Solm, I just don't know!" Aani exclaimed, sounding more anxious and confused then I'd ever heard her, "This isn't my fault! I-it isn't my fault!"

"No one blames you, Aani," Arcon set a hand on her shoulder, "you Saw what happened, you did not cause it."

"I-I know, but," she inhaled shakily, "I feel so responsible."

"Don't," Solm's voice was comforting, "you only feel that way because you witnessed it happen."

Witnessed...what?

This...this burnt town...destroyed...

My town...

How could an entire town be destroyed so easily?

My race...

How could an entire race be destroyed so easily?

The Human race...

How could an entire race be destroyed..._at __all?_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"_Xeria! What are you doing with these?"_

I tried to tug the papers back from my dad, _"__I __found __them.__"_

"_You __found __them?__" _he raised his brows at me, _"__Xeria, __these __are __from __the __Elder's __war-chambers! __These __are__—"_

"_I __know __what __they __are, __okay?__" _I hated when dad looked at me like that, _"__do __you? __Look __at __them, __dad! __Look __at __what __he's __planning!__"_

"_I __will _not _look __at __them! __These __are __confidential, __Xeria!__"_

"_Dad, __just __look __at __them!__" _I tried to grab them back again, but he pulled them away, shaking his head in disappointment, _"__Dad, __please, __look__—__this __has __nothing __to __do __with __the __war! __He __wants __to __sacrifice __his __own __people __just __to __protect __himself! __Because __someone's __threatening __to __expose __him! __And __don't __you __wonder __what __he's __being __exposed __for?__"_

"_No, __Xeria, __I __don't,__" _he was trying to keep calm now, straightening the pile of papers I had stolen, _"__my __job __and __my __life __require __me __to __trust __Elder __Dul, __and __I __do. __My __life __is __in __his __hands.__"_

"_Dad,__"_ I swallowed hard, _"__Yeah. I know. __I'm __sorry, __dad.__"_

He refused to make eye contact, _"__I'm __going __to __return __these, __Xeria. __Please __take __your __share __of __the __supplies __and __go __wait __by __the __entrance __to __the __City.__"_

I shook my head, _"__I'll __go __with __you. __I'll __apologize.__"_

Dad sighed, _"__Xeria, __if __you __make __this __any __worse __then __it __already __is__—"_

"_I __won't,__" _I met his gaze, _"__I __promise.__"_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I pushed myself to my feet and started off, walking in a dreamlike trance through the village. I saw all the destroyed homes, saw all the lifeless bodies, but none of it truly registered. It was like my mind was unable to grasp anything that was going on around me; I felt as though I was looking through fog, trying to hear through water, trying to focus when it was too bright to keep my eyes fully open.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"_Xeria!"_

I had been brought there to apologize, but for some reason, once I was in front of the Elder, I didn't think an apology was warranted, _"__I'll __tell __everyone! __You're __not __who __you __pretend __to __be! __You're __using __innocent __lives __for __your __own __gain!__"_

"_Xeria!__" _dad grabbed my forearm, his eyes frantic as he tried to silence me, _"__Xeria, __stop __this! __Apologize __for __taking __the __papers!__"_

"_No! Dad, please, can't you see?"_

"_I __would __try __to __control __your __daughter, __if __I __were __you,__" _The Elder stood, holding his staff firmly, _"__otherwise __I __might __just __have __to _do _something __about __her.__"_

"_My __utmost __apologies, __Elder __Dul,__" _dad bowed respectfully, _"__I __do __not __know __what __has __gotten __into __her. __I __will __bring __her __straight __home __and __sort __this __out __immediately. __Whatever __nonsensical __thoughts __she __has __adopted __will b__e __completely __eradicated.__"_

The Elder looked down his nose at me, his gray eyes piercing, _"__I __would __hope __so. __And __Xeria, __do __not __think __that __for __even __a __moment, __I __do __not __have __the __power __to __silence __you, __once __and __for __all.__"_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Xeria," Aani's voice was faint, but I knew she was following behind me.

They all were.

I wasn't concentrating on where I was going, but my feet were tracing a familiar path on their own.

I could hear discussion and voices but didn't care to listen to what was being said.

This still couldn't be real. I had to be dreaming.

It didn't feel real. It didn't look real. It didn't sound real.

But was it?

I couldn't remember how long I had been walking. I couldn't even remember when I had _started _walking. But somehow, without realizing, I had found my way..._here_.

I stood in front of the blackened house, gazing at it as if not believing it was real.

Maybe it wasn't.

After all, it didn't really look solid...

But as I stretched out a hand to touch the sooty wood of the door, I knew it was there. Broken, blackened, burnt, but there.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"_This __stew __is __wonderful, __dear,__" _dad leaned over to plant a kiss on ma's lips, _"__I've __missed __your __cooking __so __much.__"_

"_Thank __you, __hun,__" _she blushed, _"__I've __missed __sharing __my __cooking __with __you. __You've __been __gone __so __long. __I'm __really __happy __to __hear __that __you'll __be __with __us __for __a __while __this __time.__"_

"_Dad,__dad,__" _I lifted a carrot from my spoon, _"__I __grew __these __myself.__"_

"_Yes,__" _ma let out a laugh, _"__Xeria __managed __to __actually __grow __something __this __time.__"_

"_Hey,__" _I faked a frown, _"__it's __not __as __easy __as __it __looks.__"_

Dad laughed, _"__Well, __I'm __glad __you've __gotten __a __knack __for __something.__"_

"_What's __that __supposed __to __mean,__" _I pretended to be insulted, _"__it's __not __like __I __got __a __choice. __It __was __either __learn __to __grow __stuff, __or __learn __to __clean.__"_

"_It wouldn't be a horrible thing if you learned to clean around here."_

I rolled my eyes at ma, _"__I __just __wasn't __made __for __this __womanly __stuff. __I __should __have __been __born __a __boy. __Then __I __could __learn __to __fight!__"_

I had said it in a lighthearted way, but ma and dad had fallen silent, the smile on ma's face replaced with a dark frown.

Luckily, before she could start off on me, there was a knock at the door.

"_I'll __get __that,__" _she stood, giving me a last look, before heading around the table to answer the door.

Dad shook his head once she was out of earshot, _"__Xeria, __you __know __how __your __mother __feels __about __our __customs.__"_

"_I __don't __get __why __she __hates __it __so __much. __I __mean, __I __get __that __it's __just __the __way __we __do __things __around __here, __but __I'm __her _daughter_,__you __know? __I __just __wish __she'd __be __a __little __supportive. __She __acts __like, __if __I __ever __learned __to __fight, __I'd __just __bring __her __shame.__"_

Dad sighed, _"__Xeria, __you __know __I __love __you, __but __you __really __do __need __to __accept __that __not __everyone __agrees __with __your __views __on __things. __You __need __to __learn __to __be __a __bit __more __empathetic, __Xeria, __you __just__—"_

Ma had entered the room again, _"__There __are __some __men __here, __hun, __from __the __military. __They __wish __to __speak __with __you.__"_

A look of worry crossed dad's face for a moment, but he regained his composure quickly and got to his feet, _"__I'll __go __see __what __they __want.__"_

I watched him leave, then turned to ma, _"__Did __they __say __why __they __were __here?__"_

She was looking at me oddly, _"__No, __they __didn't. __But, __Xeria,__" _she sighed, _"__what __happened __between __you __and __the __Elder __the __other __day? __Your __father __wouldn't __get __into __details, __but __I __know __it __must __have __been __pretty __bad __this __time.__"_

I frowned, _"__It __was...nothing. __Just __a __misunderstanding.__"_

She looked at me in a way that said she didn't believe that for even a minute, but before she could start lecturing me, dad entered.

"_Hun? What's wrong?"_

His expression...

"_I've been recruited. I must leave immediately for the south."_

"_What?__" _ma's hand went over her heart, _"__I __thought __you __were __allowed __to __stay __this __time.__"_

He shook his head, _"__Something's...come__up,__" _his gaze flicked to me, and I knew this was because of my actions against the Elder, _"__I __can't __talk __about __it. __I'm __sorry, __dear.__"_

"_No, dad—!"_

"_Xeria,__" _he held his hand up, _"__please. __Don't __say __anything __more.__"_

My eyes watered as ma turned to look at me, a silent understanding wavering between the three of us...

This was the Elder's way of silencing me.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Xeria, wait," Aani placed a hand on my shoulder, stopping me as I took a step through the door to my house, "are you sure you want to go in there?"

I blinked at the floor, "Yes. I need to see if..." my voice trailed off.

I knew the other three were following me as I entered, but they were doing a really good job of keeping quiet. I could only hear my own steps...or was that my heart again?

At first I could almost smell my ma's famous stew, cooking in a pot over the fireplace. I could almost hear her voice calling out to me, asking me where I've been and why I've taken so long to come home.

But the illusion was quickly shattered.

Charred wood and flesh and decay flooded my nostrils. I gagged on the flavor of the air, still feeling like the smell was only in my mind, was only a figment of my imagination.

Floorboards creaked under my feet. I stepped in a small puddle of something. I don't know what. I didn't look.

In the back of the house there was a pantry. I found it, I opened the door. It was stuck at first, but I shook it and pulled harder and it creaked open, flaking apart at the motion. A small gust of smoky air billowed out, and I coughed, but ignored it, and bent down to pry open the small door set into the floor of the pantry.

Ma always kept it empty, just in case we needed to hide there...

But it was still empty when I opened it; there was no sign that anyone had used it to hide out.

Back in our living quarters again. Eyes skimming the thick air. Thin trails of light shined in through the blackened windows. I followed one with my eyes, and froze. There, in the little bit of spilled light, stretched out from behind a knocked over table, was a limp and lifeless arm.

My heartbeat quickened, my pulse pounding away in my temple, and as I came around the table, I almost passed out.

My aunt and nephew.

They were laying together; bloodied and burnt. They had been killed first, with a sword, deep stab-wounds set into their chests, leaking blood over the floorboards, and then they were burned and marred with fire.

They weren't as disfigured as some of the others I had passed, and by the looks of my house, it seemed the fire hadn't gotten too bad around here.

My ma wasn't there.

Where was she?

A search through the rest of the house revealed no sign of her.

I didn't even know where Aani or Arcon or Solm were anymore. Maybe they were outside. Maybe they were right behind me. I wasn't paying attention.

Back outside, I walked around the house, circled to the back. I froze again as my eyes found a little girl impaled against a well, with a sword. It was holding her in place, and her lifeless body folded over the blade, her head hanging limp, long hair flowing down to the ground, the tips dyed red from the puddle of her own blood it was soaking up.

It was an odd sight.

Dreamlike.

I shuffled my way forward, not paying attention to where I was going, but knowing my feet would take me to the right place.

And they did.

I wasn't sure why I had known to come here, but somehow, I did.

Ma had always liked to sit here, surrounded by trees and flowers in this little grassy area. Ever since I was a child, I remember it being like this. A small overgrown area of our village, where nature took over and created its own canopies and stump-benches. Only now, everything was burnt, dead, black.

And for some reason, unknown to myself, my mother had decided to die in her favorite spot.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"_Xeria, __please, _please _behave.__"_

I was walking alongside ma, as a Blademaster led us to the Elder, _"__I __know, __ma. __I __will.__"_

"_You said that last time, Xeria, and look where it got us!"_

"_I __know!__" _I shut my eyes tight; we hadn't seen dad in two years, and it was all my fault, _"__I __won't __make __that __mistake __again, __I __promise.__"_

Ma looked nervous and unsure beside me, but didn't press the matter any further. We had arrived, and the doors swung open for us to step into the room where the Elder was waiting for us.

"_You must be curious as to why I have summoned you here."_

Ma glanced at me, silently praying that I wouldn't speak, so I kept my mouth shut and let her do all the talking, _"__We __are, __Elder.__"_

"_Yes,__" _he nodded solemnly, eyes never focusing on me, _"__I __am __afraid __I __have __called __you __here __to __give __you __some __bad __news.__"_

My breath caught in my throat.

"_B-bad __news?__" _I could almost feel ma start to shake, _"__What __sort __of __b-bad __news?__"_

The Elder sighed, taking a small step towards my ma, and setting a hand gently on her shoulder, _"__Your __husband__—"_

"_No,__"_ she stepped back, shaking her head, _"__no, __don't __you __dare __tell __me __he's __dead.__"_

The Elder was silent a moment, _"__I __am __so __sorry. __I __hate __to __inform __the __wives __of __the __dead, __but __I __insisted __on __breaking __the __news __to __you, __myself. __After __all, __your __husband __was __highly __ranked __and __will __be __greatly __honored.__"_

"_No,__" _ma's hands went to her face, and she sobbed into them, _"__no.__"_

"_Why __don't __you __rest __for __a __while?__" _he motioned to one of the Blademasters, _"__We'll __get __you __something __to __eat __and __drink, __and __you __can __stay __here __until __you __feel __better.__"_

Ma didn't answer, but allowed herself to be led off. I started to follow, but the Elder placed a hand around my forearm to stop me.

Then he spoke words that tore through me and would haunt me for years to come.

"_If you knew your place, your father would still be alive."_

How dare he.

I was fuming for the rest of the day, feeling both sad and angered, both nauseous and impatient, both hateful and guilty. Ma was chewing on a piece of bread as though it was sandpaper, eyes staring unfocused, thoughts probably numbed.

But not mine. My head was racing.

The Elder had wanted to send me away, I understood that. And my father had volunteered to go away, instead.

It was my fault dad was dead.

No.

The Elder had sent my father away. It was his fault he was dead.

The Elder wasn't a good person, and I knew that. And it was _because_ I knew that...

I shook my head. I wouldn't let him get to me. I wouldn't let him make me feel like it was my fault.

I knew what I would do.

He always had that damned staff with him. With that damned crystal sitting on top. He treated it like it was the most precious thing in the world to him.

Well, not anymore. I would make sure of that.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The sight of her cold, empty eyes brought me back to reality.

"Ma?" I was on my knees, fingers burying themselves in the fabric of her dress. Tears were streaming down my face now, the sound of my sobbing was perfectly heard to my ears.

"Ma!" I refused to believe she was dead, after all, I couldn't see anything wrong with her. She could just be sleeping, eyes open, a bit creepy but not at all impossible.

"Wake up! Ma!" I was shaking her now, her head lolling around as my movements grew more panicked and violent, "No, no, no! Ma! Come _on!_"

She was joking with me, that's all. Punishing me for worrying her. I was gone for so long, after all, and she had no idea why. This was her way of giving me a taste of my own medicine. That was all.

"Ma! Please, ma! I'm sorry! I'm _so_ sorry!" I pulled her to me, tight, as if I could somehow will life back into her body, "I'm sorry, ma. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for leaving. I'm sorry for making you worry. I'm sorry for bringing shame on this family when I was blamed for Edrow. I'm sorry I didn't come home sooner, didn't tell you I was alright. I'm sorry," I buried my face in her hair, "I'm sorry for getting dad sent away. It's all my fault ma, it's all my fault. I broke this family. I killed this family. Please, _please_ forgive me, ma, please. Please..."

A hand touched my shoulder, gently, "Xeria," it was Aani, "come on," she tugged on me slightly, trying to remove me from my mother's corpse, "Xeria," and I let go, allowing Aani to pull me into a hug, and broke down against her.

She knelt there, letting me sob into her arms, stroking my hair gently, and waited.

I could tell she was crying too, but it was out of sadness for me, for my family, and for my race.

Arcon and Solm stood silently by, averting their eyes from me, so I could lament without shame.

No one said anything, and I was glad they didn't. I needed this silence, I needed to hear nothing other then my own mourning. I needed to fight against the dream-like numbness that was threatening to envelope me once again...

Arcon and Solm's heads turned in unison, the latter's hand automatically gripping the hilt of the dagger protruding from his belt.

I stifled my sobbing as much as I could, "What is it?"

Aani tensed, turning her head to follow my gaze.

"I heard something," Arcon answered, eyes focused on a fallen-down pile of wood. I wasn't sure whether it used to be a house or shed or what, I was only sure that it was as destroyed and burnt as everything else in this village.

Just as _lifeless_ as everything else in this village.

A loud weeping sound erupted from my throat, sadness and disbelief overpowering my curiosity. Aani hugged me back to her, rocking me gently as mutters of _I'm __so __sorry, __ma,_and _It's __all __my __fault_ slid from my lips.

And then, just as Arcon demanded the pile of blackened wood to reveal itself, a man leaped from behind it, sword drawn, tip aimed directly for Solm's unguarded throat.


	50. Burial of the Dead

Yeah…sorry this chapter's (a LOT) shorter then the others. It serves its purpose, and I didn't feel like throwing a crapload of filler in here, so here ya go. Deal. Lol.

But yay for returning characters? Enjoy.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The man's sword glinted as he lunged for the Assassin, the tip aimed directly for his unguarded throat. A cry escaped his lips, as if its sound gave him the strength to attack, and his shaggy blonde hair blew back as he rushed forward, intent on taking Solm out.

But, of course, Solm barely had to bat an eyelash before he had taken the sword from the man, twisted his arm up behind his back, and bent him over, so his face was a foot from touching the ground.

"Who the hell are you?" Solm asked, raising the man's sword threateningly, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing!"

I had stopped crying, and was almost done blinking the blurring tears from my eyes, when I met the blond man's gaze.

"You better start talking!" Solm shoved him into the ground, pressing his knee against the man's back.

"Wait, Solm," I wiped at my eyes and nose, then clutched onto Aani so I could stand, "I know him."

Solm raised a brow, still looking a bit suspicious, "You know him?"

I nodded, "Not his name. But I remember him. He lived here."

Cautiously, Solm released the pressure on the man's back, yanking him up into a kneeling position so I could get a better look at his face, "You don't think it's suspicious that he's the only survivor?"

"He is not the only one," Arcon spoke up, eyes focused on the area where the man had rushed out from.

I followed his gaze, and there, standing with a solemn expression on his face, was a man I recognized, of around the same age, with red-brown hair.

"Can you let him up?"

Solm's gaze went from the red-head, to me.

I nodded, "They're safe. I fought the blond guy once with wooden swords."

"And?" Solm asked, eyebrows raised.

I gave a cocky smile, "I won."

"I let you win," Blondie snapped, jerking away from Solm as the Tideborn released his hold. He jumped to his feet and shook himself off, brushing dirt from his clothing, "And can I get my sword back?"

Solm held it out to him, "No need to be an ass."

Blondie grabbed it from him fiercely, shoving it back into the sheath at his side, "Come on, Sagan."

The red-head jammed his hands in his pocket and started forward, head tilted down as if he didn't want to make eye contact with any of us.

"Hold up," I stepped forward, feeling a little more emotionally stable now that I knew at least two Humans had survived… "what are you guys doing here? I mean, _how_ are you here?"

Blondie glared at me, "And why should I tell you? After you killed Elder Dul's son, then broke out of prison. Don't think I haven't heard about you, Xeria. Everyone's heard about you. And now here you are, with who the hell knows what the three of them are. And I return to town to find everything destroyed and you standing here completely unscathed," his hand went to the hilt of his sword, "you're lucky I don't kill you right now."

Solm laughed, "You could try."

The red-head placed a hand on Blondie's shoulder, "Azuric."

"What?" He followed the red-head's gaze to my ma's body.

There was silence for a moment or two, and then Aani cleared her throat, "Maybe we should all explain ourselves."

I turned back to ma's body, feeling numb again, "I can't just leave her here."

"Just for now, Xeria," she placed an arm around me, "we'll give her a proper burial, I promise."

I swallowed hard, then nodded, allowing Aani to turn me and lead me off. I craned my head around and saw that the others were following, although Solm had to prod Azuric forward before he would start walking. The red-head, who Azuric had called Sagan, followed without problems, eyes on his feet as he walked.

"So what the hell are you people?" Azuric asked, eyes trailing mainly over Solm, "I know what Elves are, and even though I've never seen a Venomancer before, I know what you are. But this blue guy? Seems a bit suspicious if you ask me."

Solm frowned, "So the blue color of my skin suddenly makes me a bad person?"

"You look like a fish."

Sagan raised a brow at his friend as if to chide him, but remained silent.

Solm rolled his eyes, then shoved Azuric onto some wooden remains, "Start talking."

Azuric crossed his arms, "Me? I'm not talking until I know who the hell you are and why the hell you're helping a fugitive."

"Do you want me to hurt you?" Solm pulled a Sai from his thigh, "Because I can."

"He's a Tideborn," Aani piped up, placing a hand on Solm's wrist, "that's why he's blue. Their race almost went extinct, and they were forced into seclusion for a thousand years. It makes sense that you wouldn't know what he is. They only resurfaced a few years ago."

"Seven," I added, feeling like I was smart.

"Don't talk to me," Azuric narrowed his brow, "traitor."

"Enough," Solm leaned forward, menacingly, "leave Xeria alone. She didn't kill Elder Dul's son. Elder Dul doesn't even have a son."

"Sure, sure."

"Azuric," Sagan took a seat next to him, "listen to them."

"You trust them?"

Sagan sighed, eyes flitting to my face, "We've met Xeria before. Did she seem like the type to go traitor and start killing everyone?" he leaned his head against Azuric's shoulder, but his friend flinched away, "I don't think they did this."

"Then they won't mind explaining what the hell is going on."

"We do not know what occurred here," Arcon spoke up, "actually, we were hoping maybe you could shed some light on that question. How did the two of you survive?"

"I said I wasn't going to answer your questions until you explain what the hell is going on."

"Stop," Sagan brushed Azuric's blond hair from his eyes, "we aren't in a position to negotiate," he stood, facing Arcon with an uncomfortable gaze, "We were away on a quest. A simple enough quest to collect herbs, but one that required us to enter the lands closer to Archosaur then to our own Human lands. We weren't near a town either, so we didn't hear word about anything. The sun still hadn't come up when we reached Walled Stronghold in the south, but…" his voice trailed off.

"It's destroyed, isn't it?" I asked quietly.

Sagan nodded, dropping back onto the make-shift bench, "Everything and everyone," his eyes watered, "we thought maybe it was just Walled Stronghold. We rushed here, hoping…" he wiped at his face, "but it was the same."

I knelt before the two of them, "Your families?"

"Dead," Sagan rested his head in his heads, "I found my parents' bodies a few hours ago."

I turned to Azuric, "And you?"

He grunted at me, "None of your business."

"What have you been doing?" Arcon asked, "You found their bodies, but stayed here?"

"We didn't know what to do," Sagan swallowed hard, shaking his head slightly, "This is our home, you know? I don't even remember where we left the herbs we collected. We've just been wandering around, looking for life, looking for any sign of anything," he looked up, "We were only gone for a few days. How could we come back to all of this?"

Aani's lip quivered, "There has to be survivors somewhere. The entire Human race couldn't have been destroyed. You have armies. You have weapons and the ability to defend yourself."

"Well," Solm had sheathed his Sai now, arms crossed across his chest, "I know for us Tideborn, we have a few safe-houses around, just in case. They're mainly there for the royal family, but," he shrugged, "do you have anything like that?"

I shook my head, "Not unless Dul had one for himself. And, considering what he's involved in and the fact that he was probably behind all this anyway, I doubt he needed to use it."

"What?" Azuric stood, ignoring Solm's motion to stop him, "What the hell is going on here?"

I shook my head, "I don't know what to tell you."

"Well, tell me _some_thing!"

"Azuric," Sagan stood, wrapping his fingers around Blondie's forearm, "we're all confused. Calm down."

Azuric pulled his arm free, "Yeah, well, we can't figure this out unless we all understand the details."

I exchanged looks with Aani, who sighed and placed a hand on Blondie's shoulder, "We'll fill you in soon, promise. But first let us just try to understand what happened here, with you two."

"Are we really going to fill them in?" Solm asked suspiciously.

Aani gave him a look, "As much as we can."

Solm leaned back, letting his hand rest on the hilt of a belted dagger, "Meaning, what? The truth of the war? The truth of what happened with Xeria? There's not much we _can_ tell them."

Azuric narrowed his brow, "Why not? What are you hiding?"

"You first," Solm returned his glare, but Azuric seemed unwilling to participate.

"We don't really have much else to tell you," Sagan spoke up, playing with a thread hanging from his sleeve, "we don't know what happened. We were gone, and when we came back, everything was destroyed. Both here and at Walled Stronghold," he raised his eyes to Solm's, but his head remained angled down, "and we only know what Elder Dul lets us know, about the war. You can assume our knowledge is the same as Xeria's. As for her," his eyes wandered over me, slightly nervous, "we heard she killed Elder Dul's son. And that she was arrested, but escaped with the help of an Elf," his gaze found Arcon, "but that was it. We didn't hear anything about a Venomancer or a, uh—"

"Tideborn."

Sagan nodded to Solm, "Right, sorry."

"See?" Azuric crossed his arms, "We were honest with you. That's all we know. Now do _you_want to tell us what the hell is going on?"

Aani and Solm exchanged looks, then turned to Arcon expectantly. The Elf nodded, then stepped forward to begin, "I will start with the true nature of our war. Through that explanation I will introduce what really happened between Xeria and the Elder's so-called _son,_ and will fill you in on the background of the other three races."

I noticed Arcon didn't say other _four_ races. I guess he was going to keep the Earthguard a secret after all.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

And he did. There was no mention of the Earthguard, no mention of our prophecies, no mention of the Blood Rose or the God's Eye I was carrying, or of anything other then that which he stated he would explain.

I had to hand it to him, he managed to keep them in the dark about almost everything, except that which was public knowledge to races other than Humans (considering that our race was always uninformed about everything, and that…we….)

I detached from the conversation for a moment, eyes skimming across the carnage that lay around me. I kept having instances of numbness and fuzzy-ness, as though my mind was trying its best to cast me into another dream-like trance, instead of dealing with the reality of the situation.

I pulled myself back to the conversation as Arcon finished filling red-head and Blondie in.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

We stood outside the Village of Hidden Heroes, making sure to stay in the shadows of the walls, keeping them behind us as we faced the river. It was quiet enough that we didn't feel worried about being seen, or attacked, and we weren't saying anything much anyway, so there was no threat of being overheard.

It had taken a while to dig the holes, even though I had used magick to assist us, because I was still drained from the huge Distance Shrink I had endured the previous day, but I had managed (with a bit of help from Arcon, Solm, and Tork) to create enough space for the bodies of my ma, my aunt and cousin, and Sagan's family. Him and Azuric had lowered his parents and younger sister into the ground, and I couldn't help but notice the watering of Blondie's eyes. There was almost enough sadness there that Sagan's parents could have easily been his own.

And so now we stood, looking down, honoring the deceased with our silence. Arcon and Aani had each spoken their race's blessing upon them, and now it was Solm's turn, but the Tideborn didn't say goodbye with words, and instead by carving runes into the ground around the heads of the dead.

When Solm had pulled himself out of the earth, his inscriptions set in place, it was our turn to speak.

"Humans don't really have a blessing," I was surprised at the raspy sound of my voice; it was almost like I hadn't had anything to drink in years.

"Say whatever you want, Xeria."

I nodded to Aani, but was unable to think of the right words. Tears gathered in my eyes, a large lump settling itself in my throat, blocking the airflow. My eyes were on my ma, my thoughts swirling around my family, my race, and my father. We hadn't been able to bury him…and now, here I was, looking down at the last of my family.

My shoulders shook, and I fought back the urge to throw myself into the grave with them.

There was blood on my clothing, from when I was holding my ma. I hadn't noticed it coating her, didn't even see the wound which was slashed across her chest, never even realized my own clothing soaking up her blood.

"I'll go first," Sagan sniffled, taking a step closer to the edge, allowing me time to pull myself together, "there's not much for me to say that you don't already know. I wish I was there with you, when all this happened," he knelt down, "I miss you guys. Thank you for everything. Please, find peace and happiness where you are."

Azuric placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, but said nothing.

Sagan gave a final sniffle, then raised himself to his feet and stepped back.

"Azuric?" Solm offered.

He shook his blond head, "I don't need to say my prayers out-loud."

I felt faces turn towards me, and met Arcon's gaze. He was still as emotionless and expressionless as always, but for right now, that was okay. It was nice to see a face that wasn't coated with sadness, that wasn't dripping with pity.

It helped me say what I needed to say.

"I'm so sorry, for everything," I swallowed hard, "I love you, ma. I love all of you. And I love you, dad. And don't worry," I clenched my jaw, "I won't let this go. I won't let you all die this way," my fingers curled into a fist, "I'll find out who did this, I'll find out who's responsible, and then," my hardened gaze turned toward Etherblade, toward the City where Dul and Edrow started it all, "I'll kill him."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The sun was beginning to set now, but luckily we had managed to find a pretty solidly standing house to camp in for the night. We'd have to move in the morning, since it definitely wasn't safe to stay here, but for now, we were all too emotionally drained to even _try_thinking of the next step.

We decided to all sleep in one room, but voted against taking shifts to watch out for intruders. Arcon had his Sensing abilities turned way up, that way he'd easily awaken if there was any disturbance or sign of a problem. As far as sleep and rest went, we all needed some desperately.

"You guys get some rest," Aani hugged me tight as red-head, Blondie, and Arcon settled onto their make-shift beds of gathered rags and cloths, "Solm and I are going to take a look around, to see if I can pick up on any Sight. I've been around this village enough to know this wasn't the place I Saw, but I might be able to pick up a clue outside," she pulled away, holding me at arms length, "will you be okay?"

I nodded, feeling a bit uncomfortable with her staring at me like that, "I'm not sad anymore. I'm just angry."

"Xeria," Aani bit her lip, "look, I know. I understand. But just promise me you won't do anything rash, okay?"

I tried to smile, "I'm going to be _asleep_, Aani."

She rolled her eyes, trying to bring some humor into the situation, "Yeah, well, that never stopped you before."

I gave a slight chuckle, "Just be careful with Solm, okay?"

"Don't worry. He'll have his stealth on the whole time."

"Actually, I meant because he might make a move on you."

Solm laughed, "I'm not _that_bad."

I stuck my tongue at him, but it was done half-heartedly.

Aani noticed, and pulled me to her again, "Get some sleep, Xeria. Try not to think about things until tomorrow."

I nodded, holding her tight, feeling comforted by the fact that she actually cared about me. I didn't want to admit it, but she really _was_ my closest friend.

And now, after what happened, she was the only family I had left.

"Thank you, Aani," I whispered.

She planted a kiss on my cheek, leaning her forehead against mine for a moment, and then she was off with Solm, the two of them melting into the shadows.


	51. Sight for the Mage

Heyy guys. Sorry again for such a long, crappy delay. So many papers to write for school and I keep getting scheduled at work for some reason lol. Used to only work like, twice a week but now suddenly whenever I'm free it's like I have to be there. Gah.

Well, here's a chapter longer then the last (not that it was that hard to make it longer then the last one. Sorry again, about that xD)

What do you think of Sagan and Azuric though? When I originally wrote them into the very beginning of the story, their only purpose was to spar against Xeria (well, only Azuric did). It wasn't until later that I realized I needed to bring them back, haha. I love Sagan though x3

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Mmph," I rolled over onto my back, eyelids sticking shut from dried tears. For a moment I forgot where I was, or what had happened, and when I finally forced my lids open I thought, for one happy second, that I was back home and everything had been a horrible dream.

And then I sat up and saw Sagan and Azuric across the room from me.

Sagan was sitting upright, leaning back against the wall and hugging his knees. When he saw me looking over, he offered a small smile, then dropped his gaze back to Azuric, who was still sleeping on the pile of blankets near his feet.

If it weren't for the fact that I had met both of them before, and that they looked nothing alike, I probably would have assumed they were brothers. Sagan seemed so concerned for Azuric, always watching out for him and trying to comfort him during his outbursts. And the way Azuric had looked so heartbroken to bury his friend's parents, made them almost seem like his own.

"Do you know where Arcon went?" Sagan asked in a whisper.

Azuric stirred for a moment, but didn't wake.

I shook my head, "This is the first I'm waking up. I didn't even realize he was gone, to be honest."

Sagan bit his lip, "He's been gone at least an hour. It's almost noon, now. And I don't think Aani and Solm have come back yet."

I rubbed at the crusted tears which stung my eyes, "They're probably checking _every_where. I know Aani; she won't rest until she figures out exactly what she Saw. As for Arcon," I rolled my eyes, "he was probably all jealous that Solm's been more useful then he has. Maybe he went to go search for clues on his own."

"Maybe," Sagan forced out a small smile, swallowing back his sadness.

I eyed him, wanting to say something comforting, but knowing I didn't possess those sorts of social skills.

"Should we wake him?" I jerked my head at Azuric.

Sagan seemed to deliberate a moment, "Let him sleep. We have nowhere to go and nothing to do anyway."

"Ugh, I wish," I pushed myself to my feet, stretching as I did so, "unfortunately, I should probably go help the others. This kinda concerns me. You guys stay here though; other than being Human, you're not really involved."

Sagan's reaction surprised me; I had expected him to get angry or insulted or bitch at me the way Azuric or myself would, but instead he tipped his head back until it rested against the wall, chin angled upwards toward me, and calmly agreed, "There's more going on here then Arcon told us, I know. Do what you have to do, Xeria. I'll make sure Azuric stays out of your way."

I nodded once, "Thanks, Sagan."

I searched as much of the town as I could, keeping to the main path and heading toward the back exit where we had entered; I knew Aani and Solm had decided searching this village was pointless, so I didn't bother poking my head into houses and under debris to check if they were there.

I got to the back exit relatively quickly, although I had been power-walking my ass off to do so, and stopped in front of the doors. I could tell Arcon had been through them, considering they were no longer barred from the inside in the way we had done-so with makeshift precautions.

I pushed one open slowly, making a gap large enough for me to stick my head out and check if the coast was clear.

There was no way to tell in which direction Aani and Solm had gone. They hadn't left any sort of tracks or trail, and either direction would have brought them to other Human villages and towns. Even if I _did_ know which way they had started off in, that had been last night; by now they could be anywhere.

I slipped the rest of my body through the doors, then shut them behind me, flattening myself against the wood and metal as I took in my surroundings.

Seeing the grassy fields and the river off in the distance brought back intense feelings and memories. I closed my eyes a moment, inhaling the scent that I had grown up with, basking in the familiarity of everything around me.

Just for a moment, for a minute or two, maybe I could pretend nothing happened. Maybe I could pretend people were hurrying and bustling around. Maybe I could pretend I had no idea who Aani or Solm or Arcon were. Maybe I could pretend I never left home, never went off to Etherblade to speak with the Elder. Maybe I could pretend my ma and aunt and cousin were waiting for me at home, impatiently. Oh, how they would be so annoyed with me, staying out so late. I was supposed to help ma with the garden today. We were growing onions this time. I would always manage to squash an onion or two when I was weeding, but nevertheless, ma would still pick the biggest and ripest one for me. I loved our onions. I loved biting into the overwhelming flavor, having it fill my throat and nose, water my eyes.

I would have to head home soon, to help. Even if I was late, ma would still give me the best onion. It was just our way. No matter how much I disappointed her, no matter how much she scolded me, I would always get the best onion. The best potato. The best tomato and carrot and pepper.

After I helped ma with the garden, I'd have to help my aunt with the cleaning. She was sick a lot, lately. She had problems with her fingers. They didn't stop shaking. They couldn't grip as well.

I had promised my cousin to watch him practice his sparring. He had seen me practicing my own, hadn't ratted me out to my family, but had made me promise to teach him a few things. I was excited. It was an excuse for me to practice fighting.

Maybe dad could help. Dad was always good at fighting. Maybe he could show us a few things. He was coming home today, after all. He had been gone for years, on a secret quest for the Elder. But we had gotten news today that he would be returning. He wasn't dead. He was alive and coming home and we would have so much fun.

Maybe ma could make her stew again.

"Xeria?"

I opened my eyes, "Arcon."

"What are you doing?"

I glanced at the ground, "I was just…"

He stepped forward, "I cannot find Aani or Solm."

"What?" I looked up, "What do you mean? Aren't they just, like, still out searching?"

His brows seemed to furrow, "I thought so. But they should have been back by now. They promised to check back in with me at sunrise. Sunrise has passed."

Yeah. I noticed.

"Maybe they're coming back, but they just got lost. Or maybe they travelled kinda far."

Arcon motioned towards Walled Stronghold, "I've checked around. I flew, even though it was risky. There was no sight of them to the South, or to the West. I have not checked the other side of the river, nor have I checked the land between here and Etherblade, but I would not think they would be in either of those areas."

"Well they must be. If they're not to the South or West, that's all that's left."

Arcon was silent a moment, then, "Where are Sagan and Azuric?"

"I told them to stay put."

The air nodded, "I will continue to search. Go back to them and wait there."

"No way," I crossed my arms, "look, if you think something bad may have happened to Aani and Solm, I'm going with you. They're the only family I have left, Arcon."

He blinked at me, "You consider them your family?"

"Ugh," I rolled my eyes, "I know you have feelings and emotions somewhere inside of you, Arcon. It wouldn't kill you to dig a bit deeper and find them."

A small burst of amusement rippled through the air, "Emotions can hinder your ability to think. Now is not the time for them, Xeria."

"Whatever," I pouted.

"Very well," he turned and motioned North, "if you wish to accompany me. We will not get too near to Etherblade, but I would like to take a look for any sign of them passing through."

"And what sign would that be?" Arcon had started forward without warning, and I had to jog to catch up, "Solm had his Stealth on to the extreme, and I'm pretty sure they're doing their best not to be noticed."

"We cannot sit back and wait for them to appear, Xeria, especially if something is preventing them from returning to us."

I raised a brow, "Like what?"

I didn't get an answer.

"Like _what?_"

The damn Elf was silent.

"Arcon, _like what?_"

I was being ignored again.

"Dammit Arcon!" I shoved him, causing him to turn to me with a swirl of amusement and curiosity, "What do you think happened to them?"

We had stopped walking, and his eyes darted up and down me, taking in my stance and expression as if he was studying my Human emotions, "I do not know, Xeria. They may have lost track of time, or be lost like you had mused earlier. I am not sure how to find them, but they may notice us searching for them, at least."

I could feel my stomach start to flip-flop as I tagged along behind him, keeping his fast pace; it seemed that, lately, there wasn't really any point in my day where I _wasn't _about to barf from anxiety.

We travelled in silence for a really long time, trying to see anything that would give us any sort of clue as to where they had gone. The walls and buildings of Etherblade were in sight, but we stayed far enough away that anyone on their grounds wouldn't have been able to spot us. Most of the land here, though, was pretty flat, which was both a good and a bad thing, as Arcon had pointed out; it would be easier to spot Aani and Solm, and easier for them to spot us.

Unfortunately, that meant it was also easier for people we _didn't_ want to see us, to be able to, well, see us.

"We should not chance going any closer," Arcon's eyes were focused on the Human's capitol City, "let us head back on the other side of the river, in case Aani and Solm had ventured in that direction."

Since it was already past afternoon, and would be evening by the time we got back, Arcon decided that he might as well fly us across the river, as time was more important than keeping 100% out of sight.

Once on the other side, however, we walked back on land. I stayed pretty much right on the river's edge, that way I could keep an eye on things across the other side of it. I had to squint to see that far, but, of course, what was squinting distance to me was probably crystal clear to Arcon's Elfiness.

"If we," I cleared my throat, "I mean, _when_ we find Aani and Solm, what will we do next?"

Arcon's gaze searched the land around us, his Elf senses turned up to their max, "Hopefully they will have found a lead that we can follow."

"And if they found nothing?"

The air seemed to sigh, "Then we will investigate Etherblade."

"I thought we were trying to avoid Etherblade."

"Do you have a better idea, Xeria?" Arcon glanced at me a moment, "If Etherblade proves pointless we will have to search for Dul. After all, we cannot move forward until you kill him."

I shut my eyes for a moment, (hoping to Pan Gu I wasn't about to trip over something), and exhaled, "Can we go back to the Earthguard? Maybe they'll know what we should do next. They never finished speaking to us about our prophecies."

We were nearing the village now; I could see the walls from across the river.

Well, if I squinted.

"We could try. But I think they will merely tell us that once you kill Dul, the rest of the pieces will fall into place," he turned to me, and it took me a moment to realize he had stopped walking, "Will you be able to do it?"

I looked down, "After what he did to my dad? To my ma and my aunt and my cousin? To my entire race?" I met his gaze, "The question isn't whether I'll be able to do it. The question is, how much will I make it hurt?"

Arcon held my intense gaze, not interrupting with even a blink.

And then, as fiery hate rose up inside my chest, Arcon blurred before my eyes.

Wait, what?

The Elf was blurry. No…everything was blurry.

Fog was settling itself everywhere, seeping over the ground, the river, blocking out the light.

I could no longer see Arcon, could no longer see my own hand in front of my face.

And then, with a transparent quality that made me question whether I had just fallen asleep, Aani and Solm were before me.

Before me, but…not before me.

They were bound, their bodies limp as hands lifted and carried them.

There were people around them. Shadowy, faceless people.

And then my vision shifted, and I saw a tall, dark tower. Snow fluttered across the scene. A female voice echoed, metallic and far away.

"_If you want them to live, Xeria, trade your life for theirs."_

And then the scene zoomed out, tracing a path from the tower, to the Village of Hidden Heroes. And as the scene came crashing through the walls of the village, it faded out, the white fog pulling back and clearing the air.

I was on the ground, with Arcon bent over me. He held a glowing hand against my temple, and from the tingling warmth that surged from his fingertips, I knew he was Healing me.

"What happened?" I mumbled through sleepy lips.

"You," he paused, "fell asleep."

I raised a brow, "I fell asleep? Wait," I sat up, giving myself a dizzying head-rush, "did you see the fog?"

"Fog?" the air prodded at me.

I frowned, trying to pull my thoughts and memories together.

There had been a fog. Everything had turned white. Aani and Solm were there. But they were…imprisoned. People were carrying them. They were…unconscious? In a tower…with snow…

They wanted me. My life…for theirs.

"Xeria?" the air seemed a bit worried.

About time.

I turned my eyes on his, "Will you think I'm seeing things again? Like when I told you about the Lady in White?"

Arcon looked down, and I swear if he had emotions he might have actually blushed, "I will believe you this time."

I waited for him to meet my gaze again, then nodded, "I think I Saw something. Like, in the way that Aani Sees things."

"Impossible. Mages do not have that sort of power."

I rolled my eyes, "Arcon, you _just_ said you'd believe me this time."

He blinked, "Very well, Xeria. Go on."

"There was," I bit my lip, "fog everywhere. And then I Saw Aani and Solm. But they were like, see-through."

Arcon waited, the air questioning.

"They were unconscious. Being carried. I don't know by whom though; I couldn't see their faces. They were just…shadows. And there was a tower. And snow. A tall, black tower. And there was this—" I stopped short, not wanting to tell Arcon about the voice. Not only would he probably make me stay behind while he went to go check it out, but if giving my life up was the only way to save them…

Well, as much as Arcon probably didn't care if I lived or died, I'm sure he'd bitch and moan about how I still needed to kill Dul.

Wait…did this mean I was actually considering trading my life for theirs?

"What was it, Xeria?"

I shook my head, "Um, nothing. I just, uh, I didn't get to See who took them. Or how. But I know where," I cocked my head, "I know how to get there. My, um, vision _showed_ me. It traced a path from the tower to Hidden Heroes. I can Distance Shrink us there."

The air slowed, Arcon's gaze taking on a bit of a suspicious glint, "How convenient for it to show you the way."

I frowned, "You think it was fake? What I saw."

He thought for a moment, "There is a chance the vision was not your own, in which case it may be a setup."

I shook my head, "But what if it _was _my own vision?"

"Xeria, Mages can't—"

"Yeah, yeah, I _know._ But if it _was _my vision, then Aani and Solm are in trouble. We can't just not check it out."

The air nodded, "We should, I agree. But we must be extremely cautious. Do you know where the tower was located?"

"Based on the path it traced, it seemed to be outside Human lands, but not by far."

"Good," Arcon reached out a hand to help me to my feet, "you do not look like you could handle Distance Shrinking us too far, again. At least, not for a while. Not until you are fully recovered."

I felt fully recovered, but I was too worried about Aani and Solm to bother with a snobby retort.

"We should go back to Hidden Heroes, get our supplies. And what do we do about Sagan and Azuric?" I felt bad just abandoning them there, but there was no way they were coming with us. I wasn't endangering anyone else. For all I know, what happened to my race could have been my fault. Pan Gu knows what happened to my dad was…

"We should send them to Archosaur," Arcon offered, quickening his pace towards Hidden Heroes, "I am sure the Elder there is already aware of what has occurred on Human lands. They would be more than willing to take them in and provide them with provisions until everything is sorted out."

I eyed the walls of the village as we crossed the broken remains of the bridge stretching across the river, "Do you think they're the only Humans who survived?"

"Well, you survived," he pointed out, "although I suppose that may mean you will have to mate with one of them to preserve your race."

"What?" my jaw almost hit the ground.

The air puffed in laughter, "I am only joking with you."

"That wasn't funny! And how the hell are you joking with me when your face looks as serious as ever!"

Arcon didn't honor me with a response.

"And this isn't even the time for joking around! We're in the middle of a crisis!"

"Xeria, calm yourself."

"How the hell can I possibly calm myself? I'm not like _you_ with the ability to suppress my emotions. Or make them exist spiritually or whatever the hell explanation you gave me. I'm worried, Arcon. I'm friggin' terrified! And here you are trying to be _funny?_ Really? You finally decide to be funny, and it's _now?_"

"Xeria? Arcon?" Sagan was poking his head out the back doors to Hidden Heroes, "I'm glad it's you two. I heard voices and got worried for a moment. Is everything okay?" his expression saddened, "Where are Aani and Solm? You didn't run into them?"

I exhaled, trying to calm myself, and crossed my arms, "No. Arcon had been looking for them all morning. They were supposed to check in at sunrise, but they never showed up."

Sagan's eyes trailed over his feet, "I'm sorry."

"Why the hell are you apologizing to them?" Azuric pushed the doors open wider, staring at me with narrowed brows, "So what the hell's going on? What are we doing?"

"_We_ aren't doing anything," I met his glare, "Arcon and I are going to go get Aani and Solm, and _you two_ are going to go to Archosaur. You'll be safe there; they'll take care of you. Plus, no doubt the Elder's gonna want to ask you guys some questions," I tried to push my memories of being in Archosaur from my head, "and I guess I would appreciate it if you didn't mention running into me."

Sagan nodded, his red-tinted hair glinting in the sun, "Of course."

"Hold on," Azuric stepped forward, "you expect us to just start traveling over to Archosaur? First of all, it's not completely safe out there right now. And secondly, we still don't understand what's going on. I know there's more to it then Arcon told us, and I want answers."

"You will not get them," Arcon spoke, "it would only make things more dangerous for you."

"Well then we're not going away," Azuric crossed his arms, "you guys are the only ones who know what's actually going on. We're sticking with you."

I rolled my eyes, "We don't really want you here. We have enough to deal with."

Sagan placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Azuric, we'll only get in their way. Slow them down."

Blondie frowned, shaking him off, "Can you really just go to Archosaur and pretend like everything is okay?"

Sagan sighed, "Nothing is okay, Azuric. But we need to move on. Just like Xeria and Arcon need to."

"Where are Aani and Solm?" Azuric asked, ignoring his friend, "You said you had to go get them. Where are they?"

I bit my lip, "It doesn't concern you. You're not coming with us."

"Uh, yeah we are. We can help."

"Um, no, you're not."

"Xeria."

I turned to the Elf, "What?"

"Let them come."

"What?" my mouth dropped open.

Arcon met my gaze, answering me with a whisper in my own mind, _He wants to help…can't you see? He wants to make amends for what he has done in the past._

What has he done? I wanted to ask.

I pouted like a defeated little child, "Fine."

Azuric smiled victoriously, "Great. So what are we doing?"

"Xeria had a vision," Arcon stated simply, "we wish to see if it was accurate. There is a chance, however, that this is a setup. We may very well all be walking into a trap."

Azuric nodded, "I'll take that chance. So what did she see?"

I sighed, "I saw…I saw Aani and Solm, captured, in a tower. There were a lot of other people there. But I couldn't see who they were. Only Aani and Solm were clear to me," I furrowed my brow, "hey, Arcon, do you think Aani sent me the vision? It's odd that I couldn't make out what anyone else looked like except for them two…"

"I do not think so, Xeria. Venomancers, even Oracles, do not possess that sort of ability. For her to share anything with you, there would have to be physical contact."

"Oh," I could feel my body on the verge of stating to shake; there was a part of me that felt this vision _had _been sent to me by someone else. I was holding onto a thin strand of hope that it had been Aani, or that maybe I _had_ been able to See something on my own, but deep down I knew the truth. That female voice I had heard, the one that demanded my life in exchange for theirs, _that_ was the person who sent me the vision. And whoever it was, didn't want me to see who we were dealing with.

"So what's the plan?" Azuric asked, breaking me from my thoughts.

"It is almost nightfall," Arcon glanced up, where the sky was darkening by the minute, "let us gather all our supplies together tonight, so we can leave at the crack of dawn. Xeria will be able to get us to the tower in no time; we will have to be extremely cautious not to be seen. We should scope the place out first; try to figure out whether or not Aani and Solm are actually being held there."

"That's it?" Azuric looked displeased, "There's no actual plan?"

"How can we plan for something we know nothing about?" I asked.

Blondie gave me a stern look, "You could still figure out what your approach is. If we need a distraction, who will provide one? If we need a fast escape, are we running? Are we flying? I mean, come on, Arcon, _you've _been alive for who-the-hell knows how long, and you're going to stand there and tell me you don't think things through better than this?"

"Azuric," Sagan tucked his finger through his friend's belt-loop, stopping him from stomping forward like he was about to, "they have their own way of doing things. And Xeria has a point; we don't know what we're up against. We don't even know if this vision was accurate. The first step is to survey the situation as unnoticed as we can. We can figure out the next step from there."

Azuric huffed, "Fine. Let's just go pack our crap together and get some sleep then, shall we?"

I rolled my eyes again, "You're such an ass. Don't make me regret letting Arcon invite you along."

"Whatever," and with a sarcastic turn of his head, he disappeared back into the village, Sagan tagging along after.


	52. Tower of Darkness

Whaaaah T.T I really want to write all the chapters faster but I have no time. Gah. Forgive me, please! I'll make sure I make it up to all of you by writing A LOT over my winter break. I get a month-long break so…I'll try to update like twice a week x3

I kind of want to write the next 2-3 chapters together, so I can post them within a day of each other (I have reasoning for not wanting there to be a wait between them) but unfortunately that means it'll probably take longer for me to write them…hmm…

Oh, and it doesn't matter which Tower you imagine them being in. Technically, I named the chapter after the Tower of Darkness, but at the same time, the tower is supposed to be VEILED (and "Veiled Tower" is the name of the other one) LOL so for my story purposes, let's pretend there's just one xD As you can tell, I don't really follow NPC and Quest story-lines. Just the basics and I make the rest up from there. Haha, I hope that doesn't bother anyone x3

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

My hand was resting on the pouch attached to my belt, where both the crystalline Blood Rose and Edrow's Third Eye sat, waiting for me to call upon their power.

I was leaning against what used to be a fireplace, but was now just a bunch of rocks and wood jutting up from the floor.

The front door to our borrowed house creaked open, and Sagan entered, silently closing it behind him. He didn't say anything, only stared at me a moment before he let himself lean back against the door.

I waited a moment, eyes following the corners of the room, tracing an outline of the home across my memory, "Is everything ready?"

He nodded, "We're all set. Once you're ready, we'll go."

I closed my eyes, "What if this is a trap?"

Sagan sighed, "You need to chance it. You can't just leave Aani and Solm behind. They're your family, aren't they?"

I met his understanding gaze, "Yeah. They're all I have."

A female voice echoed through my mind, _Ifyouwantthemtolive,Xeria,tradeyourlifefortheirs._

"Then we need to go there. It doesn't matter if it might be a trap."

"You and Azuric don't have to come. I don't want to put anyone else in danger. It would be best if you both headed to Archosaur."

Sagan was silent a moment, "Azuric wants to accompany you. And for me, Azuric is my family, now. I'll go wherever he goes."

I understood, but, "Why does he want to come? This isn't his problem. He doesn't even trust us."

"What do we have left? What have we got to lose?" Sagan dropped his eyes to his feet, "It doesn't matter if he doesn't trust you anymore. You're not what we should be worrying about right now. And for Azuric…" his voice trailed off for a moment, "in the past, he abandoned someone he cared about. He promised himself from that day forward, he would never abandon anyone, ever. No matter what."

The last three words struck deep in me, echoing in Edrow's childish voice as he made a promise he would never keep.

"What do you mean he abandoned someone?"

Sagan bit his lip, glancing over his shoulder even though there was only closed door behind him, "He would hate me if I told you, but," he shut his eyes, leaning his head back, "fourteen years or so ago… he was only five. Just a child. He shouldn't blame himself."

I didn't say anything, but waited for Sagan to go on.

"He," the red head swallowed hard, turning his eyes back on me, "his family was attacked. And instead of helping, he ran to save himself. He abandoned them, and he won't forgive himself for it."

"What could he have done at that age?"

"Exactly. But he believes it's his fault. He still won't forgive himself for what he considers a cowardly action."

"He's wrong."

"I know," Sagan ran a hand through his reddish-brown shag, "I keep trying to tell him that, but he refuses to listen," a hint of a sad smile played on his lips, "he's stubborn."

"How did the two of you meet?"

"We—" Sagan jumped away as the door swung open, and I had to squint a moment into the beams of rising sun.

"Are you ready, Xeria?" Arcon asked.

"Yeah, come on, we don't have all day."

I ignored Azuric and nodded, "Yeah, I'm ready. Everything all set?"

The air swirled in annoyance, "It has been."

Oh, shut up.

I glanced at Sagan and gave a slight nod, which he returned with a look that begged me not to tell Azuric what he had shared.

I wouldn't.

"Well, okay then," I nodded, following Sagan out into the light, "let's all hold hands, as disturbing as that concept may be."

Azuric made a sound somewhat close to a gag, then entwined his fingers with Sagan's. Sagan looked down quickly, turning slightly red as he grasped my hand. He looked really cute with a bit of a blush.

Reluctantly I took Arcon's free hand in my own, and our circle was finished.

"Give me a sec to visualize the path, okay?" I shot a glare at Azuric, "That means shut up."

He rolled his eyes, "I didn't say anything."

"Now you did."

"Go to hell."

"I said shut up."

"Guys," Sagan offered an awkward smile.

Pfft. "Right, sorry."

Azuric grunted.

I shut my eyes then, pulling the vision forward from my memories, tracing the path from the tall, black tower, to the Village of Hidden Heroes. Then, I began tracing it backwards, using us as the starting point. When I felt confident that I had the path correct, I willed the Earth under my feet to connect with me, letting it's warmth seep up my legs, spread through my body, touch everyone in the circle.

And then, with a lurch, the ground moved beneath our feet, and we were rushing through air and scenery and space and only moments had passed when my hand was ripped from Sagan's and the only thing keeping me from falling on my ass was Arcon's hold.

I immediately shivered, pulling the light clothing I was wearing tighter around me. It was snowing pretty hard.

Azuric and Sagan had fallen, and I probably would have laughed my ass off, had it not been for the fact that I had done that more times then I could count.

"What the hell, Xeria," Azuric was rubbing his lower back, "you did that on purpose."

I rolled my eyes, "I didn't _make_ you fall. And if I _was_ going to do something like that on purpose, I wouldn't drag Sagan into it. I like _him._"

Sagan blushed as Azuric shot him a look.

The air tapped at us, "Sorry to interrupt, but we have more pressing matters to deal with."

I nodded, "Right," then followed the Elf's gaze to the black tower a little ways from us, "woah."

I had managed to stop our Distance Shrink a good enough distance away so we could survey the area before approaching, but the height of the tower made it seem as though it was right next to us.

"Where the hell did that come from?" my eyes trailed up it's rough and jagged black edges, flitting over the skulls and runes carved into its sides, and settling on the nasty looking spires at the top, "These are still Human lands. Even if not many live this far out, it's still too close for no one to have noticed it before."

Arcon's eyes were unwavering as he gazed upwards, "It was probably covered with enchantments. And if Dul is behind any of this, he could easily have ignored its presence."

I nodded, "So what now?"

The Elf's eyes were shut as he answered, "I am not picking up anything. The area seems to be empty enough, but it is always possible that someone is blocking my Sensing."

"It can be blocked?"

"Possibly, yes. Usually I would be able to pick up a different Sense if someone were blocking me; the feeling of a wall keeping me from Sensing any further. But in this case, I Sense nothing."

Azuric frowned, "Then how is that possible?"

I bit my lip, "Psychics."

"Correct. Psychics have the ability to manipulate senses. I believe one may have their barriers around the tower."

"A Psychic?" Azuric crossed his arms, "That's one of those blue people, right?"

I rolled my eyes, "They're Tideborn. And not all of them are blue."

"Whatever."

I decided to ignore him, "What would a Psychic want with Aani and Solm?"

"I do not know. But we will not discover anything by waiting out here. If your vision was accurate, Xeria, we must enter."

"Are you out of your mind?" Azuric shook his head, "We can't just waltz right in."

"There is only one entrance," Arcon pointed to the base of the tower, and I noticed a faint, glowing, blue sparkle, similar to what I saw at Twilight Temple and that sadistic looking cave in that Burning Heart place.

Oh, and the door to the Tideborn King's chamber…

"What is that? Why do entrances have that?"

"Some pose as a barrier to keep others out. Some curse those who pass through. Some are simply to alert the castor that another has entered. There are many purposes for them, Xeria."

"Wait, curse? So we could walk through that and explode or something?"

"It depends on what race and class the castor is. Not everyone has the ability to create portal barriers which can cause harm."

"Yeah, but, we don't even know who the hell is in there! It could be anybody! They could have any power in the world!"

Sagan placed a hand on my shoulder, "There's no other way in. We need to chance it if we want to help Aani and Solm."

"Yeah," Azuric gave a little _pfft_, "if they're even in there."

I gave a sarcastic sigh, "If you were just gonna complain the whole time, why the hell did you bother coming?"

"Enough," the air stifled me, "Did you forget why we are here?"

The image of Aani and Solm, bound and unconscious, flooded my mind.

I dropped my head, feeling horrible, "Sorry. You're right. I'm just," I sighed, "I don't know. I'm scared. What if they're not here? What if we're too late?"

"It's not too late," Sagan offered me a timid smile, "and they're going to be there. We're going to go in, get them, and come back out. Easy."

I forced a small laugh, "Let's hope."

And then Arcon had started forward, throwing up whatever barriers and Sensing crap he had, but still keeping a pretty good pace considering we should probably have been being as careful as possible. I guess he figured whoever was waiting for us, was waiting for us; we might as well get it over with.

"Once we get there, we will try to see what type of barrier blocks our way. It would be risky to just step through without at least trying to break it."

It had taken us a few minutes to actually get to the tower, and when we were there, the jagged, black shape of it loomed over us so ominously that a part of me wanted to turn around and forget it.

After all, Aani and Solm were strong. They'd be fine.

I shook my head; now was not the time for cowardice.

I glanced at Azuric, whose face was set in determination.

Here was someone who had sworn to himself never to abandon anyone, regardless of how little he knew them. This was a dangerous mission, and he was chancing death to save people that he met just the other day.

He was putting himself in danger, for others.

Surely I could do this.

The female voice echoed through my head again, reminding me why they took hostages; they wanted me.

My life, for theirs.

My life, for my friends.

My life, for my family.

My life was the reason my dad was dead.

It was the reason my family was dead.

It was probably the reason the Human race was dead.

And now it was the reason my friends were on the verge of death.

Was my life really that important? That significant?

The only thing I was meant to do was to kill Dul. Because that would set the rest of the events into order. That would bring about the end of this war. The destruction of the Wraiths.

Or so it was prophesied. No one really knew for sure, did they?

I didn't understand how Dul's death would set all this into motion, but did I really have to be the one to kill him?

Couldn't anyone kill him?

There were plenty of people out there stronger then me. If I was supposed to be able to defeat Dul, then they should have no problem.

I wanted him dead by my own hand, yes, to avenge those I loved and cared about. But in order to be alive to slay him, I'd have to let more people I cared about die.

And I wasn't going to let that happen.

My life, for theirs.

Fine.

I accept.

"Let's do this," I stepped through the shimmering entrance without a thought.

I felt someone try to grasp my forearm as I entered; fingertips brushed across my skin, trying to lock on and pull me back. But it was too late; I was through.

I stood there a few moments, getting my bearings, allowing my eyes to focus in the dark interior.

I was alive, which was a good sign, considering I had waltzed right through something that could possibly have killed me.

"That was pretty stupid of you."

I glanced over my shoulder at Azuric, who was standing with crossed arms behind me. Before I could finish rolling my eyes at him, Arcon shimmered into view, followed by Sagan.

"That was pretty stupid of both of you," Sagan corrected in a muttered whisper.

Azuric smirked, "Apparently it didn't take you long to follow."

"We would not have left either of you in here," Arcon's eyes found mine, "and now that we are here, where do we begin?"

My brows shot up, "Why are you all looking at me? I didn't get a lovely, mapped-out vision of this tower thing. I just knew how to get here and that this is where Aani and Solm are."

"You mean _might_ be."

"Oh, shut up, Azuric," I frowned.

"Well," Sagan shrugged, voice still kept low, as if he was afraid of disturbing the empty room, "should we look around?"

I nodded, "Yeah. This room is plain and black and dark and empty. And tall. We should definitely check out the rest of this place."

"You do know the tower is cylindrical, right?" Azuric pointed upwards, "I don't think there's much more on this lower level. I think we have to go up."

Damn. He made sense.

"Okay, fine. _You_ lead the way."

Azuric frowned, "Fine. Let me know if you see a staircase anywhere, because I don't."

I glanced around, intent on proving him blind, but couldn't find anything leading upwards either.

"What about that?" Sagan was pointing to the center of the room, where a circular tile encrypted with rune sat.

I scrunched my nose at it, "I don't think that's quite what we're looking for, but we can check it out."

Sagan blushed, ignoring his friend's shoulder-pat, and gave me a shrug, "I just thought it looked worth checking out."

"I believe it is," Arcon was already there, bending over it, "and I do think it is, in fact, a staircase."

I raised a brow, "An invisible staircase?"

The air flicked me in the forehead.

Arcon slipped his fingers under the edge of the tile and jiggled until he was able to lift his side up.

He glanced at me, "The rune has been deactivated. It seems there are others in this tower already, and they are, in fact, expecting us."

I resisted the urge to gulp, and instead glued my eyes on the tile Arcon was now prying free from the flooring.

Maybe I was about to walk all of us into a trap…

And as Arcon lifted the stone tile off the downward spiraling staircase it had been concealing, I ran forward, blocking him from going down.

"Xeria, what are you doing?"

I pushed him away, "You guys go back. This was my vision. They wanted me to come. I'm not letting you guys put yourselves at risk for me."

"I am not putting myself at risk for you, Xeria. I am putting myself at risk for Aani and Solm."

Oh, sure.

I see how it is.

Friggin' Elf.

"Don't be annoying," Azuric spoke up, approaching to grab me by the collar, "we're here already, aren't we? I think we're kinda resigned. Oh, and also," he stretched an arm and finger out behind him, "the portal we came in through isn't there anymore. So there's only one way for us to go."

I sighed, my eyes skimming for any sign of another exit or some shimmery, glittering portal crap. But there was none.

"Okay, fine. Just, promise me something, okay?" my eyes darted around each of them, "If it comes down to saving me or yourselves, save yourselves. Me or Aani and Solm, save Aani and Solm."

"Xeria," Arcon pulled my shirt free from Azuric's grip, "I will not let anything happen to you. My prophecy is dependent on yours. And yours cannot be completed if you are harmed."

Was it sad that, for a split second, I actually though he was trying to say he cared about me?

"Besides," Azuric smirked, tipping me off that he was about to try and bring some humor into the situation, "what makes you so conceited that you'd think we'd try and save you?"

Sagan shook his head, an amused smile playing on his lips.

"Enough of this," Arcon interrupted, "we need to get moving. Even if Aani and Solm turn out to not be here, we must find a way out."

I nodded, "I'll go first, though."

To my odd surprise, Arcon actually agreed to that (I guess he figured I'd throw a tantrum or something if he didn't) and I started down.

I was expecting to see another room immediately after I cleared the floor from the previous, but instead I found myself spiraling my way down into darkness.

"I can't see."

"Keep going. Use the wall."

"Easy for you to say, Arcon! Your eyes can see in the dark!"

"Ouch. That was my foot!"

"S-sorry, Azuric."

"Uh, it's okay. As long as it wasn't Xeria."

"How the hell could it have been me? I'm up here!"

"Technically you are _down_ there."

"Oh, shut up, Arcon. I meant up-front."

And then, just when I was about to start throwing things, I walked into a wall.

"Ow! Sonofa—"

"It is a door."

"Yeah, okay, thanks for clarifying. If you could see it, why didn't you warn me?"

"I forgot you could not."

I rolled my eyes at the Elf, rubbing my nose so the stinging would go away, then reached out and felt for some sort of handle or knob. Arcon's hand found it first, of course, and he swung it open from behind me, his body pressing uncomfortably up against mine.

I squinted into the well-lit room before me, stumbling down a few more steps before my feet made contact with the marble floor. The entire one side of the room was open to the frigid air outside, a gaping hole which still dropped a loose pebble every few seconds; it seemed someone had attacked it once.

"Woah," Azuric raised his brows from beside me, checking out the view, "I thought we were at the bottom of the tower. But we started at the top."

"Yeah, weird," I placed a hand to my temple, "confusing. So we have to go down, not up."

Sagan nodded, "Looks like it."

"I have found the next staircase," Arcon was already sliding a rune-inscribed stone slab away from the wall.

I crossed my arms, "Why is this so difficult? What the hell is this tower here for?"

"Beats me," Azuric shrugged.

"Let us keep going," Arcon motioned forward, "would you like to do the honors, Xeria, or shall I?"

I inhaled deeply, "I'll go first. I want to go first."

And again I was leading us down, this time on an even steeper angle with an even narrower space between the walls on either side of me. It was as dark as anything, so again, I couldn't see. However, this time, Arcon had enough kindness in his heart to warn me about the door.

I fumbled around for a moment before I was able to open it, and once I did, and we stepped through, I froze.

The room had no windows, was only lit with torches and sconces set into the wall. Odd runes and carvings covered the rough and blackened stone walls, and what looked like human bones and skulls peaked out from between each stone, as though they were a part of what the wall was made of.

There was an iron-barred balcony a few feet above the entrance we had just come through, and another of equal height directly across from us. The only difference was, the one across from us had people standing on it.

Two Tideborn males, draped in Psychic clothing, flanked a dark-haired female. She had the same regal build and creamy skin color as Lanya had, with the addition of a diamond-shaped, red scar set in the center of her forehead; proof of something that was once there, but now removed.

The Earthguard smiled at me, her voice like falsely sweet poison, "You got my vision. Good. I was worried."

"You gave me it?"

She laughed at me, the sound erupting as a high-pitched cackle, "Of course I did, silly girl. Mages cannot See for themselves, after all. And us Mystics are the only ones who can deliver a vision in such a way."

Arcon stepped up next to me, closer, as if to protect me.

"Where are my friends?"

She laughed again, "They're here. Somewhere. I seem to have forgotten."

My fingers clenched into fists, "Tell me where they are!"

The Mystic eyed me with disgust, "You're wearing on my nerves, little girl. I admitted to you that they are here."

Was she seriously going to make me ask?

"Okay, well, let them go!"

She cocked her head at me, "It's not that easy, foolish girl. We'll have to make a trade."

I narrowed my brow, "My life for theirs?"

"Oh goodie," she clapped, reminding me of the peppy way Aani behaved, except without any of the cuteness, "I was afraid you wouldn't remember."

The others were staring at me now, eyes widened.

"You knew she would want your life?"

I looked at Azuric, "I'm not going to be responsible for their deaths."

"Xeria," Arcon placed a hand on my shoulder, "you cannot do this. You are needed. Your prophecy…" his voice trailed off as he glanced back up at the three surveying us.

"Then how do we get them back, Arcon?"

"There is another way."

Laughter again, "Surely you are not suggesting fighting us for them?"

I raised a brow, "Three of you, four of us. I think those are pretty damn good odds."

The Tideborn on either side of her added their laughter to the mix.

"Such an entertaining little girl," she cocked her head, "Maybe I will miss you. After all, I didn't want to bring you here. I thought you should live a bit longer, like originally planned. But, alas, you became a nuisance. And so he insisted."

"What?" my brow narrowed and I felt Arcon step even closer, "Who insisted?"

"I did."

The familiarity of that voice sent chills of disgust and hatred shooting through me. I didn't have to turn around to know who had spoken, but as the others standing around me shifted to see him clearly, I did too.

There, standing on the balcony above the door we had entered through, flanked by a few others of mixed race and class, was a man with skin way too pale and hair way too dark.

My lips almost burned as a whisper of his name escaped them; "Edrow."


	53. The Black Thorn

Woot woot! The semester is over. Winter break is here. Holidays are done with. Updates are near! (lol oh pan gu I just rhymed that)

Well in happier, less annoying words, I now have… drumroll please… da da da da! Time to update! Yay? x3

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

He stood there, above us on the balcony, flanked by others of mixed race and class, staring down with piercing green eyes. The torchlight flickered and bounced off his face, casting oranges and yellows and shadows. But that wasn't what caused me to gasp.

There, stretching across his cheeks and nose and forehead, disfiguring his neck down into his clothing, creeping its way across the tops of his hands and fingers as he gripped the rusting balcony railing, was a gnarled and reddened scar.

It was fading, smoothing out and whitening its way back to his pale skin color, as though he had Healers working on it day in and day out, but still it glistened, raw and new, in the sputtering light. His blacker-then-black hair was burnt away in some areas, only to let the longer strands fall over the emptiness and camouflage the damage.

I had done this to him. It was me.

His mouth curved into a wicked smile, "Hello, Xeria."

At first the room seemed to be spinning, coated in a milky glaze, all the oxygen gone, leaving the air thick and empty. Then I regained myself, the initial fear and betrayal and shame that had caused me a moment of illness spiraling away into pure hatred and disgust.

My hands clenched, balling into useless fists at my sides, and I could taste blood as I sunk my teeth into my lip, biting down hard.

I felt Azuric take a step closer to me, his stance portraying a bit of a cocky air, as if daring Edrow to try and attack me.

But Azuric hadn't been there, didn't know how strong the pale man was.

I was debating what to do and how to react when my mouth opened of its own accord, my foot taking me a step forward, and instead of releasing a stream of curses like I had always imagined doing in this moment, my voice rattled out in a growl, "What have you done?"

Edrow's smirk seemed to grow more maniacal as his eyes widened, "Only what needed to be done."

Not knowing what I could possibly accomplish by doing so, I lunged forward, only to be grabbed and pulled back by Sagan, "What the fuck are you talking about! You had them all killed! My family! My race! Why! What could you possibly accomplish by doing that!"

He raised a brow at me, looking amused, "Why do you assume _I_ did that?"

I narrowed my brow, "Didn't you!"

"Well," he shrugged a shoulder, "yes, I happen to be responsible. But still, to assume such a thing without any hard evidence is a bit insulting."

I tried to lunge again, but Sagan was still restraining me. Probably a good thing, too, considering Edrow could most likely kill me with his toe.

Edrow's laugh rang out, not in amusement, but in interest of how innately pathetic I was, "This is exactly why the world needed to be rid of such a weak and pitiable race. Those who matter, those who were strong enough, have already joined me. All the others, the ones who turned against Dul when they found out what we were planning, those that fought against the Black Thorn, the worthless who are nothing but a waste of oxygen, are now gone. As they should be," his eyes traveled over Sagan and Azuric, "Humans are so useless."

"Shut your fucking mouth!" Azuric unsheathed the sword at his waist, "You're the one who pretended to live among us! You're the one who pretended to be Elder Dul's son! If we're so fucking pathetic, then why did you thrive on pretending to be one of us!"

Edrow laughed, "You should get your facts straight, little boy."

The high-pitched cackle of the Mystic's laugh joined him, "Look at the way he draws his sword; as if he could even match your strength when you're using your _minor_ arm!"

"Yes, it is quite amusing."

She leaned forward, over the railing, "Oh, let me _play _with him, Edrow! Please? He looks so delightful!"

Azuric twisted his arm so his sword was pointed toward her, but before he could open his mouth to reply, the Tower shook, a loud grating noise accompanying the dust which rose in puffs around us. The floor, the walls, the balcony…all was vibrating.

The Mystic froze for a moment, her eyes wide as she surveyed the scene, then she glanced at the Psychics on either side of her, who exchanged nervous looks.

Edrow kept his eyes on the four of us as one of the Archers behind him whispered in his ear. With a curt nod and a motion of his hand, the Archers exited through a door behind him, still leaving him with a Tideborn or two, what appeared to be another Seeker, a few Blademasters, and a Barbarian.

I glared at the scarred man above me, "So when people refuse to join your sick and twisted cult, you just go and kill them? What the hell are you playing at?"

Edrow's mouth curved into a mocking smile, the gnarled skin shifting eerily, "I'm going to right the world."

"We Earthguard are the superior race," the Mystic's voice rang out, "it's about time the world took notice, and we took our rightful place. We're going to make that happen."

I tensed, "By killing everyone else!" and felt Sagan tighten his grip on my arms.

"Only those who oppose us," Edrow replied calmly, "and from the ashes of this broken world, will rise a new one, where the four races are equal, where the Wraiths are no more, and where we Earthguard rule from a position where we truly _can_ protect everyone as the gods we're supposed to be."

I narrowed my brow, "I don't believe that for even a second! Is that the crap you've been telling people to gain followers! Did you tell them you're going after the Seals!"

"Of course he did!" the Mystic yelled, angrily, "Edrow has been honest with us all, and we all willingly support him. We believe in his cause. This world is broken; he can fix it."

"By working with the Wraiths!"

"Xeria," Arcon's voice was warning.

Edrow laughed, "I only need them for now, but in time they will be killed off as they deserve to be. Treaties are made to be broken, and I will have no qualms breaking the one I've formed with their King."

"Kill the Wraith King, and the rest will flee," the Mystic gave Edrow a toothy smile, "what a pathetic race."

"Pathetic, indeed."

My breathing was still heavy, my mind still spinning as I took the whole situation in. There were so many questions swirling around my head that I couldn't even sort them out to see which was most important to me. Instead, I kept blurting things out at random.

"Why did you lie to me!" At this, Arcon placed a hand on my shoulder.

Edrow tilted his head as if trying to remember which lie I was talking about.

"Why pretend to be the Elder's son! Why fake your own murder!"

His half-smile returned, lips curved up on one side in an evilly crooked way, "Dul is, and has always been, merely a pawn. I needed an Elder, and the prophecy Dul received gave me the perfect opportunity. He thought he would be doing a lot more then simply ruling over the Humans as their Elder, and when I fed him ideas and notions, he thought _this_," he gestured to everything around him, "is what the Oracle meant. But, alas, his destiny was never to rule more then his own race. I decided to be his son only after you shattered one of the Seals, Xeria. I knew from his prophecy that meant you would be the one to kill him, and I wanted to get to know you."

"To stop me?"

Edrow laughed again, "No, no, not at all. To make sure you _succeeded_."

I froze, not understanding, "What?"

"See, once I used Dul for what I needed, I would have no more use for him. I needed an Elder, and Dul was the easiest to turn traitor, but in order to convince him to help me I had to promise him power. I had to treat him like he _had _power. And now that my use of him is almost finished, I wish to dispose of him. The fact that you, his destiny-born killer, announced yourself so conveniently by shattering his Seal, which annoyed me quite a deal as I had to relocate it, made me realize letting destiny play out its course was the best action. Of course, I couldn't let you do that _before_ my use of him was complete. The supposed murder of me, for example, helped to slow things down, and just added to your hatred for Dul, as it looked like he set the whole thing up. As for everything else I did, I wanted to make sure you had motive, Xeria, that you had the need for revenge. Dul, however, wanted to weaken you. To break you before you had the strength to kill him. Why else do you think he sent your father off to his death?"

My heart skipped, my tensed muscles going completely limp, "What?"

"You heard correctly," he smiled venomously, lips curling back over teeth, "Dul sent your father to his death. He made sure of it."

The color drained from my face, "It was on purpose?"

Edrow laughed, "Of course it was, Xeria. And honestly, it truly was your entire fault. Had you not shattered the Human Seal, had you not been the one destined to slay Dul, he would have had no need to weaken you, and your father would be standing here, alive and well."

"That is," the Mystic smiled, "until you killed him like the others."

Edrow's disfigured lips curved into a wicked smile, "Of course."

My hands clenched harder into fists, nails digging into my palms, "You're sick. You're all sick!"

The Mystic laughed, "No my dear; we are powerful. We are gods."

"You're not gods and you never will be!" Azuric stepped forward, aiming the tip of his sword at the Mystic's throat, "Gods would never wipe out an entire race like this, just because they were unhappy with them!"

"Oh really?" Edrow leaned forward, his intense eyes looking down at us from the balcony, "Just like Pan Gu himself never tried to wipe out the Wraiths?"

There was a moment of silence on our part, as the truth of what he said sank in.

"That doesn't make it a noble act!" Azuric spoke up, "_You're_ the one who's pathetic! You can't get followers and create peace and help the world without forcing everyone to bow to your will, without threatening to kill them all! What does that say about you! No one wants to follow you! No one actually thinks you're worthy of being followed!"

Edrow blinked, "Oh how wrong you are. I do not force any of my supporters to join me. They joined of their own free will."

"You manipulated them!" I glared up at him, the torchlight glistening off his mixture of reddened and paled skin, "Just like you manipulated Anstah and Akita! Just like you manipulated Rozu!"

It was amazing how fast his expression changed. One second he was staring down at me with an air of amusement and indifference, and the next both anger and shock at my knowledge of his past flashed across his face, followed by loss and heartache, and finally settling on an expression so full of contempt that he could have given Rukki a run for his money.

His hand shot to the pocket near his belt, the same one that he had pulled the blue stone from when we had been traveling to Archosaur together.

"You shut your disgusting Human mouth, Mage. That is, if you want to see your friends again."

My heart skipped; I had forgotten about Aani and Solm.

"Where are they?" Arcon asked.

Edrow gave his head a quick jerk, and I followed his motion to the door behind him.

"Let them go."

Contempt turned back into amusement, "Not without a trade."

"We're not going to just hand Xeria over to you," Azuric moved himself partially in front of me.

"You seem to think you have a choice. You do realize that we can easily take her from you? We are only arranging a trade out of the kindness of our hearts."

"Bullshit."

"Ohhh!" the Mystic squealed, "Did you hear the little blond boy? How adorable!"

"Yes," Edrow nodded at her, then turned back to us, "Well, what do you say, Xeria? Your life for theirs? After all, how can you live with yourself knowing your father's death was your fault? Now that your entire family is slain? Knowing that without giving yourself up, you are condemning your friends? See, I can easily take you right now, but then it wouldn't be a trade, and I'd have to just kill off my hostages. But if you come willingly, they get to live."

I bit my lip; he had a point. There was no way we could fight our way out of this.

"Let me see them."

He smiled, "Very well, Xeria," and snapped his fingers. The Blademaster behind him, a thin scar stretching across his right eye, from forehead to chin, swung the door open wide.

There, blindfolded, gagged, and bound, Aani and Solm were dragged forward. They were having a problem walking, and I wondered if they had been under some sort of Psychic's magick, messing with their balance perceptions, the same way he had Psychics concealing towers and who knows what else.

The blindfolds were removed, harshly ripped from their faces, and my eyes made contact with Aani's. Childish and scared, they widened when she saw me, and I could almost imagine her saying _No, Xeria, why did you come? You shouldn't have…_

But of course I came, and she should have known I wouldn't stay away, as much as I pretended to hate her guts.

After all, her and Solm were my friends.

My family.

"So how about it?" Edrow asked, reaching out a hand to trail a finger down Aani's cheek, "Are you ready to make the trade?"

"Why do you want Xeria?" Azuric replied before I could answer, "I thought you wanted her to kill Dul. Didn't you say you were done with him?"

"Yes, but anyone can kill Dul. I won't lift a finger to do it myself, of course, but I have plenty of supporters that I can send," he leaned forward, his lips hovering near Aani's ear, "I have Venomancer Oracles and Mystics too, after all. If Xeria slays Dul, she opens up the next prophecy. And that right there is the problem. The next prophecy does not do me any good. That's the one I wish to stop from happening," his kissed her cheek, gently, eyes open, then pulled back, "Thratzun."

"Yes, Sir?" the Blademaster with the thin scar stepped forward.

"Make the trade."

"No," the air grew still.

"Arcon, we don't have a choice."

"He has a point, Xeria. Without you, this war cannot end."

"He has Aani and Solm!" I stared at him in disbelief, "I can't just run away!"

There was another loud grating sound at that moment, one which shook the tower even harder then previously. I could hear shouts from below, and saw the annoyed look that crossed Edrow's face as he waved off one of the Psychics from the other balcony to go check on things.

"Was there a breach?" the Mystic asked the remaining one.

He nodded.

"Enough of this. We don't have all day. Come forth Xeria, and I will let Aani go."

I froze, "And Solm."

Laughter floated through the air, "I don't think so. I had originally intended to trade him as well, but I think the _Prince_ of the Tideborn makes a _very_ useful hostage, don't you?"

My brow narrowed, "Dammit Edrow! Let them both go!"

"Do you really think I'm going to compromise with you? The person who did _this,_" he motioned to himself, "to my face?"

My eyes trailed over the scars which swirled their way across his body.

"Just be glad I'm even offering you a trade to begin with, Xeria. Otherwise I could just kill you all now."

"Ohhh! Can we, Edrow?" the Mystic laughed, high pitched and chilling, "Please? And let me play with the blond boy first! Oh, please, Edrow, please!"

Edrow raised a hand to quiet her, and she fell silent, holding her laughter in with a twisted looking grin.

"We're not giving you Xeria."

It was Azuric who spoke, but Arcon was the one who placed a hand on my shoulder to hold me still.

I was shaking; why wouldn't they let me do this? We couldn't just let Aani and Solm die for me. And it's like Edrow said; we weren't going to be able to get out of here alive.

"I want to do this."

"No, Xeria."

I shook my head, "It's not up to you, Arcon. I don't have a choice. None of us have a choice."

"We are not making the trade."

Edrow shrugged at the Elf, and then turned to the scarred Blademaster, "Well, Thratzun, it looks like the trade is off. Kill her."

He smiled, gripping the hilt of his sword, "With pleasure, sir."

"No!" I pulled from Arcon's grip, lunging forward to do something, anything, and at the same time the wall beneath the balcony crumbled away, stones and chunks of earth cascading down to the floor, taking the balcony with it. Edrow and his followers went down as the floor beneath their feet tumbled away, but most of them were skilled enough to position themselves so they'd land on their feet, on top of the rubble.

Aani and Solm were still bound and gagged, but they had been let go of as they toppled down with the debris, only to land on their backs across the strewn stone.

I had frozen to watch this occur, not sure what to do to help, and then almost leaped backwards as soldiers and Black Thorn members surged through the gaping hole.

Thratzun and Edrow were pulling Aani and Solm to their feet, as members of the Black Thorn attacked the soldiers who had penetrated their tower all around them.

"What the hell is happening!" I screamed over the noise.

Arcon grabbed me and pulled me back, "It is an army from Archosaur. They must have located the tower and identified it as enemy property."

I blinked, looking around, "Where's Sagan and Azuric!"

"He ran," Sagan was right there, behind me, "when the army broke through, Azuric ran. He just took off."

I eyed the saddened and frightened look on Sagan's face, knowing he was thinking that Azuric had once again abandoned others to save himself. I shook my head, then motioned to the sword at his waist, "You might need that. Arcon, get him out of here. I'm going to go get Aani and Solm."

The air swirled around me, "You are not going alone."

"I'm going, too," Sagan pulled his sword from his sheath, turning to gaze at the bound Aani and Solm who were being dragged away by Thratzun and the Mystic.

Edrow was no where in sight.

The three of us were running, pushing our way through the crowd and dodging blow after blow which came our way, but never stopping to fight. Aani and Solm were our goal, and as we caught up with Thratzun and the Mystic just before they dragged the two of them out the door, Arcon had spread his wings, and was lifting the magick-wielder up and away.

I watched them take off, realizing Arcon would do his best to hold her off, and turned my sights back on Thratzun. Sagan was doing a poor job of keeping him occupied, wielding his sword better then when I had first met him, but still no where near the skill level of the Blademaster he was facing, but I figured any opportunity was a good one, and I rushed over to free my friends. There were still a few weapons sheathed at Solm's sides which hadn't been removed due to being out of his reach thanks to restraints, so I pulled one from its spot and sliced through the binding on both their arms. They quickly reached up to remove their gags, then Aani threw her arms around me in a hug as Solm rushed off to aid Arcon, who was struggling against the odd plant-summoning powers of the Mystic.

"Xeria! You shouldn't have come! What were you _thinking_! I mean—"

I pulled away, interrupting, "Yeah, I love you too. You can scold me later."

She smiled and nodded, then gasped at something behind me.

Sagan!

I had forgotten I left him to deal with the Blademaster, and turned around just in time to witness it.

Thratzun's blade had pierced through his clothing, opening up a hole which spilled red out in gushes. Pulling back on his sword, the blade slid from the boy's body, coated in crimson.

He fell to the ground, choking on blood, blond hair which once glistened now seeming lifeless and dull.

Azuric had thrown himself in front of Sagan, to protect him. He hadn't run after all.

Sagan was standing there, a look of complete shock and horror pasted on his face. His eyes were watering, his breathing quickened and shallow as he stared at the lifeless body of his best friend.

And then Tork was there, bashing his giant fist into Thratzun's side and sending him

flying. Aani had called him forth from the rubble around us, and was now rushing off with him into the battle.

Sagan's eyes met mine and his pain shot through me.

I wanted to rush over and hold him, to shake my head and refuse to admit that Azuric was laying there, at our feet, but I couldn't move. My eyes were locked with Sagan's, both of us frozen in shock as battle raged around us. And then Sagan's sword was at the ready, and he was charging.

I followed his path to see Thratzun, pushing himself to his feet as he recovered from Tork's attack. Aani was occupied elsewhere, as two others had converged on her and her pet, so for the moment, no one had yet taken the Blademaster as their target.

No one, except for Sagan.

I wanted to cry out to stop him, but the rage which erupted from his throat was so loud that it seemed impossible he would be able to hear me.

I willed my feet to move me forward as his sword met the Blademaster's with a cascade of sparks, and wasn't sure if I was paralyzed with shock or with fear, and then, as I thought it would be impossible for me to do anything to help, I managed to Distance Shrink myself ahead, punching forward with a ball of flames.

Thratzun dodged, using his sword to redirect the fire, then spun around and swung at my head. Sagan blocked his attack, pushing against his sword, and kicked out with his heel. Heel made contact with knee, and Thratzun staggered back a moment, only to then jump, aiming his own foot at the hilt of Sagan's blade.

The sword fell from his hands, Thratzun dodged the chunk of earth I managed to pull from the ground, and then Sagan was on his back, head smacking against the ground and stunning him for a moment.

I charged forward, slamming my body into the Blademaster's before he could further harm the redhead, only to be lifted and thrown to the side.

I was still extremely exhausted from using my magick these past few days, and was easily tossed on my stomach.

I coughed, turning my head to see Sagan trying to sit up, only to fall back from the daze he was in. His fingers stretched uselessly out towards his sword, and as he turned his face towards it, I could see the blood-matted hair on the back of his head.

And then I noticed it, the smooth blue stone that Edrow always carried with him, the one gifted to him by his little brother, was laying there, half-hidden by the fallen stones and railings where the armies broke through.

I tried to push myself to a kneeling position, but then Thratzun appeared, yanking me up by the hair and pressing the tip of his sword to my throat.

My eyes stayed focused on the blue stone, and I found myself wanting desperately to get my hands on it.

I could feel a warm trickle of my own blood as it trailed down my neck from where Thratzun's blade was pushing into my skin.

The Blademaster's voice rattled against my ear, warm and rough, "Think of how pleased with me Sir Edrow will be when he hears of how I killed you."

I was choking on my breath, gasping for air as his arm tightened around my neck, throat nestled into the crook of his arm. He angled the sword tip against me, and I couldn't even shift my body to cast magick without it piercing deep into me.

"How you could ever have brought harm to Sir Edrow is beyond me, but you will pay for all you've done."

And then he made his final move, the one which would have killed me.

Tork was protecting Sagan, who was now shakily clashing swords with a few others. The two were working well together, golem-pet and Blademaster, even though Sagan was still dazed from Thratzun's blow and from the shock of watching his friend's death.

Aani had pushed me out of the way, couldn't do much else without Tork by her side, but had managed to pull up a fog to hide us from view for a moment.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I pushed her away, skimming the ground for the blue stone, "I need to find something."

"What?" she looked nervously back over her shoulder as the fog began to clear, "Xeria, we have to move."

"The stone," I was on my hands and knees, searching the rubble, "the blue stone that Akita gave Edrow. He dropped it when the balcony collapsed."

"What? Xeria, that's not important. We have to _go_."

And then Thratzun came crashing through the fog, Aani cart-wheeling out of the way with a tiny fox-like squeak as he swung his sword downwards on the spot where she had been only moments before.

I jumped to my feet, no longer caring about the stone, and was about to rush to Aani's aid when I saw him.

Edrow was there to my left, the stone in his hands, and as he looked up his eyes met mine with such vehemence that chills ran down my spine.

Then, as he smiled tauntingly, I lost it, running at him full-force with the intent of blowing us both up if I had to.

He dodged easily, pocketing the stone mid-motion, and rested his hand on the hilt of his sword without feeling the need to draw it.

He smiled mockingly, "I won't give you the honor of dying by my own hand."

"Xeria!" Aani screamed from behind me.

I whirled around to see Thratzun, sword raised, about to do me in, but then Aani was on his back, arms wrapped around his neck to stop him. She wouldn't call Tork to her, as Sagan needed him, but still she wanted to protect me.

Motion caught my eye, and I turned my head to see Edrow taking off, running to escape the battle and leave it to his followers.

"Hey!" I started to take off after him, and he turned, looking back over his shoulder at me with an annoyed glare, and skidded to a halt to deal with me once and for all.

But he didn't get the chance.

There was an agonizing, heart-wrenching scream of pain from behind me, and Edrow's eyes lit up in joy at what he saw.

I spun around, not caring that Edrow was mere feet from me, that I was mere feet from getting the revenge I wanted, and almost passed out as my entire world spun.

Thratzun's blade had pierced Aani's chest, the stunning red color of her blood mixing with the drying crimson of Azuric's.

No.

The Blademaster was smiling, victorious, eyes scorning me as he twisted, causing Aani's body to convulse in agony.

No.

His blade slid free, pulling from inside of her with the sickest of sounds, spattering red droplets at his feet.

No.

And then her eyes met mine, offering a sorrowful little smile as she slumped to the ground.

"No!"


	54. Churl

Meow?

Sowwie this isn't as long as it should be x3

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The golden tiger motioned to the half-bear man that was making his way over, "What's the report?"

"I spoke with Venomancer Feli; it seems we are about a day's journey from the black tower which was Seen. Our enemies will be there when we arrive, and so far are not expecting us."

"It doesn't seem as though their Oracle has picked up on us?"

The bear shook his head, "No, they seem completely unaware."

"Good," the half-tiger brushed a paw-like hand over the top of his head, "tell Venomancer Feli that she is doing a wonderful job, as expected of our number three ranked Oracle."

"I will, Sir."

"And Naro, did you send the falcon Pryla with notice?"

"Yes Sir; we sent her with word to Archosaur last night. We estimate that her return will be shortly after our victory at the tower."

The tiger smiled, "I like your confidence, Naro. Falcon Pryla has been given directions on where to return to us?"

"Yes, Venomancer Feli showed her the location through Sight."

"Very good. We should be on our way now; is everything set to continue on?"

"Yes; we simply await your command, Sir Churl."

Churl nodded, placing a reassuring paw-like hand on the bear's shoulder, "Then give the word, Naro. It is time to set off again."

And then the Battalion was off, the Barbarians having turned into their animal counterparts for quicker travel, many of them allowing the few Humans that accompanied their group to ride on their backs, as it was faster then letting them travel by their own two feet.

The Battalion was small, as most of the help Churl had brought with him to Archosaur was being used to fight battles raging on around the lands. Venomancer feli, the third-ranked Oracle-in-Training had accompanied their group by the word of the Lady Oracle, and had Seen their enemies located in a black tower on the outskirts of Human lands. Because this Sight took second priority to knowledge that was pure fact, such as the battle that was currently raging near the Hidden Orchid, Churl was asked to only choose a select number of his own kind, and then gifted few Humans and Clerics to accompany him, and no Archers.

The Clerics were able to fly, but it was agreed that the Humans wouldn't waste the bit of magick stored in the gems on their weapons for flight; they would be needed for attacks. After all, Mages were a rarity now, and being able to find someone to fill the gems with power was tricky enough as it was, especially when Humans fighting in other locations were still given top priority.

Churl carried none upon his back, as he was in charge, and neither did the five who accompanied him at the front of the grouping; two charged ahead in front of him, another one on each side, and the fifth behind him.

He was worried about something else Venomancer Feli had Seen; the death of the Human race. It didn't seem possible that an entire race could be killed off, and even the Archosaur Elder hadn't seemed all that worried by the information, as Venomancer Feli "must have misunderstood."

As they had set off to the tower Churl had asked Venomancer Feli to try and pick up any Sight on Aani, but she was unable to, which worried him even more then an entire race being wiped out, no matter how selfish that was.

He was glad though, that he had his connection with her, his bond, which allowed him to feel the warmth and pulsing in his heart which meant she was still okay, still alive, still his.

The two of them were relatively young, had pledged to one another quite quickly, considering that an average Venomancer lifespan was around three or four hundred, although some only lived to one-fifty and others to the old age of seven hundred.

He would live as long as she would, as that was the nature of Venomancer-Barbarian relationships, and would only begin to age again if he lost her.

And now, running like this, across vacant land in his tiger form, paws hitting grass and muscles rippling as he pushed off for every leap, he remembered when he had first met Aani; she was in her fox form, frolicking outside and aboveground of their created world, even though none were supposed to leave unless granted permission.

Churl had been asked to do something for his mother, for the Lady Oracle, and so was allowed to set foot on above land so long as he remained in his tiger form.

That was the first time he met her, a child of only thirty years, when he himself was twice that.

He should have scolded her, turned her over, forced her inside and had the higher-ups deal with her how they should for breaking the rules, but he didn't.

That's not to say he didn't consider it; if it weren't for the happiness pasted across her fox face as she basked in the warmth of real sunlight, if not for the adorable squeaks that accompanied each leap and frolic, he would have.

But he didn't.

There was an immediate interest in her on his part, an automatic attraction, a love which sprang up impossibly from no where.

He finished the job he was sent on in the outside world, and headed back, only to find her curled up outside the entrance to their underground city, sleeping soundly and happily in the fresh air.

He couldn't leave her there, not only because another of his kind might find and punish her, but because it was still dangerous outside their faux world. After all, that was why they moved underground. They always had a connection with nature and the earth, so it was still comfortable living how they had been, and much better then getting involved in a war which wasn't their own, but still it did not compare to the outside world, as dangerous and off-limits as it might be.

And so he sat next to her, watching her small chest rise and fall with each deep breath, and waited.

An hour passed so quickly, so oddly enjoyable, that Churl found himself a bit disappointed when finally she stirred and sat up.

Their eyes met for a while, and then Aani was leaping and running and spinning again, motioning to him to join her.

She wanted to play.

Churl couldn't remember the last time he had played. It must have been years and years and years ago.

He watched her at first, silently, intently, as she tried to convince him to join her with the cutest jumps and squeaks he had ever seen.

She was so happy, so full of life, so full of joy.

Something that he had lost over the years.

And so she coaxed him into playing, and together the two of them ran and chased each other and stretched their legs in the real grass and air and sunlight.

He met her again, two days later, at the aboveground entrance to their underground city just like she had asked him, and then again, twice, three times more, before she revealed to him the death of her parents.

He was sad, hadn't realized that she was alone, didn't want her to ever be alone again, and so brought her with him to the Lady Oracle, explaining to his mother her situation.

She must have known her son was smitten with this fox-child, as she allowed the young Venomancer to join the rest of them in the Temple, and had her attend training with all the others.

This new girl had no potential, had almost no skill or ability when it came to Sight, but eventually, one day, she Saw something which seemed impossible to See. It was then that she was accepted as an Oracle-in-training, despite her failure to See anything else.

The others looked down on her, her low ranking and nonexistent abilities, despised the fact that one measly vision could move her rank up so highly when it took them all many a Sight to be promoted. But her vision had been so helpful, so hard for the rest of them to See, that the Lady Oracle had praised her for being able to pick up on a Sight that even she couldn't.

Her demeanor wasn't like the other Oracles-in-training; she wasn't serious, she didn't sit still and train, didn't concentrate on one task for too long.

The fact that the Lady Oracle's son, the serious and highly-regarded Barbarian that he was, the sought-after pledge that most wanted for themselves, had taken such an interest in the child who wasn't worthy of being an Oracle didn't do well to help Aani be any more liked.

But it was her difference, her playful attitude, her positive outlook on life, the way she wanted to make the most of everyday and enjoy her moments to the fullest, that caused Churl to be drawn to her. He wooed her for years before she accepted his offer to pledge to one another, to create the Venomancer-Barbarian bond that was so needed in their culture. It didn't matter that it took so long to make her his, didn't matter that he had numerous other offers, for he only wanted her. She completed him, was the missing part of his life, the joy and happiness that he had lost throughout the years.

And she loved him.

He hadn't thought she did, couldn't fathom why she refused for years to pledge herself to him. He confronted her about it, spilling his feelings. It wasn't just a bond he wanted, it was her. It was her to be his and him to be hers.

He went on and on until she leaned forward to silence him with a kiss.

She did love him, but she didn't think she was worthy.

Of course she was worthy, and Churl pampered her with praise and adoration.

It was still months later before she agreed, before they pledged to one another before the hateful stares of the other Oracles-in-training and the lack of understanding from the other Barbarians, who couldn't comprehend pledging themselves to a Venomancer who barely possessed the Sight.

But Churl was happy, and so was Aani, and that was all that mattered.

His mother had tried to talk him out of it at first, but eventually gave in, realizing that her son was in love. So, instead, she gave them her blessings, and admitted Aani into more strenuous training.

It wasn't until her Sight picked up, until she Saw various other things which none else could See, that the others began to accept her.

And even after she was fully accepted as one of them, as a true Oracle-in-training, there were still those who thought lowly of her, or who mocked her failed attempts.

But Aani didn't care, didn't let others' opinions affect her life.

The only ones that mattered were her own, and Churl's, and Churl made sure to lavish her with words every chance he could get.

He wasn't the best for conversation, but his loving silence was enough.

And for years and years they were together, happy, and even now, being apart for the first time, he loved her no less.

"This is it, Sir Churl," Naro was at his side, the Battalion pausing to gaze up at the huge tower before them, "this is what Venomancer Feli had Seen."

Churl surveyed the structure before him, watching as a few Barbarians and Humans approached it, scrutinizing it for weak points.

Naro left the half-tiger to go speak with the others, and returned minutes later, "There is no entrance. They must use magick to come and go."

"What do you propose?" Churl asked him.

Naro contemplated a moment, "We can break through. Get our strongest Barbarians to slam the area there," he pointed, "until it falls away. There are already some cracks and missing stones in that area, so the structure has already been weakened."

Churl nodded, "The moment we start our attack, they will be able to feel it. We must work quickly."

"Of course, Sir Churl," Naro agreed, "but the final word is yours."

Churl was silent a moment, and then, "We have no magick on our side. Have Venomancer Feli summon her dragon-pet to assist, and begin the barrage."

"I will do-so immediately," and Naro took off to complete the orders.

Churl frowned at the tower before him, noting the ominous aura that surrounded it. The second they started to slam it, those inside would know. They would be met with an army, hopefully not bigger then their own.

Naro was preparing the others, and at any second they would begin.

Before he had left Archosaur to investigate Venomancer Feli's Sight, he had heard odd news that a fox-Oracle was wanted as a traitor. There was no way Aani would do anything wrong, would commit a traitorous act, but who else could they have been speaking of?

He had to finish up here, fast, so he could investigate the claims further.

The attack on the tower had begun, and the feral growls of the Barbarians along with the cracking noises of the tower walls could be heard, sounding grotesque and unnerving.

Churl had to pay attention now, couldn't get lost in worries about his love, as he had an entire Battalion depending on his words to bring them home safely.

They continued to slam the tower, and got their first whiff of success when the entire structure shook, a loud grating noise stabbing at their eardrums as things shifted and snapped.

Churl nodded to Naro, who gave the orders not to give up, to keep pressing onwards, and the assault on the wall began again.

Stones were dislodging themselves, cracks spider-webbing their way across blackened walls as Barbarians slammed the tower continuously, Venomancer Feli's dragon-pet assisting with its head and tail and talons.

This went on for minutes and minutes and Churl expected a defense to emerge from the tower and attack them, but no one exited, and so they continued, hacking away at the building with their bodies.

And finally, after what seemed like forever, they broke through the wall, causing another wave of vibration to shoot through the tower, and they surged inside, weapons at the ready as enemies charged forward to attack them.

Churl wasn't at the front, since he had been supervising the entire charade, but he was soon inside the doors, taking in the surroundings and noting with a small sigh of relief, that their numbers were pretty evenly matched.

At least he hadn't led the Battalion to their slaughter.

"Naro!" he gestured to his second-in-command and motioned to the staircase in the distance.

Naro understood at once; if there was a leader to take out, he would be up higher.

He belted the word, and the Battalion divided, enough staying behind to fight those on the ground level, and the rest rushing upwards, spilling out on the first landing, taking out the few that were there, and then once again climbing up and up, a few soldiers staying behind on each level to continue the fight.

And then they reached the top of a staircase which led no where. Churl nodded to Naro and the Barbarians with him slammed the wall, bursting through the cascading wall of rock and stone which they were met with.

Enemies had been following them and spilled into the room behind them, causing the rest to turn around and meet weapon with weapon. Churl was immediately engaged with three Blademasters, unable to take in his surroundings until he finished dealing with them.

But more and more came.

He fought them off, his strength and abilities out-matching their simple swordsmanship, and only found himself struggling when a Mage approached, pulling elements forth and throwing them at him with deadly aim and force.

His battle with her was intense, painful, strenuous, but still he managed to pull through, finally hitting her with such strength that she flew back against the fall, slamming into it hard enough to dent, and then fell to the ground, barely able to move.

But barely wasn't good enough, as Churl had learned in the past, and his job was to eliminate enemies, not just severely wound them.

And so he approached, limping slightly from the earth which had ripped through his calf and knee during their struggle, and prepared to end her.

But he never got the chance, as a pain so agonizing and torturous ripped through his chest, causing him to cry out as he felt his heart being gouged out of his torso, his ribs and bones cracking and snapping as it did so.

His vision blacked out, little specks of light erupting before him, the sound of static clogging his ears as he struggled not to pass out from the intense pain.

He fell to his knees, a cold sweat breaking out all over his body, a nausea so strong that he didn't understand why he wasn't gagging on his own blood. He was shaking uncontrollably, his breathing so quickened and painful as his chest split open that it seemed impossible he could still inhale.

The pain shot through his spine, jagged icy fingers digging their way through his veins.

And then the worst part of all; the sorrowful sensation of his heart shattering, breaking, rupturing into a million pieces.

He hadn't died, hadn't been injured, but as the reality of the matter sank in, he wished he had, wished it had been him.

And then the vast emptiness, the feeling of missing a part of himself, of losing everything he was and would be, of no longer being complete or whole, filled him with such heartache that he refused to acknowledge the truth.

No…

And there, to his left, if only he had noticed sooner, had stepped forward to protect as his bond had promised, was the love of his life, lying in a pool of her own, beautiful blood.


	55. Tork's Farewell

Apologies for the shortness of this chapter. There wasn't much to happen, and if not for inserting Churl's chapter in there, this would have been part of the previous.

Also, a few people PMed me with thoughts on not liking having Churls PoV in there, since all PoV has been from Xeria's eyes so far. I did this, however, for a few reasons.

to show Aani's backstory (seriously, I inserted all that Third Eye stuff just so we COULD learn backstories from Xeria's PoV, but, again, she has to be touching the person as they die…)

to assure her death, as Churl felt it happen

to set up why Churl does what he does….

because there will be other (necessary) chapters which aren't from Xeria's PoV either, and instead of having them randomly occur at the end, I figured it would make more sense if it occasionally happened throughout the story…

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_I'm so sorry, Xeria…_

Her green eyes met mine for the last time; an apology for not being able to watch over me anymore pasted across them.

My entire body had gone numb, and my world was spinning and spinning and floating.

Nothing felt real.

Was I hallucinating? Had a Psychic messed with my perceptions?

Was that really Aani, lying gracefully on her back as a circle of beautiful, beautiful crimson grew larger and larger around her?

Why wasn't she moving?

Why wasn't I breathing?

My lungs hurt, aching for an intake of air, but I had forgotten how to inhale.

I couldn't move my eyes from her, heard nothing other then my own, empty heartbeat, was no longer aware of the battles raging around me, didn't know who was who or what was what.

The only thing I did know, was that slutty, flirty, bouncy fox, that fail of an Oracle, that annoyingly happy personality, those big, green, baby eyes, those large and ever-perky breasts, that kind-hearted and caring soul, that motherly and concerned woman, that loving and supportive Venomancer, that Untamed who was always there for me, my family, my best friend, was gone.

Gone and gone and gone and gone.

"No…"

There was a pain-filled roar from near me and I pivoted, watched as Tork flung a Blademaster away from Sagan, turned to me, golem-stone eyes meeting mine, head dipping in a small bow, only to be thrown backwards moments later as he craned his neck to stare up into the heavens.

And then, with a rush of wind and stone and sparkle, Tork shattered.

I squinted into the rush of dust and magick and rubble as a wave of air pushed against me, could see Sagan cover his face and turn away, as Aani's pet vanished into nothing.

It had been merely seconds in which everything unfolded, but all was slow around me.

I couldn't register, couldn't believe, couldn't process or feel emotion or respond in any way.

I didn't notice when Arcon was next to me, trying to pull me away, or when the golden-tiger Barbarian across the room fell to his knees in pain and sorrow.

And then my eyes found Arcon's wings, those horn-like feathers on the top of his head, the belt he wore with herbs and healing assistors and whatnot, and I realized what he was, what he was capable of doing.

I breathed again.

"Arcon, heal her."

His hands tightened on my shoulders as he tried to back me away, but I fought against him, "It is too late, Xeria."

I shook my head, "No. Heal her!"

"I cannot heal the dead."

"Then bring her back."

He was silent.

"Arcon, bring her back!"

"Xeria—"

"Hurry! Before her soul enters the Other! While it's still easy!" I was repeating the exact words of Edrow.

"Xeria, I cannot—"

"Dammit, Arcon! I love her! You can't let her die!"

He spun me around, violently, a slight anger showing in his eyes, emotion that I hadn't seen before, "I cannot resurrect her."

I stared, determined, into his usually emotionless eyes, "Use me. Use _me!_ I willingly give up my life for hers! A life for a life, Arcon. Use _mine!_"

He shook his head, "I will not."

"Dammit, Arcon! This is all my fault! Everything is my fault! Bring her back! Take my life to give to her, and _bring her_ _back!_"

He was silent.

"If you refuse to do it, then I'll go find another Cleric! There are others here! There!" I spotted one.

"They will not help you, Xeria. It is forbidden to perform a resurrection."

"This isn't fair. This isn't fair!"

"Xeria."

And as I met his eyes I knew that there would be nothing I could say or do to make him change his mind. There was no Cleric who would help me, and there was no chance of convincing a Mystic to disturb the balance of the world for that, either.

Aani was gone, and there was nothing I could do.

"No," I fell to my knees, eyes watering, the reality of what had occurred finally sinking in, "No!"

Arcon reached out to comfort me, to pull me up and get me out of there, but I shoved him away, not wanting him to touch me, not wanting to see his traitorous face.

I could understand how Edrow felt when Anstah refused to resurrect Akita. Could understand the sudden hatred and despise that erupted from within him at the girl who wouldn't bring something he cared about back to life. Could understand why he viewed the life he was forced to live as unfair.

Arcon wouldn't resurrect Aani, wouldn't disturb the balance, wouldn't exchange one life for another, wouldn't chance turning her returned self into a Wraith, into something with one foot in both worlds, into those half-dead monsters that fought us and killed us to gain control over a world that was once their own.

It wasn't fair.

And as my eyes met Edrow's, I noticed for a simple second that he seemed to be lost in a sort of painful memory, in a remembrance of a time when he, himself, lived through a circumstance just like this. For a moment we stared at each other, understanding, souls connecting for a moment, in a way that I never would have thought imaginable.

I understood his pain, and he understood mine.

And then, just like that, his expression flashed back to maniacal, and I stood, brow narrowed in hatred.

After all, he deserved to die. This was all his fault. His and Thratzun's, but the Blademaster was no where to be seen, and so I set my sights on the Seeker before me.

He smiled, daring me to come and get him.

And I accepted.

I charged him, a scream of rage erupting from within me. I felt Arcon's hands brush against my arms as he tried to grab me, but I had taken off without warning, and he hadn't reacted quickly enough.

Edrow stepped aside as I lunged, and I had to catch my balance before turning back to him, dragging earth from my feet and shooting it towards him in spiky arcs.

He unsheathed his sword, easily and nimbly deflecting each of my attacks playfully, almost smiling at my pathetic attempts to harm him.

Fire was unsuccessful as well, as he simply knocked it away with a burst of wind from his swing, and just as I felt myself growing weary once again, I spotted Thratzun in the distance.

The Blademaster with the scar across his eye who had killed both Azuric and Aani.

Something snapped within me.

Warmth spread through my limbs, a tingling sensation which numbed my body at the same time it strengthened it.

I felt myself connecting with the earth and stone and rock around me, could feel the floor and walls and shape of the tower, could make out the vibrations and locations of the dozens of people who were inside of it.

The building was being mapped out in my mind, simply from me forming a connection with it through earth.

I understood how it was built, how the magick surrounded it worked, where the structural weak-points and damaged areas were situated.

And then, with a slight sensation of horror, I realized I was paralyzed.

"What is it, child?" Edrow smiled mockingly at me, sword sitting relaxed and un-concerned in his hand, "Come to your senses and realize how futile this is? Surrender now and I will make your death fast and pain-free, as much as I had hoped otherwise."

I ignored him, a sense of fear spreading through my body as I knew what I was about to do. I could see Arcon out of the corner of my eye, and called out to him, causing Edrow to laugh and wonder aloud, "Do you really think he can assist enough for you to defeat me?"

But Arcon came nonetheless, had never actually left my side, and I hastily commanded him, "Everyone needs to get out. Take Aani and Azuric's bodies."

"Xeria—"

"No, Arcon, _now_."

And then as the tower shook and shuddered, as stones dislodged and fell, as everything vibrated and cracked and shifted, Arcon understood.

He left my side and I set my eyes on Edrow, who was paying no heed to the tower as it began to fall apart around him.

"I won't let you get away with everything you've done!"

Edrow laughed, "Your words are meaningless; you could never defeat me."

"We'll just see about that!" and the tower shook and trembled, falling in pieces around us. I could feel other magick try to interfere, try to prevent the unpreventable, but all was outmatched by the strength of the Blood Rose.

I could see Thratzun's eyes find me, and he called out to Edrow.

"She is collapsing the tower," the pale man replied with a smirk, "as if that could defeat us. She couldn't even do it if not for her possession of the Blood Rose."

I narrowed my brow, clenching my teeth as another shudder shot through my body, traveling down my legs and out the soles of my feet to spider-web its way across the floor and through the tower walls, pushing back the magick casted against me.

This was just like when the Oracle was training me and I collapsed her training room, only this time I wasn't scared.

If my power consumed me, if I ended up buried along with the rest, so be it. Nothing mattered as long as I took out Edrow and Thratzun. Dul would be a lost cause of revenge, but I knew Solm and Arcon would take care of that for me.

"I guess I should be going," Edrow took a quick glance around as some began to evacuate, realizing that everything was coming down around them, "but first, I shall use this opportunity to reclaim the Blood Rose as my own. After all, it was supposed to be mine. I had been searching for it for decades, had put other missions of mine on hold," he stretched out the arm without the sword, opening his hand palm-upward, "give it here, child."

"Come and get it."

And then Edrow was charging towards me as another surge shot through my body, allowing me to move, only I wasn't in control of my own actions. My body was shifted out of the way by the earth under my feet, then my arm twitched and a jagged slab shot up from below, clipping Edrow's shoulder as he somersaulted out of the way.

He glanced at the thin line of blood carved into his arm, and immediately I saw his expression change. He was no longer amused, playful, but full of hate. He would slay me and take the Rose for his own.

His sword was aimed to kill, but somehow I managed—or the Rose managed—to evade him, and spun around until I pressed my hand against the wall next to me, sending a large crack up its side to dislodge a chunk of stone above Edrow's head.

He looked up in time to jump out of the way, and then I was hit with a slice of air as he arced his sword, sending me skidding across the emptying room.

I lay there for a moment, dazed, and then from every spot where my body touched the floor, cracks shot out, the floor falling away and dropping us and those remaining onto the level below, crushing whoever had still been there.

The ceiling two floors up was falling away in chunks, additional pieces from floors even higher up aiding in the quest to destroy everything, and those below were doing their best to avoid them.

Edrow eyed me hungrily, "It is strong…"

And now I no longer had to assist, no longer had to hack away at the tower with my magick, as I had done enough damage that gravity and weakness would do the rest.

But that wasn't good enough for the Blood Rose in the pouch at my belt, and so, as Edrow charged towards me in a last attempt at reclaiming what he called rightfully his, a final surge shot through my body, erupting pain from each of my pores as I exploded, taking out everything and everyone around me, and crumbling the tower into one, final pile of black and corrupted remains.


	56. The Second Petal

Wheeee, I updated. Lol.

**UPDATED PRONUNCIATION GUIDE**  
(both named and un-named character, regardless of how easy/obvious their name is, or how important they are. NPCs are NOT included)

Xeria: Zeh-ree-uh  
Edrow: Ehd-row  
Dul: Duel/Dull (an in-between sound)  
Arcon: Ar-con (lol who would have thought)  
Lanya: Lah-nya  
Aani: Ah-knee  
Tork: (like Cork)  
Churl: Chearl (like Pearl)  
Ckal/Ckalibre: Kal-eh-brey  
Dameria: Dah-meh-ree-uh  
Klwen: Kleh-when  
Pryla: Prill-ah  
Solm: Sahlm  
Daela: Day-lah  
Rukki: Rue-key  
Nayri: Neigh-ree  
Sabeth: Sah-beth  
Araziel: Ah-ray-zee-el  
Evlaei: Ehv-la-ee  
Anstah: Ahn-stah  
Akita: Ah-key-ta  
Rozu: Roh-zu  
Irina: Ih-rih-nah  
Azuric: Ah-zoo-rick  
Sagan: Sah-gone  
Thratzun: Thu-rat-zoon  
Naro: Nah-ro  
Feli: Feh-lee  
Shzrl: Shiz-rill

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Little pin pricks of pain were shimmering across every inch of my body. I curled my fingers, slowly, then tried to bend my arm. It was stiff, the skin cracking and stretching as flesh was pulled taught over bone.

Death wasn't as painful or awkward as I had thought it would be, but I was still kinda scared to open my eyes.

I lay there for minutes and minutes, or maybe hours and days, as there was no way to tell for sure since time had ceased to exist, and allowed my mind to drift and wander across fantasies and dreams.

Eventually I grew wary, bored, curious as to the new world I would be living in, frustrated as I fought back odd thoughts that were trying to squeeze their way into my conscious…

How had I died? Why had I died? What had happened?

No, none of those questions mattered. I needed the answer to nothing. All I wanted was this eternal peace, this eternal feeling of floating and being one with the wind.

But strangely the wind was harder then I thought it would be, pushing into my cheek and side with a familiar comfort, not as soft as it should have been.

And it wasn't as relaxing or peaceful as I thought it would be like, laying there, as now I noticed a draft, a bit chilly for what should be paradise.

Unless I died and had gone to the un-paradise.

Okay, it was probably time to open my eyes.

I was in a run-down cabin, squinting against the light which fell across me from the one window. There was a silhouette sitting on the windowsill, and I ignored the figure for the moment, skimming the walls to see a few broken, framed paintings, a closed door, a run-down dresser, and two small beds, one of which I was laying on.

Well, I suppose I wasn't dead…

Unless that figure on the windowsill was Pan Gu himself.

I tried to sit up and grimaced, causing the silhouette to turn towards me.

"Xeria? You awake?"

"Ugh," I coughed, "I don't know, am I?"

The man stood slowly, walking quietly over to me, and as he approached I was able to see him as more then just a shadow.

"How long have I been out?"

Sagan sat on the foot of my bed, "Three days."

"Three days!"

"Careful," he shoved me back against the bed as I tried to leap from it, "You're still weak."

I shook my head, "What happened? Why can't I remember?"

He stared at me solemnly a moment, "It will come back to you. Do you remember anything?"

"Um," I scrunched my nose, "I remember going to that tower, finding the Black Thorn and facing Edrow," I cocked a brow, "Did I die?"

"I think you exploded," he gazed off, out the window, "You collapsed the entire tower; we had all barely gotten out in time. But you were in there and, I don't know, there was this big explosion from inside, and then the tower was nothing more then rubble."

"How did I do all that? Why am I alive?"

He was silent a moment, then reached over to the small table next to me and lifted an item wrapped in cloth, "Arcon called this a Blood Rose. It's missing two petals."

My heart sank; I had used another petal from our only weapon.

"It destroyed everything," he set it back down, gently, "and saved you."

"I shouldn't have used its power," I sat up, rubbing my forehead, "now we only have one petal left."

Sagan looked at me oddly, not questioning for details, but making me suspicious enough to glance down at my hands, and gasp.

Trails of healing scars, still raised and sore, traced across my skin, dry and cracking as I moved.

"They're so much better," Sagan looked at me mournfully, "you're healing really fast. None of the Clerics even had to help."

"Did I kill Edrow?" thoughts were swirling across my memory, and I was trying to sort them out.

Silence, and then, "His body wasn't among the ones we found. Neither was Thratzun's."

Thratzun…

"Oh Pan Gu," my eyes began to immediately water as everything came rushing back, "Aani…. And Azuric…" I grasped Sagan's hands, "Did we lose anyone else?"

He shook his head timidly, "Not that we knew. The army did, but the other side lost a lot, too. You took a lot out."

"But none that mattered. I wasted a petal, all for nothing."

Sagan looked down, his fingers gently caressing mine, "Arcon managed to kill that Mystic girl…"

I shook my head, "That's not good enough."

"I'm sorry, Xeria," tears were forming in the corners of his eyes, "I know you loved Aani. I know she was your family and friend…"

I hugged him suddenly, grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him against myself, hard, "I'm sorry too, Sagan."

He broke down, sobbing into me, and I could feel the hot tears running down my own face and cheeks and chin.

"It's not fair," he muttered.

"It's not. Our families, our friends, he took everyone away from us."

He pressed harder against me, wetting the collar of my shirt, "I had just started coming to terms with the death of my family, of my race, but to lose Azuric like that… now I've lost everyone, I've lost everything."

I couldn't speak, could only console him so that in turn he, too, could console me.

There hadn't been time for Aani and Azuric's deaths to sink in before, but now…

"He was all I had left," Sagan sniffed, "and he died to protect me. He died to protect me and he never knew how I felt."

"Azuric knew you cared about him, Sagan, and he cared about you, too. That's why he gave his life for yours."

He shook his head against my shoulder, "After his family died, I found him all alone, living in someone's barn. I became his friend, begged my family to take him in. They agreed easily," he pulled back, head tilted down so that tears ran off his nose and landed between us, "He was so stubborn, so hateful, so rude. He blamed himself for so much, for running away when his family needed him, and it made him tough. It made him distant. I grew up with him, Xeria. He was my brother. He was my closest family, my best friend, my…" he met my gaze, "I never got to tell him that I," he swallowed hard, "that I love him."

"Sagan, he knew—"

"No," he shook his head harder, as if he had to say what he wanted to tell Azuric to me, or he couldn't go on, "not like that, Xeria. I _love _him," he covered his face with his hands, "I've been in love with him for years and now he'll never know how I feel."

I was silent, surprised, didn't know what to say, my own heart aching for his loss.

"It's not like it would have made a difference," he sighed, dropping his hands onto his lap, "he wouldn't have loved me back, not in the same way. I always worried that if I told him, he might not want to be my friend anymore, that it might ruin the relationship we had. And for me, just being with him, just having him by my side, was enough to make me happy," he sniffled, "but now, I regret it…"

"Don't," I lay a hand on his shoulder, "Azuric loved you Sagan, _still_ loves you. You were both there for each other, you both made the other happy. That's all that matters. Azuric wanted you to live on and be _happy_, Sagan. He wasn't the type to want sympathy or mourning. He wouldn't want you to be sad or regretful over the relationship the two of you had."

Sagan looked at me, "I know you're right, but it's hard."

"It'll get easier," I hugged him again, "just know that it will get easier."

He nodded into me, "How are you doing?"

"I'm not sure; it all just hit me right now. It's not just losing my family and race, it's not just failing to bring down my enemies or get my revenge, it's learning about everything. Learning about Edrow and Dul and how my father was killed all because of me. Losing Azuric and Aani because of me. Everything is because of me it's all because of me!"

"No, Xeria—"

"It is!" I shoved him away, more harshly then I should have, and swung my legs over the side of the bed, "I'm the reason my father was killed, the reason Aani and Solm were taken hostage, the reason I led Azuric to his death, the reason Aani died. She wanted me to run, Sagan, but I didn't! If I left when she wanted me to, she'd still be alive!"

"Xeria, you can't blame yourself. At first I blamed myself too—what if I had been a better swordfighter? If I didn't need help facing Thratzun, if Azuric didn't have to come save me, he would still be here."

I shook my head, "This is different, Sagan," I stood, but he grabbed my wrist.

"No, Xeria, it's not," he stood with me, "the wounds are fresh. Like you told me, it will all get easier. Don't blame yourself, Xeria. That's the first thing you need to do. Blame Edrow, blame Thratzun, blame the Black Thorn, but whatever you do, don't blame yourself."

I stood there in silence for a moment, our eyes locked in an understanding sorrow, before I dropped back onto the bed, sitting in numb silence.

"You know I hated her at first?" I made a noise somewhere between a laugh and a sigh, "I was jealous of her and I thought of her as my enemy. But she became my best friend."

Sagan sat gently next to me, our shoulders touching in a few minutes of silent comfort before I knew what I wanted to ask next, "What happened to their bodies?"

"Arcon retrieved Aani and Azuric's like you asked him too," he slumped forward a bit, defeated, "the battalion spent two days collecting other bodies from the tower refuge. We burned those which belonged to the Black Thorn, and buried with ceremony those that belonged to the army, including Aani and Azuric. I'm sorry, Xeria, but we could not wait for you to awaken."

I nodded slowly, "Well, was there anything we found to help us figure out what the hell is going on? Or how the hell I can hunt down Edrow and Thratzun and kill them both?"

Sagan sighed, "You'd have to ask Arcon or the Barbarians in charge. But as far as I've noticed or heard, we found nothing."

I fell back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, "I'm so sorry for dragging you and Azuric into this, Sagan."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. We wanted to help, Azuric wanted to help. And after what happened to our race, we became a part of all this just as much as you are."

I looked up at him a moment, then closed my eyes, "I'm still sorry. I promise, Sagan, I'll hunt them all down and make sure they suffer."

"I want to help."

I opened my eyes.

"I can't just sit back and let you take revenge for me; Thratzun killed the last remaining person that mattered in my life, the person I loved the most. If I'm not there to watch him suffer, to watch him die, if I don't help do it, I don't know how I can live with myself."

"I understand. Okay, we'll—"

There was a knock at the door, and then Arcon asked, "May I come in?"

Sagan glanced at me, then answered, "Sure."

I pushed myself into a sitting position as the door swung open, and met his gaze, sending bolts of blame into him.

"There is good news," The Elf stated, as stiff and regal as ever, "the search parties Barbarian Churl sent off have found survivors. It seems there were a few safe-houses across Human lands where they were able to hide out. Some spoke of receiving warning from a Blademaster, and described a man armored in Black Thorn garb. It seems there are rogue members within their society, which bodes well for us as we advance in our missions."

He was referring to his having to end the war, of course.

Sagan looked stunned, "How many survivors are there?"

"Right now there are only around one or two hundred, but we have received word from many that there are still more safe-houses to be found. The battalion is working on it, and has made rescuing them our main priority. They are being brought here, despite our space being limited."

"And where is here?" I asked venomously.

Arcon eyed me a moment, and then, "The closest town we could locate from our position at the tower, Timberfield."

I froze a moment; that was where my aunt and cousin had moved from. The lands out here were snowy, frozen, and dead, although I guess that explained the draft and chill I had been feeling when I first woke up.

"Is it," I swallowed, "is Timberfield destroyed?"

The air nodded, "Yes, just as your village was. There is less fire and building damage however, but the death is just the same. The battalion has taken care to clear the area of bodies and debris so that we can all rest. The survivors will be brought here, and then when we receive further instructions from Archosaur, we will move again."

"Does Archosaur know? Is the Elder informed?" he was a caring man, despite locking me up; he'd want to help, "Did Churl send someone to explain what happened here?"

Arcon, to my surprise, placed a hand gently on my shoulder, "You can talk to Churl about the details later; he is more informed then I, right now. And speaking of Churl," he turned to Sagan, "he wishes to have a word with you."

Sagan straightened, "About what?"

The air seemed to raise and lower, as if it shrugged, "I do not know. However, he is in the two-story cabin three down and two over. I would go to him."

Sagan glanced at me, "Will you be okay?"

"Yeah," I grudgingly shook Arcon's hand off my shoulder, "yeah, I'm fine."

He nodded once, "Okay; I'm going."

I watched him slip on a heavier jacket, pre-used and slightly torn, making me think it was something he found in the cabin left from the previous owners, then he exited, his light footsteps fading down the hall until the soft sound of the front door closing behind him could be heard.

I looked at Arcon, letting hatred shine in my eyes.

"How are you feeling, Xeria? You have been asleep for three days now."

"Don't talk to me like you're so innocent," I growled.

He stared at me a moment, "Of what do you speak?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," my voice rose on its own, "you could have brought Aani back, but you didn't!"

Silence, and then the air sighed, "I couldn't, Xeria. I have explained to you before that resurrection is forbidden, that a life must be taken to restore another, and that there is always a horrendous risk."

"Yeah, yeah, _I know,_" I stood angrily, crossing my arms with vehemence, "but I was completely willing to give myself up!"

"If there was even an ounce of doubt, Xeria, Aani would have—"

"There was no doubt!" I threw my arms in the air, "I wanted you to use me! More then anything, Arcon! I had never been so sure of anything in my life, but I was sure of that!"

"You were emotional in the moment, Xeria," Arcon remained calm despite my movements and words, "your heart shattered, you felt blame beyond blame, and you had the most understandable reaction for such a situation."

"No!" I shook my head, squeezing my eyes shut, "No! Aani should have lived, not me!"

"The world needs you, Xeria."

"Needs me? _Needs_ me!" I laughed, "I kill Dul. _You_ end the war. The world needs you, maybe, but not me!"

"Xeria—"

"No! Shut up, Arcon! I've lost everyone! I've lost everything! And you know what the worst part is? It's all my freaking fault! And then when I have a chance at revenge, I eff it up! I use another one of the damn petals and don't even get to avenge everyone who died because of _me!_"

The air tried to calm me, which only pissed me off more.

"And you were the only damn person who could save her, bring her back, who could maybe undo all the shit that I've done, and you refused! And now I have to live with all of this! Now I have to wake up everyday and think about how I killed so many innocent people! How I lead them to their deaths! I should just walk away from all of you before another one of you dies! Who's next? Solm? Sagan? I can't be around to find out!"

"Xeria," Arcon reached out and placed a hand on my shoulder, but I shook it off and turned on him.

"How dare you touch me! How dare you try to comfort me! You can't possibly understand how I feel! You, who turned off your emotions years ago! You, who stopped caring and feeling! You, who wouldn't even try to save Aani because her life didn't matter! Is that really how you feel, Arcon!"

"Xeria—"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up! I don't want to hear your voice! I don't want to see your face!"

He stepped towards me, "Xeria, stop."

"No! No, no, _no!_ Look at you! Look! This was _Aani _for Pan Gu's sake! Aani! Do you remember her! Don't you remember meeting her when we were half-lost in Untamed deserts! Don't you remember following her to Twilight Temple, the two of you spending all that time together! Or did that mean nothing to you! Was it simply a meeting to you, someone to plan our next move with? Because Aani cared about you, Arcon! She cared about me, she cared about Solm, she cared about all of us!"

"Xeria, I—"

"And now she's gone, Arcon! Gone! She stayed by our side through everything, and now she's gone!" my eyes were tearing and Arcon was now close enough for me to beat my fists against, "She's gone and she's not coming back and we'll never see her again and I'll never see her again and she's gone and _you don't even care!_"

I gave one final, hard pound against Arcon's chest, he grabbed me by the wrists, and I broke down, bawling, "Dammit, Arcon! This is Aani! Feel something for once! Care about something for once! Be fucking Human for once!"

"You think I do not care?"

"You don't give a shit about anything!" I screamed at him, "You're an emotionless, uncaring, asshole! She's never coming back, Arcon! Aani's gone and _you don't even care!_"

"You do not know what you are talking about."

"Oh, don't I!"

"You do not know how others feel."

"I'm pretty damn sure I know what you feel! _Nothing! _Aani meant nothing to you! Her death means nothing to you!"

"Her death means everything to me!"

I froze; did Arcon just yell?

"You think I do not care!" he tightened his grip on my wrists, "Aani was my friend just as much as she was yours! She was my family as much as you and Solm are! You think I do not care, Xeria? Well, you are wrong!"

I didn't know how to react to this; was I hallucinating?

"Don't you think that if I could have brought Aani back, I would have! It is risky, Xeria! And I was not about to sacrifice another life I care about!"

"You," I blinked, "care about me?"

"I care about all of you," he dropped my hands and sat on the edge of the bed, eyes closed, "There is only so much I can turn off when it comes to my emotions, Xeria. I am not immune to pain."

I stared at him in silence a moment, and was shocked when a tear slid from the corner of his eye, down his smooth cheek.

I swallowed hard, "I'm sorry," I whispered, and reached forward to wipe away the tear.

He looked up at me, placed his hand on mine against his cheek, then stood, wrapping his arms around me, tight, "No, Xeria, I am."

It was so odd to feel him against me like that, to not have him all stiff and regal like usual, to see him looking so innocent and frail as opposed to confident and powerful. He was less like an Elf then he was a child.

I was so distracted by the peculiarity of the situation that I hadn't noticed my own tears, hadn't realized I was no longer comforting Arcon, but him, me. I was sobbing into his arms, my body shaking and lurching with each painful tremor which rolled through me.

His hand was stroking my hair, comforting, unusual.

He was taller then me; I had forgotten.

He smelled nice. Like silver and gold. Like nature and flowers. Like health and stamina.

"You should get some rest, Xeria. You still have a lot to replenish."

I was exhausted; how hadn't I noticed?

I nodded into him, then pulled back, not knowing if he had truly comforted me, or just confused me with his non-Elfy mannerisms.

I got gently into bed, and Arcon pulled the covers over me, sitting lightly on the edge and looking down at me. He placed a hand on my cheek, then leaned slowly over and gently kissed my forehead.

I was shocked at first, stunned, wanting to both let him kiss me and also punch him in the face.

And then my world spun, my body relaxing, my mind letting go and drifting off. He hadn't kissed me to kiss me; he had done that sleep thing again. It had been so long since he used it on me, I had forgotten about it.

But as I swirled down into a peaceful black, I was thankful for that odd ability of his.


	57. A Mournful Goodbye

I wish there was a way to edit chapters without having to upload a completely new document, and then replace the old one. If there is a way, and I'm too much of an idiot to realize it, please let me know x3

((because I wish/am considering if I should go back and put the chapter titles at the top of each chapter, heh))

And apologies again for another semi-short chapter. They need to be like this to kind of show the mindset of Xeria x3

!And SOPA please don't eat fanfiction or I'm doomed D:

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**A Mournful Goodbye**

"Knock, knock."

I looked up to see Solm, standing questioningly in my doorway, offered him a small smile, then went back to gazing out the window at the snowy landscape.

"You should be resting," he joined me on the windowsill, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder, "you look really worn-out."

I shrugged a shoulder, "I hadn't fully recovered from the Shrink from the Earthguard, to then get us to that tower, only to collapse the whole thing. I'd be dead from fatigue alone if it weren't for the Blood Rose," I glanced at my skin, noting how much the scarring and burned flesh had healed from only a few hours ago.

Solm turned his eyes on the falling snow outside, "How are you doing?"

"That question has a lot of answers."

He was silent a moment, "Physically?"

"Tired. In pain. Arcon was in here this morning; used his Healing magick to put me out for a bit. It was nice."

Another moment of silence, "Emotionally?"

I sighed, "Right now? Numb. I want to cry. I want to curl up and cry. But I can't. I feel like I'm dreaming. I feel like none of this is real. My life has changed so much in the last few weeks, it seems impossible. I don't believe it, Solm. I don't believe any of it. My head is spinning. I feel like I'm floating, or sinking, or something. It's hard to breathe. It's dry. I can't stop shaking."

He leaned over and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me to him in an embrace, "Everyone is sad, here, Xeria. Everyone has lost someone they cared about. We all understand how you feel."

"You can't. You haven't lost your entire family. Your entire race. Your best friend. You haven't been at fault for their deaths, for the actions of another."

"My mother is dead, Xeria. My Uncle and his wife are dead. I never had a best friend. Rukki hates me for stealing his title. In certain people's eyes, I'm at fault for ruining many a life. My entire race has been trapped underwater for decades, fighting for their lives, dying and losing those they cared about. Daela's husband, Rukki's parents, my neighbors, those that I grew up with."

I pulled back to look into his eyes, "I'm sorry."

"And Aani was my friend too, Xeria. I will miss her forever."

I nodded, burying my head in his shoulder, still feeling too numb to cry.

He sat there with me for a few minutes, then stood, grabbing a wool coat from the worn-out dresser, "Here, put this on."

I took it from him, "Why?"

He forced a cocky smile, "Because it's cold outside."

I rolled my eyes, but the expression was lacking, "Okay," I stood, slipping my arms through it, "where are we going?"

He stepped forward to button it for me, "For a walk. Here," handed me gloves, "bundle up," and took my hand.

My voice was caught in my throat, a large lump plugging up the passageway, but I allowed him to lead me out the cabin door, into the destroyed town of Timberfield.

I knew what to expect, but it still hit me strong; the burned houses, collapsed cabins, piles of logs and ash and remains.

But the bodies were gone. Arcon was right; the army had cleared the area of the dead, but sadly I could tell where many of them fell. Blood spatters on cabin walls, ash outlines tracing where a body lay, gaps where the snow was lower, only able to fill itself in after the body had been moved.

I followed Solm in slow silence, cuddling against him both for comfort and warmth. He was bundled up too, which looked odd in contrast to his usual light armor. He had a woolen hat, spotted with holes, pulled down over his forehead and ears, and the light-blue color of his skin made him look as if he was partially frozen.

"I'm glad you're okay," my voice was a whisper.

He glanced down at me, "I was losing my fight, Xeria. You saved me. And I needed a lot of healing afterwards."

His gaze twitched to his left hand, the one not holding onto me, and I hitched a breath as I noticed the two missing fingers. His thumb and the first two were intact, but the smaller two of the four were severed at the knuckle.

I didn't know what to say, so I held him tighter and kept walking.

There weren't really any words.

We passed by members of the battalion which had broken in at the tower, and they eyed us strangely. I noticed that most of them were Barbarians, although there was a Human or Elf here and there.

"The army is small."

Solm nodded, "Their Venomancer, Feli, had a vision regarding the tower, but the Archosaur Elder gave it low priority," we circled around a cabin, and started heading away from the town, "he also didn't believe that the Humans could be wiped out, so he took no action on that. Although, I believe the head Barbarian, Churl, has sent word to him of all that has occurred."

I froze; "That's right. Arcon had mentioned Churl was here. He's leading the army? Where is he? Does he know about Aani? I want to see him."

Solm placed his injured hand against my cheek, "Relax, Xeria. Take some time to recover, not just physically, but emotionally. You will see him soon, as he wishes to also see you."

I glanced back towards the town as we walked away from it, noting the odd looks we were continually getting, "He wants to see me? Am I still a traitor?"

A small laugh escaped Solm's lips, "Not to the Untamed, but to the Elves and Humans both you and Arcon were wanted. However, after the events which unfolded, I do believe they see things differently now."

I gave a small nod, "Why do they keep staring at us?"

Solm glanced back over his shoulder as the town vanished from our sights, blocked now by too many trees, regardless of how frozen or dead they were, "I guess they stare at me because they've never seen a Tideborn before. As for why they stare at you; your power was amazing, Xeria. Collapsing an entire tower in mere seconds…"

I sighed, "That wasn't me. That was the Blood Rose."

"Mm, Arcon did explain what that was. But he also said the Blood Rose doesn't _give_ you power, it _boosts_ your power. The power must already exist within you, Xeria, for the Rose to call it forth."

I shook my head, "It doesn't matter. I didn't manage to kill Edrow or Thratzun. I didn't avenge my family or Aani or my race or Azuric. I failed."

Solm stopped walking, placed a hand on either side of my face, and turned it to his, "Listen and hear me, Xeria. You _did not_ fail. You saved many lives. You saved mine. You saved Sagan's. You saved many of the battalion's. You lived to fight another day. That's all that matters."

I blinked a few tears from my eyes, still feeling too numb to actually cry, and decided to change the subject so I didn't end up arguing about how worthless my life was compared to everyone else's.

"Where are we going?"

Solm was silent a moment, then took my hand with his injured one, "We are already here."

And I sucked in a breath as I looked before us, at the makeshift graveyard the army had made for the dead of the town, of the battle, and…

There were only three gravestones; one saying a prayer for those belonging to Timberfield, one listing the names of those who died honorably in combat, and one dedicating the leader's new mission in honor of the love of his life.

"Aani…" my voice was barely a whisper, carried on the wind.

Solm led me forward, slowly, gently, and I could feel myself shaking. I no longer knew if it was from the cold and the snow, or from the fear of reaching that makeshift gravestone and knowing once and for all that what had happened was not a dream.

There was still time to turn around, still time to shut my eyes and refuse to believe any of it. It would be so easy to lose myself, to abandon all sanity, to let go of my mind and live in a world of ignorant bliss. I was almost there already. I had almost moved from the dreamlike state of denial, to the lost and hopeless state of being a child forever trapped in her own dreamland.

I wanted to let go. I wanted to abandon all reason. I wanted to lose myself.

But I couldn't.

I needed to pull back to reality, before it escaped my grasp completely.

That was why Solm brought me here. To face what happened. To know what was real. To understand.

To get closure.

We were before the gravestone now, and I stared down at it, unable to read the words carved into the stone as though they were another language entirely.

My throat felt dry, felt clogged. My stomach was turning over, and I was thankful that I hadn't eaten anything in days.

Not that no one had brought me food, but I had been unconscious for two days, and for the third I refused to eat anything.

I couldn't even stomach the _idea_ of eating.

"Xeria?"

Solm's voice echoed in my ears, not registering.

My eyes were glued on one of the carved words, my lips forming it over and over again without sound; _Aani…_

And then I dropped to my knees and threw my arms around the frozen stone, hugging it to me.

She was really gone.

Tears leaked from my eyes, slowly at first, but growing in speed and amount as the truth of everything sunk in.

I was sobbing now, heaving against the rock, my nose and eyes running freely down my face.

Solm was watching me, but I didn't care. Let him see. Let him hear.

My wails grew louder and he let me cry, let me get it out of my system, let me deal with everything that had happened in my own way.

Minutes passed, maybe an hour, maybe a day, maybe only a few seconds.

And then my tears slowed, my weeping dying down to a mere sob and sniffle, and I felt Solm wrap his arms around me from behind.

I hadn't noticed how cold I had gotten until I felt the warmth from his body against me.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded, still clutching the gravestone to me as though letting go would mean abandoning my best friend forever.

It was all I had left of her.

Solm held me until I released the stone, then helped me stand, but I didn't let him lead me away.

"Wait," I sniffed, wiping my nose with the back of my hand, "I want to say something."

He nodded in silence, took a step back, allowed me a moment to mourn.

I closed my eyes, inhaled; hadn't I just done this? Hadn't I just buried my family and Sagan's?

I exhaled.

"I'm so sorry, Aani," I swallowed hard, "I should have listened to you. If I had, you'd still be here," I opened my eyes, taking a step forward to stare directly down at her burial spot, "But thank you. Thank you for always being there for me. Thank you for being the friend I never had, the family I lost. Thank you for caring about me, for making me laugh, for being so kind-hearted even when I made it obvious how much I hated you," I gave a small, sad laugh, then fell serious again, "and thank you for always protecting me, right up until the end. It will not have been in vain. I will find Dul, and I will kill him. I will put an end to this war," I placed a hand on the top of the stone, "I will avenge you, Aani. Just as I will avenge my family, my race, everyone that Dul and Edrow and Thratzun hurt. For that, I give you my word."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Solm walked me back to my cabin, as I was feeling exhausted again, and left me there with Sagan, who had returned from his meeting with Churl. The Tideborn had said Churl wanted to speak with me, but would call upon me when he had time, and so Solm set off to assist the battalion with organizing the dozens of Humans who had just arrived, saved by their safe-houses and Churl's army.

Arcon had said a hundred or so had been found, and seeing as they still had some more areas to search, there was an estimated three to four-hundred survivors. Not much when you considered that was all that remained of an entire race, but enough that us Humans would probably manage not to die out.

And, of course, there were those in Archosaur, like the Elder himself, and those fighting in battles and located here and there around the map.

There were even those aligned with the Black Thorn, and as hated as they were, it was still good to know that there were still Humans out there.

"What did Churl say to you?"

Sagan was sitting on his bed, playing with one of his shoelaces, "He filled me in on the situation with the Humans, somewhat of what's happening in Archosaur. And he asked what my plans were from here."

I ignored the stressful topics of the Humans and Archosaur, and concentrated instead on the third part, "What are you going to do?"

He sighed, "I don't know. I want to avenge my family and Azuric. I want to find Thratzun and kill him," he looked at me, "Churl said he can get me an escort to Archosaur if I wanted. But I don't want that. I want to fight. I want to help."

I nodded, understanding, "You can travel with us, Sagan. It's a lot more dangerous then heading to Archosaur, obviously, but there will come a time when I hunt down Thratzun and Edrow. The one that killed Aani and Azuric, and the one that killed our race. We both want to avenge the same people, Sagan. I would be happy to have you by my side and share my revenge with you."

He smiled thinly, "I would like that. Is it pathetic to admit that I'm terrified, though? That there's a part of me which wants to go start a new life in Archosaur, where it's safer?"

"No," I shook my head, "it's not pathetic. I'm terrified too, Sagan. But I can't start a new life. Everything that mattered to me is gone. The only thing I have to live for now, is revenge."

Sagan nodded, "I feel the same way. I'm just," he sighed, "confused."

"I would think you were weird if you weren't confused," I offered him a smile, "I can't even remember the last time I felt like my brain was functioning clearly."

He gave a small laugh, "To think just a few days ago my biggest fear was if Azuric would be mad at me for getting his favorite shirt dirty," his breath caught as he fought back tears, "you know what, I'm sorry, Xeria, but I think I need to rest. Just, clear my mind and figure out what I'm going to do."

I nodded, "You should take some time," I stood, "I need to clear my head too, but it's painful, reality," I sighed, "I'll leave you be. Just remember; you're welcome to come with us."

"Thank you."

I smiled, "Of course," and turned to leave, spotting the wrapped Blood Rose on the small table next to my bed. A thought struck me, and I glanced at my hands, the scars already vanishing, leaving only red, raw skin. It was amazing how the Blood Rose allowed me to heal. This second petal explosion was immensely larger then the first one I had been in, and still, I was already almost healed. Another day or so and there would be no tell-tale signs of anything.

Edrow, on the other hand, who only suffered the first, smaller explosion, probably had all his best Healers working on his injuries and scars, and still they hadn't faded to the level of mine now.

The power of the Blood Rose was amazing.

And yet, as amazing as it may be, I had failed twice to use its power successfully. Both times, Edrow had gotten away. Both times, I had failed to change any bit of the course our destinies were taking. Both times I had failed to even make a dent in this war.

And now we only had one chance left.

And knowing me, I would eff up that chance just as I had wasted the first two petals.

"Sagan, sorry, before I go, who else shares this cabin with us?"

He shrugged, "Just Arcon and Solm, of course. They have the other room. But they're not here."

I nodded, "Right. Of course. Thanks."

He watched me leave, a bit questioningly, "Yeah, no problem."

I left our room, shutting the door behind me to allow Sagan time to process everything that had happened, and the choices he would have to make.

Leaning against the wall, I unwrapped the pouch, opening it and pulling two wrapped items out. I could easily tell which was the Blood Rose, and dropped the God's Eye back inside, tying the pouch safely shut.

I needed that Eye; I needed to See for myself what Dul did, especially to my father.

I only hoped that memory would be there.

And, of course, that I was touching him at the moment of his death.

At the moment I killed him.

But the Blood Rose…

I didn't deserve to carry the Blood Rose, didn't deserve to use its power, didn't deserve to waste the final petal on something insignificant simply because I was too pathetically weak to defend myself.

Arcon on the other hand…

He was the one destined to end this war. His rationality and calmness in the face of danger would keep him from using the petal when he didn't need to.

He deserved to hold it more then I did, but I knew he wouldn't agree.

I found his and Solm's room, slowly pushing the door open even though I knew neither of them were here.

Luckily, I was right in my assumption that Arcon's usual clothing was left behind so that he could bundle himself up against the cold, and found his Healer's belt gently laying across the foot of his bed. Some of the pouches and vial-holders and clasps were empty, probably because he took potions and ingredients and whatnot with him to help with Healing the army and Humans who needed it.

Come to think of it, I hadn't even noticed him collecting all this stuff over the course of our travels. I mean, sure, there have been times he's stopped to pick some herbs and roots, or collect some sap, but I thought he was just being…I don't know, weird.

And yeah, I guess he had a lot of time to stock up while we were in Plume, as well as while we were "honored guests" of the Tideborn King, but my lack of notice showed just how much attention I had been paying the Elf lately.

I shook my head, not wanting to have an inner argument about whether or not I actually had feelings for the guy, and instead shuffled around his belt until I found the perfect spot; an unused cavity on the inner side of the belt, just large enough to store the wrapped Blood Rose without making a noticeable protrusion, but small enough that he probably wouldn't bother trying to use it for something else.

I secured the Rose there, laid the belt back down, and left, shutting the door behind me.


	58. Meeting of the Elders

Happy Birthday 4000Kills! Thanks for being such a loyal reader, reviewer, and DeviantArt stalker! xD

I know your birthday was yesterday, and I wanted to post the chapter in time, buuuut school. Blech.

So…here! –ties Rukki's hands behind his back and slaps a giant bow on his head— Enjoy! x3

(( and for anyone else who wishes to stalk me on DeviantArt: BlckMagick ))

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Meeting of the Elders**

Sagan and I were laying in our beds, him staring up at the ceiling, me playing with a small flame atop my finger. It wasn't like it took much effort to make or control, but I was pretty damn proud of myself for being able to do it.

The sun had begun to set now and the light falling through our one window was faint, so I had lit a couple candles using magick, another feat that I was more then proud of. It would be nighttime soon, and I was worried that the peaceful escape of sleep would elude me, forcing me to continue this day until I was so emotionally drained that I died from it.

I turned to look at Sagan, but his dreary expression didn't offer any comfort that he was coping better then I.

I didn't know what to say to the red-head, never really knew what to say to anyone, but from the looks of things he didn't know what to say either.

And so we sat in solemn silence, enjoying the simple presence of another who understood our pain and confusion. He would have to decide between going to Archosaur, or coming with me, Solm, and Arcon. I would have to decide how to kill Dul, and then Edrow and Thratzun; murders that I wasn't sure if I would be able to achieve.

I had been asleep for two days, and this third one had been going agonizingly slow, and still I was tired. Actually, looking back on it, I couldn't remember a time when I wasn't tired since Edrow and I had been "attacked" by one of his Black Thorn members.

And I had thought he died.

Everything had been a setup. Everything was to move his plan forward.

He had years and years to act, but he wanted to wait for me to break the Seal, so he knew who I was.

Years and years to gather the Seals, but he had been first searching nonstop for the Blood Rose, which I—well, Arcon—now possessed.

He had waited for the perfect opportunity to have me framed for his own murder; around the day when my magick would manifest, that way, even _I_ might question whether or not I lost control and killed him. After all, our attacker remained hidden…

Everything Edrow did had perfect timing, had perfect planning. If he had been waiting this long to collect the Seals from the rest of the Elders, then there was a reason.

Somehow he had gathered numerous followers of all races, including the Tideborn. But, again, with Mystics to point him every-which-way, that was probably more manageable then it seemed.

He was smart. He was conniving. He deserved a death fit for the Wraith King himself, whom he had even said he would kill off eventually.

No one meant anything to him anymore. Not since Anstah and Akita. Not since Rozu.

Rozu. A man we had yet to see.

And what had happened to the female Seeker who survived? Irina, was it?

Edrow had answered the questions which had been continuously floating around my mind, but there was still so much I wanted to know.

Maybe I was just nosey.

After all, did it really matter?

I kill Dul. Arcon ends the war. Me and Sagan get our revenge. Edrow dies.

The end.

Right?

And it wouldn't make a difference whether unimportant questions such as the ones I was now asking myself were answered.

We knew what he was planning. We knew what we had to do. It mattered not if there were emotional reasons, or others involved. The Black Thorn was the Black Thorn, the Wraiths were the Wraiths. They must all be stopped—or destroyed—and frankly I no longer cared which.

Torture them all, for what they've done. See if I cared.

There was a knock on our bedroom door, then Arcon slowly pushed it open, stepping inside.

"Good, you are both awake."

I frowned, "Did we say you could come in?"

He ignored me like usual and beckoned Solm to enter, followed by both a golden-tiger and black-bear Barbarian.

"Churl," I stood immediately, eyes meeting his pained expression.

He nodded to me, "Hello again, Xeria."

Before I had the chance to fall to my knees in apology at causing his love's death, Arcon spoke up, "Xeria, this is Naro; Naro, Xeria."

I gave the half-bear man a quick nod—Sagan had already met them both—then turned back to the leader, "Churl, I'm so sorry."

He held up a large hand, "There is no need for apology. You and I both loved Aani, and will miss her forever. I thank you for being there for her, for looking after her, and for making her happy while I was not around."

My eyes glistened, and I shook my head, "Churl, it's my fault she—"

"No," he interrupted, "I will not hear of it. Do not blame yourself. I do not blame you; I thank you."

I sighed, "She saved my life."

"She saved your life because she loved you, Xeria. Because she wanted to. Do not disgrace her final moments by feeling guilt and burden."

I gave a small nod, wiping at my nose.

He placed his paw-like hand on my shoulder, "I have come to see you for a few reasons, one of which being to make sure you are doing well, recovering."

"I'm okay," I swallowed hard, forcing the hard lump down into my stomach, and glanced at Sagan, who was standing attentively behind me, offering me a small smile, "Or at least, I will be."

Naro nodded, "Then we are also here to fill you in on all that has occurred."

I sighed, "Arcon already told me where we are, and what happened, and that you guys found some Human safe-houses and are bringing them here. That makes me really happy."

Churl nodded, "Yes, and once we have a reply from Archosaur, we will know what move to make next. We sent our fastest Venomancer, Falcon Pryla, with word to the Great City, explaining all that has happened; the tower, the Black Thorn, the destruction of the Humans, and those that we have located alive and safe."

"It may take a few days to hear back from her," Naro pointed out, "as we received word when she first arrived that there was a large Wraith attack in the South. Many of the armies and Elders are preoccupied with that right now."

I nodded, "So we just sit and wait?"

"We do not have much of a choice," the air pat me on the shoulder.

"The attack was intense; things seem to be getting bad," Churl's hand automatically brushed over the weapon at his side, "the Elders are worried about the sudden increase in the number of enemies."

"Increase?" Sagan asked in a whisper.

Naro nodded, "We don't know where they came from, only that the Wraith numbers seem to have doubled in size."

"They may have been waiting for word from their King before showing themselves," Churl shook his head in distaste, "they took our armies by surprise. It truly is time for all three—four," he nodded to Solm, "of the races to join together and try to finish this war once and for all."

I shook my head to myself, "All the Humans, everyone like me, we never even had a clue what was really going on."

"They will know now," the black-bear spoke up, "that's how bad it has suddenly gotten."

"Dul is behind this too," I pointed out, angrily, "that's why he kept us all in the dark. Better to have us blindly following his lead rather then analyzing and deciding things on our own."

Churl and Naro exchanged looks, "Do you have proof that Human Elder Dul is involved?"

I looked at Naro like he had five heads, "Proof? Um, hello, were you not at that tower?"

"Naro is correct, Xeria," Churl rubbed his chin with a furry hand, "we merely saw his so-called son, Edrow, and other members of the Black Thorn. Dul was no where to be seen, nor was there any reason to suspect that he was a part of it all."

My jaw dropped in disbelief.

Arcon stepped forward, probably noticing that if he didn't, I would, and that might end with some sort of fiery explosion, given that's how most things seemed to end for me.

"Edrow himself stated that Dul was a major part of the Black Thorn."

Churl nodded, deliberating, "While I might believe you, Elf Arcon, your word would not hold up well against Archosaur, considering you and Xeria are wanted for—"

"Oh, Pan Gu," I rolled my eyes, "seriously? Does the Archosaur Elder have ultimate say or something?"

"His word is only second to the Elder of Heaven's Tear."

I raised a brow at Naro, "Okay, well, can't you guys tell whoever, or whatever, that Dul is involved? They'll believe you."

The two Barbarians exchanged looks, "We were raised to be neutral, Xeria; we have no reason to think either way of Dul until we have enough facts to make a decision for ourselves."

"Oh, I have _plenty_ of facts!"

"Xeria," Churl placed a hand on my shoulder, "what Naro means is that regardless of whether or not we believe you, we cannot say anything against Human Elder Dul. He is much respected by the other Elders, even if our own tends to hold him in distaste, and therefore our words would mean nothing."

"But, see! Your Elder hates him even though he's been hidden with you guys for years! Without even spending time with Dul, he hates him!"

"Our Elder may have been located in seclusion with the rest of us, but he still kept up with the happenings of the outside world, showing himself occasionally to the Celestial Elder of Heaven's Tear. He has enough to go by to have developed distaste for the Human Elder, but not enough to place him as our enemy."

"Ugh," this was really getting frustrating, "Why does everyone trust him?"

"He is an Elder, Xeria," Arcon said, deciding to point out the obvious, "he has been evaluated and monitored for strength, ability, and trustworthiness. The other Elders will not go back on their opinions so readily."

Naro agreed, "Yes, that is why they have all agreed to hold a meeting of the Council of Elders to discuss our next steps for dealing with the sudden Wraith increase, as well as to end this war for good now that all the races are involved. Our own Elder will be attending, as will the Tideborn Elder. It is the first time in centuries for such a meeting to be held. Not since the disappearance of the Tideborn race has such a meeting been necessary."

I furrowed a brow, "Is that the meeting you were talking about, Arcon? When we spoke with Solm's dad, you wanted to urge their Elder to join the meeting which had been foreseen."

The air nodded, "Yes, that is correct. The Lady Oracle had Seen the meeting to be in the near future, and yes, the Tideborn King agreed to send his Elder to Archosaur once the meeting was called, as well as sending aid to Archosaur;" he glanced at Churl, "has any arrived?"

Churl nodded, turning to Solm, "Do you know of a General Rukki?"

Solm smirked, "Sadly."

"Well, he has begun leading a small army—unfortunately even smaller then that which we have sent—to Archosaur for assistance."

"I'm glad dad sent help," Solm glanced at Arcon, "even if the numbers aren't great, and even if my cousin is the one leading it."

Naro raised a brow, "When you say _dad_…"

"Hold on," I had an epiphany just in time to stop Naro and Churl from finding out who Solm really was, since I knew he wanted to keep it a secret from most so he would be treated like everyone else, "Arcon, correct me if I'm wrong, but when you and Solm's—um, the Tideborn King—discussed this meeting, did you say that the Seals are always kept on the Elder?"

"Of course, Xeria. The Elder is one of the strongest members of the race, if not _the _strongest. Did you not, if you recall, break the Seal that Elder Dul himself carried by his side at all times?"

I shook my head, "That's not the point. You said Elders bring the Seals with them wherever they go, right? Especially to a meeting of this caliber?"

I could see Solm start to put the pieces together, "Oh, _shit._"

The air froze a moment, then turned to the Barbarians with a _whoosh_, "Did the letter from Falcon Pryla say who called the meeting?"

"Why would that mat—" Churl froze a moment, then nodded stiffly, "Yes, it did."

"And who called it?"

My heart seemed to skip a beat, or maybe it just exploded within my chest, as I dreaded hearing the exact words that next came out of his mouth.

"Human Elder Dul."

"Oh, Pan Gu," my voice was a whisper, "he's going after the Seals."

"The Council meeting presents the perfect opportunity," Solm placed his injured hand to his head, as if trying to stop it from shaking back and forth, "all the Seals in one convenient location, with no one but the Elders in the room."

"Not even the minor Elders that small towns have, only the major ones from each race and Great City, will be attending; Human, Elf, Untamed, Tideborn, Archosaur and Celestial. And with the meeting being located in Heaven's Tear, there will be no one else around to witness the attack," Arcon seemed to look worried, an emotion that was hard to recognize on him, "Heaven's Tear is in the air, and while the meeting takes place, no one will be allowed through the portal except the Elders themselves."

Solm looked at the Elf in disbelief, " So only those who have a Seal. And they'll be conveniently locked in a room with a traitor."

"Dul can't possibly take them all on at once," Sagan glanced at me, "Arcon said Elders are the strongest of each race. The Council meeting, even if you take out Dul, will still have five others. Five against one—he can't win."

"He can if the Black Thorn comes to assist him," Churl turned to Naro, "We have to do something. Go divide our army; those who are able and healed enough to fight again, gather to leave immediately. The rest may stay behind to take care of and rescue the remaining Humans; put Venomancer Feli in charge of those. She can handle it."

"Wait," I stepped forward, "Will your army make it in time? When is the meeting?"

Naro's eyes widened, "We forgot to take into account Falcon Pryla's travel time."

I raised a brow, "Meaning?"

"Today," Churl shut his eyes, "it is right now."

I whirled around to face Arcon and Solm, "We have to go. I can Distance Shrink us there. The army won't make it in time. I'll just need the path mapped out for me."

"And what will we be able to do, Xeria?" the air prodded me.

I couldn't help but let out a small, maniacal chuckle, "I'm destined to kill Dul, aren't I? Maybe this is my time."

Arcon held my gaze a moment, then the air nodded, "I will get my stuff."

"Same," Solm rushed off after him to collect his belongings.

I turned to the small pack on my bed; I had been packed for a few hours now, mainly because I was bored and had nothing else to do. I began peeling off the heavy clothes which had been gifted to me, as wherever Heaven's Tear might be, I'm sure there wasn't any snow.

The red-head was staring at me mournfully.

"Sagan? Are you coming?"

He shook his head, "This is your battle, Xeria. I won't run away to Archosaur to be safe, but I won't accompany you, either. You're more likely to avenge Azuric for me then I am, although I will always hope the opportunity presents itself."

"Then what will you do?"

Sagan turned to Churl, blushing, "I want to join your army, Sir, if you let me. I want to help as much as I can. I know I'm not that good, but I promise I will make sure to do whatever I—"

Churl stopped him with a paw-like hand on the top of his head, "I would be glad to have you join. Once we depart, follow Naro and stay with him; he will organize the army and make sure you get to do your part."

"_We _depart?" Arcon asked as he and Solm stepped back through the door; Arcon had his belt and pack on, and Solm had slipped off his winter garb and attached his weapons to his light armor once again.

Churl met his gaze and gave a curt nod, then turned to me, fisting his hand over his heart, "Aani gave her life to protect you, Mage Xeria. I wish to do the same and make sure her life was not spent in vain."

My eyes widened as he bowed before me, "You want to protect me?"

"Without Aani, my purpose is non-existant. Our bond was formed so that I may protect her, which I failed to do. She wanted you to be safe, Mage Xeria, and therefore my life is now dedicated to you."

Naro blanched, "But, Sir, what about the battalion? You are our leader!"

I nodded furiously, "Yeah, Churl, you have a lot of purpose in your life; like leading the army and bringing Untamed aid to us all."

Churl shook his head, turned to Naro, "Consider yourself promoted. I leave you in charge, and trust you with guiding our people. Remember; bring aid to Heaven's Tear at once, and leave Venomancer Feli in charge of gathering the remaining Humans."

"Me, Sir?" Naro looked shocked.

Churl nodded, "Yes; I trust you, Naro. Do not disappoint me."

He swallowed hard, then gave his Barbarian salute, "I won't, Sir Churl. I won't."

"May Pan Gu watch over you and may the spirit of nature bless you in all that you do."

Naro repeated the blessing back to his leader, then stepped aside.

"Churl…" my voice trailed off, my eyes focused on my feet. I didn't want another person risking their life for me…

"Xeria, think for a moment. Is this really the time to argue? The Council of Elders meeting is occurring as we speak."

Crap, Arcon was right.

I nodded, "Right. Uh, thank you, Churl. If you truly want to do this…"

"I do."

"Okay, now," I turned to Arcon and Solm, "I need to know where we're going. How do I—"

"I believe I can help with the mapping; I have been to the land beneath Heaven's Tear on more then a few occasions."

I turned to see a beautiful and elegant Venomancer enter, her long dress flowing around her like water as she moved. Thin, dainty rabbit ears grew from the sides of her head, blending in with the dark color of her hair.

Churl bowed his head a moment, "Venomancer Feli."

"I Saw that my help was needed."

"It is."

Damn. How did she See that so fast and easily? Was this the power of an elite Venomancer?

Or was this just the power of any Venomancer that wasn't Aa—

I froze, stopping my thought.

Feli turned to me, "Are you ready, Xeria?"

I nodded, "Yeah, uh, I guess."

"Very good," she smiled, placing two fingers against my forehead. I braced myself for the surge of images, clenching my jaw as it hit me without warning; it was nothing like the gentle way Salvation had shared her memories.

When the wave of pressure ceased, I opened my eyes and nodded, "Got it, thanks."

"Then let us leave," Arcon held out his hands, and Solm and Churl clasped them.

I stepped forward, then stopped, turning to the red-head behind me, "Are you sure you're not coming?"

Sagan nodded, "I know where I can help the most. And with you, Xeria, I'll just get in the way."

I sighed, then leaped forward and threw my arms around him, "Be safe, Sagan."

He placed his hands against my back, "You too."

"Xeria."

Yeah, yeah, shut it, Elf.

"Coming," I pulled away from my embrace and joined the other three, linking my arms with theirs.

Churl eyed me questioningly, "How does this work?"

I smiled, "You'll see. Brace yourself."

Feli bowed her head, "May Pan Gu watch over you and may the spirit of nature bless you in all that you do."

And then we were off, swirling through air and across lands that I had never been to before, nothing more then shadows blending in with the quickly darkening night.


	59. Heaven's Tear

Ahhh no excuses for the long delay of updates. OTL

****CHARACTER GUIDE**** not including NPCs/already existing characters  
It goes like this: Character Name: (age Xeria was _told/assumes_ they are) Their physical description (chapter they first appeared)

**Xeria's family:** composed of her father (deceased for about two years) her mother, her aunt, and her male cousin (age 13/14)

**Xeria:** (18) dirty blonde hair, thin with some tone from farmwork, but not in a curvy/model way (ch. 1)

**Dul:** (80+) "creepy looking," appears young, an overly lean build, pale skin, grey-colored eyes, and pin-straight, black hair (with an odd red tinge) that hangs past his shoulders (ch. 3)

**Edrow:** (22, actually 70+) Piercing green eyes, blacker-then-black shaggy hair which rests over his brows and ears, and oddly pale skin. Good looking, with a hard edge (ch. 3)

**Azuric: **(19) arrogant and cocky, shaggy blonde hair (ch. 4, named in ch. 50)

**Sagan**: (19) solemn-faced and gentle, red-brown hair (ch. 4, named in ch. 50)

**Arcon**: (600+) dark brown eyes, gracefully angled eyebrows, creamy, solid colored skin, sculptured nose and lips, dark brown/black short hair (ch. 9)

**Archosaur Elder:** (n/a) un-described except for his kindhearted expression and choreographed movements (ch. 13)

**Lanya:** (700+) striking features, glossy black hair, tall and lanky, toned (ch. 13)

**Aani:** (93) reddish-brown fox ears and tail, lean and muscular with curves in all the right places, smooth, tan skin, light brown hair, green eyes (ch. 22)

**Tork:** (ageless) Aani's pet, golem-shaped, can take on form from different elements (ch. 26)

**Churl:** (n/a) merged with golden tiger (ch. 22)

**Lady Oracle:** (n/a) devil-like tail, with leather, bat-shaped wings where her ears should be (ch. 23)

**Dameria:** (n/a) goat horns and tail (ch. 23)

**Klwen:** (ageless) Dameria's pet, horse-shaped, pulled from water (ch. 25)

**Ckalibre:** (n/a) merged with a lion (ch. 23)

**Pryla:** (n/a) able to turn into a Falcon, used to deliver messages (ch. 28)

**Nayri and Sabeth:** (n/a) twins, dark eyes, smooth, dark brown skin (ch. 32)

**Rukki:** (26) light purple skin, long hair to his chest which is dark black with a purple shine, almost pure white eyes b/c the iris is such a pale lavender, lean and muscled (ch. 36)

**Solm:** (25) similar high cheekbones, narrowed brows, and full lips as Edrow's, blue skin so pale it's almost white, black, shaggy hair with a blue shine, and blood-red eyes (ch. 36)

**Daela:** (50s) dark green skin flecked with silver, bright blue eyes, straw colored hair (ch. 36)

**Evlaei:** (very old) tall, with long, toned arms and legs, and extremely short, black hair, barely covering the tops of her delicately pointed ears, very dark brown skin. God's Eye: jewel-looking scarab (ch. 44)

**Araziel:** (very old) lithe frame, pointed ears, long, white hair. God's Eye: swirl of red and black (ch. 44)

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I staggered as the ground hardened beneath our feet, not even caring when it was Arcon who reached forward to steady me. My breathing was quickened, my eyelids heavy.

Churl stood there a moment, looking slightly nauseous, before he shook himself out of it and turned to me.

"Not as fun as you thought, huh?" I tried to crack a smile.

"Sir Churl?"

Chills ran up my spine; a sudden fear of being caught on lands I had been banished from and cut down as a traitor before I was able to avenge anyone shot through me.

But I turned anyway, my heart skipping a beat as I recognized the speaker.

"And Xeria and Arcon?" the girl smiled, her goat-like horns glinting in the slight moonlight. The sky was almost completely dark.

"Dameria!" I straightened up, opening my arms as she approached me for a hug.

"What are you all doing here?" she looked me up and down, "You need to go. If someone sees you—"

"We need to warn the Elders at Heavens Tear," Churl stepped forward, causing Dameria to bow her head slightly in his direction.

"What for?"

"Dul's going to massacre them."

She turned back to me, "Your Elder?"

"Ugh," I crossed my arms, "I disowned him, thanks."

"Is this true?" she turned back to the tiger-Barbarian.

Churl nodded, "Unfortunately. We have reason to believe he is using this opportunity to gather all the Seals for himself."

"The Seals?" she raised a brow, "But each belongs to a different Elder."

"And each has a different power," Arcon stepped forward, "if he has control over all of them, there will not be much hope."

"But each Elder in Heavens Tear has one, save for the Archosaur Elder. Even with his Human Seal, Elder Dul would be no match."

"Wait," my eyes darted from her to Arcon, "his Human Seal? You mean he has it?"

Dameria tilted her head, "Of course. He needs to bring it with him when there's a council meeting."

"But I smashed it!"

"Xeria," she frowned, "I saw it. It wasn't smashed."

"No," I shook my head, "how?"

"Remember what the Lady Oracle said," Arcon placed a steady hand on my trembling shoulder, "the Seals reappear. They can only be temporarily destroyed. It was over two years ago that you smashed Human Elder Dul's Seal, Xeria, and it is quite possible that the Seal has resurfaced within these past years. Consider everyone Edrow has working under him, including Oracles and Mystics, whom he could have directed to find it."

"Shit," my hands balled into fists, "we have to stop him. We need access to Heaven's Tear."

"I'm afraid that's impossible," Ckal came up behind Dameria, his long, golden lion-mane blowing back in the breeze, "The portal to Heaven's Tear has been closed, and only those on the inside can open it," he bowed to Churl before continuing, "not to mention the amount of guards that are everywhere. We are only two of many employed to circle beneath the City."

"Beneath?" I looked up, seeing nothing but menacing sky overhead.

"Heaven's Tear is similar to what we experienced with the Tideborn castle," Arcon interjected, "and although it is considered a City, only a certain number of people are allowed inside its walls."

Dameria nodded, "I've only been inside once, and that was just to do a perimeter check with my Sight before the Elders were allowed to enter."

Ckal shook his head, "It's locked off now. And pretty soon more guards will pass through this area. You two," he nodded to me and Arcon, "really shouldn't be here."

I turned to Churl, "They might listen to you. You have a respected title."

"It is doubtful," he furrowed his brow, "the other Elders will not so readily believe that one of their own is capable of such treachery. And it is like Dameria said earlier, the only ones in there with him are the Elders who hold Seals. That's four against one, without including the Archosaur Elder, who is there to supervise. He is always included, since his word is only second to the Celestial Elder of Heaven's Tear."

"But the Black Thorn could—"

"No one can get in, Xeria, unless someone on the inside opens it. And even then, we have numerous guards outside the entrance. No one would be able to get past them easily."

"What about each race's land?" Solm asked, "Without the Elders there, isn't each race vulnerable? Maybe that's the actual plan."

"I don't think so," Ckal glanced up and down Solm, as if he had never seen a Tideborn before, which he may actually not have, "Secondary Elders will take over temporarily, the next-in-line. Not to mention your people have your King, Our people have our Lady Oracle, the Elves have numerous Priests and such, and…" his voice trailed off, "I am so sorry to hear about your race, Xeria."

I bit my lip, looking away, "Yeah. Churl's army found survivors though."

"I am glad to hear that," Ckal turned to Churl and gave a small nod.

"I still think someone needs to warn the Elders," I looked to Arcon to back me up, "it may be five against one up there, but five against one is still not much."

"He would be slaughtered the moment he came back down," Dameria reassured me, "all the minor Elders—those of individual Cities and regions, such as Thousand Streams and Dreamweaver Port—await the finished meeting at the entrance."

"Aaannnd, where is that?"

"Dameria," Churl stepped forward, "this is very important. Please tell us where the entrance is."

She sighed, "I don't know. I may have been allowed inside but I was blindfolded so I could not see the location."

"And I never even got to see the inside," Ckal added.

"Ugh," I pushed my hands against my temple, "what now?"

Dameria's timid voice cut off any responses, "I need to ask something."

We looked up at her, Churl giving her permission to go on.

Her eyes found her shoes, the tilt of her head causing her small horns to seem more prominent, "What happened to Aani?"

We were silent, looking at her as if not knowing how to answer, her eyes locked on her feet as if paralyzed there.

The last thing I wanted to do was think about Aani, was to think about how she was gone and have to explain that to someone else, have to say the words that make it all the more real each time I repeated myself, to bring forth the guilt I felt every second for being the cause of her too-soon death. But no one else was answering, and in this moment of anxiety and worry over the world coming to an end as we knew it, I needed something to think about which I loved.

"She didn't make it. We fought the Black Thorn at a Tower on the snowy outskirts of Human lands, and she didn't make it. I did, though. I made it because of her."

Dameria was silent, and I was surprised to see the sadness cross her and Ckal's faces, as the last time I had seen the two of them, they weren't exactly too thrilled about having Aani around.

"I'm sorry."

At first I thought she was talking to me, but then I realized that I was being selfish, that there was someone else here who was even more heartbroken then I could ever be; Churl.

"It is not to concern ourselves with now," Churl cleared his throat, "we must concentrate on the horrors at hand, otherwise her death would have been in vain."

Dameria sighed, "I'm sorry, Churl. I really wish I could tell you where the entrance was."

"Oh do you, now?" an eerily familiar female voice floated to my ears from behind. I had a pretty good idea of who it was, but it wasn't until Arcon's eyes shut in a breath of annoyance and dread that I knew for sure.

I was the last of us to turn, my stomach flopping at the sight of the lean, lithe girl with the long, silky black hair.

She tilted her head at me a moment, and frowned, "I hadn't noticed before; is that my belt?"

My hand automatically brushed against the pouch at my waist, even though it no longer contained the Blood Rose, only Edrow's icky Third Eye.

"No matter; traitors who set foot on land they were banished from must be dealt with accordingly, even if one of them is my own brother. After all, I did try and help you out. I saved you from the punishment you would have received had anyone else been in my position. And how did you repay me? By finding the traitor and assisting her. I have no more empathy for you, brother."

"Do not do this, Lanya."

"Why not?" she raised a brow, "Am I to allow the murderer of Human Elder Dul's son to go free conveniently around the area where Human Elder Dul is himself?"

"I didn't kill Edrow!" I was sick and tired of this broad and her almighty attitude, "Edrow isn't even Dul's son! And right now Dul's up there about to attack everyone and steal their Seals!"

She laughed.

"It's true! Dul's a member of the Black Thorn! And Edrow leads it! He's alive and dangerous!"

I sensed the dark-skinned twins, Nayri and Sabeth, approach the four of us from behind, ready to strike when Lanya gave word.

Something clicked in my mind, and I remembered the books I had seen in her room, "You study the original language, don't you?"

She eyed me, "What is your point, Human?"

"The original language originated from the Earthguard. You must have come across mention of them in your books."

She was silent, staring at me intently, curiously. I could hear mutters exchanged between the others, confused.

"Edrow isn't Elder Dul's son! He's an Earthguard!"

"Xeria," Arcon warned, as we had promised not to mention their race. But I figured I had to do something, or everything Arcon and I were destined to do wouldn't happen.

"He's a Seeker! He removed his Third Eye and pretended to be Dul's son! They're working together with the Black Thorn! They destroyed the Human race! They want the Seals! Dul called this meeting, didn't he? They waited for the Tideborn to resurface and the Untamed to be willing to show themselves! How convenient that both the Tideborn and Untamed Elders would be willing and able to attend, right when Dul decides a meeting is necessary!"

"The meeting was deemed necessary only because of the return of the Tideborn and Untamed Elders."

"Don't you see? It's all part of his plan!"

"You lie to me, Human," Lanya's brows narrowed in a deathly glare, "There are Seven Seals total, and only Five will be at that meeting."

I froze, my heart skipping a beat, "Wait. They already have two Seals. The Earthguard Seals," I turned to Arcon, "Dul doesn't just have the Human Seal, he has the other two. Three Seals against four; those odds change everything."

"Shit," Solm cursed from my side, "you're right. I forgot about those."

"And who are you?"

Solm narrowed his brow at the female Archer, "Prince Solm, of the Tideborn."

Churl stepped forward as well, "General Churl, of the Untamed, and son of the Lady Oracle. We need access to Heaven's Tear immediately."

"Couldn't even if I wanted to," she grinned, "it's closed off. Only those inside can open the portal."

Ckal's brows narrowed, "But you know where the portal is."

"Ckalibre," Dameria warned from behind him.

He ignored her, "Take us there."

"You're on their side too, now? Traitor guards, huh? Not to mention," Lanya cocked her head, "A Prince and a General, joining up with traitors. What, oh what, is this world coming to?" she smiled at her sarcasm.

"Tideborn Prince…" my voice trailed off, "Arcon, you said Heaven's Tear is like the Tideborn castle."

"I did."

"And, Solm, your castle is protected the same way your islands are, right?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think Heaven's Tear is shielded in a similar way?"

"Silence, Human," Lanya lifted her bow, drawing an arrow from her quiver. I could hear Nayri and Sabeth do the same behind us.

"It is shielded with a combination of Clerical barriers and Mage castings. I suppose it is quite similar to a Psychic's ability, but not as good."

"What are you thinking?" Solm asked, his hands tightening around the Sai against his waist, eyes glued to Lanya as she took aim.

I smiled, "That I can Distance Shrink us there."

"I wouldn't move if I were you," Lanya commanded, "we have you surrounded. Anyone who tries to fight will die. Coming willingly will spare you, if only until your trial."

"Xeria, you have to have been there for Distance Shrinking to work."

"No, I just need to _see _the place for it to work. I haven't, but Dameria has."

Her eyes widened, "I can Show you through Sight."

"Exactly."

"You all amuse me greatly. Nayri, Sabeth, the Mage is our top priority. Destroy her. Let the others live."

"Understood," they chorused.

And then I heard Churl unsheathe his weapon, him and Solm taking off toward the two Archers behind us, the Barbarian knocking their first arrows skillfully aside, the Assassin dodging easily, twisting his body through the air and coming to land behind one of the twins.

Then Lanya had set an arrow on fire, releasing it towards her brother with amazing precision. He flew up, faster than I had ever seen him do, and she followed, a moment too late, as Ckal had hold of her feet and dragged her back down. She was able to nock and release another arrow, and he barely dodged in time; a small spray of blood erupted from his shoulder. Then Arcon was back, a glowing light forming in his palm, shooting forward to hit his sister's next arrow straight on.

Solm had pulled Shuriken from somewhere on his possession, and was attacking the twin who rained arrows down on him from above. Solm's aim was skillful and fast; each Shuriken was able to nick the dark-skinned Archer before he could move away. Tiny droplets of blood fell like light rain.

Churl was behind his foe, but the Archer nimbly dropped to his knees, bending over backwards so his back was almost flat against the floor, and shot an arrow over his head. Churl swung his thick sword with a gust of energy, and the arrow split into multiple pieces.

Someone grabbed me from behind and I almost jumped ten feet in the air, but it was only Dameria, who didn't mince words, and instead pulled me to her, placing a hand on either side of my temple, and flooding my mind with the images she had stored as quickly as she could.

I cursed from the pain as they forced their way inside, but it was soon over and we exchanged a silent nod, before she took off to assist Ckal.

Arcon rushed over to me the moment he could, lifting me into the air and heading for Solm and Churl, "You have what you need?"

I nodded, "Yeah, we need to go."

But before we could touch down to gather Solm and Churl, we were hit from below by a burst of Earth. My eyes made contact with the young Mage, who looked terrified and unpracticed, as he tried to gather another wave of energy.

Arcon's wings gave way and we hit the ground, feet from Solm, far from Churl, and I managed to Shrink us a few feet out of the way as a spike of rock shot up from the earth, almost impaling us.

"Dammit! Is friggin' _everyone_ stronger than me?"

"Xeria!" Solm called from his battle as more guards appeared, "You need to go!"

"No! I'm not leaving you guys out here where you'll be fought against!"

"Just go!" he dodged a Blademaster's attack, twisting and slamming him against the back of his head, knocking him unconscious but not truly harming him, "That's more important! Prove our innocence!"

"No, I can't just—"

"Xeria, there is no time," Arcon yanked me to him, "Get us in there before we are too surrounded. You need time to align yourself with the Earth. It is now or never."

I glanced at the five or so guards that had me and Arcon in their sights, and nodded, closing my eyes and feeling the ground beneath my feet, connecting myself to the elements, letting them flow through me and Arcon, ignoring the battles raging on around me as I had to concentrate to see what Dameria had Shown me.

It took a while for the image to form, and I was having problems connecting myself to the location as Dameria could only offer me the _feeling_ of the path which led there. She had been blindfolded, so there were no images, only darkness and the feeling of motion. But finally it all took hold, and me and Arcon were rushing through time and space, bursting through the barriers around Heaven's Tear which jolted us as we did so, almost causing me to lose my connection and focus, and finally spitting us out right in the center of the meeting room.

The Elders jumped to their feet, their faces full of shock and betrayal, anger growing beneath their expressions, threatening to explode forth at any moment and end us before we could explain our reason for appearing.

Some of them crouched, readying themselves for battle. They weren't going to give us a chance to explain.

I stepped forward and yelled _wait!_ but my voice was un-comprehendible through the chaos and noise that broke loose at that moment. That's when I realized it hadn't been me and Arcon they were staring at, but rather the other group of twelve or so people who were standing behind Dul, led there by a Mage who had broken through the barriers only moments before we did, and dressed in the armor and robes of the Black Thorn.


	60. The Power of the Seals

Note: someone asked how Xeria and Arcon were able to Shrink inside Heaven's Tear if neither of them had been there before.

Answer: Well, Dameria had been there, and she was the one who gave Xeria the Sight. As long as someone has been there, you can enter.

This works both if you're getting the Sight from someone who HAS been there

AND

if you're getting the Sight from someone who hasn't been there (i.e. they saw it in a vision) but _you_ have been there, or have someone with you who _has._

I'll go back and make things like this more clear, but since it's a Fanfic and not a book, I'm in no rush lol

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Heaven's Tear was no City, was nothing more than a flat piece of earth paved with tiles and stones of all shapes and colors and textures. There was a building in the background, large on the outside, and knowing how these things worked, probably even larger on the inside.

The Elders had been sitting around a stone table, erected in the middle of the floating island, large and round with matching stone seats for each of them. A clear spot at the head of the table, which angled up to sit higher than the other seats, was for the Elder of Heaven's Tear.

Where the edges of the City dropped off was nothing but sky, with a clear view of the land which lay far, far below. The confusing part was, instead of the dark, night sky which existed on the outside world, the sky in here was lit up with sunlight, as if daytime was all that ever existed.

But I had only moments to take in my surroundings, mere seconds to notice, before my attention was brought back to the battles raging around me.

A dozen or so Black Thorn members had forced their way inside, and were locked in battle with four of the Elders—the Untamed, Winged Elf, Tideborn, and Heaven's Tear. My eyes darted around for Dul or the Archosaur Elder, but they were lost amidst the sparks and fog and—

"Xeria," Arcon yanked me out of the way as a giant boulder landed where I had been only seconds before, "What are you doing? You must pay attention."

"Where's Dul?"

He blinked in reply, then turned his head to survey the area, "I do not see him. But we are too late to warn them either way. We must open the portal for the guards and Elders waiting on the other side. Their assistance is needed."

"And how do we do that?" I was skimming for Dul, deciding the portal would be better left to Arcon.

He was silent a moment, "I see it; it is on the other side. The Black Thorn members must have been summoned by Human Elder Dul and gotten in the way we had; I doubt they came through the portal. The guards would have stopped them."

It was then that I spotted the Archosaur Elder…running away?

No, not running, he was relocating himself, turning to face his opponent; "Dul," his name slipped out as a whisper.

Arcon followed my gaze, "Leave him, Xeria. The portal—"

I shook my head; "You deal with the portal, Arcon. Get it open. Let the others in. I'm going after Dul," I met the Elf's eyes, my own fierce and burning with hatred, "it's my destiny to kill him. And I need to know if he…if he killed my..."

Arcon stared into my eyes for a long moment, holding my determined gaze with his own steady one, then nodded, the air whooshing around me as if in a hug, "Very well."

And then he was off in flight, cutting across the battles to open the portal and let those on the other side in.

I watched him for only a moment, then turned my angered sights back on Dul and the Archosaur Elder. My brow narrowed, my hands sparking with anticipation, and without even trying, I Shrank myself across the room in the blink of an eye.

I tripped slightly upon landing, surprised at my sudden Distance Shrink, and Dul noticed me from the corner of his eye, slashing his staff through the air and hitting me with a suddenly dislodged rock. I flew back a few feet, tumbling over myself, before regaining my balance and pushing to my feet.

Dul had turned his sights back on the Archosaur Elder, raising his staff and bringing a bolt of lightning down. The Archosaur Elder barely dodged in time; the lightning hit his foot, blasting it black and smoldering, shattering and cauterizing it at the same time.

But lightening wasn't an ability a Mage had, and I realized just what power the Seals possessed as a shower of fire rained down from the sky.

I tried to rush forward, but my path was suddenly blocked by a Mage, clothed in the garments of the Black Thorn.

He charged me, ripping rock from the earth as he did so, and I Shrank myself out of the way, appearing behind him, and hitting him in the back with a fire-coated fist. He flew forward with a scream, turning in midair, and jagged earthy spikes ripped forth from the earth, straight towards me.

I held my ground, twisting my hand down and out, and the spikes veered off course.

Then we were side by side, punching and kicking fire, blocking with earth and forming weapons from the rock below us.

One of his strikes hit me, singeing my arm and burning a deep red streak from elbow to shoulder, and I grit my teeth, pulling a pillar of earth up and locking it around his arm and hand. His face registered shock for a second and he swung his other hand to break free, but I managed to pull another pillar forth, capturing his other arm mid-motion.

Earth shot up around his feet, stretching to his knees and finally stopping at his waist, holding him still as a statue. He was cursing, which pissed me off to no end, so I reached down and pulled a small rock from the earth, then smashed it against his lips, morphing it into a gag.

I'm not sure why I didn't kill him then and there, but I guess I was too focused on getting to Dul, and at least like this he couldn't do much of anything.

Dul…

Where was he?

There were another twenty or so Black Thorn members now, replacing their fallen allies and assisting those that were still alive.

Everything seemed a blur as I skimmed the scene, eyes passing over outnumbered Elders as they struggled to keep their ground; they each had their own Seal, were the best of the best, but whatever Edrow had done to train the Earthguard, Humans, and other members of the Black Thorn was proving a struggle for them.

Arcon had been interrupted mid-flight to the portal, taking on three rogue Elves, but I didn't have time to watch. I had spotted him, the Elder who was at fault for all of this; Dul.

He was on the other side of the room and I could barely make him out, but I knew it was him.

With my jaw set in determination I Shrank myself across the room, emerged on the other side, and froze in shock and horror.

Dul stood above the kneeling Archosaur Elder, his hand through the latter's chest, gripping his ripped-free heart in where his hand had emerged on the other side.

For the one second where the Elder took his last breath, his eyes found mine, confusion and sorrow ripping through them.

And then he fell still, the life spilling out from him.

Dul turned his head slowly to look at me, gripping his staff in his free hand, three crystals now set into its side; the Human Seal of fire and the Earthguard Seals of metal and summoning.

He released the heart, sliding his hand free from the dead's chest, and stood to face me.

Droplets of blood landed delicately on the stone ground, running off his fingertips, and my lungs felt as though they were going to burst forth from my chest.

"Xeria," he smiled thinly, his voice moist with contempt, "are you here to kill me?" He asked the question mockingly, as if daring me to try.

I said nothing, thoughts swarming my head, energy pulsing through my hands, sparking at my fingertips.

He noticed, and laughed, "Well then, let's get this over with."

And in the blink of an eye he was at my side, his hand sparkling with electricity.

My body jolted from the impact of his hand against the side of my head, thrown to the ground feet from where I had been. I coughed, the world around me spinning, as I tried to push to my knees.

A rough hand grabbed me by the back of the neck, lifting and tossing me again. I landed and rolled, coming to a stop on my back, blinking at the little spots of light erupting before my eyes.

"So pathetic."

I blinked, trying to focus on the man standing over me, barely registering in time as he brought his staff down, flame billowing around it with intense heat.

But I reacted in time, and appeared behind him, pulling a sword-shaped jagged rock from the ground at my feet, and stepping forward with it, lighting the tip aflame.

Dul turned, blocking my attack with his staff, blowing the rock to bits and causing me to stagger back.

He lifted his staff in the air and the ground quaked, then split slightly open before him; vines erupted from the hole, shooting towards me with incredible speed. I dodged, but another crack appeared, and a bug-like creature pulled itself out, summoned by the power of the Sacred Seal of Earth.

I took a deep breath and focused, sending a flaming ball straight at its head, hitting my mark and causing the bug to burst into flames.

The vines from behind wrapped around me, controlled by their summoner, and crept their way up to my neck, wrapping and tightening. I gasped for breath, my vision darkening as I clawed at the plant.

Then something came over me, and I sunk my nails into the vine, drawing forth a few droplets of water. That's when I realized.

I focused on those droplets, extending my elemental reach, and with one quick motion, pulled forth every droplet of water contained in the plant's cells.

The vines fell away, dried and dead, and I turned in a flash, sending shards of frozen water flying through the air.

Dul flicked his staff, stopping them in midair and spinning them back at me.

I countered with a wall of heat, causing the icicles to evaporate within seconds into a wall of mist, blocking me from Dul's sight.

I used the opportunity to Shrink myself behind him, but he was prepared, and a spike of electricity-coated earth shot up, catching my side, slicing open skin and spilling blood across my feet.

I Shrank myself back, falling to my knees and grasping my side in pain. The wound was deep, flowing endlessly without signs of stopping.

Dul was there before I could assess my situation, and I couldn't react except for Shrinking myself away again, but he just followed with earth and fire and lightning. I dodged and ran, finally getting enough time to pull forth a small slab of rock, heating it until it glowed red hot, and pressing it to my wound, cauterizing the gash as best as I could.

I needed to find water to heal myself properly, but Dul wasn't giving me that chance.

He was there again, laughing as his fire surrounded me, then earth walls, and it was all I could do to smash through them, tumbling rocks and stones out of my way as I staggered through, almost tripping over my own feet.

Dul was strong, the power of the Seals making him all the more powerful, and he wasn't even giving the fight his all. He was still playing with me, exhausting me from the amount of effort it took to counter his attacks.

I was panting, the battles around me no longer existent, as it was just me and Dul, fighting to the death.

I regretted giving Arcon the Blood Rose for a moment, knowing that he still assumed I had it as a last resort.

But I didn't.

Which meant I had to beat Dul on my own.

"What's wrong, little girl?"

I remained silent, breathing heavily.

"Giving up so soon?"

I grit my teeth in pain.

"Did you really think, for even a moment, that you could defeat me?"

My wound was starting to open up again.

"After all, I've been five steps ahead of you the entire time."

I straightened up, trying to ready myself to finish this.

"So weak, just like your father."

And then I charged, a scream of rage erupting from my mouth

I Shrank forward, appearing directly in front of Dul, flames erupting around my body as I punched forward, only to be easily blocked and turned aside. But I Shrank myself again, managing to take Dul off-guard and strike him across the back of his calf with earth.

His knee buckled for a moment, then he vanished, reappearing behind me, but I expected that, had earth at the ready, and kicked backwards, cracking him with rocks across his knee, hearing it break from the force.

He Shrank himself away, staring at his broken knee in disbelief, then turned his pissed gaze onto me.

He wasn't going to hold back now.

Electricity sparkled through the air, causing the hairs on my arms and the back of my neck to stand on end as Dul charged.

The wound across my side had opened up from that last kick, and blood was once again spilling its way down my leg.

I needed to heal. I needed water.

Before I knew what was happening, Dul and I were locked in combat, hands gripping each other tightly. He had called a tornado of fire around us, and it was taking all my strength to hold it at bay.

I needed him to summon more plants. I needed water. The blood loss was causing me to feel faint.

His fire surged and I had to screw up my face as I struggled to keep it from enveloping me.

My leg was soaked in red now, my strength faltering as I grew more and more dizzy.

I really needed him to summon plants, I needed water. Even if he could summon another creature…maybe I could pull water from that.

Wait…

"Nng!" a wave of fire scorched my arm but I pushed it back, ignoring the angry smile across Dul's face as he held my shoulders, forcing his fire to close in on me.

Plants have water. Living things have water.

Humans have water.

I released one of my hands from its grip on Dul's collar, straining to move it to the hand on my left shoulder, the one also gripping his staff.

It was hard to move at all; my concentration kept faltering and the fire kept wavering, licking my skin slightly.

I was finally able to clasp his hand in mine, searching desperately to connect myself with the water inside, but I didn't have enough spare strength; I would have to let go of my hold on the fire in order to pull water forth. Which meant that I would have mere milliseconds to gather water and Distance Shrink myself away before I'd be incinerated.

I took a deep breath, readying myself for the only option I had. I started counting back from ten in my head, and when I go to two, changed my mind.

Instead of pulling water from his hand, I released the fire, connected with the water in his cells and sent a chill through Dul's hand, freezing it solid and Shrinking myself away, shattering his hand as I pulled his staff along with me.

The fire condensed and swirled away, leaving its master unharmed, and he turned to me with intense anger, his wrist now a frozen stump where a hand used to be.

I was panting to the point where I thought I would pass out, clutching the staff with the three Seals attached, feeling their power pulsing through me.

Somehow the frozen shards of Dul's hand floated over to me, water droplets separating from the bits of flesh and bone, pressing themselves against my wound. It wasn't enough to heal me, but it slowed the bleeding for now.

The Seals were powerful…and now Dul didn't stand a chance.

I smiled through my fatigue, taking joy in the look that crossed Dul's face.

"This," I raised the staff, letting it glow brightly, "is for my father."

And then I charged.

I moved faster than I thought possible, propelled by fire and electricity and the earth beneath my feet.

I hit Dul straight on and felt him push back, trying to counter, but my strength from the Seals, along with the intense hatred which was bubbling to my surface, kept me moving forward, even if Dul had slowed the motion.

Neither of us was paying attention, I was barely aware of what I was doing, and before either of us realized, we were at the edge of Heaven's Tear, and a moment later, we were over its side, plummeting to the ground far, far below.

My senses were keen, heightened from the pulsing power of the Seals, and I noticed the two second reaction that Dul had as we plunged over the side, leaving him wide open.

I barely had to think; my body almost acted of its own accord as I reared my hand back, gathered a ball of electricity, and slammed it forward, exploding a bolt of lightning through Dul's torso.

His eyes widened, his mouth dropping open, and before I had time to observe the damage I had somehow done, the world around me blurred as I was sucked into Dul's memories by the God's Eye at my side.


	61. Human Elder Dul

"_Shzrl!" _the young Human boy lunged, tackling his friend to the ground, _"Gotcha!"_

Shzrl furrowed his brow, _"Not fair! I wasn't ready!"_

"_What are you boys up to now?"_ a girl about their age was smiling mockingly, arms crossed. A slightly older child stood next to her, sharing her same tanned skin and long brown hair.

"_Nothing,"_ Shzrl pushed the other off him and stood.

The boy on the floor laughed, _"I was just kicking his butt."_

The girl rolled her eyes, _"You two are so immature."_

"_Not me," _Shzrl raised his chin, _"Dul's the one who keeps trying to play childish kid games."_

The girl smiled down at the dark-haired kid, _"I like that. Why grow up?"_

"_I can also be immature!" _Shzrl stepped forward, but Dul pulled him back.

"_Not as much as me!"_

"_More then you!"_

"_Looks like someone's got a crush on you, Taka."_

Dul and Shzrl froze, _"Do not!" _they chorused.

Taka giggled, _"Leave them alone, Hayu."_

"_What? Like you can't tell, lil' sis?"_

Shzrl and Dul glared at each other, and as Taka stepped forward to tease them, the world around me blurred, fast forwarding through time, stopping now and then to show clips of the four of them, best friends, growing up through the years, before the clips finally slowed on adult versions of each.

"_They want me to go with them to Archosaur."_

Taka raised a brow at Shzrl, _"Did they say what for?"_

He shook his head,_ "Training or something. They said more would be explained later."_

Taka smiled, her eyes lighting up, _"Well you are a talented Mage. Maybe they need your help with something."_

Dul _tsked_ at them, _"I can match him in every way."_

Hayu laughed, _"Let it go, Dul."_

"_When are you leaving?" _Dul asked, trying to hide his jealousy.

"_Tonight."_

Taka placed a hand over her heart, _"For how long?"_

Shzrl shook his head, _"I don't know anything. I don't know when I'll be back."_

Taka sighed, _"Well, be safe, Shzrl. And good luck to you."_

"_Yeah,"_ Hayu clasped his hand, _"Do it great, whatever you will do."_

Shzrl nodded, _"I will. And I'll come back soon. You guys are my family," _he turned to Dul with a smile, _"Even you."_

Dul let out a laugh, _"Truce?"_

Shzrl nodded, _"For now."_

They gave each other a quick, casual hug, and then Taka was there, arms wrapped around him, lips pressed against his. When she pulled away, Shzrl was staring at her with surprise, and Dul with hot jealousy.

And then the scene swirled away, bits and fragments coming together before separating again. Dul was practicing his magick, training as hard as he could. Hayu was helping, although him and his sister had no magickal abilities. Taka was spending more and more time with Dul, without her brother, and finally, a year later, Dul won her heart.

And only a month later, Shzrl returned.

"_Welcome back," _Dul was happy to see his friend, their immature competing behind them now that they each had become stronger, better people.

"_It is good to be back, Dul,_" he placed a hand roughly on his shoulder, then greet Hayu and Taka with the same gusto.

Dul made it a point to slip his arm possessively around Taka's waist, and while Shzrl's expression registered envy and slight resent, he seemed resigned to accept it.

And then I found out why.

"_Elder?"_ Taka's eyes widened, _"Archosaur Elder?"_

Dul stood, staring, disbelieving, not saying anything.

Shzrl nodded, _"My coronation ceremony is next month. I want you all to be there with me."_

"_Shzrl this is amazing," _Hayu laughed. _"Congratulations."_

"_Major congratulations,"_ Taka hugged him tight.

When she pulled back, Shzrl looked to Dul to say something.

"_You did it. You surpassed me."_

"_Oh, Dul, don't treat him like a rival."_

"_He is my rival,"_ he placed a hand on Taka's arm, _"but he is also my friend."_

Shzrl smiled.

"_I am happy for you. And I will make it my new mission to reach the level you have."_

"_I would be honored, Dul, to have you stand as an Elder beside me."_

And then things were swirling again. I watched a few pointless scenes, showing his bond with Hayu, his love for Taka and hers for him grow, Shzrl's ceremony and the fact that the two of them remained friends, regardless of their ongoing competition. Shzrl disappeared from their lives for a while, getting situated in his new position as Archosaur Elder, until one day he returned to request his friends' help in a quest. He looked more like the man I had met in Archosaur when I had been there, except younger, less experienced, and more innocent.

He needed to travel to Untamed lands, to locate the Barbarians and Venomancers, to request that their Elder return to the world. War was ongoing, and the two races couldn't do it without the third.

His friends agreed to help and he was in high spirits, as there were no others whom he could trust as much, or would dare to rely on. And so the four of them set off.

The next parts I recognized from my talking with the Lady Oracle; they were able to locate the Untamed and she spoke to them, sharing her prophecy about Dul. He would come to rule, to direct, to hold a Seal for his own. Something came alive in his expression, something odd, something lustful, just as the Lady Oracle had described.

They were refused help by the Untamed, and returned, unsuccessful. But Dul was motivated, the idea that he could have everything tempting him.

He didn't care much about the other prophecy, the one which spoke of his death. He didn't believe it. If he had the strength to rule many, how could one measly person possibly defeat him?

He worked day in and day out to become Elder, training, taking quests, learning about politics and military. Taka supported him, but was worried that this new goal was changing him. She told him something felt off, but he brushed her comments away.

And then Hayu fell ill. Taka spent all her time taking care of him, asked Dul to stop by, to show his concern, but he kept making excuses, too busy to visit his friend.

Hayu's illness grew worse, and after five months, Dul stopped by to visit him. He was detached from the man lying on the bed, almost cold, and didn't even greet Taka with his usual warmth. The brother and sister passed it off as stress, for his new goals were taking a toll on him. Shzrl, however, visited multiple times, each time bringing a new Healer with him to see if nothing could be done. But Hayu got worse and worse, and, two years later, passed away.

A funeral was held, and it was there that Dul truly felt for his deceased friend, truly comforted Taka and felt sorrow for not spending more time with the man. Shzrl was there as well, shedding the proper amount of tears, and deciding to spend a month or two with his friends, as the three of them had been apart for far too long.

And within those next two months, Dul became Elder.

He had his own way of doing things, not the best, but not the worst. He was still working towards something more, as he thought promised by the Lady Oracle. As Elder he was told that he must leave all Human relations behind, but he could not give up Taka, his love. And so the two stayed together, even as the minor Elders and Taoists and Generals frowned upon his action. But it became far too much, far too un-allowed and taboo, that Dul and Taka had to move their love to secrecy.

It went on like that for years, until Shzrl finally confronted him outside his home.

"_You just want her for yourself!"_

"_You must understand, Dul, why we cannot continue on with relations as such. It is forbidden for Elders. We cannot allow our emotions to get in the way of our choices."_

"_So you would just have me toss her aside?"_

"_It is our laws, our customs, Dul. Elders cannot take loves, cannot take wives."_

"_She is more than my love! She is my life! I didn't just do all this for myself, I did it for her, too! To give her a comfortable life! To be worth something!"_

"_You cannot have her, Dul!"_

"_Neither can you!"_

Shzrl fell silent a moment, _"It is true I loved her, yes. But I gave her up when I was to become Archosaur Elder."_

"_Well I'm making a different choice."_

"_Dul?" _Taka stepped from the shadows, _"Shzrl? What is this, what's going on?" _a small, unsure smile played on her lips.

"_Taka, go back inside," _Dul pointed her away, but she refused.

"_I was wondering where you went. I couldn't sleep. The baby—" _she touched her stomach.

"_Baby?"_ Shzrl turned to Dul angrily, _"How far will you go to deny our laws?"_

"_How can I deny love, Shzrl?"_

"_I am not only talking about that! I have heard rumors of your plans, have seen the way you go about doing things! You do not follow protocol, and I do not trust your intentions! Ever since hearing that prophecy, you have been power-hungry!"_

Dul raised a brow, _"You no longer trust me?"_

Shzrl sighed, _"I do not."_

"_Dul?" _Taka looked from one to the other, confused and scared, arms resting on the small bump of her belly.

And then they were exchanging words in another language, the language of magick, and I couldn't understand. I hadn't noticed anything too off with Dul's memories so far, to know what Shzrl was talking about, but then again this was how _Dul_ remembered things. If he thought he was doing the right thing, then that's probably how I would see it.

Their argument raged on with Taka watching fearfully; her two best friends had grown apart throughout the years, but she always thought they remained family at heart. But here, there was no bit of family in their expressions, no bit of empathy in their voices. And then, right as she expected it, Dul lashed out, slamming earth against Shzrl's face.

The Archosaur Elder stepped back, stunned, as Dul stared at his hand, shocked at his own action. But Shzrl took it personally, and struck back.

"_Stop it!" _Taka yelled, but her voice was lost.

They were putting a lot into their attacks, not enough to kill, but enough to hurt, and badly.

And that was when it happened. The freak accident that I almost didn't believe.

Taka ran forward, wanting to bring some sense into her two best friends' heads, at the same time rocks and fire met in mid-air, exploding into sharp shards, propelled in all directions.

A few lodged in the Elders' arms and legs, one or two in Dul's abdomen, but the largest, and longest…

"_Taka!" _Dul was there in a flash, catching her before she fell to the floor. She was still alive, still awake, but the shard had pierced her stomach.

"_The baby…"_

"_Shh, don't talk," _Dul placed his hands over her wound, calling forth water to heal her and the child. But he could tell it was too late for the unborn.

Shzrl stood behind him, eyes wide and mouth agape at what had just happened. He hadn't meant for it to go so far…

And then I was being pulled away from the memories, they were vanishing before my eyes. Dul had repressed them, tried to forget about them, so only bits and pieces and feelings came through, and I wasn't sure what happened, but I could feel in my heart that it hadn't worked out well, and that Dul blamed Shzrl for every bit of it.

And according to the memory pieces that followed, they hadn't spoken since, unless warranted by their positions.

Dul's attitude became hardened, hateful. His only goal in life was to gain power, to rule more, to control everyone. It was their fault, their customs, their brainwashing that drove Shzrl to kill his love—as that was how he now saw it—and he would do everything he could to make sure everyone paid dearly.

And then the memories settled on a familiar, pale white face.

"_Who the hell are you?"_

"_Relax, Dul."_

"_How did you get in here?"_

The man laughed, _"You are too tense. Are you not sure of your strength as an Elder? Do you doubt yourself and your abilities?"_

Dul furrowed his brow, _"I do not doubt my strength for even a moment."_

"_Then why worry?"_ the pale man took a seat, leaning back in one of Dul's regal chairs, _"If I seem a danger, you can easily kill me."_

Dul eyed him suspiciously, _"That is so. Why are you here?"_

"_I have come to offer you power."_

Dul's expression changed, a moment of interest before the suspicion returned, _"And how do you suppose to do that?"_

The man sat forward, _"I am gathering an army, Dul. Members of all the races, including mine."_

"_Yours?"_

"_I am an Earthguard, a guardian of this world. A god, and proper ruler of your pitiable kind."_

Dul's hand clutched his staff tighter, and sparks erupted around it.

The man smirked, _"Calm down, Dul. Anger will do you no good here."_

The sparks slowed down and ceased.

"_Like I have mentioned, I am here to offer you power. To offer you a position as a ruler beside me."_

"_Beside you?"_

"_Yes," _the man stood,_ "I need your help, and in return, you will rule with me over the five races."_

"_Five races? Are you including the Tideborn?"_

"_They will return."_

"_And why should I trust you?"_

"_And why should you not? Have you not been searching for more power your entire life? Are you not destined for it? Have you not suffered hardships, unfair horrors forced upon you by customs of a race you did not ask to be born into?"_

Dul was silent, intrigued.

"_I dealt with the same, Dul. My younger brother, ripped apart from me and forced into battle because _fate_ deemed it so. The love of my life, unable to help him and unable to help herself. My race has killed all those who I have cared about. My best friend, ending his life with his own two hands," _he pointed to the scar in the center of his forehead, _"I rejected my namesake, Dul, and now, so can you. Join me, and let us make a difference in this world. Let us right the wrongs, let us bring just rules to this world and set the races where they belong."_

Dul swallowed hard, _"Tell me more."_

The man shook his head, tossing long, black strands of hair from side to side, _"You must give yourself to me first."_

"_And what do you need me for?"_

The man smiled, _"Your position as Elder. The others all trust you, hold you in high regard. You have political power, and a connection to the Seals."_

Dul clutched his staff tighter, _"What do you want with the Seals?"_

"_Don't worry," _he laughed, _"I am not here to take yours. In fact, if you give me your assistance, your pledge, I will gift you two more."_

"_Two more Seals?" _Dul seemed shocked, _"How is that possible?"_

Thin lips curved up over teeth, _"All will be explained, Dul. Join me."_

Dul stood there a moment, thinking, contemplating. The man remained silent, allowing him time, showing true patience.

And then, _"And who are you, that I would be joining?"_

Edrow smiled, _"The future King of all."_

And then everything swirled together again, fast-forwarding through the next ten years, slowing on some memories, passing over others. I saw myself on a few occasions, disrupting Dul's life, causing him to hate me.

He spent a lot of time with Edrow, plotting and planning. They would need the Tideborn to resurface before they could gather the Seals. Edrow, of course, had waited for an Elder whom he knew he could trust, and Dul made the perfect traitor.

The Seals were gifted to him as promised, Edrow had no second thoughts or worries about that, and Dul kept them locked away in secret, practicing their powers whenever he got the chance.

Secrets were revealed, and the full length of Dul's prophecies known. Edrow had only learned bits and pieces collected from his Mystics and Venomancers, hadn't known about the part where someone was destined to kill the man.

And then they were talking about me; Edrow suspected me, and so did Dul, a feeling in their guts that I would be the one who played a large part in their lives.

So Edrow told Dul to push me to my limit, to bring my father in and have him killed, to summon my mother and me and deliver us the news.

So Dul brought him in, and Edrow killed him. Slowly and painfully, enjoying every moment of it with his sick, twisted smile and a lick of his lips.

And then, just as Edrow had suspected and Dul had feared, I shattered the Seal on his staff.

Edrow had instructed Dul to leave it unguarded, so we could get the truth.

But afterwards, Dul blamed Edrow, insisting that he had set the events into motion, and without him he need not have worried.

Plans increased, followers recruited, stronger connections were formed with the Wraiths.

And then Edrow pretended to be Dul's son. He wanted me locked up where he could watch me. He told Dul this would keep him safe. Dul argued, saying they should just kill me then and there; why go through all the trouble of setting me up to look guilty?

But Edrow said Dul would understand in time why he wished to keep me alive, and of course he never did. I knew, however, that it was because he wished me to slay Dul for him, as fate intended. That is, until he realized my hand in Dul's death would bring about Arcon's prophecy to stop him from accomplishing his goals.

I saw the plot unfold, saw the horror at my escape from Archosaur, at his destiny-born killer getting free and flying off before he could stop her.

And then Dul was on his own, as Edrow had bigger things to worry about, and he set up myself and Arcon as traitors. Shzrl still believed him, as he had trusted him when they were friends, even if that trust had diminished some. And since Dul had brought the pregnant Taka away from the man to try and heal her, the possibility of her child having been saved still existed, and so the myth of Edrow as Dul's son was accepted, no matter how taboo it was.

And finally the Tideborn had surfaced, and, by some miracle—which I knew as being Arcon—the Tideborn Elder agreed to travel to Heaven's Tear along with the Tideborn Seal. It was time for Dul's plan to be set into action, and he was ready for it.

He called forth Black Thorn members, summoning them with the Earthguard's Sacred Seal of Earth, and went for the one person whom he deemed _his_ kill; Shzrl.

The Archosaur Elder.

The joy and relief at his death flooded through my body. Finally, he had avenged his love, finally he had avenged Taka's death. Happiness, true sick and twisted happiness, flowed through every inch of his body and soul.

Right up until I came bursting through the air with Arcon; his destiny-born killer, back again.

But he was stronger, older, wiser. And he had the Seals. He had trained. He was ready.

And then, suddenly, he wasn't.

It didn't matter what he did, how hard he tried, what power he wielded, I was winning.

And then, just like that, I had won.


	62. Relating the Tale

Ugh, I had just about finished this chapter, then I went on vacation, figuring I could edit it and post it from the hotel. But the friggin internet wouldn't let me on fanfiction! I have no idea why…it's not like a bad sight or anything lol…

Well, I'm back now, so here you go!

Delay before the next chunk of chapters, as I have to work some details out, but we are almost at the end guys! It's kind of…sad…

Or maybe relieving.

My fingers hurt.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Dul slipped away from my fingertips, contact between us breaking as I pulled free from his memories. It had felt like I was inside his mind for days, but it had only been a mere second; we were still falling from the landing of Heaven's Tear, plummeting to the ground far below us. The daylight which had existed from our view above had turned back into night as we left the premises, and I lost sight of Dul's soulless body as it picked up speed.

And then the fact that I was still falling, unable to stop myself, sank in.

Spurts of fire erupted from my hands, aimed downwards, but it did nothing to propel me. I was still clutching the staff with the three Seals, but I doubted lightening would help either. Maybe I could soften the Earth below at the exact moment I landed. But if I couldn't…

The wind was rushing up, forcing me to squint and clench my jaw. I tightened my grip on the staff and wondered about the third Seal; the one with the power to summon. Maybe I could summon something to help…like a giant bird.

I focused on activating its power, shutting my eyes tight, but the force felt foreign and mazelike. I tugged on the energy, but it was slippery—after all, the power belonged to the Earthguard—and the fact that I was falling to my death was creating a pretty damn big distraction.

And then strong arms, strangely cold, caught me in mid-air. My back was against the person's chest, and although we were still falling, we had slowed a great deal. Fingers curled around my forearms, one hand sliding down to my wrist, over my palm and fingers, coming to rest on the staff in my hand.

And then the voice followed, and chills ran over my spine.

"Thank you, Xeria, for holding onto this for me."

The staff was ripped from my grip, arms released me, and as I fell I looked up into Edrow's maniacal green eyes, filled with the expression of triumph.

And then he turned and was gone, suspended by magick glittering above him, and I was still falling.

I was still falling.

Oh shit.

I was suddenly surrounded by feathers, caught by what felt like nothing more then air; my speed slowed and then stopped, the scent of silver and gold enveloping my senses.

"Arcon?"

"I have got you."

I tilted my head back to stare at him; his gaze was fixed on the ground below us as he lowered us safely down.

"Where did Edrow go?"

"Edrow?" his eyes met mine.

"He took the staff. Dul's staff."

"What are you talking about, Xeria?"

I squirmed in his grasp, craning my neck around to try and spot Edrow, "I got Dul's staff from him, the one with the three Seals. But Edrow took it. Didn't you see?"

"No," the air shook its head, "I had only just opened the portal when I saw you and Dul go over the edge. I got here as fast as I could."

"So help arrived?"

"Only just. A lot of the Black Thorn fled once our side joined the fight."

"And the Seals?"

"I do not know, Xeria. I was busy saving your life."

A part of me wanted to punch the conceited off his face, but now was neither the time nor the place.

"And what of Dul?" he asked me.

I was silent a moment, "Dead."

He blinked at me.

"He's dead. I did it, Arcon. I killed him."

His reply was silence.

"I killed him, Arcon. I did it. My prophecy came true. And now yours can. Now you can end the war."

Arcon's grip on me tightened, "Which means I have to make a choice. Someone close to me must either live, or die."

I shook my head, "That doesn't matter, Arcon. I know the Oracle said prophecies aren't completely set in stone, but I beat Dul. I have no idea how, I just did. Like it was fate."

"Did you," he paused, "did the God's Eye work?"

I swallowed hard, shutting my eyes, "Yeah. I'll fill you in later, but…"

It was a moment before Arcon asked, "But?"

"Dul didn't kill my father. I mean, he made the order to bring my father in, but it was Edrow. Edrow told him to do it, and Edrow's the one who actually killed him," I buried my face in the Elf's shoulder, "I saw it, Arcon. I saw that bastard kill my father. Torture him. Enjoy it," I bit my lip in anger and desperation, "He was having _fun_,Arcon. He tortured him, dragged it out," I dug my nails into the spots where I clutched the Elf, "I won't forgive him for it. I'll make him pay. Slowly and painfully. And I'll enjoy every second of it."

Our descent had paused so Arcon could shift his hold on me, focusing his eyes on mine, "Xeria…" he stroked my hair, "Are you okay?"

"I don't know," I whispered.

We stared at each other in silence, me on the verge of tears, him with his usual unexpressive gaze. But the air was comforting this time, warm and soft as it embraced me.

After a few minutes I tried to change the subject, "Why are we going down?"

Arcon glanced at the ground, now in perfect sight below us; we were close enough to make out the landscape, the trees, even the people.

"Once we left Heaven's Tear, once day changed back into night, we no longer had access."

I had forgotten about the City's barriers.

"Won't we be arrested once we land? They're all waiting for us. They all think we're guilty, that we went up there to attack the Elders."

Arcon was lowering us now, too distracted to answer, and those below had spotted us, pointing up and shouting to one another. A few Elves unfurled their wings to come meet us in the air, weapons at the ready.

And there, on the ground below us, sending her identical, dark-skinned minions to apprehend us, was Lanya.

And so we surrendered.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I sat across from Arcon, a poorly made wooden table between us. My hands and feet were bound to the metal chair with invisible magick, so tight that I couldn't even wiggle my fingers. My mouth felt glued shut, and there was no grunt or moan that I could make which would penetrate the Silence which had been cast upon us. One thing was for sure; there were some damn strong Elves and Mages out there.

Arcon and I had been bound and Silenced upon our arrival, and carted off to Silver Pool, the closest town to Heaven's Tear's portal. The Elf had surrendered immediately, bowing low to Lanya and motioning for me to do the same. We had been outnumbered, and I guess surrendering bought us some time as opposed to being slaughtered on the spot, which is probably what would have happened had I opened my mouth to tell his sister what I really thought of her.

Nayri and Sabeth, the dark-skinned, twin Archers, stood inside the small cabin with us, guarding the door, and standing so still and silent that it almost seemed they had the same magickal binding that we did.

It had been hours since we were led in here, and no one had come to tell us of our fate, of what had happened above us in Heaven's Tear, or what they did with Solm, Churl, Dameria, and Ckal.

And the worst part about being paralyzed like this for hours and hours?

I had to pee.

Really, really bad.

The only thing keeping me from going in my pants right this moment was the thought that maybe, somehow, I could manage to pee on Lanya.

Pan Gu knows she deserves it.

With that thought the door swung open, creaking on rusted hinges, and in stepped Lanya, looking as regal and beautiful as every other time I had seen her.

Stupid bitch.

There were a few people behind her, and with a mutter of that magickal language I could never understand, the Silence was lifted and Arcon shot me a look that told me to keep my mouth shut.

"I am going to have you both released," Lanya stared down her nose at me, "You will be free to go, and all charges against you will be dropped. Neither of you will be considered traitors, and both of you will be welcomed back to our society with open arms and an apology."

I noticed that she wasn't actually _supplying_ the apology.

"Brother," she turned to Arcon and I saw the Mage behind her release him, allowing him to stand and meet his sister's height.

"Lanya, I thank you," he bowed in her presence, acknowledging her rank.

"Do not thank me," she glanced away, shame crossing her face for an instant, "The attack on the Elders proves your innocence. You opened the door to assist. It was seen that Dul was at fault, that he let in the Black Thorn members, that a group like them truly does pose us a threat. And," she turned to me, head slightly inclined, "I saw Edrow with my own eyes. You were telling the truth."

I felt the hold on me let up, and I could move again.

I managed to bite my tongue and be as polite as I could, "Thank you."

I wasn't really sure why I said that, seeing as no one had said they were sorry or anything, but I figured it was a hellova lot better than the other things that were coming to mind.

"What happens now?" Arcon asked.

Lanya shook her head, "It is still being discussed. We lost members of our side in that battle, many more then the enemy lost, and yet we outnumbered them."

"And the Elders?"

"The Archosaur Elder is dead, as is our own."

The Elf Elder…

"And mine," I added, not bothering to hide my conceit.

Lanya was silent a moment, then nodded, "I heard you took him out, Xeria. I am impressed."

I shrugged a shoulder.

She cleared her throat, "Like I said, the two of you are free to go. As are your friends. They are waiting for you outside. You are free to come and go throughout our lands as you please," she turned to her brother, "I will let you know what our next moves are as soon as we manage to figure them out," and bowed.

Arcon returned the motion, "Thank you. We are willing to help in any way we can."

I rolled my eyes at Arcon volunteering my help; didn't I get a say?

"Wait, what about the Seals?" Arcon remembered to ask.

Lanya gave her head a small shake, "Taken. All of them."

My heart skipped a beat, "He got them all?"

"Yes," she sighed, "fortunately, only those from the assigned race can use that particular Seal, and only someone with the strength of an Elder."

"That's not true," I shook my head, "Dul was able to use three Seals."

"Your Elder could use three because the other two were assigned to no race."

"They were," I furrowed my brow, "they were assigned to the Earthguard."

"Xeria," Arcon turned to me, "I believe the Earthguard Seals are usable by any race, if gifted, in the reverse effect that the Earthguard themselves are able to use any Seal they wish to."

"The Earthguard," Lanya repeated under her breath, "you mentioned that race to me before, Xeria. And now, I recall reading something about them. I have not perfected the original language, but I have been deciphering many ancient texts throughout my life."

I nodded, "We can tell you all about them."

"Xeria," Arcon warned, "we are not supposed to speak of—"

"We don't have a choice!" I stared at him, "Look at the position we're in. If we don't turn our luck around, we're going to lose. Edrow has members of every race behind him. Members stronger then a lot of us. There wasn't more then forty of them up there, but they took out an Elder, they took all the Seals! We lost more lives then they did. Can you imagine an entire army? With the power of the Seals backing them? With Edrow leading them? With every Wraith, under command of their King, assisting?"

"Wraiths? Earthguard? Seals?" Lanya took a step back, "I think it's time the two of you spoke with the remaining Elders. It seems we have a lot to settle."

I exchanged glances with Arcon, sighed, then nodded.

"Very well," the Archer gestured to us, and those behind her parted to allow us by, "Come with me."

And so Lanya led us off, thankfully stopping to allow me to urinate first, and made way to the cabin containing the remaining Elders and others of high rank and status. We didn't get to see Solm or Churl or anyone first, but I did glimpse Dameria and Ckal across the road, fixing their weapons back onto their bodies.

Lanya knocked on the door when we arrived, entered before us, and then after several minutes ushered us inside.

All eyes were upon me and Arcon and suddenly I forgot how to speak, but the squeaks and choking noises which came out of my throat reassured me that I was not under another Silencing spell.

I was frozen in place, eyes wide, breathing becoming more panicked, as eyes which had once viewed me as a traitor, as someone to kill upon sight, looked up at me with expressions of disbelief, bewilderment, and condemnation.

Or, at least that's what it felt like.

My hands were shaking. I hated public speaking. Hated it. Hell, I hated the public. I mean, sure I could go off on you and give anyone a run for their money, but when it came to speaking in front of _large_ crowds, and I wasn't caught up in some sort of moment, I was basically worthless.

I couldn't even remember what the hell I was supposed to talk about.

And then the air pressed against me, comforting and warm, and I met Arcon's eyes as he seemed to nod, blinking warm and slow, and I realized that I wasn't alone, that Arcon was right there with me, and that right now, everyone was completely willing to hear whatever I had to say.

And so I started from the beginning.

From the first time I ever met Dul, to news of my father's death, to the day I was assigned a quest with his so-called son, Edrow. I didn't speak details of how I felt toward him, of how much I liked him, respected him, and looked up to him, but only what needed to be told. I talked about the invisible Mage who attacked, how I met Arcon, my first meeting with Lanya and Shzrl, being thrown in jail and how Arcon helped me escape.

I was tentative about mentioning that at first, of course, but I could see that no one seemed to care, and Arcon had nodded to me to continue regardless.

I skipped over our travels to the Untamed, skipped over meeting Aani and Churl for the first time, and settled on our meeting with the Oracle and of what she had told us. About Dul, about me, about Arcon.

Skipped over anything about the Blood Rose, but talked about our run-in with the Black Thorn for the first time. The little that we knew then.

Continued my story to the Tideborn, pausing to add our unfortunate encounter with Lanya at Plume, simple speaking of getting them to aid us in this war, meeting with their King and Elder.

Then I brought up Salvation, of what she told us, of our arrival in Tellus and the history and fate of the Earthguard. I spoke of the God's Eye, of Edrow's plans, of how he met Dul and lured him into everything. I finished with the battle at the Towers, with whatever else we had learned there, and why we knew to get to Heaven's Tear as quickly as possible.

I was able to tell most of it myself, but Arcon helped me from time to time, occasionally interrupting when he wished to stop me from revealing certain items.

When I finished I just stood there, Arcon's air patting me on the back, and everyone else blinking uncomprehendingly in my direction. Then there were murmurs between everyone and Lanya placed a hand on my shoulder.

"They will need time to deliberate. You had much to say, and they still don't know whether they should trust you. Why don't I lead you and my brother to your friends now?"

I nodded, "That sounds good," and we followed her out. Solm and Churl were waiting for us in another cabin, and the Barbarian immediately rose to his feet as we entered, giving me a slight bow.

Solm, however, was stuffing his face with fruit from a bowl on the table.

I bowed my head in return, and Lanya shut the door behind us, leaving the four of us to our privacy.

I noticed that Churl's fur was slightly matted with blood, and remembered that Arcon and I had left them to fight without us.

"You guys are okay?"

Solm coughed, standing to face me, "Yeah. Once you guys were safely Shrunk away, we surrendered. It seemed the safe thing to do. I got some ease seeing as I'm Prince and all that, and Churl too since he was the one leading the Untamed army. They wouldn't dare hurt us then, merely hauled our asses off to here."

"And Dameria and Ckal?" I asked, "I saw them outside."

Churl nodded, replying in his deep voice, "They are fine. They were taken with us, and once your names were cleared we were all released. They set off to continue their jobs, but we have been waiting for you."

"Yeah, what took you so long?"

I raised a brow at the Tideborn, "Excuse me?"

"Well, I mean," he shrugged, smirking, "they told us like two hours ago that they were letting you guys go. What, were you sight-seeing or something?"

I rolled my eyes, "For your information, Solm, we had a very important meeting to attend to with the remaining Elders and such. Isn't that right, Arcon?" I elbowed him.

He blinked, then lifted his gaze to Solm, "Xeria was telling them a story."

"What!" I just about smacked him, "That was not what was going on at all."

Solm laughed, "It's okay, Xeria. Those Elders probably get bored from time to time. I don't doubt stories are the highlight of their day."

"Ugh," my palm slapped against my forehead, "I was not—"

"I just wish they had asked me to tell one," he smiled off into the distance, "I know this really good one; it's a bit risqué, but that just makes it all the more juicy."

"You have got to be kidding," I rolled my eyes again, "Okay. Whatever. I need a nap."

Churl stood as I started to walk off to another room, "Would you like me to sit in the room with you, to watch over you while you sleep?"

"No! Thanks, I don't need a babysitter. I'm not Solm."

He frowned, "Hey," but I was already through the door, shutting it tight behind me, and throwing myself onto the bed, face-down.

I fell asleep upon impact.


	63. Broken Promises

"How are you feeling?" Arcon quietly shut the door behind him as he joined me on the front steps of the cabin. There were two other groups sharing the small wooden house with us, but we hadn't yet crossed paths.

I shrugged, hands tightening around the hot tea one of the soldiers had brought me.

"I killed Dul," I muttered.

The air was comforting, and I turned to catch Arcon's gaze, but he was staring straight forward with no sign of emotion on his face.

"That you did."

"It feels so unreal."

He turned his face to me, eyes focused on my chin, "Is that so bad?"

I gazed into the recesses of my tea, as if the answer would be floating within the contents.

"I don't know," the cup touched my closed lips, hot water and leaves begging for entry, but I couldn't drink, and instead lowered the cup back to my lap.

Arcon was silent next to me, eyes closed, face tilted up to the soothing breeze and warm sunlight. The day was too nice for the events which had unfolded.

"Is it true? What Lanya said?" he looked at me when I spoke, "that we're all to go back to Archosaur?"

"It is. We have become valuable assets and important people. Our lives now mean something, and the Elders have decided to keep us close. They also want us around in case they need our help," the air smirked, "not that they would admit to that."

I sighed, setting the cup on the step and leaning back on my elbows, "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning, so I would pack tonight."

I rolled my eyes, "I don't have anything to pack. Two outfits, that's all. I'm not Aani."

I bit my lip as the air froze, then puffed out in small rolls of laughter.

I shook my head, "I didn't mean to say that."

"It is okay, Xeria. It was funny, and true. Aani would have laughed."

She really would have; I gave a small smile. Her memory shouldn't bring me pain, it should bring me happiness.

"I miss her."

"We all do, Xeria."

And without meaning to, before I realized what I was doing, I leaned my head against Arcon's shoulder.

I was immediately surrounded by a surprised and awkward breeze; my face flushed. But I didn't pull away, and instead waited the awkwardness out, waited for my cheeks to turn back to my pale complexion, then stood.

"I guess I'll go pack now."

I turned and flung the door open, hearing Arcon call out _What about your tea?_ A second before the door slammed shut.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"This new pack is awesome," Solm was exploring all the various pockets on the packs we had been supplied with, "There's a spot for almost all my weapons. Well," he cocked a brow, "the ones I won't be carrying on my person." He patted his hip.

I rolled my eyes, "You're like a girl."

He raised a finger, "A sexy girl who can kick ass as well as she can spank it," and wiggled a brow.

"That's disturbing."

Churl was looking over at us with disdain, having finished his packing quickly since he had joined us with only the items on his back.

"Well I'm done," I kicked the bag under my bed, "I can't wait to get to Archosaur and enjoy the city as a tourist, instead of a criminal."

Solm's smile widened, "And take a nice hot bath, with the lovely bathing wenches."

"Oh Pan Gu," I pressed a hand to my forehead, "I should have turned you over to Lanya when I had the chance."

Solm feigned insult and pouted, "But who would entertain you with his striking charm and witty disposition?"

I plopped down on my bed, "It'll be nice to be in a city, with people who aren't trying to kill me. A bath would be nice too, and I'd love to get someone to teach me sword fighting. Arcon taught me a bit, and before him—" my voice cut off.

Solm looked at me with concern, then shrugged, "I could always teach you a bit. Swords aren't really my forte, but if you wanna learn anything else… Of course, we'll easily be able to find you a sword master. It's a Mage teacher that we'll have trouble with."

I shook my head, "No magick training. Not after what happened when the Oracle tried to train me. I think I have a good system going; when in doubt, blow myself up."

Solm laughed, "It _would_ help with that annoying high pitched sound I keep hearing."

I raised a brow, "What high pitched sound?"

"There it is!"

I frowned at him, "Go to Hell."

It was then that Churl decided to interrupt, clearing his throat before he did so, "Mage Xeria, Prince Solm, please excuse me for the night. I wish to speak with my fellow Barbarians about all that has occurred."

I nodded, "I know Arcon filled you in on the whole Wraith and Earthguard thing, but can you keep the Earthguard a secret? It's bad enough I told all the Elders about them."

Churl nodded, "Understood, young Mage."

Solm and I watched him exit, then the Tideborn turned to me, "Yeah, I was kinda surprised to find out you told them about the Earthguard."

I shrugged, "I didn't have a choice, really. They need to understand. The Earthguard have kept themselves a secret for far too long."

A light, musical voice floated to my ears from behind, "Now you sound like Edrow."

I spun, taking a step backwards toward Solm as I did so, sensing him clamp a hand around whatever was sheathed at his waist. Then recognition sank in, and I gasped, "Salvation!"

She smiled lovingly at us, like a mother would smile at her children, "Hello Xeria," she inclined her head to Solm, "Prince Solm."

"What are you doing here?" he asked, releasing his grip.

She turned to me, brows raised, "Xeria has told others about our existence."

I blushed, "I, uh, I," coughed, and looked away.

"She had to," Solm offered, "Like she was saying, it's time our Elders have all the information. Dul summoned the Black Thorn into our Council meeting and our Elders were overpowered. Two—The Archosaur and Elf Elders—didn't make it, and all our Seals were compromised. Edrow has collected them all, and who knows what he is now capable of. Whatever his and the Black Thorn's plan, I'm thinking it's happening soon."

"That still was no reason to go back on your promise to my Araziel that you wouldn't give away our secret."

I stepped forward, "I understand, and I'm sorry. But we are falling behind in this war. We need to come up with a strategy. Won't the Earthguard come forward and help?"

"Not until it is their time."

Solm placed a hand on my shoulder, "It _is_ time. We need your people."

Salvation sighed, music notes against my ears, "They will not help yet."

"Then can you tell us anything that _can_ help? Has Araziel or any of your Mystics picked up on a new trail?"

The Lady in White looked at me sorrowfully, "Nothing that would help you, Mage Xeria. But they watched as you slayed Elder Dul, and for that they send their praise."

"Praise?" I frowned, "Praise? Is that supposed to do me any good?"

"Xeria," Solm tightened his fingers around my shoulder, "remain calm."

"How can I remain calm? Edrow is out there with his evil little—big—society and all the Seals and even though we outnumbered them, in the end they somehow defeated us!"

"I unfortunately bare no new information," Salvation's voice echoed sorrow, "but I do wish to know all that has occurred. We know Mage Xeria slayed Elder Dul, and we know of the battle that occurred in the sky. Is there anything else, besides the fact that the secret of the Earthguard has been uncovered?"

I rolled my eyes, forgetting I was dealing with the daughter of Pan Gu. _The _Pan Gu.

"Only a few people know," Solm pointed out, "and they are keeping it a secret from the rest."

I nodded, "Arcon made sure of it."

"Then is there anything else?"

I bit my lip, thinking.

"The Seals," Solm spoke up, "Edrow must have given Dul the two Earthguard Seals as well, because he was wielding all three."

"Impossible," Salvation replied immediately, "Only someone with Earthguard blood in their veins can wield any of the Seals not assigned to their race."

"Arcon said that maybe the Earthguard Seals were usable by every race, just as the Earthguard can use any race's Seal. Like a reverse effect."

Salvation shook her head sadly in my direction, "That is not the fact, Xeria," then turned back to Solm, "Are you sure he wielded all three?"

"Well," his eyes darted to me, "I wasn't there."

Her shimmering gaze fixed itself on me and I nodded firmly, "All three were on his staff, and he called upon all their powers. I saw it. Lightening and fire and summons."

Salvation seemed to consider a moment in silence, then closed her eyes in thought, "I do not know how this is possible. When I return I will speak of it to my Araziel and we will see what we can learn."

I exchanged a look with Solm, "So there is no explanation?"

"None."

The three of us stood in silence (although, I guess _stood_ wasn't really the right word for what Salvation was doing, hovering in place like that) before Salvation spoke again.

"Is there anything else I should bring back with me?"

Solm shook his head, "I don't think so. At least, nothing that would concern the Earthguard."

"Very well then, I shall be saying good-bye. But not, I hope, for long," she smiled at us and then shimmered away, bursting into twinkling lights and fading into the shadows.

I fell back with my arms spread, bouncing slightly as my body came into contact with my mattress. It was softer then I was used to, and some part of me was excited to see what Archosaur offered.

"Well, that's that," Solm sat himself next to me, "at least you didn't get grounded for telling on them."

I laughed, "Secretive bunch. I wonder if they'll even _know_ when their time comes."

"Yeah, it would suck if it came and they were just sitting at home all _la, la, la, any day now._"

I snorted, "When I get to Archosaur I think I'm gonna steal your idea and take a nice, hot bath."

"With the wenches."

I swung my pillow at his face and small feathers puffed out.

"Ow! Those are hard, you know."

I tucked the pillow under my head, "Oh, so hard," I said sarcastically.

"No wenches then?"

"Maybe a few."

He laughed, falling back next to me and shoving his head onto the leftovers of my pillow.

"And then after I wash off all this dirt from the last… however the hell many days, I'm going to stuff my gut. Boiled chicken and spit-roasted pig and maybe some snake if I can find any. Do they have snake in Archosaur?"

Solm shrugged against me, "Never been there."

"Snake would be nice. Oh, and maybe some charred sea turtle. Oh Pan Gu, Arcon would hate me. He doesn't eat meat," I smiled at the thought, "I suppose some onions and turnips would also taste good."

"Is food all you think about? You never shut up about it at the banquet we had for Rukki's coronation."

I licked my lips, "I've never eaten the way I've just described. And speaking of Rukki, didn't he lead your army into Archosaur recently?"

"Ah great. He did. I forgot about that."

"Well," I elbowed him, "maybe he won't notice our arrival."

"Notice the arrival of the Mage who killed traitor Dul, the Barbarian who led the Untamed back to assist, the Elf who saved the other Elders, and the Prince of the Tideborn? We'll be lucky if we don't have to walk in some sort of parade."

I laughed, "Look at you, always thinking the worst."

"Maybe the worst in your eyes," he tossed his arms back, bending his elbows to tuck his hands under his neck, "but for me… think of all the wenches!"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sleep evaded me for most of the night; I was both nervous and excited for our journey to Archosaur come morning. I would actually get to enjoy the city this time, but I still feared something might go wrong. Here I was, after being considered a traitor for weeks, welcomed back with honor and praise. They trusted me. I just hoped it would last, and not crumble away beneath my feet.

Most Elders were returning to their own cities come morning, planning to send their top Generals and soldiers to Archosaur, but keeping enough around to protect the citizens.

Those in the surrounding smaller towns would be collected into the major cities, and housed in hotels or with volunteers for safety. No one knew what Edrow's next move was, or when the Black Thorn would attack, or if the Wraiths were going to show up around the next corner, but everyone assumed it would be sooner rather than later, and preparations were to be made.

Luckily I was excused from the politics and planning, although Arcon, Churl, and Solm would be attending all the meetings, along with Lanya and her twin stalkers. Which basically meant, as much as I was a hero for killing Dul, they pinned it as a simple lucky accident and nothing more.

I was fine with that, I guess, since I could care less about most of the things they talked about, and I had Solm to fill me in on everything that Arcon and Churl wouldn't.

When I finally fell asleep it felt like mere minutes before Arcon was shaking me awake, tossing me a clean pair of clothes and gathering his own belongings together. I changed quickly behind the rice paper divider, my eyes sticky from sleep and my mind groggy. I shoved my night clothes into my pack and clasped it, tossing it over my back and grabbing the container I had been given for water.

I tagged along with Solm to the waste house, so we could do our business, then to the wash house where we splashed water on our faces and filled up our containers for the long journey.

Arcon and Churl were waiting for us outside the cabin when we returned, fully dressed and ready to go, and I rubbed my eyes hard since I was having trouble focusing. The sun was rising now, more then when Arcon had roused me, and I had to squint slightly in order to see where we were going.

I could see the groups dispersing in different directions, some mounting land creatures and others mounting sky creatures, Elves unfurling wings and Human Mages enchanting different weapons to work as flyers.

"Are we distance shrinking there?" I asked Arcon.

The air shook its head, "There are too many of us and too much to carry for us to Distance Shrink. But Archosaur is not far; a quarter of a day's travel to the bridge, and another day and a half's journey to the gates."

"Are you serious? You consider that _not far_?"

"Regardless Xeria, the group we are traveling with has flying mounts and such; therefore, it will be considerably less."

I furrowed my brow, "Then why didn't you open with that. Jeez."

He raised a brow, "Shall we embark now?"

I looked around me and noticed figures rising into the air.

"What about Churl and Solm?"

"Churl will travel with the group going by land mounts, in his animal form, and Solm will, of course, be joining us. One of us can carry you. Would you like it to be me?"

I eyed his outstretched hand, wondering if I should take the opportunity to let him carry me (even though I didn't want him to!) or the opportunity to turn him down and laugh in his face.

"Uh, sure," I took his hand and he swung me up, unfurling his wings and lifting us into the air. We hovered in place, waiting for the signal to take off, and Solm came up next to us with a smile, his wings nothing more than glowing outlines.

"Churl's letting three Blademasters ride him. It's quite an entertaining site."

I laughed, "I can imagine."

The air seemed to frown and Arcon shifted his hold on me roughly, causing me to grunt at him with annoyance.

And then we were all off, heading towards the great city that I had not been able to appreciate last time I was there, and this time, being a welcomed guest.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Being in the air, we were able to easily cut over the river, and I could see its banks below me through a thin layer of cloud. Night fell when we had passed the halfway point, and we settled ourselves in between a grouping of large stones to camp for the night. There were dozens and dozens of us, and so we scrunched together way too close for comfort. Arcon's arm was pressed up against my one side, and Solm's against my other. Luckily for the Prince, his other side was flanked by a very pretty Cleric girl, maybe a year or two older then myself, who giggled and blushed as he complemented her.

I tried not to barf.

"So apparently my idea about the Seals was incorrect, and we do not know how Elder Dul was able to utilize the power of all three."

I glanced at Arcon, not sure if he had spoken, and swallowed the bit of charred rabbit which had been assigned to me.

The air shrugged, "Solm mentioned you two were visited by Salvation last night," and the Elf went back to munching on his leaves.

"Yeah, she was kinda pissed that we told people about the Earthguard."

"We?" he asked, the air giving an innocent little twirl.

I raised a brow, "Don't start that with me, Arcon. You were there, you chimed in."

"I am only teasing you."

"Yeah, well, you might want to try smiling when you do that."

The air shrugged, "I have explained—"

"I know, I know; you explained. All you ever do is explain."

He stared in silence at the few bits of plant before him.

"Hey. Arcon?" I frowned, "Oi, Arcon. Elf dude. Oh mighty Cleric. Oh jeez, what did I do now?"

"Nothing."

I squinted at him, "Well now I know it's definitely _not_ nothing."

"It's just," he glanced at me, "about smiling. My emotions don't exist on the same plane as yours, and it takes more effort for me to show them in your way. I used to though. I used to smile. But over the years," his voice trailed off and I had to egg him on, "I've forgotten."

I almost choked on my last bit of meat, "Forgotten? How the hell can you forget something like that?"

He pushed the leaves around with the tip of his finger.

"Well," I blinked, "you can always learn again. It should come naturally," my eyes fell on Solm, flirting with the pretty Cleric girl, "there. Look at Solm. Just like that."

Arcon watched him for a moment, then brought his gaze to his hands and wiped them clean on his shirt, "I think it is time for bed, Xeria." And with that he turned over and shut his eyes.


	64. A Day of Nothing

"Are we there yet?"

Arcon glanced down at me in his arms, "Look for yourself."

I craned my neck in the direction we were flying and squinted against the sunlight, "The walls!" A large smile sneaked its way across my face, "When did they come into view?"

"An hour ago. You were sleeping."

I raised a brow, "Don't mock. I didn't get much sleep last night. Too excited."

"Do cities really bring you so much joy?"

I shrugged, "I like being around the action. Although I admit I _am_ nervous about returning to the city where they tried to lock me up."

"Your name is cleared now, Xeria. You and I are free to do as we please."

"I don't even know what I please," I rolled my eyes and shifted in his arms, "I think I just need a break from it all. Dul is dead. Aani is gone. Edrow is out there. The Seals were stolen. We'll all be at war soon; real, life-changing war. And I don't know why I'm even caught up in the middle of it. Why me? Why you? I just want a break from it all. I miss my ma. I miss my farm. I actually miss being a lowly female in the tiny village of Hidden Heroes. I would love to go back to it all."

"When we arrive at Archosaur you should relax. Get some real rest. Eat some good food."

I nodded, "I plan on it. What about you?"

Arcon was silent a moment, "I will help my sister. Your prophecy may have ended, Xeria, but mine is just beginning."

"You'd help her? After everything she did to you?"

"It is not a matter of what she did or did not do."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, it was prophesized blah blah blah. But don't you ever get sick of it?"

The Elf didn't answer, and the air seemed to shush me.

I was used to these annoying silences by now so I dropped the conversation and looked around for Solm. I saw him flying a couple feet behind us and to the left, next to the pretty Cleric girl from the other night. They were talking and giggling and smiling. I looked up at Arcon; I couldn't even have a conversation with this guy. How the hell did Solm always have so much to talk about—oh wait. He was a Prince. He probably had plenty of exciting tales to weave.

I rolled my eyes.

"What is it?"

"Hm?" I blushed, realizing that Arcon had been reading the emotions rushing across my face, "Nothing. I just, uh… Solm's back there with that Cleric girl."

The air paused, "And?"

"And nothing. I was just saying."

"I see."

"Look I know you're emotionless and all, but why don't you ever say anything?"

"Why should I?"

"Because you're boring me!"

"Well what would you have me say, Xeria?"

"I don't know," I glanced away, "You've been alive for hundreds of years. Surely you have some stories."

"Do you have any stories?"

"This isn't about me!"

The air seemed amused, "What is wrong, Xeria?"

"You're what's wrong," I muttered, and shut my mouth defiantly.

The air pulsed in laughter and poked at me, but I stubbornly kept my mouth shut.

"Fine, Xeria. I will tell you a story."

"No thanks."

"It is not optional."

"Ugh," I rolled my eyes, "Do you just lie awake nights thinking of ways to infuriate me?"

"I do not need to lie awake. I have plenty of time during the day."

"Oh, no wonder you're always so quiet."

The air pulsed again, "When I was young, only a couple decades old—"

"Oh, are you seriously telling one?"

He continued as if I hadn't spoken, "—I had this friend. She was younger than me, but her offensive Cleric abilities were amazing."

"Arcon, is this a story about you having a girlfriend? 'Cause I really don't care."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I suffered through a childhood story of Arcon and his friend whatever-her-name was, which went nowhere and was about nothing. I yawned a few times, which didn't seem to stop him from going on, and on, and on, until an announcement rang around us from the front, commanding descent. We would land just a mile from the gates of Archosaur, and walk the rest.

I was glad when Arcon put me down, and my feet touched solid ground. I resisted the urge to kiss it, and instead focused on our fast-paced trek to the great city.

Arcon demanded I tell a story in turn, so I crapped out a story about how me and my dad used to go hunting together and return to the complaints and scolding of ma, who chided me for not staying behind to help with farm work.

He said it was a sweet story, but I doubted he had the capability to think something was sweet, and then the mile walk was over and the great doors were opened before us, welcoming. We were the second group to arrive, and were now only waiting for the final group, which was traveling by foot. Churl would arrive with them, but it wouldn't be for another day or two.

Those living in the great city watched us as we walked along, standing in lines to our sides, creating a path for us as if we were something to gawk at.

We weren't allowed to separate, and were instead ushered to a meeting room within the center of the city, through a wall and down a set of stairs which reminded me all-too-closely of the dungeon room I had been trapped in, and for a second I thought this was all a trap and I was being led back into a cell.

The meeting said nothing which concerned me, and instead filled everyone in on what occurred, how to go about business, blah blah blah.

I spaced out. I was tired.

Like I gave a crap.

Once we reached above-ground again we were allowed to disperse—after being told where we would be staying, but Lanya led me, Arcon, and Solm aside.

"You three are allowed to roam the city, of course. But I would ask you do not leave, in case you are needed. Quarters will be tight for a while, so I apologize, but I managed to get the three of you pretty decent ones for the following days. Once things are figured out, we'll find you a better place to sleep," she turned to Solm, "Your apartment is not suitable for a Prince, but it is all we can offer."

Solm smirked, "No problem, babe."

I shot him an appalled and disgusted look, but he only winked at me out of the corner of his eye.

Once she left, the three of us started heading off to our apartment, to set our things down and get comfortable.

"I'm taking a nap."

"No one doubted that, Xeria."

I glared at the Elf.

"I am going to wash up and take my new lady friend out for a relaxing dinner."

I laughed at Solm, "Does your new lady friend have a name?"

"Of course she does. It's, uh, Leda."

I raised a brow, "You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!" he laughed, "I think I know the name of the girl I'm seeing."

"So you're _seeing_ her now, eh?"

"Well, Xeria, I have eyes and—"

"Oh shut up," I play punched him.

"We are here," Arcon glanced back at us as we arrived outside the tall building, "Two floors up."

Solm and I followed the Elf to our door, and inside. The place was small; two tiny bedrooms, a washroom, and a sitting area.

"Looks like Solm and I are sharing a bedroom."

Solm shot Arcon a look, "Uh, well, I can stay with Leda."

I rolled my eyes, "Can both of you hurry and figure it out? I need a nap. I have a big day of doing nothing tomorrow."

Solm laughed, "Well Arcon can have the room tonight. I don't expect to come home after dinner," he winked at me and I pretended to gag, "so I'm gonna hit the bathhouse outside and be off. You guys enjoy."

Arcon watched as he left the room, then dropped his own packs onto the floor, "Solm has the right idea."

I raised a brow, "What? Hook up with random Elf girls?"

"About washing up and getting some food. I think I'll do the same, then head over to see Lanya and the others."

"And you're telling me, why?"

The air rolled its eyes, "You told me to speak more, Xeria, and now you chide me for it. Make up your mind."

I laughed, "Just get outta here. I'm passing out." And with that he left, and I chose a room and flung myself onto the bed.

Goodnight world. And screw you.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I slept the entire night away, waking only at sunrise because I really had to pee.

Arcon and Solm were nowhere to be seen, so I did my business, grabbed a change of clothes and a towel, and headed down to the bathhouse.

It was empty, which was fortunate, so I undressed and slipped into the cool water, shivering slightly as it touched my body. I pushed through the water to the other side, grabbing some lotions and squeezing globs onto my hands and hair, scrubbing the grime of eighteen years of crap from my body.

I floated around in the tub, letting my fingers and toes get pruny, until the door opened and a couple girls walked in. Feeling self conscious I pulled myself to the edge, grabbed my towel, and wrapped it around myself.

Dry and in fresh clothes I wandered around Archosaur, taking time to really look around. It was as I had remembered it; amazing on so many different levels. I spent some time watching Blademaster lessons, watching kids sparring for fun, admiring the Blacksmith's skills at forging all sorts of things.

Then I was hungry, and remembered I hadn't eaten since the pervious morning.

I wandered around until I found a cute little shop selling ramen, took a seat at the counter, and ordered myself a bowl. I slurped at the noodles, warmed myself with the broth, and actually took time to enjoy some real food.

At the end of it I dug in my pockets for my change, and paid. I had enough money for the rest of the day, but after that I'd be all out. I chided myself for letting Solm accompany us without first stopping home for some gold.

A few passersby tried to make small-talk with me, some of them recognizing me as "the girl who killed Dul"—how they heard, I had no idea—, but I ignored them and kept moving. I just wanted some time to myself, to reflect and relax. To enjoy not being on the run or in any immediate danger.

A group of teens were gathered around, taking turns with non-contact sparring, so I got in line to join in. My opponent was a few years older than me, and knew what he was doing. I lost, go figure, but enjoyed it all the same.

It was a shame I couldn't let anyone know I was a Mage, not that I wanted the attention, but I just felt really outcast from the rest of the people here. Like no one could relate to me, and me to no one. If I could tell people—I wasn't supposed to, as Mages were now kinda distrusted after the whole Dul/Heaven's Tear thing—, then maybe I could meet someone like me. Who, you know…didn't want to kill me.

And then I saw...

"Solm?"

"Oh, hey, Xeria," he looked flustered at my finding him, stepping towards me and turning his back on those that were with him, "what are you doing here?"

I raised a brow and crossed my arms, "I could ask you the same thing," I glanced at the four girls standing behind him as he tried to keep our conversation separate, "which one of them is Leda?"

"Who?"

"Uh, Leda? That Cleric you were seeing?"

"Oh, her," he shrugged a shoulder, "Yeah, that didn't work out."

"Why not?"

"Uh, I met Maria and her friends."

I rolled my eyes, "You are unbelievable, you know that?"

He laughed, "Hey, word gets around when you're a Prince."

"Yeah, I doubt that's the only thing that gets around."

"Are you done?" he smirked, "My girls await my return."

I laughed, "And to think I once thought you were cute."

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

I left Solm to his…undertakings, and continued on, enjoying my day. I felt bad for Leda, I guess, but the fact that she was an Elf still held some negative feelings for me. I guess I just wasn't over the fact that they were all full of themselves.

Although…Solm was pretty full of himself too, and he wasn't even an Elf.

I stopped to watch some girls getting their nails and hair done at a small cabin; if Aani had been here, she no doubt would have dragged me in. I would have argued and bitched, but she would have insisted, telling me it wouldn't hurt to look pretty for that special someone. Not that there was a special someone, I would remind her. But she'd just smile and plead with me and look at me with those big, brown eyes, and I'd give in.

I bit my lip; maybe I should go ahead, in dedication to her memory.

"Hello, Mage."

I froze and turned around, chills running up my spine.

I really didn't want it to be the person who I thought it was.

Which of course, it was.

Damn.

"Rukki." I was surprised to see the purple Psychic standing before me, hands full of scrolls and Soul Sphere minimized at his wrist, but wasn't surprised to see his usual conceited smirk and infamous glare.

"Well, well, well. The Mage who slayed Dul has graced me with her presence."

"What do you want." It wasn't a question.

"From you? Nothing. Not that you have anything to offer anyways."

"Bite me."

He laughed mockingly, "Does this mean my pathetic mama's boy cousin is wandering around here somewhere?"

"He's with…friends."

"Girls, no doubt. As if that's the most important thing. And here I am, wasting my time with trying to protect the world."

"You should get to it, then."

"So quick to get rid of me, Mage. You should be kinder; I make a valuable ally."

"I don't need you as my ally."

"Maybe not. But you don't want me as your enemy either, believe me."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh, save it. We all know you're a big softy on the inside. Letting Solm go off and covering for him and whatnot."

He smirked, "That was all selfish, I promise you. It put me in charge of what he should have been. And then I was chosen to lead our army to Archosaur. And now that you lot have the Tideborn on your side, you can expect to win this war."

I waved him off and pushed past, "I'm done talking. Get lost."

He laughed and sarcastically replied, "As you wish, Dul slayer."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I admired—I mean, scoffed at—my newly cleaned fingernails and freshly cut hair. Okay, yeah, I looked good. Well, better. Not that it was that hard to improve from what I looked like an hour ago.

They had applied a color to my nails, a light pink (go figure), and washed my hair in some sort of scented water. I smelled…nice.

I hated it.

And then, without meaning too, my mind created Aani, walking alongside of me.

She giggled, "Oh, aren't my nails just precious? This is exactly what I needed after all that fighting."

"How do I take it off?"

"Oh, Xeria, you're silly."

"No, I'm serious. I want this crap off. And what the hell is that smell?"

"That's called being clean," she giggled and ruffled my shorter hair, "and look at this new length! Who knew you had such nice bone structure."

I rolled my eyes, "Stop touching me."

"Oh, admit it, Xeria. You like it. You feel pretty."

I blushed, "No, of course not."

"And you know who else would like it?" she leaned in to whisper in my ear, "Arcon."

"What!?" I turned to tell her that she was wrong, that there was no way in hell that Elf would like it, and there was no way in hell I would want him to. But she was gone, the memory of her fading away into nothing more than just that. And there, to the left where she had been standing, merely a few feet away, was Arcon.

He noticed me and gave a curt nod, then went back to talking to the pretty Cleric girl next to him.

Wait a sec…

Was that Leda?

I felt my neck and face get hot, disgust and anger boiling up inside me. Without thinking I marched myself over to the two of them and grabbed Arcon by the arm.

"Oh, Xeria, hello. Did you cut your hair?"

I forced out an annoyed smile, "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Hm? Why?"

"Come with me," I tugged on his arm, but wasn't strong enough to actually move him.

Arcon blinked at me, the air forming an amused question mark, then turned back to the girl, "Please excuse me."

She gave a small smile and shrug, "Um, okay."

And then Arcon moved, letting me lead him away.

"Is everything all right, Xeria?"

"No, everything is not alright! Is that Leda?"

"Hm?" he glanced back, "Is it? I did not notice."

"Bullcrap, Arcon. You don't go around hitting on Solm's women!"

The air rolled in laughter, "She does not belong to Solm."

"You know what I mean!"

"And I am not, how you say, _hitting_ on her."

"You guys were totally flirting!"

"You seem to care."

"What!? I don't! Don't think I do, 'cause I don't!"

"Then what is the problem, Xeria?"

I froze, not really knowing the true answer, "Uh, nothing. I was just bored, that's all. Solm's busy flirting with a whole harem and I ran into Rukki but he's not exactly someone I want to spend time with. Then again, neither are you, but you'll have to do."

"I was going to meet with Lanya. I met with her this morning but she had to leave for a meeting."

"Well reschedule. I'm hungry and I spent the last of my money getting my damn hair and nails done with Aani."

He blinked at me.

"I mean, uh, forget it. Just buy me some damn food."

He tilted his head in a tiny bow, eyes glistening with mocking amusement, "As you wish, Xeria."


	65. Burgundy and Gold

I had this done to post the day after the last post, but the hurricane ate my internet! IT WAS HORRIBLE *shudders*

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Look who dragged herself outta bed."

My eyes weren't even open yet and I managed to glare at Solm as I passed.

"It is good to see you are doing well, Xeria."

"Eh?" I forced my lids apart even though the light was too bright for comfort, "Churl? Ah! Churl!" I threw my arms around him in a hug, enjoying his size and even the soft fuzz that coated his body. He wasn't a replacement for Aani, but he reminded me of her.

I pulled back and turned to Arcon, who was offering me some fruit, "When did you get here, Churl?"

"We arrived about an hour or two ago."

"And no one woke me?" I raised a brow at Solm, who shrugged.

"Hey, don't look at me. You kept growling at me whenever I knocked. And Churl said not to interrupt you."

The Barbarian bowed his head, as if the oath he made ensured him letting me get enough sleep.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" I asked, slipping into a chair at the tiny table.

Arcon joined us, leaning his palms against the table top, "Well it seems Solm struck out with those girls last night, so maybe you can do something with him. I will be busy with Lanya all day, and supposedly the South District is setting off some fireworks a few hours after dark."

"Fireworks in the middle of all this chaos?" I asked.

Churl nodded, "It helps keep everyone calm in the midst of everything that's been going on."

"Mm, I guess. Oh, Arcon, has Lanya said what will happen with the surviving Humans?"

"Archosaur will not be able to fit all of them, so the surrounding towns and cities will be taking them in. Each family must take in another, and they are to work together to support each other. It is the only fair agreement we could come to."

I bit my lip, "I guess. And I guess, while I had hoped differently, we have a good amount of survivors."

"Your race will not fall into extinction."

My mouth dropped open, appalled, "Are you friggin' serious, Elf? You think that's what I'm worried about?"

Arcon blinked at me, "I just meant—"

"Forget it," I stood up, throwing my apple core down on the table, "I'm going for a walk," and stormed out.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I didn't know where I was going, except that I was getting far, far away from that damn Elf. I mean, what the hell was wrong with him? Extinction? Did he seriously think I was sad about my race being slaughtered because I was worried Humans would go _extinct?_ Jeez, did he really not have even the slightest bit of emotion or compassion or _something?_

"Xeria," a big, paw-like hand set itself on my shoulder, warming me, "Arcon did not mean anything by his comment."

I twisted my head around to raise a brow at Churl, "Yeah he did."

The Barbarian shook his head, "He understands why you are sad, Xeria. He merely does not understand how to offer comforting words."

"He said he forgot how to smile."

A low, rumbling noise, like thunder, came from Churl's throat as he laughed, "He may have. Many Elves cast emotion aside so they can think clearly. For that reason, it is usually Clerics. Their magick already exists on a more spiritual level, and to cast aside any distractions from the important job they hold, only helps. After all, one would not want to rely on a Cleric to save your life, if said Cleric was distracted by saddening events of earlier that day."

I pouted, "I guess. I still wish he would just be a little more normal."

Churl smiled down at me, "Are you hungry, Xeria?"

"I'm always hungry."

"Then come, I will buy you lunch."

"Is it lunch already?" I squinted up at the sun.

"Close enough."

I followed Churl around the block until we arrived at a small barbeque place, cooking meats and veggies on open charcoal.

It smelled delicious.

"Thanks for this, Churl. I ran out of money."

"I said I would protect you, did I not?"

I laughed, "Hey, sounds good to me."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The food was delicious, not that I expected anything less. After all, I had been living mainly off cold veggies and fruits thanks to traveling with Arcon.

Churl said he had somewhere to bring me after lunch, so once we finished he led me off in his usual silence—comfortable, unlike Arcon's awkward and annoying ones—without telling me where we were going.

If it had been Arcon or Solm or even Aani, I would have been annoying beyond belief with my _"where are we going"_ and _"are we there yet"_'s. But with Churl I felt at ease, I felt peaceful and content to walk in silence, to enjoy the sunlight, to enjoy the people bustling about with everyday chores, to enjoy not being in hiding or on the run.

So when we arrived and he broke the silence, I was sort of sad.

Until I saw where we were.

"Churl, this is—"

He nodded, "I heard Arcon was trying to teach you some swordfighting, so I thought you might like this place."

"Can we go in?"

He laughed, "Of course."

We entered the training room and were greeted with the sounds of sparring and the clash of metal on metal.

"I asked one of the trainers here to work with you, Xeria. Mainly in sword combat, but also a bit of hand-to-hand, considering you're magickal abilities."

"You did?"

"A few days of lessons won't make you a master, but—"

I interrupted mid-sentence by throwing myself around him in a huge hug, "This is awesome, Churl, thank you so much!"

He hugged me back, awkwardly, patting my back and clearing his throat when he felt he had enough. I pulled back and laughed, then tried to spot my trainer.

Churl led me over to him and he introduced himself as Master Wong, shook my hand, and told me to show him my fighting stance.

I glanced at the Barbarian, who said he would attend to some other business and be back for me later, and I waved as he left, shouting _"thank you_" a couple more times.

Master Wong repeated himself, and I apologized, took my fighting stance, and immediately encountered a barrage of fists. One of which struck me straight across the cheek.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Churl came back to get me, some seven hours later (seeing that it was growing dark when I ended) I was aching and bruised and bleeding here and there. But I was smiling.

Master Wong had instructed me in the basics of hand-to-hand combat, mainly focusing on defense, for the first three hours. Then I took a nice break where I was brought into the back for a refreshing massage and some stretching. After that it was back to work with the basics of sword combat; again, mainly defense.

Churl seemed amused by my level of happiness, and paid the man, thanking him, then helped me out of my chair—I grimaced as I stood—and out of the building.

"That was awesome!"

"You look terrible."

I laughed, "Oh, be quiet. I feel great. Er, well, I feel like crap. But in a great way!"

"I am glad you enjoyed yourself, Xeria."

I nodded, "It was mostly defense, but it was still awesome."

"Defense is more important than offense when you are a beginner."

I pretended to be offended, "A beginner? How dare you. I am a master!"

Churl laughed, "Whatever you say, Xeria."

I smiled, leaning against him for support, "You're fun. A little uptight, but fun."

"I have to be uptight."

"Yeah, I know."

"So what do you wish to do now, Xeria? We have some time before the fireworks begin, if you wish to see them."

"Of course I want to see them. As for what to do now, um, I could eat again. You know, if you don't mind spotting me some money."

Churl laughed, "I have the feeling you're not going to be paying me back."

My face flushed, "Well, seeing as I don't have a job…"

"Maybe one day you will be paid to blow yourself up."

"Hey! Did Arcon tell you about all that?"

"Solm."

"Damn him."

We found the ramen place I had eaten at the day before, which was perfect 'cause I was craving just that, and Churl bought me a large bowl with extra pork cutlets. I slurped away hungrily, finishing before the large Barbarian at my side.

As we were leaving I spotted a familiar blue-tinged Tideborn walking our way.

"Solm!"

He looked up, then burst into laughter, "What the hell happened to you!?"

I glanced at my arms and legs, covered in purple bruises and welts. My face probably didn't look better.

"I was training."

The Prince shook his head, "I told you I would train you if you wished."

I crossed my arms mockingly, "Churl got me a master."

Solm raised a brow, "What are you trying to say?"

"Oh, nothing," I smiled, "I'm going back tomorrow, though."

Churl set a giant hand on my shoulder, "Arcon said he would meet up with us at the fireworks. He can heal your injuries there; they are minor."

"It's cool; I don't mind. It feels good, if you know what I mean."

Solm smiled widely, "I do."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

We met up with Arcon where he told Churl to find him, and waited for the fireworks to begin. Arcon healed the small injuries I had, then had a conversation with Churl in hushed voices I couldn't understand.

Solm elbowed me, and I followed his gaze to a group of girls waving and giggling in his direction, "If you don't mind, Xeria, I think I'm going to go socialize with the natives."

I rolled my eyes, "Just go," and off he went.

Churl was next apparently, "Forgive me, Xeria, but there is something I must attend to. I'll meet you back at the apartment later."

"Okay," I frowned as he left and looked at Arcon, "just you and me."

Joy.

Arcon stared at me in silence a moment, then the first firework shot into the sky.

The crowd fell silent, bodies turning and shoving together to get a better view. I was pushed uncomfortably close to Arcon, and tried to throw all my concentration onto the explosions in the sky, and not the warmth of the Elf's arm pressing against mine, or the shifting of his every breath, or, or—GAH!

I took a quick glance in the direction Solm has wandered in, and spotted him with, to my surprise, Leda. I guess when his harem from the other night didn't work out, he decided to take advantage of the poor Cleric girl.

Oh wait, I didn't care.

Have fun, Solm!

I wasn't jealous.

I wasn't.

I didn't like Solm in that way.

Nope, not in that way.

It was just…

I don't know.

He was mine. Like, we flirted. And joked. And he told me I was pretty and pretended like he was trying to get with me.

I bit my lip; I was becoming like Aani.

Aani.

New thought. Don't insult her memory.

My eyes flicked to the Elf next to me. Ugh. So close. I didn't like it. I didn't.

And then he took my hand.

Wait.

What!?

I glanced down in bewilderment to see if I had been imagining the feeling of fingers intertwining themselves with mine. But I hadn't.

My wide eyes found the Elf's, which were looking straight up at the explosions of color.

I swallowed hard, tried to ignore the awkwardness of the situation, and focused on the fireworks.

I wasn't enjoying this. I wasn't.

Then why wasn't I pulling away.

I should have jerked my hand outta his, yelled, _"what the hell, Arcon!"_ and stormed off.

But I hadn't, and it was too late now.

So I stood, stiff as a board, my face flushed with hot red, and stared at the fireworks without registering anything that was going on.

Way to ruin my night, Arcon.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arcon and I walked in silence back to the apartment, making damn sure not to accidentally touch ourselves together. Churl had made it back before us, and was there when we arrived.

He nodded as we entered, not noticing the extreme tension between me and the Elf. Although, maybe only I thought it was there, 'cause come to think of it, Arcon looked fine, like nothing happened.

"A package came for you, Xeria," Churl informed me, lifting the long, thin bundle from near the door and setting it on the table before me.

I cocked a brow, "What is it?" I bent down, surveying it at eye-level.

The air seemed to roll its eyes, "Open it and see."

I poked at it suspiciously, then pulled at the small wedged paper from under one of the strings.

"It's from the Archosaur council, and Churl," I eyed him suspiciously.

He smiled, "I hope you like it."

I pulled at the strings around the bundle until they fell away, then gently unrolled it from the cloth. I held my breath; a sheathed katana fell from the wrapping, and as the familiarity of the hilt struck something deep inside me, I slid the sword free and almost burst into happy tears.

The burgundy blade glinted in the light of our candles, the dragon etched in gold inlay shimmering as I tilted the katana for a better look.

"My sword."

"Arcon mentioned that you had loved it, and that it had been taken from you at the time of your imprisonment."

I dropped into a chair, unable to look away, "I didn't think I'd get it back."

"It was Solm's idea to get you your own sword," Arcon spoke up, "but I thought you might like your original."

"I love it," I sheathed the blade and held it against myself, "I can't believe you guys did this for me." I looked from Arcon to Churl, "Thank you so much."

The air embraced me, "You are most welcome, Xeria."


	66. And Yet Another Quest

I went back with Churl to the training place for the next four days, following the same schedule as I did the first; hand-to-hand and sword combat, focused mainly on defense. I was starting to get the hang of the sword-fighting side of things, as Arcon, Sagan and Azuric, and even Edrow had practiced with me. My hands weren't used to the hand-to-hand contact though, so the skin over my knuckles was bruised and cracked, and my forearms were tender from all the blocking.

After the fifth day of lessons, Churl and I emerged from the training building to see Lanya standing there in silence with Solm, who was, of course, staring her body up and down.

Lanya inclined her head when she saw Churl, "Sir Churl, I would like to speak with you and Xeria."

I looked around, "Where's Arcon?"

She shook her head, "He is not required for this conversation."

I resisted the temptation to snort in victory.

"What is it?" Churl asked in his low, rumbling voice.

"I have a quest for the three of you."

Solm stepped forward, "She says Arcon can't know what we're doing."

"There is a reason for that," Lanya explained, "and if Xeria insists on inviting him—" and I would do that, why? "—then he must not know what I have asked of you, or where you are going."

Churl tilted his head, "Of what do you speak?"

"Have any of you heard of Sanctuary?"

I glanced from face to face and shook my head.

"Never," Churl replied.

"My brother has, which is why he cannot know that is your location."

"So what is this place?" Solm asked.

"You do not need to know until you are there. But you can feel safe with the thought of entering the city; I do not ask of you anything dangerous, other than the journey there, as all journeys pose a risk."

She pulled a sealed envelope from her belt and turned to me, "Xeria, I would ask for you to carry this letter with you on your journey. Do not open it until you arrive within the city's boundaries. Everything will be explained inside. All you need to know now, is that I have been searching for this place for quite some time, and finally met a monk from within its walls. I need you to go there, enter the city, open the letter, and follow my instructions inside."

I eyed the letter warily, reminded of the quest Elder Dul had assigned me, then tenderly reached out and plucked it from her fingers.

"Why is it a secret?" Churl asked, "Why must we not know what we are to do until we enter the city?"

Lanya shook her head, "There is a reason for that. It will be explained within the letter. Please promise me you will not open the letter before your arrival," she looked at me as I held the letter up to the light as if trying to see through the envelope, "Xeria."

"Huh? Sorry," I lowered the letter, "And why can't Arcon know where we're going?"

"For the reasons you cannot know what Sanctuary is. If he accompanies you, he mustn't be informed."

Churl nodded, "I will make sure of it, if you can assure our safety when we enter the city."

"It is one of the safest cities which exists; a part of what I now understand to be Earthguard lands. Separate from the rest, with a location unknown to outsiders. The monk who traveled here heard from an outsider that we were searching for the location. He gave up his place inside the city to help us; he cannot go back now, so we have promised him his own sanctuary, here, where he will be safe and free to carry on as he pleases."

"So those in Sanctuary are on our side?" Solm asked.

"They are on no one's side, as you will come to understand. I'm sorry for being so vague, but I cannot tell you more. You will understand when you arrive and—"

"—open the letter," I finished, crossing my arms, "yeah, you said. So why us?"

"I cannot send anyone within my military, as they all know of Sanctuary. You three are the only ones uninformed about the city whom I trust."

I raised a brow, "Trust? Oh, now you trust me."

"Xeria," Churl placed a large hand on my shoulder.

"I do apologize, Mage," Lanya looked down her nose at me, "you can understand my reasons for distrust in the past."

"Lanya."

We turned to see the dark-skinned twins, Nayri and Sabeth, fixing their equally dark eyes on their leader.

Lanya nodded to them and held up a finger, then turned back to us, "Do I have your acceptance of my quest?"

I bit my lip and shrugged, "I don't know…"

"Please, Xeria," Lanya bowed her head slightly, "you want to end this war, do you not? Avenge your father? Your family? Your race?"

I looked over at Churl as he whispered Aani's name under his breath, then at Solm as he nodded in silence at the thought of his race suffering underwater for decades.

I sighed, "Okay. I'm in. But only if they're coming. And," I rolled my eyes, "and Arcon. He's kinda useful."

"I go wherever you go, Mage Xeria," Churl fisted his hand over his heart and bowed.

"And I'm sure as hell not gonna let you guys have all the fun without me," Solm smirked, "I got your back."

"Thank you all," Lanya saluted us, "I will send some supplies over in the morning; you can leave then," she pulled the letter from my hand, "and I will hold this for now, to keep any curiosity from overbearing you."

She left with Nayri and Sabeth trailing behind her, walking tall and eloquently away.

I scrunched my nose, "She took the letter."

Solm laughed, "I would have too, if I were her. You were eyeing it like you'd open it the second she left."

"Was not!"

"Maybe Churl should hold onto it tomorrow," Solm glanced at him.

"I would be honored to."

I rolled my eyes, "Fine. Well, we still gotta figure out how to get Arcon to come with us without telling him where we're going."

"At least he doesn't know _where_ Sanctuary is," Solm pointed out, "so even with the directions we'll get, he won't figure it out."

I nodded, "I kinda wanted to stay in Archosaur longer, though," I kicked at a rock with my toes, "I liked the training you got me, Churl."

"It was my pleasure."

"Well, too late for that now," Solm folded his arms behind his head, "let's grab a bite to eat and head back to get some rest, seeing as we have a big day—or days—ahead of us."

"What about telling Arcon?" I asked.

"I'm sure he will be at the apartment when we return," Churl offered, "I can go look for him while you two replenish, if you'd like."

"Nah, you're coming with us," Solm gave him a friendly slap on the shoulder, which just made Churl seem a bit annoyed. Retracting his hand a bit from the large man, Solm continued, "You're too serious; you need to relax a bit. Come on. We'll get some food and soak in the hot springs and get our muscles all nice and relaxed for the days ahead."

Churl eyed him, "You want to bathe with me?"

I stifled a snort.

"Uh, no," Solm cleared his throat awkwardly, "the hot springs are, uh, well—let's just get some food then and I'll hook you up with a massage from Maria later."

"Maria?" I raised a brow, "Leda, Maria, Leda, Maria, Maria's friends—what the hell, Solm?"

He smiled sheepishly, "Oh, lay off."

I laughed, shaking my head, "I think I'm getting to know you _too_ much."

"I am a nice guy," he stated.

Even Churl rolled his eyes at that, "I am sure, Prince Solm, that your status hasn't spoiled you as much as it seems."

With that I burst out laughing, "How's that for serious, eh Solm?"

"Shut up."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"You think we'd get, like, free food or something for being everyone's saviors," I complained between mouthfuls.

Solm raised a brow, "Can you swallow before you speak?"

I glared at him and opened my mouth, "Nyaaaaaa," showing him the food inside.

"Very lady-like."

"Do not worry, Mage Xeria, the food is on me."

I rolled my eyes at Churl, "That's not the point," I swallowed, "I just mean, why should we live off of the money we have, when our survival means the world is saved?"

"Don't get cocky," Solm pointed his chopsticks at me, "you may have killed Dul and we may have known about him being a traitor, but that doesn't mean everyone here is going to open their arms to the idea of a prophecy saying a lowly Elf is going to save them all."

I grinned, "Lowly."

"People are gonna be skeptical," he plucked at the rice on his plate, "plus; you're traveling with the Tideborn Prince. I think people expect me to have money."

"Well Mr. Smart-ass Prince didn't think to stop home and get some money before he took off."

Solm lifted a chunk of rice with his chopsticks, "Shut it," and threw it at me.

Before I could duck away from the incoming rice, Churl's hand shot out and caught it, mid-throw.

Solm and I stared at him.

He blinked, "What?"

I widened my eyes, "You saved me! My hero!" and threw my arms around him.

Solm burst out laughing.

"My whole life flashed before my eyes, but you saved me from the horrible rice monster!"

I felt Churl chuckle awkwardly and let him free.

"Like I have promised, Mage Xeria, I am here to protect you from everything. Including rice monsters."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arcon was in the apartment when we returned, nose buried between the pages of an ancient looking book. He glanced up when we entered, marked his page, and set the book down.

"I am reading about the Wraiths."

"Uh, congratulations?"

Arcon blinked at me, "No need for that. I thought it would be useful to understand their race seeing as they are working with the Black Thorn. I could not find more information on the Earthguard however, other then what they told us themselves. Just some stories and legends about specific members of their race helping out another, but for all I know those tales could be made up."

"Anything about the Wraiths that we _should_ know?" Solm asked, dropping into one of the chairs around the tiny table.

The air sighed, "What the legend already says; they were once a race, fully living. They became corrupt. No one fought against them, so Pan Gu wiped them out. But they were made from his Shadow, and so they came back. It makes sense now, that the Earthguard were the Light to the Wraiths' Shadow. And where there is Light, there is Shadow. It is in the balance of the universe."

"How do we kill them, then? I mean, I know we can cut their heads off, but will they just come back?"

Arcon stared at the Prince a moment, then glanced down at the book, "I do not know about them coming back, but it seems as though their energy is tied together somehow. As though there is one thing holding them all in this world, and keeping them from moving on. If we could destroy that energy source, the Wraiths would vanish from our world."

"You mean they'd die?" I asked, raising a brow, "That easily?"

"It is not so simple, Xeria, as we do not know what is holding them here."

"And it's just a legend," Solm pointed out, "A theory."

Slowly, the air nodded, "The idea was gathered from experiments which were done years ago, combining Wraith blood into others. It stopped the creatures' hearts from beating, but kept them from passing on. However, when the Wraith whose blood they used was slain, the creatures died too. As though the blood keeping their non-beating hearts connected to their souls vanished."

"Anything else?" Churl asked.

The air was still, "Not yet. I am going to read through the night though, try to find something. I will go back to the library for more books if I must."

"I think you'll have to raincheck the studying," I crossed my arms, "you'll need your rest tonight."

Arcon looked at us, "Why is that?"

"Your sister, wow," Solm paused to shake his head in a perverted thought of her, "uh, I mean, she gave us a quest."

"Quest?" Arcon looked at me.

"Yeah," I glanced at the others, "We have to go somewhere for her, and do something."

Arcon stared, unmoving, "I do not follow."

"Neither do we," Churl spoke up, "but we will receive a map and supplies in the morning, and find out more once we arrive."

"Why is that all she spoke of?"

Worried that the fact Lanya wouldn't tell us anything might clue Arcon in, I decided to laugh, "She said its top secret and she's afraid someone might overhear. I don't know. I don't read minds."

Solm joined in, "Yeah, who cares. It's simple enough. Some annoying travelling and then we just talk to someone and spend a few nights or something."

Arcon was silent, then, "Very well. I will finish this chapter and then continue once we return."

I nodded, "Sounds good."

"Well," Solm yawned and stretched, "it's actually later then I thought, so, we should all get some rest."

I raised a brow, "Spending the night here this time?"

"Problem?" he asked cockily, moving to the small couch.

"That's where Arcon sleeps."

"Not tonight it's not."

"I can offer you my bed, Prince Solm."

"No, Churl, you're a big man," I pointed towards his bedroom door, "Go enjoy the bed."

He bowed his head and smiled, "As you say, Xeria."

Arcon watched as Churl went off, then turned to Solm, "I do sleep there. Churl probably takes up the entire bed, but maybe you could share the bed with Xeria?"

"Oh hell no," I crossed my arms, "he can keep his slutty butt out here."

Solm laughed, "Why are you bringing my butt into this?"

"Then may I share your bed, Xeria?"

"I—what?" I turned to Arcon, who was calmly staring at me.

"Uh," I was frozen a moment, mainly with shock, slightly with dread, and somewhat with excitement.

Then I saw Solm raise a brow at me as my face turned bright red, and decided I should probably stay strong and keep Arcon in his place.

"You can sleep on the floor," and with that I turned on my heel and slammed my bedroom door behind me.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The morning came too fast, full of yawning and rubbing my crusted eyelids as I packed the few belongings I owned. Lanya said she would give us some supplies when she brought us the map and letter, so we weren't worried about food or medicine or anything like that.

Speaking of which, Arcon still hadn't noticed the Blood Rose hidden within his belt. He had asked me about it when he woke me to pack, and I said it was coming with us, not to worry, but that was all. Eventually I'd take it back, but we had one petal left and I wanted to make sure the time was right, and knowing me, I'd end up using it on something stupid. And after all, I had managed to defeat Dul without it, a feat that I was pretty damn proud of. Especially since he had a bunch of Seals.

Which we still didn't understand how he could be using them, since he wasn't an Earthguard.

When I had taken them from him, I tried to call on the power, but it didn't work. Human Seal, yes, non-Human Seals, no.

But one thing at a time to worry about was good enough, so I brushed Dul and the Seals from my mind and headed out of my room.

Solm had left early to say goodbye to Leda and Maria—separately of course, since they didn't know about each other—and would meet us back outside in a little bit.

Churl was finished packing too, seeing as he had even less then us, and offered to carry my belongings. I said no, but he insisted, and I ended up handing them over. Come to think about it, with the size that he was, he probably didn't even notice the few extra pounds.

Once Arcon was finished we headed outside to wait for Lanya and whoever else to arrive. I couldn't look Arcon in the eyes for some reason, probably after his bed comment from the night before, and instead stood in awkward silence until Solm arrived, looking slightly messier then he had when he left.

"Goodmorning all!" he greeted us with a giant smile, "At least it was for me," he gave me a perverted eye wiggle and I scrunched my nose in reply.

Luckily Lanya arrived at the time, sparing me from hearing any details, along with a few others, including Nayri and Sabeth.

Churl decided to carry the letter, 'cause apparently no one truly trusted me not to peek, and Arcon took the map.

"It's about a three days journey," Lanya said as she passed it to him, "It should be easy traveling though, especially by flight or with Churl's speed. Just don't doubt the map, even if it seems not to make sense at times. Keep going. Once you arrive, someone will be there to greet you, I'm sure, and later that night you may open my letter."

"Understood."

She turned from Arcon to look at the rest of us, "Do not forget what I told you last night."

"We won't," Solm smirked.

She nodded, "Very well. Then I thank you dearly, and wish you much luck and safety in your travels."

Churl turned to me, "I will be in my animal form, Xeria. Would you like me to carry you?"

Before I could reply, Arcon placed a hand on my shoulder, "Solm and I will be flying, if you would like to join us."

I glanced back and forth between the two, then decided, "I'll go with Churl, thanks."

The air seemed to drop for a moment, before picking itself back up, "Very well."

I turned back to the Barbarian but he was already in Tiger form, so I mounted awkwardly and hooked my hands around his neck, clutching his golden fur.

"Hold on tight, Xeria," Solm warned as his wings shimmered into view, "and keep your head low."

"We will fly slightly in front, leading the way," Arcon spoke to Churl, who dipped his head in a nod.

"This would be so much easier if I could Shrink us there," I whispered to Churl, "but I guess that's part of Lanya not wanting us to know too much."

Arcon had said his final goodbyes to the Archers and others, then unfurled his wings and pushed off into the air, followed by Solm.

Churl turned his large head to glance at me from the corner of his eye, and I nodded, leaning flat against his thick neck and burying my head in his fur.

With a fast jolt we were off, galloping along at a speed I didn't think possible.

And I swear to Pan Gu, this was more terrifying then flying.


End file.
